Resisting The Inevitable
by Emotion Masen
Summary: Bella is the cohost on a morning show, Edward is the CEO of his family company,he finds his self extremely attracted to her. Unexpected events keep them near each other. How long can they resist the inevitable? Better summary inside fanfic has word limit
1. The Day that Change Their Lives

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: This is my second fanfic, so hey again to readers from the other story, and hello to my new readers. I really hope you all enjoy my story.**

_**Summary for Resisting The Inevitable**_

_**After guest hosting on a morning show, Isabella becomes the new co-cost for the show. Her husband James leaves her out of spite and jealousy and Bella swears off men to focus on her new career change. Edward Cullen was known for being a portentous, arrogant, son of a bitch while running a branch of Masen Enterprises. After the death of his grandfather, Edward becomes the new CEO. His soul focus is on the expansion of the company, and to find out who has been stealing from and framing his grandfather. When Edward visits the morning show to defend the honor of his grandfather's legacy, he finds his self extremely attracted to the beautiful co-host Isabella. In the occurrence of unexpected events the pair cannot seem to stay away from each other. How long can they resist the inevitable?**_

_**Rated M for future Lemons!**_

The Story is being re-edited

I thank you dearly Kathy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_**The day that changed their lives**_

Edward Cullen sat at his desk and pulled at his hair. "This can't be right", he kept repeating to himself as he looked at the numbers on his screen. There was no way in hell his grandfather was stealing from his own company, stealing from the people who helped him build this company. He checked the numbers again but it continued to come up the same every time. He had been up all night going over this information but it was still the same.

"Edward have you been up all night in front of that computer? You'll be dead on your feet at the office" his housekeeper Heidi said as she entered his home office carrying a plate of food.

Edward sat back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "Heidi, I've been looking at the numbers for the company and Benjamin brought it to my attention that someone has been embezzling money to an overseas account," he tells her knowing he could trust her with this information.

"What? Who?" she asked coming over to his side now. Edward points at the screen and she gasps in disbelief. "Edmund would never steal from his own company," she said. Edward agreed with her but it didn't change what he was seeing.

"I have to go and talk to him," Edward said getting up from his desk and heading out of his office. Heidi followed behind him as he walked through his penthouse to his bedroom. "What are you going to say to him, Edward? You can't approach him while you're angry like this, he's sick and…" Edward stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"Don't you think I know he's sick? But it doesn't change the fact that it appears he has been robbing our investors blind. If this gets out it could mean the end of Masen Enterprises!" he yelled at her, causing her to flinch. Heidi sucked in an irritated breath and walked away. Edward quickly took a shower and dressed in a gray suit.

When he came out of his room he could hear the talking and laughing of his best friend and personal body guard Emmett talking with Heidi in the kitchen. The moment he entered the room they stopped laughing and stared at him.

"Please don't let me ruin your morning," Edward said walking over to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Eddie, don't get your panties in a bunch. Are you ready to head out?" Emmett asked him and Edward practically growled at the nick name Emmett gave him.

Before Edward could respond he was interrupted by the most sensual voice he ever heard saying, "Good morning Chicago!"

He turned to the television to see that Heidi was watching her favorite morning news show. "Hey that's not the same lady from yesterday," Heidi said turning the television up.

"Good, I think this one looks better anyway," Emmett said and Heidi laughed agreeing with him. Edward wasn't really listening to them as he watched the woman. Her mahogany hair and heart shaped face imprinted on his brain and he remembered seeing her face before but he couldn't place where he had seen it. Her voice did something to him and he didn't like it.

"Chicago, this beautiful woman next to me is Isabella and she will be filling in for Lauren today. Isabella it's great to have a fresh face around here. Nervous?" the co-host Michael Newton asked. Isabella smiled, stirring something in Edward's chest and stomach. "Emmett, lets go. We don't have time to watch this crap," Edward barked already walking out of the kitchen. He heard Emmett tell Heidi goodbye and thank her for breakfast. When they made it outside Edward was bombarded with press. This reason was why he had to drive to his grandfather's house instead of walk, even though it was only five minutes away.

"Edward how is your grandfather?"

"Edward is he getting chemo?"

"Edward is the rumor about the embezzlement true?" another asked. Edward's head turned so fast it almost popped off his shoulders. "What the hell did you just say?" Edward sneered. Emmett tried to get him in the car while the reporter smiled at him, never answering Edward's question. Edward got into the car more pissed off now than he was before. Emmett slid in after him.

"Seth drive!" Emmett yelled to the driver who quickly pulled off. Edward didn't say anything other than telling Seth that he wanted to go see his grandfather before he went to the office. When they arrived at his grandfather's place Emmett walked Edward inside.

"Edward, don't let them reporters get to you."

"Em, he knew about the embezzlement that means someone fucking leaked the information."

Emmett went to respond but was cut off by the soft voice of Edward's mother. "Edward watch your language," she said approaching the two of them. She hugged Edward first then Emmett.

"Sorry mom, I'm surprised to see you here."

"I don't know why, he is my father Edward. Surely I should be here in his time of need," she tells him looping her arm with his as they begin to walk to his grandfather's room. "Now what is this I hear about embezzlement?" she asked him and Edward sucked in a deep breath and began to tell his mother the little information he did know.

"Your grandfather would never do anything like that. He worked hard to build this company," Esme said angrily. "I know which is why I need to talk to him. Something isn't right about this," Edward tells her and Esme takes a deep breath.

"He was hoping you would come today actually, so go right in," she told him. Edward kissed her cheek and then went into his grandfather's bedroom. "Edward my boy you looked pissed," Edmund said looking at his grandson as he entered the room. Edward walks over and sits in the chair by the bed. He tells him of what he discovered and Edmund is shocked beyond belief.

"Someone is trying to frame me and destroy our legacy. When I find out who it is, I am going to ruin them!" Edmund yelled causing fire in his chest and for him to go into a coughing fit. Edward quickly grabbed his grandfather a cup of water. Edmund shook his head no, but Edward forced him the cup again. Edmund took a quick drink then looked at Edward.

"Who brought this to your attention?"

"Benjamin."

"Everyone who has access to the company finances is on watch Edward, everyone. You do believe me when I say I did not do this right?" Edmund asked needing to know his grandson was on his side.

"Of course grandfather," Edward answered honestly. Edmund begins to rub a spot on his chest feeling fire there again, then he felt a numbness start in his arm.

"Edward, when I die this company is yours. So whoever is stealing from me is stealing from you. Find him and end him."

"Yes Sir."

Edmund started another fit of coughing and was having trouble breathing, but he refused the cup of water Edward was trying to hand him. "You can trust Benjamin and Paul, but talk to no one else about this," Edmund tells him. Edward thought about telling him about the reporter but decided that wouldn't be a good idea because it would just upset his grandfather more.

Just then Esme rushed into the room and turned the television on. Edward sucked in a deep breath seeing the woman with mahogany hair and the sensual voice again. It was like his heart jumped into his throat. He wasn't sure what she was about to say but he noticed the way she froze up when her co-host next to her said, "Edmund Masen may not be the golden man we all thought he was. A source from Masen Enterprises has informed us that Edmund Masen has been robbing his very own company blind, as well as the hundreds of investors for the company. Mr. Masen or his grandson Edward Cullen have not spoken on these allegations. More at twelve."

Edward's nose flared and his chest was on fire. Esme turned the television off then looked at her father and son and saw the anger tearing at the both of them. Edmund went to speak and started to cough again but this one felt rough and it sounded different. Edward jumped up and Esme ran to his side.

"Dad look at me, do you want me to call Carlisle?" she asked and Edmund shook his head no. He knew he was dying. He then gripped Edward's arm and tried to say something but the coughing wouldn't stop. "Grandfather don't worry about it, I'll fix it," Edward told him trying to calm his grandfather down. But he kept coughing until blood erupted from his mouth.

"Oh god, I'm calling Carlisle!" Esme said running out of the room. Edward went to walk and get his grandfather something to wipe his mouth with but the old man held on tighter to his arm.

"Ed—Edward don't let—th-this control…" he started to cough again and then he gripped his chest. Edward's jaw went tight. "Grandfather, hold on Mom is calling dad right now," Edward told him feeling like a child again as he knew he was watching his grandfather die in front of his face.

"Don't lose yourself in this Edward," Edmund got out as his chest went tight. He fell back against the pillows and wished that he would have spent more time with his family instead of always being worried about the company that was slowly killing him.

Edward's chest was pounding as his mother ran back into the room. "Carlisle is on his way he…", Esme stopped talking and the tears she was fighting began to creep down her face. Edward felt his grandfather's grip weaken and he took his hand into his. Edward wanted to know in what cruel world a man would fight a year to beat cancer to just turn around and lose to a heart attack. Edward didn't notice the tears in his eyes until they feel to his cheeks and dripped from his chin.

By the time Carlisle arrived he could tell by the looks on his son and wife's face that his father in law had died. They got Edmund moved to the morgue and Esme handled answering the questions from the pathologist.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair. "I have to announce this to the press before it gets out some other way," he said and Esme nods her head in understanding. "I called your sisters. Emily is on the first flight home and Bree will be here by morning," Carlisle said with his hand resting on his son's shoulder. Edward nodded his head and walked away. Emmett followed close behind him silent because he knew his best friend needed the silence more than anything. When they arrived outside of the Masen building Edward wasn't surprised to see another gathering of press.

"Edward stay close and keep your head down," Emmett told him and Edward nodded his head. They got out of the car and the press went crazy. Edward ignored the press until he heard a reporter shout out, "Edmund Masen is a snake who deserves to die a horrible death!" Edward moved faster than Emmett could catch him and Edward landed a punch to the reporters face. The cameras went wild and Emmett rushed Edward into the building.

"Damn it Edward! You know he's going to sue the shit out of you now!" Emmett yelled at Edward as he followed behind him to the elevators. "I don't give a shit. Let's get this the hell over with," Edward barked, heading up to the top floor to make the arrangements for a press conference.

Earlier that day across town Isabella Swan prepared for work. She was a journalist at KBC News, working behind the scenes finding the stories for the host of the morning show to discuss on the air. Her best friend Rosalie got her the job the moment she found out about the opening. Bella was grateful and actually loved her job.

"Bella, where the hell is my shirt!" her husband James yelled from the front of their condo. Bella rolled her eyes and picked up his shirt from the ironing board. "In here James!" Bella yells back and James stalks into the room and snatches the shirt from her hand.

"Damn it woman can't you do anything right, I have to be on camera in an hour," he told her putting on his shirt. James was a reporter for KBC News as well but unlike Bella he was a field reporter. "I'm sorry I can't serve your every damn need, I have to get ready for work too," Bella snapped back at him and he looked at her.

"What good are you now that you got the bull shit job? You don't cook or clean anymore and you're only half a woman since you can't even get pregnant."

Bella slapped him across his face. "Fuck you James," she said and quickly grabbed her things and left for work. She tried not to cry from the sting of his words but they hurt. She cried and tried to control her emotions but it wasn't working. They had been trying for two years to get pregnant and it wasn't working. James would repeatedly tell her it was her fault and she couldn't help but believe him since he had a child from a previous marriage. When Bella arrived to work she went directly to Rosalie's office.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Bella do you…what the hell happened to you?" Rosalie asked quickly getting up from her seat. Bella shook her head trying to tell her nothing but Rose wasn't hearing it. She closed her office door and sat Bella down.

"What did he do now?" Rosalie asked and Bella wiped at her eyes and told Rosalie what James said. "Bella I don't even know why you are still married to that pig of a man. I told you not to marry him," Rosalie said not hiding her hatred for Bell's husband.

"Jeez, thanks. Just what I needed to hear, 'I told you so.'" Bella said sarcastically. "I'm sorry Bella, but you are torturing yourself staying in this marriage. I know that you don't believe in divorce but it is the twenty-first century and it is time to kick his sorry ass to the curb," Rosalie tells her.

Rosalie's office door opens. "Damn it Chelsea. Knock for once!" Rosalie yells. "I'm sorry Rose, but I think you should know Lauren refuses to go on," Chelsea said and Rosalie practically lost it now.

"What the hell do you mean that damn brat refuses to go on, the show starts in an hour?"

"I know, but she said something about not being able to work in these conditions."

"Ugh!" Rosalie growled then stormed out of the room with Chelsea and Bella close behind her. Rosalie walked up to Lauren's dressing room door and began to bang on it repeatedly.

"Lauren, open this damn door. NOW!" Rosalie yelled and Bella looked at Chelsea as they both shared the same scared look on their faces. "Rosalie shout all you want to, but I'm not going out there. No one appreciates me here and I'm going to make your dumb ass's regret it!" Lauren yelled back and Rosalie kicked the door this time. "I swear Lauren if you don't open this door and get out here I will kick your ass!" Rosalie yelled back. This time Lauren didn't respond but the door didn't open either. Rosalie banged on the door again and Bella tried to get her attention.

"Rose stop before they have to call security."

"If this stuck up bitch doesn't come out here on her own they will be calling the morgue!" Rosalie yells. "This is my job on the line. I waited three years to finally be able to produce my own show and now that I am she wants to pull this shit!" Rosalie yelled and Bella flinched.

"Rose I can do it by myself," Michael Newton said and Rosalie shook her head. "No. The show is called Breakfast with Mike and…you can't do it without a co-host," Rosalie told him then kicked the door. "Even if your co-host is a stupid bimbo that can't read!" Alice yelled and everyone started to laugh.

Rosalie then looked at Bella with pleading eyes. Bella knew that look and she shook her head no. "Bella please, you already know what is being discussed today, and you know your shit. Please one day, just one day," Rosalie begged and Bella shook her head again.

"Rosalie I'll lose my nerve I mean what the hell would I say?" Bella tells her. Rosalie takes a deep breath. "Just read whatever is on the teleprompter like you did in college, and then state your opinion on what you reported."

"Rose that was college, this is citywide, and I can't."

"Bella please, I will never ask you for anything else I swear. You would be saving my ass right now, please," Rosalie begged. Bella looked her best friend in the eyes and couldn't tell her no again. "Alright fine, what do I have to do?" Bella asked and Rosalie jumped up and down. Rosalie then rushed Bella to hair and makeup as she tried to find something for Bella to wear.

"Rosalie you look frantic, everything alright?" Rose heard the voice of her brother Jasper ask. She turned to look at him and saw his fiancée Alice on his arm wearing a smile. "No, Bella is taking Lauren's place today and I don't have anything for her to wear," Rosalie told him and Alice smiled.

"I just went shopping, I'm sure I have something in here she can fit. I'll go see," Alice said already heading towards hair and makeup. "Alice you are a life saver!" Rosalie yells after her and Alice waves. Jasper smiles at his sister.

"Bella, how did you get talked into this?"

"It took a lot of begging, that's how," Rosalie said trying to get the rest of the staff ready to air. When Bella came out to the stage Rosalie smiled. "Bella you look amazing," she said admiring Bella in the cream dress and black stilettos she wore.

"Rosalie Hale you are so lucky I love you like a sister," Bella told her with a smile and Rosalie laughed. "Look at it this way, it will look great on your resume, and piss James off all at the same time," Rosalie said knowing James would flip that Bella got to co-host on a morning news show while he was stuck field reporting. Bella laughed knowing Rosalie was right. They prepared for the show and eventually the theme music started. Michael walked out first followed by Bella. They both smiled then took their seats.

"Good Morning Chicago!" Bella and Mike said at the same time. "Chicago, this beautiful woman next to me is Isabella and she will be filling in for Lauren today. Isabella it's great to have a fresh face around here. Nervous?" Michael asked her and Bella smiled.

"Yes actually I am."

"I'll take it easy on you then," he says and then laughs as if he told a joke. They start off with reading the teleprompter and Bella tries to stay focused and not become too nervous. When they break for the first commercial Alice runs over to Bella and touches up her makeup.

"Rosalie, how am I doing?"

"Bella you are doing great. The next segment after the news will be your opinions so there will be no teleprompter. You're pretty opinionated so I think you'll do fine," Rosalie tells her with a smile. She calls out that they will start in 10 seconds, and then counted down until they were back on air. Mike and Bella gracefully mentioned the news going on around them and Rosalie loved how well they were working together.

Lauren came out of her room screeching about Bella being on the show but Alice shut her up for Rose. When it was time to talk opinions Bella started to get nervous, afraid of what people would think about what she had to say. Jasper, Alice and Rose held thumbs up telling her to relax.

"So Isabella what do you think about the city voting to close parks three days of the week to save money?" Michael asked. Bella sucks in a deep breath. "I think it is honestly one of the dumbest decisions Mayor Amun has made. Where are all the children supposed to go when the parks are closed?" Bella asked and Mike smiled at her.

"Home, I guess. Calling the mayor dumb is rather harsh don't you think?"

"No, and he's lucky that's all I said. I mean first he cuts public school funding and now this. To me it seems our mayor doesn't care about the children of Chicago," Bella said and Michael continued to smile at her. "I have to disagree with you Bella. We are in a recession and funding has to be cut somewhere," Mike told her.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Really? I don't see our Mayor cutting his salary," Bella snapped back, blushing when she heard people whistle behind the camera. Rosalie signaled for them that it was time for another commercial and they closed it up.

"Bella that was amazing! I mean great job really," Michael said and Bella blushed again. Alice touched up her make up again and then the show came back on. They were to now mention some stories that would be featured on the twelve O'clock news. Bella did so with no problem and then froze up when she saw the Masen name. She remembered meeting them once. She interviewed for a job at their office but they didn't do the interview directly. The interview was for the head of press management for the company. Naturally Bella never got the job and ended up here. She would have honestly been surprised if they even remembered her.

"Edmund Masen may not be the golden man we all thought he was. A source from Masen Enterprises has informed us that Edmund Masen has been robbing his very own company blind, as well as the hundreds of investors for the company. Mr. Masen or his grandson Edward Cullen have not spoken on these allegations. More at twelve," Mike said seeing that Bella had frozen up. Bella sucked in a deep breath and continued with what else she was supposed to read. When they called the show to a close, Bella relaxed then looked at Rosalie,

"I'm sorry for freezing up at the end I mean it…."

"…Get this girl off of here and if you use her again I will quit!" Lauren yelled cutting Bella off. "Lauren you don't have to quit, you're fired," a deep voice said and everyone turned to the voice. It was the head of the station Alistair Walker.

"Alistair what do you mean I'm fired, I made this show!"

"Oh please Lauren. I never receive good feedback about you other than you have a nice ass. We can replace you, trust me."

Alistair said and Lauren stormed off. "Rosalie would you like to tell me how Isabella ended up on the show today?" Alistair asked. Bella went to speak but Rosalie shook her head and began to explain what happened. Alistair nodded his head.

"Bella, how would you feel about replacing Lauren?"

"What?" Bella asked swearing she heard him wrong. "How would you feel being the new co-host? On the shows Facebook page you were the talk of the viewers. They loved your spunk and honestly I enjoyed it too. So what do you say?" he asked her again and Bella smiled blushing fiercely. Rosalie, Alice, Mike, Jasper and Chelsea all nodded their heads yes and Bella looked at Alistair.

"I would love to Alistair."

"Fantastic. Lauren, clean out your dressing room and get out of here, now!" Alistair yelled. As he started to walk away, everyone began to cheer. The group went out to lunch to celebrate Bella's new position. "Bella this is amazing, I am so happy for you," Alice said with tons of excitement.

"And to think you didn't want to do it," Rosalie said and Bella laughed. The television in the diner played the breaking news tone and they all looked up at the television at the same time.

"Hey isn't that Edmund Masen's grandson?" Jasper said and they all nodded their heads. "Can you turn this up?" Rosalie yelled to the waitress. She quickly complied and they all listened.

"Thank you all for coming. I called this press conference to report that this morning my grandfather Edmund Masen passed away." Edward said the cameras and reporters went wild. "No it was not his cancer, we believe it was due to a heart attack." Edward said answering one question and Bella felt for the old man. Everyone was aware that he had been fighting cancer for the last year, and knowing he died from a heart attack had to be heart wrenching for his entire family.

"No I am not here to speak on the rumors. My grandfather is…was a great man and I will not have his name tainted by this," Edward said answering another question. Bella could see the pain on his face and though she didn't know him she wished there was some way she could comfort him. After lunch Bella went home and made dinner for James. She wanted to tell him her good news and break it to him easy. When James came home Bella was surprised to see he had a black eye.

"James what happened to you?" Bella asked walking over to him and cupping his face. He slapped her hand away. "That fucking Edward Cullen happened, but I got it on camera and I'm going to sue that son of a bitch for everything he's got," James said heading to the kitchen. Bella followed behind him.

"What did you say to make him punch you?" Bella asked and James turned and looked at her. "Why the hell would you assume that I said something?" he snapped at her.

"Because a man like Edward Cullen wouldn't risk everything to punch a nobody like you."

"So I'm a nobody? What you think you're a hot shot just because you co-hosted on a show? They will never ask you back because you are a nobody Isabella." he sneered at her. "That's interesting since they asked me to replace Lauren and become the new co-host James!" Bella yelled back at him and James looked at her in shock.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not lying." Bella said back. "They asked you? What the hell could they possibly see in you?'" he shouted.

Bella had heard enough. She was honestly sick and tired of James and his bull shit. Ever since they started to try and have a baby their marriage went downhill and she was tired of it.

"You can't take that job Bella."

"What?" Bella said turning to him now. "You heard me. It's either your career or our marriage Isabella," he said. Bella knew this was honestly just his jealousy getting the best of him. He couldn't stand the idea that Bella would have a better position than him at the station and she knew it.

"What marriage James? We don't even love each other anymore."

"So you're choosing your career?" he asked and Bella didn't say anything. "Fine, don't choose I'll do it for you. I'll have my lawyer send you the divorce papers. Oh and I thought you would like to know, I got Victoria pregnant, so it is most definitely your fucked up ass ovaries that kept us from having a child," James told her, cutting Bella with a verbal knife. She sucked in a deep breath and walked over to the drawer in the kitchen opened it. She pulled out a knife and tossed it at James just missing his head.

"You crazy bitch!"

"Get out of this house and never…never bring your ass back here!" Bella yelled at him. James looked at her and figured she wasn't worth the fight. He went to their bedroom packed some things and left without another word. Bella fell back on her chair and cried. In the course of one day her entire life changed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**A year later**_

_**Bella POV**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm at four am. It was this time of the morning when I regretted taking the job at the station. I quickly took a shower then dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a long t-shirt. I never bothered dressing for work because Alice always made me change into something else once I got there. After Alice helping out that first day, I requested having Alice as my personal stylist. Alistair agreed since it was honestly the only thing I requested unlike Lauren. My cell phone rang and I quickly answered seeing it was Rosalie.

"I'm leaving the house right now Rose."

"I know that Bella, I was just calling to remind you that today is the interview with Edward Cullen," Rosalie said. As if I could forget, it was the interview that kept me up most of the night. Edward Cullen had been all over the news trying to re-establish his grandfather's company. It was no secret he was the new CEO and people wanted answers about the rumors that spread about his grandfather a year ago. I wasn't sure why he agreed to make his first interview with our morning show on the anniversary of his grandfather's death, but it was huge.

"I know Rosalie which is why I'm on my way so early," I tell her walking out of my front door and locking the door to my loft. After James and I were declared legally separated I moved out of our condo and bought a loft not too far from the station. I was slightly nervous about the interview because I didn't know if Edward knew that I was the ex-wife of the man who sued him, or that because James received a settlement right before the divorce was final I was reward half of that settlement. Which believe me was a huge sum of money.

"Alright Bella see you when you get here," Rose said and we hung up.

When I make it outside to the apartment building garage I see the security guard in his booth. I wave at him and he waves back with a smile. I walk over to my car, which is a Volkswagen convertible. Rosalie hates my car but I always told her not to ride in it then. I need to make a stop at my favorite diner. I swore they served the best coffee in all of Chicago. When I arrived at the diner, I quickly parked my car then put on my dark sunglasses and baseball cap pulling my hair through the opening. I loved my job but I really hated all the attention I got because of it. I looked at myself in the rear view mirror and figure no one would notice who I was, at least not right away. Then I rushed to go inside before Rosalie called my phone back. I walked in and was greeted by the owner who knew what time I came in like clockwork.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey Embry, how are you this morning?" I ask him walking up to the bar. He smiled at me and already started making my coffee before I asked for it. "I'm good, how are you? I'm looking forward to the show today," he said with a smile and I smirk at him.

"You and the rest of Chicago," I tell him and he chuckles. I hear the door of the diner open dinging the bell that rested over the door and I wanted to hurry up and get out of there before his customers started to come in thick. They always had thousands of questions for me and I honestly hated it, and I knew for certain they would have questions today concerning Edward. Embry handed me my cup and I quickly paid then got up to leave. I rushed towards the exit keeping my head down so whoever came in didn't notice it was me and ran smack into a chest. I started to fall back but felt the hand of a man on my waist holding me up.

"I'm sorry; I was in a rush and…" I looked up into the deep emerald green eyes belonging to Edward Cullen. My breath caught in my throat and I tried to pull myself together.

"You should really watch where the hell you are walking…"

"…I said I was sorry," I said pulling out of his hold that was actually rather tight on my waist. I was surprised by his words. Surely the rumors about him being an ass weren't true, were they?

"Yeah and so is my Armani suit," he told me letting me go. I then noticed that my coffee had spilled all over his suit jacket and I felt fucking horrible.

"Oh my god I am so sorry. I really didn't see you come in and…"

"Right probably because you're wearing sunglasses inside. Now excuse me," he said with his jaw tight. He then brushed past me as if to intentionally touch me. He grabs a tissue from the bar and attempted to wipe at it but my coffee had stained it pretty good. I ran my fingers through my hair that rested on my shoulder from the ponytail and then I noticed the massively large man that followed Edward inside. I remembered seeing his face usually in the cut of a photo of Edward or standing on the sidelines during a press conference.

"Em, do we have time to head back to the penthouse so I can grab another jacket?" Edward asked. I figured he said penthouse for my benefit seeing as though if he said home the man would have known what he was talking about. I watched the man he called Em check his watch and then look back at Edward. "If Seth drives like a bat out of hell we do," the man answered and Edward nodded his head. I dug in my wallet for my card, scribbled my address on it and walked over to Edward.

"You can send me the dry cleaning bill," I say handing him my card. He looks at me then down at the card. "I know where you work Isabella. You'll be interviewing me in the next three hours, or are you so incompetent you forgot?" he asked sarcastically. I wanted to slap him right across his gorgeous face. Then I wondered how he knew it was me. I mean of course my little disguise wasn't completely hiding who I was but I knew it hid enough. I remove my glasses and I think I hear him take in a sharp breath but figured I must be hearing things.

"No I did not forget Mr. Cullen. I would just prefer that this stayed away from my job. I wrote my home address on the back so that you can mail me the bill. Oh and here I'll pay for your coffee as well," I tell him slamming down twenty dollars on the counter. I placed my glasses back on then smile at him. "I hope you're ready for the interview Mr. Cullen, because I do not intend to take it easy on you," I say. He gives me a panty soaking smile and I couldn't control the blush of my cheeks.

"I can take whatever you can dish out Isabella," he said, and I swore something in me melted from the double meaning that held. I saw the grin on the man's face that stood behind him.

"Here Bella I got you another cup," Embry said and I turned to him and smiled. "Thank you Embry, you're a sweet heart," I said then grab my cup and left the diner. I quickly rush to my car and try to control the urge I had to go back inside and ask him to show me what he could dish out. I swore the man was absolutely gorgeous with his amazing smile, bronze mess of hair on his head and those deep green eyes that seemed to peek at my soul. I shivered just from the thought. I started my car and quickly pulled out the parking lot and for the station. I hoped like hell that by the interview I had this a little more under control.

_**Edward POV**_

I climbed out of bed the same time I did every morning. Sleep was useless once again. I hadn't slept well in the past year since my grandfather died. It seemed like after that everything happened so fast I never had time to rest. I tossed my legs over my bed and picked up my blackberry checking my schedule for today. Everything appeared to be right until I looked at the nine o'clock slot and saw a meeting with one of my larger contracts instead of the interview I had with the morning show. I quickly called my assistant who, if she didn't fix this, would be my ex-assistant.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen."

"Jessica why the fuck does my schedule say I have a meeting with Mr. Shoe?" I bark into her ear.

"I-I I checked it, and I…".

I blew a frustrated breath into the phone. "What the hell does that mean you checked it? I won't be in my office at nine, or can't you tell time anymore?" I sneer as I get up from my bed and walk to my walk-in closet to pull out my suit.

"I made the appointment for eleven Mr. Cullen."

"Well obviously you didn't Jessica or I wouldn't be on the phone with you right now would I?" I sneered as I pulled out a grey Armani suit. "Mr. Cullen, I swear to you I made your appointment with Mr. Shoe at eleven and cleared your schedule from eight to eleven," Jessica said and I sucked in a deep breath. "Do you have a brain Jessica? If my damn schedule said that I wouldn't be fucking calling you about it!" I yelled into the phone.

I hear shuffling in the background and the stroke of keyboard keys. "Oh my god, I'm sorry Mr. Cullen. I'll fix it right now." I knew she must have pulled up the schedule on the computer. "Fix it or you'll be in the unemployment line tomorrow." I tell her then hang up the phone.

"If you keep yelling at the people who work for you like that, they will all walk out on you," I heard Heidi say from behind me. I turn around and grin at her. "I don't talk to you and Emmett that way," I tell her and she smiles as she starts to make my bed.

"That's because you know better. Poor Jessica is probably in tears right now."

"She deserves it. Mr. Shoe is a large contract and if I wasn't there when he showed up at nine we would have lost it," I tell her and she smiles. "You sound like your grandfather," she tells me and I smile at that, taking it as a compliment.

I start to walk towards my bathroom to take my shower when Heidi says "Edward don't think that for one second I don't know the real reason you picked 'Breakfast with Mike and Isabella' to do the interview on the eve of your grandfather's death."

"I don't know what you're talking about Heidi. It's because it was the show he was watching when he died."

"Is that the same reason you've continued to watch every morning since Isabella has been on it? I also noticed you turned the channel when she was on vacation for that week," Heidi said and I was thankful my back to her because I was smiling. Of course Heidi was right, she was never wrong. Isabella Swan was the only reason I watched that damn morning show, to see her face and hear her voice. I knew nothing about the woman and yet she filled every dream I had when I did sleep. Truthfully I hated it, because I had never been so obsessed with a woman before.

"Heidi I have no idea what you're talking about," I tell her and she laughs then tells me she'd have my breakfast ready in a few. "Don't worry about it Heidi. I'll have Seth stop by the diner," I tell her. She blows out a breath and I know it's because she hates how greasy the food is there, but I honestly didn't have time to eat here. I take my shower and then dress in my suit. I look at myself in the mirror and debate which tie I should wear.

"The one with the green stripes, it brings out your eyes and I think Isabella would notice," Heidi says and I look at her with what I tried to make my evil look. She laughed and walked out of the room. I swore between Heidi and Emmett my evil glares or raising of my voice went nowhere. But it was honestly how I knew that I wanted them to work for me so closely. Heidi used to work for my grandfather but when he got sick and a nurse moved in I hired her to work for me. Truthfully she was more like a second mother than my housekeeper. Thinking of my mother I called her.

"Hello dear…"

"Hi mom, I was uh just calling to check on you."

"I know dear, I'm fine really. I just can't believe it has been a year since he's died."

"I know I can't believe it either, have you talked to Emily?" I ask her. Emily refused to speak to me after I sold our grandfather's house. I honestly didn't understand what she was so pissed about. No one wanted to live there because he died in that house, but she wanted me to keep it and continue to pay the property taxes on it and pay a cleaning crew to maintain the property. I didn't see her volunteering to pay it, and my money was limited thanks to the embezzlement and the fucking reporter I punched suing me. Lucky we agreed on a settlement or I would have been screwed seeing that he had it on camera. So when it came to the house I asked my mother and she said she was fine with my decision and in truth my mother's opinion was the only one I was worried about.

"Emily is fine. She said she met someone, a guy named Sam. They're coming at the end of the week to meet us. All of us Edward," my mother said and I knew that was her way of telling me I better be there. "I'll see if I have time, I have to go mom. I love you," I tell her and she blew a breath into the phone.

"I love you too dear. I'll be watching you on the interview, good luck."

"Thanks mom," I tell her and hang up the phone. I call my younger sister Bree next but she didn't answer which honestly didn't surprise me. After I dressed I exited my room to see Emmett in my living room waiting for me.

"Took you long enough pretty boy," he said. I ignored him and headed for the front door. "He's a little grumpy today," I heard Heidi say. "When isn't he grumpy? But I'll go easy on him today since you know…" I heard Emmett respond and I hated when they talked as if I wasn't around.

"Emmett let's go!" I yell walking out the door. When we make it outside there is press already waiting for me. I swore these people never slept. Emmett rushed me to the car and got me inside without any real disturbance from the press.

"Seth, take us to the diner," I yell up to him. "No problem Mr. Cullen," he yells back to me. Emmett looks at me as if surprised. "I told Heidi not to worry about breakfast this morning," I inform him and he nods his head. I knew that he was thinking about the fact that I hadn't been to the diner since the day before my grandfather died. It used to be the stop I made every morning. Emmett or Seth usually went inside to pick up my food though. Needless to say there weren't many places I could go and not be noticed. When we pull up outside the diner Emmett goes to get out.

"No I'll go inside," I tell him. He looks at me like I've grown a second head. "You feeling ok Eddie?" he asks and I groan at the name. "I'm fine Em. I just figure maybe for once I could get out and get my own damn food. I'm not a child." I tell him and he laughs as he gets out the car.

"Alright but I'm still going in with you."

"Emmett there is obviously no one here but whoever drove that Volkswagen," I tell him pointing at the red car, "So what, might be a ninja," he says and I laugh as we both climb out of the car. When I walk into the diner I see the man behind the counter talking to a woman. She quickly gets up and heads towards us with her head down and walks directly into me. I felt the splash of coffee but my hand was already around her waist to hold her up. I felt this need to keep her this close to me.

"I'm sorry; I was in a rush and…" she looked up at me and I knew it was her. I didn't know how I knew but I did. I couldn't see her eyes through the dark glasses she was wearing but I knew it was Isabella. I needed to get myself together. She was just a woman, a plan normal woman.

"You should really watch where the hell you are walking…"

"…I said I was sorry," she said again. She began to pull out of my hold, but I instinctively held her tighter. I didn't want to let her go but I knew I needed to so I did reluctantly.

"Yeah and so is my Armani suit."

"Oh my god I am so sorry. I really didn't see you come in and…"

"Right probably because you're wearing sunglasses inside, now excuse me," I said with my jaw tight. I wanted to touch her again, hold her in my arms. But I couldn't so instead I brushed past her touching her shoulder. I grab a tissue from the bar and attempt to wipe at it but the damn coffee had already stained my jacket.

"Em, do we have time to head back to the penthouse so I can grab another jacket?" I ask him knowing there was no way in hell I could go on the show with a stained jacket. Emmett checked his watch and then looked back at me. "If Seth drives like a bat out of hell we do," he answered and I nodded my head. I saw Bella move out the corner of my eye. Somehow I was aware of every movement she made.

"You can send me the dry cleaning bill," she says handing me a card. I look at her then down at the card. "I know where you work Isabella. You'll be interviewing me in the next three hours, or are you so incompetent you forgot?" I said sarcastically. I honestly didn't mean to sound like an ass but I hated the control this woman I knew nothing about had over me. She removed her glasses and I took in a sharp breath as I looked into her dark russet eyes. They were no brown I had ever seen before and they damn near swallowed me whole.

"No I did not forget Mr. Cullen. I would just prefer that this stayed away from my job. I wrote my home address on the back so that you can mail me the bill. Oh and here. I'll pay for your coffee as well," she told me slamming down twenty dollars on the counter. She placed the damn glasses back on and I felt a loss and then she smiled at me and my cock actually twitched. "I hope you're ready for the interview Mr. Cullen, because I do not intend to take it easy on you," she said. I grin at her feistiness which makes her blush and my dick is damn near fully awake.

"I can take whatever you can dish out Isabella," I say hoping she heard my double meaning. Then I realized what I just thought and asked myself why I need her to hear my doubled meaning. I didn't need any distractions as I ran this company, and I damn sure didn't need press snooping around and Isabella was indeed both a distraction and the press. "Here Bella I got you another cup," the guy behind the counter says and I feel something I never felt before. Jealousy? Jealous that he knew her enough to call her Bella.

"Thank you Embry you're a sweet heart," she says to him and now I have this desire for her to tell me I'm a sweetheart. This couldn't be fucking happened I couldn't be obsessed with this woman I knew nothing about. My inner thoughts were shouting at me not to watch her leave, but I couldn't resist. I admired her perfect ass in the tights she was wearing and felt my cock began to wake up some more. I closed my eyes and thought about work nothing but work until my semi erection was gone.

"Eddie I think you have a crush on Isabella," Emmett said and I turned around and glared at him.

"She's not dating anyone, swore off men after she divorced her husband. Trust me I tried," the man behind the counter said and Emmett started laughing. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked back at the door she exited only seconds ago and tried to figure out how we would get through this interview.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter please leave reviews, I always love to hear what my readers think!<strong>

**Special Thanks again Kathy for being my beta! and going over the story again!**


	2. The Interview

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**Thank you so much for the add to favorites and the add to story alerts! Also thank you to those who reviewed you guys are great.**

**Thanks to my Beta Kathy who is going over each chapter to re-edit them!**

**A/N: This is my second fanfic, so hey again to readers from the other story, and hello to my new readers. I really hope you all enjoy my story.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Interview<em>**

**_Bella POV_**

I arrived outside of the station and the paparazzi were everywhere. I knew it was only to get a glimpse of the sexy Edward Cullen arriving for his interview. I parked in my parking spot in the garage just as my cell phone rung and I saw it was my sister Angela.

"Hey Ang!"

"Hey Bells, I was calling to wish you good luck on your interview, I'll be watching."

"Thanks Ang. I'm actually a little nervous."

"I would be too, if I was interviewing Sex-ward. I mean the man could be a model for GQ magazine, hell even Playgirl." she says and I laugh into the phone. "Sex-ward? Does Ben know you talk like this about another man?" I ask her referring to her husband. Angela laughs into the phone. "He knows but my Benny knows he is the only man I want. Anyway I have to go and open the restaurant, I just wanted to give you a call," she tells me. I tell her bye and hang up. I get out of the car and prepare to have to fight through the paparazzi to get inside.

Ironically enough they hadn't noticed it was me until I walked through the glass doors of the building. I waved at the receptionist and headed for the elevator to go to the show floor. When I arrived on the floor I saw people looking at me and I rolled my eyes. This interview was getting me a lot more attention then I needed. I pulled the glass doors open that led to the dressing rooms and offices.

"Bella where the hell have you been I've been waiting for an hour," Alice said coming out of my dressing room. "It's not my fault you got here earlier then me Ali, where's Rose?" I asked her and she pointed to Rosalie's office. I walked to Rose office and opened the door. Her head snapped up and I knew she was about to yell thinking I was someone else barging into her office. When she saw it was me she smiled.

"Bout time you got your ass here."

"Yeah I know. Did you go over the questions I gave you?" I asked her and she nodded her head. "I did and they're good. Honestly you're going to put him on the spot a few times, but the viewers like that about you so I think Alistair will be happy with them," she tells me and I nod my head then sit down in the chair in front of her desk. I bite on my lip and think about my run in with Edward in the diner.

"Rose, I saw him."

"Saw who?"

"Edward, fucking, Cullen," I said and she smiled at me. "Is he as cute as he is on TV?" she asked me and I blushed. "Oh he is, isn't he?" She said in excitement and I rolled my eyes at her.

"I spilled fucking coffee on his Armani suit," I told her and her eyes damn near bulge out her head. "You didn't?" she asked and I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Oh yes I did."

"How the…? Where the…? Did he know who you were? I mean I see you have on your little disguise," Rosalie said and I smiled. "Oh he knew it was me. I fooled the paparazzi but not Edward Cullen. The ass had the balls to call me incompetent," I tell her and she smirks at me.

"I guess he really is an ass huh?"

"Yeah, well anyway I just thought I should let you know."

"Wait, why? He is still coming isn't he?" Rosalie asked. I knew she would worry seeing that losing this interview would be the end of both of our careers. "Yes, I told him that he had better be ready for the interview because I didn't intend to take it easy on him," I told her. Rosalie tossed her head back and laughed at me.

"And what did he say?"

"That he could take whatever I could dish out," I answered and blushed again thinking of the double meaning that could have had. Rosalie's door opens and I knew it was Alice since she didn't knock.

"Bella, will you come on? I still have to do your hair and make-up, and you have to try on three different outfits because I'm not certain which one I want you to wear," Alice said and I groan. "Ali you are the pixie from hell, I want you to know that," I tell her and she giggles. "I love you too, now come on," she tells me. I look at Rosalie with pleading eyes and she laughs.

"You requested my darling sister in law as your stylist, so don't give that 'save me' look," Rosalie told me. I rolled my eyes at her and got up from the chair. I followed Alice out of Rose's office and back to my dressing room. I saw Mike walking up the hall towards his dressing room and he gave me this creepy smile.

A couple months ago after my divorce was final we all went out to a club so I could celebrate. I got a little too drunk and things went a little too far with my co-host. Thankfully Rose walked in on us in the hallway of the club and quickly put an end to it. Ever since that night, Mike looked at me like he was ready to tear my clothes off.

"Newton stop ogling her, she doesn't want you," Alice said pushing me into my dressing room. I laughed at the way Mike's face fell. Once I entered my dressing room I saw three dresses hanging up. The first one was a black sleek sleeveless shirtdress. I walked over to exam it some more and saw it had wooden buttons and a faux-leather belt at the waist. I looked at the next dress and it was sky blue with one shoulder strap, the collar folded over with a matching blue belt on its waist. I honestly thought it looked like something a first lady would wear, so my face wrinkled up at it.

"I really don't like that one too much either, but Alistair said you must be dressed in a more corporate way today," Alice said from behind me and I nodded my head. This interview was huge so I could understand Alistair actually saying something about what I wore today. I looked at the third dress and it was red, with short sleeves and a V neck. It was slim and I could tell it would be form fitting.

"If I have to do corporate, I think this red one," I tell her. I didn't add that I wanted the red one so that it would show my curves in hope that the sexy Edward Cullen would notice. Alice shrieked, like literally shrieked, and I winced from the noise.

"I was hoping you would pick that one!" she yelled and I laughed. I was really starting to wonder how Jasper lived with her when she is so hyper all the time. "Oh Bella, these are the shoes you're going to wear with the dress," Alice said showing me a pair of black 4 inch stiletto's. They had a series of bows that overlapped each other at the heel of the shoe and the soles of the shoe were red. I looked at Alice like she had lost her mind,

"Alice I can't walk in those."

"Sure you can Bella. They are the same height as the ones you wore yesterday," she told me and I looked at the death traps again. "If I fall I will kick your pixie ass," I tell her. She laughs then pulls me to my chair in front of the mirror, sat me down, pulled the baseball cap off my head and took the pony tail holder out.

"So are you nervous?"

"Yes, there is a lot weighing on this interview. I mean all of Chicago will be watching."

"Not only Chicago will be watching, try the entire country," Alice said. My head snapped around and I looked at her. "What the hell do you mean the entire country?" I snap and Alice's face turned red.

"Oh my god Rose is going to kill me," Alice said. I jump up out of my chair and storm out of my dressing room towards Rosalie's office. I push her door open and see her talking to Chelsea.

"Why am I the last to know that the interview is going National?" I damn near yell. Chelsea looks at Rosalie then quickly leaves the room. "Bella don't be upset, I just knew if you found out you would freak," Rosalie said walking over to me.

"You think? The entire fucking country will be watching me interview Edward fucking Cullen!" I yell, feeling my nerves getting the best of me. There was no way in hell I could do this. All of Chicago was one thing but the entire country? I couldn't breathe, the air suddenly became thin.

"Bella! Shit, relax all right," Rose tells me rushing over to me and holding my hands in hers. "Everyone has been trying to get an interview with Edward Cullen since the day the rumors started about his grandfather, the day he died. Now he has agreed to an interview and he picked our show to do it. You know how much of a big deal this is, so Alistair wanted it to go national and it will be aired on all of our sister stations," she explained to me. I shook my head.

"I can't do this…get someone to cover for me."

"Who Bella? And honestly, you have to do it. I wasn't going to tell you this but Edward requested that you be present for the interview or he wasn't coming," Rosalie told me and I looked at her like she was lying to me. "He didn't. He doesn't even know me," I tell her and she nods her head.

"When his secretary called she said that Mr. Cullen told her he wanted you to do it because you always asked the tough questions on the show."

"He watches the show?"

"I guess so, now please. Just look at me and Ali when you get nervous ok? Try to think of it as any other show, please," Rosalie asked me. I was still stuck on the fact that Edward Cullen requested me.

"God damn it, is everyone that works for this fucking station clumsy idiots?" I heard a booming voice yell. Rosalie and I shared a look and we both jumped up at the same time. When we walked out of her office I see a pissed off Edward Cullen standing in the hall with the large man he called Emmett standing behind him. I also noticed that he had changed his suit to a black Armani. He was looking down at the floor and that was when I noticed he was yelling at Chelsea.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, I didn't see you," Chelsea said picking up what looked to be hundreds of sheets of paper. "Emmett, it's fucking amazing. Somehow I'm one of the richest and most powerful men in the fucking country and yet no one sees me when I'm fucking walking," Edward barked and my nose flared while everyone watched said nothing. I start to walk over to him and Rose holds my arm shaking her head no. I pull my arm from her and walk over to him.

"Maybe if you weren't being an ass you would realize people have better things to do than worry about your ass. Did it ever occur to you that maybe you should move out of the way when you see them coming?" I bark back at him. He looks at me and I see something flash in his eyes. It quickly disappeared and his jaw goes tight.

"Isabella Swan. You know my Armani suit is hurting from your coffee stain this morning."

"Well like you said you're one of the richest men in the country, buy another one!" I snap back and then began to help Chelsea pick the papers up. I saw the looks everyone was giving me and I knew they were worried about him walking out and cancelling the interview, but I wasn't about to stand here and listen to him disrespect Chelsea because she made a mistake. Once we finished getting all the papers up I see everyone is still in the hall.

"What are all of you looking at? We have a show to get ready for, unless Mr. Cullen is too chicken to face my questions." I say now looking at Edward. The man behind him is grinning now. Edward stepped close to me and said, "I look forward to your questions Isabella…". Then he lowered his head so only I could hear and added, "…amongst other things." I growl and storm away toward my dressing room and loudly tell Alice to hurry up so I could get this pretentious ass out of the building. I heard his laugh and I simply slammed my dressing room door.

"Bella what the hell was that?"

"What?" I ask her sitting down in the chair. She walks up behind me and begins to brush my hair. "You were cursing out Edward Cullen. Don't you think that if Alistair heard that you could have just lost your job?" She says and I shrug my shoulders. Alice finishes up my makeup and hair when my dressing room door opens and Rosalie walks in.

"Bella as your supervisor I want to tell you that was the dumbest thing you have ever done and you almost gave me a stroke thinking he was about to walk out of that door." Rosalie said looking highly pissed with me. "…but as your best friend, that was fucking kick ass. Did you see his face when you told him to buy another suit?" Rosalie said now laughing. I shook my head as I got up to put my dress on. Alice helped me into it then zipped me up in the back.

"Rose I was telling her that. Like no one talks to Edward Cullen like that."

"Maybe that's his problem." I say slipping my feet into my shoes. "You think he's cute," Rosalie said and I turned and looked at her. "No I don't, I think he's a jerk," I tell her and Alice smiles. "Oh you so do think he's cute."

Alice added and I rolled my eyes at the both of them, "Don't we have a show to do?" I ask and they both giggle as if they are high school girls instead of thirty year old women. I walk out of my dressing room the same time Mike does and his eyes damn near pop as he looked at me. I smiled because that meant the dress did just what I wanted it to. We all headed for the stage to start the show. I shook off my nerves as the theme music started to play and the announcer introduced Mike and me. I took Mike's arm and smiling we walked out in front of the cameras and audience. A few moments ago Alistair decided that we would air in front of a live audience. Naturally I wasn't happy about that, but I loved my job. We both smiled, waved and then took our seats.

"Good Morning Isabella," Mike says to me with a smile and I smile back at him. "Good Morning Michael, and Good Morning America." I say smiling at the camera.

"Right, we are National today for our highly anticipated interview with the billionaire Edward Cullen," Michael says as if it was an afterthought and I smile. "Yes, Michael you are correct. Edward Cullen is finally speaking out about the rumors that spread about Edmund Masen, as well as Mr. Masen's fight against cancer and his loss due to a heart attack," I read from the teleprompter feeling a slight bit of pain for Edward.

"So I guess there is no point in keeping the people waiting…" Mike says as we both stand up from our seats. I direct my hand to stage left and say, "Ladies and Gentlemen Edward Cullen." Everyone claps and he slowly walks out onto the stage and I swore he looked like sex on legs. His eyes connected with mine and for some reason I couldn't look away from him. I heard the women screaming as if he were a movie star and I actually felt a hint of jealousy. He approached us and shook Mikes hand first. _Get your shit together Bella!_ My conscience shouts at me as he smiles at me and reaches for my hand. I place my hand in his and instantly feel this jolt of electricity between us that made me flinch. I was hoping no one else noticed. Edward smiled a knowing smile, obviously feeling it too. He then brought my hand to his lips and lightly pressed his lips to my knuckles.

"It's nice to meet you, Isabella," he says and I am minutes from swooning. I slowly pull my hand from his and smile. "Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen, please have a seat." I tell him as we all sit down.

"Please just call me Edward," he says with a crooked grin and I suck in a deep breath. "Alright Edward, I'll ask the question on everyone's mind. Why today? Why on our show?" I say trying to stay focused on the questions I had to ask. He smiled at me and sat back in his chair.

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" he asked receiving chuckles from the audience. "Whichever you prefer," I reply back crossing my legs. I noticed him watching my movement and his jaw went tight again. "I picked this show because it was the show my grandfather was watching when he died," he answered. I actually gasped because I knew for a fact that day was my first day on the show. I wasn't expecting that answer so I quickly pulled myself together.

"…So the way I see it, what better show is there to have my first interview then the one he was watching when he took his last breath," he answered. I nodded my head and asked, "So you're saying if he was watching Wheel of Fortune you would have let them interview you?" The audience, Mike and even Edward laughed.

"I can see your point, I guess not. I'll admit, I also picked this show because of…well you Isabella," he said with that damn crooked grin on his face again. Did he just admit on national television that he picked the show because of me? I didn't know what his angle was but I wasn't about to let him get me off my game for the entire country to see.

"So why today?" Michael asked probably noticing my discomfort with Edward's last response. Edward pulled his eyes away from me and looked at Mike. "I wanted to defend my grandfather's legacy on the same day some idiot tried to ruin it," he answered and I shifted in my seat.

"Tried to ruin it? So Masen Enterprise is still the same company it was a year ago?" I asked.

He looks back at me with a smile. "No, of course not. The company suffered because of the rumors, but it didn't ruin the company either. I work hard to maintain the company my grandfather built with his hands, time and blood," he answered looking at me intensely. Rosalie signaled we had to take a commercial break.

"We'll be right back after these messages," Mike said and they let us know when we are off air. Alice comes over and touches up my lip stick and blush. "Is this as tough as the questions will get Isabella? I was hoping for a bigger challenge," Edward said with a smirk and I heard Alice giggle. I sucked in a deep breath and Rosalie shouted we were on in ten seconds. Alice ran back off the set and I crossed my legs again and noticed Edward was watching.

"We are back and we have Edward Cullen here with us today," Mike says once we are back on the air. "Edward, what do you have to say about a source from your very own company accusing your grandfather of embezzling money from the company?" Michael asked leaning in his chair. I picked up my coffee cup which was really filled with water and took a little sip from it. Again Edward was watching me. He cleared his throat then looked at Mike.

"Only what I've been saying, that it is nothing more than a rumor and a lie."

"So you think your grandfather could never do anything like that? People do it all the time," I say placing my cup back down on the table. "My grandfather was not other people and I think everyone knows that. As for if I think he could do it, well I know he didn't and that's all that matters to me," he replied with his jaw tight. I could tell he was getting irritated.

"So you don't deny money was embezzled from your company?"

"No I don't deny that indeed someone stole from Masen Enterprises, but it was not my grandfather."

"Earlier, you said your company suffered. Would you care to explain to the country how your company suffered, while you are still eating and living like a king? The company is still doing well on Wall Street and was featured in Business Illustrated as the number one business in the country. To me it seems that you and your company are doing just fine." I say and he smirks at me.

"What Wall Street and Business Illustrated doesn't show you is the number of contracts and investors we lost. I kept the company afloat on my own dime for six months after my grandfather passed. I flew around this country and the world to rebuild the relationships a rumor practically destroyed. As for eating and living like a king, as you put it. I have other finances that are not tied into Masen Enterprises. It was one of the first things my grandfather taught me, and I'm thankful because those finances are what helped me rebuild my company," he answered. I smiled at that because the question put him on the spot but he had a good answer.

**_Edward POV_**

I sat across from this woman that was literally turning me inside out. When I first saw Isabella in the hallway after I yelled at the stupid girl that, if it wasn't for Emmett would have knock me the hell over, I was actually pleased to see her face. Even if she was cursing me the hell out in front of a group of people. Her hair was down around her shoulders and her face was free of the face paint. She was gorgeous. Then, when that thought crept into my mind, it pissed me off. Now as she sat in front of me doing this interview I couldn't help but think those same thoughts again, she was fucking gorgeous. Every movement she made I watched intensely finding it sexy, even when she drank from her cup.

Then there was the fact that I didn't intimidate her like I did everyone else. There were only two other people in the world who aren't blood related and could stand up to me the way Isabella did and that was Emmett and Heidi. In the span of one day she had put me in my place more than once. Her last question proved that she wasn't afraid of my reaction.

"So Edward you grandfather gave back a lot, what have you done to continue that legacy of his?" she asked me. I smiled at her, I couldn't seem to help myself. "I just recently started the Masen College fund, for inner city kids. As many of you know I paid to have the parks opened to children seven days a week, eliminating that expense from the city of Chicago. I have continued the Masen Recreation Centers and cancer center in the hospitals. Also for years I've given my money as well as my time to the Make A Wish Foundation and the Special Olympics," I answered and saw the surprised expression that passed her face.

I knew that to many people I came off as a jerk who didn't give a damn about other people's feelings. And in some way I was, but I learned that there was no making friends in my line of business because at the end of the day everyone wanted something from me. Those who knew me, understood me, and honestly I was different with them.

I saw the woman who introduced herself to me earlier as Rosalie signal to Isabella and Michael for a commercial. The little woman with short dark hair ran over to Isabella again and touched up her makeup. I watched as she put lipstick on Isabella's plump lips and I wanted to kiss her until all the lipstick was gone. That thought pissed me off so I checked the time on my watch to distract me from watching her. Then her beautiful voice asked, "have somewhere important to be?"

"Yes, actually I do, if that's alright with you."

"Why would it matter what's alright with me?"

"It doesn't, I was being sarcastic," I tell her and watch her eyes narrow at me. They signal that the show is about to start again and I watch Michael whisper in her ear and she blushes. I wanted to punch the ass in his face for having that effect on her, and then I became angry again with my reaction towards her. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to get myself straight. Today was the first day I ever met this woman and I already wanted to kick men's asses for calling her Bella and making her blush.

"Hello, we are back and for those of you just checking in, we are here with Edward Cullen," Isabella said with a smile on her face, and she turned to me.

"Now Edward, what is this I hear about you being sued by a reporter for punching him in the face for a remark concerning your grandfather?" Michael asked me. I noticed Isabella blush but it seemed more like embarrassment.

"That was settled outside of court. I was angry because my grandfather had just died and the man said something I felt was inappropriate. I'm sure he and his wife are enjoying the money immensely," I answered and watched Isabella began to chew on her bottom lip as Michael cut his eyes at her.

The two continued with questions but they were more about what I planned to do with Masen Enterprises and what I already had in the works. When the show was over I thanked them both for having me, shaking Michael's hand and kissing the back of Isabella's again. I was surprised I felt that jolt of shock when our hands touched again. I walked off the stage and over to Emmett who I noticed had been eye fucking that woman Rosalie most of the interview.

"You ready to go?" Emmett asked, finally noticing me standing in front of him. "I want to talk to Isabella first," I tell him. Emmett grins at me and I roll my eyes at him.

"Not like that. I want to know if she was serious about paying my dry cleaning bill," I tell him. He slaps his massively large hand down on my shoulder. "You can lie to people who don't know you and even lie to yourself but you can't lie to me Eddie. You just want an excuse to see her again."

I don't tell him that he's right because honestly there was no point. He told me he was going to go have Seth bring the car around and I waited for Isabella and Michael to end the show. When they did I slowly walked over to her and she looked surprised to see me.

"Can I help you Mr. Cullen?" she asked me and I watched a curl fall into her face. I wanted so bad to push it behind her ear but I refrained. Fuck this was ridiculous. I knew nothing about this woman. Maybe it was her putting me in my place. _Nope you wanted her before she did that, _my inner monologue politely pointed out.

"I wanted to ask you if you were sure about paying my dry cleaning bill?" I ask her and she smiled. "Yeah, sure. What, you can't afford it?" she asked sarcastically, and I have this sudden urge to kiss her. Fuck! I shout in my head. I needed to get away from her.

"No I just wanted you to know that you can mail the payment, I would prefer not seeing you again. To save my other Armani's," I tell her. My inner monologue calls me a coward. Isabella was trouble being both a distraction and the media, and with the private investigation I would have going at the company I didn't need either, I reminded myself. Isabella looked at me and stepped closer. The air around me filled with her beautiful fragrance and I tried not to breathe, for if I did I would have consumed her in this very spot.

"Mr. Cullen believe me when I say, I don't want to see you again either. I tend to hate men who are jerks to the people around them and from what I saw earlier you are most certainly a jerk. Have a nice damn day, and I'll be sure to help you out and pay your dry cleaning bill. Have your people call my people," she says and then turns on her heels and walks away. Did she just say she hate me? And why did that cause pain in my chest? I watched her walk away and her body looked fucking amazing in that red dress. I saw the way Michael watched her ass and I wanted to go over to him and pummel his face in.

"Edward, Seth is outside," I heard Emmett say from behind me. I give Isabella one last look and tell myself I will forget about her. No more watching this god forsaken show in the morning. I had better things to fill my time with. I turned and followed Emmett outside and was ambushed by paparazzi. I quickly jumped into the car and Emmett followed.

"So are we setting an extra plate at the dinner table?" Emmett asked. "Shut the fuck up Em," I tell him and he laughs, not fazed by the anger in my voice. "You said something stupid and fucked it up before it even started didn't you?" Hhe asked and I looked at him.

"There is nothing to fucking start Emmett."

"Yeah tell that to someone else. Heidi called me and said that you were watching Isabella so intensely that women at home were probably fanning themselves."

"You and Heidi need to mind your own damn business," I bark and again he laughs then tosses his large arm over my shoulders. "You are my business boss, or are you so incompetent you forgot?" he asked tossing the words I said to Isabella this morning back in my face. When we arrived at the office I prepared for my meeting with Mr. Shoe which went well thankfully. He informed me he would need me to fly out to China and pitch it to the rest of his company, but he liked my idea. After that meeting I had a few more with some of my employees. There was Benjamin, Paul, Laurent, Victoria and Royce. They were the only ones I worked with on a weekly basis. They all took their seats in my office and Jessica came in to take notes like I asked her to.

"What do you have?" I ask and waited for them to answer. "They have a new Tablet model in tech they want you to look at." Paul speaks first and I nod my head. That was the branch I originally ran when my grandfather was alive. He didn't know much about technology but I let him know it was the way of the twenty-first century. So thanks to me Masen Enterprises tapped into Tech and we were benefiting from it. "Nothing new with the hotels, but the anniversary for the hotel in Seattle, Washington is in two months and the manager there wants to know if you will attend the dinner," Laurent asked me. The hotels are how Masen Enterprises started and then it expanded into almost everything and anything you could think of. I looked at Jessica and she quickly pulled out my planner and flipped to two months from now.

"You'll just be returning from New York the day before."

I nod my head. "Tell them I'll be there. Victoria, your head of press, any news?" I ask her and she smiles at me. I ignore the stupid grin on her face.

"I've received a few calls from magazines and other channels requesting interviews with you specifically. I tried to tell them you were not available and that I could answer any questions about the company but they declined," she answered and I nodded my head. I turned to Royce and saw that he was fidgeting in his seat. "The uh contract we had with the architect for the new building fell through and…" I felt the fucking anger in me build. I had until the end of the year to get the new hotel up and this was not what the hell I needed.

"What the hell do you mean the contract fell through?" I ask between clenched teeth. I see the worried looks on everyone's face but I don't care. "They claimed that we didn't get them all the legal papers they would need and…" I damn near growl causing him to stop mid sentence.

"They claimed not to have the papers? Royce this company has been working with Smith Architects for years and not once have we had a fucking problem out of them. So I recommend you be fucking honest before I call Harold Smith and ask him. Did you get the fucking papers filled out and to the lawyer?" I ask him and now all eyes are on him.

"Well no, because he wasn't there and then his secretary said he would be gone for weeks and then…I-I got busy with the Shoe contract and…" I raised my hand to stop him from talking. I stood up placing both my hands firmly on my desk.

"It sounds to me like you can't do your fucking job. Find another architect and lawyer by five today or you will be feeding your wife and family with the lint in your pocket, because if I lose this land and contract for the new hotel it will come from your very own pocket," I tell him and he swallows hard. I tell all of them they can leave and Benjamin remains. After they left I looked at Benjamin.

"Did you call the investigator?' I asked Benjamin and he nodded his head. "I called an agency called Volutri. They are going to come by later to brief you on how they plan to start the investigation. Do you really think that person trying to frame Edmund is still here?" Benjamin asked me and I sat back down in my chair.

"Yes I do, because they didn't succeed. When the guys from the agency arrive bring them to my office, I don't care who I'm in a meeting with," I tell him and he nods his head and gets up and leaves. I run my fingers through my hair and look at Jessica. "Hire me an assistant," I tell her and she starts to fumble with her pen and pad.

"Mr. Cullen I swear what happened this morning will never happen again I mean it was a mistake and…" I put my hand up to stop her from talking. She obviously thought I was firing her. "Jessica I'm not firing you. I just figure that with all these new contracts and jobs I would be more busy then usual and instead of burning you out I think you could use some help keeping up with me. You'll continue to take care of my schedules, making appointments and flight plans, where as my assistant will take care of preparing for meetings, and running simple errands," I tell her and watch her relax in her seat. I then look at her and say, "unless there is something I need to fire you for…"

"…No Mr. Cullen, like I said earlier, today was a mistake that will never happen again. I'll get right on hiring you an assistant," she says jumping up from her seat and heading for the door. When she touched the door knob I stop her by calling her name. "Yes, Mr. Cullen?" she asks, looking nervous about what I was going to say.

"This assistant better not fuck up or it is your job as well. So I would hire carefully if I was you." I tell her. She nods her head then rushes out of the office. I sit back in my seat and run my fingers through my hair just as my office phone rings. I don't bother to answer knowing that Jessica would. Then her voice came through.

"Mr. Cullen it's your sister." she says. I knew that it's Bree because I told Jessica if Emily called to tell her I was in a meeting. I answer with a smile on my face.

"I tried calling you this morning."

"I know sorry I was busy, I caught your interview today," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Yeah thankful that's over," I tell her and couldn't help thinking about Isabella again.

"Sure, so how long have you been sleeping with the co-host?" she asked me. "What? I'm not." I tell her really not enjoying the idea of talking about my sex life with my younger sister.

"Oh please Eddie, you were undressing her the entire interview," Bree tells me and I'm thankful Emmett isn't here to hear her because I would never hear the end of it. "How is school going?" I say to change the subject. Bree was in her senior year at NYU. She was the reason I would be in New York two months from now, for her graduation.

"It's going alright; I have finals coming up and honestly can't wait for it to be over," she tells me. We talk for a few more minutes until there is a knock on my door. I tell them to come in and see it is Benjamin with three other men.

"Bree I have to call you back…"

"Alright love you big brother."

"You too, be safe," I tell her. "I will, I will," she says back and hangs up the phone. I motion for them to take a seat and then call to Jessica's desk for her to tell Emmett to get up here.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, I'm Marcus, this is Aro, and Caius."

I shake each hand and my office door opens and Emmett enters. I introduce him and tell Jessica to hold all my calls.

"Benjamin briefed us on the issue and we think the easiest way to do the investigation, since you believe it's someone in the company, is to plant a mole." the one named Aro says to me. I nod my head. "Alright who's the mole?" I ask and the one named Caius smiles.

"That will be me. I pretend to hate working for you and eventually the thief will show their head since they'll feel the same way."

"That won't work," Emmett says and they all look at him. "Why not?" Aro ask him. Emmett sits on the edge of my desk. "Because more than half of this damn company hates working for Edward. But each of them knows how huge of an opportunity it is to work for him and his company. You have to find the ones that are not afraid to risk their jobs, because the ones who are would never try to blackmail or frame him," Emmett answers and I actually have to smile because he's right.

"Do you hate working for Mr. Cullen?" Marcus asked Emmett. I knew they were checking him out right in front of me. "Edward doesn't give me shit like he does anyone else. While he is my boss I also think of him as a best friend, so whoever is trying to destroy his company and his family's legacy will have to answer to me," Emmett says and I smile. That was why he was my body guard, because I knew I could trust him with my life no matter what.

We discuss the plan further in detail and then they left saying that Caius will return tomorrow and that I needed to have a list of all my employees for them by tomorrow. I let Jessica know and she told me she was on it. Royce came into my office a quarter to five with the name of a new lawyer and architect. The lawyer was John Jenks and the architect was a Jasper Whitlock Hale. They would both be meeting with me tomorrow.

"Royce you must really want to keep your job," I tell him looking over the credentials of the architect Jasper Hale. "Yes Mr. Cullen I do. I enjoy working for you Sir," he lied and I nodded my head.

"If they fuck up, you're fired," I tell him and he nods his head. I tell him he can go and he rushes out of the office. When Emmett and I were left in the office alone I fell back against the chair and looked at my watch. Somehow it was already six in the damn evening.

"Eddie you know if you weren't an ass to people you probably wouldn't need me to protect your ass."

"Probably, but then I wouldn't have my best friend around and you wouldn't have a job. So I'm an ass for you Em." I tell him and we both laugh knowing that was bull shit.

There was a knock at my door and I knew it was Jessica since everyone else should have left for home already. I tell her to come in and she hands me an envelope.

"This came via carrier, from an Isabella Swan," she says and I look up at Emmett who is smiling. I take the envelope and tell her she can go home now. She tells Emmett and I goodnight then quickly leaves. I open the envelope and twenty and fifty dollar bills fall out onto my desk. I look up at Emmett and he is trying to hold in a laugh. I see a sheet of paper inside and take it out and unfold it.

**_Mr. Cullen,_**

**_Here is two thousand dollars to assist you in your hardship. I hope this covers your dry cleaning bill, or pays for a new Armani. Now you have no damn reason to see or speak to me again. Have a nice life Assward!_**

**_-Isabella Swan _**

I toss my head back in laughter and hand the note to Emmett who laughs as well. "Oh I'm taking this to Heidi and your mom, they'll love this." He says and I'm still laughing unable to actually care.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter please leave reviews, I always love to hear what my readers think!<strong>

**Will try to post every two days, but reviews will encourage me to post sooner!**


	3. More than Infatuation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer **

**A/N: This is my second fanfic, so hey again to readers from the other story, and hello to my new readers. **

**Thank you so much for the add to favorites and the add to story alerts, really happy all of you like the story so far…hope all find this one good too.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta Cattinson!**

**Also thank you to those who reviewed you guys are great, which is why this chapter is early!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More than Infatuation <strong>_

**_Edward POV_**

It had now been two weeks since the interview. I watched Isabella's damn show every morning despite me telling myself not to. Even if I missed it in the morning I recorded it on my DVR, all just to see her heart shaped face and hear her voice. The way I saw it, was that I could enjoy seeing her face every day without her actually having to be around. I knew it was in my best interest that I not be around her, or I was bound to toss her over my shoulder and take her home. I never heard the end of it from Emmett who caught me watching her show one morning.

The last time I saw her in person was a week ago at the mayor's black and white ball. I was talking with the police commissioner when I saw her standing with the fucker Michael Newton while talking with the mayor. Michael's hand rested on her bare low back and I wanted to go over and hit him for touching her. She was wearing a slim formfitting black backless dress. Her hair was up with curls letting her arch in her back be visible to everyone. I excused myself from the commissioner and walked over to where she was standing.

When I walked up just a few feet behind her I caught the tail end of what she said to the mayor. "…I just don't see why you would have to let so many police officers and fireman go, instead of simply cutting your salary and those of the other overpaid city workers." I waited before making my presents know because I wanted to hear what the mayor's response would be.

"That young lady is why only men should be in politics and woman should stand in the background."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

She snapped and I quickly approached them purposely coming up between her and Newton and causing his hand to slide from her back, "I'm sure our mayor didn't mean it the way it sounded. Surely he knows that this country would be nowhere without the great women who helped us build it." I say looking at the mayor with a smile on my face.

"Mr. Cullen, how nice of you to attend my dinner."

He said obviously kissing my ass, I turn my attention to Isabella who is looking up at me with dear I say a hint of desire. "Yes, I am enjoying the beautiful scenery." I say only looking at Isabella because that was the only beautiful scenery I was interested in. She blushed then looked away, "Mayor we will continue this conversation on the show, so that it will be on record." She told him and he nodded his head at her.

"Of course Ms. Swan, I enjoy watching you dig in my ass."

He tells her and she smiles then excuses herself. Michael runs up behind her placing his hand back on her low back as if to claim her. I watched Isabella intensely, I didn't like the way she was affecting me but I also couldn't seem to stay away from her. The mayor started talking to me about him running again next year and I knew he was trying to get to asking me to sponsor him. "Have your office call my office, excuse me." I say walking away and towards Isabella.

"You must make it a habit of putting men in their place."

I say coming up behind her, she slowly turns around and smiles at me, "I do when it is necessary." She replies and I give her a crooked grin.

"At least he walked away with his suit unstained."

"Right? Keep talking and I'll stain this nice little white jacket you are wearing."

Isabella replies holding up the champagne glass she was holding in her hand. I was wearing black slacks with a white Armani suit jacket and black tie. "Yes, I was able to get this jacket thanks to a woman who aided me in my hardship." I told her and she blushed again and I realized I enjoyed making her do that.

"Mr. Cullen it is really good to see you again."

Michael said making his presents known; I shook his hand never taking my eyes from Isabella's. "Bella I think that we should get going." I heard Michael say and I don't know if it was because they really had to go or because he wanted to get her away from me.

"Isabella, will you dance with me?"

I ask taking her champagne glass out of her hand. One dance would get her out of my system, then I would be done with whatever this infatuation was, at least that was the lie I told myself. She placed her hand in mine and I felt that jolt of electricity again and when I looked at her eyes I saw she felt it too.

"Edward can we go now, my feet are killing me."

Before I can respond, Isabella snatches her hand from mine and anger replaces the desire I saw there. "Yes, Edward I think you should take your date home. Michael I'm ready to go." Isabella says giving him her hand, I reach for her but Michael stops my hand from touching her and he says,

"Have a good night Mr. Cullen."

"Fuck off Newton,"

I say between clenched teeth. Then I look at Isabella and say, "Isabella let me explain." She turns to me and I see her cheeks are red.

"There is nothing to explain, you have a date to tend to as do I. Good night Mr. Cullen"

She says and I watch them walk away. I turn around to Tanya who has a confused look on her face. "What did I just miss, I mean did I mess something up?" she asked and I shake my head holding my arm up for her to take and she does.

"She thinks we are together."

"Oh…Oh no Edward do you want me to go tell her you are just my cousin. I mean I didn't mean to mess that up."

Tanya rambles and I shake my head no, "Don't worry about it. Honestly I don't need the distraction of dating anyone. That's why I ask you and Irina to accompany me to all of these dinners and balls." I remind her. Tanya was my cousin from my father side of the family and I often asked her and her sister Irina to stand in as my date when I had to make an appearance anywhere.

"Edward maybe dating someone is just what you need, I mean have you dated anyone since Jane?"

"No and I want to keep it that way, I have a lot to deal with being Edward Cullen CEO of Masen Enterprises I don't need some woman around biting my head off about not spending time with her and trying to squeeze every penny out of me."

"Edward, not all women are like Jane."

"I know, too bad I'm related to all of the women who are not like Jane."

I say and she laughs, "I saw you watching her. You are interested." Tanya says and my jaw becomes tight, "Can you drop it and don't speak a word of this to my mother." I tell her and she giggles then says she'll see what she can do.

That night was a week ago and I felt like I was going through some kind of withdraw not seeing Isabella in person, and I hated it because I didn't know the damn woman.

I sat in my office and listened to my assistant Samantha go over the notes she took from the meeting I just finished up on. I had to admit Jessica did a good job looking for my assistant, and though I didn't tell her that I was sure she got the idea when I gave her a bonus and raise.

"Mr. Cullen, I took the liberty to prepare conference room B for your meeting with the Volturi and also ordered you all lunch from the Thai restaurant."

Samantha told me once she finished reading the notes, "Good, leave the notes on my desk and you can go take lunch. Be back by three for the meeting with Mr. Hale." I tell her, whenever I met with the Volturi I called Jessica in for the meeting because I didn't need Samantha going back and telling anyone what she heard in the meeting.

"Yes Sir."

She says and gets up and leaves my office. A moment later Jessica and Emmet enter, "The Volturi is here and they brought a Mr. Riley Biers with them." Jessica says and I look at Emmett. "I checked him already, he's clean." Emmett tells me and I nod my head and get up from my seat. I walk past the two of them out into the hallway as they both follow behind me. I can't resist the smirk at the way the entire floor becomes quiet when I'm walking through the halls or the way people jump out of my way. When I reach the double doors to the conference room I pull them open to see four men sitting at the round table. I notice three and assume the other must have been Mr. Biers.

"Mr. Cullen, it's good to see you again."

Marcus says shaking my hand, "You too Marcus, Aro." I say nodding my head to them. Caius was here every day as if he was a real employee. I looked over at Riley Biers and Aro noticed,

"Oh Mr. Cullen this is our technical expert Riley Biers."

He says and I shake his hand, "Mr. Cullen it is really an honour to meet you." He says and I crake a smile, and take a seat. Jessica does the same while Emmett stands by the door.

"So why is he here?"

I ask getting right to the point, "To tap all the phones in the building and to trace everyone's activities on the companies computers." Marcus answers and I sucked in a deep breath.

"Paul already has all of that done."

"True but other people in the company has access to it, with this the only people with access to it will be you and us."

Aro explains and I nod my head. I turn to Riley now, "Explain what you are going to do and explain it fast I have another meeting." I tell him and he quickly explains what he is going to do. I have to admit I was happy that I understood what he was saying because Jessica looked lost and eventually pulled out her tape recorder. After we finished talking to the Volturi I told them that they could start on the computers after hours so that no one was in the building. I welcomed them to the Thai food Samantha ordered and excused myself back to my office. Jessica and Emmett followed behind me talking about the meeting. Being cryptic as to make sure no one else would understand what they were saying to me.

"Mr. Cullen I have the sketch you asked for, for the new tablet."

Demetri Santiago yells running over to me. I stop and wait for him to reach me, when he does he hands me the roll of paper and I unroll it and look at the sketch as well as read what he put down as its features. My nose flares as I look at it, I was starting to feel like people didn't understand simple ass English. I turn the sketch to Demetri and ask,

"What's missing?"

He looks startled by my question and narrows his eyes at the paper. The entire floor is quiet now, "Nothing Sir." He says looking back up at me. I hear someone mumble _wrong answer_. I turn the paper to Jessica and ask her the same question I asked Demetri. She looks over at Demetri then me and finally the paper.

"The uh, internet security protection; and the WIFI, Mr. Cullen."

Jessica answers noticing the missing features first and I nod my head, but never move the paper. She looks closer and gasps, I knew it was because of the amount of things he had obviously missed. "You also requested that the tablet flips into a netbook and has a screen of 16 inches not 19." Jessica answers and I nod my head then turn back to Demetri,

"Does this look like what I asked for?"

"I-I couldn't…"

"What? Do your damn job right! How is it that my secretary remembered what I requested but you couldn't! Take this…"

I say balling up the paper, "…trash it and start over. Same dead line." I tell him and his eyes bulge out his head, "I can't do all of that by the end of the day." He says and I toss the paper at me,

"Then consider yourself fired, and I'll find someone who'll do it right the first damn time."

I tell him and start to walk up the hallway. This sketch needed to be down in tech to start the model so I would have it by next month to take to China and present to Mr. Shoe and his staff. I didn't have time for fuck ups. "You can't treat people like this you fucking dick!" Demetri yells. I hear people gasp and whisper. I turn around and walk back over to him, Emmett close behind,

"Tell me Demetri, how did, your son enjoy that free ride to college on the companies dime, or how about the company car you drive and the house we paid for so you and your family could relocate. I try to be a fair fucking man and I ask for one fucking thing…..Do your job right the first damn time!"

I bark back at him, I start to walk away and yell for everyone to get back to work before they'll all be in the unemployment line with Demetri. I reach my office and Jessica tells me she is going to get to work looking for Demetri's replacement. I enter my office with Emmett right behind me.

"Did you have to yell at the man in front of everyone?"

Emmett asked me taking a seat in the chair in front of my desk, "Emmett don't start your bull shit, the man is a fucking dick who obviously couldn't follow simple instructions, maybe I should hire Jessica to replace him, at least she listened." I tell him sitting down and he laughs. My office phone rings and I ignore it until Jessica comes over the intercom,

"Mr. Cullen it's your mother."

She says and I pick the phone up and press for line one, "Hello Mother." I say into the phone and she laughs, "Mother? You sound like we sent you off to boarding school." She replied and I laugh.

"What can I do for you mom?"

"You could meet your father, sister and I at Eclipse tonight."

She says and I try not to groan because the last thing I want to do is spend my evening with my sister Emily. "Eclipse tonight?" I guess trying to think of some excuse.

"Yes tonight Edward and I'm not taking any excuses work can wait for one night."

"Mom I would really rather not…"

"Edward dear please, I haven't seen you since watching you on the darn television. A mother shouldn't have to be subjected to simply seeing her only son on television and never in person."

My mother says and l run my fingers through my hair and blow out a breath, obviously that was all she needed to hear. "Great, I'll see you at eight. I love you dear." She says into the phone and I smile, " Love you too and see you at eight mom." I tell her then hang up the phone.

"So dinner with the folks?"

"And Emily."

"Oh then count me out."

Emmett said and I laughed, "Come on Em, I thought you were my best friend." I say and he laughs, "Oh I still am, I just won't' be having dinner with your evil sister." He answers and I laugh, then Jessica voice comes through on the intercom again,

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Hale has arrived."

"Is Samantha back?"

"Yes"

"Have her escort him in."

I tell her and she says ok, about a minute later Samantha enters my office with Jasper Hale. I stand up and shake his hand then introduce him to Emmett. The first week I met Jasper I told him what I wanted for the new hotel and spoke with John Jenks about the paper work. Depending on what Jasper Hale brought me today would leave me to decide if I would leave the building of the new hotel in his hands. He pulled the blue print out and handed it to me and I sat down and looked it over. Each floor, room, and even structure and designs of the windows I checked and was amazed to see that he had done everything I asked and even added some things I hadn't asked for. I looked up at him and held out my hand.

"I look forward to working with you Mr. Hale."

I say and he smiles looking relieved and shakes my hand, "Just Jasper, and I look forward to working with you as well Mr. Cullen." He says to me with a crooked grin.

"Call me Edward, how soon can you get started?"

"As soon as tomorrow, just have John Jenks; fax the contracts over tomorrow morning."

He told me and just like that I liked this man a hell of a lot more, a ring tone began to play and he looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry this is my wife." He says and I nod my head for him to go ahead and answer,

"Hey babe, yeah the meeting is over. It went great. Eclipse? Bella's sister restaurant, right?"

He said and I knew I heard him say Bella I wasn't hallucinating was I? Wait it wasn't possible he was talking about my Isabella. My? Damn it where did that come from. I saw Emmett looking at me and I could tell my enter dialogue was obviously showing on my face.

"Yeah tell Bella we'll be there."

He says and I want to ask him if he is talking about Isabella but I can't bring myself to ask. He tells his wife that he will see her later and they hang up he looks at me and apologizes again for the phone call.

"It's fine."

I tell him, we talk for a few more minutes when in honesty I was on auto pilot while thinking about the Bella I hoped he was referring to. After Jasper left Emmett was smiling at me,

"You didn't hear a damn thing that man said after Bella did you?"

He asked and I put my middle finger up at him and he laughed, "Just so you know, I'm coming to dinner now. I can't miss this."He tells me and I growl a few curses at him as I walk back to my desk to finish up some work.

By the time seven rolled around I was actually nervous, as if I was going on a date with the woman. Hell I still didn't know if the Bella I was thinking about was the same one Jasper was talking about. I dressed in a black Gucci suit with no tie. Heidi entered the room wearing a smile,

"You look handsome; try to play nice with your sister."

She says and I look at her, "Who told you I was having dinner with her, my mother or Emmett?" I ask her putting on my cufflinks on. She smiles at me, "Your mother, she called to ask me to make certain you leave to go meet them at the restaurant." Heidi answers and I laugh,

"Let my mother know I will be there."

I tell her walking to my closet and opening the drawer that contained my watches. "So please tell me we are taking the Aston!" I hear Emmett's voice boom through my pent house. I groan again at the idea that he is coming with me. I decided on a gold watch and put it on my wrist.

"Yeah, but if you piss me off you're finding your own way home."

I tell him as he enters my bedroom; he laughs then places a kiss on Heidi's cheek. "Of course, your highness." He tells me and I put my middle finger up at him causing me to get slapped on the hand like a five year by Heidi.

"Did you tell your mom I was coming?"

"Em we both know she already anticipated that you were coming along."

I tell him and he nods his head in agreement. I tell Heidi not to get in any trouble while I'm gone and she tells me to try and be nice. Emmett and I leave for the restaurant and I drive my Aston Martin. As much as being driven around made things easier, I still liked to try and regain some of my independence. When we arrived at the restaurant I pulled up and valet met me at my door, I looked at the man before I handed him my keys,

"If my car comes back with one scratch and I'll have your job."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

He tells me then climbs into the car. I walk towards the entrance and Emmett shakes his head at me, but I ignore him. We enter the restaurant and are greeted by a talk slender woman,

"Mr. Cullen, your mother has just arrived please follow me."

She says coming from behind the podium, Emmett and I follow her while I scope out the restaurant for any sign of her. Then I realized that they could have easily come earlier or later. When we approached the table my mother and father smiled and both stood up. I greeted them both then turned to my sister who was still seated with her head turned away from me.

"Hello to you too. Emily."

I say in a sarcastic tone, she huffs and puffs then looks at me, "Edward, you look nice, as usual." She says and to an unknowing person that was a compliment but I knew my sister better than that. I look to the man who is sitting next to her and hold out my hand.

"You must be Sam."

I say, he smiles and shakes my hand. "Nice to finally meet you Edward, I heard great things about you." He says and I look at my sister then say, "From my parents I'm sure, since my own sister trashes me better then the press." I say sitting down. Emily glares at me and my mother calls my name in a warning tone.

"Edward, ruin any lives today?"

Emily asked and my jaw went tight, "Emily have you told Sam about your job while you were in college?" I ask and she looks at me with the 'you wouldn't look' and I smile at her. I turn to my mother and smile,

"You look lovely this evening mom."

She looks between Emily and I then smiles, "Thank you, and thank you for showing up." She says and I smile again, "It wasn't like I had a choice once you played the guilty card." I tell her and she laughs. My father places his hand on my shoulder

"You look like you need a vacation son."

"I keep telling him that Mr. C but you know Eddie, all work and no play."

Emmett says and I smile, "You've always been that way. Its how I knew you would be successful." My father tells me and I grin always happy to hear praise from my parents. He then begins to tell me about the cancer center at the hospital.

"I'm happy that's it's helping dad, have you and mom gave any more thought to vacationing in Paris, the house is there and I really don't plan to use it this summer either."

I tell him and he smiles then he looks at my mother. They usually went to Rio for the summers, and before I became CEO I would go to Paris with my now ex-girlfriend Jane. I hadn't been in the past year and I saw no point in the house going to waste this summer as well.

"Darling that would be wonderful, are you sure I would hate to intrude on your house. I know your grandfather gave it to you and…"

"…Mom it would be fine. This way I can get you guys house in Rio renovated."

I tell her and she smiles then kisses my cheek. "This is what I was telling you about, he buys my parents affection." I hear Emily say to Sam and I try not to snap loudly so no one at other tables would hear.

"Emily how do I buy mom and dad's affection with money that is just as much mine as it is theirs?"

I ask her and she looks at me, "I do believe I wasn't talking to you." She says and I ball my hands into fist. The waiter comes over with our drinks and I take that time to get my anger under control. When the waiter walks away my mother looks at Emily,

"Do not give your brother a hard time because he likes to do things for your father and me. If it wasn't for your brother you wouldn't have anything Emily. He maintained our family business with his own money and made certain you needed for nothing and you make sure you never forget that."

"Mom I don't need this family money I have my own."

"Then why the fucking tantrum when you found out grandfather left majority to me?"

I ask her and she glares at me, "Because it wasn't fear. I am just as much his grandchild as you are." She says and I see Emmett glaring at her. I wondered if anyone else noticed she said _I_ instead of _we_ including Bree as well. Emily always wanted the benefits but never wanted to do the work. Everyone pitched in on the company some way, when it started to spiral, everyone but Emily anyway.

"Do you want me to write you a fucking check Emily?"

I bark at her, "Edward language." My mother tells me and I suck in a deep breath and stand up from my chair. "I'm going to get a drink from the bar." I say and go to walk away, Emmett goes to follow me and I tell him to stay.

"Yes stay like a good little puppy."

Emily adds, "Emily because you are Edward sister I'm going to walk away from this table before I do something that gets me locked the hell up." Emmett says and gets up and walks away. I look at Emily and run my fingers through my hair. I want to say something but I don't want to hurt my mother, so instead I walk away. I go to the bar and order a rum and coke. Once the bartenders hands it to me I take a sip and turn to look at the couples on the dance floor.

That's when I saw her; she was wearing a turquoise one shoulder mini dress and her fucking legs looked amazing. I wanted to pick her up and allow her to wrap her legs around me. Her hair was up in a bun with loose strains falling around her face and I wanted kiss the visible part of her collar bone. She was dancing with a fairly tanned man with jet black hair. He was tall and almost as big as Emmett. The way he was holding her said he knew her well and I didn't like it. I started to wonder if maybe she was on a date, but I decided I didn't care.

I drunk the last of my drink and put it down on the bar. Before I could stop myself I start to walk out onto the dance floor towards Isabella. Once I am standing behind her I ask,

"Can I cut in?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter please leave reviews, I always love to hear what my readers think!<strong>

**Will try to post every two days, but reviews will encourage me to post sooner! (That's why this one is early!)**

**Oh and I have a facebook based for my stories, and you can see what I might be up to when I don't post one day.**

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	4. Just Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer **

**A/N: This is my second fanfic, so hey again to readers from the other story, and hello to my new readers. **

**Thank you so much for the add to favorites and the add to story alerts, really happy all of you like the story so far…hope all find this chapter to be a good one too.**

**Also thank you to those who reviewed you guys are great, which is why this chapter is a day early! Special thanks to my sister for reading over this, life saver because I wasn't sure about this chapter at first.**

**Thanks to my Beta Cattinson also!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just Friends<strong>_

**_Bella POV_**

I sat in front of my laptop in my dressing room and bit down on my lip as I was fighting the urge to google Edward Cullen. Ever since I saw him at the Mayor's black and white ball he haunted my dreams more than he had before. When he walked up behind me while I was talking to the mayor, I honestly almost fainted. I don't know why I was surprised he was there, of course the mayor would invite him. I guess I was really just hoping Edward would have declined because he had something better to do. Then when he asked me to dance, I was willing to for no other reason but to be close to him, and then _she _showed up. I didn't know who she was but she was clearly with him and I couldn't believe the peg of jealousy I felt. I mean it wasn't like I had any attachment to him, but I thought even for a second that when he said something about beautiful scenery and the way he was looking at me that he was referring to me.

"Ugh!"

I groaned out loud thinking about how frustrated this all made me. I mean what the hell, would Edward Cullen want with me. I was sure he was playing some game with me that night and I almost fell for it. Sitting here thinking about him I hadn't even noticed my fingers type his name into the search engine box on Google until I hit 'I'm feeling lucky'. Instantly articles and pictures of him popped up. I clicked on the article about him at the Black and White ball and bit my lip at the picture of him that came up. He was dancing with the woman and she was laughing at whatever it was he was saying. The article stated they didn't know who she was but that she accompanied Edward too many other balls and galas.

"He is a fucking pig!"

I yell thinking about how he had asked me to dance as if he didn't already have a date there with him. I looked through some more articles and couldn't resist the smile about him volunteering at the Special Olympics last summer. I didn't know how I had missed it, and then I looked at the date and realized that was the day James and I were declared legally separated. There were many other articles some good ones, some bad. There were also some others of him with two other women. I then became curious and wonder what he looked like with no shirt and googled Edward Cullen half naked. I was amazed at some of the pictures that popped up and I gasped admiring one in particular with Edward at the beach playing foot ball with the large guy that was always with him. I looked through the pictures and saved one of him to my laptop. The man was absolutely gorgeous even if he was an ass. My dressing room door flew open and I quickly slammed my laptop shut.

"Do I even want to know what you were looking at?"

Alice says from behind me and I turn and look at her, "I wasn't looking at anything." I tell her and feel my cheeks warm giving me away, "Your blush says you're lying, what, was it porn?" She asked with a smile on her face and I groan at that idea, and decide to change the subject.

"Jacob is coming into town tonight, and I want to take him to Angela's restaurant."

"Oh hurray I get to finally meet the infamous Jacob Black. When, did he return from overseas?"

She asked me coming up behind me and began to brush my hair, "A couple days ago, he wanted to visit my parents first." I tell her and I see her looking at me through the mirror,

"I heard so much about Jacob, hanging out with you, Rose, Jas and Ang so I have to ask which of you dated him for him to be around so much."

I laugh because I honestly wasn't sure what else to do, "Uh well, he use to have a crush on Rose, but that lasted all of a week." I tell her and she smiles,

"I know about that, but what about you. I mean I've seen the pictures of him in his navy uniform and if I wasn't happily married I would be all over him."

Alice tells me and I groan wrinkling my nose, "Oh ill TMI" I tell her not wanting to hear anyone talk about Jacob in that way. Alice looks at me like I am crazy,

"You never thought about it?"

"No that would be fucking gross."

I tell her and then my chair turns around and I'm facing her, "Spill it." She tells me and I roll my eyes. "Jacob is like a brother to me, I've never thought of him as anything else." I inform her and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Bella please, you never notice that hunk being around you every day?

"Jeez Alice no, I've known Jacob since we were five. When he was twelve his father and mother died in a car accident and my parents took him in and raised him. So again Jacob is like my brother and I have never seen him as anything but." I tell her and she nods her head,

"I didn't know."

"Rose and Jasper feel like it's not their story to tell."

I explain and she nods her head again "Anyway are you and Jasper coming with us to Eclipse or do you old married couple have something planned?" I ask her and she smiles at me.

"I don't believe he has anything planned, but I'll call him."

She tells me and I watch her pull out her cell phone. "Hi honey, is the meeting over with Mr. Cullen?..." She asked and I swore I was hearing things, surely she hadn't just said Mr. Cullen as in Edward Cullen. Why in the world would Jasper be meeting with Edward Cullen and why wouldn't he tell me? _Why would he need to it's not like you and Edward have a relationship?_ My wonderful subconscious points out.

"…How did the meeting go?"

I hear her ask and I feel like I'm waiting for her to say Mr. Cullen again as if I was getting some thrill from it. _But you are getting a thrill from it._ My subconscious says and I want to shout at it but was sure Alice would think I was crazy.

"…That's fantastic Jazzy, we could celebrate with everyone tonight at Eclipse, and Bella wants us to go because Jacob is coming into town."

She tells him and I feel like I'm still waiting on the edge of my chair for her to say anything else about Edward. "Yes, it's Angela's restaurant, oh yay! I'll see you later, love you." She says then she hangs up then looks at me and says,

"We'll be there."

"Why is Jasper meeting with Mr. Cullen?"

I ask her and she smiles at me as if she just got a new idea, "Oh he just got the contract to design and build the new Masen Hotel." Alice tells me and I look at her in shock.

"Isn't it great Bells, the biggest contract of Jasper's career?"

Alice yells and I smile, "Yeah Ali this is huge." I tell her, but my mind is still on the fact that Jasper would be working with Edward Cullen, goodness the more I said his name the stronger the pressure between my thighs was getting and it was starting to become hard to ignore.

We all decided to get dressed at my house and Jasper was picking Jacob up from the airport. "Ok Bella they're on their way." Alice says to me after she hangs up with Jasper, "OK good." I say then Rosalie smiles and says,

"Are you going to let Mike think Jacob is your boyfriend?"

"If it gets him to leave me alone, then yes."

I say looking inside my closet for something to wear, though I hated dressing up I could never bring myself to go to anyone else's restaurant other then my sisters.

"Why isn't Jacob your boyfriend? I mean I've seen pictures of him and he is rather good looking."

Chelsea asks me, and Rose and I laugh, "Because going out with Jacob would be like going out with my brother." I answer and I see the confused look on her face,

"When Jacob was twelve his parents died in a car crash, my parents took him in and raised him with Angela and me, so again going out with Jacob would be like dating my brother."

I explain and she makes the O face. I decided on a turquoise one shoulder mini dress that rippled around my waist but was tight around my torso. When my door buzzed I raced to the buzzer to answer it,

"Yeah!"

"Bella let us up, it's me and Jake!"

Jasper's voice came through the intercom. I hit the button to let them up stairs and rush back to my room to let Alice finish fixing my hair. I heard my door open and then Jacob's voice fill my loft.

"Bella this place is nice, bet James is probably shitting his pants somewhere."

He yelled out and I laughed. He came into the room with Jasper following behind him and I get up to greet him. "Jake I've missed you." I tell him giving him a hug. He lifts me from the floor and then kisses my cheek.

"Missed you too Bells, if you didn't have a hard ass as a boss maybe you would have time to visit, us."

He said looking at Rosalie, she laughed then mugged him in the head, "Hello to you too Jake." She said then he pulled her into a bear hug. After everyone got dressed we left for Angela's restaurant, Eclipse. Jacob rode with me and we caught up on everything that was going on back home.

"I started dating Leah"

"You're kidding."

"Nope, nothing serious but we went out a few times."

He tells me and I smile, Leah Clearwater was a girl he had a crush on all through high school, I remember I use to tease him about it. "I'm happy for you Jake." I tell him switching lanes as I followed behind Jasper's car. Chelsea and Mike were behind me. It seemed that the only people I hung out with where people from work, so having Jacob in town was a bit of fresh air.

"So your mom wanted me to ask you if you are seeing anyone."

"Ugh I knew she wanted you to spy."

I say and he laughs, "She only started asking after that interview you had with that billionaire Edward Cullen." He told me and I quickly looked over at him when he said that.

"Why then?"

"Because the man was looking at you like he was ready to tear your clothes off and attack you on stage."

Jake answered and I laugh and admitted to myself that I probably wouldn't have minded if he would have done just that, "That man is an asshole, and I highly doubt he has given any thought to tearing my clothes off as you put it Jake." I tell him and he smiles,

"You like him don't you?"

"What? I don't know the damn man."

"Right but you still didn't answer my question."

"Shut up Jake!"

I snap and he laughs as if he knows something I don't and I change the subject a little and tell him about Mike. "So you want me to act like your boyfriend?" He asked as if grossed out, "Yes, I'm hoping he would get the message that I'm not interested. I think he took us going to the Black and white ball together as more then what it was. I mean we were both invited because of the show, it was nothing more than that and yet he acts like it was." I tell him and he smirks but doesn't say anything right away.

"I don't have to kiss you or anything, do I? Because no offense but I think that would make me sick. I mean you're my sister, that's just fucking nasty."

Jake said and I tossed my head back in laughter, "Hell no, if you kiss me I swear Jacob Black I will kick your ass."

I tell him and he laughs. When we make it to the restaurant, I give my car keys to the valet and we all headed inside.

"Hey Bella, I'll get Angela for you."

Helen the hostess says to me when I walk in, a few seconds later I see my sister walking over to us. She quickly gives Jacob a hug first then me. I introduce her to Chelsea and Mike, and then Angela takes us over to a table she reserved for us. When we go to sit down Mike goes to pull my chair out and Jacob jumps in front of him and does it before Mike touches the chair. I look up at Jake and try not to laugh at the scowl on Mikes face. They bring us over our drinks and we all start to talk and joke around.

"So Jacob, how did you and Bella meet?"

Mike asked and everyone smiled trying not to laugh, "Oh Bella and I have known each other for years." Jacob answered tossing his arm over my chair. I see Alice and Rose snicker and I hide my face in Jacob's arm to keep from laughing.

"Uh, Bella have I told you, you look beautiful tonight?"

Mike asked and pulled my head up and looked at him, "Thanks Mike." I say then pick up my wine glass and drink from it. Alice and Jasper get up to go dance and I warn them to remember that there are other people in the club, Alice winks at me and I shake my head.

"Bella would you like to dance?"

Mike asked me already standing up as if he knew I would say yes, "Bella doesn't dance with anyone but me." Jacob says getting up and pulling me up from my seat. I laugh because he was honestly telling the truth. Other then James at our wedding and my father I never danced with anyone else but Jacob, he was the only person able to deal with me constantly stepping on his feet. Holding Jakes hand we walk out onto the dance floor,

"Is he pissed?"

I ask Jake, and he looks back and laughs. "Oh yeah, he's probably thinking of away to kick my ass without getting his pretty face messed up." Jake tells me and I laugh. Once on the dance floor he pulls me to him and we slowly dance to the music being played.

"I bet you if I pull you closer his eyes will pop out his head."

Jake says and I laugh, we dance and joke about the different ways we could piss Mike off. "Can I cut in?" I hear a velvet voice ask from behind me and I froze. I watched as Jacob looked to who was behind me then down into my face,

"If the lady doesn't mind."

Jacob says and I slowly turn around and am standing in front of Edward Cullen. I bit down on my lip to keep from voicing how great he looks in his suit.

"Hello Isabella."

"Mr. Cullen."

I reply hardly above a whisper, "I'll leave you two, to catch up." Jakes says then walks away. When he is standing behind Edward he grins at me and puts two thumbs up. Before I can stop him, Edward takes my hand and pulls me against him. His left hand held my right, while his right hand pressed firmly on my lower back like fire. We are so close his body heat envelopes me and I want to melt into him. I remind myself that he's an ass and this is probably some game to him.

"I didn't say I would dance with you."

"You also didn't say you wouldn't dance with me."

He says as he begins to sway us together slowly, "Aren't you afraid I'll ruin your Armani." I say sarcastically and he gives me that crooked grin again.

"No this is Gucci and you don't have a drink in your hand."

He tells me and I roll my eyes, "I thought you never wanted to see me again." I say trying to stay focused and not notice that he pulled me tighter against him. He brings his lips to my ear and he says,

"I think I like you in this dress almost as much as I like you in the red one."

I inhale a deep breath and notice that people are starting to watch us in the restaurant. "Why are you here?" I ask him and he chuckles, "Believe it or not I'm here having dinner with my parents and sister." He tells me and I notice the big guy Emmett standing by a table talking to a woman.

"Don't you think you should get back to them?"

I ask wishing he would let me go, because there was no way I could pull myself from him on my own. He doesn't answer me instead he holds me to him and we continue to dance. I fight with the urge to rest my head on his shoulder, so instead I place my hand on his chest. I regret it instantly because I can feel the ripple of his muscles under my hand. I look up at him and notice that he is watching me already. I can't look away from him as I watch his head lower to mine, I feel his breath on my lips and I am about to beg him to kiss me.

"Edward, is she your new flavour of the month?"

I hear a woman ask. Edward stops and I see his face become hard. I pull myself out of his arms and turn around to see a woman about my height with dark hair smiling. Then Edward growls,

"Emily don't start this shit here…"

"What? I think that she should know that you are just going to use her and then be rid of her. She's not your type anyway, rather plain Jane for you Edward."

The woman says and I can tell a few people at other tables heard her. My cheeks turn red from embarrassment and I quickly snatch my hand from Edwards. "Isabella…" He calls to me but I shake my head and quickly walk away. I rush for the bathrooms as I hear Edward spit a few curses to the woman. I walk into the bathroom and try to pull myself together. I don't know what I expected from the dance but a woman who was probably one of his ex's wasn't it. I walked out of the bathroom and see him leaning against the wall.

"What do you want Edward?"

"To apologize."

"No need, we were only dancing. You have a good night."

I tell him and attempt to walk away, he grabs my hand and pulls me to him and before I can take my next breath his lips are on mine in a rush. They were soft and warm, I knew I should have stopped this but I couldn't, I didn't want to. I felt his hand cupping my face and I melted into his arms. He then ran his tongue across my lips and the corner of my mouth. I parted my lips slightly wanting to taste him and he accepted my invitation to enter my mouth. When our tongues touched I moaned and then I felt his hand grip my hip pulling me against him. That was when I felt his erection against me and I moaned again just feeling how massive it was. This was a kiss unlike I ever had before and it was with Edward Cullen. He was the pretentious, arrogant, ignorant, and probably a big cheating ass jerk. That notion made me pull away from him and haul off and slap the hell out of him. He looked at me obviously surprised by my slap.

"I don't appreciate being toyed with Edward Cullen, go back to whoever she was and keep me out of your issues."

I tell him then attempt to walk away only for him to stop me, "Isabella she was my sister, that's it." He tells me and I'm breathing heavily now.

"Edward, we need to go, someone leaked to the press that you were here."

I turn to the voice and see the large man standing at the end of the hall, "Give me a minute." Edward says still holding my hand. I look back at him and he's still looking at me intensely.

"Edward you don't have a minute, if you want to get out of here without me having to carry you we need to go now."

The man says, "Emmett give me one fucking minute!" Edward barks so loudly I flinch, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." He says but I never turn my head to see if he walked away. Edward tugs on my hand to pull me closer and I go to him.

"I shouldn't have kissed you like that, I'm sorry."

He tells me and I don't say anything because I honestly don't know what to say. He cups my face in his hand and his thumb rubs over my cheek.

"I want to get to know you Isabella; I want to know the woman behind the feisty one that has put me in my place multiple times."

He tells me and I suck in a deep breath, "Bella, Angela is looking for you." I hear Rosalie say and pull my eyes from Edwards and look at Rosalie. I see her eyes connect with my and Edward hands and I look back at him.

"The owner is letting us use the back entrance. Edward we need to go NOW!"

I hear the thick voice belonging the man Edward called Emmett yell. Edward grumbled then placed a soft kiss on my lips and walked away. I stood there dumb founded I mean what more could I do.

"Bella what the hell was that?"

"I don't know I mean…"

I stop unsure of just what to say. I walk back up the hall to go to our table and see everyone looking at me. "What?" I ask and then they all look at the door way. I look over see they were looking at, James arguing with Angela at the podium trying to get inside. After the incident with Edward, James quit his job as a field reporter and became a free lance paparazzi so I was more than certain he was here because someone leaked that Edward was here.

"You want me to get rid of him?"

Jacob asked and I shook my head, "I got it." I tell him and walk over to Angela as I walk up behind her, I heard James say, "Come on Angela I'm your brother in law." I roll my eyes at the thought. James then looked up and caught sight of me.

"There's my little wife."

"…Ex wife James."

I correct him and he shrug his shoulders, "So I got a notice from a little birdie that Edward Cullen was dancing with a beautiful lady in blue here at Eclipse, and if it wasn't for the beautiful part I would think they were talking about you." James says and I step towards him with my fist balled and Angela stops me.

"Come Bella, take a swing so I can sue the hell out of you and get the rest of _MY _settlement as well as a few of your hefty hosting checks."

"Fuck you James!"

I bark at him and he smiles, "No dear remember you weren't good at it the first time." He said with a grin, "I recommend you fucking leave before I make you leave." I hear Jacob say from behind me, James looked up at him and I saw his eyes go large.

"Jacob surprised to see you here."

"I bet now if you don't stop giving my sisters shit I will shove your head up your ass before you can blink, now get the hell out of here."

Jacob tells him already pulling Angela and I behind him, "Fine, but Angela I know he was here. So I don't mind camping out here until he leaves." James said looking at Angela. She growled a few curses then turned to walk back inside. Jacob steps closer and I grab his arm.

"Just Leave, Now James."

"Alright don't get your panties in a bunch."

James said then smiled at me and left the restaurant. "Fuck Bella what the hell did you ever see in his ass." Jacob asked turning around to face me now,

"I don't know. He was charming back then, sweet and gentle. Then when we tried to start a family and I wasn't getting pregnant it just all went south."

Jacob's large arm went over my shoulder and he pulled me to him, "He's a dick. So how was that dance with Mr. Billionaire?" He asked and when I looked up at him he wiggled his eye brows and I slapped him against his chest as I laughed.

The next day I sat in my dressing room and looked at the half nude picture I had of Edward Cullen and thought about the way he kissed me last night honestly it was all I thought about since last night. There was a knock at my door and I closed my laptop then told the person they could come in. Chelsea entered holding a bouquet of a dozen blue roses.

"Are they for me?"

I ask her and she nods her head, "The carrier said he was under strict instructions to make certain you got this before the show started." She told me putting them down in front of me. I smile at them and slowly smell them.

"So who are they from?"

Chelsea asked and I looked up at her, "I don't know, so get out so I can find out." I tell her and she laughs then walks out of my dressing room. I look for the card and when I find it I quickly pull it out of its little envelope.

**_Isabella,_**

**_These roses were the closet thing I could find to represent your beauty in that blue dress last night. I meant what I said I want to get to know you, but in many ways I shouldn't. I think it would be better for the both us to be friends, because I don't need any distractions. If you would rather I leave you alone all together, please let me know, not that I believe you would hesitate. _**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Assward_**

My god my cheeks were on fire, as the grin on my face was practically stuck there. I mean I wasn't sure what the note meant honestly. But the fact that he took the time to send me roses and write me a card made my heart flutter. I read then note again and asked myself 'Was he saying he only wanted us to be friends?' _But friends didn't kiss friends the way he kissed you last night._ My subconscious politely pointed out to me. I looked at the roses then back at the note. He was right it was better for us to be friends, because I would never be able to give him what he deserved. He was a powerful man who with no doubt wants to have his own heir to leave his company to one day and I could never provide him with one. So there was no point pursuing anything more that with no doubt would end the same way James and my marriage ended.

Then I looked at the part of the note that said if I wanted him to leave me alone all together to tell him. Is that what I wanted? Did I want the man to just leave me alone? _No you want to take him home and do dirty things to him._ My subconscious spoke up, and I shook my head. Before I could make any real decision my door opened and I stuck the card in my bra.

"Oh these are beautiful Bella, who sent them?"

"I don't know Chelsea just brought them in."

I tell her and decide right then that I should ask Edward to leave me alone all together, because I knew if I didn't I was going to fall for a man that would later reject me not just because of the not being able to get pregnant but that I was the ex wife of the man that tried to put him in the poor house. So after Alice left my dressing room I made a call to Edward's office.

"Mr. Cullen's office, this is Jessica."

"Hello Jessica, This is Isabella Swan. Is Mr. Cullen available?"

"Good morning Ms. Swan, I will find out for you right now."

She says and then I'm on hold, I chew on my lip as I looked down at the note in my hand and then back at the flowers again. "Good morning Isabella." His velvet voice says coming through the phone. I take in a deep breath and I prepare to say Mr. Cullen but figured after a kiss like last night there was no need to be so formal. So instead I simply say,

"Hello, Edward."

"I assume you received the flowers."

He asked and I look at the flowers again and say, "Yes, they are beautiful thank you." The phone is silent and I'm fighting with myself to tell this man I want him to stay away from me. I would fall for him and be hurt beyond repair and I knew it.

"Edward…"

"Isabella…"

We say at the same time, and I become nervous wondering what he was about to say to me "You first Isabella." he tells me and I inhale deeply into the phone. "I-I think that it would be best if you…" I paused and thought some more about this, _would being his friend be so bad? And he is an ass what are the real chances you would fall for him? _My subconscious says and I feel like a crazy because I was probably talking to myself more then what was healthy. I could be friends with Edward Cullen; it was completely possible, right?

"…you think it would be best I what, Isabella?"

"That the next time you have flowers delivered they would be delivered to my home. I don't want people jumping to conclusions."

I say and wait for his response then he says, "That's a good idea. I think we should keep our friendship secret after all we don't need the press creating a romance where there isn't one." I wasn't quite sure why that hurt, seeing as though I was actually calling to tell him that I wanted him to leave me alone.

"Right we wouldn't want that, would hate if any of your flavour of the months thought you were dating a plan Jane like me."

I reply then curse myself for bringing up what his sister said yesterday, he chuckles into the phone. "Right, I will be away in Hawaii for the next week so I probably will not see you. Try not to put to many men in their place while I'm gone." He tells me and I smile,

"I'll save the best for you."

I reply then curse myself once again, "Have a great show Isabella." He says and I want to tell him to call me Bella, but I actually like the way he says my name.

"Have a safe trip to Hawaii Edward."

I say and we hang up the phone. I look at the flowers again and then there is a knock at my door. "You're on in fifteen Bella let's go!" I hear Rose yell and I get up and prepare to work.

**_Edward POV_**

I stood in that damn floral shop forever trying to decide what I would write on the card and I eventually chickened out and told her we should just be friends. I ran my fingers through my hair and gave the card to the woman and told her that it was important that the flowers got there before seven. When I walked back outside Emmett was leaning against the car with a smile on his face,

"Do did you ask her to marry you on the card?"

"Fuck you Emmett."

I bark as he pushes off the door and open it for me. We climb inside and I tell Seth to head for the office. When we arrive as always there are fucking paparazzi all over the place. We climb out and I'm swarmed with questions, but all one got my attention.

"Who was the mystery woman you were spotted dancing with at Eclipse last night, sources say it was KBC's Isabella Swan."

I smile but never respond as I go inside. The front desk receptionist smiles our way but I continue for the elevators. When I make it to the floor my office is on I head straight for my office while Emmett make small talk with some of the employees on the floor.

"Mr. Cullen, there is a problem at the hotel in Hawaii and they need you out there today. I already made the arrangements with the airport and called your pilot. Your flight leaves in two hours."

Jessica tells me handing me my mail and following me into my office, "What is the urgent problem that I have to fly the hell out there?" I ask her knowing she wouldn't have gone ahead and made my flight plans without me if it wasn't important.

"Well um, all the employees are on strike and the manager thought he had it under control until last night when they set the dining room on fire."

"They did WHAT!"

I yelled and she jumped, Emmett was at my door in a flash and I was about to have the fucking head of every last one of the idiots that worked at the fucking hotel. I swore I was practically growling now, I walked over to my desk and dropped my mail on it.

"Jessica call Carl Palmer in Los Angeles and ask him how he feels about relocating."

I tell her and she nods her head then quickly walks out my office, "What the hell happened Edward?" Emmett ask me and I shake my head running my fingers through my hair. The phone rings and like always I allow Jessica to answer it. Then she came over on the intercom,

"There is an Isabella Swan on the line for you Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you Jessica, I'll take it."

I say sitting down, I flag for Emmett to leave the room and he does. I pick up the phone and place it at my ear and actually smiled with I said,

"Good morning Isabella."

"Hello, Edward."

"I assume you received the flowers."

I ask waiting for her to honestly tell me why she called, "Yes, they are beautiful thank you." She answers and silence feels the phone.

"Edward…"

"Isabella…"

We say at the same time, "You first Isabella." I tell her and she inhales deeply into the phone. "I-I think that it would be best if you…" She paused and I waited, Jessica came to the door but I shook my head no at her and told her to go away. I swore if Isabella told me that she wanted me to leave her alone, I wasn't sure if I honestly could have kissing her yesterday. Hell being her friend was a reach after tasting her mouth.

"…you think it would be best I what, Isabella?"

I ask needing her to continue, some large part of me wanted her to say that she wanted to be more then my friend then I would feel like I was crazy. She had to have felt that fire in our kiss, but the fact remained I didn't need the distractions.

"That the next time you have flowers delivered they would be delivered to my home. I don't want people jumping to conclusions."

She says and I smile, it wasn't what I wanted to hear, but she obviously anticipated that would be sending her more flowers. "That's a good idea. I think we should keep our friendship secret after all we don't need the press creating a romance where there isn't one." The truth was I didn't want the press to ruin whatever this might be and I knew that they would have.

"Right we wouldn't want that, would hate if any of your flavour of the months thought you were dating a plan Jane like me."

She replied and I growled remembering what Emily said to her yesterday. I wanted to tell her just how beautiful she was to me, I wanted to show her that what my sister said was a load of bull shit. Jessica stood outside my door and she was tapping at her wrist I knew that meant I didn't have much time. So I remind myself that she wants to only be my friend and I chuckle at the thought of me trying to control myself around her, "Right, I will be away in Hawaii for the next week so I probably will not see you. Try not to put to many men in their place while I'm gone." I tell her hoping she knew I was actually serious. I felt like her feistiness belong to me and I didn't want to share.

"I'll save the best for you."

She replied and I close my eyes as I think about what her best might be. I pull myself together and say

"Have a great show Isabella."

"Have a safe trip to Hawaii Edward."

She replies and then we hang up. I look at Jessica who is still standing outside my door, "Jessica you fucking work for me, just like that pilot. So don't you ever stand in front of my door and rush me off the fucking phone again do you understand me?" I bark at her and she quickly nods her head. I get up and tell Emmett that we need to make a stop past my penthouse to grab some clothes. When I climbed into the car my cell phone rings and I see that it is Bree.

"Hey, Bree."

"Hey Eddie, I called your office Jessica said you just left."

"Yeah I have to head out to Hawaii. Are you alright?"

I ask and she giggles into the phone, "Why wouldn't I be? Why are you going to Hawaii and without me might I add?" She says and I laugh and began to tell her what happened.

"Are you serious? What the hell would make them go on strike? I mean you pay everyone well and…jeez is the hotel dining room damaged badly?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to find out. You don't worry about it and keep your nose on those books."

"Alright I will, hey did you know Emily was in Hawaii last month. I was surprised because she told me she stayed at the hotel instead of the beach house claiming she didn't want to stay in anything you were paying for, maybe she will know something."

Bree told me and I inhaled deeply. "I saw her yesterday and she didn't say anything about that." I reply, then I think about the fact that Bree said she talked to Emily at all.

"Emily called you?"

"Oh please we both know hell would freeze over first. I called her because I needed to know if I could use her as a reference on my law school application."

Bree told me, I knew that Emily treated Bree with almost as much harshness as she treated me with. In Bree's case it was because Bree was adopted. My trust fund spoiled brat sister Emily flipped when my parents adopted Bree, she worried that it meant her trust fund would shrink.

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"Because I don't want anyone thinking I got into law school because my big brother threw his weight around, at least with Emily people would know she didn't pay to get me in here."

Bree explained to me and I wanted to add it was only because Emily was too selfish to pay for anything for anyone other than herself. Bree and I talk until I climb onto my jet and head off to deal with the bull shit in Hawaii. Then I got an image of Isabella in a grass skirt and coconut bra in the Hawaii beach house dancing for me. My cock twitches and I readjust myself. "Fuck being her friend is going to be hard." I say to myself.

"You alright Eddie?"

Emmett ask with a smile and I tell him to go screw his self and he tosses his head back and laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about Emily? How about James? And who do you think is going break first and want more in this Edward and Bella friendship?<strong>

**Will try to post every two days, but reviews will encourage me to post sooner! So please review!**

**Oh and I have a facebook based for my stories, and you can see what I might be up to when I don't post one day.**

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	5. Distractions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer **

**A/N: This is my second fanfic, so hey again to readers from the other story, and hello to my new readers. **

**Thank you so much for the add to favorites and the add to story alerts, really happy all of you like the story so far… **

**Also thank you to those who reviewed you guys are great, which is why this chapter is a day early!**

**Thanks to my Beta Cattinson!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Distraction<strong>_

**_Bella POV_**

Alice stood in front of me and I parted my lips slightly so she could place my lipstick on. I swore sometimes at work I felt like a child, as if I couldn't do anything on my own. She then told me to rub my lips together to spread the lipstick and I did. She looked at my face and nodded her head at me.

"There perfect, not too much but not too little."

Alice said and I smiled, "Thanks Ali you're a miracle worker." I tell her and she shakes her head at me. "There was no miracle Bella, you're gorgeous. Honestly if it wasn't for the lights you wouldn't need the makeup." She tells me and I take it only has her being sweet because she naturally was a sweetheart.

"Could you get me a cup of tea Ali, my throat is little sore?"

I ask, and she smiles and nod her head yes. I swore I loved Alice she was like my own personal assistant even though she was just supposed to be my stylist. After she leaves the room, I open my laptop and bit my lip at the delicious man on my desk top. I knew that this was just boarder line stalkerish but the man was gorgeous. Since last week when Edward and I agreed on our friendship I hadn't heard from him all week. I knew he told me he was going to be away in Hawaii all week, but I felt a little hurt that he hadn't called. _Why Bella you told the man you only want to be friends, maybe he's with a woman who has the sense to be more than his friend._ My darling subconscious said and I felt that pit of jealousy again.

I heard the door knob to my door jiggle and I closed my laptop back. Alice entered with the cup of tea and I accepted it with a smile and a thank you.

"So are you ready to interview Jane Marino?"

Alice asked me and I nodded my head, the truth was I was nervous as hell to interview the woman. Doing my stalker Google moments I saw many pictures of her and Edward together. It was obvious in most of the pictures that they had some form of a personal relationship. The only plus was that I knew she wasn't with him in Hawaii but that still left the other two women I saw in the pictures with him.

"What is the name of her new movie again?"

I ask Alice and she laughs, "Dark of the Moon. She plays the lead role, Delfina. Bella are you sure your alright, I mean you looked blue when Rosalie told you that you were interviewing her today." Alice said and I drunk from my cup again. I didn't know until three days ago that I was interviewing Jane today and I felt unprepared.

"I'm fine, I mean she's a famous Europe model, in her first leading movie role, of course I wouldn't be nervous that the station gave me less than three days to prepare questions for her."

"I know its messed up. Rosalie said she tried to push it for next week but the damn diva muscled her way into this week's line up."

"Yeah I know. I think I'll just leave most of the questions to Mike. I didn't even watch the sample DVD of the movie her studio provided."

I tell Alice and she laughed, "You're lucky because the movie was horrible, I see why the critics said she should have stuck to modeling." She said and I laughed. My door opened and Rosalie walked in and she looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel. "That little bitch is so lucky that I can't kick her ass without getting fired." Rosalie said and I laughed putting my cup on the table.

"What did she do?"

"She told me I was fat, and that I should look into getting some work done. And the bitch said it as if she gave me a compliment,"

Rosalie snapped and I tried to stifle my laugh, "Rose you are beautiful don't let her get to you." Alice told her and Rosalie blew out a breath.

"Oh I know I'm beautiful, I mean who wants to be skinner then a fucking pencil anyway."

I couldn't help but laugh then, "Bella good luck and try not to scratch her eyes out while we're on the air, then again it would be great for ratings." Rosalie told me and I shook my head at her. I finished getting ready with Alice touching up my lip stick again. We all exited the room together just as Jane was coming up the hallway.

"It is so wonderful that you women in this country feel comfortable enough in your skin to not care about your weight."

"It's such a shame that you feel comfortable looking like a common crake head."

Alice replied and Rosalie and I laughed as Alice walked away leaving a dumb founded Jane, "Who does she work for I want her fired." Jane said and I smiled,

"Technically she works for me, and she will not be going anywhere."

"And who are you?"

"Amazing you fight to get onto my show and don't realize you are talking to one of the co-host. Jane I like to introduce you to Isabella."

Rose said with a smile, Jane looked a little surprised and then she said, "You look different on television." I didn't know the woman well but I knew that she didn't mean that in a nice way.

"I think she looks better in person."

I heard that velvet voice say and my heart practically jumped into my throat. We all turned to the voice and there stood Edward Cullen with the large man Emmett standing just a few feet behind him.

"Mr. Cullen I am surprised to see you here, do you need anything?"

Rosalie asked and he shook his head no, "I just came to see a friend before the show started." He replied looking at me and I smiled. It soon vanished when Jane walked over to him and slid her arms around his neck.

"Oh Eddie Poo I think _friend _is a little too formal to describe our relationship. I planned to stop by your office right after I left, you really didn't have to come here to see me."

Jane said and I saw the large man roll his eyes. I guess I should have seen that coming, I mean it was obvious in those pictures that they had a relationship. Of course he came here to see her, I turned to Rose and told her let's get ready for the show.

"Isabella, wait!"

I heard Edward yell to me. I stopped and slowly turned around. I watched Edward remove Jane's arms from around his neck. "Jane I did not come to see you, I came to see Isabella. Honestly I don't know what the hell made you think I would want to see you." He said and her jaw dropped as if he had just slapped her. I saw the large man smile and I couldn't help but smile also.

"Edward I told you I was sorry about what happen. I think I've given you enough time to get over it and we need to continue our relationship."

"Jane there isn't a damn relationship to continue, now excuse me."

Edward said walking past her. She went to reach for him but Emmett stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She snatched her hand away from him and then stormed back towards the dressing room we reserved for celebrities. Edward now stood in front of me and he looked amazing as his emerald eyes bore into me like fire.

"Isabella, could I talk to you privately?"

He asked and I nodded my head yes not trusting my words. I directed him to my dressing room and told Rosalie to give me a few minutes. She nodded her head and said I only had ten until the show was to start. I nodded my head and Edward and I entered the room. Emmett closed the door leaving Edward and I alone. We stood quietly looking at each other for a while then he ran his fingers through his hair and asked,

"How have you been Isabella?"

"I've been well, and yourself? I hope your trip to Hawaii was eventful."

I said hoping he couldn't hear the little jealousy that was there at the thought that he spent a week in Hawaii with some lucky woman.

"It was business so it was indeed eventful, it could have been better if I would have heard from you though."

He told me and I tried not to smile, but my cheeks heated and he gave me that crooked grin in response. Maybe I was just making something out of nothing but it sounded like he missed me. I pulled myself together because I would not allow myself to look any further into what this was, "You are the one with my cell number Mr. Cullen. It was on the card I gave you." I told him and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't be upset, but I tossed the card in the trash after I left the diner that morning."

"Oh."

Was all I could say to him, what more was there for me to say? He slowly approached me and stopped just short of being in my personal space. "I didn't intend on getting to know you. I mean I don't need the distractions in my life at the moment." He told me and I nodded my head,

"You mentioned you not needing distractions in the card that was with the flowers."

I said slightly hurt at what he said, "But I _want_ to get to know you." He tells me and I sucked in a deep breath, "So us being friends will not be a distraction?" I ask him and he gives me a crooked grin and then pulls out his cell phone.

"I want to give you my private number, so you can reach me directly."

He says avoiding my question, I grab my phone from off my counter and we switch phones placing our numbers into the others. I place my number under Bella, it more out of habit then a request for him to call me Bella instead of Isabella. When he hands me my phone back, I see he entered his name as Assward and I laugh then text his phone with a hello and he grins at me. There is a knock that sounds at the door and I knew that it was my warning that I have a little less than five minutes. But I couldn't leave the room without asking him one question,

"Edward, why do you want to get to know me? I mean you don't appear to be the kind of man that has many women as just friends."

"I've never met a woman I wanted to take the time and get to know before I met you Isabella."

He answers and I inhale a deep breath, there is another knock this time followed by the booming voice I knew belonged to Emmett. "Edward we have to go if you're going to make this meeting." He says and Edward runs his fingers through his hair again looking at me. It seemed like he was fighting to do something. We both head for the door and he opens it for me. When we exit I see Rosalie and Emmett standing outside of the door,

"Isabella, I think I should formally introduce you to my body guard Emmett. Emmett this is Isabella."

Edward says and I hold my hand out and shake Emmett's hand. "It's nice to formally meet the man that has the difficult job of protecting Mr. Cullen." I say and he laughs, "You have no idea just how difficult this job is. It's nice to meet you as well, hope to see more of you. Eddie needs to be reminded he's not king of the world every once in a while and it's exhausting being the only person to remind him of that every day." Emmett tells me and I laugh and see that crooked grin on Edwards face again. Rosalie tells me we must go and I nodded my head but never move my feet, honestly none of us had moved from our spots.

"Isabella please feel free to use that number whenever you want."

"I will, have a nice day Edward, you too Emmett."

I tell them and Rose and I slowly pull our selves away. We turn to walk away, I exhale a large breath, as we walk up the hall. "I got his phone number." Rosalie says and I turn and look at her,

"Who phone number?"

I asked then noticed the defensive tone in my voice, she laughs. "Not your mans number. Emmett's number. He is fuck me hot." She says and I laugh then realized what she said,

"Edward is not my man, we are just friends."

I tell her and she rolls her eyes obviously ignoring what I said, "And it will stay that way because Edward is mine." I hear Jane say from behind me. I turn around and look at her.

"Funny because that was not the impression I got in the hall a few minutes ago. How about you Rose?"

"Nope not the impression I got, I think he was a little repulsed by her actually."

"He is just still mad at me, he will forgive me. He always does."

She said and walked away. I felt my lip curl up and I wanted to pounce on the skinny bitch. "You think if I take her into a dark closet and kick her ass she'll know it was me?" Rosalie asked me and I laughed. I felt a hand touch my waist and I turned to see Mike standing behind me.

"You look great Bella, ready for the show today?"

He asked and I stepped back so his hand would leave my waist. "Yes, I'm ready." I tell him just as I hear Rosalie yelling to everyone that we were on in one minute. They play the theme music and Mike and I walk out on to the stage. We wave at the audience and greet each other like we do every morning. We first talk about the news going on in the city and I flinched seeing what I had to read,

"Edward Cullen has arrived back into our beloved city today, after having to fly out to Hawaii to handle a strike at one of his hotels. The strike soon ended upon Mr. Cullen's arrival."

I say and quickly catch eyes with Rosalie. I know understand why he said the trip to Hawaii was eventful but business. I hated when they snuck in last minute news because I had to quickly pull my thoughts together on live television, and since this was about Edward I needed to think clearly and not like a woman who dreamed about climbing into his sheets with him. "Maybe if the man wasn't a jerk to everyone that worked for him he wouldn't have a strike on his hands. I bet he went there and ordered them all back to work like he was a king or something." Mike said and I turned and looked at him ready to slap him. Why I wasn't sure since technically the part about Edward being a jerk was true.

"We couldn't possibly blame him for the strike. While it is his hotel, he is not there managing it."

I reply coming to Edward's defence and I see Rosalie smile at me, "Isabella you can't deny the man is an ass, especially to his employee's." Mike said and I picked up my cards that held my questions for Jane and began to pretend I was trying to line them up,

"No I guess you can't deny that. But he is just one man with more than thousands of employee's."

"Bella maybe I'm mistaken but it sounds like _you_ are defending Edward Cullen."

"I'm not defending him…" I lie and hope no one could tell I was lying. "… but you can't blame a man for something you know is not his fault. No strike has ever broken out at an office he has ever managed. That is a fact we cannot ignore, and as soon as he went to Hawaii the strike ended. So he must be doing something right that everyone would kill to work for him."

"I agree with you there, it is defiantly a great opportunity to work for Masen Enterprises."

Mike says and I notice Rosalie telling us to head to commercial. "On other news we have Jane Marino with us today. She'll be joining us right after these messages." I say and then Rosalie lets us know when we are off the air. Alice comes over to me and wipes sweat from off my brow I did not notice was there. Rosalie comes over to me and whispers in my ear,

"Try not to be so defensive when Edward is brought up, or you will give whatever the two of you are doing away."

I blush and she smiles at me then walks back off the stage. When we come back we introduce Jane and I leave most of the questions to Mike because I really would rather not talk to her. Then Mike ask the question I was dreading her answer to,

"So Jane any leading man in your life?"

"I'm hoping to rekindle an old flame while I'm in town."

She answers and smiles at me, "Jane what do you have say about the critics that said you should have stuck to modeling?" I ask and Mike chokes on the coffee he just drunk and Jane looked at me like she was ready to kick my ass.

"They all have a right to their opinion."

"That is very true."

I reply with a smirk, we go to commercial again and Jane scowls at me. "How dare you bring up what the idiot critics said?" She asked me and I smiled at her, "I ask the questions the people want to know, and they wanted to know how you felt about it." I reply still smiling at her and she grumbles sitting back in her chair.

**_Edward POV_**

I sat in my office going over some paper work and though it appeared I was working my mind was actually clouded with thoughts of Isabella. I found it strange that while away in Hawaii I missed a woman I didn't know. I couldn't watch her show since it was only aired in Chicago, and honestly I was entirely too busy. Emmett wouldn't let me hear the end of it when I ordered Seth to stop by the station first this morning instead of going to the office first.

"She's already distracting you."

I remember him telling me in the car, I knew he was right but I wouldn't allow it to be true. I had this under control, I kept telling myself. My office phone rung and I waited for Jessica to come on to the intercom letting me know who it was,

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Marino is on the line for you."

Jessica said coming over my intercom, "Tell her I'm in a meeting." I say honestly not in the mood to talk to the fucking woman. I knew that Isabella's show was over and I planned to watch it once I got home, whatever time that would be.

"She claims that it is urgent."

"Put her through."

I tell Jessica knowing that Jane was probably giving her a hard time. I picked up the phone and growled into it, "What do you want?" I hear giggle as if I told some joke.

"Edward you can't possibly still be upset. I mean you know I love you."

"Jane, we are over. How is Alec?"

"He and I are over."

She says and I smirk, "Oh so that's why you are all of a sudden popping up. Did you bleed him dry?" I ask her and she inhales into the phone.

"Edward please, that was a mistake I was never meant to be with him. I love you and I want to fix this."

"Jane the moment you thought my family was going broke; you cheated on me and left me for your fucking photographer."

I snap into the phone, "Damn it when will you let that go! What was I suppose to do, I needed to be taken care of and instead of you doing that you spent all your time working." She yelled back at me, I inhaled deeply.

"Jane I let it go the same day I let you go."

"I was your fiancé Edward."

"Who, fucking cheated on me because you thought I was going broke!"

"It was the only way I could get your attention."

"Bullshit, I had to save my family's company…I needed you to support me and you decided to fuck the closest idiot that came your way."

"Admit it, that damn company was always more important than me?"

"Yes, always."

"Fuck you Edward."

"Yeah, you have a nice fucking life."

I tell her then hang up my phone. I press the button to Jessica desk, "Jessica if Jane calls back tell her to fuck off." I tell her and I hear Jessica snicker softly. Direction

"Gladly, Mr. Cullen. Anything else you need?"

"Have Samantha prepare a room for my meeting with the Volturi later, also tell her to prepare the contracts for Mr. Hale concerning his contractors and Jessica schedule me a meeting with John Jenks for tomorrow afternoon."

I tell her, "Yes Sir." She says and I release the button and sit back in my chair. I pick up my cell phone and go to the text message Isabella had sent me earlier when we talked in her dressing room. I usually didn't text but I found myself texting her now.

**How was the show? –E**

**You didn't watch? –B**

**Working, I promise to watch later-E**

**Later?-B**

She texted back and I realized that technically there was no way to actually watch it later and I didn't want her to know that I recorded her show on my DVR.

**Did you go out for lunch?-E**

**That is the second question you avoided from me today, yes I'm did with a friend.-B**

**A female friend?-E**

I texted then asked myself why did I care, because she was supposed to be just my friend. There was a knock at my door followed by Emmett's voice. I knew he was here because I had to make a run to the new cite for the new hotel and speak with Jasper to also give him the contracts for his contractors.

**Does it matter? –B**

She finally texted back and I wanted to say hell yeah it mattered but figured that wouldn't have been a good idea.

**Just curious, if you go to lunch with your other male friends I just think it's fair that we have lunch together one day also. –E**

**True, but my other male friends don't need to keep our friendship secret from the paparazzi like you Mr. Cullen. So were could we possibly ever have lunch together? –B**

Isabella texted back and I laughed because she was right, "What the hell are you doing? Are you texting?" Emmett asked and I didn't answer him I simply texted Isabella back,

**How about breakfast at the diner tomorrow morning? The owner always opens an hour early for me. We'll have time to get to know each other a little before it starts to fill up-E**

**Just friends? –B**

**Yes, you have coffee with your other friends don't you?-E**

**Yes I do. I guess I'll see you there tomorrow morning-B**

**Don't sound so excited-E**

I tease back and I realize I'm smiling. "You are texting, aren't you? I need to record this for Bree, she'll never believe me." Emmett says and I put my middle finger up at him making him laugh.

**I'm so excited I'm going to bed right now so that tomorrow comes faster, (is that better)-B**

**Sarcasm becomes you Isabella-E**

I text back to her and when I look up I see Emmett holding his phone up at me, "What the hell are you doing?" I ask him and he grins at me. "I'm recording you texting so that Bree will see it." He told me and I told him to bite me.

**Amongst other things Mr. Cullen –B**

She texted back and I had to reread it a second time, maybe I was reading more into it but it seemed like she was flirting with me. I looked at the time and knew I needed to go soon. I stood up and pulled my suit jacket on. Emmett eventually topped recording me and I shook my head at him. I walk out of my office just as I hear Samantha say,

"I swear it was an accident. I picked them up with the papers you told me to shred and I didn't realize they were there until it was too late. Do you think he's going to fire me?"

"Why would I need to fire you?"

I ask and they both jump and turn to me, "I-I…I accidently shredded the contracts for Mr. Hale's contractors." She told me and I felt my nostrils flare,

"What the hell do you mean you accidently shredded the contracts Samantha?"

"Mr. Cullen it was my fault I…"

I put my hand up ceasing her speaking "Jessica quiet" I tell her sternly never letting my glare leave Samantha. "Samantha when Jessica hired you as my assistant I didn't take you as an idiot" I bark at her and she bits on her lip looking to be on the bridge of tears.

"Mr. Cullen. I didn't realize that I picked them up with the old ones and I…"

I put my hand up stopping her from talking, "I have a meeting with Mr. Hale in less than an hour. Do you have any idea how much I hate to be unprepared for a meeting Samantha!" I yell and she and Jessica flinch. I run my fingers through my hair try to think of away I can have these contracts to Jasper by the end of the day.

"Jessica, do you have copies on your computer?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"Print them out."

I tell her in a stern demanding tone and Jessica quickly sits down at her computer and begins to click and type away. I look at Samantha and I know I'm glaring because she looks scared out her mind.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm so sorry. I can have my desk cleaned out by the end of the day."

She tells me and I think about firing her but I'm actually in a good mood thanks to Isabella so instead I tell her.

"If that's what you want to do fine. But if you want to redeem yourself, Take those contracts from Jessica take them to John Jenks office and tell him it is urgent it gets them sign and approved then personally deliver them to Mr. Hale's office. You have until the end of the day."

"But John Jenks office is all the way across town…"

"…Then I guess you better run."

I tell her, she quickly takes the contracts from Jessica run over to her desk and grab her bag and head for the elevators. Once she is on them I run my fingers through my hair, and I see Jessica relax in her seat.

"Jessica I don't want you to ever take the blame for someone else's mistakes. I would hate to have to fire you for something you didn't do."

I tell her and she looks surprised, I walk away and I can feel Emmett behind me. "I expected you to fire her." Emmett says behind me and I press the button for the elevator.

"I felt generous today."

I tell him and he laughs, "You were still an ass but a nicer one today." He told me and I laugh just as the elevator arrived. I would tell him it was thanks Isabella but know him well enough to know that wouldn't be a good idea. I knew that breakfast wasn't a date but I couldn't help but feel like I was going on my first date. Maybe Emmett was right, was she really distracting me, already?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy breakfast at the diner, wonder how that will work out.<strong>

**Will try to post every two days, but reviews will encourage me to post sooner! So please review!**

**Oh and I have a facebook based for my stories, and you can see what I might be up to when I don't post one day.**

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	6. Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer **

**A/N: This is my second fanfic, so hey again to readers from the other story, and hello to my new readers. **

**Thank you so much for the add to favorites and the add to story alerts, really happy all of you like the story so far… **

**Also thank you to those who reviewed you guys are great I really love to know what all of you think about it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Getting to know you<strong>_

_**Edward POV**_

"Why couldn't you just invite her here for breakfast?"

Heidi asked me as I slid my arms into my white crisp shirt. I started to button it up as I looked at her through my mirror. "Heidi you know I don't bring women here." I tell her and she rolls her eyes, at me as I watch her start to make my bed.

"You will clog your arteries eating at that disgusting diner."

She told me and I smiled, "I'm happy you care so much." I tell her and I see her smile my way. I walk to my closet in search of a tie and decided on a grey one with a grey vest.

"Dressing rather dashingly today Edward."

"I have an important meeting today."

I tell her putting on my tie and she smiles at me, "Uh huh, so you tell me." She says and I ignore her. I proceed at getting dressed and then grab my watch and cufflinks. Once I'm fully dressed I hear the front door open and I know that it is Emmett. Sometimes it was helpful that he lived in the condo below me but usually he just pissed me off. I put my suit jacket on and walk out of my room towards the living room.

"So are you ready for your hot date Sire."

Emmett says and I put my middle finger up at him, "It's not a date Emmett, we're just having breakfast as _friends_." I tell him and he laughs,

"I'm your friend and you don't dress this nice for me."

"You never ask,"

I joke back and we both laugh just as Heidi comes out into the living room. "Is she having breakfast with both of you? Because if she is I hope she can handle it." Heidi says and I laugh just as I feel my cell phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Isabella is a tough woman, I'm sure she can handle it."

I reply as I look down at my phone, I see that it is my schedule from Jessica and I look it over and groan seeing that I have a meeting with a few department heads. We both tell Heidi that we'll see her later and we leave to meet Seth outside at the car. As always the paparazzi were outside waiting for me. The questions flew out and Emmett got me into the car in record time. I tell Seth that we are going to the diner. For some reason I was actually worried that Isabella wouldn't show up so I pulled out my phone and texted her,

**Hope you don't plan to stand me up ~E**

**I thought about it ~B**

She texted back and I smiled, "Your texting again." Emmett said from next to me. "Screw you." I tell him and he laughs. When we arrive at the dinner I see the same red Volkswagen convertible I saw outside the first time I ran in to Isabella here and assumed it must have been her car. It was confirmed I was right when the door opened and she climbed out. She was wearing tights and a white t-shirt again and a pair of sandals. It was simple and yet it left my throat dry and I had to wipe the corners of my mouth hoping I wasn't drooling.

"Are you just going to sit in the car and look at her?"

Emmett asked me and I glared at him. He ignored me then proceeded to climbing out of the car. I followed and she looked over at us just as I climbed out and smiled,

"I almost thought I was going to have breakfast alone."

She said, "I always keep my word." I tell her with a grin, "I'll be sure to hold you to that." Came her reply. I hadn't noticed Emmett walked to the diner's entrance and was holding the door open for us already until we walked side by side to the door. We both walked inside and the guy behind the counter had a surprised look on his face.

"Hey Embry."

Isabella says with a smile and he greets her, "Can you give me my usual, as well as some French Toast and scrambled eggs." She told him and he nodded his head then looked at me. "I want the pancakes with bacon and eggs." I tell him and he nods his head at me then turn to Emmett,

"Oh nothing for me, I just came to keep an eye on the two of them. You know someone might have to play referee."

Emmett says and glare at him, and he laughs. "On second thought I can't do this job without eating so give me your Thursday special." He said and Isabella looked surprised by his order.

"You can eat all of that?"

She asked Emmett and he laughed, "That's nothing compared to what Heidi makes me at Eddies house." He answers and Isabella looks at me.

"Heidi? New girlfriend?"

She asked with a smirk but I saw something else in her eyes, Jealousy maybe? "No, she's my housekeeper." I tell her and she blushes as if embarrassed. I wave my hand to one of the booths for us to sit down and she slides into a seat and I sit across from her. We sit quietly as we continued to look at one another.

"Are you going to just look at me?"

"It's not a bad idea."

I reply and she blushes again, "Tell me something about Edward Cullen the world doesn't know." She says and I sit back against the booth and unbutton my suit jacket.

"Like what?"

I ask her and she shrugs her shoulders, "Something you would tell a friend." She replies and I honestly can't think of anything to tell her.

"I'm not sure what you want me to tell you. My only real friend is Emmett and he knows everything about me without me having to tell him."

I reply and she nods her head, "What's your favorite color?" She ask and I prepare to tell her I don't have one then I remember how much I liked her in the turquoise dress, then the black dress, Mmm and the red one, Definitely the red one.

"Red."

I finally answer and she smiles, "What's yours?" I ask and she blushes then looks down at her hands, "Green" she answers hardly above a whisper. The man she called Embry came over to the table and gave us our cups of coffee.

"I have to say Bella I'm surprised to see you in here with him after last time."

He says and my nose flares with irritation, "He's not all bad." Isabella replies then smiles at me. I give her a crooked grin and that blush appears on her cheeks again. I definitely liked making her do that.

"So this is like a date then?"

He asked and I can't help but think this idiot has some set of balls. Emmett looked over at me from the bar stool he was sitting on probably thinking the same thing I was thinking. Isabella looked at me as if waiting for me to answer, but I wasn't going to because I knew the question wasn't directed at me. She pulls her eyes away from me then looks up at him.

"No just breakfast with a friend."

She answers and looked a little sad when she said it, "Oh good. I mean…" he trails off and runs his fingers through his hair. "…I just wanted you to know if you changed your mind about dating I'm still very interested." He says and she smiles at him and blushes. I grip my cup tightly trying to control the emotion I was feeling it was new, it was jealousy.

"I haven't changed my mind but if I do I'll keep that in mind."

"Ok good, maybe we could hang out anyway…I mean just as friends."

He says and by now I heard enough. I slam my cup down making both of them look at me, "Do the two of you need some privacy?" I ask and she looks at me surprised by the tone in my voice. Hell I was surprised by the tone in my voice. Isabella slowly puts her cup down,

"No, are we bothering you…"

She asked in an irritated tone, "Honestly yes, I don't need to sit here and watch the man drool over you while my food is probably burning in the kitchen." I reply and I see Embry's face turn red, and Emmett chuckle behind him.

"Edward?"

"What? I came here to eat not witness the crash and burn of him asking you out."

I say and Isabella glares at me now. Embry excuses his self and mumbles something about going to check on our food.

"Do you always have to be an Ass?"

Isabella asked me and I picked my coffee cup back up and drunk from it but never taking my eyes off of her, "I'll take that as a yes." She said picking up her cup and eyeing me as if to challenge me.

"You're the one sitting here flirting with a man that isn't worthy of you…"

"What difference does it make to you who I flirt with?"

"It doesn't I just assumed you had better taste then a diner cook."

"What the hell is wrong with a diner cook?"

She asked me and my nose flared because it sounded as if she was actually interested in him. We sat quietly again and I watched her eyes dart at the door as if debating if she was going to leave. I was surprised it was taking her this long to decide. She went to stand up and I quickly grabbed her wrist instantly feeling that jolt of electricity again.

"Don't leave I'm sorry."

I say admitting to myself that I didn't want her to leave. She looks down at where my hand was holding her wrist and I slowly release her from my grasp.

"Why should I stay?"

She ask putting me on the spot, I wasn't about to tell her I was wrong because I wasn't. She was capable of getting any man she wanted and could do a hell of a lot better than Embry the diner cook. I looked into her russet eyes and decided the truth was best,

"Because I want you to stay."

I answer and she takes in a deep breath. We both sit back and Emmett walks over to the table. "I'm going to go outside and make a call. Can you two survive without me?" He asked and she smiled, "I can, I don't know about your boss." She replies and I give her a crooked grin.

"Try not to eat him alive, I mean he does sign my checks."

Emmett says and I laugh, "Is that all I mean to you Emmett is a paycheck?" I joke and he laughs at me, "I guess you're not a bad guy to hang around when you're not being an ass." He says with a smirk,

"He has moments when he's not an ass, I'm shocked!"

Isabella said and we all laugh, "I like you more and more Isabella." Emmett says, "Just Bella." She tells him with a smile and he nods his head. I start to wonder if she would I rather call her Bella also seeing that she put her number in my phone as Bella. Emmett taps my shoulder and tells me he will be right outside.

"Go ahead Emmett."

I tell him and he nods his head and exits the diner. "How long has Emmett worked for you?" She asked me and I shrug my shoulders.

"I honestly don't know, we've been friends for years. His father worked my grandfather's protection detail, so we became close when I would visit my grandfather doing the summer at the lake house. He kind of just fell into being my body guard and stayed there."

I explain and she nods her head, "I thought the two of you seemed rather close to be boss and employee." She replied and I smiled,

"I never actually considered Emmett my employee. I pay him but I would still give him money even if he wasn't my body guard because he is more like my brother and I take care of all of my family."

I answer and she looks slightly surprised, "Is your family large?" She asked and this time I looked surprised. "You're the journalist and you don't already know?" I ask and she blushes at me,

"Some journalist uh?"

"Honestly you just peeked my interest even more. I have two sisters, Emily and Bree. You met Emily that night at Eclipse; Bree is away at school in New York."

I tell her and she nods her head drinking from her cup. Embry comes over to our table and places our plates down in front of us. He doesn't give me eye contact but he looks at Isabella.

"I gave you extra eggs because I know how much you like them."

He says and I roll my eyes and clear my throat. Isabella gives me a warning look and Embry walks away mumbling under his breath. "You know he probably spit in your food." She tells me and I look at my plate and push it away from me making her laugh and I suddenly had this stir inside at the sweet sound.

"You think that's funny?"

"It's a little funny."

She says still laughing, and then she takes her fork and digs into my plate. "What are you doing?" I asked her and she smiled,

"He wouldn't spit in it."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know him."

She says then she looks over at Embry who is watching us and places the fork full of pancakes into her mouth. I couldn't resist watching as she licked the syrup off her lips. She then picked up another fork full of pancakes and placed it in front of my mouth. It surprised me because it was rather personal to feed me. Our eyes locked as I ate the pancakes off of the fork that was in her mouth only a moment ago. As I chewed on the pancake we continued to look at each other and she bit down on her bottom lip. The diner door opened I knew it was Emmett so I didn't take my eyes off of her. She looked to the door then back at me.

"So do you have any other family other than your sisters?"

Isabella asked obviously trying to go back to the conversation we were having, "Yes. Of course you know about my parents, then there is my aunt Elizabeth my mother's sister. My Uncle Garrett, my father's brother and his two daughters Tanya and Irina. Actually you met Tanya." I say remembering what happened at the Black and White ball.

"I did?"

"Yes, she's the woman you mistook as my date at the Mayor's black and white ball."

I tell her and once again her cheeks flushes that shade of pink again, "Oh my god really?" She asked and I smile at her "Yes, now your turn." I say and she takes a fork full of eggs and I watch her eat. Once she swallows she looks at me,

"Um my grandmother Marie, my mother and father Charlie and Renee, there's my sister Angela. She owns Eclipse."

"Is she the chef?"

"No her husband Ben is the chef."

She answers, "I love eating there. The food is great and the service is sensational." I tell her honestly and she smiles, "I'll be sure to let them know that." She replies and I pick up my cup,

"Any brothers?"

"Something like that. The guy I was dancing with at Eclipse is like my brother. His name is Jacob."

She tells me and I wanted to say that he wasn't holding her like a brother, but then again I was noticing I didn't like the way any man touched her if it wasn't me. _She's not yours Edward_, my enter monologue reminded me and I tried not to growl at that little fact.

"So he's your best friend?"

"Yes, but really like a brother. My parents pretty much raised him."

She says and I see a sad look in her eyes. I don't like seeing her this way so I changed the subject, "Have you always wanted to be host of a television show?" I ask her and she laughs nervously.

"God no, believe it or not I'm shy."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, the producer Rosalie is my best friend and a year ago she begged me to guest host. I couldn't tell her no so I agreed and as you know I've been hosting the show ever since."

She replies and I smile thinking about how many nights I watched her show thanks to my DVR, "You are good at it, wouldn't know you were shy at all." I tell her and she blushes as she continues to eat.

"What college did you go to?"

"University of Washington, that's where I'm from."

"Really, far away from home aren't you?"

I ask and she shrugs her shoulders, "Rosalie got a job out here and I agreed to move with her, after that it seemed we all ended up here other then my parents." She tells me and I nod my head, "You and Rosalie been friends for a long time?" I ask her and she nods her head,

"Since middle school, she somehow talked me into helping her teepee the girl's bathroom with toilet paper. Most things I've done that I normally wouldn't do has been because of her."

She says with a smile on her face and I can't help but smile and think Rosalie sounded like someone that should date Emmett. I knew he had gotten her number and I could see why she would interest him.

"So once you and Rosalie became friends you became a trouble maker?"

"Uh something like that I guess."

Isabella says with a blush, "Isabella can I ask you a question?" She smiles and nods her head as she drinks from her cup. "Would you prefer I called you Bella or Isabella? I mean I've heard other people call you Bella and you just told Emmett to call you Bella. You also put your name in my phone as Bella." I say feeling like I was rambling which honestly was a first for me,

"Um which ever you feel comfortable with."

"What do you feel comfortable with?"

I ask her and she bits her lip and I can tell she's thinking about how to answer my question, "Uh I actually like it when _you_ call me Isabella." She answers and I grin at her making her blush again. Embry comes over and refills our cups.

"Are you and sister close?"

Isabella asked me and I tried to think of a way to answer this, "Bree and I are very close, I can't say the same for Emily and I. How about you are you and your sister close?" I ask her and she smiles again,

"Inseparable, mom and dad says that's the real reason she dragged Ben here to open their restaurant instead of closer to home."

We talk a few more minutes and I found out that her middle name is Marie after her grandmother that her parents had been married for thirty years that her father was chief of police and her mother a teacher. I saw Emmett walking over to us out the corner of my eye, "Sorry to interrupt guys, but Edward we should get going your meeting starts in twenty minutes." He said and I quickly look at my watch trying to figure out where the hour went. Isabella asked Embry for a carry out case and we pack our food away. I pay for our food against her wishes then walk her to her car.

"Breakfast was nice Edward thank you."

She says unlocking her car door, I quickly open it and she blushes again, "Think we should do it again, but maybe not here. Embry might actually spit in my food next time." I tell her, truth being I didn't like the way he looked at her, she laughs,

"Then where? We don't have many options; honestly I'm surprised the paparazzi never figured out you come here."

"Yeah no one ever said the paparazzi were smart, but how about my place. I mean Heidi has better cooking and coffee."

I tell her surprised I actually just offered that and then I hear Emmett choke behind me obviously surprised also, "Emmett are you alright?" She asked him and he nodded his head then pointed to the car and walked away.

"So your place?"

"Why not? Unless you have a better idea."

I say hoping she doesn't, she bits on her lip. "It's safer than any public place so I guess so, but wouldn't me driving to your place every day tip them off?" she ask and before I could think about it I say,

"I'll send a car for you…"

"Edward really that's a bit much just to have breakfast I mean…"

I stepped closer to her and she stopped talking, "…not to have breakfast with you it isn't. If you don't want to go through all the trouble honestly I'll understand." I tell her then before I can stop myself I push a strain of hair behind her ear. She blushes and looks up at me,

"I don't mind. I mean it would make sense your building is closer to the station then the diner and my loft so, um yeah that's alright."

She says nervously, "You know where I live?" I tease; there honestly wasn't a person in Chicago that didn't know I lived in the penthouse of the Masen Hotel. She giggles getting that I was only teasing her,

"I'll see you later Edward."

"Have a nice day Isabella."

I tell her and she smiles then climbs into her car. I close the door and wait for her to pull off. Once she's gone I turn to walk to my car and see Emmett wearing a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up Emmett."

I tell him climbing into the car and he laughs as he climbs in behind me. "I thought you were going to be just friends with her." He says and I look at him,

"You eat breakfast at my house all the time and you're a friend. At least for the time being."

I say and he laughs again, "You tell yourself whatever you want, but you're not acting like a man that only wants her friendship." He tells me and I inhale and ignore him ordering Seth to take us to the office. When I arrived at my office Jessica and Samantha were waiting for me and from the looks on their faces I knew they had a lot to tell me.

"Mr. Cullen the department heads are already in the conference room waiting for you."

Jessica said as I walked into my office, "I prepared the room prior to them arriving and ordered a breakfast buffet for them while they wait." Samantha said looking nervous. I knew she still feared I would fire her.

"Oh and Mr. Cullen don't forget you have the video meeting with Mr. Shoe about you flying out to China next week."

Jessica reminds me and I groan realizing that meant I would be out of town for two weeks and only in Chicago for a week before I had to fly out to New York then Seattle. I realized that I was going to be too busy to meet with Isabella again anytime soon and that pissed me off. There was a knock at my door and I looked up to see Veronica from sales enter standing at the door.

"What is it Veronica?"

"I have the spread sheets you asked for yesterday."

She says and I wave for her to come in and bring them to me. I take them from her and look at the sheets; everything seemed good until I got to the last page,

"What is this?"

"We had a little drop and…"

"…this is more than a little fucking drop Veronica. This is almost a million dollars!"

I bark at her and all three women in the room flinched. "Mr. Cullen I swear I didn't notice until yesterday. I mean everything looked great with sales all month and then…" I put my hand up to cease her from saying anything further.

"Was there anyone else using your computer?"

"Um no, I mean I lock it whenever I leave the room."

She answers, "So how did this go unnoticed all damn month Veronica!" I yell and she flinches again obviously not having an answer.

"Get out Veronica."

"Mr. Cullen, please don't fire me I swear I don't know how that happen…"

"I didn't say I was firing you, I said get out of my office."

I tell her and she quickly leaves, "Samantha go inform the board that I'll be there in ten minutes." I say turning to Samantha.

"Yes Mr. Cullen."

She says then quickly exits the room, "Jessica call Aro and tell him about this. If Veronica didn't see this all month until yesterday it means someone is tampering with company files." I tell her, "I'll get right on Mr. Cullen." She says leaving the room now. I run my fingers through my hair and tell myself that I need to focus on my company before whoever is trying to ruin me succeeds.

_**Bella POV**_

Edward Cullen had been on my mind nonstop sense breakfast and it was driving me insane. I knew that I didn't need to get involved with him for many different reasons; even this friendship was pushing it. At breakfast I wanted to fuck him on the table as well as slap him for being a jerk about Embry. It was frustrating because one second I would think he meant more in his words then I would think he only meant it as a friend.

Then it bothered me that I had checked my phone nonstop for text messages to see if he had texted me at all. I was never this anxious to get a text from Rose or Jacob. But what really pissed me off was that I hadn't heard anything from him since this morning, _you could text him first._ My subconscious pointed out and I debated with that idea but I couldn't decided on what to say other then you make me wet or I want to do naughty things to you.

"Bella!"

I hear Angela yell at me and I quickly look up to see her handing me the dice to the monopoly board. Tonight was our game night. It always consisted of Angela, Ben, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and me. Also Jacob was playing tonight since he was still in town.

"She's been out of it like this all day."

Alice says and I look at her with a warning look but she only laughs "Don't look at me like that. You have been out of it." Alice says shrugging her shoulders and I roll my eyes.

"Everything alright Bells? I mean I don't have to find James and go kick his ass do I?"

Jacob asked and I see Jasper and Ben looking at me and I knew they were just waiting for the order. Then before I could answer Rosalie says,

"Oh trust me that is not the man that has been on her mind all day."

"Rose!"

I yell at her and she smiles and shrugs her shoulders, "What, we are all family. Who in here is going to run to the press and tell them Edward Cullen has the hots for the KBC's morning host Isabella Swan." She says and my cheeks felt like they were on fire now,

"You're talking about Mr. Billionaire right?"

Jacob asks with a grin and I drop my face in my hands, "Oh my god Bella are you dating Edward Cullen?" Angela ask and I groan,

"Wow that explains the shit attack he looked like he was having that day in his office when I mentioned your name."

Jasper says and now my head pops up, "I am not dating Edward Cullen, we are just friends, and he does not have the hots for me Rose." I say and they all give me the _'whatever you say'_ look.

"That's not what Emmett said."

Rosalie added and I glared at her again, "Wait who is Emmett?" Angela asked and I couldn't believe they were sitting here discussing this as if I wasn't here. Then again when I really thought about it, I wasn't that surprised.

"Emmett is his body guard."

Jasper answers, "Oh that big guy that took him out the back entrance that night at Eclipse. He's a big guy." Ben says and I shake my head.

"Guys really can we drop it?"

I ask, "No way this is more interesting then monopoly, I'm winning anyway." Angela says and I roll my eyes at her.

"So Bells a billionaire way to tell James fuck you."

Jacob says laughing and I slap his shoulder not that it affected him any. "Edward is just a friend, that's it." I say again though it was obvious they were not listening to me.

"But you guys had a date this morning."

"Alice it wasn't a date."

"Did he pay?"

Ben asked and I groaned, "Did he open doors for you?" Angela asked and I rolled my eyes again and blew out an irritated breath.

"He invited her to his house for breakfast next time."

Rosalie added and I knew I growled this time. Rosalie was pouring gasoline on an already roaring flame feeding them more information. "This is juicy!" Alice says and I inhale deeply,

"Bella I'm your friend and I have never looked at you the way he has."

Jasper says, "Jasper when did you see him look at me?" I ask him and then regretted it when he answered. "The show everyone saw that, then that night at Eclipse, I saw the way he was watching you before he came over to ask you to dance. If Jacob didn't hand you over I was more than certain he would have picked a fight. Or at least got Emmett to rough Jacob up." Jasper said and everyone laughed while I slapped my hands over my face again.

"Yeah Bella and when the two of you were dancing, it was…hot."

Alice added and I shook my head, I did not need to hear this. Edward was my friend and they were looking into this way too much.

"Oh my god guys we are only FRIENDS!"

I yell and they all look at me then laugh as if I told a joke, "So that kiss was a friendly kiss?" Rosalie ask and I quickly grab a throw pillow and toss it at her,

"Oh he kissed you!"

Alice yelled and I rolled my eyes, "How was it?" Angela asked me with a smile, "I do not want to hear this." Jacob says with a disgusted look on his face, "But I will say I have to agree with Jasper, Bells he looked like he was ready to devour you that night." He says and I roll my eyes. "Wait didn't James sue him?" Ben asked and then everyone stops laughing.

"Oh shit he did, didn't he?"

Jacob said and now they were all looking at me, "Yes I am aware that I should tell Edward before any of you say anything. But I don't know how to just come out and say, oh that idiot that sued you was my ex husband and when we divorced I got half of that settlement you paid." I said and they all looked uneasy now,

"Bells it wasn't like you sued him I mean it was James…"

"Yeah, but I still took half of the settlement when I honestly could have told the judge I didn't want it. To someone who doesn't know me it would look like I planned it with James and made certain I got my half."

I reply and no one says anything for a minute, "Bella you took it to help mom and dad pay off their mortgage…" Jacob tells me and I nod my head, "…and you got Grandma Marie a nursing aid so she wouldn't have to move out the big house into a nursing home." Angela added and I shrugged my shoulders,

"It doesn't matter; Edward and I are only friends. So if he doesn't understand then oh well. But I will tell him when I think the time is right. Not any sooner."

I say looking directly at Jasper, Alice and Rose. They put their hands up in surrender. "We won't say a word." They all say and I nod my head and ask,

"Can we please continue the game now?"

"Yeah so I can kick all of your asses in twister next."

Jasper replies and we all start to laugh as we continue to play. By the end of the night we played three more games. Everyone left my place and I cleaned up then took a shower and got ready for bed. I climbed in between my sheets just as my cell phone rung and it was playing the tone I had for private calls so I knew it had to be Angela,

"What is it Angela?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but my names isn't Angela."

That velvet voice said coming through my phone and quickly sit up in bed. "Edward?" I ask to be certain that was who was on my phone.

"Yes, last I checked that was my name."

He said and I laughed, "I'm sorry it's just you called from a private number and usually the only person to call me from a private number is my sister." I explain fixing my hair as if he could see me through the phone.

"Ah I always forget the penthouse line is blocked."

He says and for some reason I smile at the thought of him calling me from his home. "I'm honestly surprised you're calling." I tell him and he chuckles into the phone,

"I know I've only had one real friend my entire life but friends do call each other to find out how their day went don't they?"

He asked and I laughed into the phone, "I guess they do, so how was your day?" I ask him sitting back against my pillows.

"Oh no I called so I get to ask first Ms. Swan. So how was your day?"

He asked and I smile, "It was alright, nothing special. Oh I did have a game night with my sister and our friends." I tell him honestly not sure why because I really didn't see a billionaire like Edward Cullen caring about game night.

"Game night?"

"Um yeah, we get together every couple weeks and play board games, and trivia games."

"Sounds like fun, hope one night I get an invite."

He says and I smile surprised by his response, "So how was your day? Where you nice to people today?" I ask and he laughs into the phone.

"You already know the answer to that second question and to answer your first question the best part about my day was breakfast."

"Oh please you are only saying that because I'm on the phone, you probably get off on screaming at your employee's"

I joke and again he laughs into the phone, "We can discuss what gets me off at another time, but the best part of my day was breakfast. I had to deal with some trouble at the office, had me there all night." He says and I can hear the stress in his voice,

"What time did you get home?"

"Five minutes ago."

He says and I can't help but think if he called me the minute he walked inside, "Wow, do you want to talk about it. Off the record of course, I wouldn't tell a soul." I tell him and with a smile in his voice he says,

"For some reason I believe you, but I don't want to worry you with my troubles. Tell me more about this game night."

He answers so I began to tell him about the games we played at game night and how I lost miserably at all of them. "Do you always host game night?" He asked me and I could hear some movement in the background.

"No, we usually take turns tonight was just my turn."

I reply and then I think about him playing football in that picture I saw of him on the internet, and the one I had saved to my desktop "What do you do for fun?" I ask him and he laughs as if I told some joke,

"I would have to find the free time to even do anything fun."

"Ok so if you had the free time, what do you like to do for fun?"

I ask him honestly curious, "Before my grandfather got sick and I had to step in, I use to go jet skiing, play football on the beach and play pool." He answered and I smiled because he sounded like he use to be a fun guy to be around.

"So you haven't done any of those things since you became CEO?"

"I don't have the time, but what I miss most is playing the piano."

He says and I try not to gasp but I knew he heard me, "You play the piano?" I ask _Duh stupid that's what he just said,_ my wonderful subconscious says to me.

"I use to play all the time, but once my grandfather died, I just didn't have it in me anymore."

"I'm sorry."

I say honestly not sure what I'm apologizing for but felt like it needed to be said, "So what else do you do for fun other then game night?" He asked smoothly changing the subject.

"First let me say I am horrible at all sports, but I do enjoy watching football."

"Really?"

"Yes, my sister and I watched it all the time with my father and Jake."

"The guy that's like your brother?"

"Yes, that's Jake."

I reply wondering if I was really hearing jealousy in his voice, "So only watching football and playing games at game night?" He asked and I bit down on my lip trying to think. I seemed pretty boring compared to him.

"I love to read, and write. Also I know how to make a mean apple pie."

I say and he laughs, "Maybe I'll request you make me one someday." He says and I smile again, I realize that I've been doing that a lot since I've been on the phone with him. We went back and forth on the phone asking each other questions and I found out his favorite book was _The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald _and he preferred classical rock versus hard rock. I also found out that Mr. Cullen had a soft spot for Broadway plays to say I was surprised was an understatement. We talked for what felt like hours then I involuntarily yawned into the phone,

"I guess I should let you sleep."

"No no I'm fine."

I say yawning again and he laughs, "No get some rest. I'll try to call you tomorrow." He says and I'm happy he wasn't in front of me because I was actually pouting.

"Ok, and breakfast when you return from China?"

I ask to be certain that was the plan we made, "Yes unless you decide to stand me up." He says and I laugh, "I can't stand you up if you are sending a car to my place can I Mr. Cullen." I reply and he laughs,

"I guess not, I'll just order Emmett to toss you over his shoulder anyway."

He said and I laugh, "Good night Isabella." He says and I feel goose bumps when he says my name that time, it seemed so much more seductive then the others. I take in a deep breath then finally say,

"Good night Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just going to smile and say please review!<strong>

**Remember reviews will encourage me to post sooner! So please review!**

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	7. Pretending

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer **

**A/N: This is my second fanfic, so hey again to readers from the other story, and hello to my new readers. **

**Thank you so much for the add to favorites and the add to story alerts, really happy all of you like the story so far… **

**Sorry a day behind I know, got caught with school work this week, so I will try and post another chapter tonight! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pretending<strong>_

_**Bella POV**_

_My chest heaved and I wasn't sure just where I was but it was beautiful. The trees had purplish flowers growing from them, and I could see mountains in the distance. It was a little foggy but I could also see a large body of water, a lake. The wind blew and rushed over my skin and I shivered involuntarily._

"_Here love put this on."_

_I heard that velvet voice say from behind me, then I felt a blanket wrap around me along with his strong arms and I instantly fell back against his chest. "It's beautiful out here." I said not sure what else to say. I knew it was a dream and yet I didn't want to wake up ever._

"_It's nothing compared to you."_

_He said into my ear and I smiled. I turned in his arms and looked up at him. His green eyes swallowing every bit of my soul and I surrendered to him. He traced a finger over my cheek and then lowered his hand causing our lips to touch. I moaned feeling his lips on mine; it was hot and yet the sweetest thing that had ever touched my lips. His tongue parted my lips slightly then entered my mouth and I moaned louder this time. He cupped my face pulling me tighter against him as he started to devour my mouth and I felt this need to have him more than anything else in the world. As if something was pulling me to him, stronger then a magnet, stronger then gravity this was…_

"_No…"_

_I said pulling away from him, this couldn't be. This was wrong, what I was feeling wasn't real. He stepped closer to me and I wanted to step away but my feet wouldn't let me. "Don't fight it." He told me and I sucked in one last breath before his lips were on mine again. This time his kiss was more forceful, more passionate and my hands slid up his chest and into his hair. I felt his hands on my hips and then he lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around him. "Isabella can I touch you?" He asked and I breathed against his mouth and nodded my head not trusting my voice. I felt myself slowly being lowered and I realized we were on the grass now. His hand slowly slid up my side and…_

BING! BING! BING!

I growled as I reached for my damn cell phone that was on my night stand. I pulled my phone under the covers with me and saw that I had three text messages one from Angela, Alice and Rose and they all said the same thing, "Get your ass up!" I tossed the covers from over my head and slowly pulled myself up in a sitting position. This dream about Edward was a lot more vivid then the others; I could still feel his lips and hands on me. I couldn't fall for him I couldn't. "Damn it!" I barked hating this, I was afraid of this because I knew that I would end up with my heart broken. Even if he was somewhat ok with the James crap, I was still a barren woman and a man who could have any woman would never settle for one that couldn't give him his own children. We are just friends, and it was only a dream so there was no need to worry about that. I tried telling myself, _Ha Jacob and Jasper are your friends and you never dreamed about them, you never even dreamed about James and he was your husband_. My beautiful subconscious pointed out. This friendship was supposed to be safe, but it was more no matter how much I pretended it wasn't.

I had been counting down the days to when Edward returns from China. We talked on the phone every night or in his case every morning since he was in China, it was like habit now, I knew to expect his call at ten at night so I would make certain I already took my shower and ate dinner. Sometimes he would video chat me in the middle of the day, and I honestly enjoyed those more because I got to see his face. Somehow I felt like I had known him for years instead of weeks and that scared me.

The first week was over and there was only one more week and then he would be back in Chicago. At times I wanted to run in the other direction tell him this friendship wasn't going to work but then that a part of me that felt like I needed him near even if he was just a friend wouldn't allow me to say the words. I didn't usually get a call from him in the morning, and since he was actually working I usually left the calling to him. Today was my day off and I honestly wanted to sleep in but, Angela, Alice and Rose were not about to let that happen. We planned a girl's day at the spa and I actually looked forward to it.

I dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a brown floral short sleeve shirt with a brown belt around my torso. I slid my feet in a pair of brown flats and then decided on placing my hair in a messy ponytail. I grabbed my brown rocker bag and then headed down the stairs. I knew I had to meet them at the spa in an hour and as usual I was running late. I walked over to my desk and tapped on the key board to wake it up. I then walked into my kitchen and poured a cup of coffee and grabbed the bagel I put in the toaster a few minutes ago. I walked back over to my computer to see if Rosalie had emailed me the guest that would be appearing on the show next week. Just as I bit into my bagel the Cisco video chat started to ring. I smiled instantly knowing it was Edward, I quickly chewed and swallowed my food and then pressed the key to answer it. His gorgeous face popped up on the screen and he was smiling at me.

"Good morning Isabella,"

"Good evening Mr. Cullen"

I replied knowing that it was night time in china right now. "How did you sleep?" He asked me and I knew I was blushing as I thought about the dream I had about Edward. He grinned at me, "Must have been a good sleep." He said and I smiled,

"Yeah I had a dream about Brad Pitt, best dream ever."

I lied and he started laughing, "Lucky bastard." He mumbled or at least that was what it sounded like he said. "Your calling early I didn't expect to hear from you until later tonight." I said and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah I have an early meeting in the morning, so I won't be able to call you later. It's why I called now; don't want you to think I forgot about you."

"Aww you're really getting good at this friend thing."

I told him and he laughed, "I have a good teacher. Where are you off to early in the morning?" He asked and I smiled, "My girl's day, at the spa remember." I told him sitting down in front of the computer. He gave me a that crooked grin,

"Right, pampering today, guess I should let you go then huh?"

"No it's alright, how was your day, you had that meeting today, how did that go?"

I asked wanting to continue our conversation. "Like the others meetings, a bunch of middle aged men trying to get rich fast and pay less." He answered and I laughed, "You look exhausted." I told him some part of me wishing I was there to put him to bed. _To put him in bed or join him in bed? _My subconscious asked and I swallowed hard happy Edward couldn't read my mind.

"I am but I wanted to talk to you first."

"Aww Emmett driving you crazy?"

"His snoring is, I don't know why I agreed to share a room with him."

He said and I laughed again, "Yeah I'm sure there are many other people you would like to share a room with you." I joke and he gives that crooked grin which was really becoming my favorite smile, "Is that so, do you know any one of them people? I prefer brunettes and I could use a cuddle buddy." He said and I rolled my eyes at him, there was no way I planned on introducing him to any woman I knew.

"Did you work all day?"

I asked changing the subject, "Of course, I don't know what a break is. I think Jessica would try to kill me if she could get away with it." He joked and I laughed,

"Maybe if you were nicer to her, she wouldn't want to kill you."

"Probably, but I didn't need her getting comfortable and sloppy."

"Is that why you're a complete dick to your employees?"

I asked and he shrugged his shoulders, "Some of them, but some of the others deserve it. At least two should thank you for still having their jobs." He said then turned a little red, I think Edward Cullen was blushing.

"I didn't mean to say that."

"Why would they need to thank me for still having their jobs?"

I asked him curious now, "What Spa are you going to?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. I hated when he avoided my questions because it meant he had no plan to answer it.

"We are going to Red Vine, Rosalie knows the owner and got us in even though you need an appointment like weeks in advance."

"Hmm sounds like fun I guess having some guy massage your entire body would be entertaining."

He said and I swore I heard a little jealousy in his voice. I decided to have some fun with him, though I had no plan of having a man touch me anywhere, _unless his name is Edward Cullen_. Oh how I love my subconscious.

"Oh that's the only reason I'm going, I mean a hot guy giving me a full body massage just sounds wonderful."

"I heard they were all ugly dog looking men."

Edward replied and I laughed, "Who told you this, one of your many women?" I joked and he gave me that crooked grin again.

"No my younger sister, her and my mother went there last mother's day."

"Oh well they could have fired those guys and got hotter ones by now."

I said with a smile and I watched his jaw tighten, ha I won that round. Payback for not answering my question was sweet. My cell phone notified me of another text again and it was Angela telling me to hurry the hell up. I completely forgot I was supposed to be picking her up.

"You have to go?"

He asked and I nodded my head, "Alright have fun and I'll talk to you uh I guess tomorrow, well your tomorrow." He said and I nodded my head,

"Sweet dreams Edward."

"I'm hoping so, have a good day Isabella."

He told me and I smiled. We ended the video chat and I quickly grabbed my keys and bag and rushed out of my loft. When I made it outside to the garage I waved at the security guard like I did every morning and headed for my car. Then I saw the biggest jerk I knew, my ex husband.

"Bella, I almost didn't recognize you."

"I recognized you right away; you still look like the same piece of shit I divorced."

"Oh come on Bella, no need to be mean. I just came to see you."

He said pushing off of the car he was leaning on, I proceeded to walk to my car and could feel him following me. I stopped and turned to face him,

"What do you want James?"

"I need you to confirm something for me."

"No."

I said then I turned and began to walk for my car again, "Come on, you don't even know what it is yet." He said obviously still following me. I inhaled deeply then turned and looked at him again.

"I don't care."

"Even if it's about you?"

He asked with a grin on his face now, I knew my eyes went large and he smiled, "I thought you would change your mind.

"See I have this source that said they witnessed you and Edward Cullen having breakfast a couple weeks ago at the diner and watched the two of you leave together."

"Tell Embry to mind his fucking business."

I snapped, because from what I could remember he was the person there that would say anything to anyone about Edward and I having breakfast. "It wasn't Embry; it was actually his brother Quil. So it's true?" He asked me with a grin on his face. Now that didn't surprise me Embry told his brother everything and Quil never gave a damn about me.

"No, we bumped into each other there once, that's it."

I told him and he looked me over as if trying to decide if I was lying or not. "So no affair going on?" He asked and I sucked my teeth.

"No James why would Edward Cullen want to be involved with me?"

I said knowing playing his way would get him to drop it, "Yeah your right, don't even know why I believed his ass. But Bella there is some man out there who would want you I mean I've seen worse and they have husbands and shit." He said as if giving me a compliment.

"James do me a favor and go jump off a bridge and die."

I tell him and he laughs, "But then you won't get that big life insurance check, you know you are still the beneficiary." He said and I looked at him now with a raised brow,

"Why?"

"So if I end up murdered they know who to suspect first."

He said then laughed as if he'd told a joke; I rolled my eyes and growled as I walked away. "Hey Bella I always wanted to know something." He called to me and again I stopped and turned to him. This time with my hand on my hip.

"What?"

"Why didn't you ever take my last name?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"I asked Victoria to marry me and she jumped at the option to take my name and it made me wonder why you never took it."

He said and I sucked in a deep breath, "I don't know, I guess Isabella Johnson never sounded right to me. Plus I had my career to think about, you know I always planned to write in a magazine and I wanted to be known by my name not yours." I told him and he ran his fingers through his hair,

"Now you're a big shot television host, guess it's a good thing you never took my name after all huh."

"Yeah it is congratulations to you and Victoria."

I said then turned to walk away, this time he didn't call after me and I could tell he walked away. I climbed into my car and left to pick Angela up. When I finally arrived at her house she was outside tapping her foot.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted."

I yelled out the window and she shook her head then yelled inside the house to Ben that she loved him and would see him later. She quickly got in the car and I pulled off for the Spa.

"Where you up all night; on the phone with _him_ again?"

"No."

I lied and she laughed. I regretted ever slipping up and telling any of them about Edward and my nightly talks. It slipped one morning while Alice was doing my makeup, and Rose was going over some questions for the show. Of course neither of the cows couldn't wait to call and Angela and tell her.

"So are the two of you still pretending or are you two dating now?"

"What? Ang I told you we are just friends."

"Still pretending."

She said and I rolled my eyes at her then continued to drive. I pulled up outside of the Spa the same time I spotted Rose and Alice walk out the doors. We climbed out and the valet took my keys and I approached Rose and Alice,

"You know I knew you would be late, which is why I didn't tell you that the actual appointment was for ten and not nine."

Rosalie said and I laughed, "Funny Rose. I get it I'm late sorry." I said walking towards the doors, "She was on the phone with you know who all last night." I heard Angela say from behind me and I rolled my eyes when I heard Rosalie and Alice giggle.

"I knew she was because Emmett said Edward sent him on a dummy mission so he could be alone on the phone."

"Oh really he must have been telling her some sweet things."

"Can the three of you stop talking about me like I'm not right here?"

I said and they all laughed, we approached the desk and the clerk smiled and walked over to us, "Can I help you?" she asked

"Yes we have an appointment, Rosalie Hale, Alice Hale, Angela Cheney, and Isabella Swan." I said and her face kind of lit up and it scared me,

"Ms. Swan, I've been waiting for you and your guests to arrive."

She said and I looked back at the girls confused, "You've been waiting for me?" I ask to be sure that's what she meant,

"You are Isabella Swan correct?"

"Yes."

"Good, we have the house package ready for the four of you."

"Oh wait we didn't ask for that, we can't afford that."

Rosalie said and she smiled, "It's already paid for." She said and now I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"By who?"

I asked and she looked at them then me, she walked over to her computer and picked up a sheet of paper then brought it to me. "He told me to give you this when you were alone, please don't tell him I gave it to you before that." She said and I rolled my eyes knowing who it was already. I took the paper from her and saw it was a fax in his hand writing,

_**Isabella,**_

_**Decided to call Red Vine after we finished talking and let you girls really get treated properly there. Getting it all changed was easy since I do, own half of it, that's a secret by the way. Oh and I told them no male massagers for you, don't need you falling for some guy that's beneath you. You know that's what friends do make sure their friends don't end up with losers. Have a nice day,**_

_**Yours truly, Assward.**_

The note said and I knew I was blushing fiercely. "By any chance could you fax something back to him?" I asked her and she nodded her head, I quickly dug in my purse and pulled out a pen then began to write my note on the back of the sheet of paper. Once I finished I handed it to her,

"What's your name?"

I asked her wanting to know it in case I would have to come back and kick her ass for leaking any of this to the press. "Zafrina Cortez, and trust me I will not be talking to any press. He already warned me." She answered and I nodded my head. She faxed my letter back then handed it back to me. I put it in my pocket book then told her we were ready. We all changed into the complimentary robes then went for the mud bath first which I wasn't actually thrilled about until I actually got in.

"So are we going to talk about what happened?"

Alice asked once the four of us were alone, "What happened?" I asked playing stupid and Rosalie rolled her eyes. "It was Edward wasn't it?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders,

"It was this really cool guy I know. He made a phone call on our behalf."

"Damn it Bella stop treating us like the damn paparazzi."

Angela snapped at me and I laughed, "Yes it was him, now can you be quiet before someone else over hears." I say and they smile,

"We should come up with a code name for him."

Alice said and I looked at her, "A code name?" I asked and she nodded her head, "That's actually a good idea since you both don't want it to get out your dating." Rosalie added and I looked at her now,

"We are not dating, he is my friend."

"I know that, I only meant the two of you don't want the press to think you two are dating."

Rosalie said and Angela and Alice laughed, "Sure that's what you meant Rose." Angela said and I rolled my eyes at all of them.

"So what's his code name?"

Alice asked, I was going to say Assward, but decided that was just for me and Edward. "Sexward." Angela said and I looked at her like she lost her mind,

"I don't think Bella wants us calling her man that, how about Delicious."

Rosalie said and I rolled my eyes, "Again he is not my man, and delicious sounds like a stripper name." I replied and they all laughed.

"I would like to see him strip."

Alice and Angela said then laughed hysterically, "All of you are worse than the horny contractors on 34th street." I told them and they laughed again.

"Sorry Bella, but he was voted one of People's magazine most beautiful people and I know you saw that picture that was in there, I mean…Jesus!"

Angela said and started fanning herself, "Aren't you happily married?" I asked her and she smiled, "Oh yes, but there is nothing wrong with admiring the other fish in the ocean." She said and I shook my head at her.

"Masen."

I said and they looked at me, "Masen?" they asked me and I nodded my head, "Yes, that's his name." I told them and they nodded their heads,

"That actually makes a lot of since."

"Yes, I know and it doesn't sound like we're trying to rape the man."

"Well we can't but I'm sure you wouldn't have to rape him, I know he'll do it willingly."

Rosalie said and I shook my head and couldn't resist laughing. We finished the mud bath then went to get pedicures and manicures. I got them on a different subject and told them about James, "Is that why you were late?" Angela asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I can't fully blame him. I was already running late before he showed up."

"Is that so, I wonder why?"

Rosalie said and it was obvious she already knew, "I was talking to Edward and got a little distracted." I told them and they all laughed.

"And the dream didn't help either."

I said then cursed myself when I saw the look on Angela and Rosalie's face. "What dream?" Angela asked me and I rolled my eyes,

"I had a dream about him."

I said not looking at her because I knew just where this was headed, "Is this the first dream you've had about him?" Angela asked and I inhaled and looked up at her. I knew I wouldn't need to say anything else to her.

"I don't get it, what's the issue?"

Alice asked looking confused, "The Swan women have this freaky trait, they all dream about their future husbands, the man they are supposed to spend the rest of their life with." Rosalie said and I rolled my eyes,

"It's not always clear right away so we may make a mistake but it is never wrong."

"Bull shit, it's just a dream alright."

"Bella you don't believe that."

Angela said to me and I groaned, "I do believe that look at my first marriage." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"You told me yourself none of them dreams were clear, each time the face was hidden, so answer this was Ed…Masen's face hidden to you?"

Angela asked and I inhaled again, "Angela just because it was freakishly true for you doesn't mean it is for me alright. Now please can we drop it?" I asked them and Angela rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm sorry Ang, I just don't believe it the way you do."

I told her and she inhaled then said, "You will." Rosalie swiftly changed the subject and I was extremely happy for it. There was no more talk about dreams but they were not giving up on asking about Edward. After the day at the spa we went to eat Angela refusing to go to Eclipse saying for one day she didn't want to see the inside of her restaurant. So instead we went somewhere else and I remembered the other reason I only went to my sister's restaurant, because at least I could eat there without being disturbed. I loved fans but I swore they had bad timing like while a lobster tail is hanging out of my mouth.

I continuously checked my phone in hopes that just maybe Edward woke up or even just had time to text me but he hadn't. I kept telling myself that I acted this anxious with all my friends if I hadn't heard from them, but I knew that was honestly a load of bull shit. I was really starting to think I needed to put an end to this before it went too far. Once I finally arrived home I took my shower and felt at a loss because I knew I wouldn't be receiving a call from Edward tonight. I went to my computer and waited for it to wake up from hibernation. Once it did I checked my email and was pleased to see I had an email from Edward.

_**Isabella**_

_**I already told you I can take whatever you can dish out. I did it because you are one of my closest and dearest friends, I'm not there to show you how much I appreciate you being there for me just simply to talk to and not want anything from me so I called the Spa, and yes I will think whoever you date is a loser because no man is worthy of a rare jewel like you. Your one of a kind that's why I had to get to know you, have a good night Isabella. P.S keep those Brad Pitt sex dreams to yourself. LOL**_

_**Yours, Assward**_

I reread the message repeatedly, I knew he called me a friend but seeing that he felt like no man was worthy of me made my heart do a little flutter. I hit reply and sent him an email back. Then I went up to my bedroom and climbed into bed with my favorite book The Scarlet Letter, which still surprised Edward that I liked it so much. It seemed the more I told him about myself I peeked his interest more as he would say. I was starting to wonder just how much of his interest did I actually have.

_**Edward POV**_

_I sat behind my desk in my office and was looking over the sales for last month, "Baby come to bed." Then that voice that seemed to be imprinting on every fiber of my being said. I looked up from the computer and saw her standing at my office door in nothing but one of my white button shirts, with simply one button holding it closed. My dick grew hard instantly._

"_I have to finish this work Isabella."_

"_Finish it tomorrow, I want you to hold me."_

_She said walking further in the office and I sat back in my chair. She pushed me back from the desk then sat on the edge of it in front of me._

"_You look beautiful in my shirt."_

"_Really?"_

_She asked with that blush and I knew that without her having to do anything else to persuade me, she already won. I ran my hand up over her smooth legs never taking my eyes off of hers. "Yes Love you look breath taking, I should request this is all you ever wear." I told her and she blushed a deeper shade of pink._

"_I'll consider it being all I wear to bed, if you come…with me."_

_She said with a grin on her face, I couldn't speak as I looked at her. Surely it was some mistake she was here with me some sick twisted joke to show what I could have if I pulled my head out my ass. Her foot began to creep up my leg then my inner thigh._

"_I know work is the most important thing to you but I hate sleeping in that big bed alone."_

_She told taking my silence as a no I wasn't coming to bed, I took her hand into mine and pulled her into my lap. I lifted her chin so that she was looking at me then said,_

"_There is nothing more important to me then you."_

_I told her and now I knew I was dreaming because I would never tell a woman that, my family's company was always first and the idea that Isabella could change that told me she needed to go. Then the dream changed it was dark now, I was alone._

"_Isabella."_

_I called out but received no answer; I called her again but nothing. "She left like you wanted her to." A voice similar to my grandfathers said in a distance._

"_Grandfather."_

"_Let her in Edward."_

_The voice said and I tried to look around to see if I could see him anywhere in this darkness but I couldn't and I was certain I was alone._

"Edward wake up!"

Emmett booming voice yelled while hitting me in the face with a pillow and waking me from my sleep. I rubbed my eyes then slowly pulled myself up. I looked at the time and I grumbled because I had only finally gone to sleep about five hours ago. I pulled myself out of bed and went to take a shower. Then I quickly dressed in a black suit just as there was a knock at the hotel room door. I knew it was Samantha and Jessica, I took them both along in case Samantha messed up. Emmett opened the door and they both entered,

"Mr. Shoe's office called and said that they are ready to meet with you."

Jessica told me, and I nodded my head. I hated that it was taking this long to agree on a contract that would stratify both companies.

"Also you had a fax this morning. It was hand written."

Samantha said pulling a sheet of paper out of her black leather folder. She handed me the paper and I grinned seeing it was from Isabella. I told them all to go ahead down to the car and that I would be down in a minute. Emmett said he would stand outside of the room and wait. I looked at the note Isabella had written.

_**Assward,**_

_**Would you care to explain, why you paid for the house package for four people. We had it taken care of, though I will say thank you because it was rather nice of you. But really? And I should give you a black eye when I see you, for telling them I couldn't have a male massager. Leave it to you, you'll think any guy I talk to his a loser because they're not the great Sire Edward Cullen. News flash not every man can be Edward Cullen, so guess if I leave it to you I'll be single forever. LOL guess those Brad Pitt dreams will have to do.**_

_**Yours truly, Isabella**_

I smiled from her note because she called me Sire Edward Cullen like Emmett often joked, but for some reason it didn't annoy me coming from her. Also the black eye comment made me laugh, I had never been physically threaten this way anyway by a woman before. Her comment about me thinking all the guys she would date being a loser was true, because no man was worthy to have her, not even me as badly as some part of me wanted her more than anything. I went to my laptop and quickly sent her an email. Then grabbed my things and left for the meeting.

When we arrived at the meeting I greeted each man properly and spoke to them in the little Chinese I did know. Thankfully Jessica was fluent in it, which was the other reason I had her come with me to China. We sat around the table discussing the contract and I tried not to show my irritation with what they presented to me. One of the men said something I didn't fully understand and Jessica quickly leaned over to me,

"He said you are being a spoiled American, because this is a great deal."

I growled and she flinched, "Tell him he is the one who wants my product and I can just sell it to someone else." I told her and she quickly translated and he looked at me. Then said something again and I clearly understood the curse word. Jessica went to translate and I shook my head stopping her. I stood up and Jessica, Samantha and Emmett followed getting up as well.

"Tell them it was nice doing business, but I'm sure the Japanese would appreciate my business a lot more."

I told Jessica and she translated again, "Wait!" Mr. Shoe said stopping me. Then he turned to the other man and began to curse him the hell out from what I could tell. He then looked back over at me,

"Please Mr. Cullen have a seat. I'm sure we could work this out."

He said I still stood, "There is nothing to workout. I'm a powerful man and I won't sit here and be disrespected by some idiot who wished he had half the money I do. I gave you my offer, either take it or leave it. But I'm done negotiating with your board." I told him and began to walk for the door, "We'll take you offer Mr. Cullen." He said and I was actually happy because honestly I needed their contract as much as they needed mine. I sat back down and we talked some more about the contract, Samantha already had the one I had made back in the states so we had that one signed and I told Samantha to make them copies.

"Mr. Cullen, please join us tomorrow for a celebration dinner."

He said and I knew that in China it was inappropriate to decline an invitation so I agreed. After we had the contract squared away I went down to their tech room and spent more than my entire day going over the notebook tablet we were about to create between our two companies. Once we left I told the girls to go enjoy the rest of their night, Samantha looked surprised and I explained that I was happy they had done their job without me having to scream. They quickly left and Emmett smiled at me, "Bella is making you a softy." He said and I chuckled because he was right. I had almost slipped up and basically told Isabella that while we were on the phone earlier. But once I was in a good mode after hearing from her, there wasn't any way I could still be so angry.

"Screw you."

I told him and he laughed, we went to the hotel's restaurant and ordered dinner. "So are you going to tell her you want to go steady?" Emmett said with a huge stupid grin on his face.

"Steady Emmett?"

I asked and he laughed, "Look I'm really just asking because I want to take Rosalie on a date when we get back and since I'm pretty much always on your detail I figured you and Bella could join us." He said and I sat back and looked at him,

"Go on your date Emmett, I'm grown man capable of protecting myself for one night."

I told him and he looked at me, "So you're really not willing to go on a date with her?" He asked me and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I don't want the fucking paparazzi to ruin our relationship."

"Relationship?"

"Friendship you dick I meant friendship."

I said making him laugh hysterically, "Sure whatever you say keep pretending that it's not what we all know this really is between the two of you." Emmett told me just as our drinks arrived.

"She is just my friend. I have too much to deal with trying to figure out who is trying to make my company go under."

I told him and he nodded his head at me, "That's what you hired the Volturi for, let them do their job." He told me and I didn't respond because for me this conversation was over. After we ate we went back to our hotel room and I checked my email first. I had many emails from the office in Chicago from Benjamin something about there was a security breach in the tech room, then the Volturi sending me a list of more employees that had been removed from the questioning list. I ran my fingers through my hair feeling irritated and that was when I saw her email. I smiled and instantly clicked it open.

_**Assward**_

_**Thank you for that compliment though I'm sure there is a few people who would probably disagree with you. And please always remember that I want nothing from you but your friendship. I am also happy I am getting to know you. Emmett was right you're not an ass all the time. And those Brad Pitt dreams are nothing compared to my Robert Pattinson dreams trust me, ; ) I don't know if you are reading this in the morning or night, but I hope you have (had ) a good day.**_

_**Yours Isabella**_

I had this need to call her now. I wanted to ask her what people would disagree with me about her being a rare jewel, because whoever they were I wanted to kick their ass. So I called Isabella before I finally went to sleep for night.

* * *

><p><strong>So I gave Bella and Angela the vision dream thing because I figured its always Alice and this time I wanted to do it differently.<strong>

**I think they are starting to drive their friends crazy with this "friendship" LOL**

**Oh I know its a day late (Stupid school work LOL) so I will try to post tonight also, that depends on you guys!**

**Remember reviews will encourage me to post sooner! So please review!**

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	8. Defying Gravity

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: This is my second fanfic, so hey again to readers from the other story, and hello to my new readers.**

**Thank you so much for the add to favorites and the add to story alerts, really happy all of you like the story so far…**

**Here we go again, I love all the feedback I got last chapter, so I won't hold you guys up so here you go… Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Defying Gravity<em>**

**_Bella POV_**

"Bella sweetheart you never call home like you used to."

My mother says through the phone and I try not to roll my eyes and was happy she wasn't in front of me because I failed big time.

"Mom I just have a lot more on my plate."

"I'm aware of that, but jeez we are your parents Bella, you would think you made it a point to call home at least once a week."

My mother said starting to lay on the guilt trip rather thick, "Leave me out of it Renee, I know Bella is busy." I hear my father say from the background and I smile.

"Alright fine, so tell me have you found husband number two yet, or has husband number one gotten some sense and is ready to work it out?"

My mother asked and I rolled my eyes and inhaled deeply. I never actually told my parents about the trouble between James and me. So when we divorced all they knew was that we just were no longer happy with each other.

"Mom I've told you a million times there is no way in hell I am taking James back."

"Ok I'm sorry sweetheart didn't mean to upset you."

She said sounding truly apologetic and I felt bad because I knew she didn't know the situation. "I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to yell, but no I'm not dating anyone if that is what you are asking." I tell her and she sighs into the phone. "Bella you are a great girl and I hate to see you alone, whatever happened between you and James I just want you to know I think he is the biggest idiot in the entire world." My mother told me and I smiled from her words then laughed when I heard my father yell,

"Damn straight he is!"

"So what are you and dad doing next month for your anniversary?"

"Actually dear that's what I called you about, we are having a little dinner and we want all of you kids here. I know it's a little last minute but Jacob got an extension on his leave and I think it would be wonderful if we could have all three of you here to celebrate our thirty-first since all of you weren't here for the thirtieth."

"Of course mom I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I replied to her and I heard her relay the message to my father and she sounded ecstatic and that made me happy that I could make her day that way. "Feel free to bring whoever you would like sweetheart and tell Rose and Jasper they both better be here. Oh and Jasper's new wife Amy, Ariel…umm goodness what is that girl name?" My mother said and I laughed, because for a teacher she was really horrible with names. Honestly it took her years to remember Rose and Jasper's for awhile they were those twins with blonde hair.

"Her name is Alice mom."

"Oh right, jeez I might want to remember that before they get here uh?"

"Yeah you might want to do that."

I tell her and she laughs into the phone, "Alright I have to go and start dinner, oh wait your father wants to talk to you." My mother says and I hear the phone being passed and then my father's deep voice comes onto the line.

"Hey there Bells."

"Hey dad, how are you?"

"Good, good, would be better if your mom let me eat a burger!"

"Not a chance in hell Charlie, I am watching your cholesterol and blood pressure since you won't!"

I hear my mother yell back at him and I laugh, "Yeah yeah, so anyway baby girl I just wanted to talk to you myself and see how you are doing." He said to me and I smiled, my father was like a human lie detector even over the phone he would know and I always hated that about him, especially as a teenager.

"I'm good dad really."

"Hmm sounds like something else, but you probably don't want to talk to your old man about that do you?"

"Dad I'm great."

"I'll have Jacob come check it out, if it's James I'm giving Jacob orders to kick his ass."

My dad said and I laughed into the phone, Alice came into my dressing room and I knew that meant that it was about that time to get ready for the show. "Dad I have to go, I'll call you and mom later." I told him and he told me alright and then he and my mother told me that loved me and hung up.

"Ok Bella did you pick what you want to wear from what I left out?"

"Yeah I picked that green floral tube dress."

"Very summery so I guess I'll make your hair curls today."

Alice said and then started to get to work on my hair first. No matter how many times I sat in this chair and she did my hair and makeup she still amazed me each and every time. When she finished I quickly slid into my dress and put my shoes on. I looked at myself in the mirror and bit my lip, because it almost didn't recognize myself once again.

"Alice…"

"Don't say it Bella…you look great like always now come on before Rose storms in here, she's been on a rampage all morning."

Alice told me and looked at her with a brow raised, "Apparently Alistair is considering making the show an all women show and is talking about getting Lauren back. He thinks it will be great for ratings if the two of you were on their bickering." Alice told me and I knew my jaw dropped,

"What? Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"Because Rose just found out and she's pissed. Mike doesn't know yet but I'm sure it won't go well."

"Is it final?"

"No, I assume not since the police aren't here to arrest Rose for killing Alistair."

Alice said and I laughed knowing that was true. I walked out my room and heading for the set. Mike smiled at me with that extra twinkle in his eye like he always did and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella you look beautiful as always."

"Thanks Mike, you look handsome."

I told him just as the theme music started to play. I looped my arm with Mike's and we walked out with smiles on our faces as we waved at our audience. We took our seats and went into our show swiftly but smoothly. Thankful it was our season finally, and I would be on vacation for the next two months. The station said they would play reruns, though it would be weird since in sometimes we reported the news that happened that day as well, but I was not about to argue with Alistair about it. I wanted this vacation. We had three guest and also a trivia and game for the audience at here and at home.

"So Isabella what do you have planned for the summer?"

Mike asked and I smiled, "Honestly sleeping, not having to get up four in the morning everyday to come here sounds like a really good idea to me." I told him and the audience laughed as did Mike.

"Aww, I'll miss seeing your face every morning."

"Hey there will be re-runs all summer."

I told him and everyone laughed again, we closed up the show and told everyone to have a great summer. Once we were off the air everyone cheered knowing it meant we were all officially on vacation.

"I say drinks at Eclipse tonight!"

Alice said and everyone cheered, "Hey just because my sister owns the place doesn't mean I can just get all of us in." I say with a smile and everyone laughs, "But I'm sure she has a private room we can use." I add and they laugh again.

"So Bella I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

"Mike, we work together I don't think that would be a good idea."

"We don't technically work together for the next two months; I mean we could see where it goes."

He says and I really didn't want to hurt his feelings, "Bella, Masen is in your dressing room." Rosalie says and I look at her like she's crazy.

"Who?"

I ask her and she rolls her eyes, "Masen, you know your good friend who treated us to the Spa." She says and I instantly get it. I don't bother excusing myself from Mike as I quickly head to my dressing room. He was early he wasn't due back for another two days. When I stood outside my door I hesitated, I needed to relax, he was just my friend. I slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. Then he turned around and smiled at me, it was official that was my favourite smile.

"Hello Isabella."

His velvet voice said and I felt my cheeks heat. I quickly closed the door behind me, "Hello Edward, your back early." I said leaning against the door because I didn't trust myself to walk any closer to him. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I had to come back for an emergency meeting with some people at my office."

He told me and I nodded my head figuring he came back early for business, "Did you already go to your meeting?" I asked him and he grinned. "No, I actually came straight here from the airport." He told me and I smirked at him,

"Pretty risky being seen coming here to my dressing room don't you think? I mean we were already spotted at the diner."

I said then cursed myself for bringing that up, "Wait we were spotted?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "It was nothing, a paparazzi I know came to me to confirm it and I handled it." I told him and he smiled again, definitely my favourite smile.

"I'm not surprised, but would you care telling me how you handled it."

"I asked him what could you, possibly want with me and that obviously his source was mistaken."

I replied then bit my lip at the way he was looking at me. "You don't believe that do you?" he asked taking a step towards me and I sucked in a deep breath.

"Believe what?"

"Do you really think I wouldn't want you?"

He asked and I knew the shook was evident on my face, "We're friends, I mean you wanted to be my friend." I told him trying to get a handle on this. We were friends, I couldn't allow it go any further then that or I was bound to get my heart crushed.

"Isabella you are a beautiful woman, any man would have to be an idiot to not see that. And now that I know you, I know you are smart, funny, opinionated, independent, stubborn, loyal and honest."

He replied still walking over to me and I inhaled, "Edward you don't have to say any of this to try and make me feel better." I told him and now he stood directly in front of me. His hand raised up and he cupped my face in his hand and I finally exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I'm saying it because it is true; you have no idea how you affect me Isabella."

He told me and now my chest was heaving. I looked up at him and his eyes were dark with what I wasn't sure but I couldn't look away. His head slowly lowered to mine and then his lips were on mine forcefully, I felt his tongue graze my lips and I gasp from the sensation allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. It was strong, dominate, as he lathered over my tongue then sucked it into his mouth. I moaned and placed my hand at the back of his neck as he pressed me into the door. I tried warning myself to stop this but I couldn't. We both started panting to breathe so he pulled his lips from mine but they soon found the hollow part of my neck.

"Fuck Isabella what are you doing to me?"

He asked and I hoped he didn't want me to answer that question because not only did I not know the answer but I couldn't speak because now his hands were gripping my hips and pressing me against his massive hard on. He must have thought we had enough air because his mouth was back on mine in a rush and he kissed me in the most passionate way I had ever been kissed in my life. Then I heard ringing and he pulled his lips from mine cursing under his breath. One of his hands left my body and he dug into his pocket then pulled out his phone. Placing to his ear he looked into my eyes when he said,

"What?"

I could hear a female voice on the other end and I couldn't make out what she was saying but I could tell she was stuttering. "What the hell do you mean you can't find the fucking sketch?" he yelled pushing away from me now. I felt incomplete now and that scared the hell out of me.

"I know what time I am supposed to be there, who gives a shit if I'm late. What the hell do they mean they can't wait. I'm the fucking boss; they will wait as long as I tell them to damn it!"

He yelled and I bit my lip now, "I'll be there in ten minutes, and Jessica tell them if they leave they're all fired." He said then I watched him press end button on the phone. He ran his fingers through his hair and I could see the obvious irritation on his face. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his arm which he shook off.

"We can't do this."

He said catching me off guard, "Do what?" I asked confused, "This." He said waving a finger between the two of us.

"What is this?"

"I don't know but it can't happen, I'm already distracted by you and…"

"Edward you kissed me, you came here on your own…"

"I know and it was a mistake, both the kiss and coming here instead of going to my office first."

He said and I sucked in a breath because that actually hurt, "Why did you do it then?" I asked him and he ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, because I damn sure do not need the distractions. The point of the friendship was because I couldn't handle not having you around at all so I decided to tell you we should be friends." He told me and I looked at him as if he was crazy,

"Are you fucking serious? You do realize that makes no sense don't you?"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Then go and do us both a favour and forget about me. I wouldn't want to be a bigger distraction." I told him and he looked at me now as if I was crazy.

"What?"

"You heard me, you said you didn't want any distractions and it's obvious that I am one. So let's just forget this friendship before I end up with my feelings more hurt then they already are."

I told him and he pulled at his hair this time, "Isabella…" He said reaching for me and I stepped back and shook my head. "…No just go alright." I told him, he went to say something when a knock sounded at my door.

"Edward we need to go."

I knew that was Emmett. Edward ran his fingers through his hair again. I walked over to the door and opened it and Emmett smiled at me.

"Hey Bella how are you?"

"I'm alright Emmett, you?"

I ask and he looks at me then Edward, "What did he do?" Emmett asked me and I shook my head. "Nothing, you should get him to the office he got a phone call from Jessica." I told him and then it appeared that Emmett and Edward were having some silent conversation. Edward walked over to me and he looked at me long and good before he left them room for good. Once he and Emmett walked through the large doors I went back into my dressing room and closed the door. I hated myself for telling him to call this friendship quits but I was not about to set myself up to get my heart broken again. My dressing room door opened with Alice and Rosalie immediately walking in and closing the door behind them.

"So what happened?"

Alice asked and I shook my head, "Nothing." I told her walking over to my counter and grabbing my purse from under it. "That's a load of bull shit you still have kiss swollen lips Bella." Rosalie said and my hand went to my lips.

"He kissed you?"

Alice asked me and I rolled my eyes, "We're not friends anymore." I told them and Rosalie sucked her teeth.

"Why?"

"In a nut shell he told me he wants more than my friendship but he doesn't want to, he wants us to be friends."

"Wait what?" Alice said looking as confused as I had.

"That's what I said, so I told him to just forget the entire friendship."

"Bella maybe you fooled him but I know you. You just used that as an excuse and you know it."

Rosalie told me and I wouldn't look at her because the fact was as much as I hated it she was completely right. The fact that his words hurt was first sign that I needed to get away from him before it got worse.

"So what if I did Rose, he doesn't want more then my friendship anyway right?"

I said to her and she shook her head, "But you said he wants you." Alice said and I shook my head, "And obviously a bigger part of him only wants to be my friend since that is what he offered." I told her and Rosalie sucked her teeth.

"You know Emmett told me that Edward was being a dumbass when it came to this and I was so confident you were going to pull your shit together but I guess you're going to be an ass as well. You don't even realize that James is still controlling you because the only reason you won't let yourself go with Edward is because of what happened with James."

Rosalie said then walked out of the room. I didn't respond I mean, what do you say after something like that. Alice looked at me,

"Bella are you sure about this, I mean he could have changed his mind."

"Alice it doesn't matter because I haven't changed mine. Getting involved with Edward would be like stepping on a land mine, only a few seconds before it all blows up in my face."

I tell her and she doesn't say anything else about it. Instead she helps me pack away some of my things until the next season was to start. Once I have pretty much all my things packed I head to Rosalie's office and open her door,

"I wouldn't just blame him; she's stubborn as hell too."

I heard her say as I entered, she looked up at me but didn't end her phone call. "I agree if they want to torture themselves who are we to intervene." Rosalie said and I rolled my eyes because I knew she was talking about Edward and I. "True we are the people who have to deal with them being miserable every day. Ok that sounds like a plan; alright I'll see you tonight." She said then she hung up the phone.

"Was that Emmett?"

I ask her and she looks at me obviously still pissed, "Rose why are you so mad at me about this?" I ask her and she inhales deeply.

"You want to know why, ok fine. I watched all through high school as you pined over a loser like Tyler Crowley just for him to take your virginity and never call you again, then there was Eric Yorkie who broke up with you junior year of college after you already caught him cheating on you with the school slut Pam Stacy, and the biggest loser on your list is James the one you actually married. I don't need to remind you of just how he treated you. So I'm upset because I feel like you are running from a guy with the potential to treat you right all because you are afraid of history repeating itself. You are scared and too damn chicken to even admit to that, instead you want to try and just blame him because he said he wanted to be just your friend even though he is attracted to you. I love you too much Bella to just watch and act like its ok."

Rosalie told me and I stood their speechless, I opened my mouth to speak but wasn't sure just what to say so I snapped it shut. She was right, of course she was right, the only other person that knew me better than she did was Angela and I knew I would probably be in for another ear full once Angela found out.

"I'll admit it I'm scared alright. Just him saying that hurt, like one of those guys saying oh I think you're a great girl, cute even but I only want to be your friend."

I told her and she shook her head at me, "When he kissed you, did it fell like he only wanted to be your friend?" Rosalie asked me and instantly I could feel the sting and heat of his kiss as if he was in front of me again.

"I should just warn you that Emmett is dragging Edward to Eclipse tonight, I hope you have your shit together by then."

Rosalie told me and I bit my lip, because it was obvious she and Emmett already planned to intervene whether we like it or not. "Rosalie…" I called and she shook her head at me.

"No, look I think Edward would be good for you. Emmett seems to think you have been good for Edward and he doesn't want to lose his friend to work again. So since the two of you won't take the leap on your own we are going to push you over the edge. Oh and don't try to get out of this, I already called Jasper and Jacob."

She told me and I ran my fingers through my hair, this was not happening. I felt like trying to avoid Edward would be like defying gravity itself and if I left it to my friends it was going to be damn near impossible.

**Edward POV**

Once again I found myself looking at Isabella's number in my phone. I wanted to call her but my damn pride wouldn't let me. She was right the friendship did need to end, because she was turning out to be a huge distraction.

"You're a dick."

Emmett said finally getting into the car next to me. He had stood outside of the car on the phone for about ten minutes. "Why am I a dick now?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"For telling Bella you only wanted to be her friend."

"Em she doesn't want to be my friend anymore, damn I feel like we're in fucking grade school having this conversation."

"We should go to Eclipse tonight, she'll be there and you can fix your fuck up."

"I'm not going to Eclipse tonight Emmett so forget it."

"Edward…"

"Emmett I value you as a friend, always appreciated your honesty, but right now is one of those moments when I am your boss telling you to fucking let it go."

I told him running my fingers through my hair, "So that's it, then?" He asked and I inhaled with my nostrils flaring. "Yes, that's it." I told him just as Seth pulled off for the office. There was no way in hell I felt like talking about this. It was settled and over she didn't want to be friends anymore and wouldn't be. _Then why are you so pissed that's it over?_ My inner monologue asked and I growled under my breath. When we arrived to the office I quickly got out after Emmett did and went straight for my floor. The moment I walked off the elevator Jessica and Samantha were already standing there waiting.

"Are they still waiting?"

I asked and as I continued to walk and they followed behind me, "Yes, but…" She stopped and I stopped walking and turned to her.

"…but what?"

"You missed the conference call with HP computers head of marketing."

Jessica told me and I looked at Emmett and he ran his fingers through his hair. I didn't need to tell him that his fucking phone call made me late so I didn't bother. I proceeded to the conference room and just as I pushed the door open I heard someone say,

"Edmund never ran this company like this. He wouldn't keep us waiting like we were some fucking children."

"If you really feel that fucking way consider yourself fired and get the hell out my building."

I said getting all of their attention and they all looked surprised to see me, "Mr. Cullen I uh…" Laurent started then stopped mid sentence. I walked over to my chair and sat down.

"We are not used to you being late Sir. I mean this is a first."

Victoria said and I looked at her with my eye brow raised, "Since when did you start clocking me Victoria? Last I checked all of you work for me. If I had a previous engagement it doesn't concern any of you." I told her and she swallowed hard then looked down at the papers in front of her.

"It's just we missed a lot of work waiting and…"

"I'm twenty minutes late! Not hours! What do you want fucking overtime pay! Uh will that make you fucking…what did you say Laurent…Children. Is that what you children want overtime pay!"

I ask and everyone is silent now, "Now why don't one of you explain to me what you idiots couldn't handle that made me have to come back to the states early." I say and again everyone is silent and it's only pissing me off more.

"Everyone's quiet now, so which one of you fucked up this time?"

I asked and I saw Samantha and Jessica exchange looks then they both looked at Benjamin. "Benjamin, what happened?" I asked and his head popped up as he looked at me nervous.

"During the security breach with the tech department the computers were hacked and um…"

"What?"

I asked between clenched teeth, "We discovered that the plans for the new notebook tablet were gone." He finished saying and my eyes almost popped out of my fucking head,

"You mean the plans for the notebook deal I just signed with the fucking Beijing Company?"

I asked and now everyone was silent again, "Someone better fucking answer me!" I yelled making everyone in the room flinch. If any other company got this product out before us the Beijing Company could sue Masen Enterprises all the way to the poor house and I would have lost everything my grandfather worked hard for.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

Benjamin answered and I felt like my chest was on fire. "Paul how soon can you get this to hit the market?" I asked him hoping it was soon,

"If we work none stop, by the end of the year."

He answered and I growled because I had no idea who stole it which meant I had no idea how soon they would be capable of putting it out.

"Jessica call Marcus and tell him I need an early meeting with them, and Samantha tell Felix I want to see him in my office NOW!"

I barked the orders out and they both left with a yes Mr. Cullen. "Victoria if this gets out to the press your fired." I tell her and she nods her head, "Yes Mr. Cullen." She says then I turn to Paul, "You have everything at your disposal to get this to hit the market by October no later Paul."I tell him and he nods his head, "Yes Mr. Cullen." He replies I then look at Benjamin,

"Find out what the fuck happened and how they got in here or you will be living in a card board box begging for change to feed your family by the time I am finished with you."

I tell him and he simply nods his head, "Yes, Mr. Cullen." I then look at Laurent seeing that he was in charge of monitoring the companies Hotel's I didn't see why he needed to be here about the security breach in tech so I asked,

"Why are you here Laurent?"

"I needed to tell you that your sister Emily ordered the shutdown of the hotel's casinos in New York, L. A and Vegas. She told them it was under your order so I wasn't notified about it until the numbers came in this morning."

This time my top lip pulled back as I growled, "I already told them to continue and open them back up, but because of the shut down we lost millions." Laurent told me and I quickly jumped up from my seat. I started for the door then turned around,

"Tell every hotel not to ever take orders from my sister again."

I tell Laurent and he nods his head, "Yes, Mr. Cullen." He says and I storm out for my office. When I walked past my desk Jessica is on the phone.

"Jessica get Emily on the line, NOW!"

I tell her and she nods her head. When I enter my office Felix is standing there with Samantha. "Felix, would you care to explain to me how the hell someone broke into _my_ company and stole something while _you_ are on duty?" I ask him rounding my desk. Felix was the company's head of security, I was under the impression he was the best,

"No Mr. Cullen."

"No, you don't want to explain it to me."

"No I don't know how it happened."

He answered with his jaw tight, "So what the fuck am I paying you for?" I shout and Samantha jumps hugging the leather folder she was holding.

"It was a mistake on my part."

"No shit you think so! We don't have room for fucking mistakes here at Masen Enterprises Felix! Especially not mistakes from my fucking head of security!"

I yell again, I see Emmett at the door and I knew he was waiting for me to dismiss Felix, "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen." Felix says and I run my fingers through my hair.

"Sorry? Your fuck up could ruin everything and all you have to say is sorry?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"Nothing, your fired Felix. Turn your I.D badge and override card over to Emmett and he will escort you off of company property."

I tell him and he looks at me as if he was surprised, I waved my hand for him to go and Emmett comes in placing his hand on his shoulder, "Let's go Felix." Emmett tells him pulling him out of the room. Felix looks at me and I glare back at him.

"You will never be Edmund, Edward. You can have your fucking Lap dog Emmett do all your muscle work and even keep fucking these two bitches doing your lackey work but you will never be your grandfather."

Felix said and I was out of my chair and over to Felix punching him in the face before Emmett could jump between us. Felix legs buckled and he fell back against coach in the room making Samantha screech.

"Damn it Edward!"

Emmett yelled at me, "Get this piece of shit off of company property." I told Emmett walking back over to my desk. Emmett yelled at Felix to get the hell up and then he pushed him out my office. I heard him tell Felix something about showing him what a lap dog was capable of doing to both his legs.

"Mr. Cullen do you want me to get some ice for your hand?"

"Yes, thank you Samantha."

I tell her and she nods her head and walk out of the room, "Mr. Cullen I have Emily on line two." Jessica says coming on over the intercom. I pick up the phone,

"You want to tell what the hell you think you are doing?"

"What are you talking about Edward? And I don't appreciate you having your little secretary calling me as if you couldn't do it your damn self."

"You told the hotels to shut down the casinos."

I say trying not to yell into the damn phone, "Yes, Grandfather started hotels, not some gambling crap." She said and I rolled my eyes,

"Emily you don't know a damn thing, grandfather started the casinos in the hotel after he opened the one in Vegas, if you really cared about this company, you would have known that."

"Oh please he was a push over you probably made him do it."

Emily said and I was sick and tired of my sister and I was doing what I should of did when I first officially became CEO, "Emily I'm taking your name off of all company documents, by the start of next week you will no longer own any part of Masen Enterprises." I tell her opening and closing my hand feeling the pain shoot through it from when I punched Felix.

"WHAT! You can't do that!"

She yelled into the phone, "Oh I can and I am doing it." I told her and she starts shouting and screaming into the phone claiming she was calling mom and dad.

"Emily we're grown now, well I am anyway."

"Fuck you Edward, you should really be taking Bree off, I mean she isn't even Masen blood."

Emily says and by then I really heard enough, "And yet she'll still be receiving her Masen weekly stipend unlike you. Enjoy depending on your trust fund Emily." I tell her then I hang up the phone hearing her screaming at me. Samantha returns handing me the zip lock bag filled with ice. Emmett walked in rubbing his knuckles,

"He might try to sue you Edward…but he'll need a witness for it to work."

Emmett said with a grin, "I didn't see anything Mr. Cullen." Samantha quickly said and I laughed. "I think I might like you Samantha." I tell her and she blushes instantly making me think about Isabella. I excuse her and she leaves closing my office door behind her. Emmett sits down and I toss the bag of ice at him. He catches it and places it over his knuckles.

"Fucker has a hard head."

Emmett says and I laugh, "Tell me about it." I reply and he laughs. I run my fingers through my hair as I think about the new situation I'm in. I tell Emmett about what I decided to do when it came to Emily and he grinned,

"I'm surprised it took you this long honestly."

"I didn't want to upset my mom; you know she's big on trying to keep us united as a family."

I tell him and he nods his head. "Mr. Cullen your mother is on the line." Jessica says coming over the intercom and I honestly wasn't surprised. I quickly answer,

"Yes mom,"

"Did you just threaten to cut your sisters from the company?"

She asked and I miss that she said threaten and sisters instead of I sister. Emily was up to her shit and I wasn't in the mood.

"First mom I didn't say anything about Bree, just Emily, and it's not a threat because I am cutting her from the company."

I tell her and she sighs into the phone, "Oh Edward, she is your sister." She says and I inhale deeply, "Who just lost this company millions of dollars and was the one behind the strike at the hotel in Hawaii." I told her and she sighed again into the phone. I hated putting my mother between Emily and my fights which is why I never called her about it, but it never stopped Emily from calling her.

"Isn't there some way you can work this out. We cannot appear like a feuding family to the public. It will make the company appear weak."

She said knowing if she used the company I would probably consider, but my mind was made up. "No mom, I'm calling the lawyers after I hang up with you. I'm sorry." I tell her and she sighs again.

"Alright dear, then I guess it is final."

She says and I hated the sadness in her voice so I decided to try and brighten her mood with a surprise. "Bree is coming into town tonight." I tell her and I see Emmett smiling as if I said it to surprise him.

"Oh my lord, why didn't anyone tell me?"

My mother says sounding as if her mood had indeed been uplifted, "I was surprising you by flying her out here. She wanted to spend her last week in the states here with us before graduation and before she left to travel Europe with her friends from school." I told her and I heard her yelling at my father now.

"We must go out to dinner when she gets here Edward."

She says and I smile unable to deny her anything, "Of course mom anywhere you want." I tell her and it didn't surprise me she requested we go to Eclipse. It was the only restaurant we were ever able to eat in peace without camera's and recorders being shoved in our faces.

"Alright mom, we'll see you tonight."

I tell her, we hang up and I look at Emmett. "I guess you're going to get me to Eclipse tonight after all." I tell him and he grins like an idiot. Paul came into the office and let me know everything he would need to have the notebook on the market by October and I signed off on everything. I finish up some more work and left the office in time to pick Bree up from the air strip. I was honestly excited to see my little sister. We arrived before the family jet did and we waited,

"When are you and Rosalie going on your date?"

I ask him, and he grins. "Tomorrow night." He answers and I see a smile on his face I haven't seen in years. I knew that his last serious relationship was my cousin Tanya. They ended on a good note whatever that was, but neither had dated since then.

"You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah and unlike this guy I call my best friend I'm not afraid to admit when I like a woman."

He says and I laugh just as I see the jet coming in for landing. Once it lands and the door opens I begin to walk towards the plan. When Bree comes out I smile,

"Bumble Bree!"

I yell and she grins then runs down the steps and runs over to me. She runs into my arms and I give her a huge hug lifting her from the ground.

"Eddie I missed you!"

She said and I grin, "I missed you too." I tell her lowering her feet back to the ground. She pulls out of my hug and looks up at me, "You look like shit." She says and I laugh

"Thanks just what I needed to hear."

I tell her and she laughs, then she spots Emmett and runs over giving him a hug as well. Seth climbed out the car and opens the trunk then get her suitcases from the pilot. I quickly thank and pay the pilot then we all climb into the car.

"So what are we doing tonight because I did not come home to be locked up in your penthouse Eddie."

She says and I laugh, "We have to meet mom at Eclipse." I tell her and her nose wrinkles up. Emmett whispers in her ear and she smiles,

"Oh yeah we can definitely do Eclipse."

She says and I shake my head at Emmett. We stop at my place so we can change and then head out for Eclipse. I was nervous because chances were Isabella didn't want to talk to me anymore then she did earlier. When we arrived we quickly go inside and are escorted to our table. I can't help looking around for her hoping to spot her but I don't.

"Who are you looking for Eddie?"

Bree ask with a smile on her face, "No one." I lie and she laughs. Our parents entered a few minutes later and they had a tearful reunion with Bree. We all sat down and Bree began telling them about her classes and how excited she was to finally be graduating. I was only half listening because I was still looking for her. Then Emmett stood up from the table,

"My girl is here, I'll be right back."

He said and I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. "Oh Emmett can we meet her?" My mother asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah Mrs. C, I'll bring her over."

He tells her then walks away. I try to keep an eye on him so I know where she is but I still don't see her. I saw all the people she was here with last time, even that fucker Michael.

"Edward dear are you alright?"

My mother asked and I turn to her, "Yes mom I'm alright just a lot on my mind." I tell her and she gives me a half smile. Bree is still smiling at me and I know Emmett told her about Isabella. My father asked my mother to dance and they went out onto the dance floor.

"So tell me about her?"

Bree asks me and I pick up my glass and drink from it, "About who?" I ask playing stupid and she smiles then picks up her glass, "The woman you've been looking for since we got here." She answers and I ignore her and turn back to where I saw Emmett go and then I saw her. She was wearing a one shoulder fitted dress, and it was red. I growled instantly feeling the fire build in me. There was no way she could know just what that color on her did to me.

"Is that her?"

"Yes."

I say unable to try and deny anything, "She's beautiful." Bree says and I nod my head still looking at Isabella. Everyone greets her and she smiles hugging them all. When she saw Emmett she bit her lip and she must have asked him a question because he nodded his head.

"Are you going to go over there and talk to her?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

She asked me and I pulled my eyes away from Isabella and looked at Bree, "Why are you pushing this, you don't know anything about her." I say to her and Bree rolls her eyes.

"That might be true but I know you big brother and she has you all balled up. I've never seen you like this."

"She doesn't want to be my friend…"

"And you don't want to be hers you want more then that so what is the problem?"

Bree asked me and I look back at Isabella, "I can't lose control of this company because I'm focused on some woman." I say and Bree snorts making me look at her,

"Eddie, you are already focused on her. The company will be fine."

"You don't know that."

"I do know that. Grandfather would have never left it to you if he thought for one moment you couldn't handle it."

Bree tells me and I run my fingers through my hair, "Tell me the truth Edward, what else is stopping you other then the company?" Bree asked and I pick up my glass again and finish it off.

"I don't trust anyone any more. You know I make everyone sign a contract to keep them silent in the event that something happens or they may witness."

"Everyone?"

"Yes."

I answer and she looks surprised now, "Why, is this because of Maria?" She asked me and my nose flares hearing that fucking name.

"Yes her and Jane."

I say and Bree nods her head, "Do you think the lady in red is anything like them?" she ask me and I smile,

"No, and honestly that's what scares me. I feel like something is going to come out and she'll be just like the rest."

"You don't know that Edward."

Bree said and I knew she was right. I turned around to look at Isabella again but I didn't see her. I stood up and so did Bree. "Are we going over there?" she asked and I smiled,

"Yes now come on."

We walked over to the table and everyone stopped talking when I stopped at the table. "Hey, Edward." Jasper said holding his hand, I quickly shook his hand and said hello to Rosalie and Jasper's wife Alice. I then introduced Bree and the man that was dancing with Isabella last time introduced his self to me as Jacob. I remembered Isabella telling me he was like a brother to her. I looked over at Rosalie and as if she knew what I was about to ask she said,

"She went to the bathroom."

I nodded my head and excused myself leaving Bree with Emmett not that she noticed I walked away since she was complimenting Alice on her dress and shoes. I walked towards the hall that lead to the bathrooms and stopped when I heard her voice,

"Mike look you didn't have to come check on me I'm fine."

"I know but it was the only way I could get you alone. Have you thought about what I said earlier?"

He asked her and I inhaled waiting for her to say something, "Yes and my answer is still the same. No." She says and I feel relief though I have no idea what the question was,

"Bella I think we would be great together."

"Mike really you're sweet but I'm not interested in you that way."

"Oh please you flirt with me all the time, and this dress. Why else would you wear it?"

He asked her sounding irritated, "Take your hands off of me, and I'm wearing it because I want to." She says and I proceed to turn the corner after hearing her tell him to take his hands off of her. When I have them in my eye sight he cups her face and kisses her hard on the lips. She pushed him off her and punched him in the face. I felt fire in my blood watching this shit kiss her, she was mine and it was that fucking simple. I stormed over and pulled him away from her and punched him dropping him to the ground,

"Don't you ever in your fucking life touch her against her will again!"

I yell standing over him now, my hands was in extreme pain because I used the same one I used to hit Felix earlier. I turned and looked at Isabella who looked surprised to see me. I bring my left hand to cup her face and force her to look at me when I say.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>WOW!<strong>

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Cattinson!**

**Remember reviews will encourage me to post sooner! So please review!**

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	9. Establish

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: This is my second fanfic, so hey again to readers from the other story, and hello to my new readers.**

**Thank you so much for the add to favorites and the add to your alerts, really happy all of you like the story so far…**

**Oh Hello New Readers! **

**Oh I love my beta she went back and went over all my old chapters thanks Cattinson!**

**You guys were amazing commenting on last chapter, so I thought I'd be nice this chapter. I won't hold you guys up so here you go… Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Establish<em>**

**_Bella POV_**

**_Earlier that day…_**

When I finally made it home I fought with the idea to call Edward and tell him I didn't mean it and that I was alright with being just his friend. But I couldn't and I wouldn't appear weak to that man. Then I thought about what Rosalie said and I knew that I was right, I was running from this just as much as he was, if not more in some way. He was Edward Cullen the famous billionaire, and CEO of Masen Enterprises and who was I Isabella Swan the co-host to a city local morning show, who's ex husband sued the hell out of that said Edward Cullen. I am the woman who has half of that settlement because I refused to tell the judge I didn't want it, and I am also a woman who is unable to get pregnant and ever offer him and family. So yes I had shit that I was more than sure would be the foundation to me getting my heart broken.

I sat down on my couch and pulled out my laptop. Once it was booted up and I was logged in I bit my lip at Edward being my screen saver. "My god this man is gorgeous." I said to the emptiness of my loft. I then went to check some old emails between us while he was in China and blushed at one in particular.

**_Isabella_**

**_I don't know what you are talking about losing weight for, you are beautiful just the way you are. I hope this isn't anyone at the station putting these thoughts into your head. Also I never really watched the stars, I'm sorry you miss seeing them, like you did back in Washington. I've been to the planetarium its beautiful there. Oh and I would really like to try your pie one day…your apple pie that is. Though I'm open to anything you offer me…and I do mean anything. I will call you in the morning, well your night. Have a good day Isabella._**

**_Yours Assward_**

As I finished the email it made me wonder just what he meant by being opened to whatever I offered. Was he saying if I offered more than my friendship he would take it? I shook my head getting rid of the thoughts because he made his self clear this morning and that was all there was to it. I read some more emails and then decided I tortured myself long enough. I was so busy being upset at him; I wasn't even sure what I wanted from him. I mean from the beginning I planned on telling the man to leave me alone, but I couldn't for maybe the same reason he still wanted me around even though he didn't want the distraction. My phone chimed notifying me of a text message and I picked it up seeing it was Rosalie,

**Don't try to get out of it; Jacob is picking you up ~R**

**Rose, seriously. I mean Edward said what he wanted to say earlier and I think it's better this way. ~B**

**Have you realized you've been moping since that man left your dressing room? I've never seen you mope so much over a man. So get over it I am meddling now before you make an even bigger mistake like dating some half rate asshole that doesn't deserve you. I 3 You Bella ~R**

***rolling my eyes* I love you too Rosie ~B**

I put my phone back down and inhaled a deep breath. I pulled myself up from my couch and walked up stairs to see what I had in my closet. I was really considering telling my sister to change her dress code for that damn restaurant. I slid the door opened to my closet and tried to consider what I wanted to wear. I had almost every color and type of dress in my closet thanks to one Alice Hale and KBC news station. Alistair said it was because whenever I went to a function I had to dress the way I would on the show. Yes that damn job was damn near a twenty-four job. I was about to go for a little black dress but decided that it would be too club-ish since I was only going out with friends. I would have gown of another blue or turquoise when I then remembered something Edward said to me the night we first danced together at Eclipse.

_"I think I like you in this dress almost as much as I like you in the red one."_

Just like that I knew what dress I wanted to wear. I decided on a one shoulder mid thigh formfitting dress. If he liked the red one for the interview I knew he would love this one. _So are you going after him?_ My subconscious asked and realized what I was doing. Was I going after him? Before I could decided I heard my door buzz letting me know that someone was down stairs for me. I quickly ran down stairs and hit my shin on the side table that rested at the bottom of the stairs.

"Damn it!"

I yell feeling the pain in my leg. I run over to the intercom and press the speak button. "Who is it?" I ask then press the listen button waiting for a response. "Your brother, open the door." Jacob said and I rolled my eyes then pressed the button that would let him up. I partially opened my door so he could come right inside and walked into my kitchen to grab something to drink.

"What the hell have I told you about leaving your door open?"

Jacob yelled coming inside, "Jake I just opened it because I knew you were coming up relax" I told him pulling a beer out of the refrigerator for him. He sat down on my couch and I cursed under my breath when I watched him pick up my laptop.

"Bella, Bella you have been a naught girl. That's why there's a half naked Edward Cullen on your desktop."

He said with a grin and I quickly went over to him and placed our drinks on the table then took my laptop from him while he tossed his head back in laughter. "Just shut up Jake." I told him closing my laptop.

"You like him don't you?"

"Jake, please not you too."

"What all I asked was if you like him."

He said with a smile on his face, I sat down next to him and brought the beer I grabbed for myself to my lips after I removed the top. He picked up his bottle and popped off the top then started to drink from it. We both lowered the bottles from our lips and he looked at me.

"Bella?"

"Jake?"

I said back and he smiled, "So you're going to act like I didn't just ask you a question?" He said and I rolled my eyes, "Ok yes I like him, probably a little more then I should." I finally answer and Jake smiles as if he just learned a big secret.

"So what's the problem?"

"He only wants to be my friend, and honestly Jake it is better this way. I don't have to tell him about James just for him to break up with me, or ever have the 'I can't have kids' talk with him."

I tell him then look down into my hands, "Bella is that what you are worried about? There are many men happy with women who can't have children and need I point out that your doctor said you had a slim chance." Jacob said and I rolled my eyes at him. After I divorced James I had finally decided to get checked to see if it was really my fault we were not getting pregnant and it turned out it was.

"A ten percent chance out of a hundred Jacob isn't a damn chance!"

I yelled at him and he sucked in a deep breath, "Bells, you can't let that stop you from finding someone to be happy with. You're a great woman, I know there is a man out there at least a little worthy of you." He told me and I placed my head on his shoulder,

"You have to say that because you're my brother."

I tell him and he laughs, "Maybe, but it's still true. Look if I didn't think of you as a sister and that I didn't find the idea completely disgusting…" I laugh, "Gee thanks Jake." I saw sarcastically and he smiles.

"…I would go for a woman like you Bella, you're amazing. Now if you really don't want to give Mr. Billionaire a shot then fine I'm behind you, but I won't let you give up on love all together."

He told me and I looked up at him, "What if I do this and get my heart broken?" I ask him and he pushes my hair over my shoulders. "Bells hate to be the barrier of bad news but you take that chance even when someone doesn't have as much baggage as you." He says and I slap his shoulder laughing.

"I don't have baggage, just a fucked up situation."

I tell him and he laughs, "Good now can you come on before Rose has my ass. She bites you know?" He tells me and I laugh,

"How would you know she bites?"

I ask laughing and he just looks at me then takes another drink from his beer. "Oh ya'll didn't?" I ask and he shrugs his shoulders. "It was the last time I was home; she was horny and so was I. We got drunk and shit happens." He says and I slap my hands over my face.

"Oh gross."

I say and he laughs, "Why didn't either of you tell me?" I ask him and he grins at me. "Because it was a onetime thing and we didn't need you making a big deal out of it." I roll my eyes getting up from the couch. "Both of you suck." I say and he laughs then says "Rose does." I pick up a throw pillow and tossed it at his head.

"I was kidding I just wanted to see you freak out again."

He said and I told him I hated him then went upstairs. I took my shower then quickly dressed and did my hair. Once I was fully dressed and ready to go I went back down stairs and Jacob looked at me the way dad use to when I was about to go out to a party with Rose and Angela.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To dinner duh, dumb dumb."

"You're going in that dress?"

"I think it looks nice on me, I mean it will turn some heads."

I said smoothing the dress out and he smiled, "You're not worried about no other head turning but one, Mr. Edward Cullen. So I take this as you are going to go for it?" He asked me and I smiled at him,

"I'm going and seeing what happens."

"When he sees' you in that he might have a brain aneurism, fuck or a dick aneurism."

"Jake!"

"What! I'm just being honest."

Jake said and I laughed as we prepared and left for the restaurant. We joked in the car like always and I asked him what he wanted to get mom and dad for their anniversary, "I was thinking a second honeymoon." Jakes said and I smiled,

"That's actually a good idea."

I tell him, when we finally make it to the restaurant the valet takes Jake's keys and we both get out. I see Rose, Jasper and Alice waiting outside and I groan.

"Please don't tell me you guys are waiting for me?"

"Yes we are and hot damn it looks like you are coming around."

Rosalie says and I roll my eyes. "Come on guys lets go in." Alice says and I shake my head, "Can you guys give me a moment." They give me warning looks and I roll my eyes, "I'm not going to leave, I swear." I tell them and they all nod their heads and go inside. I take a few deep breaths and attempt to tell myself to relax, if he was here and didn't want to speak to me that was fine, I made it that way. Once I felt like I was half way together I went inside and went to the table Angela always reserved for me. Everyone was there and I saw that Michael was already here as well. I hug each person and when Michael hugged me he whispered in my ear how beautiful I looked. When I pulled away from him I then saw Emmett standing there talking to Rosalie who he actually had blushing.

"Hey Bella, you look nice."

"Thanks, is he here?"

I ask before I could stop myself. Emmett smiles at me and nods his head yes. I take in a deep breath, and listen to Emmett compliment Rosalie on her dress. I eventually decide to stop being a sucker and I look over at the table he sat at last time and I saw him talking to a woman. She was pretty and young, I felt a kick to my gut. I quickly excused myself with everyone giving me questioning looks. I told them all I was fine and headed for the bathroom. I go into the bathroom and try to pull myself together. _I mean so what if the man came with a date, you told him to pretty much to fuck off anyway._ My darling subconscious reminded me. I bit my lip and told myself that I would not let this bother me. When I walked out of the bathroom Mike was in the hall,

"Mike what are you doing back here?"

"I came to check on you Bella."

He tells me pushing his self off of the wall, I smooth out my dress and I see the way he is looking at me and I felt naked. "Mike look you didn't have to come check on me I'm fine." I tell him and he smiles at me.

"I know but it was the only way I could get you alone. Have you thought about what I said earlier?"

He asked and I tried not to roll my eyes. Somehow I knew he would bring this up again since I technically never answered him earlier. "Yes and my answer is still the same. No." I tell him and he looked surprised but what I said. He steps closer to me when he says,

"Bella I think we would be great together."

"Mike really you're sweet but I'm not interested in you that way."

"Oh please you flirt with me all the time, and this dress. Why else would you wear it?"

He asked me looking completely frustrated with me now, there was no way I was about to tell him I wore this for Edward. He then placed his hand on my hip gripping it rather tightly as he tried to pull me against him. "Take your hands off of me, and I'm wearing it because I want to." I tell him slapping his hand off of me. Then he grabs my face and kisses me hard on the mouth, I push him with a force I didn't know I had and land a punch to his face. Then like a flash of lighting Edward appeared and pulled Mike away from me hitting him hard in the jaw dropping him to the floor.

"Don't you ever in your fucking life touch her against her will again!"

He yells and I am shocked to even see him over here. When he turns to me I feel speechless as I look into his eyes, they held something I wasn't able to pinpoint. I look down feeling like if I didn't I would have given this man every part of me right there and then. He cupped my face and forced me to look up at him.

"We need to talk."

He said and I looked into Edward's eyes again and then back at Mike who was holding his jaw and looked as if he was about to cry. Mike looked at me then Edward and I saw the question in his eyes, and even I didn't have the answer. I looked back at Edward and he was still looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Bella what the hell happened?"

I heard Jacob say and I turn to look up the hall and see him standing there with Emmett, Jasper and a security guard. I assumed someone must have heard Edward shouting and got security. "Uh, Mike grabbed and kissed me so I hit him." I answer and Mike goes to talk but groans from the pain in his jaw.

"So you dropped him?"

Emmett asked with a knowing look on his face. I look back at Edward then Mike and know if I admit that Edward hit him, Mike would try to press charges and sue him all while using me as his witness. So I sucked in a deep breath and said,

"Yes."

"Isabella…"

Edward called to me, "Shut up." I say under my breath so only he heard me. I then look at Mike and say, "I won't press charges for sexual assault if you agree to forget this ever happened, and I mean forget all of it." I tell him and he looks at Edward then me and nods his head. He slowly pulls his self up from the floor and the security guard goes to escort Mike out of the restaurant.

"Edward you might want to get some ice on that hand."

Emmett says with a smirk on his face. I look down at Edward's hand and see that his knuckles are red. I take his hand into mine and he flinches. "God you are such an idiot!" I say now holding his hand and pulling him up the hall towards Angela and Ben's kitchen in the back. I ask one of the chefs for a bowl of ice which he quickly hands to me.

"Bella everything ok?"

Ben asked me and I nodded my head, "Yeah everything is fine. Can I use the office?" I ask him and he nods his head and looks at Edward then at me again. I don't say anything to Ben I just tell Edward to come on. When we enter Ben and Angela's office I lock the door behind us, then take his hand and place it in the bowl of ice.

"What the hell were you thinking hitting him; do you know he could have sued you pressed charges against you?"

I ask him making certain his hand is in the bowl inside the ice. "I saw him kiss you and it pissed me off." He answered and I looked up at him surprised by his words. I tried not to feed too much into his words so I looked back down at his hand when I said,

"I had it under control."

"I know that, but I couldn't stop myself."

He said as I pulled his hand out of the bowl and gave it a better look. We were silent for a while and I continued to look at his hand not because it was sore but because I couldn't bring myself to lose the contact from him.

"Isabella we need to talk."

"Don't you think you said all you wanted to already?"

I ask him not needing him to hurt my feelings any more then he already had earlier. "Isabella I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just don't know how to handle this," He says and I sucked in a deep breath and look up into his face.

"You keep saying 'this' what is this?"

"I don't know and that's what's driving me crazy. I am usually able to control my surroundings and all the people in it, but with you I lose that control."

Edward told me and I bit my lip, "You seemed in control this morning when you told me you liked me but just wanted to be my friend." I tell him and then he steps closer to me, placing his left hand on my cheek.

"Isabella, I was everything but in control with you this morning. I don't know what this is, but I want to find out."

"What about that woman you were sitting with?"

"That was Bree, Isabella. Remember I told you she was coming to town."

He told me and I inhaled, remembering that conversation. "So what are you saying then?" I ask him looking away and he turns my face back to his.

"That I want you Isabella. Not just your friendship but all of you."

He says and I feel my heart leap in my chest. "What changed from this morning?" I asked him and he gave me my favourite smile,

"Honestly nothing really, I wanted all of you this morning too, but what changed was watching the fucker Mike touch you. All I could think about was that you were mine and that I never wanted to see another man touch you."

"I'm not a piece of property Edward."

"No you're not, you are a beautiful, independent, amazing woman who has honestly turned me inside out since the first day I saw you on that television show."

"Since the interview, you mean?"

"No before that, I told you we watched your show the day my grandfather died."

"You didn't know me then."

I said with a smile and he shrugged his shoulders, "Doesn't matter, I still felt this pull to you even then." He said and I smiled at him. "I want you to be not only my friend Isabella, but my lady and if the time shale come my lover. I want you to be mine, Isabella."

"Edward I haven't been in a relationship since my marriage and …"

"…then we'll see where it goes. Nothing official, but I can't not have you in my life Isabella."

He told me and I smiled at him, he said nothing official. I could do that; there was no pressure, right? "So we are just two adults exploring where a relationship may or may not lead?" I ask him and he gives me my favourite smile again. "Yes that's what I'm saying." he replies just as there is a knock at the door.

"Is everything okay in there?"

I hear Jacob ask and I smile, "Yes Jake, we'll be out in a minute." I yell back then look at Edward. "Don't take this the wrong way but I would like it if we kept this…us out of the press." I tell him and he exhales as if the same thing was on his mind,

"I was hoping you said that. They will do anything to ruin this and I don't want you to ever question what you see. Come to me Isabella and I'll always tell you the truth."

He told me and I nodded my head biting on my lip. He then pulled my lip from between my teeth and lowered his head placing a soft semi opened mouth kiss on my lips then he sucked on my bottom lip softly. There was another knock and this time is was Angela,

"Hey this is my office!"

She yelled and Edward lifted his head from mine with a smile on his face. I looked at his hand and saw his knuckles were still pretty red. "Does it hurt?" I ask him and he shrugs his shoulders again. "Not really, it looks worse than it is." He answered, then came knocking again. I reluctantly let his hand go then walk over to the door and unlock it. When I open it everyone is standing outside of the door.

"Really guys?"

"Hey I'm his body guard I needed to make sure his life wasn't in danger."

Emmett said and I laughed shaking my head at him. Edward steps up next to me and places his hand on my waist. "Em you don't give a damn about my life." He jokes and Emmett laughs.

"I was just checking that the two of you weren't getting busy in my office."

Angela said and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, "If we were Angela I would have redecorated your office." Edward said and I looked up at him while everyone laughed. He held his hand out to her,

"It is nice to finally meet you, Isabella told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope."

Angela said looking at me and I shrugged my shoulders and laughed. Edward then turns to the woman I mistook as his date and said,

"Isabella, I'd like you to meet my sister Bree, Bree this is Isabella."

She quickly pulls me into a hug and I can't help but notice how different she is compared to the sister I ran into the first night we ran into each other here. We walked back out to the dining hall and I saw Edward's mother and father walking over to our table. I knew their faces well because they were a power couple to never be crossed over.

"We go back to our table and see that it is empty and then your father points over here and here are all three of you."

"Sorry mom, but it got dead over there."

Edward's sister Bree said with a smile. Edward parents looked around the table and I ducked my eyes not to make eye contact. I mean this was Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Edward began to introduce everyone and when he got to me he lifted my face with a finger under my chin.

"And this lovely woman is Isabella."

He says and I look at him surprised he introduced me to his parents that way. "It is nice to meet you Isabella; I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you." She says and I smile at Edward who looks to be blushing now. "Yes and your parents named you well; you are a beautiful young lady. See I rubbed off on my son." Carlisle says and now my cheeks are practically on fire. We have the staff bring over chairs for Edward's parents and we all ate together. I'm honestly quiet most of dinner and Edward would lean in and ask me if I was alright.

"Yes, now stop asking me before I kick you."

I tell him and he laughs then places a strain of hair behind my ear. "So Isabella I must tell you I love watching your show." Esme says and I blush,

"Oh thank you but Rosalie is the brains behind it."

"Oh don't try giving me all the credit, ratings went up when you started."

Rosalie said and I blushed again, Edward then leaned into my ear and said, "I should warn you that I like when you do that." He says and I look at him and he shrugs his shoulders. Every once in awhile Edward grazed his finger over my thigh under the table or would touch me in some light way that was not to obvious to outsiders but was driving me insane. After dinner was over we prepared to leave and Edward pulled me to the side,

"Did you drive?"

"Um no Jacob gave me a ride, they were afraid I wouldn't show up."

I tell him and he laughs then runs his fingers through his hair, "I worried about that too." He says and I smile at him. "Do you mind if I give you a ride home?" He asked and I looked surprised.

"Um, no I don't mind if I give you a ride…oh god I meant I don't mind if you give me a ride. Jesus, why does all of this sound dirty?"

I said hiding my face in my hands, he removes my hands then makes me look at him. "Is that a yes?" He asked and I nod my head not trusting myself to say anything else.

**_Edward POV_**

I let Emmett know that I was giving Isabella a ride home and he opted to get a ride with Rosalie. "I mean unless you think you'll need me." He says and I shake my head and tell him to go ahead and that I would be fine without him. When Bree found out she said she was going to go home with our parents to spend more time with them. Emmett didn't leave until he saw that Isabella and I were in the car safely.

"Where do you live Isabella?"

I ask her and she recites her address for Seth, "I didn't mean to put Emmett and Bree out. I mean I could have gotten a ride home with Jacob." She says and I take her hand into mine rubbing my thumb over the back of it.

"You didn't put them out; I think they were just trying to give us some privacy."

I tell her and she smiles and mouths oh. We sit in the car quietly and I have yet to take my eyes off of her as she had yet to look at me. I was dying to know what she was thinking, what was on her mind. Then I thought that maybe she didn't want this, maybe she only wanted us to be friends.

"Isabella if you are having second thoughts we can remain friends."

"What? No! I mean is that what you want?"

She asked looking at me now. I cup her face in my hand and run my thumb over her lips. "Not even close. What I want is to taste your mouth again." I tell her and she gasp inhaling quickly. I lean closer to her our lips nearly touching.

"We can take this as slow as you want Isabella, but the one thing I ask is that I am allowed to kiss you."

"Always."

She replies and I place my lips on hers enjoying the feeling of her moist soft lips on mine. I move my hand to the back of her neck pulling her tighter against me and she moans parting her lips slightly. I inhale her scent, and then slide my tongue into her mouth to taste her. She was delicious and I knew that if she ever told me I could never kiss her again I would die. Our tongues moved together and I pulled her onto my lap. I groaned feeling her ass on my now hard cock, and the feeling of heat from her thighs on mine only added to the heat of our kiss and she was soon struggling to breathe. I released her mouth and kissed her neck and then slowly slid my tongue over her collar bone.

"Jesus Edward what are you doing to me?"

"Only what you do to me Isabella."

I answered and she gripped my face between her hands and then kissed me fiercely. I placed one hand on her mid back and the other on the back of her neck ignore the pain in my hand as continued to devour her mouth. The kiss was enchanting as we feed off of each other. When I moved my tongue over the corners of her mouth she groaned with pleasure. I wanted so much her, her lips, her neck, her jewelled ear lobe and I wanted to touch more of her but with Seth driving and us just establishing whatever this was I didn't want to mess it up. I pulled my lips from hers and she groaned making me smile.

"We have to stop Isabella, or I will be kissing a lot more than your mouth."

I tell her and she blushes, I cup her face and place a soft kiss on her lips then move her out of my lap but keep my arm wrapped around her, "Do you mind making a stop?" I ask her and she looks confused.

"I'm not ready to take you home yet. See when I came home early I pictured it going differently and I can still attempt it if we go now."

"I don't mind."

She says and I smile and then tell Seth to take us to the planetarium. I look at Isabella and see her smiling, "The planetarium?" She asked and I smiled at her. "I remembered you saying you missed seeing the stars like you did when you were back home in Washington, and we can't really see them in the city so I planned to take you there." I told her and she placed her hand on my cheek then kissed my lips. "Thank you so much, but Edward it's ten' O clock at night. The planetarium is closed." She tells me and I smile at her,

"I think you forgot I was Edward Cullen, nothing is closed to me Isabella."

I tell her and she rolls her eyes at me with a smile on her face. The drive didn't take as long as I expected since there wasn't much traffic out. When we arrived at the planetarium I told Seth to go get something to eat and that I would call him when we were ready. I knew that owner of the planetarium would be there because he practically lived in the planetarium. When he came to the door and saw me he smiled,

"Mr. Cullen, I was expecting you sooner."

He said opening the doors to us. I escorted Isabella inside, "Yes Eleazar I know but I had some trouble earlier, I hope it's not trouble with me coming now." I say knowing that there wasn't,

"Oh, of course not Mr. Cullen."

"Good, Isabella, this is Eleazar the owner of this extraordinary place. Eleazar this is Isabella."

I say refraining from saying my Isabella. They shake hands and Eleazar takes us to the auditorium. We take our seats and the lights slowly go dim.

"Would you believe I've never been here?"

"I'm happy to be the first person to bring you."

I tell her and she smiles at me then places her head on my shoulder as Eleazar starts the show. The first show was _Life: A Cosmic Story_. I knew she would enjoy this one because of past conversations. Every once in a while I brought her hand to my lips and she should smile then look back at the show. The next show was the _tour of the Universe_ and I could tell she enjoyed this one a lot more than the other one. As I thought about it now, I knew that if I would have brought her while we were still attempting that friendship only, I would have died not being able to touch her in here. I ran my hand over her thigh and she placed hers over mine and we interlaced her fingers this way.

"This is amazing Edward, thank you."

She told me with a smile on her face, "Your welcome." I reply and feel a pride I never felt before at being the one that put that smile on her face. After the shows are over I thank and pay Eleazar then wait for Seth outside of the planetarium.

"You know, no one has ever done anything like that for me before."

"Not even your, ex husband?"

I asked her not knowing anything about the idiot that let her go. Her eyes went sad and she looked away from me. I pulled her eyes back to mine.

"If you don't want to discuss him, we don't have to."

"One day."

"Sure, whenever you're ready."

I tell her and she nods her head, "He would have never done anything like this for me that's for sure." She says and I cup her face in my hand and looked down into her beautiful face.

"Then he is a fool, and believe me when I say his lost is my gain."

I tell her and she smiles at me yet again. I was going to enjoy making certain that smile stayed on her face. I lowered my head to hers and kissed her lips again this time softer than earlier. I wasn't sure how long I had been kissing her but I knew once I lifted my head from hers Seth was standing by the car waiting for us.

We headed to Isabella's house and when we got there I wouldn't let go of her hand. "Edward I have to go in." She says with a smile. I want to have breakfast with her tomorrow but knew I had an early meeting tomorrow.

"Have lunch with me tomorrow."

"I'd love to."

She said and I pulled her to me and placed a kiss on her lips before she got out of the car. I wanted to walk her but she warned me that there were security camera's everywhere and that if I walked her to the door we were bound to end up on TMZ by tomorrow afternoon. So instead I told her to text me when she walked into her door.

**I'm inside Edward, thank you for the wonderful night ~B**

I read her text message and smiled pleased with myself, _now just don't fuck it up_. My inner monologue warned and I inhaled hoping like hell that I didn't mess this up.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope Eddie or Bella doesn't mess this up (but I have a feeling someone might)<strong>

**Remember reviews will encourage me to post sooner! So please review!**

**Thanks Catt for going over this! Your the best Beta for putting up with me LOL!**

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	10. Unofficially Official

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: This is my second fanfic, so hey again to readers from the other story, and hello to my new readers.**

**Thank you so much for the add to favorites and the add to your alerts, really happy all of you like the story so far…**

**Thanks to my beta Cattinson!**

**Hello New Readers!**

**You guys were amazing commenting on last chapter, sorry for the delay the first chapter I started writing up as chapter 10 felt like it needed something else before it so I had to go back. Thanks for reading and here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unofficially Official<em>**

**Edward POV**

"Mr. Cullen we were told the netbook tablet would be released in October instead of next March. What is the rush?"

Mr. Shoe asked over the loud speaker, "I think it would be a great idea to have it out by Christmas season here in America." I tell him, refusing to let him know that the plans for the tablet were stolen. I turn my chair to face the window as I look out over the Chicago skyline.

"That's a brilliant idea; I'll have my men get right on it."

He says then we finish up our conversation and end the call. I looked down at my watch and knew that Isabella would be arriving soon for lunch. We've had lunch together every day for the past week and a half; it was partially because I knew I would be in New York next week, but more so because I just liked having her around. I ran my fingers through my hair as I thought some more about the meetings I had later in the day. It seemed like I was never done meeting with people, never done signing or preparing forms and contracts.

"Mr. Cullen, your sister is on line one."

Jessica said coming over the intercom, I turn around and pick up the phone. "Hey Bumble Bree." I say into the phone and she sucks her teeth making me laugh. "Hey Eddie, are you busy?" she asked me and this worried me a bit because she never started are questions this way.

"I'm never too busy for you Bree, what's the matter?"

I ask her, "You know how Emily was paying my way on the Europe trip as my graduation gift." Bree says and that honestly still surprised me she was doing that but I honestly thought it was just because my mother asked her what she was getting Bree for graduation. Then I realized that Bree said that Emily _was_ paying instead of _is paying_.

"Why isn't Emily paying?"

"She said that since you cut her from the company she can't afford it."

"What!"

I shout sitting up and turning the chair away from the window, "So I was calling to ask could you give me my stipend now so that I can buy my plane ticket." She asked and I bawled my fist up. Emily knew that Bree's only source of income was the stipend checks from the company, because she wasn't rewarded her trust fund until she was twenty-four. It was the same thing my parents did with Emily and I, it was something about waiting until we appreciated life and money.

"Bree take the Jet, I'll have Charles fly all of you out there and pick all of you up. If your friends brought their tickets tell them to refund them and if they can't call me."

"Won't you need it; I mean what if you need to fly out somewhere."

"If that happens while you are using it then I guess I'll have to get cozy with first class."

"Edward you don't have to do this, I could pay if you just give me…"

"I'll give you the stipend early Bree, but let me do this for you alright."

I tell her and she laughs, "Mom said you were going to do this." Bree said and I laughed, "You know mom is never wrong." I tell her and she laughs again agreeing with me. "So I heard you are sending mom and dad to Paris for the summer also." Bree said and I smiled,

"I just offered the house to them and they accepted."

"So where are you going to go this summer then?"

She asked me and I hadn't given much thought to taking a vacation this summer. I wondered if Isabella would think we were moving too fast if I asked her to go with me. It was already May and I couldn't get away from work until August so that had to be enough time for her to think about it right? I could hear Bree calling my name through the phone and realized I hadn't answered her question yet.

"I don't know, but I think I'm going to take the Yacht when I go."

"Really? You haven't used the Yacht since the whole Maria thing."

"Thank you for reminding me of that Bree, I think I'm going to sale that one and buy a new one now."

I say trying to block the thoughts of Maria out of my head, "I'm sorry." She says and I tell her not to worry about it. We talk for a few more minutes and she lets me know just how many of her friends are going with her so that I can let Charles know. There's a faint knock at the door and I look up seeing Isabella standing at the door wearing a white halter summer dress that had a large flower on the skirt. She looked amazing, but I was starting to realize I felt that way no matter what she wore. I waved for her to come in and she did with a smile as she closed my office door behind her. She went to sit down in an empty chair and I shook my head and moved back from the desk then patted my lap. She blushed and I waved my finger at her to come here.

"Edward are you listening to me?"

Bree asked me and I didn't answer as I watched Isabella place her purse on my desk then walk around it and was now standing in front of me. "No what did you say Bree?" I ask admiring Isabella's legs. I reach my hand out to her and she takes it in her own.

"Tell Bree I say hello."

Isabella says and I relay her message, "Ah so that's why you stopped listening to me. It's lunch time, tell Bella I said hi" Bree says and I look up at Isabella and smirk at her making her blush again.

"Bree says Hello."

I tell her and she nods her head and start to play with my fingers, "I'll talk to you later Edward, and see if Bella will go away with you for the summer. You know giving that you don't mess up by then." Bree teases and I laugh into the phone.

"I thought you were the one with faith in me."

"I have faith in you, it's just Bella is different and you big brother are not accustomed to different."

She tells me and I looked at Isabella again and know that my darling sister is indeed right. "I'll talk to you later Edward have a nice lunch." Bree says and I tell her I will see her when I get home. I place the phone on the hook and smile at Isabella,

"You look nice today, going somewhere special?"

I ask her seeing as though she came in jeans and a t-shirt yesterday for lunch. "Are you implying that I didn't look nice yesterday Edward?" She asks with a smirk and I pull her into my lap where I originally wanted her.

"Of course not, I think you are gorgeous even if you were wearing a trash bag."

I tell her and she laughs turning her face away from me. I place two fingers under her chin and turn her face back to me and bring her lips to mine. I place a soft slightly opened mouth kiss on her lips and she softens on my lap as if the kiss relaxed her. I continue to place soft kisses on her lips until there is a knock at the door,

"Who is it!"

I yell and Isabella slaps my shoulder probably for sounding so harsh when I said that. She gets up from my lap and I growl. "Samantha, Mr. Cullen." Samantha yells from the other side of the door, I knew she was bringing in our lunch she just picked up. Samantha picked up our lunch every day since there weren't many places Isabella and I could go without being spotted by the paparazzi. I knew we agreed to keep us a secret from everyone other then family and close friends but I was getting sick and tired of losing that physical contact because one of my employees were coming into the room. I wait for her to sit down in the chair across from me and then tell Samantha to come in. She enters with two carry out bags and places them on my desk.

"Thank you Samantha."

Isabella says with a smile and Samantha simply smiles at her then looks at me, "Your welcome Mr. Cullen." She says then exits the room.

"I think someone has a crush on you Mr. Cullen."

"Who, Samantha? Or You?"

I ask and Isabella blushes, "Samantha, though I do think you are kind of cute." She replies and I smirk at her then watch her cross her legs and shift a little in her seat. "Samantha knows I do not fraternize with employees, plus I'm pretty sure I am unofficially taken." I tell her and I knew she wouldn't consider Emmett as an employee because I never did.

"Unofficially?"

She ask and I shrug my shoulders, "There's this feisty woman I've been seeing for a little over a week, and been crazy about much longer than that. She hasn't said just what we are, not that I'm pressuring her but you know we men prefer some form of commitment." I tell her and she laughs shaking her head at me.

"I'm hungry."

She says with a smirk and I smile standing up and going to the bags Samantha placed on my desk. I began to dig into the bags and see that they have our names on them, which was a first seeing that we usually ate the same thing. Then I smelled it and realized what restaurant this came from. I grip the box in my hand with furry building in me.

"Edward what's the matter?"

Isabella asked me looking concerned, "Samantha!" I yell so loudly I see Isabella jump. My door swings open and a frantic looking Samantha is standing at the door. She looks at Isabella first and I see something flash in her eyes as she quickly looks back at me.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"Is there shell fish in any of these dishes?"

I ask her and I now see the worried look on Isabella's face. "Oh I-I forgot to ask." She says and I drop the food on my desk and it makes a splat sound.

"You forgot? That's the best damn answer you've got."

"Edward."

Isabella calls to me in a warning tone but I ignore her and focus on Samantha. "I just went to one of your favourite restaurants. I mean it's confusing sometimes, one meeting you tell me to order only shell fish and then when Ms. Swan comes in I'm not supposed to order any. I forgot." She says and I open the carton and pick it up then walk over to Samantha. Once I am standing in front of her I dump it onto her chest.

"You could have fucking killed her and all you have to say is that you forgot!"

I yell remembering that Isabella has a serious allergy to shell fish. Samantha is in tears now, not that I really care. The idea that if I hadn't checked the food Isabella could have eaten it and ended up in the hospital not only pissed me off beyond belief but scared the fuck out of me. "Edward what the hell is wrong with you. It was a mistake." Isabella says jumping up and she went to go to Samantha and stopped. I knew it was because of the now strong shell fish smell.

"Isabella she could have killed you."

"You didn't have to throw the food at her Edward."

"Then she should have remembered something as important as you not being able to eat shell fish."

I say looking at Samantha now, "How did you manage to get it right all week and today you supposedly forget." I ask Samantha and she sucks in a deep breath. Jessica runs up behind her and looks horrified.

"Samantha you're fired."

I say and her jaw drops, "Edward don't be so dramatic. I'm sure it was an honest mistake." Isabella pleads to Samantha's defence and I don't know how she's not as upset as I am about this.

"Isabella what if I didn't check the food first?"

"I would have been able to smell it."

"Did you smell it before I tossed it on her, or did you only smell the seasoning from the restaurant?"

I ask and Isabella rolls her eyes, letting me know that I am right, "Edward there is no need to be harsh." She says still being nice about all of this, "I won't let you fire her because of me." She tells me and I shake my head.

"Isabella her negligence could have killed you, I can't look past that even if you can."

"Fire her over this simple mistake and I walk out of that door and your life."

Isabella says and my jaw tightens now. With old relationships this would have been simple I would have fired Samantha, but I was not chancing it with Isabella.

"Samantha you're suspended. I'll have Jessica call you when I am ready for you to return to work."

I say having no intention on asking her to come the hell back, but I wasn't in the mood to argue with Isabella about this either. Samantha nods her head and walks out of the room. Jessica comes in and began to clean up the mess without me having to ask her to, "I'll order you and Ms. Swan something else to eat, Mr. Cullen." She tells me and I nod my head then look over at Isabella who looks like she is about to throw up. I grab her purse off my desk, then Isabella's hand. I tell Jessica that we are going to conference room A and I am not to be disturbed. When we enter the room Isabella looks a little better now and I relax from the panic attack I was about to have.

"Feel better?"

"Yes. It's just the smell of shell fish makes me so nauseas. God, why didn't I smell it when she brought it in?"

"The restaurant she got the food from specializes in hiding the smell of sea food, for those who enjoy eating it but hating the smell. If it wasn't for me eating there often I wouldn't have noticed."

I tell her and she nods her head and takes a seat, "Where you really going to fire her?" Isabella asked me and I run my fingers through my hair. "Yes, Isabella if something happened to you I would never forgive myself." I tell her and she gets up from the chair and walks over to me.

"That is very sweet, but firing her because she accidently brought shell fish is a bit much."

I cup her cheek, the tips of my fingers gliding across the roots of her hair, "If you would have eaten that and ended up in the hospital she would have been sleeping with the fishes." I tell her and Isabella laughs shaking her head at me.

"What am I going to do with you Edward Cullen?"

"I could give you some ideas but I rather know what you have in mind."

I tell her and she rises up on her toes and lets our lips touch. I pull her face tighter against mine and swipe my tongue across her bottom lip causing her to moan against my mouth. Her lips part just enough for me to slip my tongue into her mouth, and now I am able to have a real taste of her. Her mouth was engaging and tempting. Making me want to devour her, and have her more than I've ever wanted any woman in my entire life. She starts to suck on my tongue in a gentle way and I grip her hips in my hands and I groan in my chest from the satisfaction this gave me. I continue to kiss her nibbling on her lip and now pressing my hand into her low back. She pulls away slowly still placing her own small's pecks on my lips as she does.

"Jeez I think when I kiss you I forget to breath."

She says and I laugh running my nose along her jaw and neck, "I forget everything." I tell her she chuckles and tells me I am ridiculous.

"Isabella you see yourself with fog clouding your vision. You are like no other person I have ever met and for that you captivate me in a sacred and permanent way."

I tell her and she blushes again and I kiss both her cheeks just over her blush. She looks up into my eyes and we stare at each other neither of us speaking for a few minutes. I glide my hand down her bare arms and then take her hand into mine.

"You haven't told me why you're more dressed up today."

I say and she smiles at me, "I had to meet with Alistair today. He is really considering changing the show up. He wants it to be similar to _Regis and Kelly_ and _the early show_ put together." Isabella tells me then shakes her head and I can tell she doesn't like the idea.

"What is it you don't like about it?"

"For one the fact that he plans to bring the little stuck up whore Lauren back."

Isabella says and I smirk at her, "I could fix that with one phone call." I tell her and she looks up at me now, "Edward no! I can handle this without you making any calls." She tells me and I run my thumb over her cheek.

"The first sign of you looking stressed from work, I'm making the call."

I tell her and she smiles and once again shakes her head at me, "So who do I call about you looking stressed out from work?" She asked me slipping her fingers into my hair. I shrug my shoulders,

"This dick name Edward Cullen, but he doesn't like to be bothered by commoners."

I joke and she laughs, "I'm more then certain I can handle him." She replies and I lower my head to her and kiss her lips again. There is a knock at the door followed by Jessica's voice. Isabella goes to pull out of my hold but I don't release her. I didn't want her out my arms just yet, if ever actually.

"Edward, Jessica is about to come in."

"She won't tell anyone."

I reply then yell for Jessica to come on in to the room. She does, carrying two cartons of food. She smiles at Isabella and I then lets us know what she got us to eat then exits the room. I take Isabella's hand into mine and we sit down and prepare to eat our lunch. We make small conversation as we eat and every once in a while one of us would lean into the other and kiss each other.

"Oh if I forget this Jasper and Jake will kill me."

"Forget what?"

I ask her as I watch her place a fork full of food into her mouth. I wipe away a crumb from her lip and she smiles at me. Once she is finish chewing she says,

"We are all going to the pool hall tonight, the guys will really be playing but we all go because the food and music is great."

"So are you inviting me?"

I ask her and she blushes, "The guys are inviting you. You know if anyone was to ask since it is a public place." She says and I shake my head at her.

"Other people would mean I couldn't do this…" I say then lean over and kiss her lips. "…or this…" I say sliding my lips over her jaw then taking her ear lobe into my mouth. I smile when a soft moan escapes her lips. "…or this…" I say sliding my hand up her thigh as I then place a soft kiss on the hollow part of her neck. "…if I have to be near you for hours and can't do any of these things, I'll lose it." I tell her and she blushes again.

"So is that a no then?"

"Of course not, I'll just buy the pool hall out for the night for a private party."

"Edward, don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not, I want to be with you tonight Isabella, to hang out with your friends. But I cannot go without touching you. So I'll just buy the pool hall for the night. Invite who you want, that you wouldn't mind letting in on our little secret, but I'm doing it."

I inform her and she rolls her eyes at me but doesn't protest again, "You don't even know what pool hall it is, how do you know the owner will let you?" She asked and I smirk at her playing my fingers along her neck and shoulder.

"First I'm Edward Cullen next I'm sure I can get, Jasper or even Jake to tell me which pool hall it is, and I'll pay the owner whatever they would have made that night if they opened to the public plus a little something extra."

I tell her and once again she shakes her head at me, "Your just use to getting your way aren't you?" She asked me and I smirk making her blush,

"People don't usually tell me no, that is until I met you."

"Good, I refuse to feed your ego anymore than the rest of the world already does. I'm surprised you don't tip over with that large head on your shoulders."

Isabella says and I toss my head back in laughter, "Make sure Emmett and Bree come also, if she wants to invite her friend that's alright too. I mean if you think they would keep us a secret." Isabella says and I nod my head still smiling at her.

"I know they will, tell Jake and everyone else same goes for them. If I have to I can just make them all sign a contract."

"Is contracts the answer to everything for you?"

"In my life. Yes."

I answer and she smiles, "That won't be necessary, but I should warn you Embry from the diner is supposed to be there." She tells me and I growl and pull her closer to me then kiss her neck,

"I have the prize anyway so that's fine with me."

I reply and she chuckles, the intercom in the room beeps and I groan knowing that it was Jessica. I get up from my seat and walk over to the intercom and press the button.

"What is it Jessica?"

"Your two O'clock is here Mr. Cullen."

I look at my watch and try to figure out where two hours went that fast. I watch Isabella as she stands up and begins to clean up our lunch from the table. "Thank you Jessica, direct them to my office and I'll be there shortly." I tell her then release the button and continue to watch Isabella.

"Go ahead Edward, I can clean this up."

Isabella tells me and I slowly walk over to her and take the carton that is in her hand from her and place it back on the table. I then turn her to face me with my hand on her waist.

"I'll miss having lunch with you next week."

I inform her and she blushes, "I'll miss having lunch with you also. How long will you be gone again?" She ask me and I cup her face, "A week, I have Bree's graduation in New York and we will be staying the night to spend some more time with her before she leaves for Europe, then I have to fly out to Seattle for the Masen Hotel's anniversary dinner." I answer and she nods her head at me,

"Are you finished your speech for the graduation?"

"Some what, I was going to email it to you tonight."

I say since she was helping me write it. I had agreed to be the Universities honorary speaker, more like Bree talked me into it. But Isabella was a life saver helping me write the damn speech. I watched her bit her lip, as her cheeks blushes a soft shade of pink. I knew she was about to ask me a question, one that made her embarrassed.

"Will one of your cousins or someone be accompanying you to the anniversary dinner?"

She asked me lowering her gaze from mine, I lifted her face back up to face me. "I would much rather take you, but the press would give us no peace. So since I can't go with the woman I want to go with I will be going alone." I answer and she smiles at me, just as there is a soft knock at the door and I know that it is Jessica warning me about my time, but I hated being rushed. I went to reply and Isabella placed her hand over my mouth.

"He'll be right there Jessica."

Isabella says and I look at her with a raised brow, "I saw that you were about to say something stupid that would have probably made her cry so I stopped you." She replied to my unasked question. I chuckle then kiss her hand that is still over my mouth. She blushes then removes her hand,

"I will see you later Edward, please be nice while I'm not here."

She says and I kiss her forehead then place an opened mouth kiss on her lips, "I'll try because you asked so nicely." I tell her and she smirks at me. I walk her to the elevators and sneak in one last kiss before she gets on the elevator. I head back to my office and when I open the door the Volutri is sitting there talking amongst their selves.

"Good afternoon Gentlemen."

"Good afternoon."

They all say, my door opens and Jessica and Emmett enter at the same time. "So is there any news?" I ask needing to get straight to the point.

"Yes actually, other than all of your head directors for the company everyone has been cleared. Also Paul as been cleared because he didn't have any clearance to anything until after you became CEO and the embezzlement and trouble started before that."

Aro answered and I nodded my head, this made me feel a little better because we were now working with a smaller list. "So that would be, Laurent, Victoria, Veronica, Benjamin, Royce and Felix." Marcus adds reading from a list he was holding.

"Felix no longer works here."

Emmett tells them and Marcus nods his head, "Yes, but he is still a suspect." He told him and I sit back in my chair and think a little about something Emmett and I had discussed,

"Put Emily Cullen on that list."

"Your sister?"

"Yes, since she found out my grandfather was leaving the company to me she's been a thorn in my side. She was the reason for the strike in Hawaii as well as the lost of millions by telling the hotels to shut down the casino's."

I tell them and Marcus quickly writes down what I said, "Anyone else you want to add that doesn't work for Masen Enterprises directly?" Caius asked me and I sat quietly as I thought about this, I ran a couple other names off to them like the company's lawyers and accountants. After the brief meeting they left my office Jessica leaving her notes and Emmett and I alone.

"How was your lunch with Rose?"

I ask him picking up Jessica's notes and looking over them, "It was great; she invited us to play pool with them tonight." He told me and I laughed, just as the phone ring. I watched the line light up and a minute later it went out which meant Jessica didn't find it important to come tell me about the call. I look back at Emmett,

"Isabella invited us too. I told her I was going to buy the pool hall for the night."

I tell him and he laughs, "I shouldn't be surprised but why?" He asked me and looked up at him with a brow raised. "While the rest of you men can touch and kiss your women without fear of some crazy person taking a picture of you with their cell phone and selling it to the highest bidder I don't have that luxury without buying out the pool hall." I tell him and he tosses his head back and laughs.

"Mr. Cullen, your three O'clock is here."

Jessica said coming in over the intercom and I knew it was time to get back to work and get my mind off of Isabella if that was at all possible.

**_Bella POV_**

After Edward walked me to the elevator and snuck in another kiss I was pretty much delirious on the elevator as I thought about the way his lips felt on mine. We weren't official yet but that was because of my hesitance. I knew I needed to talk to him about James to get that all out on the table before we went any further but I was afraid I would lose him before I ever get the chance to actually have him. The elevator stopped and the doors opened, when I saw who was getting on the elevator car with me, I almost lost it.

"Victoria?"

"Bella, isn't this a surprise."

She says pressing the button for the doors to close the doors, "Yes a huge surprise. Do you work here?" I ask her and she looks at me with a smile,

"Yes is that so hard to believe. I got the job you applied for all those years ago, isn't it funny."

She says and I want to slap the damn smirk off her face, "But everything worked out for you, you have your little show now." She says still smiling but looking at the elevator doors.

"Wait, why are you here?"

She asked me and I roll my eyes, "That's none of your business." I tell her and she laughs as if I told her a joke. "It is my business since I'm Masen Enterprises P.R and there is someone from press in the building." She says as if that meant I had to answer to her.

"Then I guess you're a shitty P. R if you don't know what I'm doing here then uh?"

I say back and she scowls at me now, "I will call security and Mr. Cullen himself on you right now if you do not tell me what you are doing here." I smile now wishing she would try it. I cross my arms over my chest and smile. She pulls out her cell phone and I watch as she calls whoever, I find out she called Edward when she says,

"Jessica can you direct my call to Mr. Cullen please, no you cannot help me."

Victoria snaps and I already know that Jessica isn't going to get Edward because he was in a meeting right now. "Tell him an Isabella Swan from press was in the building without clearance." She says smiling at me and I smile in return especially when I see her face drop.

"What do you mean he was meeting with her? A meeting for what? Why wasn't I notified he was meeting with someone from press? Is he firing me? Jessica don't you hang up on me!"

Victoria yells and now I know that I am probably grinning at her. "What were you meeting with Mr. Cullen for?" she asked me and I smile just as the door dings letting me know we've reached the ground floor.

"That is between Mr. Cullen and I. Oh and Victoria congratulations on your engagement."

I tell her then I walk off of the elevator and head out to the garage to get in my car. Once I am in my car I text Rosalie and Angela that I ran into Victoria and laugh when I get back the same response.

**Need me to meet you, to kick her ass ~Rose and ~Ang**

I put my phone down and start the ignition in my car. I then pull out of the garage and saw when a couple of paparazzi point my way. I didn't lower my roof until I was away from the building. I take the thirty minute drive to Angela's house and laugh when I arrive because she is already waiting outside. I park my car and climb out,

"How did you know I was coming here?"

"Because I called Rose and she said you weren't with her, oh and she's on her way."

Angela tells me and I roll my eyes as I walk up the steps leading to her porch. We both sit down on the swing she has out front. "So what did Cruella have to say?" Angela asked me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Nothing really, she was just her same old bitchy self."

I say and watch Rosalie car pull up and she jumps out with Alice behind her. "I have the Vaseline, baseball bat, razor and I got Jasper's brass knuckles." Rosalie said and Angela and I laughed hysterically. If it was one thing about Rosalie it was that she was a dirty fighter.

"Rose we are not in high school anymore we can't just go beat her up."

I tell her and she pouts, "Why the hell not? I mean I'm sure Ed—Masen could hide the body for us." She says looking around as if to make certain no one else was listening. I shake my head at her as she and Alice close the car doors and began to walk up the steps.

"Fine but I'm telling you if she steps out of line again I'm kicking her ass."

Rosalie warns and I smile at her, "So Rosalie told me just who the hell Victoria was, and that she use to be ya'll friend in college." Alice says and I wrinkle up my nose remembering that faintly.

"Victoria and I did the University news station together. I wouldn't really call her our friend. She just always hung around us."

I say and Rosalie nods her head, "Amazing so she followed you to Chicago?" Alice asked and Angela laughed, "Victoria is like Bella's shadow, if Bella did it Victoria had to do it ten times better." She says and I smile because as much as I hated it she was right.

"After James left me for her and now apparently she has the job I wanted she must feel like she's finally defeated me."

I say and they all laugh, "Yeah until she finds out that you are dating her boss." Rosalie adds and we all laugh knowing that would really piss her off. I smile thinking about Edward and feel my cheeks heat up at the reason why he planned to buy the pool hall for the night.

"What are you thinking about Bella, your face just turned red?"

Angela asked and Alice smiles, "Probably Masen, did the two of you have a great lunch?" Alice asked and I smirk and nod my head.

"Well after he almost fired his assistant, before that he threw food at her."

"What!"

They all yelled and I began to tell them what happened, "Bella that shit could have killed you!" Rosalie yells and I roll my eyes.

"Did she know you couldn't eat shell fish?"

Angela ask and I nod my head, "Yes, Ed—Masen told her the first time we had lunch at his office, but it was a mistake." I tell them and they all shake their heads. "A mistake that shouldn't have happened, I mean you've been having lunch with him every day and now all of a sudden she forgets." Alice says and I don't say anything.

"Do you think she did it on propose? I mean I forget things all the time it could have been just an accident" Angela says

"Why would she do it on propose?"

I ask them and they shrug their shoulders, "It was a mistake." I say and Rosalie shakes her head still disagreeing. "You should have let him fire her ass." Rose says and I roll my eyes. Thankfully Alice changes the subject when she asked,

"So did you ask him to join us at the pool hall?"

"Yes, and he plans to buy it out for the night so that it will be just us."

I inform them and they all look confused, so I explain and Alice smiles. "That is sweet." She says and I smile because it is actually sweet. We sit and talk for a while longer and Jasper calls to let us know that he invited his business partner Peter to meet us at the pool hall then he said that Edward had called him so he already knew Edward's plan. I had originally planned to go home and change my clothes but decided not to. We left for the pool hall from Angela's house while all the guys said they would meet us there.

When we arrive it looks to be closed but I know better. We all climb out the cars and go inside thankful that we knew the owner Phil pretty well. We see Jasper, Jake, Peter and Ben already started playing a round of pool. We greet them and I ask Phil for a beer. While Alice walks over to the jukebox and selects a playlist.

"Bella what time is Edward supposed to show up?"

Jake asked me and I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. He's bringing his sister and some of her friends." I tell him and he grins.

"College students?"

He says as if it's Christmas and I laugh, "Jake stay away from Bree, Edward would kill you." I tell him and he laughs but doesn't respond to me. Rosalie mugs him in the head and calls him a perv.

"I've been meaning to ask which one of you invited Embry."

I ask and all the guys point at Ben, "What's the big deal?" he ask and I take a drink from my bottle then look at him. "He likes Bella." Rosalie says with a smile and I roll my eyes,

"And Edward doesn't like him for that very reason."

"Oh…I guess tonight will be interesting then."

Ben says with a smile and I shake my head at him. The door opens and Embry walks in with Quil coming in behind him and I groan.

"Names!"

Phil says and I smile knowing Edward probably told him this was a private party. "What?" Quil says with an attitude.

"I said name, give it or get the hell out."

"This place is public."

"Not tonight it's not, so again NAME!"

He yells and we are all now looking at each other, Jake leans over to me and says, "Did you tell Edward, Embry was coming?" I nod my head then whisper back, "Yes, but I didn't say anything about Quil because I didn't know he was coming." Embry and Quil look at us but we say nothing.

"My name is Embry."

"Alright you're good, what about you?"

Phil asked, "I'm with him." Quil says and Phil shakes his head, "That's not what I asked you." He said and I watched Quil look over at all of us again.

"It's Quil."

"You're not on the list, get the hell out."

"What?"

Quil said with shock on his face, "You heard me, get out." Phil repeats and Quil turns to his brother. "Come on Embry we're out of here." He said and Embry looked at me with a longing in his eyes and I could hear Jake and Ben laughing behind me from something Jasper said.

"No I'm going to stay."

Embry says, and Quil looks at me. "For what, her? She's not going to fuck you Embry no matter how much liquor you get in her, and from what James said she's not even worth it." he says and I feel the guys brush past me. It was so fast I didn't realize they actually moved until I see Jacob had Quil by the collar and Jasper had punched him in the gut.

"Don't you ever in your life talk about my sister like that again, now get the hell out!"

Jacob said tossing him out the door, and then all eyes were on Embry. "I'm cool, Quil deserved that." He said then looked at me again. I rolled my eyes and finished drinking the beer I had in my hand. The guys go to finish their game and I sit quietly and watch them.

"Hey, Bella."

I hear Embry say and I turn around and smile at him, "Hey Embry, how are you?" I ask him and he nods his head with a smile on his face. "I'm good actually, haven't seen you down at the diner in a while." He says and I smile at him nodding my head but I say nothing.

"I'm sorry about Quil he was drinking before we got here and …"

"Embry don't apologize or make excuses for your brother. He never liked me from the moment I started dating James so it doesn't matter. Now can we forget what just happened?"

I say and he nods his head with a smile on his face. "You look nice tonight." He says and I give him a polite smile, "Thank you." The doors open again and we all look towards the door and I smile seeing Emmett, Bree and three other women with them. I excuse myself from Embry and go to greet them. Rosalie beating me to Emmett and I laugh.

"Bella thank you so much for inviting us, I would have been so board in the house tonight."

Bree says and I smile at her, "Of course Bree, I like having you around." I tell her then she introduces me to her three best friends, Casey, Kristie and Sarah. I knew I blushed when she introduced me as Edward's girlfriend. I look at Emmett wanting to know where Edward was and he answered me before I could ask the question out loud.

"He had a late meeting but he said he would be here."

Emmett told me and I tried to hide my disappointment. We all seemed to get into a groove and I kept watching the door waiting for Edward to come in not matter how engrossed I tried to be in the conversations around me.

"Isn't he Edward Cullen's body guard?"

Embry asked from next me and I nod my head, "Why is he here shouldn't he be with Cullen?" He ask and I nod my head to Rosalie,

"He and Rose are dating."

I tell him and then I look towards the door again but still no Edward. "Oh, can I get you another drink?" He asked and I shake my head no. I hear the door open and I quickly look to the door and there he is simply wearing the same dress pants and white crisp shirt he was wearing when we had lunch. He nodded his head to Phil and proceeded in and that's when I noticed Seth behind him. Seth walked right in and greeted Emmett and Bree first.

"He must be here to get the big guy."

Embry says and I smirk, "His name is Emmett, Embry and Edward isn't here for him." I say getting up and walking over to where Edward stood smiling at me. When I approach him, he takes my hand and pulls me to him then places a scorching kiss on my lips. When he releases my mouth I smile,

"Don't keep me waiting, I hate it."

I tell him and he smiles at me, "I'm sorry, emergency at the office. I'm yours for the rest of the night." He tells me and I smile enjoying the sound of that very much. He presses his hand into my low back causing me to press tighter against him.

"I think you hurt Embry's feelings Isabella."

Edward whispers in my ear and I look behind me and see the upset look on Embry's face. "Edward happy you made it." Jacob sayings coming over and shaking Edwards hand. I watch as everyone greets Edward but Embry and I excuse myself and walk over to him.

"So you're dating him now?"

"It just happened honestly, but Embry you are a really great friend and I wouldn't want to lose that."

"Right just what every guys wants to hear from the woman they like."

He replies and I see his eyes dart over my shoulder and I understand why when I feel a strong arm slide around my waist. "Hey Embry, it's good to see you." Edward says holding out his hand to shake Embry's. They shake hands and then Embry walks away for the bar.

"So Ms. Swan what have you been up to since lunch?"

Edward asked me and I turned in his arms so that I was facing him now, "Nothing special, how about you?" I ask and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Meeting, after meeting of course same as any other day."

He says and I nod my head and brush the mess of hair on his head back, "Where you nice to people?" I ask him and he gives me that crooked grin like he had been doing all through lunch and I felt my cheeks heat up again.

"I was nice to some of them."

He says and I laugh, "Its progress." I tell him and he laughs. He grabs a beer then tells me he wants to teach me how to play pool.

"Edward I don't think that's a good idea, Bella almost killed me and Jas when we tried to teach her."

Jacob said and I stuck my tongue out at him, "Maybe she didn't have the right teacher." Edward says back with a smile and Jacob laughs drinking from his bear bottle.

"It's your funeral."

Jasper joked and I told Jacob and Jasper both to kiss my ass. "They are not allowed it's mine." Edward says in my ear and I bit my lip and smile at him. Edward grabs the pool cue and directs me over to a table; everyone seems to be in their own world as we all continued to go on with our night.

"Alright hold it like this."

Edward tells me and I smile and nod my head taking the cue out his hand. He places his beer on the billiard table and then stands behind me placing his hands over mine.

"You do realize I can't concentrate with you behind me like this right."

I tell him and he laughs then places a kiss on my neck and says, "I'm really just using it as an excuse to be this close to you without it looking like I'm trying to hump your leg." I drop my head and laugh loudly as I hear his deep laugh in my ear. When I look up I see Rosalie and Emmett looking our way with smiles. Edward continues to try and teach me how to play pool and I fail horribly, but I enjoyed it because he stood behind me the entire time. I could feel his erection every time he intentionally pressed into my ass and I was honestly surprised my panties weren't dripping they were so soaked. I placed the cue down on the table and turned in his arms, his eyes were a darker emerald, more like Jade.

"I'm starting to really think it was a great idea you brought the place out for the night"

I tell him and he smiles, "Why is that?" He pressing into me a little and I suck in a deep breath feeling his erection against my stomach and try to keep my focus. "Because if it was crowded with people I couldn't do this…"I slid my fingers into his hair and brought his face to mine and kissed him, once, twice and the third time he took my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it gently. I felt his hand now cupping my face as he places a soft kiss against my lips then used his tongue to pry my lips apart and I moaned when our tongues touched. Every time I kissed him it felt like my first time being kissed all over again. He pressed tighter against me, allowing me to feel his erection more roughly. I moaned again and this time I heard a groan come from him. Our mouths moved together sensually, and lavishly. I was trying to remember to breath, but his mouth was so sweet, his lips so soft and his tongue was so strong I kept getting lost in the kiss.

"Can the two of you stop sucking each other's faces the hell off?"

I hear Emmett yell and I pull back from Edward and wipe my mouth with a smile on my face. Edward smiles at me then turn and look at Emmett, "Rosalie if I start to randomly interrupt ya'll dates, just remember to blame him." Edward said and everyone laughed. Edward goes to play a round of pool with Emmett, Jasper and Jacob and I watch them holding Edward's beer bottle which we were now sharing and his phone. Before every shot he made he would wink at me with that damn crooked grin on his face. His phone began to ring in my lap and I looked down at it seeing it said Maria. I felt that pit of jealousy in me and I didn't like it. Maybe she is just someone from the office. My subconscious says and I want to agree. After Edward makes his shots he comes over to me and I hand him his phone.

"A Maria just called you."

I tell him and I see a mixture of anger, hate and disgust hit his face. I cup his face and he flinches away some but doesn't push my hand away.

"Everything alright?"

I ask him and looks at me and his eyes soften first then his face. He leans into me and places a sweet kiss on my lips. "Everything is great, why don't you play next round with me, I could try to show you some more." He tells me and I nod my head and place our things on the vacant stool and take his hand as he guides me to the billiard table. He stands behind me with his hands over mine and in my ear he says,

"I know we are taking this slow, but just know that there is only you Isabella."

I turn around and look at him, did he know what I thought when I saw the name Maria on his phone. I realized it didn't matter right now. I kissed him hard and passionately once again forgetting our surroundings and enveloped into each other. Both his arms wrapped around me and I melted into him as we were Unofficially Official.

* * *

><p><strong>Wondering what the Maria thing is about? And do you guys think Embry will be trouble? How about Victoria?<strong>

**Remember reviews will encourage me to post sooner! So please review!**

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	11. Revealing the Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: This is my second fanfic, so hey again to readers from the other story, and hello to my new readers.**

**Thank you so much for the add to favorites and the add to your alerts, really happy all of you like the story so far…**

**Thanks Catt!**

**Hello New Readers!**

**You guys were amazing commenting on last chapter, I enjoyed them, but would love it if more of you left reviews. So this chapter is what you guys have been asking for (which is why it is my longest chapter) hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Revealing the Truth<em>**

**_Edward POV_**

"Eddie what if I trip and fall on my face?"

Bree asked me and I tried not to laugh as we all sat in the back of the limo on our way to the stadium the graduation was being held. "Bree you'll be fine dear, and in the event you fall your brother will be up there to catch you." My mother told her and I smiled and nodded my head agreeing.

"Bree I'm so proud of you, and I'm really sorry I couldn't pay for your ticket."

Emily says and I ball my hand into a fist trying to keep from calling her full of shit in front of our parents. "Sure Emily I understand, and did I tell you how much I like those new shoes. How much did they cost?" Bree asked and I smiled when Emily's jaw went tight and she turned her head out the window. The car was quiet for a moment until Emily said,

"I don't see why Sam couldn't come but that big stuffed bear over there could."

"Because Emmett is a part of this family."

My father tells her, "Oh please, he is an employee just like the rest of them." She says and I hear Emmett curse under his breath from next to me. I knew the only reason he hadn't said anything to her was out of respect for my mother.

"Emily, how dear you say that? Emmett is a part of our family and you will start to treat him as such."

Our mother told her and Emily looked as if she was offended. "So you defend him but not me to Edward. You let him write me out of this family!" Emily yelled at my mother,

"Emily don't you ever in your fucking life raise your voice to mom again."

I say between clenched teeth, "Or what Edward you already removed me from the company there is nothing else you can take from me and so you know I got a lawyer." Emily tells me and I saw my father glaring at Emily and I knew the look in his eyes well. If was becoming pissed off,

"Emily a lawyer will not change anything."

"Edward I will take you to court over this."

"Emily the company is mine, I have more money which means better lawyers do you really want to waste what little money you do have on fighting to get share of a company you never actually cared about back?"

I ask her and Bree his now holding my hand obviously sensing my anger. "Can the two of you just stop? Today is Bree's day and we'll not ruin it with this nonsense." My mother said and I nodded my head then apologized to Bree and my mother.

"It is not nonsense mother. Edward wrote me out of my birth right. I have every right to that company as he does."

"Emily just drop it and stop acting like a spoiled fucking brat!"

My father yelled and we all looked at him surprised by his language. Emily looked more shocked then all of us since his words were directed at her.

"Dad I…"

"…NO! I have half the urge to revoke your trust fund and leave you penniless. What your brother did was right and you are lucky he isn't going to sue you for the financial damage you caused the company, now drop it and I do NOT want to hear another word about this."

Carlisle said and I looked between Emmett and Bree to be certain I heard what I thought I heard. Bree and Emmett looked as shocked as I did so I assume my father did threaten to take her trust fund. The limo was silent now and Emily didn't say another word the rest of the way to the stadium. When we arrived Bree quickly went to meet up with her friends and my parents, Emily and Emmett took their seats while I went to receive my honorary robe.

"Mr. Cullen it is such an honour to meet you."

A woman said from behind me and I turned around and put on my best public smile as Bree often called it. "I'm the Dean Nancy Davenport." She says holding her hand out to me. I shake her hand and tell her it was nice to meet her. I knew she was only putting on this show for the people standing around us but we knew each other well. We had a brief affair when Bree first started going here, but to avoid any slip ups like with Maria I had her sign a contract making her silent about ever mentioning our affair to anyone. I smiled at her and quickly turn around fixing the robe I slipped on.

Once it was time for the march we all took our places and the march began. I had forgotten how long a college graduation was until I was sitting up on that stage for two hours before it was time for me to give my speech. The Dean introduced me after giving me the honorary degree in Business Technology. I accept the degree then began to walk to the podium and everyone started applauding me and there were some whistles. When I finally stood in front of the podium I spotted Bree and she waved at me then put up two thumbs.

"First let me say, Congratulations. To have found yourself here at this moment means you over came those tough exams, papers and killer finals. You woke up and dragged yourself out of bed after pulling all nighters and getting two hours sleep before your first class. I am happy to be celebrating with you, your peers, teachers and family in this accomplishment…"

I began and everyone applauds again so I give it time to die down some. I continue with the speech and receive some laughs and whoops of cheering and I was never more thankful for Isabella's help with the speech.

"…The most important thing now is to truly find yourself. Find something that you are really passionate about because you will never get board. Find the smartest people you can and surround yourself with them because this will challenge you beyond anything else. Find allies rather than adorers, because your allies will always be honest with you when you feel like you are not living up to your true potential. Find the courage to do things you are not ready to do because you will learn you can do something you did not think you could do, or you learn your limits. Either is valuable to the rest of your life and it is important to push through that uneasiness because that's how you really grow and really reach for the goals you all have set for yourself today by taking this step and earning your degree."

I finish and everyone stands up and applauds as I tell the class congratulations again and walk back to my seat. The ceremony continues with the calling of the graduates and once it is finally over I remove my robe and go to meet my family at the spot we agreed to meet since it now looked like chaos in the stadium. I found my parents, Emily and Emmett first.

"Edward that was a wonderful speech."

My mother told me giving me a hug, "Yes son it was very inspirational. Don't be surprised to see some of their resumes at the office by morning." My father said and I laughed shaking his hand, "I'm officially a college graduate!" I hear Bree yell running into our father's arms and I grin at my sister as I was extremely proud of her. She hugged our mother next who was in tears now as she spoke into Bree's ear. Bree looked at me and smiled at me,

"I could not have done this without you Eddie."

"Of course you could, you are smarter than me after all."

I tell her and she laughs, "That's for certain, but thank you really for everything. You are the best big brother a girl could ask for." She says and I hug her, "I'm proud of you Bumble Bree." I tell her and she laughs hugging me back. She hugs Emmett and Emily next and I noticed the awkwardness when she hugged Emily. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket and I quickly pulled it out ready to yell if it was anyone from the office. Instead I smiled seeing it was Isabella.

"Hey, beautiful."

I say when I answer the phone and she laughs, "Hello to you, since your answering it means I called at perfect timing. Where is the young woman of the day so I can tell her congratulations?" she asked and I tried to hide the annoyance that she hadn't called for me. I handed Bree the phone and told her who was on it.

"Hey Bella. Thank you so much, I wish you were here, and then we could go out and celebrate New York style."

Bree says then she laughs at something Isabella said as she looks at me, "Yeah you're probably right. Yeah of course, you don't have to do that. Thank you, alright talk to you later." Bree says then hands me back the phone. I take it and place it back to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, how did the speech go?"

"It went great since I had you look over it. Thanks again for that."

I tell her and see my mother watching me out the corner of her eye as she talks to my father while Bree is taking pictures with her friends. "It was no trouble really, I was happy to help." She says and then she's quiet and I can tell she has something on her mind.

"Are you alright Isabella?"

I ask her walking a little distance away from everyone else. Emmett was watching me and I laughed, even in what was considered his time off he was still doing his job. "I'm fine, just tired is all." She answers and I know there is more behind it.

"Are you sure Isabella?"

"Yes Edward now stop worrying about me. What do you guys have planned for the rest of the day?"

She asked changing the subject, "Lunch is pretty much it honestly. I'll probably take Bree and her friends out to a bar later but that's it." I tell her still wanting to know what was bothering her.

"Then maybe you can get some rest."

"Maybe, what are you doing today?"

I ask her as I watch Bree wave me over to her, "I have to meet with Rose and Alistair at the station for another meeting, then drive Jacob to the airport he's flying back to Washington early to spend some more time with my parents before he has to leave again. Then if I'm lucky I'll get to curl up and read a good book." She answers and I smile as I imagine her in nothing but one of my shirts reading her book in my bed.

"Sounds like an eventful day. Hope you're not giving away my lunch dates."

"Of course not, I'm saving each and every one of them for you."

She replies and I smile again "Good, I miss you Isabella." I say before I realize just what I was saying. I did miss her but I was surprised I actually voiced it. "I miss you too Edward." She replies and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Edward lets go we're leaving!"

My father yells and I tell Isabella to call me after her meeting with Alistair seeing that I knew she wasn't happy with this new angle the show was taking. I hung up the phone and I followed my parents out to the limo waiting for us.

We decide to have lunch at some restaurant Emily had made reservations at and was ambushed with paparazzi when we arrived. We all rushed in while Emily seemed to enjoy the attention, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she had called them herself to tell them we would be here. We quickly took our seats at the table and I took the time alone to ask everyone what I needed to ask them,

"Has Maria contacted any of you?"

"Maria? Goodness if that woman even thinks of dialling my number I will destroy her."

My mother says and I smirk, "No she hasn't contacted your mother and I, why?" my father asked and before I answered him I looked at my sisters.

"Eddie you know I would have told you if she called me."

Bree said and I nodded my head then looked at Emily. "No I haven't talked to her." Emily said we all continued to look at her.

"What? Look Edward may piss me off better than anyone else but he is still my brother and I would tell him if that little tramp called me."

Emily said and I backed off slightly still not sure about her, "Did she call you son?" my father asked looking worried. I ran my fingers through my hair now,

"Yes, a few days ago, actually."

"Did you talk to her?"

My mother asked and I shook my head no, "It went to voicemail and she didn't leave a message." I tell her and she takes in a deep breath.

"What could she possibly want? I mean we settled everything three years ago and I want to keep it there."

She says and we all agree, "Have you told Bella about Maria?" Bree asks me and I shake my head no again and close my eyes trying to rid the thoughts of Maria.

"Do you plan on telling her?"

"Why does he need to tell her? It's over and buried, leave it there."

Emily says then waves over the waiter and orders some champagne. "Edward if you and Bella are going to have a relationship maybe you should tell her, I mean Maria is the one that changed you into the guy that doesn't trust anyone, the guy who talks to people he do not consider family as if they are garbage." Bree says and I look at her and she stairs right back and I can tell she is challenging me now.

"Edward how serious are you with Bella, because this is a secret we all have sworn to keep. Do you think if your relationship ended on a horrible note like you and Jane she would leak it to the press?"

My father asked me, "Yes we have to consider this, because though it is your business and relationship Edward, it will affect all of us." My mother adds and I run my fingers through my hair again. I need air so I stand up and excuse myself from the table. I felt Emmett behind me but I didn't bother telling him to stay. I walk out on the restaurants balcony and he walks up next to me. I think about what Bree said about me not trusting anyone, after Maria I never trusted anyone again, then Jane cheating on me with her fucking photographer only made it worse. But the idea that Maria was sneaking around fucked with me more than anything.

"Edward Maria can't say anything to anyone, it's in the contract."

Emmett said as if he could hear my deepest thoughts. "I know that Emmett, but my mother is right. Telling Isabella chances it coming out, I mean she is the fucking press." I tell him and he inhales deeply and I can see him nodding his head.

"Do you think she would say something?"

"I don't know."

I answer feeling this battle in me, "Then don't tell her until you do know, but don't treat her like she is Maria or Jane Ed, she didn't do anything to deserve it." Emmett tells me and I know he is referring to the way I always kept Jane at arm's length. I knew I was already doing it with Isabella. Though we talked everyday she had no idea that someone was still indeed trying to ruin me. I worried that she would use it to be the first to have the story break. But the more I got to know about her, the more time I was spending with her I was starting to think she wasn't that type of person at all.

"I haven't heard from Maria since then and now she calls my phone, I don't even know how she got a hold of the damn number, makes me happy I never got rid of her number or probably would have answered the damn call."

"What do you think she wants?"

"I don't know that either, but I'm more then certain it's to ruin more of my fucking life."

I tell him gripping the rail, "Then maybe you should tell Bella, just in case it comes out. I mean if she hears it first from the public you chance her believing it." Emmett tells me and I know he's right, if Maria's plan was to ignore the agreement we made and tell the press then I was about to be fucked and probably lose Isabella in the process.

**_Bella POV_**

After I hung up with Edward I sat there and thought some more about the reoccurring dream I was having. No matter how many different ways it started it ended the same, with Edward leaving after finding out about James. It scared the hell out of me each time because I was falling for him like I knew I would and I was afraid of losing him. I pulled myself up out of the bed and took a quick shower then dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans thankful they didn't look odd on my curvy frame. I then put on a pink ruffled blouse and matching pink pumps. I tossed my slides into my purse and then grabbed my car keys and cell phone then rushed out the door.

I reach my car in the garage and of course my ass of an ex husband is standing by my car with a smile. "What do you want James?" I ask him placing my hand on my hip now. He grins at me and looks me up and down before he speaks.

"You look nice today Bella, I'm really starting not to recognize you."

He says and I give him my best what the hell do you want look and he smiles, "I'm told you were meeting with Edward Cullen a few days ago. This is the second time you've been supposedly with him, have anything to tell me?" He asks and I give a light chuckle.

"The only thing I have to tell you James is to drop dead. Now get the hell off my car."

"Bella just tell me, we both know I'm going to find out anyway."

"Get off my car."

I repeat and he pushes his self up but does not move from in front of my driver side door. "Bella I can't leave this alone, I mean you have been reportedly spotted with Edward Cullen twice. So is that we're you are headed now?" He ask me and I inhale a deep breath.

"James why don't you go get a real job and leave me alone. When I divorced you it meant I didn't want anything to do with you."

"Fine don't answer me, but I'll just tag behind you until I get that million dollar shot, and if you don't tell me why you are meeting with him, well then I'll just have to let my imagination run wild."

He said obviously trying to intimidate me. I step closer to him now so close I can feel his body heat. "Stay the hell away from me James if you know what is good for you." I warn him and he inhales his nostrils going wide.

"I'm not scared of your father."

"Then why are you sweating?"

I ask him and he quickly brushes past me now, "I'll get my story Bella whether you tell me or not." He says walking away and I climb into my car. I place my key in the ignition and start the car. I knew James snooping around would be an issue and I was starting to realize that I wouldn't be able to put off telling Edward about him much longer. I pull out the garage and I stop by Starbucks to grab a coffee then head for the station. As always there were some paparazzi out front because the news about the show changing was apparently huge.

"Isabella, is it true that they are getting rid of everyone because you weren't happy?"

"Isabella what do you have to say about Masen Enterprises buying a share of the show?"

"Isabella are you and Michael romantically involved?"

The questions came and I made certain to show no response to any of them because no matter what I said I knew it would only get twisted. I walk into the building and head right up to the shows floor. I walk through the glass doors and head right for the conference room since I knew that was where we were all meeting. When I walked in Rosalie and Chelsea were engrossed in conversation and I saw that today Lauren was present. I walked over to the vacant seat next to Rosalie and sat down.

"Hey hot stuff, you look like you were up all night with the bf."

Rosalie says wiggling her eye brows and I laugh as a blush takes control of my cheeks. "Yes we were on the phone late last night." I say and I see Lauren looking at me. Alistair walks in next with his wife Carmen who also owns the station and they both take a seat. I think they are about to start but they only talk amongst their selves. Then Mike walks in with another guy behind him and I knew him from being a guest host when Mike was sick for a week last season. His name was Carlos Santana and what only Alice, Angela and Rosalie knew was that I had what was supposed to be a one night stand kind of thing with him the last day he was on the show. I called it my getting over James fuck. I needed to know why he was here because he was smiling at me a little too much. They both take a seat and now Alistair looks up,

"Good everyone is here."

Alistair says and I look over at Carlos again then back at Alistair, "As all of you know we have been considering changing the show up since our audience appeals more to the talk show of it all then the news." He says and we all node our heads.

"So the way I have decided to do it, is by having Mike and Lauren report the news at the beginning of the show then Bella, you and Carlos will take over with interviewing, special segments, cooking guest, and games. Only the two of will have a live audience."

"Wait why does Carlos get to pair with Bella?"

"Because the viewers and we think they have better chemistry then you and she do."

Carmen said speaking for the first time. I look at Rosalie who has the same oh shit look on her face I'm sure I have as well. "So we are changing the name of the show to Wake Up America." He says and I almost choke on the coffee I just sipped from my cup.

"What?"

"We're going National. America loves you Bella."

Carmen says with a smile and I sit there speechless. I don't know what to say or even how I feel about this for that matter. "Of course your salary is being raised Bella and your also getting a month vacation seeing that the show will be on air all year round." Alistair says trying to sale this new pitch for the show to me. I look over at Carlos who is beaming obviously happy with this news.

"What time will the show be on?"

"The news segment of the show will start at five am, and you and Carlos will come on at seven while Mike and Lauren report the news in sections throughout the rest of the show. Your and Carlos segment will continue to be Breakfast with Isabella and Carlos but overall the show will now be Wake Up America."

I nod my head still not saying much, they ask if everyone else is happy and though Mike and Lauren are still upset they agree and sign their new contracts. They both leave then they have Carlos sign his contract. Once Carlos has signed it he looks at me and smiles,

"It will be nice working with you again, Isabella."

He says and my skin crawls because hearing someone other than Edward call me Isabella sounded so wrong. "Please just call me Bella, as a matter a fact. Alistair change the name to Breakfast with Bella and Carlos, no more Isabella." I tell him and I see Rosalie looking at me with a brow raised.

"Of course Bella, anything else?"

He asks and I shake my head no. "Wait, what is this about Masen Enterprises buying the show?" I ask Alistair and he cringes. "The vice president from the company a Benjamin Reynolds came here about it. I told him I didn't know and would much rather discuss it with Mr. Cullen that was as far as conversation about it went." he answers and I nod my head. Carlos leaves the room and Alistair shows me my new contract. I look it over and see everything is pretty much the same but my salary is twice what it used to be and it now has me as leading host. I sign and listen as they now ask Rosalie to become senior producer for the entire show. When I look at her she is grinning and accepts her new promotion. Chelsea is to now assistant director which honestly didn't surprise me. Once the meeting was officially over Alistair and Carmen left saying they looked forward to the new season.

"Bella are you really ok with this, I mean going National, Carlos being your new co-host?"

"What choice do I really have Rose, I mean it's my job."

I tell her and she nods her head, "So Bella uh?" She asks and smiles at me and I laugh. "It felt weird when Carlos called me Isabella." I tell her and she nods her head again.

"I figured as much."

Chelsea tells us she will talk to us later she wanted to go tell her parents the good news. Rose and I sit there quietly for moment and I look at her.

"James was outside my building again."

"Oh for balls sake what does he want?"

She ask and I laugh at her choice of words, "To know why I was at the Masen building and why this is the second time I was reportedly with him." I say knowing she would know who I was talking about.

"So what did you tell him?"

"That it was none of his business."

I reply and she runs her fingers through her hair, "He pretty much threatens to follow me and find out." I tell her and she blows out a breath.

"Bella I know I told you I would not try to talk you into telling Edward about James any sooner then you wanted but I think it's time you tell him. James snooping around will not be a good thing."

"I know that Rose, but I keep having these dreams that when Edward finds out about James he leaves me."

I tell her in confidence and she turns in her seat facing me now, "Your falling for him aren't you?" she asked and I nod my head not trusting my own voice.

"That's all the more reason YOU need to be the one to tell him."

I bit my lip knowing she's right. Each dream was the same, someone other than me told Edward and he left. I look at my watch and see that I have to go pick Jacob up from his hotel. Though Rose and I offered for him to stay with us he refused.

"I have to go pick Jake up, I'll call you later."

"Alright, and Bella at least think about talking to him about this."

"I will."

I say then leave the room. I pull out my phone remembering Edward wanting me to call him after the meeting was over. I press one on my speed dial and wait for it to connect. I place the phone to my ear when I hear his voice.

"Hey there beautiful I thought you forgot about me."

"Of course not, just got out of the meeting."

I say pressing the button for the elevator. "Hey Bella." I hear Carlos voice and I turn around slowly. I mouth hi and point to the phone.

"How was the meeting?"

"It was good I guess, I got a raise and the show is going National."

I tell Edward not liking the way Carlos is looking at me, "Oh wow, how do you feel about going National?" He asked and I sigh into the phone. "Fine I guess, I'll have to get over my nerves." I tell him just as the elevator arrives.

"Imagine you're talking to me when you do the show, I'll be watching every morning anyway."

He tells me and I blush, "How was lunch?" I ask him and he sighs saying he had a tough conversation with everyone. I asked him if he wanted to talk about it and he said maybe at another time. When the elevator reaches the ground floor Carlos and I get off at the same time. He touches my shoulder and I flinch,

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out and celebrate."

He says entirely too loudly because now Edward is asking me who I am talking to. "No thank you, you have a good night Carlos." I tell him and he walks away.

"Isabella, who the hell is Carlos?"

Edward practically yells in my ear, "My new co-host." I reply and can hear him growl into the phone. "Why is he asking you out?" He asks and I can hear the jealousy dripping from each word. I wanted to down play it but I knew if I did it would be one more thing I would eventually have to tell him later.

"Carlos guest hosted on the show before. After I left my ex-husband and we were legally separated, Carlos and I had a one night stand. He was supposed to be going to New York for a job and I was never supposed to see him again."

"Now he's the new co-host?"

He asked and I can tell it's between clenched teeth. "Yes, but Edward there is nothing going on. I feel nothing for him, plus I am with you." I tell him climbing into my car now, "Are you Isabella? I mean you're the reason we haven't put a label on whatever the hell we are." He yells into the phone and I inhale deeply.

"Tell them you won't do the show if he is your co-host."

"What?"

"You heard me, either you do it or I'll call and just get him fired."

Edward says and I roll my eyes, "Edward you can't be serious. Carlos and I happened before I ever met you and I told you that it's nothing." I say and he growls into the phone again.

"Isabella, I mean it."

"Edward I am not one of your damn employees you can bully and boss around to do what you want. Carlos and I are two adults who then made an agreement. We can be adult about this and simply work together; you'll just have to trust me."

I reply and the phone is silent, "Isabella I won't tolerate you working with your ex fuck buddy." He barks and now I'm pissed off,

"Tolerate? Who the hell do you think you are talking to Edward? Carlos was never my fuck buddy; he was a fuck that's it. It happened almost a year ago and I haven't seen him since!"

I couldn't be in another controlling relationship even if Edward made me feel like I was the only woman in the world. Even if I was falling for him I couldn't do it again.

"Fix it!"

He yelled then the line went dead. I looked at my phone, "Did he really just hang up on me?" I ask the emptiness of my car. I drop my phone into the passenger seat refusing to call him back. I pull off and head to Jakes hotel to pick him up. I call him when I'm outside and he comes out a minute later. I watch him as he loads the car with his luggage then comes and climbs into the passenger seat. He sits on my phone then quickly grabs it from under him. My phone rings playing Edward's ring tone but I pretend I don't hear it.

"Are you going to answer it?"

Jake ask me and I shake my head, "No I'm not speaking to him." I say and Jake laughs, and I glare at him. "What it's cute you guys are having your first fight." He says and I roll my eyes and pull off for the airport. My phone stops then dings,

"He left a voicemail want to listen to it?"

"No, give me my phone."

I say snatching it out of his hand and he laughs again. "So I'm assuming since you are mad at him he did it, so what did he do?" Jake asked me and I roll my eyes and began to tell him the entire story.

"You fucked Carlos? That is just nasty."

Jakes says and I laugh, "He was someone that didn't know James, hell he didn't even live in Chicago. Rose thought I needed a good fuck to get my mind off of things and I agreed." I reply and Jake sticks his fingers in his ears.

"I do not want to hear this."

He says and I laugh again, he removes his fingers from his ear and looks at me. "So I'm going to be honest with you, as a man I completely see where Edward is coming from. No man wants his woman to be around any guy she's dated or fucked in the past. But I agree he shouldn't have yelled at you, it was straight disrespect." Jacob says and I nod understanding what he is saying.

"But Bella it's not like you are being completely honest with the man you haven't even told him about James."

"Ugh, Rose and I just had this conversation."

I groan and he laughs, "Then I'll give you the short version, tell him." He says and I roll my eyes and change the subject. We say nothing else about Edward and my relationship, though he called three more times each time leaving a voicemail. I told Jake I would see him when I got to Washington in two weeks and he told me to be careful and not to let any of this stress me out.

I left the airport and stopped by a restaurant to grab me something to eat, then I headed back home. Edward hadn't called back since I dropped Jake off and I wanted to call him about I needed to really think about when and how I was going to tell Edward about James. After I ate I sit in my living room and turn on the television. I lay my head on my pillow and before I know it my eyelids feel heavy.

_His hand slowly glided over my skin as he looked at me with so much feeling it took my breath away. He lowered his head to my bare stomach and kissed it softly. I placed my hand in his hair and he gave me my favourite smile in return._

"_You are beautiful Isabella."_

_He tells me and I blush, "Love me, Edward." I tell him and he smiles and brings his face to mine and places a kiss on my lips. "Always." He tells me against my lips then his tongue enters my mouth as he covers my body with his. He places his hand just under my thigh causing me to hitch my leg over his hip, and then I felt his erection against my heat and I moaned. _

"_Do you feel what you do to me Isabella?"_

_He asked in my ear as he rubs his cock over my clit. I'm breathing heavy now, I want this, I want him so bad it hurts._

"_Honey I'm home."_

_I hear the voice of a snake and my dream shifts giving me chills now. I look around for Edward and find him standing next to James. This is the first time James has ever appeared in any dream and I knew it was for no other reason but to ruin me._

"_Is he your ex Isabella?"_

_Edward asked me and I felt like I was going to die, I saw the pain in his face the hurt there from what he probably thought I had done to him and tried to hide from him. "Edward I can explain." I yell to him and James smiles,_

"_Yeah Bella tell him it was all your idea, that you put me up to it because you were mad you didn't get that job at his office."_

_James said and Edward looked at me with that questioning look on his face. "Edward you know I would never do anything like this to you." I tell him and his eyes are dark, scary actually._

"_I don't know anything, Isabella. What are we? Just away for you to finish me off and take everything I have left?"_

_He asked me and I feel the tears in my eyes, "No of course not Edward I love you." I tell him reaching for him but it seemed no matter how far I reached he was further away. _

"_Bull shit, we are over Isabella, and you may not have put me in the poor house but you took something way more valuable…my heart."_

_Edward told me then he was gone, just like that he was gone. I dropped to my knees as the tears washed over me. I couldn't lose him over James; I wouldn't let James ruin this for me. I started to scream Edward's name but he wouldn't come back to me, I couldn't feel him and it was killing me slowly he was going to leave me._

Knock! Knock!

It's faint but I hear it, Knock! Knock! The banging comes again and I know that someone is at my door. I figure it had to be a neighbour since anyone else would have to be buzzed upstairs. I sit up on the couch and see some infomercial on TV now. KNOCK! KNOCK! It's louder this time and I quickly get up and rush to the door. I unlock it and gasp as I steer into the green eyes that own me no matter how much I didn't want them to.

"I'm sorry Isabella; please forgive me I was being an Ass."

**Edward POV**

She's still looking at me and she hasn't said a word. After I hung up on her earlier I was pissed. Emmett asked me what was wrong and I told him then he told me I was being a fucking dick. When I thought about it I knew he was right, so I called her back to apologize but she wouldn't answer. I swore I had fucked up and I had to see her. I told my parents I would be leaving the jet in New York for them to be able to fly back and for the first time in my life I flew coach back to see her. Flying back to see this woman who was literally turning me inside out.

"Edward what are you doing here?"

She asked me and I ran my fingers through my hair. "When you wouldn't answer the phone, I thought I fucked up. So I jumped on a plane and came to you." I explain and she smiles at me then steps to the side to let me into her place. I enter and she closes the door behind me, I turn and look at her and admire how beautiful she looks. She leans against the door biting on her lip as she looks at me. I can't take the silence or distance so I take two steps and grab her face and kiss her hard on the mouth. She gasps in surprise then melts into me and I wrap my arm around her placing repeated kisses on her lips.

"Forgive me Isabella."

I say to her between each kiss and she nods her head. "I flew coach to come see you." I tell her and she chuckles. I hold her face in my hand and look down in her face. Emmett was right I needed to talk to her, explain why I reacted that way.

"We need to talk."

I tell her and she nods her head again. I step back but take her hand into mine. We walk to her living room and I look around her place and love how welcoming it all seemed. It smelled of her and I felt like I could be here with her forever. She sat down on the couch and I sat next to her.

"Edward I have to tell you something."

She says and I automatically feel like someone kicked me in my gut. I wasn't sure why but I could only assume whatever she was going to tell me would kill me.

"I have to tell you something too but you first."

I tell her rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand, she takes a deep breath. "Promise me you'll listen to the entire story ok, please don't jump to conclusions." She says and I look at her with a raised brow.

"Alright."

I say confused, she takes another deep breath. "My ex husband was controlling and verbally abusive." She tells me and I'm surprised because she never pegged me as someone to deal with that kind of bull shit from anyone.

"He wasn't always that way, or maybe I just never noticed before. But it was on the forefront of things after our first wedding anniversary. We were trying to have a baby, and I just wasn't getting pregnant. He would constantly tell me I was worthless because I couldn't have children and…"

She paused and I brush a strain of hair out of her face. I see the pain on her face from what she just said and I can only imagine how she feels because I remembered how my mother felt when she found out she wouldn't be able to have any more children after Emily.

"…he was cheating on me, I knew it, and hell everyone knew it. But I was determined to try and save my marriage. Everything came crashing down the day I got the hosting job; he was honestly just jealous my career was going somewhere and his wasn't. So he told me it was my job or him. Then he told me I was worthless and by then I finally had enough."

She continues and I lift her face so she was looking at me, "I'm sorry, if I made you feel like I was controlling you and I'm sorry that I disrespected you. You are everything to me Isabella." I tell her and I see tears in her eyes now. She takes another deep breath,

"Which now makes this next part more important, Edward my ex husband is James Johnson."

She tells me and I know I've heard the name somewhere before but I can't think of from where. Then I remember seeing the name on court papers and I let go of her hand as I realize who her ex husband is,

"The son of a bitch that sued me?"

I ask and she looks worried again, scared. "Yes, the day I finally left him was the same day you punched him." She tells me and I sit there quietly I wasn't sure what pissed me off more that she was just now telling me this or that, that piece of scum ever had any claim on my Isabella.

"There's more."

She says and I look at her waiting to hear her tell me they planned it or something, _Isabella wouldn't do that._ My inner monologue tells me and I believe that because she isn't that type of person.

"Because you agreed to a settlement it was settled before the divorce was final so the judge asked me if I wanted half since I was technically still James's wife and he received it. I accepted because I needed the money and I just honestly wanted to pay the son of a bitch back for the stress he caused me."

She tells me and I look at her wondering now if what we were doing was because she needed money, _If it was she wouldn't be telling you, listen to her._ My inner monologue told me and I inhaled and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I used most of the money to pay off the mortgage on my parent's house, it was nearing foreclosure, and then I pay for my grandmother's nursing aid so she doesn't have to enter a nursing home. I donated a lot of it; and the rest is still sitting in my account."

She finishes telling me and I sit quietly as I think about what she's told me. I was upset she was just now telling me, but then again we weren't sure what we were until a couple weeks ago and technically we still didn't know.

"Thank You."

I say and she looks surprised and I smile, "The only people that have ever been straight forward and honest with me is family, Emmett and Heidi. The truth is you didn't have to tell me this, you could have kept it to yourself, so thank you for being honest with me." I tell her and she nods her head at me. I stand up and she looks hurt scared as if she thought I was leaving. I run my fingers through my hair and think about telling her about Maria, and Jane.

"Isabella I'm going to tell you something, that other then family, Emmett and Heidi no one else knows, I need to know I can trust you."

I tell her and she stands up and approaches me. She cups my face in her hand and I see deep emotion in her eyes as she looks up at me. "You can tell me Edward, I will cut out my own heart before I hurt or deceive you, ever." She tells me and this catches me by surprise, I feel this stronger pull to her and it's unlike anything I've ever felt before. I lower my face to hers and kiss her softly. When I lift my lips from hers I feel more confident about telling her. We sit back down and her arm his looped through mine as she rest her head on my arm.

"About three years ago I was dating this woman named Maria; she was a stripper at some club. My grandfather constantly tried to warn me not to get involved with women like her but I was having too much fun. She was different then the stuck up ass women I was use to dating."

I began and Bella interlaces our fingers now, "Maria was into that S&M bull shit, I wasn't but I was willing to pretty much do anything for her so I agreed. When I turned twenty Seven my grandfather became sick and told me I needed to pull my shit together to someday run the company. Maria hated it because I now worked sixty hour weeks and was never around to spend time with her; she started becoming clingy and nagging all the time so I ended things with her. She became angry calling and showing up to the office all the time. Then one day everything stopped." I continue and now Isabella is looking up at me with sad eyes.

"My mother received a package in the mail about a month later and it was a video of Maria and I doing one of her S&M times. I had no idea she was recording us, she sent a note with the video saying that she was with me to finally become the rich bitch she deserved to be and she was going to whether I was with her or not. It said that if we didn't pay her ten million dollars she would leak the videos and scream rape."

I finished balling my hand into a fist as I let the memory hit me hard, "Edward I'm so sorry." Isabella says running her delicate fingers over my cheek. I inhale deeply and try to control the anger I feel,

"I told my parents and grandfather not to pay her a damn thing, but they did anyway. And for the past three years she's been receiving monthly shush money checks, they pay without any of us ever having to come in contact with her ever. They swore her to a contract to keep her silence as long as the checks kept coming."

I tell her and Isabella turns my face to her and places a soft kiss on my lips, "If I ever meet her I will kick her ass for you." She tells me and I crake a smile, "That was when I started making everyone sign contracts before they came in a mile of me, until I met you that is. I started dating Jane but that was more of an image, then she cheated on me with her photographer. Needless to say my trust in women was ruined, which brings me to why I snapped when you told me about Carlos." I inform her and she shakes her head at me.

"He means nothing to me, I swear."

"I know."

I reply and she inhales and looks down at our still joining hands, "So now what?" she ask just above a whisper. I turn her face back to me and she looks sad,

"I want us to work on us. I've never wanted anyone the way I want you Isabella and I can't ignore it."

"Really? I mean I was worried after I told you about James that…"

I place my finger over her lips, "You told me that's all that matters. He's a fucking dick and if I ever see him I might just cut his balls off and hang them on the company Christmas tree for the way he treated you. But he has nothing to do with you and me. If I ever make you feel like he did, tell me and I will have Emmett kick my ass, not that I think he would hesitate." I tell her and she smiles at me. Then she runs her thumb over my lips,

"I will never treat you the way they did Edward, believe me."

"I do, just don't make me regret it."

I reply and she nods her head and lifts up her face towards mine for a kiss and I proudly kiss her lips. It's slowly desperate as if trying to combine us into one person. I groan at how great she taste and pull her into my lap. She runs her fingers into my hair and I trail kisses from her lips to her jaw, neck and visible part of her chest.

"Did you really fly coach to get here?"

She asked and I chuckled tasting her skin against my lips, "Yes, worse two hours of my life." I tell her and she laughs and I enjoy the sound like music. I look up at her and she's absolutely breathtaking.

"Stay with me tonight Edward."

She says and I nod my head, because I honestly I didn't think I had the strength to leave. We get up from the couch and she takes my hand leading me to her bedroom. When we enter the room it's almost as inviting as she is.

"You're the first guy I've ever had in here other then Jake and Jasper."

She says and I smile happy to hear that and know that Jake and Jasper probably scared everyone else off. I want to ask where did she sleep with the fucker Carlos but I don't want the image of any other man touching her. I pull her to me pressing her body against mine.

"I will be the last man you have in here."

I tell her and she smiles and nods her head. "I can live with that." She says and I kiss her lips then turn her loose. We both slowly undress watching the other intensely. My jaw goes tight when she removes her shirt and I see the perfect roundness of her breast in her black lace bra with red trim. Even the way her chest rose and fell as she breathed was enticing. Her skin was smooth, creamy and I wanted to lick every inch of her. She removed her jeans and I swore I almost came in my boxers seeing her in a red lace thong. She turned and walked to her dresser and opened it then pulled out her pyjamas. My eyes were glued to her from the curve and dimples in her back to the roundness of her ass. I needed to control myself because tonight was not the night to fuck her like an animal, we had overcome one hump and it was not time to jump into sex.

She slipped her shirt on and I continued to undress, she blushed when I removed my pants. "Did I do that?" she asked me pointing at the bulge in my boxers. I smile at her,

"Of course."

I reply as we both walk to the bed and pull the covers back. We climb into bed and we both sit there awkwardly neither sure what to do next. I don't want her to assume I agreed to stay to have sex with her though I want to, God knows I do but this was much more than that for me. She takes my hand into hers and I look at her. We say nothing as we lay down on our sides and I pull her against me. We look each other in the face and I kiss her forehead, her nose and her lips. I pull her against me a little tighter and I can feel her breath on my chest as I smell a sweet hint of strawberry from her hair. I close my eyes and just simply enjoy having her in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So they talked about the ex's…now what?<strong>

**Remember reviews will encourage me to post sooner! So please review! (All the add's to alerts and favorites and reviews made me so happy that this one was early)**

**Working on next chapter, up to you guys how soon it gets posted!**

**Oh one of my lovely readers recommended my story to the lemonade stand Fic of the Week Poll please guys go vote!**

**The site is: www(dot)tehlemonadestand(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	12. Taking Care of Business

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N:** _This is my second fanfic, so hey again to readers from the other story, and hello to my new readers._

_Thank you so much for the add to favorites and the add to your alerts, really happy all of you like the story so far…_

_Hello New Readers!_

_Thanks to my wonderful Beta Cattinson!_

_**Special Thanks to: Heartfelt-Pen, Kitty Vuitton, and Mrs. Bella Masen for helping me brainstorm!**_

_You guys were amazing commenting on last chapter, I enjoyed them, but would love it if more of you left reviews. I think this chapter is calm, but that's my opinion. Thanks for reading and here you go!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Taking Care of Business<em>**

**_Bella POV_**

I inhaled and I knew it was his scent, his hand wrapped around my waist holding me to him. This dream felt a lot more real than the others. I snuggled closer to my pillow fighting waking up from this dream. The pillow under my face was a lot harder then I remembered, a lot warmer and _hairy_? I open my eyes and smile seeing the most perfect chiselled chest I've ever seen was my pillow. _He really stayed the night and he wasn't a dream_, I thought as I slowly trailed my finger over his chest hair. I could hear his heart beating and his even breaths, he was still sleeping. I looked up at him and my smile widened, he was gorgeous. I tossed my arm over him and snuggled closer. I felt his arm on me tighten pressing me to his frame and a little moan released from my lips just from the pleasure of being this close to him did to me.

Then his phone started to ring ruining this moment. I wasn't sure where it was but it sounded as if it was coming from his pants pocket. He started to stir and I looked up at him, wondering if he would have regrets for staying the night last night. We hadn't done anything but hold each other, it was intimacy in a way I've never known it could be. His left hand came up and rubbed his eyes as they slowly opened. He looked down at me and gave me my favourite smile.

"Good morning Beautiful."

He said and I blushed as if I was some sixteen years old girl. I placed my hand firmly on his chest and smiled back, "Good morning, good looking." I say and he laughs tossing his head back against the pillow. His phone stops ringing and I'm thankful because I didn't want to leave his arms for him to go answer it. He runs his fingers through his hair then asks,

"What time is it?"

I look over on his side of the bed to my nightstand and look at the clock, "A quarter after nine." I tell him and he groans. "I haven't slept this late in three years." He tells me and I place my head back on his chest.

"Then maybe you should start taking better care of yourself."

"That's what I have you for."

He tells me and I pinch his side as we both laugh. His phone rings again and we both groan, "I need to get that." He tells me and I nod my head against his chest and slowly pull myself up from him. He sits up and he's looking at me for what felt like forever. Then he pushed my hair over my shoulder and placed a kiss on my neck and climbed out of the bed. I watched as he went to his pants that were draped over my chair. He pulled out his phone and answered it with a harsh,

"What?"

I slowly climbed out of bed and as he talked on the phone and went to my closet. I figured Edward would want to take a shower and put on clean clothes instead of the ones from yesterday. I knew Jacob usually left some clothes here for when he did come to visit. I wasn't sure if he had taken them with him last time he was here but I was about to find out. I checked the back of my closet and found a pair of jeans and white t-shirts and a black hoodie.

"Jessica, did they fax it over?"

I hear him say into the phone and I place the clothes on the bed. I walk to my dresser and pull out a pair of yoga tights and a camisole, and some underwear. I then proceed to walk out the room to grab him a wash cloth and tooth brush and to take a quick shower while he was on the phone. When I walk past him he takes my hand and pulls me to him and places a kiss on my forehead. I smile up at him and mouth that I was taking a shower and would be right back. He nods his head in and I continue to walk out of the room.

I enter the bathroom and close the door behind me. I took my shower and washed my hair. I then cared for my other morning hygiene needs and dressed. I grab a wash cloth and tooth brush for him from my hall closet. When I walked back into the bedroom Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed still on the phone. He was laughing this time,

"Em, I swear I don't know how people ride coach."

He said I shook my head giggling and he must have heard me because he looked up at me. I watched his jaw go tight as he looks me up and down. "Yes she forgave me; no she didn't slam the door in my face." He said with a smile on his face and I laughed again as I hand him the wash cloth and tooth brush.

"Yeah, I'll see you when you get here then."

Edward says then he hangs up the phone. "Emmett says hi and that you should have slammed the door in my face and made me beg. So let me point out that I am very grateful you didn't do that." He says with my favourite crooked grin.

"Maybe I'll do it next time."

"Are you anticipating me messing up again?"

"You are an Ass by nature."

I reply and he tosses his head back and laugh. "You can take a shower the bathroom is up the hall and to your right; also those there are some of Jake's clothes he leaves here. I just thought you would rather put on clean clothes instead of a dirty suit." I tell him and he places both his hands on my hips,

"Thank you."

"No problem, how soon do you have to leave?"

"I'm waiting for Emmett, and seeing that he's just now leaving New York, I have at least three hours."

He replies and I look at him with a raised brow, "You, Edward Cullen, CEO of Masen Enterprises flew from New York to Chicago, on coach without your body guard?" I asked and he laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, I was noticing he did this when he was either nervous or annoyed.

"I told you, I am everything but in control when it involves you Isabella."

He says and I smile, "Go take your shower, I'll make us breakfast." I tell him and he nods his head and stands up. He takes the things I gave him and leaves the room. I grab my cell phone and head down the stairs in my loft and go to my kitchen. I pull out the ingredients for French toast, Pepper omelettes and because he was a man I pulled out the bacon as well. I made the egg and milk mixture first for the French toast and then pulled out my griddle. I didn't run a restaurant like Angela, but I learned a lot from helping her so I found cooking fun, but never something I would do as a career choice.

I heard the shower cut off and I thought about the fact that I had a wet naked, Edward Cullen upstairs in my bathroom. Just that image made my knees weak. I looked up towards the bathroom and was never more grateful for the fact that I had the perfect view from the kitchen. The bathroom door opened and he came out in jeans barefoot and shirtless. He slowly walked down the steps pulling the shirt on over his head and I could see some drops of water were still on his chest. I inhaled and swallowed hard as I watched up walk towards the kitchen. The t-shirt clung to him and I bit my lip slowly mixing the spoon in the bowl.

"Need help?"

He asked me and I closed my eyes and tried to pull my head out of the gutter. "Do you know how to make French toast?" I asked and he gave me that crooked grin and shook his head no, "How about omelettes?" I asked and again he shook his head no.

"Edward have you ever cooked anything in your entire life? Boiled water maybe?"

I ask him teasingly with a smile on my face, "Nope." He said popping the 'P' and I laughed shaking my head at him. I guess when you entire family is rich enough to hire a cook, cooking yourself is unnecessary.

"Come here, I'll teach you."

I told him and he smiled and walked around the kitchen island. He came up right behind me and I smiled with my back to him. I open the loaf of bread and take out two slices.

"First you have to soak the bread in this mixture I made. It's milk, egg and ground cinnamon."

I explain and he places his hands on the island on either side of me trapping me between him and the island. I inhale and proceed to place the bread into the mixture; I'm having trouble concentrating because I can feel his breathing on my ear.

"Make sure you get both sides of the bread and never leave it in the milk too long."

I explain and he places a kiss on my shoulder, "Edward you're not paying attention." I tell him with a laugh and he chuckles placing a kiss on my other shoulder, "Sorry." He says and I know that he's not but I continue showing him how to cook placing the slices on the griddle. I make the first batch and then place them on a dish after they are cooked. I face him leaning against the kitchen island and tell him that its' his turn.

"You do it so much better than I do."

"Flattering will not get you out of this."

I tell him looking up into those green eyes that were bound to swallow me whole one day. He cupped my face and I watched his face come closer and closer to mine. Our foreheads touched and we both inhaled taking in the others scent,

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are Isabella?"

He asked me and I didn't answer I couldn't. For whatever reason when his lips was this close to mine I could never think of coherent things to say. He brushed his lips across my face initially avoiding my lips and I swore I was going to die if he didn't kiss me soon. He placed a kiss on my jaw then my neck slightly parting his lips and I felt the tip of his tongue and I moaned. I felt his smile against my skin then he sucked gently and I had to grip on to the Kitchen Island for support.

"Jesus Edward, just kiss me."

I say before I can stop myself and he chuckles lifting his face from my neck, "Gladly." He says then his lips come crashing down on mine and I sigh in satisfaction. My god he tasted like nothing in this world, it was taking me everything not to beg him to forget about me asking him to take things slow and to just fuck me in my kitchen. His hand gripped the back of my neck his fingers dancing along my hair line as he pressed his body into me and then I felt it. We both groaned from the friction and I quickly wrapped my arms around him pressing myself tighter against him. Our mouths move together passionately and I feel his other hand wrapping around me. It slowly slides over my low back and then he stops just over my ass, as if waiting for permission. I take his hand and place it on my ass and I moan when he grips it pressing me harder into his erection.

Our kiss deepens and I feel like I'm going to drown in him and I honestly didn't care. His tongue traced my lips and my tongue followed. He sucked in my top lip; I took in his bottom lip. The last thing I want to do is stop kissing him, but I pull my lips away to take in a breath of fresh air. Edward placed his forehead on my shoulder and all that could be heard was our uneven breathing.

"We should finish making breakfast."

I say not wanting to but knowing if we didn't we would have went a lot further than either of us were ready for at this point of our relationship. _Relationship? Is that what we had now?_ I asked myself but was too afraid to ask him. I proceed to cooking and I laugh when Edward pulls the slice of beard out the batter mixture and it's soggy.

"That's why you're not supposed to leave it in there too long."

"This is why I don't cook."

He says with a smile and I laugh. When I tried to show him how to make an omelette we lost two, to my beautiful kitchen floor. Watching Edward trying to cook was literally one of the funniest things I had ever witnessed in my entire life. He even burnt the bacon and curse like no body's business when the grease popped on his hand. I took his hand and kissed where he was rubbing.

"To avoid wasting anymore food, I'll cook breakfast from now on."

I tell him and he laughs pulling me to him. "If you were anyone else I would not have been doing this." He tells me and I bit my lip smiling up at him.

"Good to know I get special treatment."

I tell him and he grins and places a quick peck on my lips. We sit down to have breakfast though we have the same thing we end up feeding each other. I never wanted to come out of this bubble, he was sweet, playful and I loved every minute of it.

"Isabella can I ask you a question?"

He asked looking at me with sincere eyes. "Of course, anything." I say and he runs his fingers through his hair. He was nervous about asking me whatever it was he was about to ask me. "Yesterday you told me your ex called you worthless because you couldn't have children. Did you ever get checked or did you just believe it to be true because you never got pregnant by _him_?" He asked and I sat there speechless. It was like being blindsided by a huge defensive tackle on a football field. I wasn't sure what I expected him to ask but it damn sure wasn't that.

"I never got checked while we were married, but I believed him because he had a child from a previous marriage. It wasn't until after we divorced I that I finally went to see a doctor and they told me I had a ten percent chance of ever conceiving a child. That hurt so much more because I also knew he had gotten his mistress pregnant while we were trying."

I replied hating the pain this all still caused me. I looked away from Edward not wanting him to see the tears that were now welding in my eyes. Whenever I thought about the fact that I would never be able to do the one thing women were literally here to do, it made me feel less than a woman. _"Maybe James is right, maybe I am worthless."_ I say to myself biting down on my lip as I felt a tear hit my cheek. God I hated James for making me feel this way.

"That son of a bitch isn't right Isabella, you are everything but worthless do you hear me."

Edward said from next to me and I realized I must have said that out loud. I can feel his eyes on me like fire but I can't bring myself to look at him. I didn't want pity or anyone saying how sorry they were, how they wished they could change it, how god has a plan or any of it. I heard this speech from Rose, Jake, Angela and my parents all the time and I was sick of it. The truth was it was never going to change that I felt empty sometimes; knowing that if I fell in love and got married again I would never be able to give him a child. Edward turned my face to his and I looked at him. I looked into his eyes waiting to see pity but there wasn't any,

"Isabella you are priceless and if I have to make you believe that every day by telling you every day I will. If I have to send you flowers, chocolates, books and anything else your heart desires then so be it. But I will not allow you to sit here and think for one second that you are worthless."

He tells me and I feel two more tears fall from my eyes. He wipes them away then kisses my lips holding my face to his. When he lifts his lips from mine he places another kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you."

I tell him wiping the tears off my face, "You don't have to thank me, it's the truth." He tells me and I nod my head.

"I feel like an idiot, we were having a nice breakfast and I had to go and ruin it with my tears."

"Isabella you didn't ruin anything. I just wanted to know if you thought you couldn't have children because of what he said or because it was true."

He tells me and I want to ask him if this will change anything between us, but I don't. We haven't given each other relationship labels, so asking if me not being able to ever give him a child would be a problem felt like it would be inappropriate. We sat there quietly for a moment neither saying a word while he held my hand in his.

"Want to know something that's really messed up?"

"What?"

He asked me, "James's mistress, well fiancée now works for you." I tell him and he looks surprised, "In what department?" He asked me rubbing his finger over the back of my hand. I was really starting to love when he did this.

"She's the company's P.R."

"Victoria?"

He asked in shock and I nodded my head. He lets my hand go and jumped up from his seat. "Edward what's wrong?" I ask him but he doesn't answer, he rushes upstairs back to my bedroom. I bit my lip wondering what the hell just happened. There's a knock at my door and I quickly get up and go to answer it. When I open it Emmett is standing there with a huge grin showing the deepest dimples I've ever seen in my life.

"Hi Emmett"

"Hey Bella, is the Sire still here or did you put him out?"

He asked me and I laughed stepping to the side allowing him to come in, "He's upstairs and would you care to tell me how you got in here without being buzzed in?" I asked him, I meant to ask Edward also but I was more than sure the guard probably just let him in when he saw Edward Cullen at the gate. Emmett laughs,

"You'll be surprised how scared people are seeing a large man walk up behind them when they are coming into their apartment building."

He tells me and I shake my head. I notice the duffle bag in his hand and I'm more than certain that it's for Edward. "Is that his clothes?" I ask Emmett and he nods his head, "I'll take it to him." I say taking the bag. I tell Emmett to make his self at home and I head upstairs. I can hear Edward talking and then he yells,

"What the hell am I paying you for if you missed that bit of information?"

I walk into the room and he looks at me, "I'll be at the office in an hour, be there." He says then he presses the end button on the phone and dropped it on the bed. I watched him run his fingers through his hair.

"Um Emmett's here, he brought you a change of clothes."

I tell him placing the duffle bag by his feet. He took my hand into his and pulled me into his lap. "I'm sorry I jumped up like that." He says and I nod my head but say nothing.

"As you know, Masen Enterprises have been experiencing information being leaked. So with you telling me that Victoria is about to marry a paparazzi sleaze like James then there is a chance she's the mole."

He explains and I now understand. "I didn't even think about that, but Edward you can't fire her by who she is associated with. The last thing Masen Enterprises needs is a law suit and a huge scandal because you fired the woman about to marry the man that sued you a year ago. You need to find away to confirm she was the source and as a journalist I should tell you that they will never give up there source." I tell him and his jaw goes tight. I take his hand into mine,

"Look Victoria talks a lot of trash but she's scared shitless of losing her job. When she saw me on the elevator she freaked the hell that I was there interviewing with you for her job. If you want to scare her ass straight confront her about James and let her believe I will replace her if you find out she has deceived the company. If you want I'll be there to make it believable."

I tell him and he looks up at me, obviously surprised by what I am saying. "You don't have to do that Isabella." He tells me and I shake my head.

"I want to Edward; I know how important this company is to you and I want to help anyway I can."

I reply and he gives me that crooked grin. He places a soft kiss on my lips and tells me we need to get dressed because we have to be at his office soon. We both change our clothes and I can't help but watch him as he puts on a grey suit. _Goodness the man really looks good in anything_, I say to myself. I dress in a black sleek sleeveless shirtdress, with wooden buttons and a faux-leather belt at the waist. I blushed seeing Edward was also watching me as closely as I watched him. After we finished getting dressed we then head back down stairs and I laugh catching Emmett place a fork full of food in his mouth.

"Bella this is the best French toast I've ever eaten."

He says with a mouth full of food and I laugh, "Thank you Emmett." I tell him walking over to my laptop to check my email. "I'm telling Heidi you said that." Edward says with a smile and I shake my head as they began to taunt and tease each other. Once my laptop wakes up I yelp remembering Edward is on my desktop. I quickly slam it shut.

"Is everything alright, Isabella?"

Edward asks from behind me and he's wearing a large stupid grin. "You saw that didn't you?" I ask him and he gives me a smile. "I remember that day; it was 4th of July weekend. My family always has a huge cookout." He tells me and I cover my face with both my hands and he chuckles.

"It's alright Isabella. I'm flattered, but I think it's only fair I get a picture of you for my desktop."

He says and I drop my hands, "Teasing isn't nice Mr. Cullen." I say and he steps closer to me. "I'm serious Ms. Swan; I would love to see you on my computer screen every minute while I'm at work." He tells me and I inhale deeply.

"You guys ready?"

Emmett yells to us. Edward smiles and then takes my hand. We leave for Edward's office and I warn him that we can't hold hands in the parking garage. He grumbles something about buying my apartment building.

**_Edward POV _**

When we make it out into the parking garage to where Emmett parked his car I hear Isabella curse under her breath. I turn to look at her and see her eyes are fixed on something. I follow her line of vision and see a man standing by her car.

"Bella! Well look at this, I was out here with the plan to follow you to see if you were secretly meeting with Cullen and you walk out of the building with him. I guess it turns out the rumors are true after all."

The man says and for the first time ever I hear Isabella growl. "Fuck off James." She says and I look at the man again. I truthfully had no idea what the man looked like, when I punched him I was grieving with my grandfather's death so truthfully he was just something to relieve some anger off on.

"So are you going to tell me why the two of you have been meeting in private?"

He says and Emmett jumps into bodyguard mood and guides us to his car. "Come on Cullen? Are trying to steal her from KBC?" He asked and I don't answer.

"Aww don't be so sour man, she's my ex-wife you can tell me."

He says with a smile, "She's not much to look at and after a fine piece of ass like Jane I don't think you would really go for someone like Bella so come on tell me what's with the private meetings." He says and I take a step towards him ready to rearrange his face for talking about Isabella that way. Emmett stops me and James smiles,

"Upset I called you're ex a fine piece of ass?"

He asked and I really wanted to bash his face in because it was obvious he didn't think he insulted Isabella just now. Emmett opens the back seat and I guide Isabella inside then climb in after her. I watch Emmett say something to James that makes him turn red and he walks away after getting a picture of Isabella and I in the car and Emmett taking a step towards him with his fist balled up. I look over at Isabella who still looks pissed off.

"Say the word and I will go kick his ass right now."

I tell her and she looks at me and shakes her head, "He would love that, then he'd get to sue you again. Parking lot video cameras, remember." She says and I take her hand into mine. "I can get Emmett to do it, then." I tell her and she laughs placing her head on my shoulder.

"James is like a leech, he feeds off of my pain and if I give it to him he keeps coming. I just have to ignore him."

"Isabella, he's a fucking prick and if he comes near you again I'm going to rip his head off."

I tell her and she giggles, "He is more talk than anything else Edward trust me ok." She says and I inhale and bring her hand to my lips. Emmett climbs into the car and looks back at us.

"Are you alright Bella, I swear I can take care of him and make it look like an accident."

Emmett says and she laughs again, "I'll keep that in mind." She says and he smiles then starts the car. We leave for the office and I hold Isabella's hand the inter ride. When we pull up outside the building I climb out with Isabella behind me. The paparazzi snap pictures and the speculation is about me trying to take her from the show because KBC wouldn't sale it to me. I really didn't care what story they came up with as long as it didn't disrespect Isabella.

The moment the elevator doors open on my office floor Jessica was already at the door waiting for me. "How was the graduation Mr. Cullen?" Jessica asked walking quickly next to me. "It was nice Jessica, are they all in the conference room?" I ask her heading there even before she answered me.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, Mr. Jenks and the…"

She pauses causing me to stop walking and see what made her stop talking. She was looking at Isabella; at least I knew I had Jessica's loyalty.

"You can talk in front of her Jessica."

I tell her, "The Volturi arrived also and Victoria is on her way up." She continues and I nod my head. Isabella is looking at me with a questioning look but now is not the time to answer any questions. We head to the conference room and Samantha is standing at the door.

"Welcome back Mr. Cullen."

She says and I simply give her a nod of my head. I proceed into the room and then I hear Samantha tell Isabella it was employees only. "Isabella have a seat next to me." I say and she smiles looking at Samantha then walking past her. "Samantha go take calls, and I am to not be disturbed unless it is my mother." I tell her and she sucks in a deep breath then walks away. Emmett comes in and takes a seat,

"Jessica stand out there and wait for Victoria when she comes up let me know before bringing her in here."

"Yes Mr. Cullen."

She says walking out of the room. I guide Isabella to the seat opposite of Emmett's and I then sit between them.

"Now did you find anything implicating Victoria leaking company information?"

I ask needing to get straight to the point, "No. If she told him anything it was in the privacy of their bedroom." Aro says and I watch Isabella shift in her seat. I inhale because without proof I cannot fire Victoria over it, and Isabella was right the last thing I needed was a wrongful termination suit.

"What about the leak of the embezzlement?"

"More than hundreds of news channels had the story at the same time. So trying to pin point one source would be impossible. You just so happened to be watching the station James use to work for."

Marcus tells me and I run my fingers through my hair annoyed. "John is there any way I can let her go without being sued for wrongful termination?" I ask John Jenks; since the other lawyers were being investigated by the Volturi I used John as the company's lawyer for everything. He pulls out what I assume is Victoria's employee agreement,

"No but you can demote her."

He tells me and I figure that could be safe, everything she does would have to be approved. Which means I would have to find someone loyal, to look over everything for me.

"Mr. Cullen, Victoria has arrived."

Jessica says and I smile because I just found Victoria's new supervisor. "Alright Jessica give me a minute will you." I tell her and she nods her head then exits back out of the room.

"Do any of you have news on anyone else?"

"Yes, Veronica had some strange activity on her computer yesterday…"

"Strange how?"

"Someone was trying to get onto the company's financial records."

Caius says, "Why someone? How do you know it wasn't her?" I ask him and he shifts in his seat. "Because, it's impossible I was having lunch with her and some other employees." He answers and I nod my head.

"So did they get in?"

"No Riley shut it down, also Royce was caught snooping through some files and Benjamin's activity has also been questionable."

Marcus says and I run my hand through my hair again. This was why I felt like I could trust no fucking one. "Benjamin was at the station trying to buy the show, he said it was for the company but Alistair said he wanted to talk to you about it." Isabella whispers in my ear and I look at her questioningly.

"That's where the rumours about the company buying the show came from?"

I ask her and she bit her lip, "I guess so I mean Alistair told me this yesterday." She says and I growl and tell the Volturi to look into Benjamin and to watch Royce closely because if he was looking for files he could have also been the same person that stole the netbook plans. I hated that I couldn't just fire them all without getting sued like shit, or worse having them leak everything they know about this company off to my competitors. I tell them they can go and they all get up and leave at the same time. I sit back in my chair rubbing my head and Isabella takes my hand into hers.

"Do you need anything?"

She asked me and I looked at her and saw how concerned she looked. I sit up and lean into her, "All I need is this…" I say then place a soft kiss on her lips and bite softly on her lower one. When I pull back she smiles at me with that pink blush touching her cheek,

"John when Victoria comes in we will be pretending that I am considering replacing her with Isabella. I need her to understand she is on thin ice."

"I understand Edward, it may help. Put her on probation which is her being demoted."

"Yes that's what I was thinking and make it so that she has to have everything looked over and approved by Jessica."

Emmett starts laughing hysterically as well as Isabella, "She is going to spit fire when you tell her that." Emmett says and I smile,

"Good. Let Jessica and Victoria know they can come in."

I say and Emmett nods his head and gets up. He opens the door and second's later Victoria and Jessica walk in. Emmett retakes his seat and Jessica sits down a seat away from him. Victoria is glaring at Isabella with what could only be described as the death stare.

"Victoria, I do not normally get involved in my employee's personal life. But when my Public Relations rep fails to mention that she is engaged to the fucking paparazzi during time information is being stolen and leaked from my company I have to question their loyalty."

"Whatever she told you she's lying because she wants my job."

Victoria snaps and Isabella snorts. I stand up placing my hands firmly on the desk. "Victoria you will not stand in front of me and lie to me, or so help you god I will make you regret waking up and coming to work today." I tell her and watch her swallow hard. She looks over at Isabella then back at me,

"I was engaged to James…"

"Was?"

Isabella says from next to me, "Yes was Bella. He left me last night if you must know." She says then looks down at the floor. I inhale deeply not in the mood for bullshit,

"You're on probation Victoria, all of your work must be approved by Jessica."

"What? The secretary?"

"My secretary, yes and technically in my eyes she already ranks above you."

I tell her and she inhales a deep breath, "What did you do, fuck him Bella?" Victoria asked and my nose flares and I go to respond but feel Isabella's hand on my forearm.

"Victoria not everyone works on their back like you do. You think I don't know you fucked Benjamin so he would hire you, instead of me. So let me ask you a question why did James leave you last night."

"Screw you Bella."

"That's what I thought."

Isabella says and I look at her feeling stuck. How is it she knew something I didn't know about my own damn employee's? "If Mr. Cullen hires me for this job it's because I am better qualified." Isabella continues and I look back at Victoria.

"Mr. Cullen, I am sorry for everything including this lack of professionalism just now. I will prove my loyalty to this company because I do not wish to be let go."

Victoria says and I nod my head and sit back down. I look over at Isabella and neither of us says anything. I tell Victoria she is excused to go but warn her that if I find out anything else she was out on her ass without a pot to piss in. Once Victoria leaves, John lets me know he recorded the conversation and I nod my head. He leaves next, "Jessica are you alright with this new promotion?" I ask her and she looks surprised,

"Uh yes of course. I can still do some of my regular duties but I may have to relieve some onto Samantha."

"That's fine. But just in case start looking for a replacement for Samantha."

I tell her and she nods her head and gets up and leaves the room. I turn to Isabella and ask the first question on my mind.

"How the hell did you know she slept with Benjamin for this job?"

Isabella laughs, "I didn't know, I've just known Victoria for a long time. I tossed the bait and she took it." she says and Emmett laughs.

"I really like you Bella."

He says and I glare at him, "Back off she's taken." I tell him making both of them laugh. She takes my hand and interlaces our fingers. "Honestly I don't even know who interviewed her; I just know I was interviewed by Benjamin so I said his name first." She says and I run my thumb over the back of her hand.

"Isabella I didn't even know you applied for a job here."

"That's what happens when everyone else does the hiring and not you or your grandfather. I saw the two of you that day; you were both walking to the elevators."

"I think I remember that vaguely you were wearing a blue pants suit and glasses?"

I asked and she blushed placing her head on my shoulder. "Yes, I was such a horrible dresser before Alice came along." She says with a giggle and I kiss the top of her head.

"I should fire him for not hiring you."

"Nope you should thank him, because if I worked here we couldn't do this…"

She says then places a kiss on my lips pushing her fingers into my hair. I groan as always enjoying the taste of her on my tongue. I hear Emmett pretending to gag and Isabella pulls away slightly and tells him to close his eyes then.

* * *

><p><strong>They are so cute together *smiles*<strong>

**So what do you have to say about the chapter?**

**Remember reviews will encourage me to post sooner! So please review! (All the add's to alerts and favorites and reviews made me so happy that this one was early)**

**Oh one of my lovely readers recommended my story to the lemonade stand Fic of the Week Poll please guys go vote it ends tonight, and though I won't win there are other great stories on there to vote for or simply maybe start reading!**

_**I got new readers from the poll so I'm happy with that!**_

**The site is: www(dot)tehlemonadestand(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

_And another darling reader __**(Heartfelt-Pen)**__ made a banner for this story that you can see on my facebook page!_

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	13. Giving Titles

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer **

**A/N:** This is my second fanfic, so hey again to readers from the other story, and hello to my new readers.

Thank you so much for the add to favorites and the add to your alerts, really happy all of you like the story so far…

**Hello New Readers!**

You guys were amazing commenting on last chapter, I enjoyed them, but would love it if more of you left reviews. Sorry this is late didn't have much motivation, but I hope you all love it anyway. It's all Bella's POV Thanks for reading and here you go!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Giving Titles <strong>_

_**Bella POV**_

I drove up the streets of Chicago as I listen to Rose over the phone tell me that starting next month we would be doing campaign promotions for the show. Of course I was not looking forward to being on anyone's billboard, on commercials or on magazines but again it was my job.

"So it will be the four of us?"

"Sometimes, since you and Carlos half of the show is the part Alistair wants to sell; you two will be featured alone on some of the promotions for the show."

"Why does that mean we have to do promotions together?"

"Because he wants everyone to see the chemistry the two of you have, like a couple. Working couple."

I groaned into the phone because I just knew this was not going to go over well with Edward. He said he trusted me, but I knew he would hate this. "Fine, but I swear if Carlos tries anything I'm going to cut his little dick off."I say and Rosalie laughs hysterically into the phone.

"Oh my god it's little?"

She asked and I laugh also and start to tell her how he thought he was packing. We joke about that a while longer and then I remember to ask her about our trip to Washington. "Are you packed for Washington already? I'm going to try and get the plane tickets today and I'm on my way to see what's up with Angela now." I tell her, we were all going to my parents thirty-first anniversary dinner and because of my sisters delay in planning I had yet to purchase our plane tickets.

"Yes, I'm all packed. I told you I'm ready when you are. I can't wait to see your parents; oh do you think your mom is going to make those pastries things?"

Rosalie asked and I laughed into the phone, "Yes I'm sure she will. Are you having lunch with Emmett today?" I ask her just as I pull into the restaurants parking lot. Luckily the place was still closed so finding parking on my own wasn't hard.

"Yeah I'm waiting for him now, I hate that I won't see him for another week. Tell your boyfriend he sucks."

She says and I laugh into the phone and go to respond when I see a car pull up behind me and James climbed the hell out. "Oh holy hell!" I yell sick and tired of him popping up everywhere I go. I swore I saw him more in the past year then I've ever seen him our entire marriage.

"What's the matter?"

"The ex husband what else. I mean ever since he saw Edward and I that day he's been up my ass."

"You should just let Edward and Emmett take care of him."

I laugh into the phone, "You make it sound like they are the mob or something and I'm requesting a hit out on my ex husband." I say and she laughs into the phone. I watch as James leans against the back of my car with his arms folded. "Rose let me call you back." I tell her turning the car off and removing my seat belt.

"If you don't call me back in ten, I'm putting an Amber Alert out on your ass."

"Rose Amber Alert is for missing children."

"Well you know what I mean."

She says and I laugh again and tell her I'll call her back in a few. I climb out of my car and grab my purse from the back seat.

"Hello wife."

"Ex wife James why do I have to keep reminding you of that?"

"Bella in gods eyes we are married until death does us part."

"I'll make a phone call then and make it happen."

I reply and he laughs and I roll my eyes, "You are beginning to be a little difficult to follow Bella, going to private places all the time." He tells me and I know he is referring to yesterday when he was following me and I went to the private garage of the Masen building.

"James you are like a bad rash no matter how many different ways I get rid of you, you just keep coming back."

I tell him closing the driver side door, "Cute Bella. Why don't you tell me what's going on with you and Cullen and then I'll stop following you around." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Why don't you tell me what is going on with you and Victoria, I heard she left you."

I say knowing damn well Victoria said he left her, but I knew James well enough to know saying she left him would piss him off because James was an arrogant egotistical son of a bitch.

"That bitch didn't leave me, no one leaves James Johnson. I left that two timing bitch you know that kid wasn't even mine."

He says and I try not to laugh at the irony in that. I remembered very clearly a little over a year ago when he left and told me he had gotten Victoria pregnant. It stung like hell thinking he had gotten his mistress pregnant and not his wife. Of course I thank my lucky stars not that I never got pregnant by his ass.

"Wow James, maybe she only likes married men."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

He asked me and I didn't reply, I started for the restaurant and I knew he was behind me. "Now what about you and Cullen? Some are trying to imply its romantic, but come on we both know you're not his type Bella, so what's the real story?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes blowing out an irritated breath.

"There is nothing about me and Mr. Cullen. He's trying to get me to work for him but I would never abandon KBC."

I say trying to keep on with the charade that was now created as to why Edward and I were meeting at all. "Then why continue the meetings?" He asks and I laugh because he was really falling for this bull shit.

"There is nothing wrong with examining all my options just in case."

I reply and the restaurant door opens before I reach it. I smile seeing its Ben and he is glaring at James. "Is he bothering you Bella?" He asked me and I shrug my shoulders and reply,

"He's James when is he not bothering me?"

"Get lost James, its private property and you know I will call the police on you."

Ben tells him and I mouth thank you to Ben, "Fine she answered enough questions for today anyway." James says and I don't bother turning around to see if he left I just walk past Ben into the restaurant.

"Where's Angela?"

I ask him once he shuts the door, "Office checking the profit from last week." He tells me and I nod my head and head towards the office then I stop and look at him, "Did you guys start to pack at all?" I ask him and he smiles at me and I grumble,

"You two truly deserve each other."

He laughs and I proceed to Angela's office I don't bother knocking as I push the door open. She looks up at me and blows out a breath. "Bella please don't start alright. The way all of this is looking I won't be able to close and get out of here until next week." She says and I place my purse on her couch,

"Angela what do you mean you can't close the restaurant until next week?"

I ask her, we had to be in Washington in three days for mom and dad's anniversary dinner and as always my darling sister was waiting until the last minute to tell me anything.

"Bella I can't just close it I mean, this is a business."

"I know that Angela, but you knew mom and dad wanted us there. Why are you closing at all anyway, why can't you just leave Ronald and Heather in charge?"

I ask her referring to her assistant manager and sous chef. "I've never left them in charge for more than one night." She tells me and I run my fingers through my hair,

"If you close you're going to lose more money than if you just let them run it for a couple nights."

I explain to her and she nods her head, "Alright I'll talk to Ben about it. Did you buy our tickets yet?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"No, because I'm waiting for you and Jasper to tell me when you're free. I want to try and get us all on the same flight."

"Ok I'll call you tonight with what Ben and I decide on."

She tells me and I nod my head. I manage to be late for almost everything but Angela was the worst planner ever. She knew about this trip to Washington weeks ago and she was just now making plans for it.

"I'm going to get going; I only came to see what was going on since you were avoiding my calls."

"I was not avoiding your calls, I lost my phone."

She says and I pull out my cell and call her and my ringtone plays from her phone and we both laugh. "Ok so I was ignoring you, but when it comes to making arrangements and planning trips you're like a Nazi and I didn't feel like hearing it." She tells me and I roll my eyes at her,

"Why are you in a rush to leave anyway, I could use your mathematical brain right now."

"I have lunch with Edward before he leaves for Seattle later today."

I tell her and she smiles at me, "So he'll be in Washington while we are?" she asked me and I rolled my eyes at her. "No he has to fly out of Washington before we arrive, so after today I won't see him for another week." I tell her feeling some sadness from that little fact.

"Is that why you look like sex today?"

She asked me and I looked down at myself. I was wearing blue skinny jeans with brown knee high boots over my pants, a white t-shirt and brown leather vest that zipped in the front. I bit my lip figuring that my outfit probably was a little sexy. That now explained why Alice wanted me to wear this so badly for my lunch with Edward. She had practically raided my closet last night before she left after our girl's night at my place.

"Alice picked it out, damn pixie."

"I swear I like her more and more, well don't let me keep you go have lunch and get all of your kissing face time."

She says and I laugh giving her a hug, "I'll talk to you later Ang, and please have a decision made by tonight." I tell her and she laughs. I leave the restaurant and head out to my car texting Edward as I walked,

**Are we still on for lunch ~B**

I climbed into the car and didn't receive a text back yet. I bit on my lip as I look at my phone and still nothing. So I deiced to drive to his office anyway. I made certain to call Rose back before she went insane calling the FBI and CIA. When I arrived at the Masen building I parked in the garage to avoid the paparazzi and gave the guard Edward's pass code so I could park here.

I enter the building and jump onto the elevators. When I walked off the elevator on to Edward's floor I waved at the receptionist in the front and proceeded to Edward's office.

"Hey Samantha…"

"Oh Ms. Swan I was just calling you to tell you that Mr. Cullen needed to cancel your lunch today."

She says and I look at her with my eye brow raised wondering why Edward hadn't just texted or called me his self. "Really? Is he not here?" I ask her and I can tell she's getting ready to say no, when he shouts 'you fucking idiots' to whoever is in the room with him from the other side of his office door.

"He's in a meeting."

She finally says and I give her a fake smile, "I'll wait." I say and I go to sit down. "He'll be at least an hour." She says obviously anxious to get rid of me.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I have no other place to be."

I say sitting down in the waiting area. She glares at me and I smile in return. I sit back against the leather seats and cross my legs as I wait. Sure enough a half an hour went by before his office door opened and people started to walk out. I rocked my leg in irritation because I watched everyone leave but him as someone shut the door behind themselves. I pulled out my cell phone and still no response to my text message. I got up from my seat and proceeded to his office,

"Ms. Swan you can't just walk into his office."

"Watch me."

I said and swung his door open. He quickly looked up obviously ready to curse but stopped when he looked at me. I looked at him with a raised brow and my hand on my hip.

"Do you not know how to respond to messages now?"

I asked him and he sat back in his chair, "What message, the one that you weren't coming to lunch today." He said and I knew I had a dumb founded look on my face now.

"What? I never said that. I texted your phone asking if we were still on for lunch."

"I left my phone at home, so I had Samantha call you to confirm our lunch and she said you weren't coming."

"Funny because when I arrived she said that you told her to call me and cancel our lunch."

I reply with my nose flaring now, Edward's jaw went tight obviously angry also. I quickly turn on my heels and walk out of his office to go confront Samantha. She sat at the desk trying to act like she was engrossed in whatever she was looking at on the computer. I walked over to her and placed both my hands down on either side of her and brought my lips to her ear.

"I see what you are trying to do Samantha and it will _not_ work."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh sure you do, you just keep in mind unlike me you're a liability."

I tell her in a stern voice, and then I stand up to walk back into Edward's office. "Mr. Cullen deserves someone that he can show on his arm; do you know why he hides you? It's not because of the press but because he is ashamed to be seen with you. Some average inner city TV host." She says and I stop and turn around. I walk over to her and fight the urge to slap the hell out of her.

"Do you think he would show you on his arm Samantha? You are his assistant; this is not some romantic comedy where the CEO falls for his assistant. The only reason you still have this job is because I took up for you…"

"…and now she's fired."

I hear Edward say from behind me. I turn around and look at him and he looks pissed the hell off. "I already called security to have you removed from the Masen building Samantha." He continues and I look back at her and she looks surprised why I'm not even sure. She brought this on herself and now it really made me question her antics with the shell fish mess,

"Mr. Cullen I can explain…"

"I don't care for explanations, your fired Samantha."

He says as if he just told someone their shoes look nice. Samantha looked over at me and I saw tears in her eyes. "Mr. Cullen I just knew that you were in an important meeting and I was trying to take the initiative and change your schedule so that you're other meetings didn't run into each other. Ms. Swan's appointment appeared to be the least important on today's schedule and…" Edward was holding up his hand halting her from talking,

"Samantha don't feed me that bullshit ass story. I heard what you said to Isabella and you are lucky all I'm doing is firing you."

Edward tells her and I watch a large man turn the corner and was now standing in the waiting area with his arms over his chest. "Jared make sure she leaves." Edward says then he walks back into his office. I look at Samantha and then enter Edward's office after him. He is sitting behind his desk and I can tell he is annoyed. I close his office door behind me and he looked up at me running his fingers through his hair.

He pushed his self further back from his desk. "I was pissed when I thought you cancelled on me." He said and I placed my bag down on one of the sofas in the office. "So was I, especially since I won't see you for another week after today." I tell him now walking over to him. He reaches out for my hand and I place it in his.

"You look beautiful as always."

"Thank you."

I reply sitting on the edge of his desk in front of him now. "You know I'm not hiding you right?" He asks and I smile placing my hand on his cheek. "I know Edward, we both agreed to keep our relationship out of the press." I reply and he takes my hand from his cheek and kisses my palm.

"Since you fired her who will go with you to assistant you tonight, you need Jessica here to monitor Victoria."

I say knowing that even though it was a formal gathering it was still work for him and he needed someone to tell him who each person was, because like almost every CEO in the world he never remembered. He sits back in his chair and smiles at me.

"You can do it."

He says and I toss my head back and laugh, "Don't be ridiculous Edward." I tell him and he is wearing a straight face,

"I'm serious Isabella. This way I get to have you accompany me without the press knowing we are together."

He says and I look at him questioningly, "You're serious?" I say and he nods his head. "You will know every big name there, plus they seem to think I'm trying to steal you from KBC. We'll just claim I'm trying to show you the benefits for working for me." He says with my favorite smile. I bit my lip and think about what he's saying. We would unknowingly be going public but hidden all at the same time. He pulls me into his lap and I'm drawn to his gorgeous face,

"Say yes."

He tells me with his lips only inches from my own. "On one condition." I reply and he grins at me, "Anything." He says and I slide my tongue over his lips, "Kiss me." I tell him and he grips the back of my neck and takes my mouth. I melt against his chest as he explores my mouth gently sucking on my tongue. His hand slides down my back and over my ass gripping gently and I moan. His lips feel soft but dominate as he kisses me damn near senseless. I pull away to breath and he places a kiss on my neck.

"I was supposed to go to Washington with everyone else."

"They can come to."

"Edward?"

"What? It's my party and I can invite whoever I want."

"You sound like a spoiled brat."

"I always get what I want and I want you there Isabella."

He told me and I rolled my eyes. If it wasn't for me not seeing him for almost a week after the dinner I would have told him I wasn't going anywhere with that attitude. "What about everyone else?" I ask him and he grins and I can tell he already thought about this.

"Rose works for KBC maybe I'm trying to steal her from them too, and Jasper works for me building the new hotel, so it's right I invite him and he brings his wife."

Edward replies and I roll my eyes, "What about Angela and Ben?" I ask him and he grins, "I invite them for having the best and most exclusive restaurant in Chicago." He answers and I laugh running my fingers into his hair.

"It sounds like you've already given this some thought Mr. Cullen."

"I already planned to ask you this when you came to lunch, so when Samantha claimed you weren't coming it pissed me off. I took my anger out on everyone in the meeting actually."

"I heard that, you know you shouldn't talk to them that way."

I inform him and he doesn't say anything just simply places a kiss on my lips. "You should know Emmett already asked Rosalie though. When I told him that I was going to ask you to go, he wanted to ask Rose to be his date." Edward says looking up into my eyes,

"So I guess I need to go home and finish packing my things."

I say and he just nods his head, "We leave at six." He tells me and I know because it's a four hour flight and Washington is two hours behind us we'll arrive at seven their time. It sounded confusing but that was time zones for you. Edward hands start to rub up and down my thigh and I try to stay focused before I ask him to take me in his office "I had every intention of cursing you the hell out for not responding to my text." I tell him and he grins at me then leans in gliding his tongue over the corners of my mouth.

"What were you going to say?"

He asked me shifting me in his lap and I groan feeling him hard under me. "I-I don't remember." I reply having a hard time thinking straight. He then lifts and turn me so I am straddling him and I swear I'm going to faint now.

"Come on Isabella concentrate."

He tells me with the tips of his fingers grazing the skin at the hem of my shirt. "You're making it really hard to concentrate." I reply and he chuckles, "That's how I feel being in the same room with you." He says and I smile,

"I have to call everyone and see if they can go tonight, I mean we have to get plane tickets and …"

"Isabella I'm going to pretend that you just didn't say that as if I wouldn't have all of you fly with me."

Edward says and I bit my lip, "Just tell them all they have to do is pack and meet us at the airport." He says his hands slowly traveling up my back. I enjoy the idea that he wants me to be there with him, but I know my parents would want to me meet him after they found out we flew over with him and were going to the Masen Hotel dinner. I wasn't sure just how Edward would react to meeting my parents; I met his but only because we were all at Eclipse together.

"What's wrong Isabella?"

He asked as if he could tell something was bothering me, and then it was probably obvious all over my face, "My parents will want to meet you. My father can be rather protective and he'll want to meet the man flying his daughters to Washington." I tell him and he looks at me with a raised brow.

"Do you not want me to meet your parents?"

"No, I mean I want you to, if you want to."

I say and he smiles at me again with my favorite smile and I blush, "I would love to meet your parents Isabella. I can finally thank the people that created and raised the beautiful woman that haunts my dreams." He says and I'm grinning biting my lip, "I do not haunt your dreams." I say with a giggle and he laughs when he says, "Like hell you do, every night." He says running his nose along my neck now.

"So when you introduce me to your parents am I just your kissing friend?"

He asks and I laugh, "My father wouldn't be happy with that. I was thinking more like my boyfriend, but if you want to just be my kissing friend I could introduce you that way." I say and Edward pulls his lips from my neck and he is looking at me now with an intense stare.

"I'm too old to be referred to as a _boy_friend."

"Kissing friend it is then."

"Not funny Isabella. Is this us making it official then, are you my old lady now?"

He asks with a smile and I laugh, "You are older than me, Mr. Cullen and yes." I reply and in a blink of an eye Edward's lips are on mine and he is devouring my mouth. He starts to ease down the zipper to my vest and pulls it off of me never removing his lips from mine. "Isabella can I touch you?" He asked me and I wanted to tell him that was a stupid question but I just nodded my head yes instead. His hands slid up under my shirt and he cupped my breast in his hands. He lifted my bra and my breast tumbled into his awaiting hands. I moaned from the contact as his fingers played and rolled my nipples around. He slid kisses down my throat and I swore I was about to faint when his head dipped under my shirt and he took my nipple into his mouth. He bit each nipple gently making me suck in a shaky breath, as he was increasing the built up sighs of pleasure in my throat. I can't help but rock my hips against him causing the friction I so desperately needed.

I couldn't have left his lap if I wanted to; the feel of his circling tongue and the sweet wicked sucking of his warm mouth set a fever in my flesh that burned everywhere. I was ready to burst and he hadn't even touched me between my thighs. He was amazing at this and I knew I wouldn't be able to survive much longer. I started to rock my hips harder against him and he groans with his mouth still around my breast. I feel it building in me so I lift his face to mine and capture his lips. He slips his tongue into my mouth and when our tongues touched we moaned in delight. I rocked faster needing this release like my next breath, "Isabella stop you're going to make me…" I cut him off with another kiss biting on his lip and he wraps his arms around me and I feel him buck up causing more friction. I knew this was ridiculous two grown adults dry humping like teenagers but I couldn't stop, I didn't want to.

"Aww god…"

I moan feeling it and I grip around Edward's body holding him tightly as he cups my breast again as I grind against him harder. I lean into his ear and moan his name as my release hits me harder than any orgasm I've ever had and that was saying a lot since Edward and my clothes were still on. I recaptured Edward's lips as we kissed sensually while I continue to ride out my release not caring that my underwear were soaked then he growled and I realized what he was trying to stop from causing him to do. He dropped his head on my shoulder and I bit my lip.

"Did you just…"

"…Yes."

He says and I try not to laugh but I do it anyway and he tickles my sides. "You think that is funny?" He asks playfully and I nod my head.

"We're fooling around like teenagers."

I say and he laughs, "I told you Isabella, I can't control myself when it comes to you, and when you do things like what you were doing you make it that much more difficult." He says and I lean in and kiss his lips,

"It was nice though."

"Very."

He says and I kiss him again. He tells me he needs to go clean his self up in his office bathroom and I blush and nod my head. "Just so you know Isabella, I haven't cum in my pants since I was thirteen." He tells me and I giggle.

"Sorry."

He gives me my favorite smile and kisses my lips, "Don't be, but next time can we avoid this in a public place I only have one change of clothing here." I laugh again and nod my head as I fix my bra then get up from his lap. After he changes we have lunch and simply sat there and enjoyed each other until Jessica came back announcing he had another meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>They are so cute together *smiles*<strong>

**So what do you have to say about the chapter?**

**Remember reviews will encourage me to post sooner! So please review! **

**I know this is late and I am super sorry, so sorry that I am posting next chapter today, it will be up in twenty minutes I promise!**

**To see any banners, pictures for the story or just to follow me all links are available on my profile. From twitter, facebook, blogspot, or tumblr.**

**Oh and I will also start posting teasers on my facebook, blogspot or tumblr! **


	14. You give me something

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer **

**A/N:** This is my second fanfic, so hey again to readers from the other story, and hello to my new readers.

Thank you so much for the add to favorites and the add to your alerts, really happy all of you like the story so far…

**Hello New Readers!**

You guys are amazing and as promised here is next chapter early! Also it's all Eddie's POV! Also a drop of lemon juice! Thanks for reading and here you go!

* * *

><p><em><strong>You give me something<strong>_

_**Edward POV**_

Emmett and I arrived at the airstrip early so that I could let Charles know that we had other guest going with us. We stood outside of the jet as we waited for them to arrive. I couldn't believe how anxious I was feeling. Maybe it was because in some way we were going public tonight, or that I would be meeting her parents, or that at lunch we made us official, either way I was a nervous fucking wreck thinking she was going to change her mind about any of those.

"Edward you're sweating."

Emmett said from next to me, "Shut up Emmett." I told him and he started laughing. I sent Seth to go pick her up and everyone else up, and I relaxed when I got a text from her even though it was her telling me off for sending a limo.

**That was not necessary, it was too much Edward ~B**

**Nothing is too much for the girlfriend of Edward Cullen, Isabella ~E**

**:- ) *blush* ~B**

She texted back and I smiled. I found myself doing that more with her around. In many ways I was being myself again with her. When I thought she cancelled on me knowing we wouldn't see each other for another week, I damn near pulled the hair out my scalp. I had never been so pissed about a woman cancelling on me before in my entire life.

"So are you going to invite her to your parents 4th of July bash?"

Emmett asked pulling me from my thoughts. I look over at him, "Probably. It's the first one without grandfather so it might be depressing." I say knowing I could us her smile that day. Emmett nods his head knowing that last year my mother cancelled it unable to deal with the arrangements. I was sure how I would feel but Isabella gave me something that I couldn't put a name on and it scared me because it could have been nothing but I wanted to find out with her more than anything.

"I told Rose about my father today."

Emmett said from next to me and I looked over at him honestly surprised because he never talked about his father to anyone but me. "What did you tell her?" I ask him knowing that it was hard for him to talk about his father.

"Just that we weren't real close and that he died protecting Edmund."

Emmett tells me and I nod my head. Emmett's father Jonathan was the best body guard my grandfather could have asked for but because of that same reason he was a horrible father to Emmett. My mother often felt to blame so Emmett spent a lot of time with our family while his father was away with my grandfather. When Jonathan died after taking a bullet for him, the family took Emmett in even more. My grandfather even left Emmett a hefty sum in his will; of course this only pissed Emily off more.

"So you're serious about her uh?"

I ask him with a smirk and he nods his head with a smile and asks, "Are you serious about Bella?" we smile at each other and end the conversation both knowing the answer to the others question. I watch the car pull up and I push my hands into my pockets when it comes to a stop. Seth climbs out and goes to open the door and it opens before he reaches it. Isabella climbs out first and she smiles at me as she starts to walk over to me. Once she's standing in front of me she says,

"You owe me for this; Alice dragged me all over the place for a gown to wear tonight."

"I can't wait to see it."

I tell her with a smile and she blushes. I step closer to her and wrap my arm around her waist. "Are you ready to go?" I ask her and she nods her head. Everyone thanks me for inviting them and I keep it to myself that it was only because I wanted Isabella by my side. We all board the plane and everyone compliments me on how nice the plane is, I had to admit I never really noticed seeing that I flew in it almost four times a week.

We quickly take our seats and prepare for takeoff. Once the plane is up and off the ground everyone begins to walk around but Isabella and me. I hold her hand and run my thumb over the back of it. We make small talk the entire flight and learn even more about each other. Isabella apparently has never been roller skating, or to the aquarium and I had this need to fix that when I had free time from work. We arrived in Washington earlier then we thought we would and we all headed straight for the hotel. Everyone changed of course us guys were finished before the women and we all had a scotch while we waited.

Angela came out first wearing a brown gown and we all laughed at the look on Ben's face. Alice appeared next wearing an all black gown. I was starting to feel nervous about why Isabella hadn't come out yet and then she appeared next to Rosalie. I heard Emmett compliment Rose on her champagne gown but I was focused on Isabella. She had on a strapless black and fleshed toned gown. With rhinestones and a flower pattern along the flesh tone bodice of the dress, there was a split that stopped a little over her knee and my throat went dry. She looked over at me shyly and I slowly walked over to her.

"Isabella you look stunning."

I tell her and she blushes, "Thank you." She says looking down at her feet and I step closer and lift her face to me. "I am going to have an extremely difficult time not touching you tonight, especially here." I tell her then lean in and place a kiss on her neck and run my tongue over her hot skin. She shivers under me and I smile,

"Everyone ready?"

I hear Emmett ask and everyone says yes. I hold out my arm and Isabella takes it with smile. We all head down stairs to the ball room and I heard Isabella take in a deep breath. "Are you nervous?" I ask her and she nods her head,

"Why you seemed alright at the Black and White ball in Chicago?"

"That was not a national event that will be all over television or the internet by the end of the night."

She says and I laugh and lean over and kiss her cheek just before we come to the door. Everyone enters but like I knew they would my arrival was announced and everyone stopped what they were doing and applauded me. I smiled and waved and quickly pulled Isabella back against me when she tried to slip away.

"Please don't leave me with these people."

I say into her ear and she giggles and I noticed that was something else I enjoyed about her. We all went to my table and took our seats.

"I've seen the pictures for your Hotel dinners all the time but they do not do this place justice, I mean this is like a fairy tale."

Alice says and we all chuckle at how excited she looks, "Mr. Cullen happy you could make it. I hope everything is to your liking." The hotel manager Nicholas says standing over me. I look up at him and put on my public smile,

"I'm sure everything is great Nicholas. Please make sure that my guest here receives anything they request."

"Yes Mr. Cullen of course."

He says and I watch him stare at Isabella longer then I was willing to allow. I cleared my throat and he jumped and walked away. I then feel Isabella's hand on my thigh under the table and she leans into me,

"Relax Edward, I'm here with _you_."

She says and I smile and place my hand over hers under the table. "Edward, thank you so much for inviting us. I will admit I came as free advertisement for the restaurant." Angela says and I laugh not offended at all because I was a _business first_ kind of person also.

"Then I'll make certain that everyone knows about Eclipse before the evening is over."

I tell her and her and Ben smiles and tell me thank you. I watch Rosalie and Emmett talking and I have to admit that I am happy for my best friend. He looked relaxed sitting with Rosalie more relax then I've ever seen him with Tanya. When I look over at Isabella I see that she looks in deep thought about something, "Penny for your thoughts?" I ask and she shakes her head and looks over at me.

"No, I'm fine."

She tells me and I squeeze her hand under the table, "Are you sure?" I ask her and she nods her head. They have dinner brought to our table first before all the others are served and we all began to eat. I actually felt envy at the affection everyone was able to share in public without the press having a camera in their damn face.

"Mr. Cullen, Robin Vincent for People Magazine, do you have a few minutes?"

I hear a voice ask and I drop my fork and turn my head, "Mr. Cullen is trying to enjoy his meal, do you not know how to respect the man while he is eating?" Emmett barks already up on his feet and walking over to the woman. She looks at me as if wanting me to tell him to back off but I don't bother.

"Edward do they do that all the time, come up to you while you are eating?"

Jasper asked and I smirk nodding my head, "Yes, and that's why when Eclipse opened I found it to be an eating sanctuary because Angela and Ben do not tolerate that in their restaurant."I say and Angela actually blushed, of course it was not as beautiful as when her sister did it. I noticed that Isabella was still quiet and I was worried she was regretting coming at all. I wipe my mouth with the napkin and I stand up from the table. She quickly looks up at me,

"Come dance with me Isabella."

I tell her and she blushes, "Edward I'm a horrible dancer." She says and I take her hand into mine, "You danced just fine last time, come on." I tell her and she wipes her hand on her napkin and pushes her seat back. I help her up and then loop her arm with my own, I wave over to the orchestra for them to begin playing a new song and they do right away playing Clare De Lune by Debussy. I notice everyone in the room stops their actions but I keep my eyes on Isabella as I pull her to me and place my hand on her low back. I hold my hand out and she takes it with a smile. We dance slowly to the song and I look into those russet eyes that entrap me each and every time.

"I want to kiss you Isabella."

I tell her in a whisper and she blushes and looks away from me, "Unless you want everyone banging down our doors by morning for a confirmation I think you better not." She tells me and I chuckle and pull her just a little tighter to me.

"Why were you so quiet at the table?"

I ask her and she looks up at me biting her lip, "You'll think it's stupid." She says and I shake my head at her, "Isabella you could never say anything I would think as stupid." I inform her and then there's that blush again. I see everyone from our table gets up and come onto the dance floor also and soon the rest of the guest join in no longer watching Isabella and I with telescopes.

"I was jealous that you couldn't kiss me in public the way Emmett could kiss Rose, or that you couldn't feed me the way Ben fed Angela or simply touch me above the table like Jasper and Alice."

She tells me and I look at her with a raised brow, "We can go public tonight and fix that with me kissing you right now." I tell her and she laughs shaking her head.

"No, as much as I would love that we would both regret it by morning."

"I would never regret kissing you Isabella."

I inform her and her blush turns a deeper shade of red, "You know what I mean Edward. We would get no peace." She tells me and I nod my head and place her other arm on my shoulder and both my hands around her waist. The song changes but we continue to dance as we look at only each other. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand here and not kiss her. I needed to get her somewhere alone and I knew us running off together would raise too many questions.

"Meet me upstairs in my room."

"What?"

"Isabella I have to kiss you, so it's either here or meet me upstairs."

I say to her and she inhales a deep breath and nods her head. I escort her back to our table and then head up stairs to my room first. I let Emmett know where I am going and that Isabella is to meet me upstairs.

"Don't be gone too long or the hounds in here will put two and two together."

Emmett warns me and I nod my head and duck out towards the elevators. "Edward surprise surprise seeing you leave your own party." I hear a familiar voice say. I turn around and am face to face with an actress I dated if you really wanted to call it that for all of a month.

"Samone you know me, work first."

I tell her pressing the up button on the elevator, "Yes that has always been your problem Edward. So your date tonight, she's not one of your cousins is she?" Samone asked and my jaw goes tight as I avoid her question.

"You don't have to answer that. You can tell by the way you look at her that she is not a relative of yours."

Samone says and I watch up the hall as Emmett is escorting Isabella over to the service elevators. Isabella and I catch eyes before she disappears around the corner. The elevator finally comes and I get on and press for the door to close,

"It was nice seeing you Samone."

I lie as the doors close before she can respond. Once the elevators make it to my floor I quickly rush off and head to my room. As I walk up the hall a familiar fragrance brushes under my nose and I stop and look around but I'm the only person in the hallway. I reach my room and pull out my key card unlocking the door. When I enter the room I call Isabella's name and receive no answer, then I hear the adjoining doors open and I turn to see her coming into the room. I quickly walk over to her and gently cup her neck just under her jaw and kiss her. She moans and presses herself into me, I taste her lips and tongue and my cock grows in need.

"Emmett is next door, he said he's going to wait and escort me back down stairs."

She struggles to say as I devour her lips and I nod my head and place a kiss on her neck. I needed to touch more of her taste more of her skin against my tongue. Earlier today was hardly enough but I wasn't sure how she would feel about it. "Isabella I need to touch you." I inform her as I start to kiss her lips again.

"Tell me something Isabella."

I say as my hands already began to explore her beautiful curves and valleys of her silk-encased body. I wanted, no I needed o touch more of her. I place my lips at her ear when I say, "Love if you don't want me doing this you need to tell me right now…" and she moans gripping both my arms as one of my hands already found her thigh. She opens her eyes and looks at me,

"Touch me Edward."

She tells me and I lift her leg hitching it over my hip and I press my erection into her center and we both moan. I press her back against the wall and snake my hand under her dress and she rocks her hips against me and it takes everything in me not to cum like an immature virgin. I could feel how hot and moist she was there and I devoured her mouth as we both enjoyed the friction her movements were causing. But it wasn't enough I needed to watch her cum in my arms if only just one time for tonight. I pick her up and her legs and arms wrap around me as we never break the kiss we are sharing. I take her to the closest surface I can find and lay her down. We look into each other's eyes and I graze my hand over the edges of her lace thong.

"Isabella…"

"Yes, go ahead."

She whispers biting her lip and I slip my hand into her thong and feel her heat like fire. I use my finger to glide over her clit and she moans hip raising and lips parted. I do it again and her eyes shut, I push my fingers further down and feel how wet she is. I was happy to know I had done this. She arched her with pleasure and wantonly parted her legs for more. I insert one finger and she whimpers her face flushing. I slowly slid my finger in and out of her as I keep my eye on her face; she was even more beautiful now. Isabella felt better then I imagined around my finger and every part of me was dying to know how she would feel around my cock.

"More..."

She moaned and I inserted another finger and she gasped gripping my wrist. Fuck I could have came just watching her enjoy this. I pumped my fingers into her curling them when they reentered her and she moaned even louder. I then used my thumb and began to massage her bud and she cried a soft, "Aww yes…" and I couldn't take it. I devoured her mouth as I worked my fingers faster and harder inside of her and she bucked her hips against my hand. I feel her walls tighten around my fingers and then her hands in my hair. "Edward…I'm about to come." She says and I bring my lips to her ear and moved my fingers inside of her faster,

"Then come for me Isabella."

I tell her and she bits down on her lip close her eyes tight and lets me bring her to ecstasy. When she cries out my name my cock swells with need for this woman. I fight the desire to tear her thong away and take her the way I truly wanted to have her. But I didn't want our first time rushed. I wanted to relish her, savor her; prolong each and every touch of my lips, every sweep of my hands, and every taste of her skin. No, I would not rush this I would save it to be the memorable night she deserved. Watching her come was the most beautiful thing I had ever witnessed in my life and I promised myself and her to see it more often. She's panting trying to catch her breath and I kiss the corners of her mouth.

"You look absolutely fucking delectable when you come…"

I inform her and she laughs covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. I remove her hands and turn her head to look at me,

"…don't hide from me Isabella. I swear if it was not for me knowing we had to go back down stairs I would make you come again…"

I lean into her ear and add "…only I would use my tongue next time." She gasps as I take her jeweled ear lobe into my mouth. I slowly pull my hand from between her thighs and am engulfed by her smell and I have to close my eyes and contain myself. I fell her hand on me and she grips my cock and I ball my fist enjoying the friction she was causing.

"Isabella we have to go back down stairs…"

"Edward you can't go back down stairs like that…"

She says to me biting her lip as she continues to massage me through my pants. "I know, you go ahead back down and I'll be there in a minute." I tell her and she pouts, she actually fucking pouts and I swore I was about to say fuck any going slow agreement we made. "I can help you." She says sitting up now with her lips at my ear. "Isabella it's taking everything in me not to rip that fucking dress off of you and make love to you until every person in this hotel hears you scream my name, and we are not ready for that yet, so please baby just go ahead down stairs and I'll be right there." I reply and she slowly gets up and I watch her lift her dress and remove her thong. She takes my hand and places the thong in my hand,

"I hope this helps."

She says then she places the softest kiss on my lips and walks back to the adjoining doors and disappear behind them. I sit there trying to control myself and be rid of the massive erection I had. Her smell still filled the room, still engulfed me. I placed her thong into my pocket and though I didn't want to I went to the bathroom and washed my hands. I stood over the sink and thought of every non-attractive thing I could think of before I finally left the room and headed back down stairs.

When I make it back to the table everyone is talking and laughing and I take my seat next to Isabella. "Edward we were wondering where you disappeared off to." Alice said with a smile and I grin and squeeze Isabella's leg under the table when I say,

"I had a rather large problem to be rid of and it took me a little longer than I anticipated."

Isabella giggled bringing her glass to her lips, "Big brother I almost thought you ditched the dinner." I hear Emily voice say from behind me and I turn around and look at her.

"What are you doing here Emily?"

I ask her and she smiles holding Sam's arm as if he would bolt if she didn't. "You may have removed me from Masen legally but I am still a Masen by blood Edward, I have every right to be here." She says and my nose flares because she knows damn well we cannot do this here.

"Oh Ms. Cullen, will you be joining your brother?"

Nicholas says with a smile and Emily smiles, "Yes Nicholas I think I will be." She said taking a seat, Sam sits down next to her and I see the worried look on his face.

"Emily I'm not arguing with you tonight, especially not here."

"Who's arguing big brother, I mean you only wrote your sister out of her own company because you through a tantrum I did something without talking to you first."

"Damn it Emily drop it!"

I damn near yell between clenched teeth. I feel Isabella take my hand under the table and I relax some. Emily looks at Isabella now,

"So where did you find this one Edward? Another strip club perhaps?"

Emily asked and I went to get up but Isabella stopped me, "We've met Emily. You know Edward's flavor of the month as you called me that night." Isabella says and Emily nods her head,

"Oh you must be Bella our sister Bree raves about, sorry my brother just usually picks up stragglers. So all of you are…"

Emily begins waiting for everyone to introduce their selves. Alice and Jasper introduce their selves first, then Angela and Ben. It didn't go unnoticed that Rosalie didn't say a word.

"Oh Angela you run that cute little restaurant my mother and brother likes to eat at don't you?"

Emily asks with a smile, "I own it actually." Angela says and Emily nods her head and looks over at Rose then Emmett,

"What's wrong Emmett your date can't speak?"

Emily says and Emmett nose flares, "Emily stop it." I say between clenched teeth. I swore she always knew when to start, a public place or in front of mom because those where the only ways I would allow her to get away with the shit that came out of her mouth. "What? I mean, they introduced their selves, I figure if she's going to sit at the Masen table the least she can do is speak. Emmett does she bark on command like you do?" Emily says and Rosalie slams her napkin down on the table,

"You want me to speak fine…Emmett told me about you and I think that you are a stuck up spoiled little bitch and if you ever talk to Emmett like that again when I am around I will rip those obvious extensions right out of your head."

Rosalie tells her and I laugh hysterically making everyone look at me, "Edward you're going to let her talk to me like that?" Emily ask and I laugh again,

"Emily I would pay her to kick your ass if it meant I didn't have to hear your mouth for the rest of my life."

I say and Isabella slaps my arm smiling. Rosalie and Emmett get up from the table and go out onto the dance floor. Emily looks obviously pissed off and now she looks at Isabella and I swear if she said the wrong fucking thing I would kill my sister.

"What do you have to say Bella; do you think my brother should take up for me?"

"I think you need to watch the way you talk to people, not everyone cares about the cameras watching or your title. Someone may just actually give you a rightful ass kicking; I am a little rusty after all."

Isabella says and I watch her wink at Emily and then she gets up and smiles at me, "Edward I want to dance." She tells me and I don't need her to tell me again. I get up and take her hand and we head out onto the dance floor. I pull Isabella to me and I ask,

"Did you just threaten to kick my sister's ass?"

She giggles, "Maybe, when do you have to leave Washington?" She asked changing the subject from my sister. "In two days, I'm supposed to stay and see some work Nicholas wants to show me then fly out to LA to meet an investor and then I was going to go back to Chicago." I tell her and she looks up at me,

"_Was_ going back to Chicago?"

"Well my beautiful girlfriend will still be here in Washington, so I figured I'd come back here to spend some time with her."

I say and she blushes and places her head on my chest. "If you two keep that up everyone will have their confirmation." I hear Jasper say from behind me and I laugh. The evening continues and I give a speech thanking everyone for supporting Masen hotels and simply sticking with Masen Enterprises. I try to dance with other people in the course of the night to not draw so much attention to Isabella and I but I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as she laughed dancing with Emmett, Jasper and then Ben.

I answered a few questions and thankfully only a few people asked about my relationship with Isabella. For the first time in my life I actually enjoyed myself at one of these dinners and I was honestly surprised. When I finally got Isabella back into my arms for another dance I was fighting kissing her again, and from the look on her face I wasn't the only one fighting it. Then that fucking fragrance swift passed me and I wanted to gag. I looked up from Isabella and there at the ball room entrance it was _her_ in a black and gold dress wearing a smile.

Anger filled me and I could practically feel my fucking blood boiling, "Edward you're hurting me." Isabella says in a whispered tone and I look down into her face and realize I was gripping her tightly.

"I'm sorry it's just I saw…"

I look back to the entry way and she was gone, "You saw what Edward?" Isabella ask me and I shake my head, "nothing." I tell her stepping away from her and running my fingers through my hair. Isabella looks to where I had only a moment ago and then back at me.

"Edward you look pissed, did I do something wrong?"

She asked me and I look at her with my eye brow raised, "No of course not." I tell her not understanding why she would think that. Then I figured it was probably because of the distance I put between us now. I look to the entrance way again and I swear I see her silhouette walking up the hall.

"Edward talk to me…"

Isabella says with her hand on my cheek now and I look down into her face. "It's nothing." I tell her wrapping my arms around her and slowly began to sway us to the music. I can tell she's not buying my bull shit but I do not plan to tell her that I was more than certain I just saw Maria.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you have to say about the chapter?<strong>

**Remember reviews will encourage me to post sooner! So please review!**

**I'm hurting for reviews and am not afraid to hold a chapter hostage! LOL**

**To see any banners, pictures for the story or just to follow me all links are available on my profile. From twitter, facebook, blogspot, or tumblr.**

****Oh and I will also start posting teasers on my facebook, blogspot or tumblr! ****


	15. Meeting the Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer, but the plot is all from my head scary stuff go's on up there...LOL**

**A/N:** _This is my second fanfic, so hey again to readers from the other story, and hello to my new readers._

_Thank you so much for the add to favorites and the add to your alerts, really happy all of you like the story so far…_

_**Hello New Readers!**_

_As always all of you who reviewed last chapter were amazing and rather hilarious and I messaged each of you that I put up a teaser last night. Oh and this is an hilarious chapter at least I definitely think so. Anyhow here is the rest of it! Thanks for reading and here you go!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meeting the Parent's<strong>_

_**Edward POV**_

I had Emmett look all over that damn Hotel for Maria that night but there wasn't any sign of her. I mean a fucking security camera didn't even catch a glimpse of her. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, hell I honestly wasn't sure if I was hallucinating when I saw her. It didn't matter what mattered now was that in two hours I would be meeting Isabella's parents and spending the rest of the day with all of them. I never got around to meeting them the day after the dinner, because after meeting with Nicholas I had to fly out earlier then I planned.

I had just arrived back in Washington and I was nervous as hell because from what Isabella told me her father could be an intimidating guy. She tried telling me he was a sweetheart; yeah of course his daughter thought he was a sweetheart. Then Ben warned me that the man could scare the shit out of Freddy Krueger. He said that when he asked his permission to marry Angela he took him out hunting and damn near shot his ear off if he thought Ben answered his questions wrong. Something about the man being a human lie detector. Of course this didn't help me any, I mean I couldn't yell at him like I did everyone else. He was my girlfriend's father, _my girlfriend_… I liked the sound of that when referring to Isabella.

"What the hell are you smiling for?"

Emmett asked coming through the adjoining doors. I pull the t-shirt over my head and tell him to fuck off. He laughs and sits down on the bed. Emmett and I had to actually go out and purchase jeans and t-shirts since we normally only wore suits pretty much everywhere and hadn't packed anything else. I wasn't sure just what we would be doing at Isabella's parent's house but she warned us both that sneakers, jeans and a t-shirt was best.

My cell phone starts to ring and I pick it up seeing it was Bree. I was hoping she wasn't calling me with the same bull shit she called me with last time. Apparently the night after the dinner Isabella and I were the talk of the fucking gossips. It ranged from;

"_It looks like Edward Cullen is no longer one of the most illegible bachelors in the world ladies. He was seen yesterday night with a beautiful brunette who has been identified as Isabella Swan from that steamy interview back in March. Apparently the fire did not go out after the interview. Neither of them were available for comment."_

Then there was, _"A source says, Edward Cullen was not able to keep his eyes off of his beautiful date last night. She is believed to be the co-host of a morning show in Chicago. So the question is, has Edward Cullen fallen in love?"_ Then there was the one that pissed me the hell off between these two guys _"I just want to know where he finds these women. I mean it's rumored he's an ass and yet he gets these gorgeous women on his arm year after year."_ The first guy said, then his co-host added _"More like month after month. But I guess being able to buy the world would make any woman over look him being an ass right? They probably all are just looking to be Mrs. Cullen and get their hands on that fortune."_

By then I heard enough about the asshole and their speculations about Isabella and my relationship. It was one thing to talk about me but to even imply Isabella was a gold digger pissed me off. So honestly I was trying to avoid hearing the shit the tabloids was coming up with.

"Hey Bumble Bree."

I say finally answering the phone, "Hey Eddie, are you back in Washington yet?" she asked me and I slid my watch onto my wrist. "Yeah I am about to actually leave to meet her at her parents' house." I tell her. It was amazing my sister was over in Europe and still managed to be in my business.

"Good, are you nervous to meet her parents?"

"Edward Cullen doesn't get nervous."

I lied and she and Emmett both laughed calling me full of shit, "Just be yourself, Eddie not the jerk you pretend to be, I'm sure they will love you. Mom and Dad love her, oh that reminds me I should give you warning that mom went behind your back and invited Bella to the 4th of July gathering." Bree told me and I groan running my fingers through my hair.

"How did she even get Isabella's number?"

"I don't know. You know mom she probably made some phone calls, and we both know that no one tells Esme Masen Cullen no."

Bree told me and I knew she was probably right. I hoping Isabella didn't think the reason I hadn't said anything about it was because I didn't want her to go. Of course I wanted her to go; I planned to ask her today before my mother interfered.

"Well what did Isabella tell mom?"

"I don't know she just got off the phone with me to call her."

Bree told me and I checked the time on my watch. "So I wanted to ask you, are the two of you going to confirm your relationship to the public?" Bree asked me and I ran my fingers through my hair again. "No it won't change anything it will only make it worse." I tell her and she agrees then says

"Oh this must be how Robsten feels, it's so cute!"

"What? Who the hell is Robsten, you know what never mind."

I reply and she laughs into the phone and calls me an old man. "Tell Bella I say hi." Bree says and I talk to her a while longer and then hang up when Emmett and I are getting ready to leave. We got a rental which I wasn't ok with but Seth wasn't here and neither was my car. Emmett put Isabella's parents address into the GPS system and I headed to the little town called Forks.

"So do you think he'll shoot at you like he did Ben?"

Emmett asked with a stupid grin on his face, "If he does you're fired." I tell him and we both laugh. We drive up the streets and Emmett laughs when he says,

"They really grew up in this shit town?"

"Don't let Rose or Isabella hear you say that."

I reply and we both laugh. I text Isabella and tell her that we're not far from her parents house and she sends back a smiley face.

"Are you going to tell Bella you think Maria was at the dinner a couple nights ago?"

"No because since nothing seemed to catch her not even a security camera I was probably just seeing shit, and I don't think it would be a good idea to tell my new girlfriend that I'm imagining my ex girlfriend."

I reply and he nods his head in agreement. When we finally arrive outside of the house that Isabella described I start to feel those fucking nerves get the best of me again.

"Ed I think the last time I saw you this nervous is when we were sixteen and your parents busted us for having that pool party while they were out."

Emmett says and I laugh remembering how we freaked because my parents came home early. "I still think Emily snitched on us because we sent her back to her room." I tell him and he laughs agreeing with me.

I watch the front door of the house open and Isabella comes out wearing a thin yellow blouse and I mean thin as in I could see the black bra under the shirt. The shorts she was wearing may as well been pointless since the shirt came down over most of it. _Fuck, she looked great_. I thought to myself as I watched her long legs as she walked over to the car. I climbed out of the car and pulled her into my arms the moment she got to me.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hey, I missed you."

She says hugging me back, I pull her back slightly and she looks up at me with a smile on her face. "I missed you too, now are you trying to get me shot by your father?" I ask her and she giggles, that fucking giggle was going to do me in.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your outfit, Isabella. I'm going to have to super glue my hands into my pockets to keep from touching you in front of your father."

She bits her bottom lip then raise up on her toes so that our lips are only inches apart, "Who said you couldn't touch me, I'm a big girl." She says and I inhale deeply then take her mouth holding the back of her neck as I deepen it. I hadn't realized just how much I missed her in the matter of three days until just now. She tasted better than anything I ever tasted and it was driving me insane. I bit her lip taking it into my mouth and she moaned pressing into me harder and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She slid her arms up my chest and then into my hair pulling me to her as she sucked on my tongue. Fuck, my dick was hard as hell against her stomach. I knew she could feel it because she smiled against my lips. I moved my hand from her low back and gripped her ass grinding her into me. I had forgot just were we where until I heard Jacob say,

"Think they know they have an audience?"

"No, but if he has any fucking respect for her he'll stop kissing her like he's trying to suffocate her."

I hear an unfamiliar voice say, "Charlie stop it, it's cute they missed each other." I hear a feminine voice add and I realize that her parents are watching us. I quickly pull my lips from Isabella's and she groans in disappointment. This was just perfect I come to meet them for the first time and they catch me making out and groping their daughter in their drive way like we're teenagers. Then the obvious hard on I had wasn't helping matters either. Already I'm afraid to turn around and look at the damn man. The last man to scare the shit out of me was my grandfather and at least he was family.

"Edward are you ok, you look sick?"

Isabella asked with her hand on my cheek. "Yeah I'm fine." I tell her and then look down between us and she mouth's 'Oh' looking at my now semi hard on. Once again I have to think of the most unattractive things I could think of and honest the idea of her father shooting me did the trick just fine. Isabella takes my hand into hers. "Come on let me introduce you to my parents." She says and I follow her as we walk around the car towards the audience we apparently had. I shake Jacob's hand first and he's smiling at him.

"Good to see you Edward, happy you and Bella were able to work things out."

He says and I nod my head, "Edward this is my mother and father Renee and Charlie Swan. Mom, Dad this is my…" Isabella pauses and looks up at me with a blush hitting her cheeks and I fight the urge to kiss her pink lips again.

"…this is my boyfriend Edward."

She finally finishes saying looking at me as if saying that gave her as much joy as it gave me to hear it and call her my girlfriend in return.

"He better be, kissing you like that in public."

Her father says and I pull my eyes from Isabella's "Daddy stop." Isabella warns him and I hold out my hand to shake his. He takes it and gives it a nice grip,

"Nice to meet you Edward, heard a lot about you. Hope it's not all true."

He says and I knew he isn't referring to what Isabella may have told him but what he heard in the tabloids. "No sir it's not. It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Swan." I say then shake Isabella's mother hand next.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Swan."

"Oh call me Renee, my mother in law is Mrs. Swan."

She tells me and I smile at her, "Jeez Bella, that picture on your laptop does not do this man justice." Renee says smiling at me and I feel extremely uncomfortable because Charlie is looking at me like he already wants to rip my head off my shoulders.

"Mom!"

Isabella says sounding like an embarrassed teenager. I couldn't pull my eyes off of her father who was standing in front of me with his arms folded over his chest.

"So Edward you disrespect all your women the way you just disrespected my Bella?"

"Dad stop it!"

"Mr. Swan I would never disrespect Isabella."

"Isabella?"

He asked looking over at Isabella now, "Yes dad Isabella. I like when _he_ calls me that, and Edward didn't disrespect me just now. He didn't do anything I didn't want him to do." Isabella told him and now his eyes were back on me. "Ever been hunting Edward?" He asked me and I swallowed hard nose flaring.

"No Sir."

"Want to go?"

"Charlie cut it out, NOW!"

Renee tells him with a stern look on her face. I want to beg the man to listen to his wife. I swore if I didn't care about Isabella I would have just dealt with her father the way I did everyone else and left.

"Who's he, your driver or something?"

He asked nodding his head behind me. I turn around and realize he is referring to Emmett who is leaning against the car with a huge smile on his face. He was enjoying this and I knew it,

"No sir, he's actually my body guard and…"

"What you think you need protecting in my house?"

"…yes...no… I mean no sir…I…"

I wasn't sure what to say, hell I wasn't even sure why I said Emmett was my body guard first instead of my best friend. Probably because I felt like I needed my body guard to do his job right now instead of leaning against the damn rental laughing. I inhaled a deep breath and pulled my shit together.

"Emmett is a good friend of mine; he plays the part of my body guard when necessary. He is here to see Rosalie actually."

I finally reply and he nods his head, "Is that right? You're dating my Rosie?" He asks Emmett and I turn to see Emmett quickly stand up and this time it's my turn to smile.

"Uh yes Sir."

He says and I hear Isabella giggling from next to me. "Umph. They can sure pick'em can't they Renee" Charlie says then he turns on his heels and head back into the house. This was going to be a long fucking day. I looked down at Isabella who looked annoyed with her father.

"Ignore him you guys, he has just always been very protective of the girls. Rosalie's father was an officer on the same force as Charlie and he died in the line of duty. So, Charlie takes it very serious to look after her as his own."

Renee explains and Emmett and I both nod our head in understanding. "So come on in we are just waiting for everyone else to get here." Renee says then she turns and goes into the house.

"Don't worry Edward it will only get worse."

Jacob says with a grin and Isabella shoves his shoulder, "Shut up Jake." She tells him pulling me into the house behind her. I swore I felt like a fifteen year old boy again instead of the thirty-two year old man I was. We all go inside and Isabella takes me into the living room and we both sit down on the couch.

"So did everything go good with the investors?"

Isabella asked me playing with my fingers which let me know there was something else on her mind, "Yeah everything went great actually." I reply looking around hoping her father didn't pop out somewhere. She inhales then exhales and I look at her,

"What's wrong Isabella?"

"Um your mother called me inviting me to a cookout…"

Ah! I got it now, "Yeah I was going to talk to you about that…" I say and she looks up at me those russet eyes pulling me in again. "…if you don't want me to go I mean I'm ok with that. I told her I would talk to you first I didn't tell her I was coming." Isabella says before I can say anything else and I chuckle unable to resist.

"You think I don't want you to go with me?"

"I mean it's a family function and…"

"…and you're my girlfriend unless you plan to change that by then."

I say to her and she laughs, "Edward you don't have to say you want me to go just because your mother called. I'm not going to break up with you over it." She says and I shake my head at her.

"I was already going to ask you before my nosey mother had to stick her nose in it."

I tell her and she smiles, "Edward have you ever been fishing before?" I hear Charlie ask and I look up and see him standing in the door way that looked like it lead to the dining room.

"Uh no Sir I've never been fishing."

I reply and he grins at me, "Today's your lucky day. We're all going out to the creek to do some fishing." He tells me and I look at Isabella wondering why she didn't give me warning and she laughs,

"I was worried you wouldn't come if you knew what we were doing today."

She tells me and I smile at her, I lean into her and say. "I still came even though Ben warned me that I might get shot at." She giggles and tells me that only happened to Ben because he had broken Angela's heart before he came to his senses and purposed to her. So to avoid being shot by the chief, don't break his daughter heart. I could do that, at least I had no plan on ever hurting Isabella.

"So who's going?"

"Pretty much everyone you already know, other than Jacob's girlfriend Leah."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

I heard Jacob yell and Isabella and I both laughed. "Then Jacob what is she since I know you are sleeping with her?" Renee yelled from where I wasn't sure.

"Mom you know I was only joking."

Jacob yelled back and Isabella laughed, "Mom! Dad!" I hear who I assume is Angela from the front door. I watch as everyone starts to come in and Emmett greets Rosalie. I laugh when Charlie clears his throat and Emmett damn near jumps out his skin.

We all left out of the Swan house and piled into the cars. Isabella and Rosalie drove with Emmett and I. "Bella does your dad really think we are all fitting into that boat?" Emmett asked as he drove and Isabella and Rosalie giggled from the back seat.

"We should probably tell you that we never actually go out on the boat."

"So why is he taking it?"

Emmett asked and I looked back at Isabella and already knew what she was about to say next. "The men go out on the boat and we ladies stay behind by the dock." Isabella says and Emmett and I curse under our breaths at the same time.

"We have to be on a boat with _your father_?"

Emmett asked and I swore I wanted to tell Isabella to fuck it and leave. The man scared the fuck out of me in the first five minutes I met him and now I had to go out on a boat with him.

"Emmett, Charlie is a real sweetheart."

"I wish the two of you would stop calling that man a sweetheart."

I say and they both laugh, "Baby if you want to go I swear I'll understand. I'll tell dad you had an emergency with work." Isabella said and I was still hung up on her calling me baby. Of course women called me that in the past but it was something about hearing _her_ calling me that. Call me an idiot but I felt like I could face anything now, I know stupid right. I pulled my balls out of hiding and tried telling myself that I was not afraid of her father. I was just pissed that for the first time in my life I couldn't just ruin him like I did any other idiot that disrespected me like a common dick.

"No Love Emmett and I will be alright riding with your father."

I say and Emmett looks at me as if I had lost my mind and I laughed. Now I wanted to really go just to see Emmett squirm. When we arrived at the dock everyone unloaded and Ben and Jacob helped Charlie get the boat into the water, while Jasper, Emmett and I helped the ladies get out the tables and chairs they were setting up to picnic at. There was a grill and coolers I swore I hadn't even watched them pack all of this stuff. Apparently the men would go catch the fish, bring it to the women who would then cook it. Something about it being a Swan tradition. I figured it was just Charlie's way to get his daughters boyfriends alone to scare the fuck out of them some more without his daughters interfering.

I felt arms slide around my waist and I turned around and looked into those russet eyes. "I'm happy you're here." She says and I smile down into her face. "Yeah me too." I reply and she rises up on her toes for a kiss and despite the fact that I am more than sure her father is watching us I lowered my head and place a kiss on her lips.

"Can you do me a favor today?"

She asked against my lips and I ran my fingers through her hair and she looked up at me, "Anything." I say and she smiles with that blush on her cheeks again.

"Can you not be CEO Edward Cullen today, but the Edward Cullen you tell me that you use to be before Masen Enterprises, you know the guy who played football on the beach with his best friend, the one that I see when we are alone?"

She asked and I can't deny her anything, I could take my corporate hat off for a day. "Yeah I can do that." I tell her and she smiles again and I'm happy knowing I am the reason.

"Good. Don't let anyone get to you today alright? Try not to worry about work. Everyone who matters know that you are here with me which means if its dying information they will call me when they can't reach you."

Isabella tells me and I push a fallen curl behind her ear, "It sounds like you're worried about me Isabella." I say with a smirk and she grins at me,

"You work too hard, and today is your first real day off in three years. I just want you to enjoy it."

"I'm with you, so already it's the best day off."

I tell her and she blushes then stuff her face into my chest. "Alright you girls say goodbye to the women and lets go get the damn fish!" Charlie yelled and Isabella groaned. She looked up at me,

"Don't let my dad get to you, he's real nice. He's just being a huge ass because of what James put me through."

"I will never treat you the way he did."

"I know that."

She tells me looking away as if some part of her didn't know. I lifted her face to mine and kissed her lips softly at first and then she parted her lips. I inhaled her scent and pulled her tighter against me devouring her mouth.

"Again Cullen?"

I hear Charlie's voice ask and I reluctantly pull my lips from Isabella's. She turns in my arms and looks at her father,

"Dad be nice please, I really really like him."

She told him and I tried not to laugh at the pout she put on. "That's all the more reason I need to get to know him Bella-rina." Charlie replied with a smile and Isabella groan.

"Dad please stop calling me that."

"Why? I still call Angela, Angel cake and she likes it. Right Angel Cake?"

"Yeah sure dad."

Angela replied in a non cheerful tone about her nick name from her father. "Come on Cullen, let's go fishing." He says and I place one last kiss on Isabella's lips even though her father is watching. We all head over to the boat and get in and Emmett looks like he's going to be sick.

"Emmett you don't get sea sick do you?"

"No I'm alright in Ed's yacht but this is small and there are six grown men on it."

Emmett says and I laugh and he tells me to fuck off. Charlie climbs in and jumps up front to pull away from the dock. We all wave back at the women then we are on our way. Charlie doesn't go far out into the water. He said he liked to make sure he could see his wife and daughters while he was out here. Jacob hands out the fishing poles and then he begins to tell us all what we have to do. When he got to the bait part I'll admit I got grossed the hell out when he said that we would be using insects instead of worms.

"Why insects?"

I asked and Charlie smiled at me, "Scared of bugs or something Cullen?" he asked and inhaled snatching the bait from Jacob.

"No sir just curious."

I reply taking a fucking dead grasshopper out of the bucket. "Insects are more ideal when trying to catch pan fish like sunfish and trout." He answers and I nod my head. Once we are all ready Jacob and Charlie shows us how to cast out and we soon follow. We all laughed when Emmett's hook got caught onto his pants.

"That shit isn't funny, don't tell Rose Ed."

He said to me and I only laugh promising nothing. The boat becomes quiet for a while then Jacob says, "Charlie brought me out here after my parents died. Been fishing with him ever since." I nod my head and Jasper has a smirk on his face when he says,

"Charlie brought me out here when my and Rose dad died too. My mother didn't know what to do with me so Charlie brought me out here."

Jasper said and I could tell that they both looked up to Charlie a lot which now explained their close relationship and respect for his daughters.

"Fishing fixes everything. No woman around to nag in your ear, just you, the water, a cold beer and your thoughts."

Charlie says kicking his feet up on the side of the boat. "Plus one of the easiest ways to get to know a man, he has no escape." Charlie adds looking at me and I have that uncomfortable feeling again.

"Ben you treating my Angel cake good?"

Charlie asks still looking at me but I don't turn my head to make eye contact with him. "You know it Charlie; don't want to take another hunting trip." Ben replies then laughs nervously.

"I haven't been hunting in a while, Jake do I need to take you hunting; I hear you and Clearwaters daughter are getting serious."

"No Dad no hunting trip for me."

Jacob replied laughing and I was starting to notice that everyone once in awhile Jacob would go from calling Charlie and Renee mom and dad or by their names.

"Good, Emmett and Edward want to go hunting?"

"No Sir."

I quickly reply and Jasper and Jacob laugh. "I don't hunt Chief Swan." Emmett says and I shake my head because Emmett is full of shit. Everyone becomes quiet again until we can hear the women laughing from the shore and we all laugh as well.

"Renee is probably getting those girls all drunk."

Charlie says taking a pull from his beer. "Yeah it's her fault Leah is even here, I didn't invite her." Jacob says and Charlie chuckles, "She's worried that you're not dating and that you're going to die alone. I told her to leave it alone but you know how she is." Charlie tells him. The boat goes quiet again and I was starting to think maybe this wasn't so bad and then Charlie asked,

"So Cullen I saw those photos from that dinner my Bella-rina attended with you. You like having my daughter on your arm like a piece of eye candy or trophy wife?"

"Yes Sir."

I quickly replied knowing I enjoyed having Isabella by my side that night. But when I look at Charlie his eye brow is raised at me ok so maybe that was the wrong answer, "No sir." I reply and Emmett laughs as Charlie puts his beer down.

"Well which is it Cullen yes or no?"

"I honestly don't know how you want me to answer this. I mean Isabella is definitely a prize any man would be lucky to have her. She beautiful, smart, strong willed, independent and opinionated. I just got lucky that she wants an ass like me."

I answer and he nods his head and picks his beer back up, "You usually have a lot of eye candy when you attend functions Cullen, I googled you last night. So how many women do you have total?" He asked me and I had to clear my throat did this man just say he googled me? He was looking at me obviously waiting for an answer,

"There is only Isabella Sir. The tabloids make's up more than half of that shit up. Those women are usually relatives my cousins or just a woman I happened to be talking to when the picture was snapped. Isabella is the only woman in my life apart from my mother and sisters."

I reply and again he nods his head, I remembered Isabella telling me something about him being a human lie detector so I knew it was probably in my best interest to be honest, at least as honest as I could be. Everyone dropped to a silence again making small talk and Jacob and Ben caught a fish a piece. I wasn't sure who brought the topic up but somehow we were on the topic of sex and then Charlie asked the question no man wanted his girlfriend's father to ask,

"Are you fucking my daughter Cullen?"

Everyone damn near choked on their beers. I finished off my bottle because I need that hit like a mother fucker after that question. It was obvious he was waiting for my answer so I looked at him and said,

"No Sir and I don't plan to…"

"…My daughter not attractive enough for you Cullen? You were feeling her the hell up like a stripper form bunny's house."

He said cutting me off before I could finish what I was about to say. I assumed Bunny's house was a strip club. The guys on the boat were laughing and I cleared my throat preparing to finish my answer.

"That's not what I meant Sir… I only meant that I wouldn't fuck her Isabella like some common whore…" I had to pause because I couldn't believe I was really having this conversation with her father. "…I intend to treat her the way she deserves and make love to her."

I finish saying running my fingers through my hair now. He took another pull from his beer and I could tell he wasn't done grilling me yet. Thankfully a fish caught onto his line and he was distracted for a few minutes. But once he was situated with new bait he started the questions again,

"What are you plans with my little girl Cullen?"

Charlie asked me and I needed time to think about how to answer this so I played stupid, "Plans?" I asked in return and he huffed out a breath.

"Yes plans. Do you see yourself marrying my daughter one day? Having a family with her and building a life with her?"

"Yes Sir, I see all of that with Isabella."

I answered surprised about how truthful that statement was myself. "What about that she probably could never give you a child of your own? She doesn't know I know that that pussy James left her because of that." He said and I gripped the fishing pole tighter hating even thinking about her idiot ex husband.

"Isabella is more than enough for me and if the time should come or if she wanted to there is always adoption."

I answer and unlike his other facial expressions I could see that my reply this time both surprised and pleased him. "Do you love my daughter Edward?" He asked me and it did not go unnoticed to me that he called me Edward this time instead of Cullen.

"I don't know Sir, but I care about her more then I have ever cared about anyone else in my entire life."

I answer again surprised by my own words, "Jake you were right, she picked good this time." Charlie said and I looked over at Jacob, who was laughing when he said,

"I told you that, you just had to go play your game anyway."

I shook my head feeling my body relax, "If you hurt her Edward I will take you hunting and you will never return." Charlie said never looking at me and I swallowed hard when I said,

"Understood Sir."

"Call me Charlie. Now Emmett your turn."

Charlie said and Emmett turned pink, then red, and then purple. "Hold that thought Charlie." Emmett said then he stood up and the big ass punk actually swan dove into the water causing the boat to rock. We all laughed as we watched Emmett swim so damn fast he was causing waves in the water. He was headed back to shore where the women were, probably for the protection of Rose from Charlie. "Aww come on Emmett I was going to go easy on you!" Charlie yells and we all laugh hysterically.

_**Bella POV**_

"Oh Bella don't be a sour puss we were only teasing."

My mother says as I take another drink from my wine cooler. "Ha Ha real funny that all of you think its hilarious Edward and I aren't having sex." I say and Angela laughs,

"I mean Bella I've seen the way the two of you look at each other my clothes damn near catch fire."

"Yeah how can the two of you stand it, I mean Emmett and I got busy on our second date."

Rosalie says and I laugh, "That's because you're a skank Rose." I tease and she laughs and shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe? But I have needs and BOB could only do but so much work." Rosalie says and Angela, Alice and I laugh hysterically.

"Wait who is Bob? Rosalie are you cheating on Emmett already?"

My mother asked and I laugh even harder, "No! BOB, you know battery-operated boyfriend." She says and my mother's lips make the O shape and we all laugh again.

"Is that how you are getting by Bella? I mean you have a stake of man meat and you're not sampling it."

My mother says and I remember where my sister got the bluntness from when talking about a man that is not their husbands, "Oh my God! Can we please stop talking about this?" I say and Alice laughs drinking her cooler.

"OK Bella I was joking, I think that it's cute the two of you are not rushing into it."

My mother tells me and I smile at her, "Plus Ang told me you've dreamt about him." She says with that damn happy glow in her eyes. I look at my sister who is now trying to hide behind her cooler. I start to say something when I hear shouting from the water followed by booming laughter. We all get up from our seats and watch as it looks like someone is swimming back to the shore.

"Is that Emmett?"

Rosalie asked covering her eyes from the sun. I squint my eyes as I try to make out the body swimming fast as hell toward us.

"Um I think so, do you think something's wrong?"

Alice asked and I shake my head, "No I doubt it because the others are still on the boat laughing." I say. We all wait until he comes up on shore soaking wet and he looks at me when he says.

"Your father scares the living shit out of me."

We burst into laughter as Rosalie goes over to him trying to stifle her laughter. "Emmett what happened?" I asked him and he just told me that dad was asking Edward all of these questions and then when he finished he told Emmett it was his turn.

"So you dove into the water instead of staying to answer his questions?"

My mother asked with a smile on her face, "Yes!" He said and we all laughed again. Rose took Emmett to get a change of clothes from the little shop up on the boardwalk and we all sat back down.

"Well your father hasn't thrown Edward overboard so I guess he passed."

My mother says and I look out at the boat and can slightly see the guys laughing and talking. "Bella are you in love with him?" My mother asked out of nowhere and I turn around and look at her.

"No, I mean I don't know. I care about him, a lot."

I answer and she only nods her head with that mom knowing smile on her face. "So Renee do you have the dreams like Angela and Bella?" Alice asked my mother and I groaned being back on the subject of the dreams.

"Oh heavens no. Even though, if I did I may not have given Charlie such a hard way to go when he was trying to take me out."

My mother says and Angela and I laugh. "That is for the Swan women, I just married in so I do not have it." My mother says and I mumble lucky under my breath and she laughs obviously hearing me. When Emmett and Rosalie return he has on dry clothing and they are both smiling.

"Now Emmett, I hope you know my husband will just torture you until he talks to you."

My mother tells him and I laugh at the look on his face. We all sit and talk for a few about another hour before the boat looks to be coming back. Alice and Angela began to tease Emmett. I swore I have never seen such a large man scared of anything, especially Emmett. The boat reached the dock and all the guys helped dad pull it up to the shore. Dad bragged about the fish they caught as he took it over to my mother.

"Charlie, I'm not cleaning these."

"I know babe, I'll clean it in a minute."

My father tells my mother then places a quick kiss on her lips and goes to put the fishing poles in his truck. I stand up from my seat and walk over to Edward smiling,

"So you survived?"

"Yeah hardly. But since Emmett chickened out I don't feel so bad."

He says and I laugh wrapping my arms around his waist. "He said dad asked you a bunch of questions. I swear if you want to break up with me for letting you be ambushed like that I will completely understand." I tell him and he laughs wrapping his arms around him.

"Isabella I'm not breaking up with you, honestly if you would have told me I probably would have come up with some excuse and not have shown up."

He replies and I slap him against his chest and he laughs. I bit my lip as I watch his head lower to mine and he places a semi opened mouth kiss on my lips. When we pull apart we help get the rest of the food out as dad clean the fish. Alice talked us into a game of volleyball while my parents cooked the fish and I laughed when dad got hit in the head with the ball Emmett spiked. I swore Emmett was going to shit his self before the day was over.

"You know the only reason he's scared is because he knows your father is going to ask him if he is sleeping with Rose."

Edward said in my ear while we sat on one of the beach chairs together and I giggled because I knew Emmett couldn't lie because my father would know and I also knew if my father found out Rose and Emmett were sleeping together he would only torture Emmett more. Then I wondered how Edward knew my dad would ask him that and then it hit me,

"Did my father ask if we were having sex?"

"Not in those exact words."

Edward replied and I growled and rolled my eyes, "Don't worry about it Isabella. I understand your father he just wants to protect you from jerks like James. I can't be upset with that because I want to protect from jerk like him too and anyone else that could do you harm." He tells me and I smile. I look back and lift my head for a kiss which he places on my lips.

"Hey Edward I may have said you passed but it doesn't mean I want to watch you make out with my daughter all damn day."

My father yells and we both laugh. Edward wraps his arms around me and I relax against his chest. This was nice, it felt right, perfect even. Then his damn phone rung and I growled when he leaned up to answer it.

"Edward I thought we agreed no work today…"

"Isabella its Benjamin…"

"I don't care, you promised me…"

"Technically I didn't promise you…"

"Technically?"

I say feeling like I was verbally slapped in the face. He tells me he'll be back in five minutes and then leans in to kiss me and I dodge it the kiss landing on my cheek. I watch as he walks up the beach a little and I inhale a deep breath. I see my parents looking at me so I try to play it off not wanting them to see that I was upset. I watch Edward while he is on the phone and I can tell he's annoyed because he's pulling at his hair. Then he yells 'fuck' and I know what ever Benjamin called to tell him wasn't good news, though honestly whenever Benjamin called it was never good news. I honestly never liked him or Royce from the day they interviewed me it was creepy. But I knew Benjamin was Masen Enterprise's Vice president, so when Edward wasn't around he ran everything. Edward started cursing and pulling at his hair again and Emmett looked at me asking me who he was on the phone with.

"Benjamin."

"Ah!"

Emmett says sitting back in his seat. What he said would take five minutes took almost fifteen as he was still on the phone shouting. Edward then calls Benjamin a few impolite names that of course caught my parent's attention then he hung up and marched back over to where we were. He apologized to my parents for his language then came to sit back down behind me.

"Is everything alright or did Masen Enterprises crumble?"

"Isabella not now."

He snarls at me, "If you would have just not answered your phone you would not be so damn pissed right now." I tell him and he glares at me, I mean he really fucking glared at me.

"Isabella I'm warning you."

"Warning me? Fine then Edward you don't have to hear another fucking word out of my mouth for the rest of the day."

I say then I get up from my seat leaving him in the chair alone. I grab a wine cooler out of the ice and head up the beach some. I hear talking behind me but I ignore it not in the mood to see everyone watching me walk away from Edward. I stop a few feet where Edward was standing on the phone and pop my drink open and take in as much as I can until I need to breath.

"A shot will get you there faster than downing that Pina colada wine cooler."

I hear his velvet voice say but I don't respond. Yes I was going to be a brat and give him the silent treatment.

"I'm sorry Isabella, the call was important."

He says and still I say nothing. "What do you want me to do? I run a multimillion dollar company I can't just not be unreachable Isabella." He says and again I say nothing taking in some more of my wine cooler.

"So are you going to act like a child and really not talk to me?"

He asked me and I looked at him like he had bumped his head, "Isabella…" He says and I say nothing and began to walk away. He grabs my arm stopping me and I see my father's chest puff up obviously he was watching us. Edward looked over at my father and he released my arm.

"Isabella please, I'm sorry for answering the phone and I'm sorry for snapping at you."

He says and I look into those green eyes and I was a goner. Damn him and those gorgeous eyes. "Edward I just wanted you to have one day without being stressed out by that damn company." I tell him and he takes my hand and pulls me to him.

"I know and I'm sorry. You know Benjamin doesn't normally call unless…"

"…it's important, yeah I know."

I reply looking away from Edward now, "How about this, I make a time limit. No calls after nine pm." He says to me and I look up at him.

"Five." I say,

"Eight"

"Six"

I reply and he chuckles, "Seven." He says and I nod my head agreeing with that. "Now can we please kiss and make up so your father can stop looking at me like's he ready to take my balls and go make soup." He says and I toss my head back in laughter. I look back at him and wrap my arms around his neck; he lowers his head to mine and places a soft kiss on them. I moan and he pulls me tighter against him. His hand starts to snake lower and we hear my father shout out.

"Watch it Edward!"

And we both break away laughing, "When we are not in front of your father you are mine Isabella." He tells me and I giggle, "I look forward to it." I reply and he takes my hand and we walk back to where everyone else was still sitting.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you have to say about the chapter? Poor Emmett is scared of Charlie LOL<em>

_**If you would like the rest of this story you will have to read it on The Writers Coffee Shop Website. Because of Fanfics Guidelines I had to remove chapters with lemons. **_

_**You can find me over there under Emotion Masen, my link is below! **_

_**I hope to see you over there!**_

_**Thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com/**__**library/viewuser(dot)php?uid=50936**_

_**You can also find me in my FB group if you have trouble finding the story**_

_**Facebook(dot)com/**_ _**groups/341685985888186/**_


	16. Damn Insecurities

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damn Insecurities<strong>_

_**Bella POV**_

We were back in Washington now and Edward was back to work. I was annoyed but more so because of how stressed out he was by the end of the day. I mean it couldn't have been healthy to be that angry every damn day. We've been back in Chicago for two weeks now and I've seen my boyfriend three times not counting chatting on video chat while he was still in the office. I wasn't sure what was going on at his office only that someone was trying to run the company into the ground. As much as I would have loved to focus on his career I had my own to worry about. Alistair and Carmen called me in for a meeting and it left me slightly worried because it was only the three of us meeting.

"Bella we wanted to meet with you to clear up the rumors."

Alistair said sitting down across from me, "What rumors might that be Alistair?" I ask him honestly confused and then Carmen places an opened magazine on the table and it is a picture of me leaving the Masen building on the page she is showing me.

"We need to know that you do not plan to leave KBC."

Carmen says and I make the 'O' shape with my mouth because I fully understand now. "No, of course not. I love working here." I answer and Alistair sits back in his seat.

"Then Bella what's with the meetings and you told someone you were exploring your options."

Alistair said reading from a sheet of paper. I knew that was from when James was pressing me for answers. "Bella we love you but we have you under contract and if you leave we will have to take action." Carmen tells me and I run my hand through my hair.

"Are you saying you would sue me?"

"I'm afraid so Bella."

"You would think as a journalist you would know not to believe everything you read in the paper."

"You should remember as a journalist that there is always some truth to what is in the papers."

Alistair said back to me, "I am not breaking contract and working for Edward Cullen alright." I tell them and they look at me obviously that not being enough reassurance,

"Look what is going on between Edward and I, is personal. It is not related to KBC or any other job. That is all either of you need to know."

"Are you dating him?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business Alistair, and just to make this clear I will not be using Edward to boost ratings."

I reply and Carmon smiles, "Damn it Alistair I told you Bella wouldn't do that to us." She says and Alistair shrugs his shoulders.

"I just had to make sure; I mean Bella is a hot wanted journalist now. Plus Bella I would never ask you to use Mr. Cullen to boost ratings honestly the scandal alone his promoting the show."

He says and I shake my head at him, "So off the record Bella, are you really dating Edward Cullen?" Carmen asked me and I felt my cheeks flush when I nodded my head yes.

"Oh but guys no talking about this on the air. I mean it alright."

I inform them and they both nod their heads in agreement. "I hope he is treating you well Bella, I'm not afraid to kick his ass for you." Alistair says and I laugh telling him that Edward treats me perfectly. We discuss the promotion ads and commercials I'll be shooting next month then I leave calling Edward as I walk to my car,

"Hello Gorgeous."

"Oh so you do remember how to pick up a phone."

I say as I unlock my car door, "Isabella I've been busy." He says while I open the door and climb into the car. "So that must be a no to our lunch today." I say honestly already knowing the answer. He exhales into the phone and I know that he is pulling at his hair now.

"It's alright Edward; I get it business before pleasure. Don't worry about it. I'll go have lunch with Ali; I need to run to the mall anyway."

I say trying to hide my disappointment. "Isabella I'm sorry." He says into the phone then I can tell he is covering the mouth piece as he is talking to someone in the office with him.

"Love please don't be mad, I'll make it up to you."

"Right like you've made it up to me all the other times right? Edward please eat and try to catch a break in the mist of your busy day. I'll talk to you later."

I tell him then hang up before he can reply. I sit in the car and inhale a deep breath as I try to not let this piss me off. I mean I knew that he worked none stop before we started dating officially and I was aware that he was having some trouble at his office as well. _So why are you still angry?_ My subconscious asked me and I knew the answer, because I missed him. I dialed Alice's number and she picked up on the second ring,

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Ali are you busy?"

"Nope."

She says popping the 'P' and I laugh, "You mind meeting me for lunch." I ask her and she quickly tells me that she doesn't mind because Jasper was meeting with Edward today.

"Ah so your husband is why I'm not having lunch with my boyfriend today."

"More like your boyfriend is why I'm not having a quickie with my husband right now."

Alice says and I laugh into the phone, "Ok I did not need to hear that."I tell her and she laughs hysterically into the phone. I tell her where I want to meet and why,

"Wait you want to go shopping? Who are you and what have you done with Bella?"

Alice asked and I laughed into the phone, "I need to go get Edward's birthday gift." I tell her and she cheers into the phone so loudly I have to pull the phone from my ear.

"Ok I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes."

"Alice you're all the way across town how are you…"

"Bella you've been in a car with me before…"

Alice says and I laugh, "Try not to go too far over the speed limit." I tell her. We hang up and I pull off for the mall. My phone chimes letting me know I have a text message and when I reach a red light I check it seeing that it's from Edward.

**Meet me at my place tonight. Me, you and a chick flick. ~E**

A huge smile spread across my face and I can't hide the girly joy I feel. I quickly hit reply but get disturbed by someone honking their horn behind me. I look up and see that the light is green so I put my phone down and pull off. The moment I run into another red light I quickly pick up my phone and text Edward back,

**Any movie of my choice? ~B**

**Yes though I feel like I'm going to regret saying that ~E**

He texted back and I laughed because he was going to regret saying that because I planned to pick a romance and I knew he hated those. I pulled off when the light turned green and texted him back when I reached another red light.

**Time Travelers Wife, I'll bring the popcorn ~B**

**I look forward to spending time with you ~E**

**Should I bring a change of clothes too, I mean I will be there late ~E**

I ask biting my lip as I waited for a response. Maybe I was being too forward in thinking I would spend the night I mean we weren't even having sex. True he stayed the night at my place before but that was different this was his place. The place that honestly I haven't seen yet, we never had our breakfast at his house. We spent that first night in Washington together but that was really only because it was too late in the night to go to my parents house. The light changed again and I pulled off. I was getting anxious waiting for him to reply. Maybe he wanted to tell me no, but didn't want to hurt my feelings. When I reach another red light I pick up my phone to text him never mind when my phone chimes with his message.

**I would love it if you stayed the night, I love waking up with you in my arms ~E**

**Are you sure, I can just go home after the movie ~B**

**Isabella, I haven't seen you all week, trust me when you get to my place I will not let you leave so bring an extra pair of clothes. ~E**

He replied and I bit my lip with a smile on my face, and like that I was no longer mad at my boyfriend. I texted that I looked forward to seeing him and he said that he would let his housekeeper Heidi know I was coming so that I wouldn't have any trouble getting into the building. I arrived at the mall and quickly found a parking spot when my cell phone rang. I looked at it and realized it was Alice.

"Hey."

"Where are you I'm waiting outside of Macy's?"

Alice says and I laugh, "I'm parking right now I'll be there in a minute." I tell her turning the car off. I grab my purse and then climb out of the car. I lock my car door and quickly head inside of the mall. I see people looking at me and though I am inside I put my dark sunglasses on anyway. I headed for Macy's and spotted Alice standing against the railing laughing at whatever she was looking at on her phone.

"Would you care to tell me how you beat me here?"

I ask as I approach her and she looks up at me and laugh, "Easy you drive like an old lady and I drive like a bat out of hell." She tells me and I laugh giving her a hug.

"You look very cute today, and I didn't dress you."

Alice says and I roll my eyes, looking at my outfit. It was a long yellow sun dress with flower prints at the bottom. I had a silver necklace that had three flower pendants hanging from it, a white and gold floral ring and a light brown leather bag with sandals.

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

I tell her and she smiles obviously proud of that while I was a little worried.

"Ok do you want to eat first or shop?"

"Shop, I'm sure it will build up my appetite."

I tell her and she laughs then pulls on my arm for us to enter Macy's first. We look around and somehow I end up buying a few outfits that I can wear on the show. Alice was a horrible influence when it came to shopping. We enter a few more stores and I go into Jared's Jewelry store and get Edward a new watch and cuff links. It wasn't really the gift I came up here for but I couldn't resist when I saw them. When we walked past the shoe store I tried to quickly rush past,

"Oh no way Bella, you will not buy clothes and not shoes, they are the most important part of a woman's outfit."

Alice says to me and I groan, "Alice I do not need more pairs of shoes. I mean I have pairs at home I haven't worn yet, plus I only came out to pick up Masen's birthday present."

I say as I try walking past the shoe store again, "But Bella you have to look fresh for the show, it's a new season, new co-host and now new boyfriend. So you need new shoes, clothes and oh you should get high lights!" Alice yells pulling on my arm, and I was starting to question why I asked her to go with me instead of Rosalie or Angela. Right they we were the only two left without our men at lunch time.

"Ali cat down girl."

I say and she laughs because I used the name Jasper usually called her when he wanted her to calm down, "Sorry, I got crazy again right?" she says and I laugh as I follow her into the shoe store.

"Yes you did, no high lights alright. Ed…Masen likes my hair color the way it is."

I inform her and she nods her head, "Ok but Bella you can't tell me that you would love wearing these shoes." She says holding up a pair of death traps.

"Uh Alice remember that four inch limit rule we have?"

"Alright so not these, but I bet Masen would like you in them."

"I'm sure he would, after he picks me up from the floor for busting my ass in them."

I reply and she laughs putting the shoes back on the shelf. We walk around the store and agree on five pair of shoes for the show. I swore meeting Alice and having her as my stylist was literally a life changing experience. We went to go have lunch because I was starving,

"Alice I have to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"I'm spending the night at Ed...Masen's tonight."

I tell her looking around to make sure no one else heard my slip up. Alice looks up at me smiling, "Oh are the two of you going to get busy finally?" She asked and I roll my eyes at her.

"No, well I don't think we are. I'm going to his house to watch a movie. We haven't seen each other all week and we want to spend time together."

I tell her and she smiles nodding her head, "Ok what's the big deal?" She asked me and I inhale a deep breath.

"I want to…uh make him feel good if you know what I mean."

"Uh I know you are not a virgin Bella so I do not know what you mean."

Alice says looking at me confused and I rolled my eyes. "I want to please him with my uh…god are you really going to make me say it?" I ask her and she sits there looking at me for a long time and I can tell when it registers.

"Oh my god Bella you've never given a blow job!"

She practically yells and I slap my hands over my face, "Damn it Alice could you be any louder." I ask afraid to take my hands off my face.

"Oh sorry, but Bella you were married for like three years, how could you have never possibly…"

"Because the thought of doing that to James made me gag."

I tell her and she laughs, "I could see that, but you don't gag at the thought of doing it to Ed…Masen?" She asked me and felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "No, mean I actually really want to but I don't know how without chocking. I mean I've felt him Alice and all of that is not fitting in my mouth." I say just above a whisper and she starts to laugh again.

"It doesn't have to Bella."

She tells me then begins to go into detail about what to do. I swore my cheeks were going to be permanently red by the end of the day.

"What an unpleasant surprise seeing the two of you here."

I hear a familiar voice say I look up and roll my eyes as I see Jane Marino. "Hello Jane, what an even more unpleasant surprise seeing you are back in Chicago." I say and Alice giggles drinking from her cup. Jane gives me a fake smile then looks down at Alice,

"Aren't you the little makeup girl?"

She says and Alice puts her drink down and look up Jane, "No I'm the woman that is about to put her foot up your ass." Alice says and this time I laugh.

"Umph, I don't have time to tend to charity. I am in too much of a good mood because I am having lunch with my Eddie Poo. I told you he would forgive me."

She says and my lips go tight as I try to comprehend what she just said to me. "You're having lunch with my Edward?" I say at that moment not caring about who may have been listening to us.

"Your Edward? It's cute how you believe the little stories the tabloids put out about the two of you dating, but poodles he doesn't date below his class I'm sorry."

She says with her hand on mine now as if she was trying to console me. "Did you just call me a fucking dog?" I ask her snatching my hand away and looking up at her.

"It's alright to be upset, Edward is a great catch he's just out of your league sweetheart. I mean you may have a little fame but you are a C list star compared to my Eddie Poo do you really think he would date you?"

My nose flares and I can see people are watching the table now, even some people holding up their cells probably waiting to take a picture of me haul off and slapping her or recording me getting ready to kick her ass. I jumped up from my seat and Alice quickly jumped up in between us.

"Bella if you kick her ass here you could lose everything."

Alice says to me and I look at Jane. "Jane I don't know what your game is but it won't work." I tell her and she smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"If you don't believe me call him right now and ask him."

Jane says then she walks away. My chest is heaving and I am beyond pissed right now. "Bella I'm sure she's lying I mean he's meeting with Jasper remember?" Alice says to me and I nod my head. Of course she was lying, I tell myself. We finish eating and Alice calls Jasper to see if he is back at his office yet,

"You're still meeting with him; I thought you met up an hour ago. Oh, Aww man. Yeah I can hear him, well alright see you when you get home."

Alice says and hangs up the phone, "Everything alright?" I ask Alice as I pay for my half of lunch. "Apparently they are still meeting something went wrong with some measurement's Peter made and Edward was flipping off about it in the background." Alice tells me and I raise a brow at her,

"Flipping off at whom?"

I ask and Alice looks at me. "I keep telling him, he cannot talk to people any way he wants to." I say getting up from my seat now.

"Bella, the miscalculation in the measurements is costing Edward thousands of dollars; I mean honestly he has a right to be pissed."

"That doesn't give him the right to talk to people like they are idiots. Why aren't you mad about this?"

"Because Jasper's not mad about it, and to be honest I don't think you're mad about it either I think you're just still upset about Jane."

Alice tells me and I know that she's right, I was still pissed about Jane and despite my better judgment I was going to confront him about having lunch with her. After we left the mall I headed for his office, yes I know I was probably being outrageous but I couldn't help it. I wasn't about to let another man make a fool out of me. When I arrived I quickly parked in the Masen garage and used Edward's pass code. I waved at the guard then the receptionist when I went inside. On the elevator I had an inner battle that I needed to deal with, _Call him first and see what he says,_ my subconscious says and I bit my lip. "What if he didn't answer when I called? What if I heard him with her?" _First he always answers your call; next he's not James or the rest of them he's not cheating on you._ I swore it was like a battle between my head and my gut, my gut was telling me I knew this game while my head was trying to give reason.

I went with my head and called him. I pulled out my cell phone and pressed one on my speed dial. His cell phone rung and after two rings it went to voicemail. I inhale because like any regular person I knew that a phone did not go to voicemail on its own after two rings. He obliviously sent me to voicemail. That was enough for me. When I reached his floor I headed right for his office not bothering speaking to anyone that said hi to me.

"Ms. Swan."

Jessica says obviously surprised to see me, "Jessica I need to see Edward." I tell her and she quickly stands up. "Uh he's in a meeting and I was told not to disturb him." She replies and bit my lip when I ask,

"Is he still meeting with Jasper Whitlock?"

She shakes her head and I inhale again, "Is he meeting with Jane Marino?" I ask and again she looks surprised that I knew this information. I don't wait for an answer from her I head for his office door while she's right behind me warning me to just wait until the meeting was over. I swing the door open and I see Jane hugging Edward. He has one hand on her back and I swear I'm going to be sick. Edward quickly pushes her away when he sees me.

"Isabella what are you doing here?"

He asked and I try to get my emotions on track, "Is she the reason we couldn't meet for lunch?" I ask him and he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Isabella it's not what you think."

"Then explain it to me Edward. You tell me that we can't meet for lunch because you are so busy and when I come here you're having lunch with your ex girlfriend."

"…fiancée poodles."

Jane says and my nose flares, "Jane shut up you are not helping. Isabella, Jane was here to discuss business that's it." He tells me and I look at her.

"What business could you possibly have with her?"

"Poodles I'm afraid that is…"

"…if you call me poodles one more time I will kick your ass."

I say cutting her off and I hear Jessica laughing behind me. "You know what it doesn't matter why the two of you are meeting. You obviously didn't want me to know about it or you would have told me." I tell him and he goes to speak and I hold my hand up stopping him. I've watched him do it many times to other people. He looked surprised by my action,

"I don't care; you want to know the worse part. I was out shopping for your stupid birthday gift even though I was mad at you for canceling lunch."

I inform him and he looks surprised. "Poodles you really are taking this belief of the two of you dating seriously aren't you?" Jane asked and I inhaled a deep breath walked over to her and punched her square in the damn nose. She doubled over crying out in pain holding her nose. She stood up and looked at me in shock, "Call me poodles again and my foot will need to be surgically removed from your ass." I inform her and then she looked at Edward,

"Edward do something…"

She says and he picks up the phone and dials a number, "Jared I need you to come to my office." He says and I look at him surprised he actually called security on me.

"No need to call security on me you ass, I will see myself out. Lose my number Assward."

I inform him and fight the tears in my eyes as I head out of his office. I hear him call to me but I keep walking.

_**Edward POV**_

I quickly slam my phone down and I ran my fingers through my hair as Isabella marches out of my office. Why the hell would she think I was calling security on her? "Isabella!" I call to her but she continues to walk. I quickly push past Jessica and Jane to get out of my office and go after her. I wasn't sure where I fucked up but I knew that I needed to fix it and now. Did she really think I would cheat on her and with Jane of all fucking people? _You did meet with your ex fiancée without telling your new girlfriend, what was she suppose to think?_ My fucking inner monologue said.

"Isabella wait!"

I yell and she continues up the hall way. The elevators come before I reach her and she quickly gets on and I watch as she presses the button for her floor. I see the tears in her eyes and I quickly jog to the door and they close in my face. I bang on the door calling her name. Taking the stairs was out of the question because I was on the fucking twentieth floor. I pressed for the elevator constantly waiting for one to return back up here.

"Eddie why are you worried about her, she left."

"Jane go the fuck away."

I bark at her, "Mr. Cullen you called for me?" I hear Jared ask me and I look at him. "Oh it's alright the little bitch left already." Jane says and I glare at her.

"Jared, have Ms. Marino removed from the fucking building."

I snap and she looked at me surprised, "What me? That crazy woman punched me and you want me removed?" she said and I stepped closer to her,

"You're lucky that's all she did was punch you Jane, and if you ever disrespect her again I will fucking ruin you."

I tell her and her eyes grow large. "You're really dating her aren't you?" She asked as if the thought was impossible. "Yes or at least I hope I still am." I say pressing the button again. I know that she's probably in her car by now which mean she is no longer down stairs in the garage.

"Jessica, call Seth and tell him to meet me outside NOW!"

I yell and she looks startled as she goes to the phone, "What about your three O'clock Mr. Cullen?" She asked me and I head back to my office to grab my cell phone and suit jacket.

"Cancel all my meetings for the rest of the day. If they don't like it, tell them I said fuck off."

I walk into my office and turn around and see Jane still standing there, "Jared get her the hell out of here before you're fired!" I yell and he quickly grabs her arm despite her protest and practically tosses her on the elevator when the doors open. I pick up my cell phone and press one on my speed dial calling Isabella. She sends me to voice mail and I leave a message asking her to let me explain. I pull my suit jacket on and look through my phone for Rosalie's number once I find it I press the call button.

"Edward?"

"Hey Rose, have you talked to Isabella?"

I ask her already shutting my computer down and heading out of my office. "No, why is she in trouble?" Rosalie asked concerned and I slam my office door as I walk out.

"Seth is down stairs Mr. Cullen."

Jessica tells me and I nod my head and continue for the elevators. "No she came to the office and I was meeting with Jane. She thinks I was cheating on her Rose." I say pulling at my hair now.

"Were you cheating on her?"

"Fuck No!"

I snap into the phone, "Isabella is the only person I want to be with Rose." I say just as the elevators arrive. I quickly get on and press the button for the ground floor.

"Ok what happened?"

I tell her what happened when Isabella arrived at my office and that I was now leaving to go find her. "So why were you meeting with Jane in the first place?"Rosalie asked and pull at my hair again.

"Business, that's all."

"So why didn't you tell her you were meeting with her then?"

"Because it was business Rose I didn't think it had any relevance to our relationship."

"You're a dick."

Rosalie tells me and I want to tell her she's been spending too much damn time with Emmett. "Jane is your ex fiancée Edward I think your girlfriend has a right to know when you are meeting with her." Rosalie tells me and I arrive on the ground floor and go outside. Seth is waiting by the door and quickly opens it when he sees me. I get in and tell him to go to Isabella's place.

"Fine I'm a dick, now I need to find her and fix it."

"You are lucky I think you are good for her. Hold on I'll call her."

Rosalie says and I wait, she quickly clicks back over. "Edward she sent me to voicemail." Rosalie tells me and I ball my hand into a fist.

"I'm on my way to her place, if you hear from her call me."

I tell Rosalie and she agrees. I hang up and call Alice and Angela but they only tell me the same. When I arrive to Isabella's house I already know she's not home because I don't see her car. I call her phone back and I go to voicemail again.

"Isabella please let me explain. I swear to you it's not what you think. Call me back, text me send a smoke signal something."

I say then I hang up and tell Seth to go to the diner. I try to think of all her favorite places to visit and I stopped by each one with no success.

"Mr. Cullen do you want me to drive you back to your office?"

"No we're going to keep looking for her, go by her house again and then Eclipse."

I say and he does and again she's still not home. I called her continuously with no success. When we arrive at Eclipse I quickly go inside and find Angela,

"Still nothing?"

"No, do you know where she would have gone?"

"When we were younger and she got upset she would sit outside and watch the stars but there isn't any stars out in the middle of the day and…"

"Fuck I know where she went…"

I say already leaving the restaurant. "Where?" Angela yells behind me but I just tell her that I'll text her once I found Isabella. I jump back into the car and tell Seth to take me to the planetarium. When we arrive I see her car outside. I damn near jump out of the car before Seth comes to a complete stop. I head inside and look for Eleazar. I walked to his office and he was sitting behind his desk,

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Eleazar, do you remember the woman I came here with?"

Eleazar smiles at me, "She's in the private showing room. She seemed upset." He tells me and I tell him thank you and head for the room. It was usually reserved for Eleazar or partners of the planetarium so I knew no one else was inside. I opened the door to the room and I spotted her laying back and looking up at the stars being shown. I sent out a mass text to everyone that I had found her then for the first time in my life I turned my cell phone off. I placed it in my pocket and slowly walked down the stairs to her. I sit next to her and she blows out a breath as if she already knew it was me.

"Isabella…"

"I don't want to talk to you…"

"…To bad."

I tell her and she sits up and look at me, "Why are you here, don't you have someone to tend to?" She asked me with some bit in her words.

"That's what I'm trying to do, but my girlfriend is pretty pissed with me right now."

"Umph."

She says then lies back in the chair again and look up at the stars on the ceiling. "Isabella tell me what it is exactly you think I did wrong." I say to her and she inhales then exhales.

"Edward you could do so much better than me we both know that."

"There is no one better than you in my eyes Isabella."

"Sure there is, any woman who can have a child is better than me automatically."

Isabella says and I hit the lever on her chair causing her to pop up. "Listen to me you are beautiful, intelligent, and I have NEVER met a woman that I want more then I want you. You are better than any other woman in the world to me Isabella, no matter what." I tell her and she bits her lip.

"Then why where you with Jane for lunch instead of me then?"

"Isabella, Jane brought a quarter of the company when it first started going under. We were meeting because I was buying her out."

I inform her and she bits her lip, "Since Jane and I were engaged then, she figured she would get her money back tenfold and that it would keep me home since she thought it would fix my problems. When we broke up she still owned that quarter share. I wanted to break all ties to her so I called her in to buy her out." I continue and she quickly wipes at her eye.

"Why not just tell me that? The little skinny bitch tried to make it so much more than that. Then when I walked in you were hugging and…

"…The hug was _nothing_, she was just happy I paid her more then she spent. Hell I would have paid her more than that if it meant I would never have to see her again. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was important to bring up. It was business that's it."

I answer and she runs her fingers through her hair, "I feel so stupid now." She says and I take her hand into mine.

"You're not stupid; I fucked up not telling you. This could have all been avoided if I told you I was meeting with her."

"Yeah you're right; it's all your fault."

She says and I laugh running my thumb over the back of her hand. "Why didn't you tell someone where you were? I went all over Chicago looking for you." I tell her and she looks at me with an eye brow raised,

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did ask Seth. I called Rose, Alice and Angela and got my head chewed off by all three for not telling you I was meeting with Jane today."

I inform her and she laughs, "You really called all three of them?" she asked me and I nodded my head. "I was worried about you Isabella." I say lifting her face to look at me.

"I actually called Bree to ask her why her brother was such an ass."

She tells me and I laugh, "The one person I didn't think to call. So did she tell you why I was an ass?" I ask her and she laughs,

"She had some good points."

Isabella replies and I laugh, "Isabella I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Please believe me when I say that you are the only woman I am with and the only woman I want to be with." I state honestly and she bits her lips.

"One day you'll change your mind, when you'll want a baby."

"No I won't. I know you think that you not being able to have children will cause future problems but it won't because I want to be with you, just you."

I reply cupping her face in my hand now. I lean in and place a kiss on her lips and she melts into me. I devour her mouth and she slips her hands into my hair. I bit her lip pulling away slightly and placing a kisses along her jaw and neck.

"You look very beautiful today love."

"Thank you, what time do you have to be back at the office?"

She asked me and I softly bite the hallow part of her neck, "I don't I cancelled all my meetings to find you." I reply and she lifts my face from her neck.

"Did you really cancel all your meetings?"

"Yes, I told you I was worried about you Isabella. I was certain I fucked up with you."

She looked at me for the longest time then fisted my hair and pulled my face to hers and kissed me hard. I lifted her into my lap and we made out like two teenagers until Eleazar came to tell us he needed the room.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>So what do you have to say about the chapter?<strong>**


	17. Just the two of Us

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just the two of Us<strong>_

_**Bella POV**_

Edward and I left the planetarium and I wasn't sure what we were going to do today. He actually had the rest of the day off. Honestly that was what truly made me forgive him; Edward Cullen CEO of Masen Enterprises and workaholic cancelled all his appointments for the day to come look for me. So yes I was like a thirteen year old girl with my first crush, I was absolutely fucking giddy. But his words did make me melt, _"…I want to be with you, just you."_ I remembered him saying and it made me melt all over again.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

He asked me brushing a curl from my face. "I don't know, I only planned to have you to myself for the night, not the afternoon." I tell him and he gives me that crooked grin.

"We could go out somewhere."

"Where could we possibly go that the paparazzi wouldn't torture us?"

I ask him and he pauses as if thinking about it then he says, "The aquarium." I look at him like he's crazy and he smiles slipping his arm around my waist.

"Really Edward, you want to go to the aquarium?"

I ask him and he chuckles, "I want to go with _you_. You've never been so I want to take you. Plus paparazzi aren't allowed inside and I can touch you all I want because there is no flash photography allowed either." He tells me and I laugh at the joy that appears on his face.

"What about people and their cells phones?"

"Would it really be so bad to be caught by a cell phone picture?"

Edward asked now leaning into me and placing a kiss on my neck. "I guess not; they don't usually come out too clear anyway." I tell him trying to concentrate. I warn him that we could be getting watched now and he said "oh well".

"Edward if I didn't know better I would think you want to get caught by the press?"

"Maybe I do. The idea of everyone knowing that I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world isn't exactly a bad thing."

He tells me and I shake my head, "We'll discuss this when you are not hyped up on trying to kiss my ass for messing up." I reply and he laughs.

"I would gladly kiss your ass Isabella, and any other part of you, you want me to."

He says with his tongue running along my neck. Seth pulls up with Edward's car and I ask him if I was following behind him and Seth to the aquarium.

"No, do you plan to still stay the night at my place or have I fucked that up for tonight?"

"I should tell you that you fucked up, but I would much rather make you watch The Notebook."

"The what?"

He asked and I laughed, "You've never seen The Notebook?" I ask him and he tells me he has no damn idea what I am talking about. I began to explain the movie to him and he shakes his head,

"Nope I've never seen it, never had a reason to."

"You're watching it tonight."

"Yes ma'am. Now back to this driving, why don't I ride with you to your place. You get an overnight bag, and you leave your car there and have Seth drive us."

"Edward I can drive…"

"I know that, but do you really want to put poor Seth out of a job because you are too stubborn to let him drive you around?"

I rolled my eyes and told him to come on. Edward told Seth what we were doing and he climbed into my car. I pulled off and headed back to my place. I smiled when Edward would run his finger along my arm every once in awhile.

"So about this birthday present you brought for me?"

Edward said with a grin and I bit my lip and laughed, "You can't have it." I tell him and he looks like I hurt his feelings.

"Why not?"

"I heard from a little birdie that you were rude to some guys that work for you."

I said cutting my eyes at him and he dropped his hand from my arm and ran his fingers though his hair. "I'm not surprised you heard about that." He said and I laughed,

"Edward your temper is ridiculous. Do you not know how to talk calmly to people?"

"I talk calmly to you."

"If I haven't pissed you off."

I say and he pulls at his hair again, "Isabella that was business with Jasper and Peter earlier. Peter cost me a pretty fucking penny miscalculating those measurements." He tells me and I inhale a deep breath as I stop at a light.

"Baby its money…"

"$650,275"

"Oh wow!"

I say and he nods his head, "I snapped at Jasper because he missed the calculation and he's the one that looked over it and approved it." Edward explained to me and I bit my lip. I took his hand into mine.

"Ok maybe that is a reason to curse, a lot. But Edward being around stress all the time isn't good for you. You know stress is the number one cause of heart attacks. I want you around for a long time and your heart to be in good health."

I inform him a little surprised by my words. Edward smiles at me then leans over and places a kiss on my lips. I hear a car honk behind us and I go to pull back from his lips but Edward grips my neck keeping my mouth against him.

"Screw them."

He says biting on my lip and I laugh against his mouth. He places a few more soft kisses on my lips darting his tongue out against the corners of my mouth. He was driving me crazy. He sits up with a smile on his face, "So you want me around for a long time? I hope you know what you're asking for." He says with my favorite smile and a blush covers my cheeks. I put my eyes back on the road and quickly pull off.

Once we make it to my building I park my car in the garage and Seth parks next to me. Edward tells him that he's going to help me get my things from upstairs. I bit my lip telling Edward that I still have all my bags in the trunk from my shopping trip to the mall. When we open the trunk I hear both Edward and Seth curse under their breath. Edward looks at Seth and tells him that he'll need his help getting the bags upstairs. When I offered to help them, they both looked at me with their brows raised,

"Isabella just get your sexy ass to the elevators we have it."

Edward told me and I knew I was blushing. As soon as we made it to my loft they placed the bags in my living room and Seth was getting ready to walk back out.

"Seth you can wait in here instead of going back in the garage."

"It's alright Ms. Swan, I don't like to leave the car unattended for too long in unfamiliar places. You'd be surprised how many people try to steal Edward's car."

He tells me and I laugh, "Really?" I say surprised and he laughs nodding his head. "Alright, are you thirsty?" I ask him and he shakes his head,

"No thank you Ms. Swan."

"Seth, just Bella is fine."

I reply and he nods his head with a little blush on his cheeks then leaves my loft closing the door behind him. When I turn around I see Edward smiling at me,

"What?"

"I think you are becoming my employee's favorite."

"That's not hard to do since their boss is an Ass."

I say and he laughs walking over to me. He kisses my lips and say, "I'm your Ass." I bit my lip with a blush loving that very much. I go to kiss him when my cell phone starts to ring. I groan and pull it out of my purse. I'm surprised to see that it's Emmett.

"Hey Em, is Rose alright?"

"Yeah she's fine is Edward with you?"

He asked me and I looked at Edward, "Uh yeah." I say wondering why he would ask me that. "Can you tell him next time he decides to turn his cell phone off to notify the guy that's supposed to know where the hell he is at all times." Emmett yells and I tell Edward what Emmett just told me and he laughed then held his hand out for my phone. I handed it to him and stood there surprised once again. Edward, turned his cell phone off?

"Em I just didn't want to be disturbed while I talked to Isabella. No I'm not heading back to the office today; I have something more important to take care of than the meetings. Tell Benjamin he can handle it and to stop harassing my secretary about my whereabouts."

Edward says and I swear I'm hearing shit, first he looks all over Chicago for me, then he cancels his meetings, he turned his phone off and did I just hear him imply I was more important than work? Yup I was dreaming. I pinched my arm and Edward looked at me with his eyebrow raised. I felt the pain in my arm and it damn sure wasn't a dream.

"No don't worry about it. Em, we both know Seth isn't _just_ a driver, don't worry about it. We're going to the aquarium. Yes I'm serious. You're starting to sound like my mother."

Edward joked and he laughed at whatever Emmett just said, "I know you're supposed to know my whereabouts damn. After the aquarium I'm taking her to the Navy pier for the Odyssey dinner cruise."

Edward said and this time it was my turn to look at him with a brow raised. He laughs and held up one finger. "Alright Emmett damn, I'll call you when we are safely in the penthouse. Better now mommy dearest?" Edward teased with a smile on his face and I could hear Emmett's booming laugh through the phone.

"Why do you need to talk to my girlfriend? Yeah this isn't high school I'll kick your ass this time."

Edward said then he laughed at whatever Emmett's response was and gave me the phone. "Hey Em." I say looking at Edward. In the matter of that short phone call with Emmett he was a different Edward a more carefree Edward and I loved it.

"Hey Bella; take care of him for me. He doesn't want me to come meet you guys. He knows I'll out shine him and you'll realize you went for the wrong guy."

Emmett joked and I laughed, "Don't let Rose hear you say that." I reply and he laughs into the phone. "Seriously Bella, he's relaxed with you. Don't let him turn that damn phone back on." Emmett tells me and I inform him that I'll try. I watch as Edward takes my hand and looks down at where I had pinched myself. It was pretty red in that spot now and I groaned knowing it would probably turn into a small bruise. After I talked to Emmett I hung up the phone and looked at Edward,

"What is this about the Odyssey Cruise?"

"I want to spend some more _outside_ time with you. Show you off."

"You really are trying to be front page news tomorrow, aren't you?"

"If I'm on the front page with you I'm satisfied."

He told me stepping closer to me. I bit my lip seeing the seriousness in his eyes. As much as I would have loved the world knowing Edward Cullen was mine, I valued the little privacy I had. Being a _C _star as the little bitch Jane claimed I was had its benefits. I was only in the papers once in awhile. As Edward's girlfriend publicly I would get no peace and more than likely get harassed. His finger brushed over the red spot on my arm. "Why did you pinch yourself?" He asked me and I blushed.

"I thought I was dreaming when Emmett said you turned your phone off."

I reply and he tosses his head back and laughs. I shake my head and pull out of his hold. I head to my room to pack my overnight bag and made sure to grab the movie. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I thought about the fact that I was staying at his place tonight. After I finished packing I went back down stairs and saw Edward looking at some pictures frames that were on my bookshelf. He stopped at one of me and Rosalie at Miami Beach last summer.

"Like something you see Mr. Cullen?"

I asked him and he turned and smiled at me, "Yes actually I do. This brunette in the picture is pretty hot do you have her phone number." He joked and I shook my head walking down the steps. He met me at the bottom and took the bag out of my hand, then placed a kiss on my lips.

"I'm sorry."

He says and I look at him puzzled, "Why are you saying sorry? What did you do? Did you turn your phone back on? Oh do you have to leave?"I ramble and he laughs.

"No, I'm not going anywhere if you're not going with me and my phone is still off. I'm saying sorry again for not telling you about meeting with Jane. I was down here thinking about how I really could have screwed this up."

He says cupping my face and I bit my lip as I looked into those eyes that were stealing a part of my heart as he spoke. "I've never wanted a relationship to work as much as I want us to work, Isabella. So this is all really new to me. When it came to relationships I never cared about anyone's feelings but my own, and then I met you." He continued and my heart was racing.

"I don't ever want you to feel the way you felt today, and I swear I will try my damndest to make sure it NEVER happens again. I want this Isabella and I want it with you."

He finishes and I quickly fist his hair into my hand and kiss him. I hear my bag hit the floor with a loud thud then both his arms were around my waist. He lifted me from the stairs and I pressed myself tighter against him moaning when I felt his erection against my stomach. One of his hands then grips my ass and I moan again grinding into him fiercely and a groan erupts deep from inside of him.

"Isabella unless you plan on me taking you right now we need to stop."

He says with his hand still sliding over my ass and lightly gripping it. "I know but when you talk like that it really makes me hot." I tell him and he laughs against my lips.

"I'll remember that, but I didn't tell you to get you hot, love. I told you because it's how I feel."

He says and I swear if he keeps talking like this I was going to cum in my little silk panties. "Do you know why I haven't torn your clothes off and buried myself inside of you yet?" He asked me and I moan from his words, he was trying to kill me.

"No."

I get out in a shaky breath, "Because after you told me about your ex I wanted to make sure you felt wanted, special and that you knew that I was not taking you for granted. I want you to know when I do make love to you it will be more then sex between us Isabella." He answers with his hands moving up my sides and I bit his bottom lip then suck it into my mouth.

"If you keep talking like this I will strip you down and have my way with you Edward Cullen."

I inform him and he chuckles, "Soon love, are you ready to go?" He asked and I bit my lip and nod my head. He picks up my bag and I make sure I have everything and we leave. When we arrive outside guess what? My stalker ex husband is standing by my car. _I say we just shoot him and hide the body_, my darling subconscious added and I smiled because I actually liked the damn idea. I knew that the smart thing would have been to let go of Edward's hand since James was a paparazzi and all but instead Edward laced our fingers and I snuggled against him while we continued to walk.

"Woo what the hell is this?"

James said pointing to our hands and I didn't say anything as we continued to walk. "Oh so you're not going to answer me Bella?" He says and I inhale a deep breath and continue to ignore him. James walks up to us and stands just in front of us. I look over James shoulder and watch Seth climb out of the car.

"So you're his new whore now Bella, can't talk unless he tells you too?"

James says and I go to say something but Edward steps closer to James. "If you speak to her like that again I will shove your head up your ass." Edward says from between clinched teeth. I squeeze his hand hoping he wouldn't lose his temper and hit James. I could tell by the smug look on James face it was what he wanted.

"Come on Cullen hit me over a slut like Bella so I can sue you again."

Edward actually growled and stepped towards James again and I pulled on his arm. "James go away." I say sternly, trying to get Edward's attention.

"Did the little gold digger tell you she took half of my money? I guess this time you're going straight to the source uh Bella? Fucking Tramp."

James said with a grin on his face. Edward was out of my grasp before I could respond to James. He had James by the collar and up against my car in the matter of seconds. Edward practically growled something into James' ear that I couldn't make out and it made James turn five shades of red.

"Edward he's not worth it."

I tell him walking over to where they stood. I looked over at Seth and saw that his hand rested on something that was inside of his suit jacket. I bit my lip catching a glimpse of sliver. _Jesus Christ, Seth carries a gun._ I said inhaling a deep breath.

"Stay the hell away from her."

I hear Edward say and James nods his head. Edward backs up and turns to me, his eyes were dark. "Come on love, get in the car." He tells me and I nod my head walking to the car. Seth opens the door for me and I climb inside.

"This isn't over Cullen."

James says and Edward turns around, his back to me but I see the fear in James's eyes. Seth walks over to Edward and places his hand on his shoulder, "I have it Edward, get in the car." He tells him and Edward grabs my bag and gets inside the car. I then watch Seth lift his jacket and I know what he is showing James. James quickly runs to his car, hops in and pulls off. Seth then walks towards my building.

"Where is he going?"

"To get the security tape before James comes back and tries to buy it off the security guard."

Edward tells me dropping his head back against the seat. I place my hand on his thigh and massage gently. "Are you alright?" I ask him and he places his hand on mine, "Are you alright? I wanted to rip his fucking head off when he called you a…" Edward stopped and inhaled pinching the tip of his nose between his fingers.

"…I can't even repeat it. I swear if he or anyone else talks about you like that again I will kill them."

Edward says in the harshest voice I've ever heard him use. I cup his face turning it to me, "Don't kill anyone please, if you do we won't be together." I tell him and he places his hand over mine on his cheek then leans and kisses me. I melt into him and he wraps his arm around me pulling me closer to him. I heard the car door open and we pull apart watching Seth get in. He handed a broken disk to Edward and then starts the car and pulls off for the aquarium.

_**Edward POV**_

I was a little out of it in the aquarium because of what James called Isabella and it was still pissing me the hell off. I relaxed some as I watched Isabella's excitement with all the exhibits. I thought about what I said to James and I hope he took my threat for what it was, a promise.

"Baby do we have time to change before we go eat?"

Isabella asked from next to me. I pulled my eyes from the sea turtle I was watching and looked at her. "We don't have to change love you look beautiful in what you have on." I tell her and she blushes, _fuck_ I loved it when she did that.

"Thank you, but this will be our first dinner date alone, and I want to change for you."

She says playing with my tie and biting her lip. She looks up at me from under her thick lashes and I smile at her,

"We have time if we leave here now."

I inform her and she nods her head with a smile. I ask her for her phone and I call Seth letting him know we were ready to go. Isabella bits on her lip as she is watching me. "See something you like Ms. Swan?" I ask her and she blushes then raise up on her toes placing her lips on my ear when she says,

"Every time I look at you."

"Um excuse me aren't you Edward Cullen?"

I hear a masculine voice from behind me ask. I wrap my arm around Isabella protectively and turn around to see the owner to the voice.

"Yes, last I checked that was me."

I say and Isabella pinches my side, "Oh wow, I'm a huge fan. I mean I go to MIT and I want to be just like you, I sent my application in to intern with you next fall." The young man says.

"What's your name?"

I ask him, "Chase McNeil." He answers nervously and I look down at Isabella. "Can you remember that name for me love, I'm bad with names." I tell her and she nods her head yes.

"Alright Chase, I'll be on the lookout for your application when it passes my desk."

"Aww man, thank you Mr. Cullen. I swear if you pick me you won't regret it."

He says and I nod my head. He tells us bye and I shake his hand and I tell him that whether I pick him or not to never stop trying and to stay in school. He promises to do so then he walks off and Isabella and I laugh when we hear him say, "I just talked to Edward fucking Cullen, and his girlfriend is hot." to whomever he was with.

"He's right my girlfriend is pretty hot."

I say into her ear and she laughs playfully hitting my chest. "Come on, Seth should be outside now." She says and I take her hand and we head outside. No surprise, press was waiting for us. It didn't surprise me that they found out we were here. Seth quickly came around and ushered us to the car and closed the door after I got in.

"Edward I meant to ask you, why does Seth carry a gun?"

"You saw that?"

I asked her surprised and she explained she saw it back at the parking garage at her building, "I have two body guards Isabella, Emmett who follows me everywhere and Seth who I guess you can say transports me to each destination. He's both driver and body guard." I explain and she nods her head.

"Does Emmett carry a gun?"

"He's huge, his size alone intimidates people. So he'll only carry one if he feels like he absolutely has to."

I explain and she nods her head, "Has anyone ever actually tried to…you know…" she asked biting on her lip and I pulled it from between her teeth.

"There was a threat right after my grandfather died. Emmett really hired Seth, he said he didn't want to take chances in the event that he wouldn't be with me. Emmett has always been more like a big brother to me than anything else."

I tell her and she inhales, "Edward if something was to ever happen to you…"I placed my finger on her lips stopping her. "Nothing will happen to me Isabella. Emmett and Seth make certain of that." I tell her and she nods her head. Seth gets into the car finally after getting rid of the press in front of the car. I tell him that we are heading back to my place before the cruise and he simply nods his head and drives off. Isabella is quiet most of the drive and I take her hand into mine.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What I would do to the asshole that threatened your life."

She answers and Seth laughs from the front seat and I chuckle from next to her. "Love don't worry about that, alright. Nothing is going to happen to me." I reply knowing I wouldn't tell her how many threats a man like me receives in a day. Being one of the richest men in the world had its draw backs when you were the one turning down people's dreams, and firing them from their dream jobs. Trust me the treats most times gave me chills.

"Yeah Bella, I wouldn't let anything happen to Edward, and you know Emmett wouldn't allow it."

Seth tells her and she nods her head. When we arrive to my place I tell Seth to come on up and relax since we were getting changed. The moment I walked into the house Heidi was at the door,

"Since when do you turn your cell phone off Edward Anthony Masen Cul…?"

She stops seeing Isabella coming in behind me. We walk inside and Heidi is smiling at Isabella. "Oh I've been dying to meet you Isabella…" Heidi says already holding out her hand to Isabella.

"Isabella this is my housekeeper for all intents and purpose, Heidi. Heidi this is my Isabella."

I say and Heidi grins at me. "It's nice to meet you Heidi, I've heard a lot about you." Isabella says shaking her hand.

"Oh same here my dear, I watch your show every morning. I was so happy when you replaced that cow."

Heidi says and Isabella laughs. I tell Heidi that Isabella was staying the night and her smile grew. "Do you need me to make dinner?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No we're going on the Odyssey for dinner."

"Oh how nice, have you been before Isabella?"

"Call me Bella, and no actually I haven't."

Isabella tells her, "You'll love it. It's very romantic at night." Heidi says looking at me and I knew that look. My mother would be getting called the minute Isabella and I left. I always found it amazing that my mother was closer to Heidi then she was her own sister. I show Isabella to my bedroom and she smiles,

"Edward this room is huge."

She says walking further inside. I place her bag on the ottoman at the foot of the bed then wrap my arm around her waist. "You should see my closets." I tell her and she turns and looks at me. I take her hand and show her both of my large closets,

"Alice would leave Jasper for you if she saw this."

I laughed and placed a kiss on her neck, "You're all I need, tell Alice to back off." She giggles and my dick hardens as if her giggle was a command.

"Do you want to shower?"

I ask her and my dicks hardens even more at the thought of a naked Isabella in my shower. "Yes, if we have time." She says with a blush,

"We have time, you can use my bathroom and I'll use the one up the hall."

I tell her releasing her from my arms, "Edward I can use that one. I don't want to put you out of your own bathroom." She says and I kiss her forehead.

"You're not; now go take your shower."

I say and she nods her head. I walk to my closet with all my suits and picked a black Gucci suit and decided to go without a tie tonight. I direct Isabella to my bathroom and laugh when she shouts,

"Got damn Edward my entire second floor of my loft could fit in here!"

I kiss the back of her neck, "Don't get lost, love. I'll be back after I shower." I inform her. I was trying to be out of the room before she climbed into the shower or I would have been joining her for sure. I walk up the hall and into the bathroom to shower. I refused to rub one out with her in my bathroom but just knowing she was naked in my bathroom was making my cock swollen for her. I decided a cold shower would be best. I washed fast and then dressed. Once I had everything I headed back to the bedroom and saw that Isabella was still inside of the bathroom.

I take a deep breath when I see the door knob turn. _Fuck why was I so nervous?_ The door opened and I swore my fucking jaw hit the floor. Isabella stood at the bathroom door in a form fitting flesh tone strapless mini dress that had black lace over it. The dress stopped mid thigh and my hard on was back. On her feet where a pair of black ankle boots that complimented her long gorgeous legs perfectly.

"Fuck me."

I said only able to form those two words. Isabella giggled, "When and where?" she says and I rush over to her kissing her roughly on the mouth. Her hand fist into my hair and I grip her hip pressing her against the door. I took both of her hands and put them up over her head as I devoured her mouth and her neck. I nibbled along her collar bone and her moan was the sweetest sound I've ever heard.

"Isabella I am seconds away from locking you in this room."

I tell her and her breathing picks up, "What about dinner?" She asked and I kiss the tops of her breast sucking them into my mouth.

"My appetite is for something that the cruise doesn't have."

I reply holding both her arms up with one hand and letting my other hand slowly travel up her thigh and under her dress. Her breathing becomes deeper as my fingers glide along her inner thighs. I brush my finger against her laced covered folds and she whimpers.

"Edward…"

"What is it love?"

"Please…"

She moans lightly rocking her hips for more friction from my hand, "What do you want me to do Isabella?" I ask her pressing my fingers against her again.

"Touch me."

She says breathlessly and I push her lace underwear to the side and slide my finger up her folds. "Aww." She moans out and my lips latches on to her neck again. I slide one finger into her and she whimpers again. _Fuck she feels good around my finger_. I slowly slide my finger in and out of her,

"Fuck you're so wet, love."

"Just for you."

Isabella moans and I enter a second finger causing her to raise her hips for more. I curl my fingers inside of her pressing my thumb to her hard clit. I pick up my pace sucking on her neck as she moaned out in pleasure. When she cried out her release and I felt her wetness sipping around my fingers my cock damn near burst through my pants with the need I had for her right now. I slid my fingers out of her and then brought them to my lips. When I tasted her I almost came instantly and I needed more.

"Isabella I need to taste you, can I taste you love?"

I asked her placing kisses along her jaw, she simply nodded her head yes. I picked her up and carried her to my bed. She wrapped her arms around me fisting my hair as she devoured my mouth. I laid her on the bed but her legs were locked around my waist as she grinded into my erection. I placed my hand on her hips stilling them. I lifted my lips from hers and looked into those beautiful russet eyes,

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

She answers and I kiss along her jaw and the top of her breast. I lower myself and the closer I get to her center the more I can smell her sweet aroma. There was no sweeter smell I was certain of it. I bend both her legs at the knee and push her dress up around her waist.

"You don't care about these do you?"

I ask her and she smiles shaking her head no. I quickly rip them from her and am hit with her arousal and I was practically drooling. I place kisses on her inner thighs and her hips rise from the bed. I grip her waist to still her then blow my cool breath over her folds.

"Edward you're killing me."

She moans and I smile. Then I kiss her pretty pink pussy and she moans louder than she did before. I swirl my tongue around her clit and she whimpers rolling her hips. The moment I suck her sensitive bud into my mouth her back arches from the bed and her hands find my hair. I suck, nibble, and flick my tongue against her clit wanting nothing more but to consume her. I release her clit from between my lips and let my fingers replace my tongue as I part her legs some more and let my tongue dive into her silk folds. "Fuck." I growled against her, she felt better around my tongue then she did around my fingers. She tasted better than anything else to ever hit my tongue and I could have stayed buried in her forever.

"Aww Edward…"

She moaned and that only made me want her that much more if that was at all possible. I gripped her thighs and devoured her. French kissing her on the most intimate place you could kiss a woman. She gripped my hair and rocked against my face and I could tell she was close. I want it, I wanted her. I worked my fingers and tongue faster until her hips rose, her back arched and her hand pressed me further inside of her and she screamed my name breathlessly. When her release came rushing out I made sure to lap up every last drop not wanting any of it to go to waste. When her body relaxed I came from between her legs and hovered over her. I wanted to kiss her but I wasn't sure how she would react after what I had done.

"Are you alright Isabella?"

I asked her seeing her lips were parted, her eyes were still closed and her breathing was still erratic. "Kiss me Edward." She tells me and I brush the curls that fell from her pinned up hair out of her face.

"Are you sure, love?"

"Yes, I want to know what I taste like on your tongue."

She tells me and my cock is steel now. I take her mouth and she moans loudly against my lips sucking and biting on my tongue. I wanted her now, I wanted her forever and there was nothing else to it. I felt this thud in my chest from my thoughts and though I had a pretty good idea what it was I ignored it.

"Isabella we have to get going…"

"But I want to taste you…"

"Fuck me."

I say devouring her sexy mouth again, this woman was going to give me the worse case of blue balls known to man. _Not if you let her get you off before you leave_. My inner monologue added. This was about her it was always about her and…

"Hell that feels amazing."

I moan against her mouth feeling her hand wrap around my cock. "Please Edward; I want to make you cum." She moaned against my ear, letting her tongue dart out and swirl around my ear lobe. She had already unbuttoned and unzipped my pants and before I knew it her little hand was wrapped around my solid dick and she squeezed gently.

"You feel so good in my hand; I want to feel you in my mouth."

She tells me and I couldn't stop her if I really wanted to, all my will power was gone. Isabella pushed me back onto the bed and then she sat up still pumping me with her soft tiny hand. She started to tug at my pants pulling them down around my waist. I lifted giving her assistance and she pulled them down quickly. She licked her lips looking at me and it was so fucking hot. Isabella bit down on her bottom lip then looked up at me.

"Love if…"

"Sshh Cullen."

She told me then she lowered her head and placed a kiss on the head of my dick and I almost died happy. Then the tip of her tongue swirled around the head and my hips bucked up. She giggled and I groaned, then I watched her as the head of my cock disappeared inside of her mouth. She took her time as she slowly engulfed more of me sucking and letting her tongue slide around my shaft. When she pulled me out her mouth with a pop, she placed another kiss on the head. Then she licked up my shaft and took her little hand and massaged my balls. I wasn't going to last much longer. She engulfed me again and relaxed her jaws and throat.

"Shit Isabella."

I moan placing my hand on the back of her head as she gave me the best fucking blow job of my life. I could hear the slurping noises and my hips bucked again. She pumped what didn't fit in her mouth and it was the sexist sight in the world. She hummed and I was finished, my balls tightened and I felt the tightness in my stomach. I went to lift her head but she pushed my hand away. Her suction picked up and then she hummed again and I erupted. She swallowed all of my release and a loud roar exploded from my mouth. She pulled me out of her mouth and smiled at me,

"You taste so much better than me."

She said with a wicked grin and I grabbed her arm pulling her to me. We kissed roughly, sloppy and hot. I hitched her leg over my hip and she moaned into my mouth. We eventually stopped needing to breath and Isabella placed her head on my chest.

"Think we can still make dinner?"

"The late dinner, if you still want to go."

"Unless you changed your mind about making love to me tonight, I think it might be best we go out."

Isabella says and I laugh and agree. We right are clothes and Isabella tells me she has to put on some more underwear.

"Do you really have to; I might get a craving to touch you."

I tell her and her cheeks blush. When we finally make it into the living room where Heidi and Seth are they are both wearing smiles,

"Dear I think you might want to wear your hair down. Edward marked you pretty good."

Heidi says and Isabella drops her head on my shoulder with a giggle. Isabella excused herself to the bathroom to put her hair down.

"Edward I think I'm going to stay at Emmett's tonight and give the two of you some privacy."

Heidi tells me and I laugh running my fingers through my hair embarrassed because I could tell they heard us. When Isabella came back out I kissed her lips and told her she looked beautiful because she did and then we finally left for the dinner cruise.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>So what do you have to say about the chapter?<strong>**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	18. In My Blood

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>In My Blood<em>**

**_Bella POV_**

My stupid alarm went off at four in the morning and I slammed down hard on the snooze button begging for just five more minutes. Today was the first of July and we were starting the television show promotions today. I had to be at a stupid photo shoot in an hour. I snuggled up closer to my pillow and tried to enjoy those few minutes I had left until my alarm went off again. I inhaled the scent on my pillow and grinned because it still smelled like Edward. Last night we had dinner here, and I made him watch the Notebook again. He hated it but watched it for me, which only made it that much more special to me. I always felt like the only woman in the world with him. As if no other person mattered just the two of us. If it wasn't for him having to fly out to New York last night for some stupid meeting; he had this morning he would have stayed the night. My alarm went off again and I dragged myself out of bed shutting the alarm off.

I rubbed my eyes as I walked to my bathroom to take my shower. I quickly dressed in a black and floral pattern skirt dress with a pair of four inch gladiator type shoes. I picked up my red Gucci purse since it matched the center of the flowers. I put on some ruby earrings and grabbed my white sunglasses. When I walked past my body length mirror I groaned, Alice had definitely rubbed off on me. I quickly head down stairs just as my phone chimes notifying me of a text message. I checked it seeing it was from Rosalie,

**Leaving the house now, Chelsea said that Lauren is already there acting like a diva. ~R**

**Good god I hate that Alistair hired her back ~B**

I texted back leaving my loft and heading down to the garage. I walked to my car and quickly jumped in when my phone chimed with Rose's reply.

**Yeah me too, but she's good at reporting the news. Can read the hell out of a teleprompter who else could he possibly fine to do that LOL ~R**

**LOL you think he slept with her ~B**

**I don't think, I know. Last year's Christmas party ~R**

**OMG really, I was wondering why she was there ~B**

I replied back then put my phone down to start the car. When I pulled out of the garage I groaned at the number of damn paparazzi were waiting outside of my building. When they spotted my car the camera's snapped and I quickly pulled off up the street. My phone chimed and I checked it when I hit a red light.

**She's probably blackmailing him now ~R**

**Carmen will kill her ~B**

**I know that and you know that ~R**

**LOL, Wow! I'll be there soon. ~B**

I texted back then proceeded driving through the streets of Chicago. I loved this city in the summer, but in the winter I wanted nothing more but to crawl in a whole and stay there until summer came back. I hated being snowed in; though being snowed with Edward was not a bad idea in the least. Thankfully it didn't take me long to arrive at the shoot. I parked and climbed out once again being spotted by the paparazzi. I swore I felt like they disgraced ever real reporter, they were scum invading the privacy of people.

"Isabella is it true that you are dating Edward Cullen?"

"Isabella a source says that you and your new co host are romantically involved, so which is it Cullen or Santana?"

The reporter asked and I rolled my eyes and entered the building. I hit the elevator and went to the assigned floor. When the doors opened to the floor I was greeted by a very hyper Alice.

"Bella I picked out the cutest outfits for you!"

She yelled and I plugged my ears with my fingers. "Alice why the hell are you so loud, at…" I paused and checked the time on my cell, "…5:15 in the morning?" I asked her, "Because she already had two cups of coffee." I hear Rosalie say. I turn to her voice and take the coffee cup she is offering to me.

"Thanks Rose."

I say placing the cup to my lips, "No problem. Melanie needs you guys to get ready for the shoot; Alice will show you to your dressing room." Rose tells me then she and Alice share a look,

"What?"

"You're sharing the dressing room with Lauren."

Alice says and I groan feeling myself about to act the diva part. There was no way I was about to share a dressing room with that little bitch.

"Bella I swear I already tried to change it, but they only have two dressing rooms here and the guys are in the other one."

Rosalie tells me, "Fine, can we just go and get this over with." I say and Alice takes me back to the room I would be in. Once we enter the room Lauren turns in her seat and smiles at me,

"Oh, look who it is, celebrity of the day."

Lauren says and I ignore her and follow Alice over to my station, "There are three outfits today, this yellow one with the brown belt and wooden buttons, this strapless grey one with the black belt, you'll wear this grey blazer over it since it's strapless and then this navy blue one with the folded skirt.

"Why are there three dresses for one shoot?"

"…Because Melanie wants to do it from three different angles'. The yellow gives it the warm welcoming feel, the grey one the sexy professional and the navy blue one gives the more serious journalist affect. Since the billboards will be pretty much nationwide they want to make sure the one placed in certain neighbours appeal to them."

Alice explains to me and I groan, I did not like this. I loved my job but the fame part of it was just ridiculous. It always surprised people that I could be on television everyday and still be shy, but what they fail to realize is that when I was in front of the camera there was only a hundred plus people behind the camera. I didn't think about the millions of people watching.

"Bella you can do this."

Alice encourages me and I nod my head and tell her to come on so we can just be over with it already. She starts with my hair curling and feathering it.

"So Bella is it true you've slept with Carlos?"

Lauren asked me and growl under my breath, "Oh come on you can tell me. He already told Mike, bragging that you two would hook up for sure." Lauren continued and I inhaled a deep breath trying to ignore her. I knew she was only trying to get a reaction out of me.

"Lauren why don't you shut up and finish letting Toni stuff your bra."

Alice says and I laugh, "Screw you Alice, your just a make-up girl." Lauren says and I'm tired of hearing Lauren's mouth so I turn around and say,

"She's my personal stylist. One that gets paid a hell of a lot more then you do, so shut it."

"What the hell do you mean she gets paid more than me?"

"I mean exactly what I just said."

"I'm calling Alistair."

"It won't make a difference. I pay Alice not the station Lauren."

I reply turning back in my seat. When I look in the mirror I see Alice smiling at me. It was no secret, Alice didn't need this job. She wanted it and I loved having her around. Lauren inhales and is quiet now as we both finish getting our hair done. I dress in the Yellow dress first and Lauren is wearing a light blue dress. Toni joked that she was the sky and I was the sun. She grumbled and stormed out the room causing Toni to yell out "Tornado warning!" We all laugh and go out onto the floor and Mike and Carlos come out at the same time. They both smile at me,

"Bella you look beautiful as always."

Carlos says to me and I smile, "Thank you Carlos." I reply. I hear Rose and Alice laughing behind me and I tell them both to shut it. The photographer Melanie comes out and calls all of us onto the set. She positions us where she wants us for the first sets of photo's and tells us to smile and laugh as if we are having a great time. I never portrayed a fake smile for so long in my life. Mike and Carlos took turns placing their hands on my waist when we stood for a group picture and I slapped their hands away the moment Melanie finished the picture.

"Ok I need to do two for two, Bella you and Carlos first."

She says and I grumble as we pretend to be laughing it up over a newspaper we are holding that had the shows name 'Wake up America' written on the front. After Carlos and I are finished it is then Lauren and I turn to take pictures together and we pretend to be chatting it up over a cup of coffee. We all took turns like this and then Melanie asked us to change our outfits. I was surprised to see two hours passed while we were on the set just now, and I still had to do this two more times. I was going to die.

I change into the strapless grey dress and Alice does my hair this time in an up due and changes my makeup. This alone took another hour. I now understood Rosalie when she said the photo shoot was an all day thing.

"Bella look what just came for you."

I hear Rosalie say from behind me. I turn around and see her entering the room carrying a large bouquet of roses. I bit my lip looking at how beautiful they were; light pink more like white with dark pink tips. They were all blossomed and looked so rich, they were amazing. She brought them over to me placing them on the counter in front of me.

"Bella these are beautiful who are they from?"

Toni asked admiring the bouquet. I already know who they are from without even having to look for the card. So instead I lean in and smell them. I see Lauren jump up out of the corner of my eye and she snatches the card from the bouquet,

"To my Isabella, These Roses are just to show that I appreciate you and the wonderful, great, beautiful woman you are. Yours alone, Edward."

Lauren reads out loud and Rosalie quickly snatches the card out of her hand. "As in, the Edward Cullen? Oh my god you are dating him aren't you?" Toni says with entirely too much excitement. Rosalie hands me the card and I quickly pick up my purse and slide it into my wallet.

"Seriously Bella it's rather pathetic to send Roses to yourself and put a man like Edward Cullen's name on the card, don't you think."

Lauren says with a stupid smile on her face. I inhale a deep breath preparing to lay into her thick, when I realize there was no way for me to do it without telling her that we were indeed a couple. Telling her would be like me walking outside and telling the paparazzi.

"Lauren do me a favour, worry about Carmen finding out about you fucking her husband instead of my love life. She will fire and ruin you before she leaves him you stupid bitch."

I said and everyone in the room jaws dropped in surprise. I turn back to the mirror and tell Alice to finish up my makeup so that I could finish this and get the hell out of here. It stayed quiet until Rosalie broke out into hysterical laughter repeating what I said over and over again though honestly you could hardly make out what she was saying.

"It's not true."

Lauren says turning back to the mirror, "And yet I bet your ass won't say shit else to Bella will you?" Rosalie says then she left the dressing room still laughing. Once I was dressed we all went back on set and started on our next round of photos. With the way the guys were looking at me I was grateful for the blazer I was wearing over the dress.

When Lauren and I had to do our photo together I smiled because she looked completely pissed. We gave our fake smiles and posed together as if we were the best of friends. When it was the guys turn I sat down and Alice joked that I should win an Emmy for such a great job at pretending to like Lauren. I laugh and get ready to reply but I'm interrupted by a commotion at the elevators.

"I know it's a damn private shoot now get the hell out of my way."

I hear a familiar voice say and though he sounded harsh I knew it was the voice of my lovely boyfriend. I turn to see him and Emmett coming off of the elevators walking past the security guard that was standing there. I quickly get up from my seat and approach him with a smile on my face,

"You're back early."

"That's what happens when you own your own jet, you don't have to wait."

He tells me with that damn crooked grin on his face. "You are such a spoiled brat." I reply and he laughs stepping closer to me. I knew we had an audience but with him standing in front of me, looking at me the way he was doing right now I didn't seem to care.

"Did you get the roses?"

"Yes, and they were beautiful."

"They pale in comparison to my gorgeous girlfriend. By the way, have you seen her?"

He joked, "Ass." I say when I pinch his arm. He pulled me against him and planted a searing kiss on my lips. I melted into him and he took my lip into his mouth. I feel his hand resting just above my ass and I moan into his mouth when he presses me against him. He pecks my lips and says,

"Moan like that again and I'll put you over my shoulder and take you back to my place."

I feel my cheeks heat up and I place another peck on his lips, "I missed you." I inform him with I will admit a pout.

"I missed you too, why do you think I'm back early."

He says and I smile biting on my lip again, "Are you two love birds done, I need her for this next shot." I hear Melanie say from behind me and I laugh dropping my head on his chest. He kisses the top of my head,

"Go ahead I'll wait right here."

He tells me and I nod my head and walk back over to the shoot. I smile at a dumbfounded Lauren as I take my place on set to take some more group photos. I saw the scowl on Edward's face when Mike or Carlos placed their hands on my waist, when we all stood together. True Melanie told them to, but Mike's and Carlos' gentle squeeze did not go unnoticed.

"Alright, we're done with this set."

Melanie says putting her camera down. "Is this a break I would like to take _my_ girlfriend out for brunch?" Edward says placing a hard emphasis on the word my. It also didn't go unnoticed that he just told everyone in the room that I was his girlfriend, though I guess that kiss already confirmed that.

"Um sure Mr. Cullen everyone be back in an hour."

Melanie says and I shake my head and approach Edward, "Why do I feel like you just bullied her into giving everyone a break?" I ask him and he gives me that crooked grin again.

"Ali, Rose, you ladies joining us?"

He asked avoiding my question; they both agree. Well Alice agreed while Rose was honestly wrapped up in Emmett. Alice pouted and said she missed her Jazzy. I look up at Edward and watch his face go hard and then I know why when I hear Carlos behind me say,

"Damn Bella I guess that date tonight is out of the question uh?"

Now I'm not sure if he was joking or serious but the look on Edward's face said he didn't give a damn. "…Unless you plan on your family finding you in Lake Michigan." Edward replied so only the three of us heard him and that completely caught me by surprise. I turned and saw that Carlos face had turned red now,

"Edward he was joking."

"Yeah man Bella and I go way back."

Carlos says and I want him to just shut up already, "I know, and let's keep it there." Edward says holding me around my waist tighter then he was before. Carlos walks away without another word. I turn around and look up at Edward,

"That wasn't necessary."

"Maybe, but I don't like the way he was looking at you."

"What way?"

"You wouldn't see it, it's a man thing."

Edward replies and I roll my eyes at that remark, "Carlos knows there is nothing happening between him and I, and I hope you know that too."

I say and Edward looks down into my eyes, "I know it's just…" He stops and shakes his head and asks me if I'm ready to go. I told him I needed to change out of this outfit first. "I would like it a lot more if you kept it on; you look mouth watering in it." He tells me and I blush, and ask Alice if I am allowed to go outside in the dress since we are using it for the shoot.

"I don't see why not the company didn't buy it, I did."

She tells me and that was enough for me. I removed the blazer seeing that it was too hot outside to wear, and then I grab my purse. I catch Edward's eyes and blush at how intensely he was watching me. The five of us leave for whatever restaurant Edward was taking us to. Naturally the paparazzi were asking a million and one questions seeing Edward and I together. Edward only made it worse when he wrapped his hand around my waist walking me to the car. When went to a little bistro and of course we had no trouble getting a table with Edward Cullen with us. We were seated at a private corner table Edward requested saying this way the paparazzi wouldn't be able to get a clear picture of us this way and ruin our meal. Rose and Emmett sat across from us and Alice sat next to me.

"Lauren almost shit bricks when the two of you kissed."

Alice said and Rosalie and I laughed. They guys looked confused so we told Emmett and Edward what happened and they laughed at what my response to her was.

"Edward I think she'll do just fine on Saturday with your sliver tongued ass family members."

Emmett says and I look at Edward, I knew that Saturday was Edward's family cookout and I was beyond nervous. "Are they all like Emily?" I ask and Emmett laughs,

"No she's one of a kind, thankfully."

Edward says laughing, "Don't worry about it love, they'll love you. You're hard not to love." He tells me leaning into me and placing a kiss on my lips. What he said didn't go unnoticed to me and I wanted to ask him if he loved me because I was more than certain I was falling in love with him. I was too afraid to ask so instead I kissed him as passionately as he was kissing me right now.

"So are the two of you going public or something, because you are both getting more careless with this public affection?"

Rosalie says and I pull my lips from Edward's and smile, "No official statements at the moment, but they can speculate." I reply and Edward's eyes glow from my words and he pulls my chair closer to him and I giggle. He places a kiss on my neck and I squeeze his thigh under the table and massage it. I blush when I feel his erection twitch against my hand. "That's what you do to me on the daily basis, Isabella..." He says breathing against my ear. "…especially in this dress." He finishes, I tell him to behave and he actually pouts, I had to admit it was cute on him. We order our food and have a nice brunch together, joking around about Saturday; it didn't surprise me at all when Emmett asked Rose to go with him. Alice said she was thankful she wasn't going because she would probably kill Emily the next time she saw her. Honestly I worried that Rose and I might do the same. When they take us back to the shoot, Seth drives to the back entrance to get away from the press. Everyone climbs out leaving Edward and I alone and I pout because I don't want to get out of the car.

"You can spend the night at my place, or I could stay at yours."

Edward says nibbling on my ear. I bit back a moan feeling my panties becoming damp, "That sounds like a great idea, and either place is fine with me." I reply and I can feel his mouth against my neck. He places his hand on my thigh and slowly slides it up under my dress. I was literally about to come just from his caresses.

"My place, my bed is bigger and I want you Isabella."

He says and I quickly turn my head to look at him. "Tonight?" I ask him and he nods his head, "Every night love, but we can start with tonight." He replies with a grin and yup I devoured his mouth and came like nobody's business when his fingers brushed over my clit. Emmett's large hand banging on the roof of the car broke us apart and I laughed embarrassed.

"Is tonight alright with you?"

He asked me and I blushed when I said, "Right now is alright with me." Edward laughs cupping my face, "Our first time will not be in the back of this car, maybe our tenth." He says and I bit my lip smiling and my cheeks have to be a deep red by now.

"Can you two come on; we can't stay parked in the back this long."

Emmett says and I kiss Edward's lips again and tell him I'll see him later. He tells me to go home and pack and that he'll have Seth pick me up and bring me to his office. I complain that I can drive and he says that he would feel better if Seth picked me up in case James showed up outside of my place again. I didn't argue mostly because I didn't have the time. I kissed his lips again unable to resist and told him I couldn't wait to see him later.

**_Edward POV_**

I sat behind my desk and looked over the spread sheets Veronica just brought to my attention. I inhaled a deep breath seeing the drop in last month's numbers, it wasn't as large as the month before but it was obvious money was still being taken from the company. When Benjamin called me while I was in Washington it was to let me know that he found out that Sony had their hands on our blue print for the new netbook tablet. Of course my fucking Vice president had no idea how that happened.

"Veronica I'm going to have someone put a new code on your computer, only you, I and he will have it."

I inform her and she nods her head. "Hannah, call Riley Biers and let him know I need him to come in today." I say to the new assistant Jessica hired for me. This time I made certain to look into her credentials before I told Jessica to notify her that she had the job. I trusted Jessica but after the mess with Samantha I did not need a repeat.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen do you need anything else?"

Hannah asked me and I told her to call Victoria up to my office and to let Royce know he had until four today to get the files I asked for on my desk. She nodded her head and exited the room quickly. Veronica still stood in front of me biting her lip.

"Mr. Cullen I swear to you I have nothing to do with whoever is taking this money."

"I believe you Veronica but whoever asks you about that code on your computer once it's put on is not to get it and you are to notify me that they asked you."

"Yes Sir Mr. Cullen."

"Also Veronica I just want you to know that you're doing a great job, and I appreciate your loyalty to the company."

I tell her and she looks surprised by my words. I couldn't blame her; I didn't praise my employee's often. Alright before Isabella chewed my ear off about it I didn't praise them at all.

"Uh Thank You Mr. Cullen, I enjoy working for Masen Corp."

She replies to me, I smile at her and let her know she can go now. I drop the spread sheet on my desk and run my fingers through my hair.

"Mr. Cullen I have Time Magazine on the line."

Jessica says coming on over the intercom. If Jessica was telling me this I knew that they were not calling about Masen Corporation.

"What do they want Jessica?"

"To ask about your relationship with Ms. Swan, they claim to be doing an article on hot celebrity couples and would like to know if you are interested."

Jessica informs me and I honestly have to say it would be the perfect way to go public, but I needed to talk to Isabella first. Honestly the sneaking around was driving me crazy and though Isabella was right it wouldn't make the press back off. I wanted everyone to know we were together, I almost kicked Carlos ass at his little remark. Isabella didn't see his face when he said it and that was what really pissed me off.

I wouldn't be able to survive being discreet with her by my side for much longer, so it was either time magazine or I would be standing on the tallest building in Chicago and shouting that I was falling in love with Isabella Swan, "_Wait what?_" I said out loud completely caught off guard by my thoughts. Did I love Isabella? We've only known each other for five months and been dating for less than that. I hear Jessica repeating what she said. I figure she must have thought I was talking to her when I shouted,

"Jessica, tell them I'm in a meeting and to try back tomorrow."

I reply, "No problem." She says and the light goes out letting me know she disconnected from our conversation. I would talk to Isabella tonight about going public. There was a knock at my door and I knew if they got past Jessica it was someone I needed to talk to.

"Come in."

I yell and the door opens. Victoria walks in and she is holding a stake of magazines in her hand. "You called for me Mr. Cullen?" She asked and I motioned for her to take a seat.

"I want you to release a statement from the company about the expansion of the new hotel and it's opening next year."

"Yes Sir."

She says writing it down, "Also there was another drop in sales, make sure that doesn't get out." I inform her and again she nods her head and writes it down.

"What's with the magazines?"

I ask her and she looks up at me, "Most of the calls I've been getting are about you and Bella, I mean Ms. Swan. They want to know if she is working here, or if the two of you are dating. I am a P.R for Masen Corp not your personal life Mr. Cullen." Victoria says and this catches me by surprise,

"I didn't ask you to speak on my personal life because you know nothing about it. Just continue to tell them no comment."

"Fine, but you do know she was married to James before don't you? I mean Mr. Cullen she is practically the enemy herself, she could crumble this company with the information she knows. She's probably leeching just to get the story of her career."

Victoria tells me and I run my fingers through my hair annoyed, "Victoria I appreciate your concern about the company, but my relationship with Ms. Swan has nothing to do with Masen and it will stay that way. I also think it would be in your best interest to be mindful when you talk about her." I reply between clenched teeth and she inhales a deep breath and nods her head. I dismiss her and she exits the room quickly. I sit back in my seat and rub my hands over my face. Victoria was right about one thing, Isabella could crumble this company and me with the information she knew.

I moved the mouse on my desk waking my computer up and I smile because I have Isabella on my desktop. Isabella might have had the information to ruin me but I knew she would never use it to do that. I took a picture of her the night she stayed at my place and she was sleeping and mumbling my name. It was extremely interesting to watch her sleep, hear her call my name. I finished up some more work and Royce dropped off the file I asked for a quarter to four. I warned him that he was cutting it close and he apologized with some bogus excuse. I dismissed him then continued working when I received a text from Isabella.

**Seth just came to pick me up, be there soon ~B**

**Look forward to it, love. ~E**

I replied just when Hannah entered my office with Riley Biers. I told him what I needed him to do and called Veronica in so they could meet. Riley explained it to her and she looked lost. I told him to go ahead and place the code on her computer. I wrote the new pass code down on a sheet of paper and gave it to Riley. They left my office and I told Hannah to let Isabella right back when she arrived,

"Sure thing Mr. Cullen, would you like me to order you and Ms. Swan something to eat?"

"Yes and remember…"

"Ms. Swan cannot eat shell fish. I remember because it was on the important things to remember list, also Mr. Cullen I think you and Ms. Swan make a lovely couple."

Hannah says with a blush, "I'll go order you both something right now." She continues then she exits the room. I smile and go back to the work on my computer. Jessica comes on over the intercom letting me know that Benjamin needed to see me. I assure to allow him back, I watch him enter and he takes a seat in front of my desk. "What is it Benjamin?" I ask him knowing he wasn't coming in here with good news.

"Sony has started their prototype for the tablet, their behind because they don't have our technology but they have started constructing it."

"…And you still have no idea how this happened right?"

"I have an idea."

He says and I sit back with my eye brow raised, "Really? Who?" I ask curious to hear what he has come up with. He begins to tell me that he found out that Royce had been meeting with Sony about a job with them, also that Royce had been asking a lot of questions surrounding the status on the tablet. I pick up my phone and call down to tech and ask for Paul.

"Hello Mr. Cullen."

"Paul has Royce been down there asking about the status on the tablet?"

"Funny you should ask that, he just left."

Paul tells me and I look at Benjamin, "Do not tell him anything else about the tablet." I inform him and he tells me that he didn't. He told Royce that he couldn't give him any information without talking to me first.

"Good, how close are we?"

"Possibly it will be ready for the convention in September and ready to hit the market as soon as mid October."

"Great Job Paul, Keep the tablet under tight security unless I call you first no one is allowed down there if they do not work in tech."

I inform him, and then I hang up the phone. "Your grandfather would be proud of you; you're running this company like he did." Benjamin says and I smile. Benjamin worked eleven years for my grandfather; he was the only man I knew my grandfather hired personally. There was another knock at the door followed by Isabella's voice asking if it was alright for her to come in.

"Of course."

I reply and she walks in wearing a little black dress with a floral skirt. It was short as fuck and showed off her gorgeous legs. Her sunglasses rested on the top of her head holding her thick curls back from falling in front of her face. She smiled at me with a blush and I quickly stood up to greet her. She looks at Benjamin but I wave for her to come to me. I see Benjamin watching her and I want to break his nose for glaring at her the way he was doing.

I took Isabella's hand and pulled her to me placing a kiss on her lips. "You look amazing, love." I whisper against her lips and she takes my bottom lip into her mouth snaking her hand up my chest and into my hair. Then I hear Benjamin clears his throat and I place one good deep kiss on her lips and then glare at Benjamin,

"Is there a problem?"

"This is _a_ business…"

"Yes my business and my office…"

I say and I feel Isabella hand tighten on my back then she makes small circles as if to calm me. "Can I be blunt and honest with you Edward?" He asked me and I inhale a deep breath and nod my head,

"Do you really believe this…"

He says waving his hand at Isabella and I, "…is a good idea. You are putting the company in jeopardy again because of some woman." He continues and I look at him with a raised brow,

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I only mean that you haven't been focused, you get distracted by these women. Also that she works for KBC news channel only makes it worse."

"Edward knows I would never do anything to hurt him, or this company."

"No offense young lady, but that's what they all say."

Benjamin replies and I've heard enough. "Benjamin my personal life will not affect MY Company. You don't know a damn thing about Isabella or anything else for that matter. Now I respect you because you were a good man to my grandfather, but you will not stand in my fucking office and disrespect me and especially not her." I bark and Isabella starts those small circles on my back again,

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to, I just know your grandfather wouldn't approve of it…"

"…get out Benjamin."

I say cutting him off, "I'm only saying that you are risking a lot for her and I hope you both understand that. I love this company as if I had the Masen blood in my veins and I don't want to see it fall apart." Benjamin says and I point to the door saying nothing verbally. He nods his head tells us to have a good night and exits the room. Isabella stands in front of me now placing my face between her hands.

"I would never do anything to hurt you Edward, you mean everything to me."

She says and I take one of her hands from my cheek and kiss her palm. I smiled from her declaration, because she meant everything to me as well. "I know you wouldn't Isabella, fuck everything he said. How did the rest of the shoot go?" I ask and she starts to laugh,

"Lauren all of a sudden became my best friend."

"Hey you never know maybe she can start having girls night with you ladies."

I tease and she slaps my chest, "No funny. I also think you scared the hell out of Carlos, he look afraid to talk to me." I smile proud of that,

"Good."

"Not good Edward. He and I have this job because of our great television chemistry, the rest of the shoot was so awkward."

"As long as he understands you are my woman, we have no problem."

I reply and she rolls her eyes at me, "You sound like a caveman." She says pulling away from me and I hit my chest with my fist and say,

"You my woman, me not share."

She tosses her head back laughing hysterically and there is a knock at the door. I tell whoever it is to come in and Hannah enters with are food.

"Hello Ms. Swan, oh I love your shoes."

Hannah says and Isabella smiles, "Hi Hannah and thank you, though they are killer on my feet." Isabella replies and Hannah places are food down on the coffee table in the sitting portion of my office.

"Maybe Mr. Cullen could give you a foot massage."

Hannah says with a smile and Isabella laughs, "Best idea I've heard all day." Isabella agrees smiling at me. I kiss her forehead and whisper in her ear that I planned to massage more than just her feet. Isabella cheeks turns that shade of pink I loved on her, honestly it was why I picked the color roses I did, they reminded me of when I would make her blush.

"Do you need anything else Mr. Cullen?"

"No Hannah, you and Jessica can actually finish up those reports and leave for the day."

"Alright, have a good night Mr. Cullen you too Ms. Swan."

Hannah says we tell her good night and she leaves my office, "I like her." Isabella says and I laugh walking over to the couch.

"Not surprised, when I checked her credentials I saw she was in school for journalism and was here to finish paying for school. Jessica said when she interviews her, she actually asked if there was a chance she would be meeting you since she heard you would be working here."

I reply and Isabella laughs. Isabella sits down next to me and we eat while I look over the last bit of work I had for the night. It honestly wasn't the last but it would be because I had someone to tend to tonight that needed and deserved my undivided attention. I watched her eat and I even though that was sexy when she did it. I thought about how I wanted to take her to some of my favourite places, let the world see the goddess that I called my girlfriend. I them remembered Time magazine's call earlier,

"Isabella how do you feel about us going public?"

"It doesn't bother me; I mean this press is already up our ass anyway."

She answers and I smile, "But Edward we are not doing some huge press conference." She continues and a deep laugh comes from my gut.

"That's not what I was thinking, at all though it may not be a bad idea."

I joke and she slaps my arm with a smile, "Seriously though love, Time magazine called me about some celebrity couple special they are doing and wanted to know if we were interested. It's honestly just them wanting to be the first to have the confirmation, but if I'm going to trust any form of media to so this it would be them." I inform her and she nods her head,

"So I have to be in a magazine for millions to see?"

"It will be the same millions that see your billboards."

I reply and she groans putting her head on my shoulder. "Plus at least this time it will be with someone you like." I say and she laughs,

"What do you think?"

"I think it would be the best way to go public, not flashy."

"When is the stupid magazine doing the article?"

She asked and I laughed, "I don't know, I told them to call back tomorrow so I could talk to you first." I reply and she takes my hand and laces our fingers,

"What if we do this making it all in print and final, and then you break up with me and I have that stupid magazine as a reminder?"

"Isabella I could never leave you, you've imprinted on all of my senses ruining me for other women. So the question should be What if you break up with me and I have that stupid magazine as a reminder?"

I ask in return and she looks up at me from under her lashes. "I would never break up with you Cullen; you're kind of stuck with me until you get tired of me." She says with a deeper blush hitting her cheeks. I lift her face and run my thumb over her bottom lip,

"I could never get tired of you Isabella."

I enlighten her, and then I lower my lips to kiss her hard on the mouth. Her fingers enter my hair fisting it and making me groan into her mouth. I quickly lift her up into my lap and she straddles me. She then grinds into my erection while gently sucking on my tongue. I grip the back of her neck fisting her hair and pressing her lips tighter against mine. I wanted to inhale her, consume her, and have her in every way possible. I could tell when she was struggling to catch her breath so I release her mouth and placed kisses along her jaw and neck.

"Edward you are driving me insane."

She husked out against my ear still grinding her hips into me, "Damn it Isabella that feels good." I say when she presses down and swivel her hips. The only thing separating us was our damn clothes. I press my hand into her mid back when I suck the skin on her neck into my mouth. She groans and bucks against me. I travel my other hand over her bare legs until it's filled with one of her perfect ass cheeks. Feeling her flesh in my hand made me want to touch more of her so I slid my fingers into her underwear and glided then along her folds.

"Mm, baby that feels good."

She moaned and I licked from her collar bone to her ear, I take the jewel lobe into my mouth, "I want you to come around my fingers, can you do that for me?" I say entering two fingers inside of her, fuck she was so wet. She gripped my shoulders and nodded her head yes to my question. I slowly pump my fingers in and out of her watching her face as I did this. Her lips were parted, her eyes fluttering closed and her face a dark pink. She looked beautiful. I swirled and curled my fingers inside of her and she started to rock against my hand.

"I'm close…"

She moaned and I palmed her rubbing over her clit, she whimpered wrapping her arms around me and riding my hand faster. I picked up my pace needing her to come, watching her gave me pleasure. She fisted my hair again and I took her mouth massaging and finger her faster and faster. She moaned into my mouth and then I felt her tighten around me.

"Come on love, come for me."

I whisper against her lips and she does after a few more strokes of my fingers. I devour her mouth as my cock grows painfully begging to be inside of her soft, wet, tight folds. Fuck I needed to feel her come around my cock next time or I was going to die.

"Uh I want to do that again, but wrapped around your dick."

Isabella says in my ear pulling on my belt buckle. I stop her hands and she pouts, god that fucking pout was adorable. "I thought you said tonight." She says and I cup her face with my hand,

"Yes tonight Isabella. I want you; I want you too much for it to be quick because we're in my office. I want to savour the moment, to feed on it and prolong it. I'll want you again and again and again."

I inform her placing kiss after kiss on her lips. She bits down on her bottom lip looking at me, "Then I think you need to get home Mr. Cullen." Comes her reply. We both get up and I shut off everything in my office and we quickly leave for my place. I planned to make love to Isabella for the rest of the night and most of tomorrow morning before I had to drag myself back into work.

**_Narrators POV_**

Edward sat on the bed and waited for her to exit the bathroom. He ran his fingers through his hair feeling as nervous as a virgin on his first night. He pulled the sheets back on the bed, made sure the wine he brought into the room was still chilled, and changed the lighting in the room a few times before he was satisfied with it. He couldn't stop worrying that he would mess up somehow, say the wrong thing, touch her the wrong way, or come before she does. It was a man's worse nightmare to mess up the first time you sleep with your woman.

Bella stood inside of the bathroom with much of the same thoughts, what if she couldn't please him, what if he went soft once he saw her naked, what if she doesn't live up to his fantasy? It was eating her alive, but she wanted him. She looked herself over again in the mirror and admired the black negligee, with red trimming she wore. She brought it after she left the photo shoot, knowing what they planned to do tonight. It all made her nervous and she wanted to make certain she appealed to him. She messed her hair to give the sex look and inhaled a deep breath.

Edward inhaled deeply hearing the door knob turn. When the door opened his mouth fell ajar at the goddess that stood looking back at him. Bella bit down on her lip as her cheeks flushed from the obvious desire she saw in his eyes. _How could I have thought he wouldn't find me attractive?_ She asked herself, Edward gave her that crooked grin she loved so much and she almost melted in the matching panties she was wearing. Edward got up from the bed and walked over to her.

"You look…fuck you look amazing Isabella."

He tells her having trouble forming words as he looked at her. "I take that as you like it." She says and he cups her face and places a kiss on her lips to show just how much he like it. His lips were warm and sweet against hers and she wanted him, she wanted to feel his cock inside of her. Edward kissed her slowly, savoring the taste and feel of her mouth. It was with a much more gentle tenderness then she was used to and it took her breath away. Edward encouraged her to part her lips needing to taste more of her. When she did, she felt his thick tongue, warm, moist and searching for hers. Bella wrapped her arms around him pressing into him and eagerly returning his kiss.

"Bed. Now."

She gets out between kisses and Edward quickly picks her up. Bella wraps her arms and legs around him as their lips never break apart. Once they reach the bed Edward slowly lowers her and presses his erection into her, wanting her to feel what she was doing to him. She moans against his mouth and fist his hair deepening their kiss. Edward slides his hands over her smooth thighs and gripped her ass pressing her against him.

"You have on too many clothes Isabella."

He told her placing a kiss on her jaw now, Bella giggled and his dick twitched in response to the sweet noise. "Then take them off Edward." She replies and he peels her clothing off slowly kissing every creamy part of her skin he revealed. He lingered for a long time over her breast, sucking, and licking until she whimpered how badly she needed him. When he removed her silk panties he places an opened mouth kiss on her pretty folds and her hips rose from the bed for more. Edward smiled spreading her legs and then slowly licking along each crease and wrinkle, sucking in and swirling his tongue around what entered his mouth. He consumed her loving her sweet taste. She was in his blood whether he was ready to admit it or not and there was no getting rid of her, ever.

Bella could feel the build-up in her stomach and she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. His tongue was thick, long, gifted, and perfect. She couldn't think anymore when she felt his amazing tongue enter her. Her legs tighten around his head and she fists his hair in her hand as she guides him to stay where he is. She cries out as her release hits her hard. Edward takes in all over her juices moaning from the pleasure he was getting from tasting her. Once her legs relaxed around him and he came up from between her thighs and placed a kiss on her lips. He then stood up and undressed.

Bella sat up on her elbows and watched him. A fresh surge of dampness came over her watching and admiring him. He had an absolutely beautiful body with broad shoulders, hard abs, and narrow hips with that delicious V leading down to his large thick cock with the bulging solid pink head.

"You're beautiful Edward."

She tells him and he smiles, "No love you're the beautiful one in this relationship." He informs her reaching for a condom and sheathing his self. He slips in between her thighs, hovering over her. His dick rubbed against her folds and they both closed their eyes from the warmth and touch.

"Are you sure Isabella?"

"Yes."

She answers him breathlessly. Edward's dick presses into her clit and then into her entrance. Their eyes lock as he begins to enter her, he groans at how tight she feels around him, warm, moist. He takes his time inch by glorious inch and she inhales welcoming him into her body. He filled her tight space, stretching her to accommodate the length of him. Once he feels her fully he starts to move in slow, measured strokes, they're mind numbing torturous strokes leaving her wanting, needing more of him. Edward placed his hand by her head and deepened his stokes. Bella felt her orgasm already and it was tight, dominating her senses. Edward felt her and knew she was coming.

"Let go."

He tells her against her ear pushing deeper into her. Bella elevates her legs allowing Edward to slip deeper inside of her and they both moan. She was so; warm, tight and soft like velvet and he wanted to stay in her forever. When he pushed into her again, Isabella convulsed around him and he had to freeze his movement to keep from exploding. Her breathing was uneven as she tried to contain it. Edward kisses her cheeks, nose and forehead telling her how great it felt feeling her come around him. He starts his strokes again and Bella pushes her hips up from the bed to meet his downward thrust.

"Harder."

She orders and he hitches her leg over his hip. He pumps harder into her and she fists her hands tighter into his hair moaning his name over and over again. "Ah you feel amazing Isabella." He says into her ear gripping her hair into his hand and she whimpers her reply. When he gyrates his hips banging into her repeatedly her next orgasm is close, stronger than the previous. Edward could feel every muscle of her walls working, sucking him in and claiming him.

Having her wrapped around him inflamed an inferno far beyond any passion he ever experienced. Never had he given, taken and shared like he was doing with her. His thrust was demanding, wild and needy as he united their bodies repeatedly in a fiery passion. Her nails dug into his back with every thrust, and moan of his name escaping from her lips. He devoured her mouth, drowning out her whimpers of passion when he quickened his pace.

He knew he wouldn't last when she came around him again so he kisses her lips with more desire burning through his blood and strokes her faster and harder as she gasped out in satisfaction. The kiss grows heated, desperately needing the other like a life line. Bella places her hand on his back feeling his muscles flex with every re-entry he made into her body.

"Come with me, love."

He told her and she rolled her hips in response driving him crazy, "Edward please…" she moaned and he interlaced their hands and pummelled into her. They looked at each other never breaking eye contact and saw the unspoken words resting in the other's eyes. Their coming together came sudden and hard, Isabella shuddered under him speaking incoherently and unable to control his body anymore he came being hit by her explosive rush washing over him. _Yes, she is it for me_, He told his self as he kissed her lips, jaw, and neck.

* * *

><p><strong>They finally did it! And the photo shoot was priceless, I love them!<strong>

**So what do you have to say about the chapter? Next Chapter Cookout with the Cullens/Masens!**

**So that was from my point of view because I couldn't decide who POV to write it from sorry for any confusion.**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	19. A Family Affair

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Family Affair<em>**

**_Edward POV_**

I heard my damn cell phone beep, once then twice and I groaned tossing my hand out to reach for my pants to take my cell phone out my pocket. The first message was from Jessica about some file she was emailing me to look at and the second was from Bree.

**Hope you're looking forward to spending the day with the catastrophe we call our family, mom said to be here by one. ~Bumble Bree**

I placed the phone on my nightstand and pulled at my hair. Today was the Cullen/Masen family cookout and it was the first one since my grandfather died. If it wasn't for my mother I wouldn't be showing my face at all. I pulled myself up in the bed and laid back against the pillows. Like most family members they knew how to piss me off, luckily I was going to have Isabella with me today. I looked down at her still sleeping body and brushed hair out her face and kissed her forehead before I climbed out of the bed.

I went to the bathroom and took care of the morning ritual of brushing my teeth, washing my face and taking a leak. Then I headed to my office to check the email Jessica was sending me. I pressed the on button for the computer and took a seat behind my desk. I picked up the remote to cut the television on to see what the weather was going to be like today. Sadly the first thing to pop up on my television was an episode of TMZ, and ironically enough I was the topic.

"Edward Cullen was spotted with Isabella Swan again yesterday."

One of the reporters said, showing a picture of Isabella and me going to lunch at a bistro near my office. "Have they confirmed that they're together?" Someone else asked and I wasn't sure why in the hell I was watching this,

"No, they always say no comment, but we caught up with Isabella's fellow co-star Lauren and she said that the couple was hot and heavy."

The man said and I smiled then turned the channel to see the weather. Once the computer was finished loading I opened my email and checked what Jessica and sent to me. I was hoping like hell it was something to piss me off. She titled it as urgent and I quickly opened it and the first line said **_I know you said no work today but this is important._** I read through the email and then clicked on the attachment she provided. It was new spread sheets from Veronica for last month's sales and earnings. It seems that they located the money that was being embezzled from last month's earnings.

The email said that apparently when we changed the pass code on her computer it stopped the transaction. The Volturi traced it to a Swiss bank account in Rio de Janeiro, with the Allis Bob Manhattan. Jessica also attached a list; Veronica gave her the names of people that asked about getting access to her computer. I found it amazing the number of people asking to get into the companies finance files. It didn't go unnoticed that, Royce, Benjamin and Laurent asked for the code. The only one that made since to ask was Benjamin. Royce was becoming more and more of my prime fucking suspect, and Laurent had some explaining to do.

"I rolled over and you weren't in the bed."

I heard Isabella say from the door way of the office. I looked up at her and had to swallow hard to keep from drooling. She put on one of my shirts and fuck she looked amazing as hell in it. I admired the length of her as she stands there with her hand on her hip obviously waiting for me to say something.

"I'm sorry love; Jessica sent me an email she said was urgent."

I tell her sitting back in my chair and she pouted, "If work made you get out of bed with me, maybe I'm not doing my job correctly." She says and I grin at her.

"Trust me you are doing your job perfectly. How did you sleep?"

I ask her, she closes my office door and walks further into the room. She comes over to me and straddles my lap. "I slept like a baby until I realized my extremely handsome boyfriend wasn't in bed with me." She replies and I kiss her lips softly.

"It was important, look."

I tell her turning her to the computer. She reads the email and I watch the smile spread across her face. "This is great news!" Isabella practically yelled in excitement. I kissed the back of her neck, "It is, the Volutri are dealing with it now and will contact me if necessary." I inform her now closing the files on the computer. She bits her lip at the picture on my desk top, "When did you take that?" She asked me and I placed another kiss on her neck. "Last time you stayed the night." I reply referring to the first night we made love. She turns herself in my lap and runs her fingers through my hair.

"So does that e-mail mean I get you to myself today, no sharing with Masen Corp?"

"You'll have to share me with my family love, but you'll have my undivided attention."

I reply and she bits her lip blushing deeply. "What if your family doesn't like me?" She asked me now playing with the waist band of my pants. I held her chin in my hand making her look at me,

"That's impossible, but it doesn't matter because it wouldn't change the way I feel about you."

I inform her and she smiles the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen. I thought about the trip I was planning to take in August, well I wasn't taking it without her.

"What are you doing the last two weeks of August Isabella?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question woman."

I say smacking her ass and making her laugh, "Nothing, it will be the last two weeks before the show starts." She answers and I twirl a strain of her hair around my finger.

"What do you think about going away with me for two weeks?"

I ask her nervously. Any other woman was simple but Isabella was different, she was important and I didn't want it to appear that I was forcing things to move too fast. Isabella bit her lip,

"Do you want me to?"

"That's why I asked love."

I said with a laugh and she giggled, and my cock was awake instantly. "Where are we going?" she asked me and I grinned at her,

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course, wouldn't want you taking some other woman."

She joked and I laughed again, "Not in this life time, and where we are going is a secret my love." I reply and she pouts again. I kiss her lips once, then twice and she fist my hair deepening our kiss. I run my hand up the back of her neck and play with the hairs there. Our kiss deepens and she starts to rock against my hard cock causing me to moan into her mouth from the friction.

"Edward I want you again."

She moans against my mouth, grinding her center into my hard dick some more. I quickly slide my hands under the shirt she's wearing and fill my hands with her ass. I pull my lips away from hers when I realize she's not wearing any underwear. She grins at me,

"Young lady where are your panties?"

"My boyfriend ripped them off of me last night."

She says placing kisses on my bare chest. Her tongue flicks against my nipple and I quickly lift her up and place her down on my desk. Fuck I wanted her, to burry myself deep inside of her. I massage her legs gently and she looks down at me with dark eyes.

"What do you want Isabella?"

I ask her placing soft kisses against her inner thighs while keeping my eyes on hers. "I want you inside of me." She tells me and I grin at her and then swirl my tongue around the skin on her leg then take it into my mouth knowing I would be leaving a mark on her inner thigh.

"What part of me do you want inside of you Isabella, my finger…"

I ask then I slid my finger into her slick folds and she bucked her hips against my hand. I slid another finger inside of her and she moaned. I pumped my fingers in and out of faster and faster wanting, needing to watch her come around my fingers. She was wet dripping, her beautiful pink pussy glassines with her sweet nectar and I knew I needed to taste her next. I flipped my hand and curled my fingers inside of her touching a new pressure point I found in her a last night.

"Edward I'm close…"

She moaned biting her lip and I looked up into her eyes. Her face was flushed, eyes dark. "Come on love let's get this first one out of the way. I say entering a third finger and pumping and curling faster. I used my thumb to massage her clit forcefully and her hips bucked up for more. I placed a kiss on her tiny hard mound between her thighs and she moaned loudly as she came around my fingers. I wasn't done with her. I wanted to watch her come again.

"…You still didn't answer me love. What part of me do you want inside of you, my tongue..."

I say and lift her legs up on the arm rest of my chair and dip my tongue into her pink abyss. "Ah fuck." Isabella barks out fisting my hair now. No matter how many times I took her this way her taste was still just as delicious as the first time. I used my tongue to trace the entrance of her canal and then entered it inside of her again tasting her succulent rare flavor. I gripped both her thighs and devoured her, sucking nibbling and lapping up every part of her. I allowed my tongue to glide over the velvet walls of her passage and I growled getting hit harder with her taste and smell.

I gripped both of her thighs in my hands and devoured her, feasted on her until she erupted into my mouth. I moaned because she tasted so fucking good. "…Answer me Isabella, what part of me do you want inside of you?" I ask her again kissing her inner thighs and her breathing is erratic now.

"I want your long, hard, thick cock inside of me Edward."

She replied between breaths. I smiled as I stood up from my chair. "How do you want it Isabella?" I asked and she bit her lip pulling on the waist band of my pajama pants. I stood between her legs and slowly unbutton the shirt revealing the rest of her nude body. I toss the shirt to the floor and run my hand up her stomach over her perfect breast. She set back on her elbows as I leaned in and took her pink nipples into my mouth. I bite gently then suck more of her breast into my mouth, her skin hot, exquisite. I press my hips into her, my hard vessel against her heated moist center that was waiting for me.

"Edward please just fuck me already."

She moans out and I lean up and place a kiss on her lips, "Take him out and put him where you want him." I tell her and she sits up and pushes my pants down over my hips, allowing my hard cock to be released from its confinement. I watched her eyes gloss over in pure lust as she looked down at my erection. Her little hand wrapped around me and I closed my eyes from the warmth and pleasure this alone gave me. She then slid her thumb over my tip spreading the pre cum that started to ooze out. She smiled at me then placed that same thumb into her mouth and moaned. That was enough for me; I pushed everything but the computer itself off of the desk and then gripped her hair in my hand forcing her to look up at me, she went to guide me inside of her and I stopped her movements,

"Love we don't have a condom."

I remembered, we used the last one four this morning. Last night was our first time together since the day we first slept with each other, so I was more than eager to be inside of her last night. She bit her lip looking to be having the same dilemma. "I'm on birth control, I get the shot." She tells me and her cheeks blush and she starts to nibble on her bottom lip revealing her nervousness of what she was suggesting. I cup her face in my hand and she said,

"I mean we could if you trust me…god I feel stupid, never mind."

She says and I quickly devour her mouth sucking her bottom lip into my mouth. "I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone Isabella." I mumble against her lips. Our kiss grows more intense, heated as I grip the back of her neck. Hell I loved kissing her, touching her, being inside of her. My cock twitched against her and she moaned,

"Are you sure Edward I mean…"

"Isabella shut up, lay back and let me fuck you like you requested."

I say placing kisses against her jaw, she giggles and my dick twitches again. "What's taking you so long?" She asked me and I placed the head of my cock against her clit and she moaned loudly. Then I slid it down further until I hit her erect lips and slid my solid cock in between them. I had to hold my breath to keep from coming too soon. She felt incredible around me, no barrier between us, just flesh against flesh.

"Shit you're so warm and wet love."

I say once I fill her fully, and completely sheathing myself around her moist, soft, tight walls. "Mmm Edward you feel so good inside of me." She says gripping onto my biceps as I start my slow long strokes into her. I wanted to stay in her forever, just like this until the day I died. I looked down into her gorgeous face and she was looking back at me biting on her lip as she accepted every thrust I made. Her nails scrapped over my arms as her skin started to blush again.

"Edward harder."

She demands and I hold on to her shoulder and thrust into her more urgently. I knew she was close and I needed to feel her come around me this way, I needed to bring my woman to ecstasy. I take one of her legs and place it on my shoulder and she takes in a deep breath moaning loudly from this new angle. Her body sucked me in, claimed me and I went willingly driving into her more eagerly wanting to watch her shuddered under me. She was so wet it was making me crazy trying to hold back my on release. I held her ankle up on my shoulder and kissed her calf as I continued my solid strokes into her body.

"Jesus Edward I'm about to come, please go faster…"

She moans and I lean over her causing her leg to go up further and she cried out as I made harder, faster thrust into her body. I felt her hot release wash over me and I growled taking her mouth as I pumped more rapidly needing to feel her do that again. I took both her hands pinning them over her head and diving deeper and deeper into her feminine cavity as she whimpers incoherent words against my mouth. I felt the sweat on my forehead sliding down my face as I worked her body over. Each thrust more powerful than the one before, I swiveled my hips into her and she fisted my hair biting hard down on my lip.

"Don't stop just like that…"

She moaned against my ear, and then she took my ear lobe into her mouth. I used one hand to keep her hands over her head and the other to hold her hips. Her walls clamped down on me and I knew she was close, her legs wrapped around my waist pushing me into her harder. I swirled my tongue around her neck, while pumping into her faster and faster, until she screamed out her release. God feeling her come around me raw was the best feeling in the world, I was close but I needed to feel her come again just one more time. I would be able to survive the rest of the day, well all afternoon if she did. I kissed her chin then her lips again,

"I want to feel you come on my dick again Isabella, can you do that for me?"

I ask her moving in and out of her slowly now, "Fuck you're trying to kill me Edward." She says taking my lip into her mouth.

"I love watching, feeling, making you come Isabella, I think I found my new purpose in life."

I reply then I kiss her deeply while lifting her from my desk, "I want you to ride me Isabella…" I husk out against her ear and she moans, "Edward I…" I knew she was about to tell me that she wasn't ready for that. I swore I wanted to shoot James when Isabella told me that they had only had sex missionary her entire marriage. She was as inexperienced as a virgin in many areas when it came to love making and I was more than willing to teach her.

"Its ok baby…I'll show you a different position, bend over the desk for me love."

I tell her lowering her to the floor. She bits her lip and leans over the desk like I asked. I kicked my pants off and stood behind her. I encourage her to spread her legs apart some more then tell her to arch her back and relax. I slowly enter her from behind and she moans loudly again. I push myself into her completely, and she drops her head on my desk.

"Good god that feels fan-fucking-tastic."

She growls as I make long, hard thrust into her. I lean forward and kiss along her spine as I reach up and grip her hair into my hand. There was no place I would rather be right now, then inside of her, loving her in the most intimate way known to man. I felt her walls tighten around me and smiled that she was close already. I used my left hand to wrap around her to pluck and pull at her clit as I plunged into her deep hole of heaven feverishly.

"Fuck I'm close…"

I growl against her back and she whimpers rocking her hips back to meet my thrust perfectly. I felt the knot in my stomach, the tightness in my balls and the painful pulsing of my cock as I pounded into her. I continued to move my fingers over her hard clit refusing to come without her, she tossed her ass back begging me to go faster, deeper, harder and I did. I placed my right hand over hers interlacing our fingers while I attacked her neck. When her walls clamped down on me this time it was tighter, she claimed me permanently, branded my cock with the walls of her sweet chasm.

"Eddwaaaarrdddd…."

She moaned dragging out my name and I growled biting her neck as I came the hardest I had in my entire life. My release spilled into her and I pumped a few more times before going slump on her back. Both of our breathing was erratic, bodies moist from our own and each other's sweat. I kissed her back, "Ma Vie, Mon amour." I whisper in French as I slide my tongue up the length of her spine. She shudders and squeezes my hand that was still interlaced with hers.

"That was amazing."

She says and I slowly pull out of her and smile because my cock is covered in her juices. I help her stand up straight and she turns and looks at me. "That was better than amazing love, and after the cook out I want a repeat." I inform her then kiss her lips softly, she giggles and my cock twitches from the beautiful sound,

"What day is it? 'See how many times Isabella can come in a day?' "

"I'm alright with that, so far I have you at eight, three last night, and five in here alone."

I reply with what I know is a smug grin on my face, "Which by the way will probably mean I won't be able to walk." She says with her little finger pointing into my chest.

"I can carry you, all day if you want me to."

"Oh shut it Edward, what time do we have to be at your parent's house."

"One, so I have time to run you a bath."

I reply running my fingers through her hair, "And just what will you be doing while I'm in the tub?" She asked me placing kisses on my bare chest, I was starting to get the impression that she like me shirtless. I lifted her chin so she was looking at me,

"I'll take my shower in the hall bathroom, and then email Jessica back."

Isabella pouted and I kissed her lips, "I swear love, I'll be done with work the moment you are out of the tub." I inform her and she inhales a deep breath and step back out of my hold.

"I want bubbles"

"Yes ma'am."

"…And I plan to sit in there for at least an hour and turn into a prune. Enough time for you to finish work."

She says then picks up the shirt she wore into my office and slid it back on. I grin at her and pull my pants back on as I watch her leave out of the office. I laugh when I hear Isabella say good morning to Heidi and Heidi's response was,

"I bet it is dear."

I knew Isabella was more than likely red from her comment. I go and run Isabella her bath and help her into the warm water. She moans and I have to tell myself that she's taking the bath because of me and my dick would have to wait.

"Do you need anything else love before I go?"

"No, go work mad man."

She tells me and I kiss her lips deeply before leaving the bathroom. I walk to the kitchen first to get a cup of coffee and Heidi smiles at me.

"Don't take this the wrong way Edward, but I think I need to move out, between you and Emmett I will get no sleep."

She says and I laugh, "Sorry." I say grabbing a coffee mug off the tray Heidi had sitting out. "Don't apologize. Love is too beautiful and pure and you should never apologize for it." She tells me and I look at her over the rim of my cup with my brow raised.

"Try and deny it Edward, but you love that young woman even Ray Charles could see that. Now I'll be late to the cook out, my son is coming with me this year."

"Really? So I finally get to meet this son you always claim to have?"

I say with a smile and she actually blushes. I never saw a picture of Heidi's son, hell I didn't even know his name. I knew that she called him Mac she said it was from his middle name. She tried to say it was to keep work and her personal life separate, which never made sense to any of us.

"Yes Edward you finally get to meet Mac."

"Good."

I reply and she smiles, I tell her that I'm going to shower and finish up some last minute work while Isabella is in the tub. She nods her head and says she'll make a small breakfast for the two of us. I take my shower first and dress in a in a pair of black cargo shorts, white tennis sneakers and a light blue button up. I rolled the sleeves up and put on my watch. I can hear Isabella in the bathroom splashing the water.

"You alright in there, love?"

"Yes, now go work, you only have…"

She paused and I heard more splashing then she said, "…thirty-two minutes until I get out." I laugh and tell her I'll be done in thirty-two minutes. I walk to my office and pull up Jessica's email and quickly send her an email back and tell her to have a great 4th if July. I make a call to the Volutri and they tell me that the bank in Rio has never met the man that opened the account and that it was all by phone. They told me they would continue to look into it and I thanked them then hung up. I went to click my computer off when I received another email. It was from Paul, he had a new idea and changes to the tablet and wanted me to look it over. I looked through the details he sent me and had to admit I liked this idea better. I email him back and asked would it delay production. He quickly replied with a no, and I told him to continue with the new idea.

"Are you finished?"

I heard Isabella ask from the office door, I looked up and she stood there in a strapless white dress, with multicolour flower prints on it. The dress stopped just pass her knee and she wore a pair of white wedged shoes on her feet. I noticed she most have done her toes in the bathroom because they were painted the same pink as the ribbon that wrapped around her waist of the dress. Her hair looked thicker than usual with curls and her face was radiant, she was literally a work of art.

"Are you going to answer me or just look at me Mr. Cullen?"

She asked me with a smirk on her face and I returned it with my crooked grin. "I was admiring how beautiful you look, very summery and elegant." I tell her and she blushes and walks into the room. She comes and sits in my lap.

"Thank you, you look delicious."

She says and I laugh, "Heidi made us some breakfast." I inform her and she nods her head. "I know. She just left." Isabella tells me and I nod my head and look onto those russet eyes that were consuming me.

"So what should I expect at this cookout, multi Emily types, or sweethearts like your parents and Bree?"

She asked me and I laughed, "That depends on who you are talking to. My mother has a sister, Elizabeth she's a piece of work. She has two kids my cousins Priscilla and Eric. They're no better if not in some ways worse. They don't have the same father, my Aunt Elizabeth has been married and divorced four times last I checked unless she has a new husband when we arrive at the cookout. My cousin Eric has three children all out of wedlock with three different women." I inform her and laugh at how large her eyes get,

"Eric let his money do his talking, which in the end caused him to now pay three child support checks. My grandfather has a brother, Uncle Chester, he has two kids Joanna and William, and they also have two kids a piece. My Aunt Joanna has Lydia who sadly is like another Emily and Grace who is literally my favourite cousin on my mother's side, she has a little girl named Rain."

I continue and Isabella smiles, "That's pretty, and don't be upset when I constantly ask you people's name. I mean we haven't even gotten to your father side yet and I think I forgot at least two names." Isabella says and I laugh and kiss her lips.

"You only need to worry about those important to me, because I like when the people most important to me know each other."

I inform her and she blushes, "We should go have breakfast, it's a long drive to your parents place. I googled it yesterday." She tells me and I laugh,

"What is it with you Swans googling everything?"

I tease remembering when Charlie said he googled me. She laughs getting up from my lap and taking my hand. We go and have breakfast until Seth calls me to let me know he's outside.

"Did you pack a swim suit?"

I asked realizing I never said anything to her about it. "Yes, Bree called me yesterday and said I should bring one. Apparently there will be water polo guys against girls." Isabella says and I smile at her,

"Yeah, but the guys win every year."

"We'll see, I may not be athletic but Rose is."

Isabella says I smiled because this would be interesting since Emmett was competitive. "Now no offense, but I didn't know you rich folk did the whole sports playing and family games. I thought it would be a whole bunch of people with their head up their asses." She says and I laugh hysterically.

"On my mother's side yes, but my father's side despite the money are real down to earth. It's why my mother started the yearly cookouts; she said hopefully they would rub off on them."

I told her and she laughed. We grabbed the bag she had her swim suit in and I tossed my trunks inside of her bag and we left. I turned off my phone which was starting to become a habit when I was with her. I figured anyone who needed to call me and it was urgent would call Jessica, and she had Emmett and Isabella's number. Emmett drove behind us to my parent's house and Isabella was chewing on her lip. I pulled her tighter against me and pulled her lips from between her teeth.

"Relax, they'll love you."

I tell her kissing her shoulder. "You know my mother already does, she invited you before I even had the chance to."I remind her and she smiles at me. When we arrive on my parent's estate I had to put in their pass code to get through the gates. As we drove up the road I heard Isabella gasp from next to me.

"Edward your parent's house is huge, you grew up here?'

She asked looking out the window, "Yeah my dad brought it for my mother because she fell in love with the garden." I reply. Seth pulls up and I see my mother hired a valet service. We all climb out and the valet takes the car to park it. Emmett and Rosalie get out of the car next and I hold Isabella's hand as we head into the house. We enter and I can hear music coming from the back and I head for the kitchen knowing my mother was probably in there.

"Mia, I told you to put the tray outside not on the deck."

I hear my mother say, "Sorry Mrs. Cullen." The housekeeper says quickly going to fix her mistake. "Hey mom." I say as we enter the kitchen and she turns with a smile on her face.

"Oh you're here!"

She says walking over to us, I laugh when she pulls Isabella into a hug before greeting her own son. "I'm so happy you could make it Bella." My mother says with a big smile and I clear my throat.

"Your only son is here too."

I say and she laughs and gives me a hug. "Sweetheart, I think I'm going to leave the grilling to the professionals, I almost burnt my eyebrows off." I hear my father say as he enters the kitchen from the deck entrance. He spots us and quickly approaches us both giving us a hug.

"Edward your mother is trying to kill me, tell her these hands are for surgery not grilling."

My father says and I laugh, "You heard the man mom." I say and she flags us both. "Dr. C please tell me we are playing flag football this year, I need to kick Eddie's ass, he got cocky last time." Emmett yells coming into the kitchen and my mother slapped his chest.

"Watch your mouth before I wash it out with bleach."

She tells me and he grins wrapping her into his large arms. My parents greet him and Rose then I hear laughter of a group of girls and before I can turn around I feel Bree on my back.

"Hey Eddie, about time you got here."

Bree says and I laugh putting her down. "You would think since you're a college graduate now you would stop acting like a monkey." I say messing up her hair and she slaps my hand away laughing.

"Hey Bella you look great and I love your dress!"

Bree says ignoring me now, Isabella blushes. "Thank you." She replies, I ask my mother if anyone else have arrived and she told me that a few of my cousins on my father side were already in the yard, and also that my paternal grandparents were here. I take Isabella's hand and take her outside to introduce her. Yes I wanted to show my woman off like a kid with a shiny new toy. I see my grandparents sitting out in the gazebo so we walk over there.

"Ma-ma, Pa-pa."

I say when we reach the gazebo and they both smile at me. "Edward my boy, you look good." My grandfather says and I smile. I help Isabella up the step to the gazebo and walk over to where they are sitting.

"You look good too old man, Ma-ma you don't look a day over forty."

I say kissing her cheek and she laughs, "Liar, who is this beautiful young lady?" She asks and I take Isabella's hand.

"This is Isabella, my girlfriend. Love, these are my grandparents Magnus and Luetta Cullen."

"Magnus tell your grandson to stop lying she's too pretty to be his girlfriend. I swear he gets the lying from your side of the family."

My grandmother says and I laugh while Isabella blushed fiercely. "Love, if I can get a beauty like you why can't he have one like her." My grandfather said and she laughed,

"You Cullen men always charming, Isabella my dear it is wonderful to meet you. Eddie doesn't usually bring a woman with him to family gatherings."

My grandmother says with a smile on her face as she looked at me. "She's important to me, Ma-ma." I reply and my grandfather smiles a knowing smile. "It's nice to meet you both." Isabella says with a smile on her face. We leave the gazebo and I introduce her to some of my cousins from my father's side, and like I knew they would be they were all welcoming. I introduced her to my cousin Henry who was the only relative other then my mother with my hair color; my mother said it was probably why he and I got along so well.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I don't know why you are dating my bone head cousin but when you're ready to upgrade give me a call."

Henry jokes and Isabella laughs, "There is no better than Edward, Henry but keep trying." Isabella jokes back and Henry tossed his head back laughing. "Oh yeah I like her Eddie." He says slapping his hand down on my shoulder as he walks away. When I introduced her to my cousin Grace and her daughter Rain naturally she was a hit with them. That didn't surprise me at all,

"Ms. Bella your hair is really long and pretty."

Rain says, "Thank you Rain, I think that your hair is pretty too." Isabella says and Rain smiles and takes her hand, "Come on I want to show you my pet rabbit." Rain says pulling on Isabella's hand. Isabella quickly follows her and Grace smiles at me,

"I like her; you tell her you love her yet?"

"Grace…"

"Oh shut it Eddie…I know you and you don't bring girls to family gatherings but you did today, and she's a journalist for a morning show. I mean you have to love her to put everything on the line like that. Just know I hate purple so please tell her not to pick purple bridesmaids dresses."

Grace tells me with a smile on her face and I laugh running my fingers through my hair. Isabella walks back over to where Grace and I are standing and I pull her to me placing a kiss on her lips.

"Eddie brought a woman with him Becky!"

I hear my cousin Rachel yell to her twin, "Does your entire family call you Eddie?" Isabella asked in my ear and I nodded my head yes. "Apparently the more I tell them I hate it the more they call me it, so I just gave up." I told her and she laughed.

"Oh my god, your that lady from the morning show!"

Rebecca says when she walks over to us. "It's nice to meet you." Isabella says laughing, "Eddie you idiot, I asked you if you were dating her?" Rebecca said slapping my arm.

"I wasn't when you asked."

I reply and she rolls her eyes, "Bella we design clothes did Eddie tell you that?" Rachel asked and I already knew where they were getting at. "Um No he didn't tell me." She says looking at me and I shrug my shoulders. "Would you like to come see some of our designs, we would love your opinion." Rebecca says and Isabella agrees. They take Isabella and I give her a quick kiss on her lips as they all waved at me as they walked away. I headed back to the house just as I heard my mother speaking to my Aunt Elizabeth, and my first thought was _Oh lord she's here_.

"Esme you know that I am right, you were always daddy's favourite. Then your children were is favourite grandchildren, completely ignoring my Priscilla and Eric."

"Lizz please not today, for once can we not argue about this. Daddy loved us both you were just too much of a brat to notice."

I hear my mother say, I walk into the kitchen and they both look at me. "Hello Aunt Lizz." I say rather coldly and she tightens her lips and actually lifted her nose up at me. I shook my head and kissed my mother's cheek,

"Where's dad?"

"He is setting up the game systems for the kids in the game room."

"Edward how is my father's company; I hear you're letting it crumble. You know Eric would have been a great CEO, he is a Masen. "

My aunt says and my jaw goes tight, "Eric would have lost the company in one of his many child support battles, and Aunt Lizz have you gotten married and divorced recently, you seem more bitchy than normal." I reply back and I hear my mother try to stifle her laugh.

"Edward you need to remember to respect your elders."

"Aunt Lizz, go get a cocktail, drown out the voices in your head and leave me and my mother the hell alone."

I say and walk out of the kitchen pulling my mother with me. "Why do you invite her?" I ask my mother and she laughs,

"She's still my sister. You would still invite Emily."

"Yeah, after I get a muzzle for her mouth."

I reply and my mother playfully slaps my arm and tells me to behave. We enter the game room and I laugh watching my father trying to play tennis on the Wii against Eric's son Christopher.

"Go head Chris show Uncle C how you really play this game."

I hear my cousin Eric say from behind me and I turn around. He looked just like my grandfather it was honestly disturbing.

"Eddie! How are you?"

Eric says with a smile and I place on a fake one, "I'm good Eric." I reply and he places his arm over my shoulder.

"Mind if we talk real fast?"

He asked me and I inhaled and told my mother I would be right back. I walk with Eric out into the hall. "So I was thinking about the company, I think you should sell half of it, get some of that weight off your back." He tells me and I look at him like he had lost his mind.

"You think I should sell half of Grandfather's, Company?"

"Yeah, I was already talking to some people and …"

I raise my hand up to stop him from continuing. "That right there is why he left the company to me and not you. I'm not selling the company Eric." I inform him and he looks at me as if he is surprised,

"Edward I already made calls and…"

"…then I think you need to make some more calls and tell them there is no sale. I don't get how you try selling a company that isn't yours to sell."

"Right, he left it to the golden boy that could cause us to lose it all if his crazy stripper ex decides to open up to the press."

"Eric get over it, I run the company not you. Why don't you stopping fucking everything with a pussy and grow the fuck up."

I say to him just as I see Isabella coming up the hall. She steps right between Eric and I and places a soft kiss on my lips, then smiles at me. "Edward your cousins are real creative, they asked me to wear some of their designs on the show. I told them I would. I don't think Alice will mind." Isabella says taking my arm and then leaning into me. Then she noticed Eric,

"Hello."

She says and he smiles at her, "Hello I'm Edward's cousin Eric and you are?" he asked holding his hand out for hers. She shakes his hand and he goes to kiss her knuckles and I snatch her hand away from him.

"This is Isabella."

"Your name fits you perfectly."

"Yes my boyfriend thinks so too."

"Boyfriend ?"

"Yes that would be me Eric."

I tell him and he grins, "Is that so, does she know about Maria?" He asked and I knew he only said that to cause trouble. I go to respond and Isabella squeezes my arm.

"Yes I know about her, I also know about your three children, are all three of your children's mothers here as well I would love to meet them."

Isabella says and his face goes red then he walks away. "That was real smooth Isabella." I say with my lips against her cheek. She laughs and runs her fingers through my hair.

"I could tell you were pissed when I was walking up the hall."

She says and I kiss her lips mumbling a thank you for her being here with me. "Big brother I almost didn't recognize you out of a suit." I hear Emily say from behind Isabella. I place another lingering kiss on Isabella's lips and look at my sister.

"And oh goody you brought the journalist to a family gathering. Do you have your tape recorder on you Bella to get all the good Masen secrets?"

"Emily I would never do that and Edward knows that."

"Love you don't have to explain yourself to my sister. Just ignore her I always do." I say taking Isabella's hand and start to walk away from my sister.

"Right ignore that you are jeopardizing the families' legacy again."

Emily says as I walk past her, "Emily I am not jeopardizing a damn thing." I bark at her and she looks at me folding her arms over her chest,

"Is that so, did you know that Mr. Shoe threatened to pull out of the tablet because he heard that Sony got a hold of the plans from Masen Tech?"

She asked me and my nose flared, "You're lying?" I say and she smirks shaking her head, "Nope, I'm not. If you didn't turn your phone off again for miss thing you would have gotten that call from Benjamin." She tells me and I pull my cell phone out my pocket cut it on and walk away leaving Isabella and Emily standing there. I wasn't going to bother calling Benjamin; I called out to Shoe first.

"Mr. Cullen what a pleasant surprise."

"I'm calling about a manner of trouble you were having concern about the tablet."

"Yes, your VP cleared it up, said that you just approved a new version this morning. Your secretary has emailed me the outline and I am still on board."

He tells me and I had never been more thankful for Benjamin and Jessica in all my life. "That's good to hear, and I'm sorry for any mix up or confusion." I tell him we continue a short conversation and he tells me to have a nice independence day and that he didn't mean to disturb my day off. I hang up and pull at my hair. I was thankful for Benjamin but I wanted to know why in the hell did he call Emily and not Jessica in the first place.

**_Bella POV_**

After Edward walked off I looked at Emily who was wearing a rather pleased smile on her face. I turned to walk after him but stopped and turn around and looked at her. "What did you do?" I asked her and she looked at me as if I had no right to question her.

"I didn't do anything."

"Bull shit Emily, for there to be a chance that your families company could be losing millions right now you look extremely pleased with yourself."

"It's a nice day."

"No you're full of it

I say to her and she rolls her eyes, "Bella all you are is another pet of my brothers. Everyone kisses his ass like he is some damn saint and he isn't." Emily says to me and I am tired of hearing her talk shit about her own brother.

"What is your problem with Edward, Emily? You're right he isn't a saint, but he is damn sure a better person then you will ever be."

"Bella what did he tell you about Maria?"

"He told me enough."

I say and she smiles now, "Did he tell you that he encouraged her drug use while she was still stripping, or how about that after he broke up with her she tried to kill herself. He ruined her life and he is only going to do the same thing to you. He's treating you like a new puppy showing you off to our family." Emily tells me and I inhale a deep breath because she was right I didn't know any of that, but I also knew better then to believe a word she said to me.

"I don't know if anything you said is the truth, what I do know is that Edward isn't that man anymore. Also the only bitch I see here is you Emily."

I inform her and she looks at me, "You can't talk to me that way in my parents' house." She says and I step closer to her now.

"Like hell I can't. Let me ask you something Emily did Edward tell you all of this about Maria or have you been talking to her?"

"No."

"No, what? No he didn't tell you or no you haven't been talking to her? What it seems like to me is that you are making your brother pay for the one mistake he ever made all because you are jealous of him. He is having enough trouble with some ass hole trying to rob the company blind he shouldn't have to fight off his own damn family too. Has he ever treated you like any less then family?"

I asked her and she didn't answer me, she just inhaled another deep breath. "Ask yourself this when your parents are gone who will you have left if you keep treating Bree and Edward like shit?" I ask and she bits her lip,

"I love my brother and my sister."

"You have a fucked up way of showing it."

I reply to her "You don't know a damn thing Bella." She snaps back at me and I smile at her now,

"I know enough Emily, and let's get something clear. I am not a pet to your brother; I am his girlfriend who plans to be around for a long time. And so help me god if you keep treating him like shit in front of me, I will give you the ass kicking that is so obviously overdue."

I inform her and she looks completely surprised by my words. I see her eyes look over my shoulder and I turn around to see Edward standing behind me. He takes a step closer to me and his hand slides around my waist. He places a kiss on my neck then says to me,

"We getting ready to play flag football, I need my cheerleader."

I laugh and take his hand as we head outside. When we make it outside Edward yells that it's time to play flag football and I swear I had no idea where Emmett came from but he came screaming about how he planned to kick Edwards ass.

"Emmett language or I am getting the bleach bottle!"

I heard Esme yell and we all laughed. The guys got ready to play and Rose and I helped Esme bring out chairs for everyone to sit in.

"Esme I'm surprised you are letting them play in your garden."

I say and Esme laughs, "Oh dear this isn't my garden, this is just and opened space Carlisle and I left open for the kids. Come I'll show you my garden." Esme says and she takes my arm and I follow her up a path. We step out on a stone walkway with wooden stairs. I can see flower bushes in the distance and I'm instantly hit with the lovely smell of all the flowers. We walk up a perfectly cut lawn with what I thought had to be every type of flower bush possible bordering the lawn.

"Esme this is beautiful."

"Thank you, I fell in love with it visiting one of my father's business partners. When Carlisle found out, he made an offer on the house. It was the first time Carlisle actually tossed his money around."

She tells me and I remembered Edward telling me his father brought the house for Esme. "Mom, are you trying to kidnap my girl from me." I hear Edward say from behind us and we both turn around.

"Of course not my sweet boy, just showing her the garden, is everyone ready to play?"

Esme ask and he's looking at me when he nods his head. We all head back to where the guys are playing and Edward takes off the button on shirt he is wearing. "Think you can hold this for me love?" He asked and I laugh,

"Sure and don't ruin that pretty face I enjoy looking at it."

I tell him and he laughs then kisses my luck saying it was for good luck. We sit down and watch the guys while Carlisle and his brother Garrett play referees. I swear watching Edward play made me wet and I had to constantly remind myself that I was sitting with his family. Every now and then he would wink at me and I would grin like a school girl with a crush.

"If you keep looking at him like that you'll combust."

Rosalie says from next to me and I laugh, "Am I that obvious?" I ask her and she said that I was a lot more then obvious. She introduces me to Edward's cousin Tanya who was also Emmett's ex. Rose said when Emmett introduced them they just hit it off. I shook my head and just laughed only Rose would become friends with her boyfriend's ex. But I also knew that Tanya was a sweet person from the things Edward told me about her.

"Bella it's good to see you here with my cousin. He was sulking the rest of that night when you left the black and white ball."

"I really thought you were together, I felt so silly when I found out you were just his cousin."

I tell Tanya and she laughs. We finish watching the guys play and I was so happy to see Edward so relaxed. When the game was over Edward and I rubbed it in Emmett's face that his team lost again to Edward's team. Edward hugged me and I pushed him back,

"Baby you look great but you're sweaty."

I tell him and he laughs, "Edward is this, the new girlfriend everyone is talking about?"

I hear someone say from behind me. Edwards jaw goes tight and I turn around to see how as changed his mood. There is a woman standing in front of me that looked like she had more work done then Tori Spelling.

"Hello Priscilla."

Edward says and she wrinkles her nose up at him. She looks me up and down. "Sweetie, where did you get that dress from, Target?" She says with a grin on her face and I want to slap that damn smile right off her face.

"Priscilla I am warning you…"

"Edward you cannot boss me around, so bite me alright."

Priscilla says then she looks back at me, "So did he find you at a strip club too?" She asked and I was tired of her already.

"Priscilla is it? I don't know you, I don't care to know you, but let's get something straight I am not a stripper, nor have I ever been one. I don't know what your and some of the rest of this families problem with Edward is, but I'm not going to stand here and tolerate it."

"Excuse me."

She says as if I spoke another language, "You heard me; all of you take advantage of him because we all know he would never say anything to any of you that would upset Esme, but news flash sweetheart I am not related to you. So just like I told Emily I'm going to tell you, you will not disrespect him or me unless you want an ass kicking too." I finish saying then I hear a few applauses along with some laughter. I looked around feeling embarrassed now seeing I had an audience.

"That is the third person you put in their place for me and the second ass you threatened to kick. When I get you home I want you naked."

Edward says into my ear and I laugh. We leave Priscilla standing there and we head into the house to change into her bathing suits. I change my clothes in the room with Rosalie.

"Why did you pick a red bikini again?"

"Edward likes this color on me."

I tell her with a blush and she laughs, "Then he is going to attack you when he sees you in that." Rose tells me and I look down at myself and smile at the red bikini I am wearing. When we make it back outside the pool is already filled with some of Edward's family and I am thankful it is only the ones I seemed to get along with because between Emily and Priscilla I was bound to drown them.

"My dear I hope you are not one of my relatives, I'm Liam."

I hear a man say from behind me. I swore someone was forever walking up behind you here. I slowly turn around and smile,

"No I'm not a relative I'm…"

"…My girlfriend Uncle Liam so back off."

Edward says walking up behind his uncle and I bit my lip and grin and the god like man walking towards me. "Your girlfriend?" Edward's uncle says and Edward's eyes go dark as he looks at me.

"Yes and as much as I love you Uncle Liam I will kick your ass over her."

He continues and I laugh. Edward introduces me to his uncle from his father's side and I laugh as I hear him brag about being the oldest bachelor in the family. When he walks away Edward wraps his arm around my waist.

"I think we should go swimming now."

"Really?"

"Yes, because my girlfriend just gave me a massive fucking hard on that I would rather my mother didn't see."

He tells me and I laugh as he quickly runs past and jumps into the pool. I laugh when he pops back up with a grin on his face. I remove the cover up and walk to the steps of the pool. Edward's eyes are on me the entire time. I slowly walk down the stairs and Edward meets me at the bottom step. He wraps his arms around my waist and places a kiss on my lips.

"You look beautiful."

"You look extremely hot."

I reply back and he laughs pulling us further out into the water. "So are you ready to run for the hills yet?" He asked pressing me against him and kissing my shoulder. "No, trust me I think I scared your family more then they scared me." I tell him and he laughs and kisses my lips again,

"I know you scared Emily and Priscilla."

He says and I laugh wrapping my arms around his neck. "I heard your conversation with Emily too. I did not encourage Maria's drug problem, I put her in rehab three times." He explains and I shake my head and brush his wet hair back.

"Baby you don't have to explain any of that to me. I know you wouldn't; now you know what I really want…"

I ask him and he gives me my favourite smile, "What is that Ms. Swan?" He asked and I nibble on his lower lip. "I want or you to kiss me." I say and he lifts me up from the water and places a searing kiss on my lips. I fist my hand into his hair and wrap my legs around him. I can feel his erection pressing against me and I wish like hell we were in private.

"Hey there are children present!"

I hear Emmett yell and Edward and I reluctantly pull apart laughing. "Oh Heidi you've finally made it." I hear Esme say and then I hear literally everyone outside gasp at the same time. I unwrapped my legs from around Edward and turn in his arms. There is a man standing behind Heidi you resembled Edward's cousin Eric in an identical way. I could honestly see why they all gasped.

"Who is he?"

A woman who looks like Esme says and Heidi bites her lip, "This is my son, Masen Anthony Carter." She says and I inhale deeply as everyone begins to put together just what I think is happening here.

"How dare you give him my family name you maid!"

"Elizabeth there is no need to be crude, I'm sure there is an explanation."

Esme says and now everyone is looking at Heidi again. I can hear Edward cursing under his breath as his hold on me tightens.

"I've been trying for years to figure out how to say something, to tell everyone."

"Tell everyone what Heidi?"

Edward shouts over my shoulder, "Mac or Masen is my and Edmund's son." She says and I swear I've never seen a woman move as fast as Edward's Aunt Elizabeth when she hauled off and slapped Heidi.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you see that coming? How about that lemon, I want an Edward of my own.<strong>

**So what do you have to say about the chapter?**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	20. Chaos

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chaos<em>**

**_Edward POV_**

I watched my aunt slap Heidi and I swore a cat fight broke out by the pool. Priscilla pushed on Heidi and my mother tried breaking it up. When Priscilla pushed my mother Bree stepped in and all hell was definitely about to break lose. I quickly released Isabella and jumped out of the pool and ran over to them helping Heidi's son and Emmett break up the fight. You would have never known these were women in their late fifties and their daughters. Once we break them up Heidi looked ready to murder my aunt, and under other circumstance I would have let her. Heidi starts yelling at Aunt Liz in her native tongue and that caught me by surprise for sure.

"We are all adults here so everyone needs to chill the fuck out!"

I yell and it becomes quiet. "Now there are kids out here, so we need to take this inside." I say, when we start to walk into the house I realize everyone is following.

"Only my mother, Aunt Liz, Heidi and…"

I looked at Heidi's son and couldn't believe how much he looked like my grandfather. "…and Mac everyone else stay the hell out here." I say. I then look at Emmett and ask him to stay close by in case I need his help breaking up another cat fight.

"And who left you in charge, Edward? We are Masen's too and we have a right to know what the hell is going on!"

Emily yelled and of course Priscilla agreed. I ran my fingers through my hair and I told my mother to go ahead and that I would be right there. I then turned and looked at my sister, "Emily for once in your fucking life do not fight me on this." I tell her and she steps closer to me as if she wanted to fight me. "What if I do fight you, I want to know who that bastard is as much as you do." She says and I inhale a deep breath seeing that actually stung Mac as he helps Heidi into the house. I try ignoring her and turn around to walk away. She pushed hard on my back making me stumble into Emmett's large back,

"Don't turn your back on me!"

She yells and I turn around and glare at her, "Go sit the fuck down Emily!" I yell and she slapped me hard across the face. It stung like hell but I had to keep myself from hitting her back.

"Emily I warned you…"

I heard Isabella say as she walks over to us, "Bella why are you even still here, you just got the story any journalist would kill for so you can stop selling your pussy to my brother for a story now." Emily says and I ball my fist and step towards my sister ready to light into her ass and I feel Emmett's hand on my shoulder.

"What Eddie did I upset you?"

She asked then looked down at my fist, "Oh please you wouldn't hit me so that doesn't scare me." Emily says nodding her head to my fist.

"You're right he won't hit you, but I will."

Isabella says then she punched Emily in the eye sending her flying into the pool. Everyone gasped in surprise and I actually smiled. I've been waiting almost all my life to watch someone do that to Emily. Emily pops up from the pool and starts complaining about how much her outfit cost and how it was ruined now.

"Then I guess you should have thought about that before you started running off at the mouth."

Isabella says and despite the bull shit going on I wanted her more now than ever before. "Hot damn." I hear my mother say from behind me and I turn to look at her. I go to say something in Isabella's defence and my mother's raises her hand stopping me.

"I have too much to worry about and honestly your sister had that coming. Just please make sure she doesn't drown."

She says then turns to go into the house. I tell Emmett to go ahead and he nods his head following behind my mother. Isabella turns and looks at my father,

"Carlisle I'm sorry I didn't mean to disrespect you, Esme or your house but…"

"…I understand Bella."

He replies with a small smile on his face. I knew my father wouldn't say it out loud but I think he enjoyed Emily getting hit as much as I did. Isabella looks at me and bits her lip. "Go ahead and deal with that, everything is alright out here." She tells me and I nod my head and kiss her lips. I watch as Priscilla tries to help Emily out of the water,

"Edward do us all a favour and stop bringing animals home, first Emmett now this bitch."

Priscilla says and then I watch as Rosalie pushed Priscilla into the pool. The laughter that filled the yard was the loudest I've heard my family laugh in a long time. I shake my head and walk into the house and head towards the living room where I can hear the yelling coming from.

"I want a DNA test done; she's probably lying to get money."

I hear my Aunt Liz say and I shake my head pulling at my hair as I enter the room. "Aunt Liz that doesn't make sense on so many damn levels; first it's obvious Mac is a Masen, next Heidi has her own money." I say walking over to my mother and wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Heidi why would you keep something like this from the family and for so long, Jesus how old are you Mac?"

My mother says and he looks away from Heidi and at my mother, "Thirty Mrs. Cullen." He says and I couldn't stop the curse that came from my damn mouth. He was younger than me and my fucking uncle. I swore I wanted to bring my grandfather back to life just to kick his ass.

"Please, just call me Esme. I think it's more appropriate under the circumstances."

She tells him and I inhale, "Heidi did my grandfather know you had Mac?" I ask her and she turns red now, and then shakes her head no.

"When I found out I was pregnant I took a leave."

She says and my mother nods her head, "I remember that, you were gone for two years and then when you came back you said you had a son." My mother says and I know I wouldn't remember this because I would have been too young.

"So are you saying our father was having an affair with you behind our mother's back?"

My Aunt Liz asked and I could tell the answer by the look on Heidi's face. "I wasn't proud of myself." She says and my mother lowers her head biting her lip. Then Elizabeth says,

"I always knew you were a whore Heidi, but no my mother wouldn't listen to me."

"Watch the way you talk about my mother."

Mac says speaking up for Heidi and I didn't blame him, "How long did this affair go on Heidi, because you came back to work for him after you returned from your leave?" My mother ask and Heidi inhales,

"Longer then it should have, but I loved your father…"

"…Oh we are not sitting here listening to this bull shit are we?"

My aunt yells and my mother looks at her with a warning look I knew well. "Esme don't look at me like that, she is sitting here admitting that she was sleeping with our father while he was still married to our mother and you're not angry?" Elizabeth says and my mother inhales and I rub her back.

"Yes, I'm angry, but we are not in here to attack Heidi. I am, in here to find out about the brother we never knew we had."

My mother and my Aunt look at each other for what looks like a staring contest. I clear my throat and bring my attention back to Mac and Heidi.

"So why choose now to say something, why not while he was still alive?"

I ask her, "Because I didn't want to meet him or any of you." Mac says and Heidi starts to cry and adds "At first it was because I wanted to keep him out of the press, he would have been dragged through the mud as Edmund Masen's bastard child, but as Mac got older he didn't want to meet any one. Always said the press showed him all he needed to see of the family and he didn't want to be a part of it, or make it worse." Heidi continues wiping at her face and I inhale another deep breath.

"Heidi save those damn tears for someone who cares, you are not getting a dime of the family's money."

"Damn it Elizabeth shut up!"

My mother yells hitting her fist on the couch, "We find out we have a brother and all you can do is run your mouth about money? I swear the devil lives in you." She continues and I'm surprised by her outburst.

"Oh please Esme of course you're not upset, your son runs the fucking company so I'm sure you wouldn't feel the dent this bastard will cause in everyone else's pocket."

Elizabeth says and my mother jumps up and rushed over to my aunt, "So help me god Liz I will kick your ass today." My mother told her, and I saw my aunt raise her hand to my mother and I quickly rushed over grabbing her wrist.

"Touch my mother and I swear it will be the last damn thing you ever do."

I sneer at her, "Get out of my house Elizabeth, and take your devil spawn children with you." My mother says and she looks surprised. She looks at me and goes to speak,

"Say a word to my son that is anything other than kind and Carlisle will have to surgically remove my size seven shoe from your ass."

My mother says and again I am surprised by my mother's words since she wasn't known for using profanity, ever.

"Fine you won't hear another word from me any time soon."

"Good because even forever would be too soon."

Esme tells her, Elizabeth glares at Heidi and Mac now, "I hope the two of you are happy." She says then quickly leaves the room. My mother looks up at me with sad eyes and I know that as much as my Aunt Liz gets on my mother's nerves she still loved her. Money never mattered to my mother just family.

"Damn it Emmett get the hell out of my way!"

I hear Emily yelling from the hall. Then he yells back at her, which is then followed by the voices of Grace, my father, Rose and Isabella. I quickly head towards the hall to see Emmett and my father trying to stop the fight that was obviously about to happen.

"Emily what the hell is your problem?"

"This family! Heidi comes in here with some long lost bastard and we are just going to welcome him?"

She yells and I didn't know my mother was behind me until she says, "Yes because he is family and it is what your grandfather would have wanted." Emily looks at my mother,

"Mom if you accept him into this family like you did Bree I will walk out of this house and never come back."

Emily threatens and even I'm shocked by her words. My mother bits her lip and I can see the tears in her eyes when she says,

"Emily, Bree is your sister and that is something you need to get over. Mac is family and you will have to get over that too, if you can't then as much as it hurts me to say this, the exit is that way."

She finished pointing towards the front door. Then she turns on her heels and enters the room. I go back inside and close the door behind us.

"I should have stayed away; I didn't want to cause trouble."

He says and helps Heidi up, "Mac please don't go." My mother says "You're family you deserve to be here as much as we do." She tells him with a smile on her face,

"I wish you would have shown up sooner, you have no idea how many times I've asked Santa to trade my so called sister in for a brother."

My mother says and I laugh because I did the same with Emily. "Elizabeth or Emily does not speak for the family. As weird as it is to have an uncle two years younger than me we would like it if you stayed." I tell him and he cracks his first smile since being here.

"Yeah that is weird isn't it nephew."

He says with a grin and we all laugh. "So would you like to meet the rest of the family, officially I mean?" I ask him and he swallows hard and nods his head. My mother walks over to him and pulls him into a huge hug. Heidi comes over to me,

"I am sorry Edward, but he asked me not to say anything."

She says and I shake my head and pull her into a hug. "Don't worry about it Heidi but just so you know I'm sending you into retirement." I tell her and she laughs.

"Edward I enjoy working for you. You give an old woman a purpose."

"Heidi call me crazy but having my uncle's mother clean my home just doesn't sound right."

I reply and she laughs. I walk over to Mac and shake his hand telling him that I looked forward to getting to know him. We all head back outside and everyone stops talking. My father walks over to my mother and takes her hand and cups her face when he asks her if everything is alright.

"Yes."

She answers and he places a kiss on her lips. I always found it amazing that with money, press, fame and feuding family, my parents love never seemed to lessen but grow stronger. I felt Isabella's hand slid into mine and I laced our fingers and kissed her knuckles. "Are you alright?" she asked me looking concerned and I nodded my head. "I'm alright love, no worries." I tell her and she smiles cups my face and places a soft kiss on my lips. I felt that thud in my heart a lot heavier than before and I knew I was falling hard for one Isabella Marie Swan. My mother turned her attention to everyone else and said, "Everyone I would like you all to, officially meet my brother. Goodness that's going to take some getting used to."

She says and everyone laughs. "I know this comes as a shock to everyone, but it just goes to show that the old man was never done hitting us with the bombs even in death. So we will love and treat Mac like family because he is family. Anyone who doesn't like that can be escorted off of my estate." She finishes and no one says anything at first everyone wearing genuine smiles on their face. Then Grace quickly takes Mac into her arms and welcomes him to the family.

One by one he was greeted and it didn't go unnoticed that Aunt Liz, Priscilla, Emily, Eric and his three children had left. My mother tried to hide the sadness in her face when she found out that Emily had left telling my father that she was not putting up with some bastard coming into the family, yet again. The cookout swung back into motion and my mother and Heidi were sharing a long deep conversation with each other.

"Eddie your uncle is younger then you."

Bree says coming over to me and I laugh, "Shut it Bumble Bree." I say with a smile and she laughs. Mac walks over to where we are standing and he looks overwhelmed.

"Look like you can use a drink."

I say to him and he nods his head. I wave over the bartender and request two rum and cokes. I ask Isabella if she wants anything and she blushes when she says, "A sex on the beach." I grin and quickly take her mouth and she giggles against my lips kissing me back.

"Mac ignore them, they've been doing that all day. Horny teenagers."

Bree says and both Isabella and I laugh. "How long have the two of you been married?" Mac asked and before either of us could answer my sweet pain the ass little sister does,

"Oh they're not married yet. But I give another few months before he pops the question."

Isabella stuffed her face into my chest while Bree wore a proud smile on her face. "Don't you have friends here, go entertain them." I tell her and she laughs and walks away.

"Mac this is my girlfriend Isabella, love this is my…this is Mac."

I say really not comfortable with the idea that my uncle was younger than me. They both laugh shaking hands,

"It's nice to meet you Isabella."

"Pleas just call me Bella and it's nice to meet you. Your mother is a sweet woman."

Isabella tells him and he smiles, "Yeah honestly I feel like I already know Edward, Bree and Esme with how much she talked about the three of them." He says running his hands through his brown hair.

"I knew almost everything about you as well other then the obvious."

I say and we both laugh, "Baby, I'm going to go use the little girl's room. I'll be right back." Isabella tells me and I know she's trying to give us some time alone. I kiss her lips and tell her not to make me come looking for her and she laughs and says she's always like the game of cat and mouse. After she enters the house the bartender comes over with our drinks, I tell him to keep Isabella's cold until she returns.

"Yes Mr. Cullen."

He says walking away, "So will we have to make some big press conference or something?" Mac asked and I laugh drinking from my cup.

"That's up to you, Heidi and my mother."

"Aren't you the face of the family?"

"I'm the owner of Masen Corp, that's it."

I reply and he smiles, "Got it, and just so you know I didn't do this for money." He tells me and I take another drink from my cup.

"I know you didn't Heidi wouldn't have let you, but the fact is that you are a wealthy man now Mac."

I inform him and he nods his head, "That's going to take some getting used to." He says with a nervous laugh.

"What do you do for a living?"

I ask him and he looks at me, "I'm kind of between jobs, recession hit me kind of hard. Mom was upset I wouldn't let her help me out or that I didn't want to come to you all sooner." He answers and I nod my head. He drinks from his cup and I just now noticed the ring on his left hand,

"Didn't bring your wife?"

"Wasn't sure how all of you would react to me so I didn't want to bring her just in case it wasn't with open arms."

He replies and I nod my head in understanding. "So how old were you when she finally told you who your father was?" I asked him and he tells me that he had just finished college when he finally told his mother that he wanted to know.

"I want you to know my grandfather wouldn't have turned his back on you."

"Yeah she told me that too, she said she was afraid he would have taken me from her. Or that his wife would have done something to expose me if she found out."

He replies and I nodded my head, "Yeah sadly my aunt and sister behaviour is just a part of what my grandmother was like. My grandfather would have taken you but only to better protect you from her in the first place." I tell him and he nods his head. I see Heidi walking over to us and she has a smile on her face,

"Edward do you know your mother is a saint?"

She asks and I laugh, "Yeah but if you tell her that she'll say you've been drinking." I reply and we both laugh. I see Isabella walking back outside and I smile when my mother stops her, they share a few brief words that makes Isabella blush then nod her head. They both look my way and my mother is beaming with a smile on her face. I excuse myself from Heidi and Mac and walk over to them.

"What are you two beautiful ladies happy about?"

I asked wrapping my arm around Isabella's waist. "I was just telling Isabella how beautifully you play the piano; she said she hasn't heard you play yet." My mother answers and I know that it was more than that but I wasn't going to push it.

"So will you play for me?"

Isabella asks looking up at me from under her long lashes. I looked into those russet eyes and there wasn't anything I could deny her.

"You want me to play now?"

I ask and she nods her head with a smile on her face. I place my glass on the table and take Isabella and Esme hand and head back into the house. We walk to my mother's music room where my piano was and Isabella smiles,

"This room is beautiful Esme."

She says looking around, "Thank you, did Edward tell you I decorated the entire house myself?" She asks and Isabella shakes her head, "No, he didn't tell me that. It's all beautiful." She says. I walk over to the stool and take my seat. My mother stands next to while I tell Isabella to sit down next to me. I don't bother asking for any request because I know what my mother is going to ask me to play. I lift the piano cover from over the keys and I inhale a deep breath before I start to play Sonata Op. 27 No. 2: Adagio sostenuto by Evgeny Kissin. It was always one of her favourite classical numbers and I use to play it whenever she was sad or upset. I look up at her as I play and I see the tears in her eyes and she mouths thank you.

Isabella places her head on my shoulder as I continue to play my fingers gliding across the piano keys and I realize then just how much I missed playing. One by one everyone started to fill the music room as I played and Bree wrapped her arms around my mother's waist. My mother kissed the top of her head and it made me think about the many times the three of us spent in here when Bree was upset about the death of her biological mother. Bree's mother was our nanny and she died from breast cancer. Naturally my parents opened their home, arms and heart to Bree and she's been with us ever since. I switched the song into one I wrote for Bree and she smiled at me.

The only thing that could be heard in the room was the music from the piano and everyone looked content and happy. My father walked up behind my mother and Bree and hugged and kissed them both. Today was more than hectic and I had to admit if Isabella wasn't here I would have probably lost it awhile ago. As Bree's song ended I went into another I didn't know but seemed to flow out of me. I continue to play it and I know who it's for. I look over at her never stopping my hands as they played across the kiss of the piano and I say,

"You inspired this one love."

She gives me a half smile with glowing eyes and I place a kiss on her lips and continue to play.

**_Bella POV_**

As we drove back to Edward's place I snuggled closer against him and thought about the day. I have to admit that his family was by far the most interesting people I had ever met. But instead of chasing me off it made me fall even harder for him. Edward was strong and as much as he didn't want to admit it he was the family's back bone and had to always be strong for them. So I wanted to be strong for him. I take his hand into mine and interlace our fingers. When we arrive back at his place there are paparazzi outside.

"Seth, drive to the back I don't feel like dealing with the damn press."

Edward says and Seth nods his head. Once we park we exit the car and Seth see's us upstairs before he leaves. Edward is pretty quiet and I don't want to push him to talk about it.

"I'm going to take a shower and wash this day off of me."

He tells me and I nod my head as I watch him enter the bathroom. I sit on the ottoman at the end of his bed and look at the door to the bathroom. I listen to the water start to run and I knew that he was upset, angry, hurt and confused about how to handle all of today's events even though he put on a good show. I stand up and remove my clothing down to my underwear. I inhale a deep breath and head towards the bath room. I open the door and I can see him through the glass doors of the shower through the fog that was filling the shower. His head is leaning against the shower wall. I remove my underwear and slide the door open and climb in behind him. I run my hands up his wet back slowly and he inhales under my touch.

I place a kiss on his back and wrap my arms around him. "Do you know that you are a wonderful man?" I ask him and he inhales again.

"Today was worse than I could have anticipated."

"That's not your fault; none of it is your fault Edward."

I tell him pressing my body into his as if for support. "The most important thing to my mother is family and ours crumbled today." He tells me and I turn him around to face me. He looks down into my face and his hard face becomes a little softer.

"Edward as much as you want to you can't control or fix everything. Please do not beat yourself up over this."

I say cupping his face in my hand. He runs his hands over my arms as the water falls on us from the shower head.

"How did I end up with you?"

"Twisted fate."

I answer with a smile and he smiles back at me. I place a kiss on his chest, "You are a great man." I say and kiss his chest again, "A wonderful son to your parents." Another kiss and he's watching me intensely. "and not to mention your an amazing brother to Bree." I continue with a different wet kiss. "A man who is making his grandfather proud with every decision he makes." I say with an additional kiss. "You give back when you don't have to, and you care about those less fortunate then you." I say kissing over his left peck and I feel his hands on my waist now.

"You are a man I am happy to call mine, a man that I…"

He cuts me off with a searing kiss on my lips and I accept his tongue as it enters my mouth. My hand fist into his hair and the water feels to be coming down harder from the shower head now. He lifts my leg hitching it over his hip and I moan into his mouth feeling his hard erection brush against my heated core. He lifts his lips from mine and I open my eyes to look into the deep pools of his emerald eyes. His lips are so close to mine I can feel the caress of his cool breath against my lips.

"Isabella vous êtes ma vie maintenant, mon coeur et je t'aime."

He says and I recognize it as French and before I can ask him what he said his lips are on mine again. He kissed me more aggressively than before, more desperate as if he was trying to translate what he said to me physically. He turned us and I felt my back press into the cold tile and my back arch from the wall. His hands travel down the length of me until his hands fill with my ass and he presses me against him. I pull my lips from his and push him back some. He looks at me and I slowly lower myself to the shower floor as I never take my eyes off of his. I bit my lip as I wrap my hand around his solid vessel. His eyes close and he places one of his hands on the shower wall for support. I lick the head of his cock enjoying the sweet and salty taste of him.

"Mmm"

I moan as his essence hits my tongue as my own personal aphrodisiac. I take the head of his dick into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it loving the way he felt in my mouth, the smooth rock-hard skin of his cock was like nothing I've ever tasted. I take my time and engulf more of him sucking gently as I do and his moans start to fill the shower as he fights to not jerk into my mouth. I grip his thigh encouraging his movements and I slide him in and out of my mouth. His hand grips my wet hair as he shows me the pace he wants me to take. I gladly oblige alternating between sucking and licking the tip of his perfect cock. I push more and more of him into my mouth, relaxing my jaw and throat as I suck him faster and faster.

"Damn it that feels good love."

He growls out and I'm pleased with myself. I wanted his release probably more than he did, I wanted to taste him to know I did this to him. I dig my hand into the back of his thigh and he jerks his hips into me. I pull him out of my mouth and continue pumping with my hand. I lift him slight and deep my head taking his sack into my mouth and humming against them. His other hand quickly left my hair, and slammed against the wall as he cursed incoherently. I loved the taste of his skin on my tongue. I release his sack and take his dick back into my mouth like a hungry woman looking for her meal. I began to suck him more rapidly than before and when he comes with his hot release hitting my throat I accept with a moan of my own. I clean him until I know I didn't miss a drop and I stand back up between his arms with a smile on my face.

He growls then takes my mouth pressing me into the shower wall. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders. He slams into me and I moan as he fills me perfectly. My walls latch on to him never wanting him to leave. He began those long slow tortures strokes into my body and I moan into his mouth. He felt strong inside of me, a part of me that was missing that I never wanted to let go of. Each of his trust hit a new spot inside of me and I wasn't going to last much longer this way.

"Harder."

I gasp out and he kisses my neck and pushes into me harder penetrating my spot and I came around him screaming his name. He press his hand into my low back swivelling his hips and making me crazy as my body held him to me. He worked me over every thrust seemed to say something different was more meaningful then the previous and it brought tears to my eyes. I rocked my hips to meet each stoke he made into me relishing in the pleasure he was bringing me to yet again. I bring his lips back to mine and I kiss him hard sucking his tongue into my mouth. I wanted to control this so I pull my lips from his,

"I want to be on top."

I inform him and he looks at me eyes dark, "Love if you're not ready you don't have…" I place my finger over his lips. "I'm ready and believe me I want to." I tell him and he nods his head. He lowers me to the floor and I felt this emptiness when he slides out of my body. He turns off the shower and takes my hand into his as we exit it. Edward dry's me off then his self. We enter the bedroom and Edward sits down on the bed. I bit my lips and straddle him. He sits up on his elbows and I lower my head and kiss his lips softly at first and then more urgently. I move my hand between us and place him at my entrance and lowers myself around him us both moaning.

"You're in control Isabella."

He tells me and I nod my head and push him onto his back. I place both my hands firmly on his chest and slowly began to rock my hips against him. It felt amazing being on top this way, I got to see every face he made and it was a definite turn on. I lifted allowing him to slide out of me some then I dropped back down making us both groan. I continued to do this as he watched me intensely. I bit my lip swirling my hips and feeling him hit another spot, with him my entire body lit up. I started to move faster rocking harder as I felt my body heat up.

"Come on Isabella…"

He says working his hips back up into me and I toss my head back and moan. I take his hands interlacing our fingers and I placed them over his head. I began to move faster, lift and drop harder as I know my release is coming. He closes his eyes meeting the rhythm I created and telling me to keep going and to do it just like this. I worked my hips faster and he pulled his hand from mine and began to rub over my clit,

"Aww yes."

I moan moving faster. He sits up and my breast bounce in his face as I speed up wanting nothing more but to come around him on top. He takes one of my nipples into his mouth and I moan louder as I fist his gorgeous hair. I drop back down on him and I clench then unclench my walls around him repeatedly and he growls around my breast biting my nipple.

"Fuck do that again."

He says and I do swivelling my hips when I do it and his hand moves faster over my clit and I fist his hair and cry out as I feel my entire body flush around him. I never stop my rocking as my body continues to claim this man as mine, and only mine. He growls and after a few more strokes of I feel his hot release feel me and it triggers another of my own orgasm knowing that I made him come. Our bodies now wet from our sweat, hearts racing and breathing erratic. He looks up into my face and I see something in his eyes that literally stole my heart and I knew then that I was in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you have to say about the chapter? What do you think about Mac? And Emily and Elizabeth reactions?<strong>

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	21. The It Couple

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The It Couple<em>**

**_Bella POV_**

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan were spotted again last night leaving the Masen building. It has not been confirmed from either of them of a relationship, but sources say that the couple is inseparable."

The reporter says on the television, "Love why do you keep watching this mess." Edward says pulling his shirt over his head as he enters the living room

"You watch it too…"

I reply back as I watch his beautiful chest be covered by the damn shirt. "I just like watching men drool over someone they will never have." He replies and I roll my eyes at him because he is full of it. The first person to look at me longer then he liked risked having their ass kicked and we both knew it. I look back at the television as they startto discuss Edward and my relationship or at least what they think they know about our relationship.

"I wonder who the source was this time, a waiter…a valet."

I say and I hear Edward laugh from behind me, "Whoever it was is at least right, we are kind of inseparable." He says and I feel his lips on my neck now.

"That's only because you are a spoiled brat."

I remind him and he laughs. I had been at his place almost every night since the cookout at his parents place two weeks ago. Believe me I wasn't complaining at all, there was nothing I enjoyed more than waking up in this man's arms.

"You made me this way Ms. Swan."

He says another kiss on my neck now. I lifted my hand behind me and fisted his hair as he started to nibble on my neck. He lifts his face and gives me my favourite grin. Then he takes my mouth sucking and nibbling on my bottom lip and tongue. The kiss alone ruined my lace undies and I wanted him badly. "What time do we have to meet with the reporter of the magazine?" I asked him wondering if we had time for a quickie. Before I knew it, Edward was on the couch with me and I was in his lap. I looked up at him and his lips came crushing down on my mouth urgently. I moaned into his mouth accepting his thick tongue as it invaded my mouth. His hands snaked under the shirt I was wearing and cupped my breast and I moaned into his mouth again.

"I love hearing you do that…"

He tells me and I shift in his lap straddling him and feeling just how much he loved hearing me moan. I rocked against his erection and it was his turn to moan. I pulled my lips from his to breath and he attacked my neck with his hand now under my bra and playing with my hard nipples between his fingers.

"Do you know who beautiful you are my Isabella?"

He asked me lifting my shirt up and over my head. I don't know where he tossed it but I didn't care. "You make me feel beautiful." I tell him and he smiles against my skin now removing my bra. He took a nipple into his mouth and I cried out from the pleasure that shot through me. I pushed him back against the couch and removed his shirt this time. I kissed along the perfect cuts of his chest loving how perfectly chiselled he was.

"Ms. Swan I think you like me shirtless."

He says and I smile against his skin and flick my tongue against his nipple, "Am I that obvious?" I ask and he laughs lifting my lips to his and kissing me passionately. His strong arms wrapped around me and I feel his strong hand palm my back pressing my bare chest into his making me moan. I start to unbuckle his pants when I hear the front door open then close.

"Are the two of you ready yet?"

I hear Emmett yell and we both groan at the same time. "Damn it Emmett, just knock!" Edward barked pressing my half naked body into him some more as he turns his head for us to both watch Emmett enter the living room.

"Why do I need to knock if I have a key…I mean…"

Emmett stopped when he looked at Edward and I on the couch. "Emmett, close your eyes and get the fuck out my living room." Edward told him and I laughed into his neck.

"Did I interrupt or were you just getting started?"

"OUT!"

Edward yelled and I could feel the vibration against my own chest. Emmett laughed and I could hear his footsteps as he left the room.

"You alright love?"

"Yes, just embarrassed."

I reply and he lifts my face to look at him. "We finish this later." He says and I nod my head with a smile, "We better." I tell him and he laughs then places a soft kiss on my lips. He removes me from his lap and hands me my bra and shirt. He gets up and grabs his shirt and I bit my lip as I watch him readjust his self in his pants. He looks up at me and winks,

"Emmett hand me your key, now!"

Edward yelled out loud, "What! Hey that's not fair, how was I suppose to know you were about to have sex with your girlfriend." Emmett yells back and I groan rolling my eyes. Edward walks over to me and places a kiss on my forehead then walks out of the living room.

"That's why you need to knock before entering my home, now key."

I hear Edward say and I laugh as I hear Emmett trying to plead his case. I put my clothes back on and turn the television off just as my television show commercial came on. I groaned at the damn commercial and couldn't hit power off fast enough.

"I like that commercial, other than the part where Carlos is touching you of course."

I hear Edward say from behind me, "Edward his hand is on my waist for a second of the shot." I tell him with a smile and he laughs shrugging his shoulders as he walks over to me.

"That was one second too many for me."

"Brat."

I reply and again he laughs, then I watch a pair of keys slip from his hands hanging from the keychain he was holding. He's smiling as he holds them out to me. "What is that?" I ask him and he gives me my favourite smile, his eyes sparkle with excitement.

"…Your keys, to my place."

He tells and I know my jaw dropped open. "They're my keys!" Emmett yelled and I laughed still looking at the pair of keys Edward was holding out to me.

"You don't have any keys; now go wait outside!"

He yelled back to him and Emmett grumbled something about Edward being a big meanie and I laughed as I then heard the front door open then close. Edward was still holding the keys out to me and I began chewing on the inside of my jaw.

"Are you going to take them?"

"What would I need them for; I always come here with you."

"Do you not want a key to my place Isabella?"

"You're only giving them to me because you just took them from Emmett."

I say and I see his jaw tighten as he comes around the couch and sits down next to me. He digs into his pocket and pulls out another set of keys.

"These are Emmett's keys. These…"

He says holding up the ones he was originally holding out to me from a heart shaped keychain I just now noticed. "…are yours Isabella." I bit my lip again feeling completely foolish now.

"I had them copied yesterday afternoon, remember the package Jessica brought to me just as we were leaving?"

He asked me and I nodded my head yes. "Now are you going to take them or just stare at them?" He asked me and I smiled taking the keys from his hand.

"I want you to be able to come and go as you please Isabella, even when I am not here."

He tells me and I smirk at him, "I'll get you a copy to my place." I inform him and he shakes his head. "That's not why I gave you keys." He says and I climb into his lap straddling him again.

"I know that but I want you to have a set, so that you can come and go as you please. For example when you finally return from China hopefully next week I would much rather you came to my place and climbed into bed with me."

I say kissing his neck and jaw. Edward was leaving for China tomorrow morning and he wasn't sure just when he would be back. He had a lot of business trips planned and I hated it. Though I knew the reason each trip was back to back was to avoid being called while we were on our two week vacation, which he still wouldn't even give me a hint about. He lifted my face to his and looked into my eyes as I looked into his deep green ones.

"Or you could be here in my bed when I get back…"

"We don't know when you get back; I would have to stay here every night."

I reply and he gives me my favourite grin. "Edward don't be ridiculous, I've hardly been home the past two weeks." I remind him and he cups my face in his large hand.

"Sorry I just love having you around…"

"…and I love being around baby, but I have a place of my own and I think it feels neglected."

I reply and he chuckles, "Next two weeks we spend at your place so it doesn't feel neglected." He says and I laugh then place a kiss on his lips. "I like that, and then maybe I can get you to cook again." I say and he groans rolling his eyes. I lift his hand and look at his watch,

"We have to get going to meet this woman for the interview."

I remind him starting to get up from his lap but he stops me. "Are you sure about this Isabella, we don't have to do the interview." He tells me and I look into his eyes looking for any form of regret of his own from agreeing to do the interview, or rejection towards the idea of going public with me. I could just imagine the flip that would come once it really started to sink to people that my ex husband is the one who sued Edward a year and a half ago. I bit my lip, what if once we went public it became too much for him and he wanted to end our relationship. God that would kill me for sure,

"Ms. Swan you are thinking awfully hard…"

"If you don't want to we could…"

"Isabella, believe me I want to. I want the entire world to know that you Isabella Marie Swan are mine and that I plan to have you around for as long as you will have me."

He tells me running the back of his fingers over my cheek, "Je veux que le monde connaisse cette je t'aime Mme Swan, et je prévois de vous dire très très bientôt." He says in French, which is something he has been doing a lot of lately.

"You know I can't understand you when you do that, are you going to tell me what you said?"

I ask him and he grins at me, "Soon love, we have to go meet the reporter." He says and I roll my eyes making him laugh.

"I could just google what you said, you know."

"What did I say?"

He asked back playfully and I slapped him on his chest making him laugh. "You probably said something like I smell like cat pee." I reply and he tosses his head back laughing hysterically. Then he looks at me, eyes dark,

"Believe me Isabella you smell nothing like cat piss."

Then he pushes my hair over my shoulder and runs his nose along my neck, "Your smell my love is mouth watering." He says and I shiver on his lap as his tongue runs up the length of my neck.

"Cold?"

"Quite the opposite."

I reply and he laughs, "Now back to the original question, are you sure you want to do the interview?" He asks placing soft opened mouth kisses on my neck. "Yes, I'm sure. Getting to tell everyone that I'm dating Edward Cullen is every little girls dream isn't it." I reply and he tickles my sides just as a knock sounds at the door followed by Emmett's booming voice.

"Can your highnesses bring your asses on?"

He yelled and Edward and I both laughed at him as we finally got up from the couch. We left his place and headed right for the restaurant we were meeting the reporter at. As always the paparazzi were out front waiting for us. Edward pulled me to his side as we headed to the car. Emmett was acting as a boulder pushing them back away from us and making a path for us to walk. I swore I didn't get why everyone cared so much about whether or not Edward and I were together. They called our names repeatedly trying to get our attention.

Then one grabbed my arm pulling me towards them. Edward moved so fast wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me away from the camera guy. I flew back against Emmett's chest, and he was now holding me protectively.

"Keep your fucking hands off of her!"

Edward yelled, in the man's face. "She has a nice ass Cullen bet your enjoying that." The man says and Edward takes a step towards him hands fisted. Seth quickly rushed over separating Edward from the man and then yelling at the man with a warning. Emmett get us into the car and I took Edwards hand into mine.

"That fucker didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, he was just trying to get my attention."

I tell him and his jaw goes tight. "He shouldn't have touched you." He says and I push his hair back from off of his forehead and make him look me in my face. "I'm fine Edward really." I tell him and he nods his head.

"I bet we'll be on TMZ tonight."

I joke with a smile and he gives me a light chuckle, "When aren't we on TMZ?" He asks back and I laugh just as Emmett and Seth climb into the front seats. Seth looks back and asks if I'm alright and I nod my head yes with a smile. He quickly pulls off and we head for the restaurant. The car was quiet, well other then Emmett telling Edward all the reasons he will need his key to his place. It was rather funny listening to them go back and forth.

"I promise to knock."

"Nope."

"Eddie…"

"Calling me Eddie damn sure won't get you the key back."

Edward says and I giggle stuffing my face in Edward's arm. I feel him kiss the top of my head.

"You gave her my key, didn't you?"

"Nope I have my own key."

I tell Emmett sticking my tongue out at him and they all laugh. Seth pulls up outside of the restaurant and Emmett jumps out and opens the door for us to get out. When head inside and of course Edward doesn't have to say a word as we are escorted to the private room he requested. When we enter the room a woman with strawberry blonde hair dressed in a skimpy dress stands up to greet us. She smiles and holds out her hand to us. Edward takes it first,

"Mr. Cullen it is so nice to meet you, I am Natalie Cole, and I will be conducting the interview."

She says smiling cheerfully hard, "Nice to meet you Natalie, this is Isabella Swan." Edward says and she turns to me now smiling and holding out her hand. I quickly shake her hand and she motions for us to take a seat. Edward pulls out my chair and I sit down and he takes the one next to me. She sits down and I notice the tape recorder on the table. She presses play on the recorder and I shift in my set. Edward leans over and places a kiss on my temple.

"It is really nice to meet you Isabella."

"Please just Bella, only Edward calls me Isabella."

I say and then bit my lip and blush because she is giving me a knowing smile. I feel Edward's hand on my thigh massaging it gently. I swore I could hear him say my Isabella.

"So my editor said that I was interviewing the two of you for our celebrity couples edition. So it's safe to say this is you confirming that the rumors are true you are a couple?"

She asked with a huge smile on her face. I giggled because she looked like a kid being told there really was a Santa Clause. Edward leaned over to me, his lips touching my ear when he says,

"If you giggle again we will be rescheduling this interview so that I can take you home and ravish you Ms. Swan."

I bit my lip and blushed fiercely, I wondered if when he said home he meant his home or mine not that it mattered. I turn my head and look up at him and he gives me my favorite smile.

"The two of you are so cute."

I hear Natalie say and I pull my eyes from Edward's remembering that she was in the room with us. "If you aren't a couple I swear I will play cupid." She continues and Edward and I laugh.

"Yes we're together Natalie"

I answer and I see Edward's beautiful grin out the corner of my eye. Natalie smiles at us, "So when did the two of you get together?" She ask and I look at Edward allowing him to answer this question,

"Isabella wanted to be just my friend…"

"…oh no, you wanted to be my friend. No distractions."

I say and she laughs as Edward shakes his head, "You distracted me the first day I saw your beautiful face love." He says and I roll my eyes while Natalie lets out a long winded Aww.

"So Edward you can have any woman in the world what attracted you to Isabella?"

Natalie asked and I wasn't sure how I felt about that question, "Other than her beauty?" He says and I blush with a smirk on my face "Her feistiness I love that about her. Also the fact that she didn't care who I was when we met, she wasn't afraid to put me in my place." He continues and I bit my lip.

"I'm still not afraid."

"No Ms. Swan you are not."

He says with a grin, "Bella same goes for you. You are the new host for a national show, have _the_ hottest co-host who you have amazing chemistry with and you go for the one guy the entire world known to be the biggest jerk." She asks and I laugh at the end of her question while Edward scowls about her comment concerning my co-host.

"There is a part of Edward no one else sees. I guess you can say I saw that under the facade he puts up."

I answer and he brings my hand to his lips kissing my knuckles. She smiles at the two of us again. "When you think about your relationship with Edward, what the first thing that comes to mind?" She asked me and I bit my lip because the first thing that came to mind was the multiple orgasms he gave me. Then I wanted to say love, because I was in love with him but now wasn't the time or place to say it. I cleared my throat and answered saying the safest but honest thing I could,

"Happiness."

She and Edward smiled at my response, "Alright Edward your turn, what is the first thing to pop into your head when you think about your relationship to Bella?" She asks and Edward looks over at me. His emerald eyes are glowing with something I'm not sure what.

"Que je l'aime"

He answers in French once again and I roll my eyes. "He keeps speaking French to avoid answering questions." I tell her and she smiles at me. "You don't know what he just said?" She asked me and I shook my head no.

"Do you?"

I ask hoping she did so she could tell me then Edward said something else in French before she answered,

"Je prévois de lui dire bientôt, quand vous imprimez l'article qu'elle connaîtra. Je me veux annonçant que je l'aime au monde pour être une surprise jusqu'à ce que nous lisions l'article ensemble."

He says and I groan as she nods her head to whatever he just told her, "That's not fair why I can't I know what you just said?" I ask with a pout and he laughs and kisses my lips.

"It's a surprise love, you'll know soon."

"I hate surprises."

I say still pouting and Natalie smiles at me, "You'll like this one. Ok next question, what advice would you give other couples?" She ask and I look at Edward when I say,

"Not to keep secrets."

He laughs at me placing a kiss on my forehead, "It's not a secret I have every intention on telling you Isabella, just not now." He says and I roll my eyes with a smile on my face.

"Does this have anything to do with the vacation you won't tell me about?"

I ask him and he gives me my favorite smirk, "Yes it does have something to do with that." He answers and I shake my head then look back at Natalie.

"Advice I would give other couples is to get to know each other first, build a foundation."

"Is that what you and Edward did?"

She asked me and I smiled, "Yes." I answer and she looks at Edward now, "What advice would you give other couples Edward?" She asked and he grinned,

"Do everything your woman says and keep her happy and you'll have the best relationship you could ask for."

"You do not do everything I say."

I reply and he laughs, "Trust me love, yes I do." He says back and I roll my eyes again with a smile on my face. She starts to ask about what we did as a couple for fun, where did we like to eat. No surprise Edward said Eclipse. Then she asked the question I was dreading,

"Bella you were married before correct?"

She asked me and I looked up at Edward biting my lip. Edward took my hand into his lacing our fingers. "Oh god if this is a bad subject we can skip it, I mean I just did my homework and found out." Natalie says and I wonder just how much of her homework had she done.

"Yes I was married before."

I answer and she nods her head at me, "To James Johnson, he's paparazzi now right?" She asked and I shifted in my seat again not comfortable with where it seemed the questions were heading.

"Natalie let me stop you before you go through the rest of those questions. I know who Isabella's ex husband is, we have talked about it and it does not affect our relationship. Now if you want to continue this interview you need to drop all questions concerning her ex husband."

Edward tells her and she quickly nods her head, "Do you see yourself getting married again Bella, Edward do you see yourself getting married at all?" She asked and I bit my lip.

"Um I'm still young. I would like to get married again someday."

I answer afraid to make eye contact with Edward, "Yes I plan to get married someday." He answers and like the reporter she was she asked,

"Do you see yourselves getting married to each other?"

"I couldn't see myself with anyone else."

Edward answers in a flash and I look up at him while he smiles back at me. He cups my face and kisses my lips sensually. It was simple a first then becomes a little heated and I moan into his mouth. I hear Natalie clear her throat and we pull apart. I don't know if Edward did that for show but I really didn't care. We finish up the interview and she has a photographer come in to take a few pictures of us together. Edward lifts my face with his forefinger so that I was looking him in his eyes and I saw that gaze again and my heart fluttered. I heard the camera shutter but I didn't pull my eyes away from Edwards. Then he lowered his head and took my mouth and my entire body was on fire. I could hear the shutters from the camera but I didn't care.

* * *

><p><em>Translations: Meant to put them on the last chapter too sorry.<em>

_I want the world to know I love you Ms. Swan and I plan to tell you very very soon._

_That I love her._

_I plan to tell her soon, when you print the article she will know. I want me announcing that I love her to the world to be a surprise until we read the article together._

**So what do you have to say about the chapter?**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	22. So It Continues

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So it Continues<em>**

**_Edward POV_**

I pressed her up against the wall hitching her leg over my hip as I devoured her succulent mouth. Her hands were in my hair pulling on it as she grinded her hips into me. I gripped her thigh tighter and she wrapped her leg around my waist.

"Edward I need you."

Isabella moaned against my mouth and I palmed her ass pressing her heated covered center against my painfully aching cock. I slid my finger against her folds and she moaned louder into my mouth. "We need to get out of the hallway." She reminds me. I completely forgot we were in the hallway outside of the penthouse. I searched my pockets for my keys and then I heard the dangling of keys behind my head.

"Use my key."

She says smiling and I suck her lower lip in my mouth with a grin of my own. I take the keys from her and quickly open the front door to the pent house. Once it opens she pulls me in with her arms wrapped around my neck and a naughty smile on her face. I kick the door shut with my foot, and then quickly lift the shirt she is wearing up and over her head. She grips the collar of my shirt pulling me against her,

"I want you to fuck me Edward, I can see you want to, so do it."

She says and I cup her face and kiss her deeply sucking on her tongue gently. She moaned as her hands slid under my shirt and over my chest. She pulls her lips away and her eyes are dark as she looks up at me. Slowly she removes my shirt and places wet kisses on my chest watching me from under her long lashes.

I cup her neck the tips of my fingers playing along the back of her neck, and press my lips firmly on hers. It was electric kissing her touching her. I found the zipper of her skirt and quickly lowered and pushed the damn skirt over her hips. She kicked it to the floor and I felt her hand on my belt quickly ridding me of it and my pants. I kick off my shoes and my pants and then slid my hand over her perfect ass.

"Damn it Edward if you don't put your dick inside of me now I'm going to explode."

She says and damn did I love it when she talked dirty. I picked her up holding her by the ass and knocked the things off the table by the door. I placed her on the table so that she was eye level with me and she bit her lip. I gripped her black thong and looked at her,

"I hope you don't love these."

I say just before ripping them from her causing her to gasp out. "Did I hurt you?" I ask seeing the red mark on her hip from me tearing her thong off of her. She placed my face between both her hands and kissed me with all the desire she was feeling and I got the message loud and clear. I removed my boxers and quickly pushed my swollen cock into my favourite place.

"Aww fuck…"

We both moaned as I filled her. She wrapped her arms around me as I held her thighs stroking her slowly. Fuck she was so wet for me, she felt like silk wrapped around me. She wrapped her arms and legs around me and I pushed into her causing her to groan in pleasure.

"Mmm don't stop."

She moaned and I kissed her neck working her a little faster. I couldn't stop if I had to, her body was wrapped around me every way possible and I wanted to stay cocooned in her this way. I rocked into her and I knew when I hit her spot because her nails dug into my back.

"Christ you're going to be the death of me Isabella."

I say as I feel her walls clench and claim what is rightly hers. "Faster baby please…" She moans and I can never deny her. I hold on to her waist and start to slam into her repeatedly as I take her breast into my mouth. She runs her fingers into my hair and I swivel my hips causing me to hit a new spot with every re-entry I made.

"I'm close."

She moans and she wasn't the only one. After the interview I wanted her badly and if it wasn't for Emmett and Seth being in the car I would have taken her then. I was addicted to this woman and knowing that for a week or more I would have withdrawal it made me want to consume her that much more. I suck the skin on her neck into my mouth as I pound into her taking my hand and massaging over her clit. She growls and I feel her teeth scrap across my shoulder as she works her hips meeting my thrust.

"Aww fuck harder."

She moans and I grip her waist and I stroked her harder as she requested. She felt fantastic wrapped around me and I swore there was no better feeling then having her this way. I pummelled into her harder and harder causing the table to bang against the wall. She was so hot and wet as I fucked her into oblivion. Her nails scrapped at my back as I felt her walls suck me in. I cupped her neck lifting her up so her head wouldn't hit the wall as I slammed into her harder feeling the sweat dripping down my back. She wrapped herself around me, rocking into me perfectly. She was close and I wanted, no needed to feel her come around me.

"Do you want to come on my dick, Isabella?"

I ask kissing her neck and she moans out a long yes as she rides against me. I slow down my strokes as she whimpered in protest. "What do you want me to do?" I ask her cupping her breast pinching her nipple between my fingers.

"Fuck me."

She says and I grin and slam into her forcefully and still my movements as she gasp out tossing her head back. I do it again and she cries out the satisfaction this was giving her. Then I slowly pick up my speed as she moans out how close she is,

"Je dois vous sentir venir mon amour. Venez pour moi amoureux."

I say knowing speaking French would drive her insane. Then I kissed and sucked on her pulse point on her neck and she actually growled as her walls clamped down on me. "Oh my god Edward I'm…" She trailed off as she bit my shoulder blade. Then I felt her like a flood rushing for its exit and I succumbed to her body as I growled hammering into her. My balls were tight; the tingle in my gut and the twitch and pulse of my cock inside of her warned me that I was close to my own release. I ordered her to put her legs up on my shoulders and she did as commanded with desire in her eyes.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

I asked needing to be sure I wasn't hurting her and she smiled biting down on that sexy lower lip of hers when she shook her head no. I ran my hand up the length of her stomach then cupped her breast as I made rough strokes into her, feeling the moist silk of her walls. "Fuck…" I barked out as I closed my eyes tight when her walls felt like they were massage my dick. She was most certainly going to be the death of me. I open my eyes needing to see her gorgeous face and my jaw tightens seeing she was already watching me. I leaned in forward allowing her legs to drop when I took her mouth needing to taste her lips, her tongue, just her. The kiss was hot, rough and sloppy as I tried to consume her.

One hand tugged on my hair pressing my lips tighter against hers while the other was sure to be leaving starches on my back. I would never be tired of her; never could I have enough of her. She was my own personal brand of heroin and I loved this woman more than anything else in this fucking world. My release came hard as I groaned against her mouth. I slammed into her slow, long, hard strokes and she bit my tongue as she cried out into my mouth. Her body claimed me as she came again milking me dry until I had nothing left in me to give. We reluctantly pulled our lips apart needing to breathe. My forehead rested against hers as we tried to control our breathing.

"You're going to be the death of me Isabella."

I tell her looking into those beautiful russet eyes of hers. She smiles a gorgeous smile then places a kiss on my lips. "Mmm you make me feel wanted…" She says placing repeated kisses on my lips. I brush her hair back out of her face,

"You are wanted love more then you know."

"…I think we should try the shower next."

She says with a grin and I go to agree but am interrupted by muffled loud arguing outside of my front door followed by loud banging on the door. My noise flared and I looked into Isabella's face. I kissed her lips and pulled myself out of her. I helped her up from the table just as I heard Emily yell,

"Edward open up this damn door! I know you are in there! How dear you tell this no shit security not to let me up! I am your sister you bastard!"

She yelled and I growled pulling at my hair. I looked down into Isabella's face and she looked livid. "Love go and put something on while I deal with Emily." I tell her and I can see she wants to argue with me but she nods her head and heads for the bed room. I grab my pants from off the floor and quickly put them on. I swing open my door and there stands Emily with a glare and the poor head of security Kyle standing behind her with an apologetic eyes my way.

"Thank you Kyle I can handle my sister from here."

I inform him, "Yes Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry." He says and I nod my head with my jaw tight. He walks away and I glare at Emily.

"What the hell do you want?"

I ask her and she inhales a deep breath, "Can I at least come in?" She asked and I had half the mind to say no but I was more than certain this conversation was not about to go over well. I stepped to the side and she entered and I saw her looking around at the mess Isabella and I had made.

"So what Heidi reveals her bastard son to the family and she suddenly can't clean a house anymore?"

Emily asked and I slammed the door shut, "What the hell do you want Emily?" I bark at her and she flinches I'm not sure if it was from me slamming the door or the harshness in my voice. I walk past her and start to pick up Isabella and my other clothing from the floor.

"I wanted to talk to you about this Mac _thing_."

She answers saying thing as if he was insignificant object and I inhale a deep breath. "He is our uncle Emily I think it's time you got over it." I tell her placing Isabella and my clothing on the couch.

"Edward no it is not time I get over it. I mean how dare he decide he wants to keep this from grandfather all these years and then think he is just going to show up and get a share of our family's hard earned money."

"And what part of this hard earned money did you earn Emily?"

I ask her and she rolls her eyes at me. "Edward you do realize that he is grandfathers son, which means he inherits the company." She says and I smile at my darling sister obviously trying to get me on her side.

"Emily the will stated that the company was left to Edmund Masen's grandson Edward Cullen. Simple nothing else, no lope hole saying if a child should pop up he gets it. Maybe you forgot but Mom and Aunt Liz Grandfather Edmund children too and they are older than Mac. So the company went to any of grandfathers children it would be them. We are not in the fucking 1800's just because he is his son doesn't mean he's instantly in charge of the company only that he gets share. Now if you're done you can go."

I inform her and she inhales her nose flaring. "How are you alright with this Edward!" She yells at me and run my fingers through my hair.

"Because there's not shit else to do about it Emily. Mac _is_ Grandfathers fucking son so grow the fuck up and get over it!"

I yell back. She goes to respond and stops and I follow her gaze. Isabella is standing there in tights and a t-shirt. She was pissed I could tell by the look on her face. Never taking her eyes off of Emily she walked over to me and takes my hand into hers.

"Are you alright?"

She asks and I look down in her beautiful eyes and tell her I am now. "Of course you are here. Still working on that story, or are you now trying to weasel your ass into the family too?" Emily spat at Isabella and I go to defend her but Isabella squeezes my hand.

"Emily unless you want me to give you two black eyes this time I think you may want to keep your words to me to a simple hello or goodbye and personally I would prefer the later."

Isabella says and Emily glares at her, "Bella you are nothing but a play toy for Edward and when he finally gets bored with you good fucking riddance." Emily spat back and I inhaled.

"You need to get the hell out of my house Emily."

"Mom is having dinner at her house, she called me and she is going to call you."

Emily says ignoring what I said, "So what's the big deal about mom having dinner?" I asked and she rolled her eyes as if I asked a stupid question.

"She is inviting Heidi, Mac and his wife. Who may I add is some public elementary school teacher?" Emily says as if Mac's wife job was an assassin or something. I run my fingers through my hair,

"I still don't see the big damn deal Emily."

"Edward we need to be united on this. Mom will listen to you, I don't trust Mac. I think he is going to take advantage of her."

"No more then you have already."

"Damn it Edward I'm serious!"

She yells and I inhale again trying to control the rage building in my chest. My cell phone starts to ring and Isabella gets it before I can even start to look for it. She hands it to me and I see that it is my mother. I look at Emily then answer the phone,

"Hello Mom."

"Hi dear, did I catch you at a bad time?"

She asked me and I looked at Emily again. "Just talking with Emily, who just showed up to my place in hysterics." I answer and Emily rolls her eyes at me again.

"I should have known she would come to you. So then you already know what I am calling about?"

"Yes I'm aware of dinner at your place tonight."

"I hope you will be attending. I know that it is last minute but Mac called me and said that he wanted us to meet his wife and I know you will be out of town then off on vacation. So I thought tonight over dinner would be alright."

She says and I don't know what Emily said to our mother but I could hear she really doubted my presences at dinner tonight.

"Of course I'll be there mom. Do you need me to bring anything?"

I ask and I see the scowl now on Emily's face. "Just, your precious Bella." She answers with a smile in her voice and I smile then. "Alright Isabella and I will be there. What time?" I ask and she runs down the time and I promise to see her later. I hang up the phone and Emily shakes her head at me.

"Between you running the company into the ground and letting in this leech and god knows who else…"

Emily says directing her eyes at Isabella with that last statement, "…we will all be in the poor house by Christmas." She finishes and I've had enough of a visit from my sister. I release Isabella's hand and walk to the front door opening it.

"Emily maybe you don't remember but you have no claim on the Masen estate anymore, other than the house grandfather left you and the trust fund. This means that Mac getting any part of Masen has nothing to do with your finances so I don't know why you care so damn much. Now if you don't mind I would love it if you get the hell out of my place so that I can finish making love to my girlfriend."

Emily's jaw tightens and she looked at Isabella who simply smiled at her. She got the hint and walked towards the front door.

"Edward when all of this blows up in your face, I will be there to say I told you so."

"Emily when you're broke, don't fucking call me."

I say holding the door open wider. She lifts her nose up at me and I laugh because she looked just like our Aunt Liz doing this. I slammed the door behind her the moment she was through the damn threshold. I run my fingers through my hair just as my cell phone rings again. I quickly answer seeing Jessica's name.

"What is it?"

I ask with more bite in my voice then I meant. "Um men of HP computers are here for the meeting and I cannot get in contact with Benjamin or Royce." Jessica says and I pull at my hair swearing I would be fucking bald soon.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

I reply and then press the end button before she can reply to me. Isabella slowly walks over to me and takes my hand into hers again.

"You look furious baby…"

"The guys from HP are at the office and Jessica can't get a hold of Benjamin or Royce."

I inform her and I see the concern on her face. Today was supposed to be a day off, Benjamin fucking swore he could handle it and Royce knew he was on thin fucking ice.

"Isabella I'm sorry but I have…"

She placed her finger against my lips, "I know go ahead. I'll take a nap. What time do we have to be at your parents?" She ask and I cup her face not sure what part of my life I got right that awarded me her but I swore I wouldn't fuck up.

"Six, I'll be back before then."

She simply nods her head and kisses my lips. I quickly get dressed in grey suit and call Seth and let him know I need to run to the office. I promise Isabella I would be back before she woke up from her nap.

"No hurry I know how important this is."

She says and I kiss her lips, "Nothing is more important to me then you Isabella never forget that." I tell her then kiss her one more time and leave. Seth drove like a bat out of hell and I arrived to the office in record time. When I reach the floor to my office Jessica is waiting for me at the elevators,

"I started the presentation you prepared. It should be just about over."

She informs me and I nod my head thankfully for one fucking reliable employee at Masen Corp. I take the file from her hands and we enter the office just as I see the presentation his coming to an end. I take a seat and once its finish Jessica cuts it off and turns the lights back on.

"Good afternoon gentleman I'm sorry for the wait."

I say getting their attention. "Mr. Cullen, we didn't expect to meet with you." A man who looked to be in his late thirties says.

"Yes well change of plans. Any question, after watching the presentation?"

I ask and they began to ask me questions about the netbook tablet. I pass out the sketches we have for the tablet and let them know of Shoe's software company's involvement. I further explain that the three companies coming together to create this product would put us above Apple in sales.

"Can we see the prototype Mr. Cullen?"

Another man asked and I told Jessica to call Paul and let him know that I was coming down to tech. She nodded her head and exited the room. I stood up from my seat,

"If you gentleman will follow me I will take you to see the prototype first hand."

I tell them and they all get up from their seats. We head for the elevators and we head for the tech floor. Paul is waiting at the elevator doors when we arrive.

"Things are looking good Mr. Cullen. We have it working perfectly."

Paul tells me and I nod my head as I follow him. Once we are in the room Paul starts talking about all the features we plan to be available on the netbook tablet and I can see the guys from HP warming up to the idea. Once he shows them the prototype and what it can already do I was happy to say I had a new partner in producing the netbook tablet. I shook their hands as we discussed having it ready for the convention in October and ready for sales by Christmas.

Once I make it back to my office my nose flares seeing Benjamin in my office. He was looking at a file on my desk. "Any reason you were missing in fucking action when HP showed up?" I ask entering and heading for my desk. Benjamin's head pops up as he looks at me with shock stamped on his face.

"I had to rush out to the Whitlock site."

He answers and I glare at him, "Call them if you don't believe me." He says and I nod my head and take a seat behind my desk. "I'll be sure to do that. What was the problem at the site?" I ask him and he walks around my desk and take the seat across from me.

"There was a sink hole and he wanted you to come out and see it. But once again you've taken a day off so I had to go."

"Do you have something to say to me Benjamin?"

I ask him not missing the bite in his words. "I practically watched you grow up Edward." He says and I inhale and sit back in my seat. "So the fact that you are sitting here questioning and doubting me is ludicrous." He continues,

"Benjamin someone is stealing from this company tried to blackmail my grandfather so everyone is a suspect to me…"

"Even, Ms. Swan?"

He asked me and my jaw went tight. "She doesn't have anything to do with this." I reply and he chuckles as if I told a joke.

"Like hell she doesn't. She could destroy this company and your entire fucking family and you are jeopardizing that for a fuck."

"You don't know shit about Isabella and I truly recommend you drop it."

I sneer and he looks at me, "I know about Mac, Edward and soon thanks to your journalist girlfriend so will the rest of the world." Benjamin says getting up from the chair. He looks at me before he leaves.

"I told you before Edward my loyalty is to this company first, where's yours?"

He asked then exited out of my office. I pulled at my hair again and told Jessica to get Jasper on the phone.

"Mr. Whitlock is on line one Mr. Cullen."

She says coming over the intercom. I quickly pick up the phone. "Jasper you had a problem on the site today?" I ask him getting directly to my point.

"Yeah but Benjamin came out and checked it out. It's nothing we can't handle just wanted someone from Masen to check it out so you would know why the plans had to change."

Jasper answers and I sit back feeling relief that Benjamin had told me the truth. "Why didn't you just call me?" I ask him drumming my fingers on the desk.

"Because I knew you and Bella had the interview today. It wasn't serious Edward, just wanted to make sure someone from your office saw it."

Jasper tells me and I nod my head even though I know he can't see me. "Everything alright man?" Jasper asked and I sat contemplating talking to him. Over the months I have grown closer to him and I noticed that he was always a loyal friend to Isabella first and that only made me like and respect him more. I tell him about what happened at the office and he exhales into the phone.

"Damn, and you have no idea who it is?"

"No, we only got a shit long list of suspects."

I tell him wondering what fucking excuse Royce would have. "I'll keep my eyes peeled if I see or hear anything." Jasper tells me and I know that I can trust him. I offer for him and Alice to join us on our vacation in August. Isabella didn't know this but Angela, Ben, Emmett and Rosalie were going also. Though only the men knew where we were going. We agreed the women couldn't keep their mouths shut.

After getting off the phone with Jasper I started on some other work and before I knew it, it was a quarter to five. I quickly jumped up shut everything off and headed home. I knew that more than likely Isabella was awake and I felt like shit after promising to be back before she woke up. I walked into the penthouse and I could hear music playing from the bedroom. I head back there and when I open the door I am hint with Isabella's scent and it is the most welcoming smell I could ask for. She's sitting on the ottoman bobbing her head to the song playing from her iPod as she appears to be placing an ear ring in her ear. I wasn't sure how she noticed me but her head turned my way and she smiled at me.

She stood up and my cock woke up as I admired her in tight black stretch leggings with a fitted half sleeve black and white stripe shirt with a revealing neck line. I swallowed hard seeing the black knee high boots she wore,

"Fucking Christ you're beautiful…"

I husk out earning me that sexy damn blush to hit her cheeks. I walk over to her and she's much closer to my height thanks to the boots.

"Sorry I'm late I…"

Just like last time her finger is on my lip, "Did you get the contract with HP?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters. You're here now no worries baby."

She replies with a grin on her face. "You look beautiful." I say to her and she giggles, that fucking giggle was going to do me in. "We've established you think I look beautiful. Now are you wearing that suit to your parents for dinner?" She asked me and I shook my head no still unable to say much else as I looked at her.

"Then you should go get changed. Though Seth can drive faster than a speeding bullet I don't want to be hours late."

She says and I lean in and place a kiss on her lips. When I lift my face from hers I look into her eyes and say, "Je t'aime Mme Swan" She grins at me shaking her head,

"I know you said my name so I will assume that was a compliment and I'll simply say ditto."

She replies and my I wished that ditto was true for what I said to her. But I would find out soon and so would she. I place another kiss on her lips and quickly go to change my clothes into a pair of jeans and a light blue button up. Once we are both ready to go we leave for my parents place and like Isabella said Seth drove like a bat out of hell. Once we arrived to my parent's house we were greeted at the door by my parents house keeper Mia.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan. Everyone is waiting out back."

"Thank you Mia."

I say placing my hand on Isabella's low back as we head to the yard where I can hear talking and laughter. "That's a good sign." Isabella says and I laugh placing a kiss on her temple.

"Sorry we're late."

I say and all heads turn to Isabella and I. We are instantly greeted by everyone other than a woman who was sitting with Mac. I hug my mother and began to tell her why I was late not wanting her to think I was hesitant about coming.

"I know Bella called and told me you had to run into the office."

She says and I smile at her, "Did she now?" I ask looking over at Isabella who was talking with Bree and my father. "Yes and Edward dear you did good this time." My mother said then patted my left cheek and kissed my other.

"Edward, Bella I would like you both to meet my wife Faith."

Mac says introducing the small petite woman standing by his side. Isabella and I both shook her hand with smiles.

"I don't mean to sound like one of those crazy fan people but Bella I watch your morning show every morning."

Faith says and Isabella blushes fiercely. "Thank you." She says and I kiss her cheek relaxing her some. I always found it ironic how shy my Isabella was despite the fact that she was on television for a living.

"Shall we have dinner everyone?"

Esme asked and we all agreed heading into the dining room. I pull Isabella's chair out for her then take the one next to her as Mia starts to bring the food into the dining room.

"So mom I'm sure that we are not the only ones you called."

"No I called Elizabeth but she declined and the other side of the Masen Clan are back in Los Angeles."

She answers and I nod my head as I watch my father take her hand into his own. "Mac told me about Elizabeth and I have to be honest Esme I half expected you to be upset also about Mac." Faith says and I smile because it was obvious she was new and didn't know my mother.

"Mac did nothing wrong. He didn't ask to be born into this awkward situation. He was a man who made a decision not to contact his family and I can respect that. I've already expressed my feelings concerning my father and Heidi's affair to Heidi in private. Now I want to get to know the young man that shares my…our fathers blood with me."

Esme say and everyone is smiling at the table. "Mac I'm just happy that you're not married to any crazies like Maria I mean…" Bree stops once she's realized what she's said. Her eyes are on me and I nod my head telling her it was alright. The table fell silent for the longest moment,

"Faith do you enjoy your job?"

Isabella asked swiftly breaking the silence and changing the subject. "Oh yes. I love my kids at the school and I cannot wait for the new school year to start." She answers and Isabella smiles at her,

"If the school has a career day I would be more than happy to come in."

Isabella says and Faith looks shocked by her offer. I'm not though because I know that My Isabella is just that type of woman. We enjoy small conversation while we have dinner and get to know more about Mac and Faith. They had been married for three years, and met at a friend's party. Faith and Isabella seemed to hit it off on some Vampire series book they both read. Mac looked as lost as I did but we let them have their moment. After dinner the ladies took a stroll through my mother's garden while Mac, my father and I sat out back having a drink.

"Edward and Carlisle I want you both to know that despite what most of the family thinks I did not come to you all for money. I mean I'll sign something relinquishing my rights to anything."

I can't help but laugh when I ask, "You'll relinquish your rights to millions of dollars?" He laughs and loosens his tie. My father and I share a look knowing that he was thinking about that,

"I'll probably have to get wasted after, but I want you to know that I am being honest."

He says after a moment, "And for that my boy is why we know you are being honest." Carlisle says and Mac smiles.

"Mac I already had my secretary add you to the family list so you will be receiving your first stipend the beginning of the month. Now you have no property because all of his property was split up between everyone but…"

"Believe me I won't know what to do with the amount of money the stipend is let alone some lavished expensive house."

He says cutting me off and I laugh, "Also if you want to come work for Masen Corp I'm sure we could work something out." I tell him and he nods his head.

"At least then I will feel like I'm actually earning that check every month."

He replies and my father and I laugh again. "Can I ask the two of you a question?" Mac says looking at both Carlisle and I.

"Anything Mac."

"Is Esme genuinely this sweet or is this pity because of Elizabeth's reaction to me?"

He asked and we both smiled, "Believe me my mother can be…" I paused and my father laughed. "Esme has a side of her you do not want to mess with and she is not afraid to show it. So believe it that the way she is with you Mac is truly how she feels." My father says and I laugh because he says the nicer version of what I was going to say. I've seen my mother mad as a teenager and usually when ever Aunt Liz was around. Mac lets me know that he would rather keep him being a Masen a secret from the press so that Faith didn't get harassed and I could understand that. Just thinking about the damn paparazzi that grabbed on Isabella earlier today made me want to find him and strangle the life out of him. When the ladies returned they were all smiling and Isabella wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Your mother invited me and my family to Thanksgiving dinner, think I'll still be around by then?"

She asked and I wrapped my arms around her and looked down into her face, "You better be or I'll have to lock you in my basement Ms. Swan." I tell her and she giggles, yup that damn giggle.

"You don't have a basement."

"Not in Chicago."

I reply and she rolls her eyes and places her head on my chest as we listen to my mother tell Mac a story about my grandfather. We spent the remainder of the evening getting to know Mac and Faith. Though I had no plan to tell my mother I was going to have the Volutri look in on them to be certain they weren't up to anything. If it's one thing I learned it's that too many people blood and family doesn't mean a damn thing when money is involved. So I would much rather be safe than sorry and have to hear Emily's annoying voice telling me I told you so.

* * *

><p><em>Translations:<em>

_I need to feel you come my love. Come for me sweetheart._

_I love you Ms. Swan_

_**So what do you have to say about the chapter? Think Emily should be worried about Mac? Are you worried about Mac? What about Benjamin questioning Edward's loyalty to the company? Oh and have I said how I love E&B *sigh***_

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	23. Addiction

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Addiction<em>**

**_Unknown POV_**

Sitting in my home I knew that it was only a matter of time before Edward Cullen figured out it was me behind the embezzling and hopefully the very destruction to not only the Masen Corporation but the family as well. They didn't deserve anything they had and I was going to be the one to rid them of it all. I smiled because finding people to help wasn't as hard as one would have thought, either money talked or just Edward being a dick made then turn on him in a flash. I will admit the stopping to the last transaction put a little halt in my plans but manipulating Maria covered the cost perfectly.

The woman was obviously one to be put in a patted white room and left there but I needed her as a distraction for Edward. I picked up my pack of smokes and pulled a cigarette out. I had to decide what my next move would be and I needed to stay discreet because I had a feeling Edward was catching on. When he hired that damn Volutri I thought I would be caught for sure, but paying Aro off was a rather easy task since it meant he would be getting paid from me and Edward. My private line rung and I looked at the caller ID seeing it was Maria.

"Hello."

"Hi I was letting you know I was back in Illinois, I'm staying in Maywood."

She says and I know that she's not far from Esme and Carlisle's place if she is in Maywood. It was a suburb outside of Chicago and the best way for her to stay close but hidden.

"Did you find anything out?"

"Not much other then what we already knew."

She replies and I light my cigarette and take a drag from it. I knew I needed to quick but I had entirely too much going on to be worried about quitting right now.

"Fine. He'll be out of town the next two weeks."

I inform her and she exhales into the phone, "Is he going with _her_?" she said spitting the word her as if it was poison. Maria's obsession with Edward was sickening.

"No work related, but I found out he took off the last two weeks of August."

I reply and she growls into the phone, "I told you I would help you, but you need to get that little bitch away from my Edward." She tells me and I inhale a deep breath.

"Maria I can't make him do anything. You tried that before and look where it got you."

I remind her, "Whatever. So I received my check from them do you need anything else?" She asked and I tell her what I need her to do and she agrees like I knew she would. We discuss a few more plans in not so much detail.

"Just tell me one thing, are they as serious as the media makes them appear or is she like the rest of them?"

"He seems more serious about her then the others Maria, that's why it is not going to be an easy task breaking them up."

I reply and the phone is silent, "The more we damage his precious company the sooner he'll leave her like he did me. Only this time I will get him back, I have to." She says and I ignore her rant on and on about how much she loved Edward because I honestly didn't give a fuck. After I finish talking to her I hang up the phone and call Aro next to see if he had anything new to tell me.

"You know he doesn't trust you from the moment he told us to put you on the list and watch you. So I recommend you lay low because there is but only so much I can hide from Marcus and Caius before they start to become suspicious of me."

He tells me and I take another drag from my cigarette. "He also has us checking out a Masen Anthony Carter." Aro tells me and I quickly place my cigarette in the ash tray.

"Really? Did he say why?"

"Nope he just added him to the list."

Aro said and I found this to be the most interesting fucking news I heard all day. "Whatever, you find I want a copy of." I tell him. Then I hang up and finish my cigarette, yes this was definitely the most interesting news I've heard all day.

**_Edward POV_**

I spent a week in China and now I was in London finishing up some business about the hotel here. I also had to come over and check out the London Masen office. This would take another week and I was getting irritated with people and their damn stupidity. I was sick and tired of looking at numbers, signing fucking contracts and talking to up tight ass men about them wanting share of my company they heard I was supposedly selling. I made a note to kick Eric's ass when I finally made it back to the states.

I told the Volutri to look into Mac and thankfully it appeared that he was clean. Emmett warned me not to let my guard down though said it would be best because with Mac showing up he had a really bad feeling that between Emily and Elizabeth shit was about to hit the fan. Thankfully with the code switch on Veronica's computer the company hadn't had any lost of wages for the month of July.

"Mr. Cullen you have a meeting tomorrow at seven, then another at twelve."

Hannah said reading from the planner she was holding in her hand. "Also Jessica called and said that HP has faxed over the contract you sent and are officially partners in the tablet." She continued and I nodded my head as I looked over the file sitting in front of me. We were sitting in my office in London and I was sick and tired of going over these papers. I dropped my pen and ran my fingers through my hair.

"What time is it Hannah?"

I ask her rubbing my eyes feeling like I had been up for hours going over all of this stuff. "It's four Mr. Cullen." She says and I nod my head looking at her as she continued taking the notes I asked her to take.

"So back in Chicago it is…"

"…Ten a.m. Ms. Swan should be out of her doctor's appointment by now."

Hannah said obviously getting where I was going with this. Yesterday Isabella told me she wasn't feeling good and it worried the fuck out of me despite the fact that she told me with it was probably nothing. I picked my phone up and Hannah excused herself out of my office so that I could talk in private. I pressed one on my phone and waited for her to answer.

"I swear if I didn't know you were in London I would think you were spying on me. I literally just walked out of the doctor's office."

She says when she answers and I laugh running my fingers through my hair. "I was worried love. Is everything alright or do I need to fly home." I say more than willing to leave work behind to go to her even for a simple cold.

"I'm fine baby. It's just the birth control I was taking made me a little sick so my doctor changed it. That's all."

She tells me and I had half the mind to ask her the name of the company for her birth control so I could give them hell for making her sick but I knew she wouldn't be happy with that course of action.

"Good. I miss you Ms. Swan."

"I miss you more Mr. Cullen. How's work?"

She asked me and I could hear her car door close in the background. "It's the same as always. What are your plans for the day?" I ask her secretly wishing it was to be curled up in bed with me. Yes I was a pussy whipped man when it came to my Isabella and honestly I didn't care.

"Not what I would like it to be."

She replies and I can hear the smile in her voice. "And just what would you like it to be Ms. Swan?" I ask her playing along and she giggles into the phone. My cock twitched from the sweet sound and I had to readjust myself in my pants.

"To be making love to my extremely hot boyfriend. But he is over the pond working and I don't know when he'll be home."

"Believe me chéri I'm working to be back home by the end of the week."

I inform her and she sighs into the phone. "I know you are. Ignore me; I just got so use to having you only a drive away. You turned me into an addict." She says and I laugh.

"Happy to know you are as addicted to me as I am to you."

I reply and can imagine the blush on her cheeks. "I'm actually having lunch with Bree and your mother later." She tells me and this caught me a little by surprise. I had talked to my mother earlier and she hadn't mentioned anything about having lunch with Isabella.

"That's not a problem is it?"

She asked obviously noticing my silence. "No, of course not chéri. I would love nothing more than for my three favourite women to get along. I was just surprised my mother didn't mention this to me when I talked to her earlier." I reply and I hear her exhale the breath she was holding. My silly girlfriend still didn't understand that I wanted her around, by my side and soon she would learn that I loved her. I knew that too many other people I should just tell her but I wanted it to be special, not something I just blurted out.

"She didn't mention it because I just invited her to lunch."

Isabella tells me, "Ah I see. So what are you doing asking them for my hand in marriage?" I joke and she giggles and once again I imagine that gorgeous blush on her cheeks.

"You wish. I just invited them to lunch because I thought it would be nice."

"You do realize once the press sees you having lunch with my mother and sister they will lose it right?"

Isabella laughed, "I know, but we'll be exposed by time magazine by the end of the month anyway." She replies and I laugh thinking about what else would be exposed to the public when the magazine hits stands at the end of the month.

"I'm happy you feel comfortable enough to have lunch with my mother and sister without me having to be there. They adore you."

"I feel the same way about them. Now question, am I allowed know where we are going on vacation. I mean we leave in less than three weeks." She says and I laugh into the phone. Every day she asked if I was going to tell her where we were going and every day I said,

"No but I'll give you another hint."

She blew her breath into the phone, "So far I know that everyone else is going, but that you and I will be alone for a week. I know that it is somewhere I need my passport and that I need sunscreen." She ran off and I laughed into the phone.

"That didn't narrow it down any?"

I ask knowing damn well it didn't. It was August so she needed sunscreen in more than half the places in the world right now.

"Edward, can you please just tell me. I won't know what to pack."

She says and I was thankful I wasn't there to see the pout on her face. "I would prefer you naked chéri." I reply and she sucks her teeth loudly making me laugh.

"Pack thin clothing, bathing suits and sandals."

"And nothing formal?"

"Maybe one formal dress would be necessary."

I answer and I know she rolled her eyes. "You are enjoying this aren't you?" she asked me and I laughed into the phone again.

"Immensely, chéri."

I hear her car door open and close and she explains that she is home now. I hadn't realized we were on the phone all that time she drove home. I listen as the press seems to be in her garage and I tell her that I'm going to have Seth start to follow her.

"Baby, that is not necessary. I can handle the damn paparazzi."

She tells me just as I hear someone ask her about me being seen having dinner with the actress Samone Burino. I fucking talk to the woman for two seconds a few nights ago when we ran into each other at a restaurant and supposedly I was dating her and I broke up with Isabella. I can tell when she is finally inside of her building because the nose level is lower.

Hannah enters my office reminding me about my meeting and I groan into the phone. "Love I have to go, I'll call you later." I tell her and she groans into the phone as well.

"Alright, I-I miss you baby."

"I miss you too chéri."

I reply and we hang up. Despite what Isabella said I called Seth and asked him to keep an eye on her. The press could harass the hell out of anyone. I proceed to finish working meeting with the head of director of the London office. Once I'm back in my office the video chat on my computer starts to ring and I quickly answered seeing it was the office in Chicago. When the window opened it was Victoria,

"Mr. Cullen I have bad news."

"Of course you do, what is it?"

I asked really not in the mood to hear her bull shit, "Someone leaked that we were missing money in May and June's sales to the public and the phones has been ringing off the hook with news channels calling for a statement." She told me and my nose flared,

"Who the fuck told the press anything?"

"I don't know."

"Then what fucking good are you Victoria if you only catch the damn stories concerning the company after they are already leaked!"

I barked at her and I saw Emmett looking at me now from the couch in the corner, "Mr. Cullen, maybe if you haven't been spending all your time with Isabella Swan instead of focusing on your company no one would be able to steal from you to begin with." She said and I had half the mind to punch my computer screen.

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"I don't give a damn how you meant it Victoria. My personal life doesn't have shit to do with you doing your fucking job. You need to clean this, the fuck up or start packing up your office."

I tell her then end the video chat before she can reply to me. "You make more enemies then a little bit Eddie. She could just leak everything." Emmett tells me and I glare at him.

"She can try and I'll sue her ass for slander and breaking the contract she signed when I hired her."

I tell him and he nods his head, "True or just send Bella to kick her ass. Seth says she has a mean right hook." He jokes and I laugh running my fingers through my hair. I was sick and fucking tired of bad news.

**_Bella POV_**

After I got off the phone with Edward I took a quick shower. I missed him like crazy it was like I couldn't stand being away from him. As if I was indeed addicted to him. Getting out of the shower I wrapped myself in a towel just as I heard my phone ringing. I ran out to answer it and bumped into the stupid table in the hallway. Running was never a good idea for me. I reached my phone and was a little surprised to see it was my mother.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetheart, did I catch you at a bad time?"

She asked as I pulled my blow dryer out of my closet. "No what's up?" I ask her plugging the blow dryer up. "Oh nothing is up; I just haven't talked to you." She says and I roll my eyes because we talked two days ago. I knew she was calling for a reason.

"Mom…"

"Yes."

She answers innocently and I laugh, "What's wrong?" I ask her and she inhales and exhales into the phone. "I was watching access Hollywood last night…" _Oh GOD!_ My subconscious screamed. "…they said that Edward was out of town getting cozy with some tramp." She finishes and I laugh into the phone.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked

"Mom how many times do I have to tell you not to listen to everything you hear on those shows?"

"I know Bella but there was a picture…"

"Mom Edward was just talking to her and they snapped a picture. That's all."

I tell her as I walk to my underwear drawer. "Are you sure I mean…" I cut her off before she continued. "Yes I'm sure mom. That's what Edward told me and I trust him. Honestly the media is just trying to start a flame it is nothing. Edward is working that's it." I tell her and she exhales as if relaxing.

"Oh good, because when you father heard it he was about ready to fly out and kick his ass."

My mother tells me and I laugh, "Tell dad that Edward and I are fine and happy alright." She laughs and tells me she will. She asks me what I was doing with my day and I told her that I was having lunch with Edward's mother and sister.

"Oh that makes it sound like you two are getting serious. Lunch with his family while he is out of town, I hear wedding bells."

She says and I imagine her wiggling her eyebrows. "Mom please don't start the wedding talk." I tell her now afraid to mention that Esme had invited the family for thanksgiving dinner.

"Oh alright; so how is his family are they stick in the mud's?"

She asked me and I laughed, "Not all of them. His parents and his youngest sister are all very nice and sweet." I reply making sure not to say sisters because Emily was anything but nice or sweet.

"That's lovely sweetie, I hope to meet them some day."

"Actually Edward's mother Esme invited the family to her house for thanksgiving dinner."

I tell her and begin to chew on my lip as I wait for her to reply. "OH that's lovely!" she practically shouts into the phone and I pull the phone from my ear. She starts to talk about what she could bring or make and I was really starting to think she forgot I was even on the phone. I tell her that I have to go and would give Esme her number. After I hang up I blow dry my hair and set and curl it.

I only had a little more than an hour to meet Bree and Esme for lunch. We were having lunch at Eclipse of course, I swore my sister restaurant could survive just off of how often the Cullen's ate there alone. Esme said it was because it was peaceful and that she could eat there like everyone else without the trouble of paparazzi and reporters. I quickly changed out of the jeans and t-shirt I was wearing into a mid thigh dress. It had a lemon and ivory top, cherry red midsection and navy blue skirt. I pulled the zipper up on the side of the dress then slipped on a pair of red sandal pumps. I knew that they would kill my feet later, but unknown to Alice shoes were starting to grow on me. Though the closer to the ground they were the more I liked them. I grabbed a red cherry bag and tossed all my essentials inside.

I checked myself in the mirror and left to meet them both at Eclipse. I walk outside and groaned at the crowd of press waiting for me. This was really starting to become a pain in my ass. They crowed me as I walked and I quickly pulled my sunglasses out my purse to protect my eyes from the flash of the cameras.

"Isabella have you and Edward broken up?"

"Isabella what do you have to say to Samone Burino?"

"Isabella is it true that you've been seeing Carlos behind Edward's back?"

Another asked and I rolled my eyes. One lunch with everyone from KBC and I was suddenly dating Carlos despite Rose, Chelsea, Mike, and Lauren being present also. I reached my car but was unable to get to it with them surrounding me.

"Can you please move."

"Come on, Isabella smile for us, you look really pretty today. Who are you meeting?"

They asked and I groaned running my fingers through my hair. I go to reply when I hear the screeching of tires. I look up and I know that car well. It stops and Seth jumps out looking pissed.

"Back the hell away from her now!"

He yells and they all turn around. He quickly breaks through the crowd and guides me to the car. He opens the back door and I climb in. Then he jumps into the driver seat and quickly pulls off.

"Are you alright Bella?"

He asked looking at me through the rear view mirror. "Yes, thank you." I tell him and he nods his head at me. "No trouble. The boss called and said that he was worried the paparazzi were harassing you more than usual." He tells and I nod my head.

"I swear he is like god, knows all and see all."

I say and Seth laughs, "You said it not me." He says and laughs and looks out the window.

"Where were you headed?"

"Eclipse, I'm meeting Esme and Bree for lunch."

I tell him and he nods his head and continues to drive. "Can you not tell Edward about this?" I say knowing he would just get worried and request Seth sticks with me.

"I could, but he'll just hear about it on TV."

He says and I groan knowing that he was right. When we arrive there are paparazzi there which only meant Bree and Esme had arrived before me. Thankfully Seth got me through them and inside.

"Call me when you are ready to go."

He tells me and I nod my head and thank him again. I wave to the matree'd and proceed inside over to the table I knew Angela reserved for the Cullen's.

"Hey Bree, Esme."

I say as I reach the table and they both stand up to greet me. I give them both hugs and compliment them on their dresses. We take our seats and a waitress I've never seen before comes over to our table.

"What would you ladies like?"

She asks, "Actually can you tell Angela and Ben that I'm here." I say knowing that what I wanted they would have to know it was me since they only made the dish in the evening.

"They're both busy right now."

"Right, tell Angela that her sister is in the dining room."

I say and she looks at me wide eyed and I nod my head. She quickly walks away and Bree laughs. "She looked like she was going to collapse when you said that." Bree said and Esme and I both laughed. A second later Angela came over with a smile on her face.

"Ang you remember Esme and Bree right?"

"Yes I do it's nice to see you both again."

Angela says shaking their hands. They talk for a few minutes and the waitress returns. We place our orders and the waitress goes to tell me that my dish wasn't on the lunch menu.

"Tell Ben that Bella ordered it and he'll make it."

Angela tells her and the waitress nods her head and quickly walks away. Angela lets us know that she has to finish working and that she would talk to us later. Once our food was brought over our conversation was light and I honestly enjoyed spending time with them.

"So Bella I hear you are going on vacation with my brother."

Bree says with a smile on her face and my cheeks flush as Esme smiles at me. "Where are you both going?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders,

"He won't tell me, says it's a surprise."

I tell her and then Bree leans over and whispers into her mother's ear. "Oh my, that's going to be very nice." Esme says and I look at Bree.

"He told you?"

"Not exactly, I overheard him and Emmett talking. I can't tell you he swore me to secrecy, well more like promised me a Benz convertible if I kept my mouth shut."

She tells me and I laugh shaking my head, "Of course he did." I say and she and Esme just laughs. I let Esme know that my parents would be joining us at her place for thanksgiving dinner and then she started to ramble and I just simply gave her my mother's number so they could talk directly.

"I could make something also, put Edward to work in the kitchen."

"Edward doesn't cook Bella."

Bree says laughing, "Poor boy can't boil water." Esme says and I laugh. "He cooked French toast at my house before." I tell them and they both look at me as if I had said that the sky was pink.

"Edward cooked for you?"

Esme asked me and I nodded my head. "Le seigneur ont la pitié Edouard est vraiment tombé amoureux de elle." Esme says and Bree smiles a huge smile, "Elle ferez-vous une grande soeur, combien de temps le pensez-vous prendrez-vous pour que l'épouse-t-il ?" Bree replied back in French and I swore my head was starting to hurt.

"Encore trois ou quatre mois de dessus."

Esme replied back and I held my hands up, "Do the entire family speak French?" I ask and Esme and Bree look at me with a smile.

"I'm sorry dear I tend to get carried away. Yes we all do, as you know my father's parents are originally from France so it is important that we never forget where we come from so we all learned the language."

Esme tells me and I nod my head. "Edward drives me insane when he does it." I tell them picking up my glass and they share another look.

"He speaks French to you often?"

Bree ask me and I nod my head, "At the moment he calls me Cheri." I tell them and Esme's smile grows. "He's calling you darling." She says and I smile now wishing I could remember all the other things he says to me in French. We finish lunch just as I get a text from Edward,

**When I get back to the states I don't care who's place we stay at but we are sleeping in for at least three days. ~E**

I laugh and quickly hit reply on my phone.

**Can you afford to take those days away from work? ~B**

His response came quick

**Don't care. How was lunch? ~E**

**Just finished actually about to leave ~B**

I reply back and then I remember to call Seth to let him know that I was ready to go. He assured me that he would be here soon. After I hung up with him I saw that I had another text from Edward.

**Did you call Seth? ~E**

I rolled my eyes at the text.

**I just called him, I should be mad at you for that by the way but I'm not. Thank you ~B**

**I know but I was worried about you chéri ~E**

**I know. I'm alright. Isn't it like ten at night there? ~B**

**Yes, trying to go to sleep have an early meeting but it's rather hard to sleep without my favourite pillows ~E**

***blush* LOL I miss you something serious Mr. Cullen ~B**

**Not nearly as much as I miss you Ms. Swan ~E**

I bit my lip just as I heard Bree and Esme laughing. "You have to be texting him; your cheeks are almost as red as your bag." Bree says and I laugh.

"I am. I just really miss him and he doesn't know when he'll be back."

I tell them as I text Edward back that him missing me more was impossible. "Will he be back before you have to leave for your vacation?" Bree asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"We are hoping so; we have another week until then."

"I just hope my son doesn't spend his life always working."

"I won't allow it Esme."

I tell her and she smiles at me. "Bella why don't you go surprise him?" Bree says and I look at her caught off guard.

"Uh?"

"Surprise him."

She says and I bit on my lip as I toss the idea around in my head. I didn't have anything serious planned, or nothing special to do. _Are you seriously considering dropping everything and flying to London?_ My subconscious asked and I smiled.

"I think that's a great idea, I just have to hope I can get a flight out at such last minute."

"Use my name dear, they won't tell you no."

Esme says, "I couldn't do that Esme I mean…" She places her hand up to stop my talking. Yes Edward definitely gets it from her.

"…I won't hear of it Bella. Please that way you will have no trouble."

She tells me and I smile and tell her thank you. They both leave and Esme tells me to have fun in London. I have to admit I am feeling extremely giddy about this. I walk back to Angela's office to let her know what I planned to do.

"What do you mean you're going to London?"

"Just what I said."

I tell her and she looks at me for a moment saying nothing. "Ang if you are getting ready to talk me out of it, don't. I already made up my mind." I tell her and she nods her head.

"I can see that. I just never took you as the spontaneous up and leave type. I mean Bella you are like the planning Nazi."

She tells me and I laugh, "I know, but I miss him and I don't think I could survive a third week without being with him." I tell her and she laughs when she says,

"Even though when he returns you will be spending two weeks of non interrupted time together."

"Could you spend three weeks away from Ben?"

I ask her and she press her lips together in a smile. I leave her office and tell her I will let her know when I arrive in London. The minute I head outside the paparazzi are on their job and so is Seth. He gets me into the car and I tell him my plan and he laughs saying that would definitely make Edward's week. Once I get home I tell Seth to relax in my living room while I call the airport to make my flight arrangements. They were giving me a hard time and I was getting annoyed until I remembered Esme said to use her name and then it was like I had some damn presidential clearance or something. The damn woman put me on hold and when she came back on the line everything was fine.

"Ms. Swan I have you in first class and your flight leaves at midnight is that alright?"

She asked me and rolled my eyes because a second ago I couldn't even get a seat in coach. "Yes that's fine, thank you." I tell her and we discuss everything else and I then I hang up the phone. I let Seth know and he tells me he would be back to pick me up at eleven. I nodded my head and spent my time packing. I only got a one way ticket because I knew that I would be flying back with Edward on the jet. I made certain I had everything I would need and called Rose and Alice letting them know, then I warned Rose not to tell Emmett because he was a horrible liar.

This wasn't like me flying thousands of miles to some man, But _he isn't just some man, he is a man that you are in love with._ My subconscious says and I smile. I try taking a nap but it was pointless I was too excited about seeing Edward in as little as ten hours. So instead I gave myself and pedicure to take up time and when Seth called to tell me he was outside I had butterflies in my stomach. I buzzed him up and he grabbed all my bags. When we leave the paparazzi are asking me a million questions but I ignore them.

At the airport I go through the motions of security and I was getting more and more anxious. It surprised me even more when I found out that Seth got a ticket also.

"Boss said to stick with you. If I let you fly to London alone I would lose my job."

He told me and I laughed, "You are most certainly loyal to him." I say and Seth laughs, "It's not hard to be, plus I like you Bella." He says and I smile. We board the plan and Seth worked some sort of magic getting the sit next to me. The flight was long and eventually I fell asleep. Seth woke me up once we were over London and preparing to land. My stomach was doing flips I was so eager to see Edward. The plan finally landed and jumped up out of my seat the minute the seat belt light went off.

"Bella you look like a kid about to visit Santa's work shop."

Seth says and I laugh feeling embarrassed at my obvious eagerness. We get off the plane and go to baggage claim. Once we have our things we head to the hotel I knew Edward was staying and Seth had called ahead and gotten his self a room, while I was trying to figure out how I would get into Edward's room without him knowing. The damn woman at the front was another one giving me a hard damn time.

"Call Emmett."

Seth told me and I shook my head, "Emmett would tell him, he can't keep a secret." I say and Seth laughs agreeing then I smile and pull my cell phone out and call Hannah.

"Hello Ms. Swan."

"Hello Hannah, are you sitting with Edward?"

"Um no. Not at the moment."

"Good look I am here in London to surprise Edward and I need to get into his room and …"

"…say no more. I'll take care of it right now."

She says and hangs up. I smile when the hotel phone rings and the woman answers. I wasn't sure what Hannah was saying but the woman behind the desk looked both pissed and scared. After she hung up she looked at me with a forced smile.

"Here is the key card to his room…"

"Thank you."

I say taking it from her hand and made a note to tell Edward to give his lovely assistant a raise. Seth helped me up to Edward's room and then said that he would see me whenever Edward decided we ravished each other enough. I laughed and thanked him. I moaned just being hit with Edward's smell, his cologne, his soap, it was just him and it was perfect. I placed my bags in his room and checked the time. It was only one in the afternoon here in London which meant he was still in his second meeting and I had time to shower and take a quick nap.

After the shower I dressed in a red silk negligee and climbed into the bed. Again I moaned, because the pillows smelled like him, the sheets too. I fell asleep easily enjoying his scent, this feeling like I was home. I fell into a deep sleep seeing that my sleep had been restless since he left. So when I heard,

"Oh shit is that Bella!"

In the distance, I snuggled closer against the pillow. "Shut up before you wake her, and get out." I hear the voice haunting my dreams reply. This dream seemed more real though it didn't make sense.

"I thought we were getting drinks?"

"Do you think I'm getting drinks with you now, knowing she is here Em?"

"Guess not."

Came the reply with a chuckle, then the voices became further and then I heard a door. I swore this dream made no sense. I just wanted to sleep so snuggled up with his pillow and his scent. Then I felt the dip in the bed and fingers on my check.

"Isabella."

I hear that velvet voice say and I snuggle closer to the pillow. I then feel his warm breath on my cheek followed by a kiss. This was so real I never wanted to wake up. So I snuggle and fall into a deeper sleep thankful for the quietness.

I stretch and feel restrained and my eyes snap open as I look around the room trying to remember where I was. Then it all hit me I was in London, in Edward's hotel room and …Edward's arm over my waist was restraining me. I slowly turn and see him lying next to me asleep. He only wore a pair of pyjama pants and I bit my lip running my hand over his chest. He shivered under my touch and I smiled when his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He says with my favourite grin on his face. Then he quickly turned and I was tucked securely under him while he looked down into my face.

"You surprised the hell out of me when I came in here and saw you sleep."

"Good, I wanted to surprise you."

I tell him and he grins, "I would ask why you are here but I don't care." He says and before I can tell him I was here just for him his lips came crashing down on mine. I moaned instantly needing this, needing him. I wrapped my arms around him and pushed my hands into his hair tugging on him and it was his turn to moan. I felt his fingers dig into my hip as he pressed into me.

"Fuck I missed you chéri."

He says now kissing my neck and I moan as he sucks on my pulse point. "I missed you too, that's why I'm here. I couldn't wait until next week" I reply and his lips live my neck. He looks at me, his eyes intense searching for something in my own. I know when he found what he was looking for because his eyes tore right through me.

"I love you chéri."

He says and my breath caught in my throat. _I was hearing things right?_ "I love you Isabella." He says again, _nope definitely not hearing things._ I feel the tears well up in my eyes and I bit on my lip when I inhale deeply and respond saying,

"I love you too Edward."

He grins at me and takes my mouth in a fury of passion and I moan as his tongue runs over my lips. I part my lips and his tongue invades my mouth and moves perfectly with mine. I needed more I wanted to show him just how much I loved him.

"Isabella I have to be inside of you…"

"Yes."

I moan out and in a flash the clothes once separating us is gone. He looks into my eyes as he positions his self between my legs.

"I mean what I said chéri, I love you."

He says and I knew I would never be tired of hearing him say that. "I know. I love you too." I tell him and he kisses me sensually as I feel him slowly enter me. My hips rise from the bed for more as I fist his hair in my hand and kiss him harder. Once he is in me fully we both moan and he stills his movements. I roll my hips needing him to continue but he stops me,

"Love unless you want this to be over in a blink I need you to stay still."

He says and I bit my lip understanding. He places kisses on my neck, jaw and then my lips. The kiss was hot, wet and raw as he took my mouth in need. I know when he gains back some control because he starts to move inside of me slowly. He felt so strong and solid inside of me and just knowing that made my body shiver with all the need I had for him. God I loved the feeling of him filling me completely this way, taking me in only the way he could. I hitched my legs up over his hips allowing him to slip deeper inside of me and he cursed with his lips pressed to my shoulder. His hand wrapped around me and he lifted me from the bed as he stroked into me faster and harder. Each one was stronger, more urgent as if he was trying to make me understand something.

"I."

Thrust deeper.

"Love."

Thrust harder.

"You."

Thrust faster

I was whimpering under him as he repeatedly proclaimed his love to me. I understood the desperation he was having for me to understand that his words were real and not spoken in the heat of the moment. I lifted his face to look at me as we moved together. Me, lifting my hips to meet each of his downward thrust.

"I know baby."

I tell him then he kisses me and rolls us so that I am on top. I press my hands down on his chest as I roll my hips, rocking them against him. His hand started to rub my clit and I wasn't going to last much longer. I swirled my hips feeling him hitting a new spot I was coming and it was going to be big.

Lift

Drop

Swirl

"Christ Isabella."

He growled holding my hips and I moaned when he thrusts upwards into me. I ding my nails into his abs and I roll my hips whimpering as I felt him everywhere.

Lift

Drop

Swirl

"Argh."

He groans bucking up to meet my movements and I moan loudly. His magical fingers pull, pluck and circle over my clit and I am close, I'm so close I can taste it. My body heats up and I need to ride him faster, I need to claim him the way he has claimed me. I lower my face to his and kiss him passionately never lifting up the rolling or rocking of my hips.

Lift

Drop

Swirl

"I love you Edward."

I moan against his lips and his arms wrap around me and I feel his hands slide into my hair. "You are my life chéri, never forget that." He tells me then bucks upward hard and my breath halts in my chest. "My world." He says with a thrust up and I moan biting on his bottom lip. "My heart." Another thrust and dig my hands into his hair as I whimper against his lips. "My soul." He says and this time when he thrust he holds me still with his arm and pumps into me repeatedly as I moan over and over for him not to stop.

"You are my everything, Isabella."

He says with a long deep thrust and I come undone around him kissing him feverishly as I rocked my hips harder against him. He flipped us again and he was on top. My leg was moved to his shoulder and he looked me in my eyes. No words were said as he made love to me.

Faster

Harder

Deeper

Swivel and slam!

"AWWW!"

I moan digging my nails into his back. His eyes were filled with so much but it was something I've seen there many times before that I could finally indentify and that was love. This man truly loved me.

Deeper

Faster

Harder

Swivel and slam!

"Edward!"

I moaned unable to say much else I was close again and he knew it. He did this to me, I was his in every way possible and he knew it.

"Come for me chéri"

Harder

Deeper

Faster

Swivel and slam!

I couldn't speak as my lips parted but no sound came out. He was glorious as he filled me, claimed me and owned me. I watched his Adams apple bob and I knew he was close also. I lifted my leg to his other shoulder then told him to kiss me. I knew this would fold me but I was fine with that, I needed him deeper and I knew he wanted to be deeper. He kissed me hard as he slid deep inside of me groaning against my mouth. He worked my body over sliding

IN

OUT

IN

OUT

Of me with ease and I was a goner when he says, "Je t'aime means I love you" I get it now. This entire time he was telling me he loved me. The tears started to fall before I could stop them. My body shuddered under his and I chanted that I loved him hoping he would understand that I meant it, that I was his now and forever. My walls contracted around him, gripped him and I never wanted to let go. He kissed me hard and I felt him pulse in me, twitch in me as he growled. He was coming and it was strong and powerful just like him, I was doing this to him.

Faster

Harder

Deeper

Faster

Harder

Deeper

"Isabella."

He growled and I felt his hot release shoot into me and I cried out another release on top of the waves of my last one and I swore I saw the universe. He did this to me, just him. Our bodies sweating, hearts racing, breathing uneven and smiles on our face we looked into each other's eyes and for what was probably the hundredth time tonight we both said,

"I love you."

* * *

><p><em>Translations:<em>

_Bree and Esme conversation,_

**_Esme:_**_ Lord have mercy Edward has truly fallen in love with her._

**_Bree:_**_ She will make a great sister in law, how long do you think it will take for him to marry her?_

**_Esme:_**_ Another three or four months tops_

**So what do you have to say about the chapter? Curious about that Unknown POV?**

**Remember reviews will encourage me to post sooner! How this is up before Tuesday, yes I did this just for you all. So please review!**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	24. My Relationship Under A Microscope

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Relationship Under A Microscope<strong>_

_**Edward POV**_

I stood in front of the mirror fixing my tie. I managed to cancel almost all of my meetings today and I video conference the others while Isabella was sleeping. I was still surprised she was here, when I woke up this morning I was sure it was all going to turn out and be just a twisted dream. But she was still there in the bed with me. Her head just under mine, her legs entwined with my own and her delicate hand on my chest, she was here and she was real.

"I really love you in a suit."

She says walking up behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist. "Is that right?" I asked looking at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled at me and nodded her head. Her hands slipped into my pockets and I grinned,

"Are you searching for something Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, my joystick."

Came her reply and I quickly grabbed a hold of her and pressed her against the wall next to the mirror. I hitched her leg over my hip and pressed my semi erection into her making her moan.

"Is this the joystick you are looking for?"

I ask her and she smiles nodding her head yes. "Oh come on didn't the two of you get enough of that last night?" Emmett says coming into the room and Isabella rolls her eyes.

"Emmett you're just jealous you didn't find your girlfriend in your bed yesterday."

Isabella says and I laugh placing a kiss on her lips. "Hardy har har Bella." Emmett replies leaning against the door frame.

"What is it Emmett?"

I ask him still looking at Isabella who is biting on that sexy lower lip of hers. "You have a meeting in less than an hour. Poor Hannah was scared to come and remind you." Emmett says and I groan holding Isabella's hips.

"Go ahead baby; I knew you had to work when I arrived."

She tells me and I kiss her nose and lips, "I'll only be a few hours." I inform her and she nods her head. "I promise to be here when you get back." She says and I kiss her again,

"Oh come on man…"

"Emmett if you don't like me kissing my girlfriend then get the hell out."

I tell him and Isabella giggles, "What are you going to do while I'm gone?" I ask her and she shrugs her shoulders.

"Probably get some more sleep, I didn't exactly get a lot last night."

"Mmm sorry about that…"

"…believe me baby, I have no complaints. I just hope you're up for it again tonight."

She says and I grin and lift her chin up and place kisses along her neck. "You two make me sick. Eddie we have less than an hour." Emmett says and I ignore him as Icontinue to place open mouth kisses on her neck.

"I think he's jealous Rose didn't come."

Isabella says and I laugh, "He'll get over it." I tell her pressing myself into her, I needed the friction. She moaned wrapping her arms around me.

"Edward you are driving me crazy."

She says and I suck on her neck, "I know chéri its how you make me feel." I tell her and she fist my hair into her hands. I slide my hand up her thighs and over her ass. I press her heat into my painful erection and she moans louder grinding her hips into me.

"Edward we don't have any protection."

She reminds me breathing unevenly and I groaned. I remembered our conversation last night when she damn near freaked out about us not using protection.

_Oh my god!"_

_Isabella says in worry and I lift her face up to look at me. "What's wrong?" I ask her and she starts to nibble on her lip. I pull it from between her teeth,_

"_Talk to me chéri."_

"_I can't believe I forgot."_

"_Forgot what love?"_

_I ask her and she sits up now putting a little distance between us. I sit up also and push her hair behind her shoulder. Now I'm worried that maybe I did something wrong._

"_Don't be angry with me."_

_She says just above a whisper and now I'm confused. "Why would I be angry with you, love?" I ask her and she inhales and exhales slowly still nibbling on her lip. Fuck maybe we were moving too fast, maybe she was already regretting flying out here._

"_We didn't use protection."_

_She says and now I'm really fucking confused. She looks at me as if she expected me to know what she was talking about. "After I got my birth control changed yesterday the doctor warned me that I was suppose to use another form of birth control for at least two weeks and we didn't and I know that there is only a ten percent chance of me getting pregnant anyway and that with some of the birth control hormones still in my system it probably took away that ten percent chance but I just feel like I need to tell you because I don't want you to think that I planned this or that I…"_

_I finally put my finger over her rambling lips and tried not to laugh. My sweet Isabella still didn't get it. "Why are you smiling?" She asked and I hooked her chin lifting her head up to look at me._

"_Isabella you are it for me. I have never loved anyone remotely as much as I love you chéri. I want a future with you."_

_I inform her and she inhales deeply her russet eyes a little darker, filling with tears. "Edward you don't have to say this, we've only been together for a few months and…" I placed my finger back over her lips again._

"_I would agree that if you got pregnant now it wouldn't be the ideal time, but chéri I love you. So if we made a baby tonight ideal time or not I would be happy to have a child with you."_

_I inform her and she bits her lip with a small smile touching her lips. "I love you too." She says back and I kiss her lips sucking on her lower lip and we put the conversation to rest._

"Edward baby are you listening to me?"

Isabella asked pulling me out of my thoughts. Fuck I wanted her now and by the look in her eyes she wanted it too.

"I'm coming back with a king size box of condoms Ms. Swan."

I tell her and she laughs. "You better, I have a big night planned for you Mr. Cullen." She says and I growl and take her mouth in a heated frenzy. We make out and dry hump like two teenagers until I hear Emmett's damn booming voice coming from the front of my hotel suite. I pull my lips from Isabella's and her lips are pink and kiss swollen.

"Go ahead, I'll be here."

She says and I kiss her lips one more time and fix my clothes then grab my brief case. "I love you Mr. Cullen." She says and I grin and kiss her lips.

"I love you too Ms. Swan."

I reply and then reluctantly pull myself away from Isabella. When I make it to the front of the suite I see an annoyed Emmett and a very worried looking Hannah.

"Mr. Cullen we only have another twenty minutes until…"

"Don't worry about it Hannah."

I tell her walking out the room. I can hear them both behind me and I stop. "Emmett stay here with Isabella." I tell him and he looks surprised.

"Why?"

"I don't want her to be alone. More than likely everyone knows she's here and it is only a matter of time before the press arrives."

I tell him just as I see Seth coming out of a room up the hall. "Seth?" I say surprised to see him. He never flew out of the country unless it was with me on the jet, he hated flying.

"Hey boss."

He says scratching his head. I look at him with my brow raised and he nods getting my unasked question. "When your hellcat in there decided she was coming to see you I didn't want to let her go alone because I was more than sure that would have gotten me a pink slip or ass kicking."

"Or both."

Emmett adds and we all laughed, "So you flew over here with her?" I ask him and he nods his head. "Yes, you put me on a job to look out for her." He says and I nod my head and tell him what I just told Emmett and he agrees to stick around. I finally leave for the London office to get this meeting over with. I was meeting with another agency to investigate the embezzlement at Masen Corp. I didn't understand how I hired the best company in fucking America and still nothing after six months. When we arrive at the building I head straight to my office and see the men sitting in the waiting area for me.

"Gentlemen I'm Edward Cullen."

I say holding my hand out to the two men. "I'm Vincent and this is Jonathan." One said introducing them both. They both shock my hand and I showed them into my office. I tell Hannah to stay outside of the office because this was a private meeting and to answer all my calls. We all take our sits in my office and I go over every detail I was aware of about the embezzlement and the little I found out from the Volutri. Both men sit there quietly as they listen to me,

"So why not just fire them…"

"Because I think they are working with whoever is stealing from my company."

I answer and both men nod their heads, "So you want us to investigate them and the stealing from Masen Corp?" Vincent asked and I sit back in my chair.

"Yes."

"Do you want us to start from the bottom on up, check into those they cleared?"

Jonathan asked me and I went into my brief case and pulled out the original list and handed them both a copy. With also some additions to it.

"This is everyone I think may be involved."

"Your sister Emily, your cousin Eric…your aunt?"

Vincent asked looking at the list then up at me. I nodded my head, "My family is more deadly then venom. I have every reason to believe they are involved because they want to be in charge and they're not." I tell him and he nods his head.

"Also your vice president Benjamin, executive Royce, head of hotel management Laurent, the companies PR rep Victoria, head of technology Paul, financial advisor Veronica and your secretary Jessica."

Jonathan runs off and I nod my head while Emmett is looking at me with a questioning look. "I thought _you_ cleared Paul and Jessica?" He asked me and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"If whoever is doing this got the Volturi in their pocket there is a chance they have Jessica and Paul in their pocket too."

I reply and he inhales a deep breath and nods his head. "Who is Maria?" Vincent asked and I inhale another deep breath and began to tell them who she is,

"Do you think she is doing this?"

"I wouldn't put it past her to be involved in it."

I answer and they both nod their heads. Then I watch as they both look to Emmett, "What about him?" Vincent ask me and I look at Emmett,

"He is my brother, I trust him with my life."

I reply, "But not your sister?" Jonathan ask me and I give a light chuckle. "When you meet my sister you let me know if you trust her to watch your damn cat." I say and Emmett laughs. We discuss a few more details about the investigation,

"What about your relationship with the journalist?"

Jonathan asks and I look at him with a raised brow seeing that I never mentioned Isabella. "It is our job to know these things. She could cause you the most trouble, if any of this gets out your ruined and so is the investigation." Vincent adds and I growl under my breath sick and fucking tired of people saying this to me.

"Isabella doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Maybe not, but all reporters want that big story to make them famous."

"She's not like that."

"Edward just let us look into her to be sure. She could be hiding something from you; she could also be in the persons pocket and…"

"…She's not fucking like that!"

I yelled banging my hand on the desk. "Now leave her the hell alone and do not go looking into her past or else understood?" I say between clenched teeth. I see the warning look Emmett is giving me but I ignore him.

"Of course Edward as you wish, we just don't like to leave a rock unturned."

"And I'm telling you she has nothing to do with this…so drop it."

I reply and they both nod their heads. I inhale a deep breath and we continue the meeting with no more talk about Isabella. After they leave I see Emmett looking at me,

"What Emmett?"

"Your temper. Would it have been so bad if they looked into Bella?"

He asked me and I glared at him with a raised fucking brow, "Don't look at me like that E. She has you distracted more than I've ever seen you. I am saying this as your best friend and brother." He says and I inhale a deep breath trying to gain my self control as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Why because she's a journalist?"

"Honestly yes, we've never met an honest journalist, they don't exist."

He replies and I nod my head, "So then it's alright if I ask them to look into Rosalie too then right?" I ask him and now his jaw is tight.

"No."

"Why because you trust her? Well guess what Emmett I fucking trust Isabella."

"E I'm saying this because I love you but your judgment on people is not always the best."

He says and I ball my hand into a fist. I swore if he was anyone else I would have kicked his ass. "Emmett it was you who pushed me to even start seeing her in the first fucking place, now you want me to have her checked out because you don't trust her?" I ask him and he runs his hand over his face.

"I'm just saying Edward the two of you got serious pretty quickly. Then her ex husband, her connection to Victoria. She knows too damn much and I think it would be safer to make sure she isn't planning to expose you."

He says and I run my fingers through my hair, "If I put her on the list, you and Rosalie are going on too." I say getting up from my seat.

"What?"

"You heard me Emmett, like you said my judgment in people isn't the best. Oh and when this is all over you owe Isabella a fucking apology."

I tell him and then head out of the office without waiting for him to follow me. "Edward!" He yells and I continue to walk away from him.

"Edward you're not going to just treat me like one of your fucking employees!"

He yells some more and I turn and walk back over to him. "No Emmett I treated you like my fucking brother and you just sat there and questioned my fucking judgment about the woman I plan to marry some fucking day. I don't need you of all fucking people questioning me about her! So as of right now, you are my fucking employee." I bark back and then I walk away again heading for the elevators. I press the button to head downstairs and the rest of the way back to the hotel we say nothing to each other.

We go to have lunch because I don't want to head back yet and wake Isabella. We were pretty quiet other then Hannah giving me the notes and plans for tomorrow. Emmett is glaring at me and I can tell he wants to say something else.

"What Emmett?"

"Are you really going to give me the fucking silent treatment like we're teenage girls?"

He asked me just above a whisper. I didn't want to have this conversation in front of Hannah so I tell her to go and call the Chicago office and check in with Jessica. She nods her head and gets up from the table.

"Emmett what the hell do you want me to say to you?"

"I wasn't trying to piss you off Edward."

"Really? So implying that Isabella was using me to get a story wasn't going to piss me off?"

I ask him and he sits back in his chair, "Alright I could have done that differently but Edward if this was me you know you would be asking me the same damn thing." He says and I sit back in my chair and we look at each other silently.

"I trust her Emmett, as much as I trust you."

I inform him and he nods his head, "I'll respect that, I'm sorry." He says and I pick my drink and say nothing as I see Hannah return back to the table. She gives me details about what Jessica told her and we finish up our lunch. We head back to the hotel and when we enter the room Isabella and Seth are at the dining table eating.

"Hey baby!"

She says with a beautiful smile on her face and I walk over and place a kiss on her lips. "Did you take a nap?" I ask her and she nods her head as she studies my face.

"What's wrong?"

She asked me and I shake my head and sit down next to her then pull her from her seat and into my lap. "Edward don't lie to me what's wrong? Is it something in Chicago again?" She asks me looking genuinely concerned. I look over at Emmett who is sitting at the bar and Isabella follows my gaze.

"Are you two fighting?"

She asked and Emmett smiles, "Your man there threw a tantrum." Emmett says and my nose flares, "What the hell do you mean I threw a tantrum!" I yell and Isabella jumps in my lap.

"Sorry love."

I say rubbing small circles on her thigh as I glared at Emmett. "Um, Seth and Hannah could you leave us alone please." Isabella says and neither of them move and I know they are waiting for me to say something.

"Go ahead, sightsee you're both off for the day."

I tell them, "Thank you Mr. Cullen." Hannah says and leaves the leather folder she carries with her. Seth looks at me,

"Are you sure Edward?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

I reply and he leaves the room behind Hannah. Isabella takes a deep breath and looks at Emmett and me. "Now do the two of you want to tell me what you are fighting about?" She asks and Emmett and I look at each other.

"Don't all speak at once."

Isabella says and I look up into her face, "Emmett thinks I should have the new investigators check you out to make sure you don't plan to expose me." I tell her and her eyebrows shoot up and her head snaps to Emmett.

"Really?"

She asks him and he looks uncomfortable now, "Bella I just want to be sure you're not using him and …" She stops him holding her hand up and I laugh because she was picking up my habits.

"I wouldn't use him Emmett."

She tells him and he says nothing, "Edward let them." She says still looking at Emmett, and I look at her surprised.

"What?"

I ask and she looks back at me, "Let them, I have NOTHING to hide from you. So let them if it will make everyone get off your ass about it. I'm sick and tired of defending myself with everyone." She says then turns and looks back at Emmett when she says, "Emmett I know that Edward is like your brother so I respect that you care about him, but guess what? So do I. It's no show, no act to get some damn story and expose Edward. I love him period." Isabella says and Emmett inhales a deep breath.

"I wasn't trying to offend you Bella."

"No you were trying to protect your best friend, I get it. So did you tell him to have them investigate Rosalie too, how about you? How would you feel if someone questioned your loyalty to him Emmett?"

She asked putting him on the spot and his jaw went tight, "Ah I see, well that's how I feel. Its one thing to get it from Emily, or Elizabeth and Eric, hell even Benjamin. But I didn't expect it from you because you know me better than all of them." Isabella tells him then she inhales a deep breath.

"Now make up because I will not be the reason the two of you are not talking."

She orders and I smile, "Yes ma'am." I say and Emmett laughs. "I'm sorry Bella." He tells her and she nods her head.

"I get it really, I know all about Jane and Maria. I know you were just expressing your concern but Emmett I'm serious about this. I love Edward and I would _never_betray him."

She tells him and he nods his head with a smile on his face. I turn her face to mine and place a kiss on her lips. "I love you too Isabella." I tell her and she smiles at me then says,

"Do we get to sightsee too? I've never been to London."

"You were going to fly to a country you've never been to by yourself?"

I ask her knowing that she didn't plan on Seth coming with her. She bit her lower lip and I laughed, "I missed you." She says and I laugh again and kiss her nose.

"Sure baby we'll sightsee."

I tell her and she jumps up from my lap excited and I laugh as she runs to the bedroom not before slapping Emmett on the back of his head.

"Damn she's violent."

"Don't piss her off again."

"So are you going to have them look into her?"

Emmett asked and I gave him a warning look, "Drop it Emmett." I tell him as I get up from the chair. He takes a deep breath and nods his head.

"Consider it dropped."

He replies, "Are you going with us or are you doing something of your own?" I ask him loosening my tie. He shrugs his shoulders,

"Do you think you'll need a bodyguard?"

"I can handle the press here; they're not as bad as the ones in the states."

I inform him and he nods his head, "Alright then I'll sit this one out don't want to be the third wheel." He says and I nod my head and tell him that we'll see him later then. When I walk into the bedroom Isabella is sliding into a dress.

"Baby, can you zip me up?"

She says with her back to me as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. I slowly walk over to her and place a kiss on the back of her neck, then slowly pull the zipper up.

"What do you want to do first chéri?"

I ask her and she leans back into my chest and I wrap my arms around her. "Whatever you think I'll enjoy the most is fine with me." She says then she turns in my arms and looks up at me, "Are you sure you don't have any work to finish, I don't want to keep you from…" I stop her by kissing her hard on the mouth and she melts into me wrapping her arms around my neck. I placed a few more pecks on her lips and smiled at the dazed look on her face.

"I'm finished with work and it is just you and I for the rest of the day."

"I don't have to share you?"

"Not today you don't."

I reply and she smiles at me, "That makes me want to stay in now and do some dirty things to you Mr. Cullen." She says and I grin at her and cup her ass in my hands.

"What kind of dirty things Ms. Swan?"

I asked and she leans in and places a kiss on my neck. "Real kinky." Another kiss, "nasty." Her tongue darts out against my neck, "rough." She continues with a kiss on my chin, "hot things baby." She says now wrapping my tie around her hand. My cock was swollen, pulsing with the need to bury myself inside of her.

"Isabella…"

I husk out and she tongues and sucks on my neck as her hand slides down my chest, past my belt buckle and gropes my cock through my pants. "Mmm you feel so hard for me." She moans against my lips and I'm trying to compose myself and not toss her over my shoulder like an animal. My hand pulls her dress up around her hips and I palm her ass.

"You are going to be the death of me woman."

I tell her and she giggles at me, "You didn't buy the condoms though did you?" She asked me and I cursed under my breath realizing that I hadn't stopped to pick them up. She giggles again and steps back out of my hold and I run my fingers through my hair. Then I pull my cell phone out of my pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Hannah or Seth to pick…"

"…Oh no you don't."

She says taking the phone out of my hand. "You can't call them and ask them to pick up condoms for us." She tells me with bright red cheeks and I grin at her and inhale.

"I need a shower Ms. Swan, care to join me?"

I ask her and she bits her lip, "As tempting as that might be we have no protection." She says and I wanted to tell her that I would be more than happy with her having my child now or in the future but now wasn't the time to have that conversation.

"But I can do something else to relieve you…"

She says biting her lip and eyeing the hell out of my cock. "And what might that be chéri?" I ask and she places my phone on the dresser and slowly starts to walk over to me.

"I can show you a lot better than I can tell you baby."

She says softly then starts to grope my cock through my pants again. "On the bed." She says and I smile at her and back up to the bed and take a seat. She hikes the skirt of her dress up and straddles my lap. We only stare at each other as she starts to remove my tie. Then she lowers her lips to mine and they touch softly at first then we both grow greedy with need for the other and her fingers enter my hair. The kiss is urgent expressing everything we want and need from the other. I take her soft thick tongue into my mouth and suck gently on it as I ease my hand up her thigh.

My fucking groin was pulsing with the need to be inside of her, to feel her body engulf me. She starts to rock her hips over my erection and I grip her hips in my hands.

"Chéri you are going to start a fire you can't put out…"

"Shh and lay back baby…"

She tells me pushing against my chest after removing my tie. I quickly get rid of my suit jacket and lay back on the bed. She lowers to me and we partake into another kiss this one more slow and sensual then the one before it. I wrap my arms around her and grip her ass as she rocks against my hard cock again. If I couldn't bury myself deep inside of her I needed to do the next best thing,

"Sit on my face Isabella."

I tell her kissing her chin then her neck, "Uh?" she says breathlessly and I grip her hair and kiss her deeply while bucking my hips up into her heat that was still moving against me on their own accord.

"Sit on my face."

I order again and she nods her head and slowly starts to move and position herself. I quickly rip the black thongs from her sexy ass and coach her where to sit. Her breathing is erratic in anticipation and I growl as her arousal hits my nostrils. _Fuck she was ready for me_, I wrap my arm around her and coach her to slowly lower her gorgeous pussy onto my face and I flick my tongue out licking her clit.

"Aww god!"

She moans and I do it again and again. I enter my tongue into her and can't hold in my own damn moan. She was delectable and I swore I would never get enough of her. I kiss, sucked, and lathered her beautiful vertical lips as her hips started to ride my tongue. I can feel her tugging on my belt and then working to pull my pants down. I lift my hips from the bed never letting up as I continued to devour the very core of her.

"Aww fuck!"

I growl into her when I feel her moist little mouth wrap around my swollen cock. In and out I went over and over again and I inhale and exhale slowly before I came too early in a rush. She caught on to a rhythm and I gripped her ass cheeks and lifted her some and dove in again earning me a loud cry of pleasure. I swirled my tongue inside of her leaving no corner or wall untouched. I sucked her clit into my mouth making small circles over it then nibbling gently.

She moaned around my cock as she engulfed me and hummed when the tip of my cock hit the back of her throat. I bit her ass cheek to keep from moaning to loudly and she bucked her ass back for more. My Isabella was kinky after all. I blew my cool breath over her moist center and she moaned rocking her hips silently begging me to continue. Of course I do not just because she wants me to but because I have to, I have to taste her, consume her. She is my fucking addiction and only she could put out this fire that she started in me.

"Ugh baby I'm close."

She moans and I slam her hips down on my face and encourage her to ride my face and tongue to her release. I fucked her with my tongue never letting up as she moaned louder and louder riding my face. When she took my cock back into her mouth I growled into her sweet canal and she worked my cock over causing me to buck my hips up for more. Then she started massaging my balls and I the fire grew in me. I was close and the little vixen knew it as she switched from slow to fast suction on my cock. When she pressed herself into me I knew she was coming for me, I knew I was about to get what I wanted a drink of her. I kissed and tongued her like a hungry man wanting nothing more but to drink from her. I inserted my tongue inside of her had swirled it around her sex rapidly and she rocked,

Faster

Faster

And faster until.

"Oh fuck!"

She screams stilling her rocking hips but still stroking my cock with her hand now. I fucking consume her as she floods my mouth and I'm hit harder with her smell and taste. I don't know if it was possible for me to get any harder but I did and a simple blow job wasn't going to be able to put this fire out. I needed to be inside of her now!

I finish taking all of her in then I quickly move her from off of me onto her back. "I wasn't finished." She says breathlessly and I kick my shoes and pants off.

"Isabella if I don't get inside of you right now I'm going to die chéri."

I tell her and she inhales a deep breath with a smile on her face. "That's a bit extreme don't you think Cullen?" She teases and I hitch her leg up and press my cock against her moist heat and look into her lust hooded eyes,

"Does this answer your question?"

I ask her and she gasps bucking her hips up towards me. "Edward we don't…" I kiss her hard on the mouth taking her bottom lip into my mouth.

"I don't care Isabella."

I tell her and she moans against my lips, "But if you want us to stop I'll…" she shook her head no and cupped my face.

"I need you inside of me Edward…"

She says and I take her mouth while my hands search for the damn zipper to her dress. I start to lower it and the damn thing gets stuck and I growl against her mouth while she laughs. I roll over on my back placing her on top and I look into her eyes when I tear the damn dress open busting the zipper. Then I quickly pull it over her head. She goes to speak and I sit up and capture her words with my lips. I take her mouth as my hands work to remove her bra next. Once her perfect breasts are free from the confinement I take one of her pink nipples into my mouth.

"Edward I liked that dress."

"I'll buy you a new one."

I tell her and she giggles making my cock damn near cry painfully to be inside of her. I lift her and then lower her over me and we both moan as our bodies connect. My lips latch on to her neck as her body wraps around me.

"Damn it chéri you feel like heaven"

I moan into her neck and she slowly starts to ride me, "You have on too many clothes." She says and then I hear the buttons from my shirt go flying and I fist her hair and devour her mouth. My shirt is removed and my t-shirt soon follows being pulled over my head. Our kiss grows heated frantic as she starts to ride my cock faster, tightening her walls around my swollen vessel. I wrapped my arms around her and buck my hips up into her repeatedly feeling like I wasn't deep enough. With both her hands on my shoulders and her head tossed back and breast in my face she rocked, popped and dropped her hips over me driving me fucking insane.

"Mmm baby I love you so much."

She moans and I quickly bring her lips back to mine and devour her sexy little mouth some more. I needed to be deeper. I wrap my arm around her waist holding her as she still rocked her hips. I encourage her to plant her feet and plant her arms behind to hold her upper body up off the bed and d she does as requested. I admire her beauty and enter from a kneeling position and she moans out as her entire body blushes that gorgeous shade of pink. I held her hips as we rocked into each other perfectly our eyes never leaving the other. I wasn't going to survive too much longer inside of her, she felt too damn good wrapped around me.

I lean forward and place kisses on her stomach as she continues to move her hips and watch me closely. I wanted her to understand that if we made a baby I was fine with it, hell I would be more then fine with it. I looked up at her and I could see in her eyes when she understood. I lifted her from the bed and turned so that I was on top. She wrapped her arms around me as I pushed into her,

"I love you Isabella."

I tell her looking her in her striking russet eyes. She lifts her head up for a kiss and I quickly oblige her silent request. Our lips and tongues moved together perfectly as we bit and sucked on each other. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I was able to penetrate her deeper and we both moaned when I did. I was falling into a fucking abyss and I didn't want an escape I wanted to stay wrapped up in my Isabella until the day I died. I was close my strokes started to come faster, harder and more urgent. The sweat from our bodies mixed together as our skin slapped against one another with every entry I made into her. She was my everything, my fucking universe.

"Edward…"

She moaned and I loved hearing my name on her lips this way, breathlessly, heated with passion and fucking need. "Argh I'm so close chéri." I moan into her neck as I drill into her harder and faster. Her legs tighten around me and she lifts her hips from the bed meeting each and every damn thrust I made into her. Accepting every penetration and responding in tone with a clutch of her walls branding and marking my cock as hers. She was close to and I wanted her to come with me. I pressed harder into her so my pelvis bone rubbed against her clit and then I started to gyrate my hips into her and she fisted my hair moaning out. I was so close, all my sense was gone. I could only hear her soft moans, smell her sweet arousal and feel her amazing body take a hold of me in the most powerful way known to man.

We both moved faster, harder kissing the other senseless and biting and nipping at necks, chins and ears. I pushed into her and her nails dug into my back as she screamed out her release begging me not to stop so I don't not that I could. I felt her hot release rush and hit me hard, drowning my cock in her essence. Feeling her come around me made me crazy with need for her, I worked her faster until all the fire in me traveled to the same place and I slammed into her growling out as I came hard inside of her. Able to get out a few more strokes before I collapsed on top of her catching myself on my elbows. For the longest time all that could be heard was our breathing and heart beats.

"That's was intense."

She says breathlessly and I laugh rolling over next to her and feel at a lost when I pull out of her. "That's an understatement chéri." I reply and she laughs snuggling closer to me. It's silent in the room as I run my fingers through her hair and she traces invincible hearts on my stomach.

"Edward?"

"Isabella."

I answer and she lifts her head up and look at me, "I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest?" She asks and I brush some strains of hair back out of her face.

"Of course love."

"Is the only reason you agreed to us making love without protection was because I can't have children? I mean if I was any other woman this would be a huge risk you just took, again in the course of two days."

She says and I looked at her with a brow raised. I wasn't sure all what James use to say to her when it came to her being able to conceive children but I wanted to kill that fucking idiot. I inhale a deep breath and focus on comforting the nerves of Isabella.

"First of all Isabella you can have children, you'll just have a harder time then most women, and second there is no one and I mean no one I would rather have a child with then you chéri. I agreed because I love you and that love is the only reason."

I tell her and I see a tear fall from her eye as she tries to hide her face from me. I turn her to look at me and I kiss the tear and then her lips. This kiss isn't sexual but emotional and intimate. I release her lips to look into her eyes and she looks happier, relieved.

"Do you still want to do some sightseeing? London is almost as beautiful as you are at night."

I say and she blushes with a smile on her face. "I would like that; I just have to find another dress to wear." She says with a laugh and I kiss the top of her head.

"Sorry about that, it was in my way."

I reply and she laughs. We eventually get out of the bed take what was supposed to be a quick shower together then got dressed. This time she dressed in a white linen summer dress telling me that this one would be easier to remove without me having to rip another one of her dresses. I ran my hand over her ass when I say,

"Good and I see your thong Ms. Swan."

She smiles then bends over and removes her underwear and places it in my pants pocket. "Can you hold them for me; I don't think I'll need them." She says grabbing her bag and heading out of the room. I grin as I follow behind her like a love struck puppy. I take her to visit the museum of London first paying them to stay open an hour later so that she could enjoy it. Next we take a ride on a double bus just because she wanted to and I had to admit I loved the way her face lit up when we went over the Tower London Bridge.

"Baby this is beautiful…"

She says and I just watch her silently with a smile on my face. We went everywhere and I continued to pay for each cab as she told me where she wanted to go. We visited big Ben and she looks like a child on Christmas morning. I wrapped my arms around her and I kissed her unable to resist,

"Edward what about the press…"

"They don't care as much about us over here."

"Then can we move over here."

She says and I laugh and kiss her again, "I'll move anywhere for you Isabella, even Alaska and endure the freezing winters." I tell her and she laughs placing her head against my chest. We walk around holding hands and talking about the things she was seeing. She said she admired me because I knew so much and I told her that I honestly haven't been out to enjoy London in years and that I thanked her for getting me out.

We end up at Trafalgae Square fountains and we go over to them and sit down along the edge. Isabella runs her hand into the water and I see a gorgeous smile on her face.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking how funny it is that when we met we were both trying to fight this, resist us but everything is so natural for us, so perfectly put together."

She says and I cup her face turning her to look at me, "Vous êtes mon compagnon d'âme Isabella." I tell her in French calling her my soul mate and she smiles,

"I don't know what you said but I love you."

She tells me and I laugh and kiss her lips and slowly stand up between her legs. "You'll have to be very quiet chéri." I tell her and she looks at me puzzled until she feels my hand travel up her thigh then my fingers brush over her center.

"Oh god, Edward we are in public."

"I know that love which is why I told you to be very quiet. I want to watch you come under the stars and at this fountain."

I tell her as I slide my finger into her and her legs slightly part for more. "Now we need to make it seem like we are just having a conversation." I tell her and she bits down on her lip and nods her head. I smile and lean in closely.

"I can smell your scent chéri and I swear if I wasn't worried about the press catching us in the act I would take you on this fountain."

I inform her as I work my finger inside of her. I then enter a second one and bend and curl my fingers inside of her. I loved how she felt around me, perfect, moist, soft, silk. Damn it my cock was screaming for release yet again. She placed both of her hands on my biceps and tried to control herself so I picked up the speed of my fingers stepping closer between her legs.

"Aww goodness your fingers should be illegal."

She says breathlessly and I laugh as I continue to finger fuck this beautiful mahogany haired goddess on the fountain in London. Yes I wanted her to remember this, remember her trip to London for the first time. I place my thumb over her clit and make small tight circles and she drops her head on my chest gripping tightly on my arms.

"I feel you're close chéri, don't fight it love just let go."

I tell her swirling, curling and bending my fingers as I worked them in and out of her until she came around them in a quiet yet powerful orgasm. Once she starts to come down I pull my fingers from between her thighs and suck her juices from my fingers. She looks up at me with a smile on her face and I grin

"That's what happens when you come out with no underwear on love."

I tell her and she laughs and grips my collar pulling me until our lips touched. We eventually get up and go in search of somewhere to have dinner late before heading back to the hotel. As we walk we bump into another couple and I go to apologize until I see that it's Jane.

"Oh fancy seeing you here Edward…and with…._her_."

Jane says and my nose flares, "Jane it is truly never a pleasure seeing you." Isabella says and I smile when Jane wrinkles her nose up.

"Edward this is my friend Harry. He's an inspiring actor, he adores me. Harry this is Edward and my place holder."

Jane says and I looked at the guy she introduced and he looked to be fresh out of high school. "Jane, Isabella is not your place holder. She is my girlfriend understood?" I tell her and she looks surprised for some unknown damn reason.

"Eddie Poo don't you think we have continued with this charade long enough?"

She asked and I hear Isabella blow out a breath from next to me. "Jane please get off of whatever hallucinating drugs you are taking and get this through your thick fucking skull. You and Edward are OVER and I am not going anywhere." Isabella says and I chuckle lightly.

"Harry is it, I hope you are just using Jane as eye candy she's not good for much else. Though, if you ask me she's not even good as eye candy. You two have a good night."

I tell him guiding Isabella pass them, "Edward!" Jane calls to me and I turn around and look at her just as she pulls a pack of cigarettes out of her purse. I remembered when we were dating I constantly tried to get her to quit.

"You will regret leaving lobster for a hotdog."

She says and I shake my head and walk over to her when I say. "Let me let you in on a little secret Jane. I plan to marry Isabella; I mean marry her with no prenup or any other form of contract in place. She is it for me and I recommend you get use to it." I tell her then I walk away taking Isabella's hand as we head to find a restaurant and have a late dinner in London.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my that lemon was juicy! Damn horn dogs! I wonder how the new investigators will work out and how did you feel about Emmett this chapter?<strong>

**Let me know what you have to say about the chapter?**

**Remember reviews will encourage me to post sooner!**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	25. Enter the Madness

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enter the Madness<strong>_

_**Bella POV**_

We all sat around the large oval table as we listened to Alistair go over the plans he had for the show and the lineup of guests we would have. I sat back in my chair drumming my fingers against the table slightly annoyed because they were putting a lot of weight on me getting Edward on the show again.

"He could be a guest host with you one day Bella, the ratings would shoot through the roof."

Alistair says to me and I shake my head for the hundredth time. "No. I told you Alistair that I was not dragging my personal life onto the damn show." I tell him and he sits back in his seat and stares at me.

"But you'll do an interview with Time magazine?"

He asked me and I looked at him surprised that he even knew about that. "I know Natalie the woman who interviewed you and Edward." He says and I inhale and glare at him.

"Yes I did an interview with them; we also did the photo shoot for the cover yesterday. Do you want to know what the hell we had for breakfast this morning too?"

I ask and Rose grabs my hand, "Bella relax." She tells me and I shake my head. "No, just because I am dating Edward Cullen does not mean you have some special unlimited access to him. Our relationship is not a public show; the article was to finally answer the question everyone wants to know the answer to. I will not exploit my relationship with him for fucking ratings Alistair so find another gimmick." I tell him feeling my blood boil. He looks at me surprised by my outburst I'm sure.

"Alright I'm sorry Bella."

He says and I don't acknowledge his apology because this was the fifth time we were having this conversation despite me always saying no. I pick my cup of coffee up and drink from it as he goes on to tell us of the plans for the show.

"We will be national everyone and very live so Lauren no tantrums on camera."

He says and I smile at that remark, "Sure, what about my face time and pairing with Bella some days?" She asks and I look at Alistair and Carlos and I say at the same time.

"What pairing?"

Alistair looks uncomfortable because I notice that Carmen is eyeing him waiting for a reply also "Lauren I don't know what you think my husband promised you, but you will have no pairings or face time with Bella on the show." She tells her and I didn't miss the looks passed between the two women and I knew right then that Carmen knew about Alistair and Lauren's little affair. Lauren sits back and inhales deeply as she continues to look at Carmen.

"Ok uh Rosalie do you have any stories to add to the list?"

Alistair asks and she looks at me then back at Alistair, "It was leaked that Masen Corp still has a thief among them." She says and I almost spit out my coffee.

"We can't do that story!"

I yell and they all look at me, "Bella we'll respect your personal life with Edward but this is news and this is business. Every news show will be talking about this and we have to be the one to break the story." Alistair tells me and I shake my head,

"I will not be a part of that."

I say refusing to be the reporter to break any news about my boyfriends company. I could hear the headlines now; Isabella uses Edward for huge story. I was already dealing with his family, employees and Emmett questioning me I couldn't deal with the entire fucking world.

"Bella you're a journalist and…"

"I said no, if you want to break that story fine. But I WILL NOT be the one to report it nor will I be on the show that day."

I inform them and the table is quiet now, "Bella this is your career you should think about this." Carmen tells me and I shake my head and stand up from the table.

"I love doing the show, but I'm telling you right now that I will walk off that show live and all if you try to make me report anything about Edward's company."

I reply, I knew that to some people I should have just agreed and talked to Edward first but I couldn't. "I'm going to take a walk." I say leaving the room. Rosalie follows me out into the hall.

"Bella I'm sorry it's just…"

"…you're doing your job. I know Rose but I wish you would have talked to me first. I told you what I was dealing with when it comes to people questioning me about using Edward for a story and you go ahead and bring this story up without talking to me."

"Chelsea brought the information to me. Bella if I didn't take a hold of it Alistair would have and it would have only gotten worse because we both know he would order someone to dig deeper."

"You still should have given me warning."

I tell her, "Look, just tell Alistair I'm leaving and call me if there is anything else I need to know." I inform her then leave the building. I quickly head to my car pushing pass the damn paparazzi. I swore being on the other end of the media gave me a new perspective on it all. I wanted to go see Edward but knew he was in a meeting and he was already getting enough grief about me being around while he was working. After my trip to London the press had a field day saying that Edward was spending company money on me while we were there. This only caused trouble for him with his investors it was really simply stressing us both the hell out.

"Bella!"

I heard a familiar voice call to me and I smile seeing Edward's cousin Grace and her daughter Rain. I push pass the damn paparazzi and walk over and greet them picking Rain up and kissing her cheek.

"How have you been Bella?"

Grace asked and I smiled, "I'm alright wish the damn paparazzi would leave me alone." I say and she laughs and looks behind me.

"Are they actually waiting for you?"

"Yup waiting for me to slip up."

I tell her and she laughs nodding her head. "Yeah I heard about the trip to London." She says and I sigh, "Who hasn't by now? What are you ladies doing up here?" I ask tickling Rain's sides. "I started dance class today." She says with a smile on her face and Grace explains that Rain's dance ballet studio was in the same building as KBC. This didn't surprise me since the building was large and rented floors out to other companies. I hear the paparazzi asking who Rain was and I knew that was their que to go before they started pestering them next.

"I'm going to go because I don't want them to start hounding you and Rain. I'll see you ladies soon."

I say and Rain nods her head with a smile on her face. I put Rain down and they quickly go to Graces car and I turn to face the damn wolves waiting for me. Then one of them asked,

"Bella you look pretty good with kids any in your and Edward's future?"

"Who doesn't love kids?"

I reply back with a smile as I start to head to where I parked my car in the garage. "Bella I heard that you couldn't get pregnant!" I heard that poisonous voice say and I turned to the crowed of paparazzi and spotted the snake in the back. He smiled at me and I simply glared at me.

"Tell the people the truth Bella; you could never give Cullen a child because you know you'll never have kids of your own. You're useless and it won't be long before Edward see's past this front and leaves your ass just like I did."

He says and despite the fact that I don't want him to get the best of me the tears is already stinging my eyes. "Why are you doing this?" I ask him and he smiles and approaches me as the cameras continue to snap only making me feel worse.

"You ruined my fucking life."

He snaps at me and I inhale a deep breath "I never did anything to you but love you James and it was never enough for you." I said in a whisper and he steps a little closer to me.

"Right? So you move on to Cullen. Does he know you're useless, that you may as well be empty because your shit doesn't work? Huh? Does he know I wasted three years of my fucking life with you because you couldn't have any children?"

He snapped in a whisper and I prayed that no one heard him. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks and I quickly wiped my eyes. "I hate you James." I say between clenched teeth and his nose flares, "Believe me Bella the feelings are mutual." He says and turns around and starts to walk away as his words are on repeat in my head. I couldn't break down here, not where the press could see me and damn well not where James could see me. I swore if I knew this side of him years ago I would have NEVER married him. He was and always will be the one part of my life I regretted.

I climbed into my car and the press surrounded my car, wanting to know if what James said was true. I couldn't do this I was going to fall apart and I needed to get to Edward. I picked up my phone and pressed one waiting for him to answer.

"Hello gorgeous you just caught me before a meeting."

"I'm sorry."

I say and trying not to cry as the bastards peered into my car windows. "What's wrong love?" He asked obviously hearing the distress in my voice. I couldn't tell him without crying and I started to sob into the phone quickly wiping at my tears.

"Isabella where are you? Are you still at the station?"

He asked me and somehow I got out a yes, "Fuck I'm coming to get you." He says and I try to get the sobbing under control. "No you have a meeting, I'll be fine." I say digging in my purse for my keys.

"Tell me what's wrong, chéri?"

"It's just the damn paparazzi, I'll be fine."

I tell him and he growls into the phone, "Hannah call Seth and tell him to go pick up Isabella." I hear him say and I bit my lip.

"Edward I'm fine really I…"

"Isabella you are not in front of me and I can tell you're crying. You are not fine and so help me god when I find out who made you cry they are a dead man walking."

He snaps into the phone and I bang my head against the seat of the car. I didn't even bother starting my car because I knew Seth was on his way. I don't know where Seth might have been but in five minutes I saw the black Bentley pulling in to the parking lot and then stopping quickly with a skid of the tires.

"Seth is here."

I tell Edward who was still on the phone despite me telling him that I was alright, which of course I wasn't. I watched as Seth got out of the car and I could hear his muffled screams telling the paparazzi to get the hell away from my car. When he got to my door I unlocked it and he opened it. I grabbed my purse and climbed out while he helped me get to the car ignoring the press and their questions. Once in the car, I finally get off of the phone with Edward and we head to the Masen building.

"I'll have your car picked up later Bella, and just so you know Edward is ordering me on your detail."

Seth tells me and I roll my eyes honestly not surprised. The press was growing to be out of hand and Edward was getting more and more worried. When we arrive to the building Seth doesn't leave my side until I am on Edward's floor. I head for Edward's office and see Hannah and Jessica sitting at their desk. "Hey ladies, is he alone?" I ask them and before either answer I hear Edward yelling and cursing.

"How long has he been doing that?"

I ask them and they both shrug, "Not long I'm not sure who he's been talking to but he's pissed." Jessica answers and I bit on my lip. I head to the office door and slowly open it and see him pacing back and forth with his phone glued to his ear and his hand pulling at his hair.

"I am not doing this with you! You got what you wanted now stop contacting me."

He says and I close his office door behind me, "That's none of your damn business." He continued obviously still not noticing that I walked into his office. "Tell me something why are you calling me after all this time?" He asked whoever he was on the phone with and I inhaled a deep breath because I could tell this was a personal call.

"Bull shit Maria. I don't give a damn what you have on me it's one thing to black mail money out of me but I'll be damn if you black mail me to break up with her."

He says and I felt my heart thud loudly, "Maria?" I said in a whisper of disbelief. "Then I'll take my fucking chances Maria." He snapped just when he turned in my direction. When he saw me his eyes went large and he hit end on his phone without another word to Maria. We simply looked at each other neither saying a word as I bit on my lip. Fuck first Alistair, then Rose doing the story on Edward, then the press, James, and now Maria. My eyes stung and it all consumed me as I started to cry again. How could me dating Edward Cullen cause me all of this drama and bullshit.

"Damn chéri come here."

Edward said quickly coming to me with opened arms. He took me into his embrace and I stuffed my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't say anything just held me and hummed the lullaby he had written for me. It was soothing both being in his arms and the tone.

"How much did you hear Isabella?"

He asked me and I realized he probably I assumed I was just crying because I heard him talking to Maria. I looked up at him and he wiped the tears off my cheeks. "Something about trying to blackmail you…" I tell him and he nods his head.

"She apparently feels threatened by the beautiful woman I keep being seen with and is trying to blackmail me into ending it."

He says and I bit my lip again because I know what she has on him and it could ruin him if it got out. "I won't end it with you Isabella. You are my life chéri and Maria's threats mean nothing to me." He tells me and I place my head back on his chest and he holds me tighter.

"What if she releases the tapes?"

"I don't care as long as I still have you chéri I'll survive it."

He replies and I look up at him, "Do you think she would really do that?" I ask him and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Honestly if this was ever about just ruining me for her, she could have done it when my grandfather first paid her off. I think she enjoys the little control she thinks she has over me."

"Ugh I wish I could take all our ex and burn them alive."

I reply and he chuckles smiling at me, "What has your ass of an ex husband done now?" He asked me and once again I bit my lip as James words replayed in my head. My god how I hated that man, I inhale a deep breath and begin to tell Edward all what happen from my meeting with Alistair to running into James. I watched his eyes blaze like green fire when I told him not only what James said for the press to hear but what he had said to me as well.

"Seth didn't shoot him?"

He asked and I tried not to laugh, "James was gone by the time Seth got there." I answer and he cups my face in his hand running his thumb over my cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere chéri, and so help me when I see James he is in for an ass kicking."

"As much as I would love that you can't. It's what he wants you to do."

I tell him and Edward runs his thumb over my lip, "I don't care. He will not get away with trying to humiliate you." He replies and I smile at him.

"I love you."

"I love you Isabella, never forget that."

"I won't."

I say honestly, I may not understand how this glorious man loved me but I would never forget it. "Now about the story, how much do they know?" He asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. Rose said she only did it to control how much was found and released to the public."

I inform him and he nods his head, "Tell her I appreciate that. Now what about your job, chéri you can't just not do it love." I put my head back on his chest and he places a kiss on the top of my head.

"I'll feel like I'm betraying you if I sit in front of that camera and report anything about that is happening at Masen Corp."

"But you're not betraying me…"

"I know that and you know that but it will only start media frenzy and I'll have no peace until they successfully break us up."

I tell him and he pulls back lifting my face to look at him, "I know I don't ever intend on leaving you no matter what, so do you plan on leaving me if the press becomes unbearable?" He asked me and I wanted to ask how could he even ask me a stupid question like that.

"Of course not Edward, honestly I would much rather stay in your arms until the day I die."

"Then that is where you will stay love."

He tells me and I smile and rise up on my toes and kiss his lips. His office phone rings and then Jessica comes on over the intercom.

"Mr. Cullen there is a Jonathan on the line for you, he says that it is urgent."

She says and Edward growls against my lips then pulls away and walks back to his desk. "Alright Jessica I have it." He says taking a seat and then waving for me to come to him. I do sitting in his lap as he answers the phone pressing speaker.

"Jonathan."

"Edward I'm calling with both good and bad news."

"Give me the bad first so that I have something to look forward to."

He answers and I laugh. "There is someone from the Volutri working with the thief but we haven't made out whom just yet, Vincent is on that now. Also your sister has had some funny activity with a woman I strongly believe is Maria." He says and I swear my skin crawled from the thought of Maria and Emily working together.

"Maria contacted me earlier."

"Yes we traced that and it appears she's in Maywood, Illinois."

He says and I look at Edward with large eyes and he inhales a deep breath. "What was Emily's activity with Maria?" He asked and I took his hand into mine lacing our fingers.

"They had lunch together, nothing suspicious other than that they were meeting at all."

"Alright is that all for the bad news?"

He asked with a tight jaw, "Yes at the moment I consider this next news part of the good news any way. Royce was caught taking money from the companies investors taking a little at a time. I don't believe he is the one taking the large amount trying to bring the company down but he has definitely been doing his share of stealing and using the large embezzlement to hide behind. I will fax all you need to confront him and have him arrested by the authorities. Also which I'm sure is no surprise to you, Isabella Swan, Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale came back clear of any involvement with the culprit." Jonathan said and I rolled my eyes to the end part of that because that was no surprise.

"You're right that is no surprise. Thank you Jonathan and keep me updated."

"Of course Edward, I'll also fax you the reports on Isabella, Emmett and Rosalie so that you can look them over yourself."

He says and I smile because I was a little curious as to what they found on me. Edward told him alright and ends the call. We sit there silently,

"So when are you going to confront Royce?"

I ask him and he runs his hand through his hair, "Today, no need in putting it off. I'll call Emmett and have Jared come up here with the police." He answers and I nod my head bitting down on my lip as I thought about what Jonathan had said about Emily having lunch with Maria.

"Are you going to confront Emily?"

I ask him and he practically growls. "No, she'll only lie. I'll let Vincent and Jonathan handle it until they get more on her. I know they won't let anything get out of hand." He tells me and I nod my head again.

"Hey at least you really know now that I'm not here for some big story."

"Oh real surprise there."

He says sarcastically and I laugh. "Edward, look at it this way Vincent and Jonathan found out more in a week then the Volutri did in six months. All of this will be over soon I know it." I inform him and he smiles at me.

"I wish I had your optimism, do you know how fucked up it is to be able to trust my girlfriend the journalist, my best friend and his girlfriend more then I could ever trust the sister that shares the same damn blood as me."

He says and I want to find Emily and give her a serious ass kicking. I cup his face not sure what else to say to him other then, "I'm sorry baby, and I wish I could fix it. I am always here for you Edward no matter what I am in your corner ready to kick ass when you need me." He laughs and places a kiss on my lips.

"Good to know the hellcat is on my side."

"Always, now call Emmett and Jared get the authorities in here to get Royce out before I go find him and kick his ass for you."

I tell him and he laughs, "Yes ma'am." He says pressing the intercom button. "Jessica call Royce to my office." He says

"Yes Mr. Cullen."

She replies back and he then picks up the phone and dials an extension. "Jared call the authorities and then meet me in my office without them." He says and I look at him with a questioning look. He then calls Emmett who of course wasn't far and said he would be here in five minutes.

"I'll wait out there."

I say getting up from his lap and he holds me down. "You don't have to go. I think it may be best to have you in here to keep my temper under control." He tells me and I nod my head and place a kiss on his lips. There is a knock at his door and he tells the person to come in and it's Emmett.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Emmett."

I reply with a smile, things were a little weird between us now and it bugged me. "Mr. Cullen, Jared and Royce are here to see you." Jessica says coming over the intercom and I get up from his lap because I know it's time for business. He presses the button on the phone and tells her to send them back. I stand behind his chair with my hand on his shoulder as support. The door opened and Jared and Royce walked in at the same time.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Cullen."

They both say and Edward slowly stands up from his chair and walks over to his fax machine and pulls the sheets of papers I knew were from Jonathan.

"Royce have a seat."

He says in a stern voice I will admit only to myself that it turned me on. Royce sat down and Emmett stood over him but I saw he was watching Edward waiting for him to tell him what to do.

"Royce how long have you worked for this company?"

Edward asked him looking at the papers in his hand. He put a few down on his desk and I saw my name on the top one with a huge stamp over it saying cleared.

"Almost ten years Mr. Cullen."

Royce answered swallowing hard. He was nervous and I smiled on the inside knowing that he was about to get what he deserved.

"Ten years is a long time."

"Yes sir it is."

Royce replied and Edward sat on the edge of his desk. His back was to me now and this worried me a little. "My grandfather had high expectations for you Royce, though I never saw why." Edward says placing the sheet of paper on his desk and crossing his arms over his chest. I looked at Emmett and he was looking at me with a questioning look and I wished I could fill him in without Royce catching on. Royce didn't reply to what Edward said though there really wasn't any real way to reply to something like that.

"Do you know about the embezzlement that has been happening here at the company Royce?"

"Mgh…yes sir."

Royce replied clearing his throat first. Edward nodded his head and pushed his self up from his desk and began walking over to Royce who looked really uncomfortable now. "See Royce I've been trying to figure out why someone that has worked for the company that made their career would steal from the hand feeding them. Then something hit me do you know what that is Royce?" Edward asked walking around Royce seat and when I got a glance of Edward's face it was cold and he was furious.

"Mgh…no sir Mr. Cullen."

"Greed and vendetta."

Edward answered sternly and then he stood in front of Royce with his back to me again. He leaned forward trapping Royce in the seat and Emmett tensed up stepping a little closer to them as did Jared. I bit my lip knowing this was not about to go well.

"I give honest people second chances Royce I give them a break when they tell me the truth. So I'm going to ask you a question only once and if you value your stupid shit of a life you will be honest with me. Have you been stealing from my company?"

Edward asked him, the room was quiet. My heart was racing and I was begging for Royce to answer honestly because between Edward, Emmett and Jared he was in for an ass kicking if he lied at all. I breathed slowly but each breath was deep.

"Mgh no sir."

Royce lied and before I knew it Edward flipped the chair Royce was sitting in back and Royce fell out rolling. Emmett and Jared both stood back as Edward walked over to Royce and picked him up by the collar of his suit jacket.

"You piece of shit. You're really going to lie in my fucking face. I know you are stealing from me Royce and the police are downstairs waiting to take your ass into custody. But I want you to know something first, not only will I make certain your ass ends up in federal prison but I will sue you for every fucking dime you ever stole from this company."

Edward told him then he tossed him like a doll and Royce flew onto the little coffee table breaking it. Edward then picked him up and tossed him against the wall face first and Royce cried out in agony.

"You broke my nose!"

He yelled and Edward flung Royce like a trash bag and Jared caught a hold of him. "If the police ask he resisted you and you had to fight him down." Edward tells Jared. Then Edward walks over to his desk picks up the sheet of paper and walked over to the copier. He copies the sheet then hands it to Jared.

"Give this to the police and tell them everything they need to know is on it. I'll come to the station later to file a full report."

"Yes Sir."

Jared says then he pushes Royce out of the room and Emmett closes the door behind him. "So I take that the information came back from the investigators?" Emmett asked as Edward walked behind his desk and took his seat. He then reached out for my hand and pulled me into his lap. He buried his face into my hair and held his arms that were holding me tightly to him.

"Was he the one we've been looking for?"

Emmett asked obviously still waiting for an answer and though I knew the answers it wasn't my place. Edward took his face from my neck and looked at Emmett.

"Jonathan called with the report and Royce has been stealing from the company for the past year. He isn't the one we have been looking for just a coward trying to get his share."

Edward told him and Emmett folded his arms over his chest and nodded his head. "You alright man?" Emmett asked him and Edward inhaled a deep breath.

"Not so much, more than one person was rubbing me fucking blind and my sister is having lunch dates with fucking Maria."

"What the fuck!"

Emmett asked in shock and Edward nodded his head. "Yeah that's how I feel." He says and I run my fingers through his hair. Emmett lets us know that he would be right back because he wanted to be sure the police had Royce in custody. I looked at Edward and was wishing I could take away all of this stress he was feeling right now.

"Do you want to skip the trip next week so that you can take care of all of this?"

I ask knowing he would never offer of fear of me feeling like he was putting work before me. "No I promised you that vacation Isabella." He says to me and I cup his face in my hand.

"Edward there is a lot going on and if you want to postpone it I understand."

I reply back and he looks up at me as if searching for the truthfulness to my words. "I mean that don't you?" He asked and I gave him a soft smile. "Yes I do, this is important." I say and he brings his hand to my face brushing hair back.

"You're important. Jonathan and Vincent can contact me if it' extremely necessary. I already asked my mother to actually step in and keep an eye on things for the two weeks. There is no meetings planned and no places I have to be for those two weeks but with you on a beach understood Ms. Swan?"

He said and I smiled at him, "Whatever makes you happy Mr. Cullen." I reply back and he kisses my lips. It was a hard but warm and I could tell he needed it. I fist his hair and he held me tighter in his arms. No matter the drama this is where I felt the happiest, in his arms always. I heard his office door open then close and I knew it was Emmett since he was the only one to come in without knocking.

"Can the two of you stop acting like teenagers? Edward they said you don't need to come to the station because of the information you provided and that a detective Watson and Pole would be in contact with you."

Emmett says and Edward mumbles an alright against my lips then runs his tongue over my bottom lip. I moan then take his tongue into my mouth and suck on it gently. He kisses me deeper now and press my body harder into him.

"So you both are going to act like I'm not standing here and dry hump."

Emmett said and Edward and I both laugh pulling our lips from each other. I turned and looked at Emmett and wanted to break this thin sheet of ice between us. I knew he thought I was upset about him telling Edward to have the investigators look into me but I honestly did understand.

"Hey Em guess what?"

I say and he looks at me with a brow raised, "What?" He asks and I get up from Edward's lap walk and grab the paper with my name on it. Then I walk over to Emmett and slap it against his chest.

"I'm as clean as a baby's bottom. Looks like I actually love Edward after all."

I say in a mocking tone and I hear Edward laughing behind me. "I never said you didn't love him Bella." He says and I smile, "No you only implied that I was a heartless bitch using him for a story." I say and he smiles at me,

"I didn't call you a heartless bitch either, but it's good to see that my brother was right about you and I like you I just wanted to be sure you weren't playing all of us."

He tells me and I smile understanding him because if I had to I would have checked his ass out for Rose in a heartbeat. I decided to fuck with him some more so I said,

"Too bad I can't say the same about you."

"What?"

He said looking confused and scared, "Do you have anything to say?" I ask him and he looks at me and then Edward. "What are you talking about?" He asked and I looked back at Edward and winked and Edward gave me my favorite smile.

"I'm going to let you handle this one love."

He says and I nod my head, "Emmett, Edward also got your report from Jonathan today and I'm shocked." I say and he looks at me with a worried look on his face.

"Edward whatever that fucking paper said is lying. I wouldn't do that to you bro you know me."

Emmett says and I walk back over to the desk and pull the paper with Emmett's name on it and I look it over. Of course I was making this up as I went along but then I found that Mr. McCarty took ballet in high school and I couldn't resist.

"Emmett does Rose know about this?"

I ask still not being clear on what the _this _was exactly. "Bella I don't know what the hell you are talking about?" He says still looking freaked out and I smiled.

"That you took ballet in high school."

I say and his jaw drops causing Edward to laugh. "Damn it Bella!" He said running his hand over his face and I laughed.

"What?"

"You know I thought…damn it!"

He said with a smile on his face, "Ballet Emmett, I mean I would give anything to see you in a leotard." I say and Edward laughs again when he says,

"I have pictures."

"Oh that's not cool."

Emmett said and I laugh walking back over to Edward and sit back in his lap. "Emmett of course you cleared now can we put all of this behind us, I mean I'm dating your best friend and your dating mine." I say and he smiles at me,

"Yeah and your best friend has been holding out on me since she found out that I said Edward should have them check you out."

He tells me and I laugh, "I'll let her know I'm not mad."I reply and he smiles and picks up the chair Edward had knocked over earlier. We sit and talk for a few and then Edward decides he was done with work. The day and been dramatic and draining for the both of us and all we really wanted to do was curl up on the couch together and watch movies, and that's just what we did for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was filled with drama and I hate some characters a lot more now. Their vacation is up next with some fluff, lemons and romance!<strong>

**Let me know what you have to say about the chapter?**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	26. Amazing, Astounding, Mind blowing…Speech

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amazing, Astounding, Mind blowing…Speechless.<strong>_

_**Bella POV**_

I felt his hands sliding up my legs and his massive erection on my ass. Yes he wanted me and he wasn't about to wait for me to wake up. His lips pressed on the back of my neck and he whispered "Je t'aime mon Isabella." I wanted to moan just from his velvet voice speaking French. I knew he had just told me that he loved me and called me _his Isabella_. I loved when he said this more then he could imagine. His hand wrapped around my front and slid between my thighs. They slowly parted on their own accord not like I was going to stop them. He palmed my heat and I couldn't hold my moan in and he growled from behind me. Then his fingers played along the edges of my lace panties, he was teasing me. My chest started to heave as I tried not to lose it while his fingers dipped into my underwear. The tip of his finger brushed over my aroused bud and another moan escaped my lips.

"I know you're awake chéri."

He whispers against my ear and I smile but say nothing because I enjoyed his seduction so much more. He slowly starts to peel my underwear away placing opened mouth kisses on my neck as he goes. Then I feel the bed shift and I know he's moved, I noticed his move was under the covers when I feel his lips on my side as he slowly turns me on my back. He slipped my underwear the rest of the way off and with a fling of the covers I knew he tossed my underwear off the bed. He hands slid up under my night shirt and he cups my breast pinching and pulling at my nipples and once again a moan left my lips. His lips pressed onto my belly then my navel, and his tongue darted out tonguing my navel and I released another moan. Next his tongue traced around my neatly trimmed pubic hairs teasing me, torturing me as I felt him position his body between my legs. The sheets pulled slowly from off of me as he lifted and parted my legs some more.

"You smell amazing Isabella."

He says from between my legs and my eyes snap open when I feel his lips on my hard and much aroused clit. He sucks it into his mouth and we both moan. This was indeed the best way to wake up, with Edward Cullen feasting on me like a thanksgiving ham. "Aww…" I moaned louder when I felt his tongue enter me. It felt remarkable as his tongue did things to me that should have been banned. His hands gripped my hips and I swore he dug in more as if needing more and I growled yes growled when his thick tongue swirled inside of me. I was only seconds from turning into a puddle and he knew it. I sat up on my elbows I wanted to see him, I needed to. I yank the covers from over his head and I only see the top of his bronze hair as he continues to devour me. He looks up at me the damn grin on his face and his green eyes glowing.

"Good morning Isabella."

He says then he grips my thighs and consumes me until I scream out in my release. I fist his hair and snap my legs around his head as I ride my orgasm out. My entire body shudders and cried out for him and he quickly answered kissing up my body and then my lips.

"You must really like it down there Mr. Cullen."

I say with a grin and he smiles at me and says, "It's my favorite place to eat." I take his mouth tasting myself on his tongue. He holds my hips and I feel the large head of his cock at my entrance and I whimper because he hasn't entered me yet.

"What do you want Isabella?"

He asked seductively pressing his cock into me and we both moan, "You, just you." I tell him and he smiles at me. He kisses me thoroughly as if trying to say everything in a kiss and it took my breath away. I groan when I feel him slowly start to enter me. I hitch both my legs as he pushes deeper into me. We kiss frantically as he strokes me long deep and repeatedly. I wrap my arms around him, my fingers playing with the hairs on the back of his neck as he made love to me. I want this I wanted him forever and I knew I could never walk away from him. With my right hand in his hair, Edward took my left hand and interlaced our fingers.

Each of his thrusts were bringing me closer and closer to my release. I gripped his hair tighter as I moaned over and over again. I wrapped one of my legs around him and placed the other firmly on the bed as I met him thrust for thrust. We were both panting for air while attacking the others mouth and neck in a rush. His strokes were starting to come harder and more out of control and I loved it. He palmed my ass and rocked into me faster and faster grunting my name. He was close and I was right there with him.

"Harder…"

I moaned into his ear and he easily complied. I was so close my body was tingling. I felt my walls contract around him, take hold of him and I scratched at his back not wanting him to stop. Faster, harder and he was hitting my spot. "Ugh don't stop." I moaned as he continued and I gripped his hair as my release crept closer and closer. He rolled us and we were now on our sides and I hitched my leg over him. He pumped up into me and I moaned louder. He took my mouth swallowing my cries of ecstasy. Each entry was long, deep and intense, my god he felt so good inside of me. When I was close I fisted his hair, pushed him onto his back slammed down on him and rode him like a pro. Devouring his mouth I took control and rocked, dropped and swiveled my hips on him until I came undone around him growling.

"Fuck Isabella…."

He said fisting my hair then flipping us back over and slamming into my. "Mmm…" was all I could get out as he stroked me faster and faster until he grunted my name the only coherent word released from his lips. His solid vessel filled me with his hot release and I thrust my hips up from the bed to meet his. I could wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life I was sure of it. With his forehead on mine we try to control our breathing and both laugh when the alarm clock goes off. Edward rolls over off of me and hits the alarm on the night stand.

"Why are we leaving so early again, I mean baby 6 am is early."

I say sitting up in the bed and kicking my feet over the sides. I feel the bed bounce as he shifts then I can feel him behind me. He pushes my hair over my shoulder then kisses my neck.

"We are leaving early because I want to get our vacation started as soon as possible."

He replies and I smile as I climb out of bed, "Am I still not allowed to know where we are going?" I ask turning to him and he laughs climbing out of the bed.

"No you're not allowed, now we should probably take our showers and get dressed the others are probably up already."

"Fine!"

I say stumping to the bathroom like a child and I hear him laughing from behind me. We take our shower together; we had to preserve water right? Didn't hurt either that he fucked me against the shower wall.

As we got dressed I could hear Angela and Ben in the hall. They had stayed the night here at Edwards to assure no one would run late. Alice and Jasper stayed with Emmett and Rose down stairs at his condo. I sat on the side of the bed rubbing lotion into my legs as I watch my sexy boyfriend pull his thin white linen pants over his sexy ass.

"You're staring Ms. Swan"

He says and I see him watching me through the mirror. "So are you Mr. Cullen." I reply back and he laughs then picks up his light blue button up shirt from the ottoman. I stand up and walk to the closet to grab what I was wearing today. Edward had made space for me in his closet after I told him not to worry about it. I pull out a creamknee length skirt with yellow flowers. I then grabbed a black tank top with a pair of light blue sandals. By the time I finished getting dressed Edward had already taken our luggage to the living room. I brushed my hair and started to pack up all my personal hygiene knickknacks.

"Bella the guys are taking the luggage down to the car."

I hear Angela say as she enters the bedroom. I knew this meant that Seth was down stairs and waiting for us. "Ok I'm almost finished." I say tossing the last couple things into my bag. I zip the bag and smile at Angela,

"Ready for a two week vacation in…"

I say waiting for her to feel it in and she laughs, "Nice try Bella but I don't know where we are going anymore then you do. Edward told the guys not to tell us because he knew we would tell you." She said and I laughed.

"Damn it was worth a try…"

I tell her picking up my bag and she laughs agreeing with me. We go out into the living room just as I see Edward entering the door looking like sex on legs. Ok so I was whipped and crazy in love with Edward Cullen, but seriously could you blame me.

"All ready to go?"

He asked me with a smile and I nodded my head yes and he took my bag from my hand. Ben came in next with a smile on his face.

"The press is dying to know where you're off to Edward."

He says and I laugh, "When aren't they concerned about Edward's whereabouts." I said as we all exited the house. Edward locked the door behind us and we headed down on the elevators. At the front desk he told the guard that the only people allowed up to his place was his parents, Bree and Heidi. Once outside I saw that everyone else was already inside of the car. The press went frantic asking us questions and Edward quickly got me into the car.

"Edward are you happy you caught the thief?"

A reporter asked and Edward laughed, "Wouldn't you be happy?" he asked back and the press laughed and snapped some more pictures. "That's a lot of luggage Cullen, taking a vacation?" Another asked and Edward started to climb in the car.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

He said then closed the door. The press continued with their pictures even though it was impossible to see inside the dark windows of the limo. Once everyone was inside Seth quickly pulled off and headed right of the airstrip, while I tried to get our destination out of my handsome boyfriend.

"Isabella you are playing unfair."

He told me stopping my hand that was creeping up his thigh. "Edward please, I hate surprises." I say with a pout and Edward laughs at me.

"Edward she only hates them because she doesn't know…"

Angela says and I stick my tongue out at her earning laughs from everyone. Edward cell phone rings and I look at him worried that he might be business getting ready to ruin the trip before it started. He must have noticed the worried look on my face because he shows me the phone and it's only Bree.

"Hello Bumble Bree."

He says into the phone and I smile because I've always loved when he calls her that. He talks to his sister who sounds to be asking if her and her friends could stay at his pent house while we were away. "What did mom say?" He asks her and I laugh hearing her whine in the phone. Edward assures her she can but that if anything was missing or broken it was coming out of her stipend. She agreed and Edward told her that he would see her in two week and hung up the phone. When we arrive to the airstrip we all climb out and the guys start to unload the car.

"Alice you're the size of my pinky why the hell do you have so much luggage for two weeks?"

Emmett asked and we all laughed as everyone starts to board the plane. "Hey Rose only has one less suit case then I do." Alice said and all the guys laughed.

"Seth what are you going to do for two whole weeks without us?"

I asked him with a smile and he laughs, "It's my first real two weeks off in a long time. I think I'll sleep." He says and I laugh. We tell him that we will see him two weeks and then we board the plane. I walk to the cockpit to try and get Charles to tell me where we were going and he laughed telling me he couldn't say a word.

"I like you Bella but I like my job also."

He tells me and I laugh, "I would never let him fire you Charles trust me." I tell him and he laughs telling me that if anyone had the power to make Edward be nice it was me.

"Ms. Swan are you questioning my pilot?"

I hear Edward say from behind me and I laugh getting up from the co-pilot seat. "Maybe I was maybe I wasn't." I tell him and he wraps his arm around my waist pulling me to him. "You make it almost impossible to surprise you." He says and I laugh shrugging my shoulders.

"You better hope our children don't take after me…"

I said then bit my lip once the words I said registered. God that was literally the worse case of word vomit I've ever had in my entire life. Edward was looking at me as if searching my eyes and I felt like I was going to cry if he didn't say something soon. I was a step ahead of myself I knew that, _our children _God I could just rip my tongue out my mouth.

"Charles we're ready."

Edward says with his eyes still on me, "Yes Mr. Cullen." I hear Charles say but I can't pull my eyes from Edward. He smiled and escorted me to our seats, everyone was talking and joking but I was still waiting for Edward to acknowledge what I said. He sat down next to me and told me to buckle my seat belt and I do. We both seat back as Charles voice comes on over the speakers. I'm honestly not listening to anything he's saying as I continue to chew on my lip. My heart was racing, goodness what if I freaked him out? What if he started thinking I planned that entire no protection fiasco in London? Damn it why was he so quiet, was he trying to think of away to break up with me?

"Isabella relax…"

He says and I look over at him, "Why are you so quiet?" I ask him and he smiles and leans over to whisper in my ear. "I was thinking about our children." He says and my eyes open wide and he winks at me.

"I hope they do take after you."

He says then he turns back in his seat with a smile on his face. I sit back with a goofy smile on my face and Edward takes my hand into his. Most of the flight us ladies tried to get out of the men where we were going but they were tight lipped. I mean we all practically giving them lap dances and nothing. Yes they prepared for us to seduce them and it failed. The flight was actually short and I was surprised when we landed in Miami, Florida.

"Edward I know that you didn't have us all bring our passports to visit Miami."

Rosalie says with a smile and all the guys laugh as if they have an inside joke. Once we were all off of the plane there is a limo waiting for us.

"This is just a checkpoint Rose."

Edward says holding the door open for us all to get into the car. We all climb in while the guys grabbed our luggage off the plane and put them in the trunk.

"Where could we possibly be going now if we got off of the plane?"

Angela asked and I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess we'll find out soon." I said as I watched the guys, "Do you think it's a cruise like the carnival cruise?" I heard Angela ask and I turned around and shrugged my shoulders again because I knew when it came to Edward it could be anything. The guys climbed into the car and the driver quickly pulled off to our still unknown to me destination.

"Can we know where we are going now?"

Alice asked looking as irritated as I did. "Do any of you get sea sick?" Emmett asked with a smile on his face and I looked at Edward, "Are we going on a cruise?" I asked him and he just smiled at me still not saying a word. I rolled my eyes and he laughed. The limo started to slow down and it appeared we were at a dock. I had never seen so many boats in one spot in my entire life. When the car stopped the guys climbed out and started to unload the car.

"Yup a cruise, I wonder which one…"

Angela said as we all climbed out of the car. "I don't think it's a cruise ship Ang I mean I only see speed boats and mini yachts." Rosalie says and I put my hands on my hips. "Maybe the speedboat is taking us to our next checkpoint." I say and all the guys are smiling. It was getting irritating. Edward tipped the driver and then he turned to me with a smile on his face. He waved for me to come to him and he did,

"One of these is ours…"

He says looking out at all the boats, "Which one?" I ask him a little irritated that I still had no idea where we were going. He turns me in his arms my back against his chest and he wraps his arm around my wiast.

"Keep looking you'll see it."

He whispers in my ear and I look out at the water. I look at each one, of course it has to be somewhat large there was eight of us and our luggage. So I knew the smaller ones was out so I turn where I see the larger boats are docked. Then I spot a large yacht and the name catches my attention. Right there on the back of it, the name read chéri. I smile and turned my head to look at him,

"Is it that one?"

I asked pointing at the yacht and he gave me my favorite grin. "Yes chéri, it is that one." He whispers against my ear. I turn in his arms and look up at him.

"You named it chéri?"

"Yes after the most gorgeous woman in the world. I would have named it Isabella but I figured you might get embarrassed."

He says and I laugh placing my forehead against his chest. "Edward, Emmett just said that, that huge ass boat over there is yours." I heard Rosalie say and Edward and I laugh.

"Emmett would be right, the surprise ladies is that we will be touring the Caribbean on our own, no annoying cruise ship with people we don't know."

Edward says and I smile up at him, "Only you could do this." I tell him and he shrugs his shoulders. We head to the yacht while the guys drag along our luggage. There is a man standing by the ramp heading up to the yacht. "Mr. Cullen perfect timing as always" the man says.

"Of course Troy. I'd like you to meet my Isabella, love this is Tory he takes care of my yacht until I'm able to get here."

Edward says and I say hello to the man who smiles. "You must be the reason Mr. Cullen suddenly sold the other yacht and brought this one." He says and I look at Edward with my brow raised and he only smiles at me then introduce everyone else. Troy compliments us all telling the guys they are some lucky bastards and Emmett smiles,

"Oh we know we are."

Emmett says and Edward warns Troy to stop looking before he makes him permanently blind. I look at Edward slapping his arm,

"What?"

He says as if he said nothing wrong and I shook my head. We all walk up the ramp and get on to the yacht. "Edward this is beautiful." I tell him as I look at the deck. There was seating under what looked a tint covering and a Jacuzzi that sat by a door that lead inside of the yacht. "That's nothing come on so I can show all of you inside." Edward said taking my hand and I nodded my head following him inside. He slid the door open and we walked into what looked like a living room in someone's house. There was a sofa with three ottomans at the feet and a television up against the wall. We continued through the living room where there were more sofas', end tables and a coffee table.

"Edward this is really amazing."

I hear Angela say from behind us, "Thanks Ang. Let me show everyone their rooms." He says and I look at him. "We are all sleeping on here?" I ask and he nods his head with a smile.

"Wait I heard that bedrooms on boats are the size of my closet."

Alice says and I laugh, "Alice some people's rooms are the size of _your _closet." Rosalie adds and we all laugh hysterically as Edward leads us to stairs. We walk down the spiral stairs and right into a small elegant hallway. He explains that there are two rooms on each side with a bathroom in between them. He opens one door first on our left and its dark wood with a bed in the center. There's a desk, a television even a living chair all in the room. It seems fairly large to be on a yacht.

"Ang this is your and Ben's room."

Edward says and I turn to look at my sister and brother in law. Angela looked extremely surprised. "Edward this room seems rather large I mean…" Edward was shaking his head with a smile,

"Each room is pretty much the same size just designed differently."

He tells her and Ang and Ben go into the room while Edward walks to the door on the right and opens it and it's another dark wooded room, but like he sad it was designed differently. This one had more light colors in the room to play off of the dark wood of the closet and walls. There is a desk across the room with a chair sitting in front of it and a television against the wall.

"Rose this is your and Em's room."

He says and Em is smiling with his dimple in his cheek and I laugh. We proceed up the hall a little and Edward opens another door on the left and lets Angela, Ben, Alice and Jasper know that this would be their bathroom. It was light brown marble walls with a shower, and tub. The sink was in front of a large mirror and the toilet sat in the corner. He then opened the door across from this one and he told me this would be our bathroom we were sharing with Em and Rose. It looked just like the other bathroom only darker marble and the large window made it look bright. Edward pressed a button in the room and the curtains came down covering the window. I smiled at him because this was impossible to be on a yacht and yet thanks to Edward Cullen it was all here.

We walk up the hall some more and he opens the door on the left. This one is a light wood room with a step leading up to the bed. The room had a small sofa like seat against the wall and a desk against the window.

"Alice this is your and Jas room, I also hope all your stuff fits in the closet."

Edward jokes and Alice laughs. "Oh I'll make it fit." She says and I laugh shaking my head. Edward then smiles at me.

"Ready to see our room, Ms. Swan?"

He asked me and I bit my lip nodding my head yes. He opened the next door and the room was another dark wood one but this one was more…I couldn't even think of the word. The room was beautiful. I walked further in to admire it. I ran my hand over the bed and looked up seeing a mirror over the bed and one on the ceiling. I looked at Edward who was leaning against the door frame and I pointed to the one on the ceiling and he winked at me. The desk sat in front of the window and there was a television on the wall across from the bed.

"Edward this is beautiful."

I say with a smile on my face and he comes over to me. He wraps his arm around my waist. "It's not too much is it?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"No it's not because we are sharing it with all of our friends."

I reply and he smiles at me, "Now I'm happy I invited everyone. Originally it was supposed to be just the two of us but I figured you'd yell at me for getting a yacht this size for two people." He says and I laugh at him.

"Well I know you are not compensating for anything…" I say grabbing is cock into my hand. "…so why does the yacht have to be so large at all?" I ask him knowing that this was rather large even with just the eight of us on it.

"I can afford it, so why not get the best."

He answers back and I shake my head and call him a brat. He kisses my lips then warns me if I want the rest of my tour I should stop groping him. I give him one more, good squeeze then release him from my grasp. He swats me on my ass as we head out of the room. Everyone seems to be checking out each other's room and then Edward lets everyone know that there is a raft under each of our beds along with life jackets in case of the worst. He then explains that below us is the engine room and all of us ladies headed up stairs while the guys headed down stairs to check out the engine room and make sure we have all we will need.

"Bella if you don't marry Sexward I will."

Angela says and I toss my head back laughing hysterically at my sister. "You're already married Angela." Alice says with a smile on her voice.

"Hey men have more than one wife all the time why can't I have two husbands."

Comes Angela reply and Rose and I are shaking our heads, "First of all Ang keep your paws off my man, and the only person allowed to call him sexward is me." I tell her and she laughs as we continue to look around. We stop at what looks to be a little dining room area. It was just as beautiful as the other parts of the yacht not that it really surprised any of us. It was sectioned off from the living room with art along the half wall the separated it.

"There you ladies are…Edward wants to show ya'll upstairs."

Jasper says coming over to us. We all nod our head as we follow him up the stairs on the other end of the living room. We walk right up into what looked to be the captain's quarters. It was obvious where the driver would be seating and there was a co captain seat as well.

"Edward is Troy driving the yacht?"

I ask him and all the guys share a look, while Rose, Ang, Alice and I wait for him to answer me. "No he won't be." He answers and I look at him with a brow raised.

"Ok so who is driving us through the Caribbean?"

Alice asked before I could get the question out my mouth. "We are." Emmett says as if it should have been obvious.

"Wait what?"

Angela yells and the guys smile at us. "After I invited everyone I told the guys what we were doing and they came out to learn how to drive the yacht." Edward answers and we all look at the guys as if they are crazy. I mean I knew that Ben and Jasper drove a boat before with my father but this was a yacht! A very large yacht! I mean was this even legal? Right this is Edward Cullen's yacht he can do what he wants. I tell myself, the guys start to laugh obviously noticing that each of us ladies where quiet.

"You all know we wouldn't let a damn thing happen to any of you."

Ben says and I nod my head of course I knew that. "Wait so is that why it seemed like you were giving us the tour and not the guys?" Angela asked Edward and Edward laughed nodding his head.

"The guys picked your rooms out the first time they saw it."

Edward told them and I shook my head. "All four of you are unfucking believable." I say and everyone laughs. They show us to another door which leads us to a beautiful kitchen and a kitchen table. This damn yacht was better than some condo's I've been in. We walked out the back door which leads to another deck that had four seats facing each other with a table between them.

"Jesus Christ Edward I don't think I could ever stay in a hotel again after staying on here."

Rosalie says and Edward laughs, "I want everyone to feel comfortable. This is our home for the next two weeks so everyone please enjoy it." he says and then I see him looking at me and I bit my lip. There are two set of stairs that leads up to the top of the yacht and Edward takes everyone up there and it's another deck that then leads inside to what looked like a rec room. Yes all of this was on this one yacht. Once the tour was over we all headed back down to the living room and our luggage was all on the boat thanks to Troy. Edward walked over to Troy and I wasn't sure what they were talking about but Troy looked happy.

"Alright everyone ready to go?"

Edward asked and everyone expressed their excitement. Then the guys jumped into action and honestly it was entertaining to watch them. I didn't understand a damn thing they were saying but it was fun to watch. Edward and Jasper headed up stairs to the Captains quarters and Emmett went out on the deck to help Troy get the Anker up while Ben ran downstairs to the engine room to make certain everything was a go. This was when all us ladies discovered the handy intercom.

"They really know what they're doing don't they?"

Rosalie asked and I laugh, "They better." I told her and Angela and Alice laughed. Since the men seem busy with the yacht we decided to get our luggage to our rooms. We were four strong and capable women, of course it took us a little more trips up and down the stairs then it would have taken the guys. Once all the luggage was in the room Angela and I went up to the kitchen. I smiled seeing the guys at the wheel control the yacht, this was really exciting. Ang and I decided to cook a little brunch since we knew that no one ate before we left Chicago.

"We're leaving the coast!"

I hear Alice yell from the deck and Angela and I look out the window and Miami is looking further and further. We smile at each other as we start to cook. We made French toast, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages and I cut up some fruit for a fruit salad. Rose and Alice set the table and then I pressed the intercom announcing to the guys that breakfast was finished. The door opened from the yachts cockpit and then Em, Ben and Jasper came in.

"Where's Edward?"

I ask them and Emmett explains that Edward is driving trying to make good time to Grand Bahama Island before dark. I made Edward a plate and took it to him. He was actually wearing his captain's hat and he looked extremely hot in it.

"I brought you something to eat baby."

I tell him stepping up and taking the seat next to him. "Thanks love, what you make?" He asked and I ran off what was on the plate and he smiled at me.

"Trying to make me fat?"

He asked and I laughed, "No but I know you have to be hungry." I reply and he smiles nodding his head. I cut into a pancake and feed it to him. I ask him about all the controls and he begins to explain it to me but I understand nothing other than it is really hot hearing him talk about it. I sit next to him feeding him and myself from the plate as he explains to me where we are and how far we are from the Bahamas'. Once we finish the plate I took it back to the kitchen and only Angela and Ben are in the kitchen while I see Rose, Em, Jasper and Ali out on the deck. Everyone seems to be in their own world and I head back inside where Edward is. I sit next to him and he smiles at me,

"You don't have to sit in here with me love."

"I want to."

I tell him rubbing his thigh and he smiles at me. "Once we get to the Bahamas's we're going to stay there for the night." He tells me and I nod my head at him. He encourages me to take a nap on the sofa behind us and I do so because I am more than exhausted.

When he wakes me up it feels like hours later but it's still daylight outside. "Are we here?" I ask him and he nods his head with a smile on his face. "We'll be porting soon." He says as he helps me up and I see that Emmett and Ben are at the wheel now. I also realize that everyone had changed their clothes,

"Oh do I need to change?"

I ask him and he smiles at me, "Only if you want to. We were going to go to the beach for a little." He tells me and I nod my head wanting to go too. We head back down stairs to our room and I pull out my yellow bikini and a pair or blue shorts and a black camisole to go over my bikini in the case that we go into town. I head to the bathroom and take a quick shower then head back to the bedroom and I notice a nervous look on Edward's face.

"Baby you alright?"

I ask him and he nods his head. "Yeah I'm fine love, I'm going to head upstairs don't take too long." He says getting up from the bed. He places a kiss on my lips and exits the room. I quickly get dressed and toss a towel and sun block into my tote. I put on my sandals and head up stairs. I hear everyone talking and the minute they see me they stop.

"Ok all of you are acting like weirdoes."

I tell them and they all laugh. We exit the yacht and Edward pays a man to keep an eye on it. Not that it was necessary I mean all the doors were locked and from what I did understand of what Edward explained to me earlier the yacht couldn't start without his thumb print. We all headed to the beach everyone holding their significant others hand and Edward is quiet with the same nervous look on his face.

"Edward what's the matter? Did something happen?"

I ask him and he shakes his head no then kisses the back of my hand. Once Emmett found a "Fuck yeah spot" his words not mine we all sat down on the towels we laid out. I removed the clothes I was wearing over my bikini and asked Edward to put the sunscreen on my back. Alice and Jasper were out in the water in a matter of seconds. I untie my bikini top holding it to my chest as Edward rubs the sunscreen on my back.

"Isabella I think I need to get into the water."

Edward whispers in my ear and I ask him why and he takes my left hand and places it on his very hard erection. "Oh" I say while laughing and he places a kiss on my neck. Once he finishes we all head out to the water and it felt amazing. We played around in the water splashing and dunking each other until we all needed to breathe. Edward pulled me to him and placed a kiss on my lips. It was soft at first then grew more urgent as if Edward was looking for something, reassurance maybe. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him with the same degree he was kissing me. I wrapped my legs around him under the water and could feel his erection against my center.

"Damn it Isabella…"

He husk out against my lips and I smile then bit on his lower lip. "You started it." I reply and he laughs. "Let's go take a walk further up the beach." He says and I nod my head agreeing with him. When we tell everyone else what we are doing they all have these knowing stupid grins on their faces. Goodness was it that obvious we really going for a quickie? I asked myself then I figured it probably was that obvious. Edward grabbed a towel and a blanket I noticed Emmett was carrying when we first came out here. Edward then grabbed something out of Rose bag and came over to me. He took my hand and we walked along the beach as once again Edward was quiet. Something was bothering him I could tell.

"It's really beautiful here."

I say and Edward nods his head and squeezes my hand. I didn't notice how far up we walked until it seemed like we were the only ones out here. I stop walking and Edward looks at me with a brow raised.

"What's wrong?"

He asked me and I let his hand go, "I should be asking you that question." I say a little irritated that I could tell he wasn't telling me something. He put everything he was holding down then looked at me.

"Nothing is wrong chéri."

He says with a little twinkle in his eyes. Ok so nothing was wrong, but something had his attention and it wasn't me. "Then talk to me Edward." I say to him and he takes my hand back into his.

"I have to tell you something."

He says then his runs his fingers through his hair. He was nervous, more nervous than I've ever seen him before it was weird.

"Ok so tell me…"

I reply back and he shakes his head, "It's more of a question but I don't know how to say it." He replies and I'm confused now. He lets go of my hand and starts to look around the ground as if searching for something. Then he jogs over and picks up a stick from the ground and walks back over to me.

"Edward what are you doing?"

I ask him and he smiles at me, "Close your eyes." He says and I look at him as if he has lost his damn mind. "Please chéri." He says and I blow out a breath and do as he asked me. I hear him laughing at me as I tap my foot against the sand with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Can I look now?"

"Almost."

He says and I blow out another breath making him laugh again. "Ok you can look now." He says and I open my eyes and look at him. He points down to the sand in front of me and when I look, my breath gets stuck in my throat. Right there in front of me big as hell and clear as day it says

'Marry me?'

I can't breathe was he serious? Was I seeing things? Surely I was seeing shit right, I mean was this too soon? No I loved him and for whatever crazy reason he loved me back. I knew he was it for me; he ruined there ever being a chance in hell for all other men. Goodness no matter how many times I read it still said it.

'Marry me?'

My breathing was erratic and out of control. My last marriage ended in divorce, _but James is a dick who didn't deserve you_. My subconscious reminds me. I run my fingers through my hair; I could never give Edward the life he'll want. All men want a child of their own and there is a ninety percent chance I could never give that to him. _He knows that too and he still wants you to marry him_. My voice of reason says and I take in another shaky breath. I feel the tears in my eyes he wanted me to marry him, he wanted to marry me. He wanted me to be his wife and … I look up at him and he looks like a nervous fucking wreck. He was waiting for me to answer him to say something, anything. But I can't talk my words are caught in my throat.

"It's too soon right? I should have waited? Damn it you probably think I'm crazy don't you? I'm sorry. I just know you're it for me Isabella. I don't want any woman but you chéri I know that and it will never change."

He says and I let the tears fall from my eyes. He wanted to marry me, ME. He was Edward fucking Cullen of course I wanted to marry him. I bit my lower lip and I couldn't speak so I nodded my head yes repeatedly.

_**Edward POV**_

Fuck she wasn't saying anything; it was too soon I knew it. Fuck why did I let everyone talk me into doing this now, today? I said I would wait but I couldn't I needed to ask her now, I just had to ask now because I was too damn impatient to wait. I was watching her face she was thinking hard, tears filled her eyes and I felt like an idiot.

"It's too soon right? I should have waited? Damn it you probably think I'm crazy don't you? I'm sorry. I just know you're it for me Isabella. I don't want any woman but you chéri I know that and it will never change."

Fuck I had word vomit, I couldn't shut up. I looked at her and watched her look at me as she started to nod her head yes. Was she telling me yes that it was too soon or yes that she would marry me?

"Yes?"

I asked and she looked at me as if she couldn't believe I even doubted her answer, but I did because I knew I came with baggage and more drama then she needed in her life. I walked over to her taking her hands into my own.

"I need to hear you say it chéri, please."

I say needing her to reassure me before my hopes got up. She goes to speak but the tears fall heavier from her eyes and I wipe them from her cheeks. She takes in another breath and says, "Of course I'll marry you Edward." Hell Yeah! I yell in my head giving myself a mental fist pump. My lips come crashing down on her and I felt whole, complete as I devour her sweet mouth. Holding her face, I kiss her lovingly and she wraps her arms around me fisting my hair.

"I love you so much Isabella, you have no idea."

I say against her lips knowing I would spend the rest of our lives making her understand how much I loved her. "I love you too." She tells me and I devour her mouth. She pulls at the string of my swimming trunks. I knew what she wanted, I wanted, needed her too. I kissed her neck, my hand firmly on her back holding her against me afraid of her vanishing like some fucked up ass nightmare.

"Edward I need you."

She moans and I smile against her neck. "Here?" I ask needing to be sure this was what she wanted me to do. She nods her head yes and I step back away from her a little to check for the honesty in her face. "I thought we were walking up the beach for a quickie anyway." She says with a smile and blush and I laugh because it would have appeared that way. I take the blanket I carried over and spread it out over the sand. Then I sit down and hold my hand out to her,

"Care to join me chéri?"

I asked and she took my hand and sat down next to me. I cup her face and place a kiss on her lips it's soft because I want to take care of her. I slowly start to lower her back onto the blanket and she fists my hair as she starts to kiss me harder. My hand is creeping up her side and I start to pull at the strings of her bikini top.

"Are you sure Isabella?"

I ask and I'm not sure if I meant if she was sure about marrying me or making love right here on the beach. But it didn't matter because either way her answer was,

"Yes."

I was over her in seconds devouring her mouth and removing her top. My lips captured her perfect pink ripe nipple and she moaned out loud. I brought my lips back up to her and my mouth devoured hers, hungrily, heatedly. Without breaking our kiss I remove her bikini bottoms untying them at the sides. Then she lets out a sensuous moan when my hand cups her ass pressing her up into my erection. She needed to feel what she was doing to me. Now that I had her naked under me I quickly removed my trunks. Then with a deep guttural moan of anticipation I kissed her again as I covered her body. She was really going to be mine, all mine. I knew I sounded possessive but she said she would marry me and be my wife, that was all I needed.

With a soft growl of need and one smooth motion I entered her at the same time that I intensified our kiss. I felt her nails dig into my back as I pushed myself fully and deep inside of her. "Edward." She moaned my name and I knew this would be a quickie I was too worked up with emotion. Everything about this was different. It was the sweetest of passion, the hottest of desire that tore between us as we became wrapped up in the torrid, fiery, heated passion that was our love making.

"Edward harder…"

She moans and I hitched her leg up and established a rhythm; it was slow, fast then slow again. I wanted to savor each and every moment inside of her. She had just agreed to be my wife and everything in me wanted to savor that moment to savor her. Isabella released a small cry of pleasure as every stroke I made into her fed the fierce hunger I saw in her eyes. I pushed into her over and over again, she was my drug and I was addicted. I was intoxicated with the pleasure I felt being inside of her, intoxicated by every moan and chant of her love for me that left her lips.

"I love you chéri"

I tell her as I look into her gorgeous face, her skin was flushed that beautiful shade of pink. She was biting down on her lips and her eyes were half closed, drowsy with desire as I made love to her. I was moving in and out of her body making her mine in this elemental and primitive way. I wanted to please her in a way I never have before, make her understand that I wanted her for the rest of my life, just her.

Thrust.

She was my heart.

Thrust Deeper.

My world.

Thrust Harder.

My soul.

Thrust Faster.

My everything.

Wanting more of her, I needed more. I slipped my hands under her hips to lift her to me locking our bodies even closer. "Look at me." I whisper hotly against her lips and she did meeting my gaze while I made love to her stroking in and out of her. I felt her walls starting to contract around me, she was close and I couldn't wait to feel her release around me. I felt her body spiraling to a gratifying release as she lay beneath me. I felt the same sense pending in my cock as raw as her own release. It was a pulsating pleasure beginning to overtake my body. I kissed her more deeply as we both were overcome with shattering uncontrolled passion. We both moan out as our orgasms hit at the same time in complete and total fulfillment.

Moments later I lay next to her, holding her against my chest. We listen to the ocean hitting the shore and the breathing of the other.

"We should probably head back before they come looking for us."

She says and I know that she's right but I don't want to move. I remember that the ring is in my pocket so I quickly sit up and reach of my swimming trunks. I grab the velvet box out my pocket and I see Isabella looking at me and I smile.

"I hid this in Rose's bag."

I say and she laughs probably remembering me digging into Rosalie bag before we walked over here. I was so worried she noticed what I took out of the bag. I open the box up to her and her eyes glow as she looks at the ring. "This was my ma-ma's ring." I tell her knowing she would know I was talking about Carlisle's mother.

"Believe it or not she gave it to me the day of the cookout, said she knew I was going to marry you."

I inform her and she blushes as a tear falls from her eye. She quickly wipes it from her cheek and I take her hand into mine.

"Now are you sure you want to marry your Assward?"

I asked her wearing a crooked grin on my face and she laughs nodding her head, "Of course, you are MY Assward after all." She tells me and I can't help the huge smile on my face as I slide the ring onto her finger. I explain that I already had it resized thanks to Rose and Angela help over finding out her ring size for me.

"They knew you were proposing?"

She asked me and I laugh, "Yes, everyone knew I was going to do it while we were on vacation. It was planned to do it our last week but after watching you sleep this morning and on the yacht I couldn't wait anymore." I inform her and she bits her lip looking down at the ring on her finger.

"I love you Mr. Cullen."

She tells me with a grin on her face. I cup her face when I say, "I love you future Mrs. Cullen." She blushes biting down on her bottom lip and I quickly devour her mouth.

We put our swimming suits back on and head back up the beach where everyone his waiting smiling like idiots. Before either Isabella or I could say a word Rosalie and Angela both scream out.

"She said yes!"

Isabella laughed and stuffed her face into my shoulder and I laughed kissing the top of her head. "Oh we have to get drunk and celebrate!" Alice yells tossing towels and sunscreen in her tote. We all laugh and head back to the yacht to change our clothes and come back out to celebrate.

Back at the yacht I would catch Isabella looking at the ring and blushing a deep red. Fuck yeah she wanted to marry me. We took quick showers to wash the ocean water off of us then changed into some night life clothes. Isabella changed into a white summer dress and I noticed she liked wearing them. I liked when she wore them too, because it meant she went without any underwear. I dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a white tight v neck t-shirt with a pair of polo sneakers.

"Baby can you button this?"

Isabella says holding her hair and revealing the button of her dress just at the back of her neck. I kiss her neck then button the dress. Once everyone is dressed we all head out to the bar that's on the beach. There was live music and we all enjoyed our first night in the Bahamas. I pulled Isabella out onto the dance floor with me and she rocked her hips against me. Her back was to me and she moved her hips the way she had many nights in bed.

"Are you trying to give these people a show?"

I whisper in her ear and she laughs pulling my arms around her waist. "No just you." She tosses back and I laugh holding her tightly. After a few dances we take a set and Isabella sits in my lap since there were only four chairs at the table. So each of the girls did the same and we downed our drinks.

"Edward you are the best brother in law ever."

Angela says and we all laugh because it's obvious she's drunk already. "Ang they're not married yet baby." Ben tells her and with a laugh.

"Right."

She says with a smile. Rosalie laughs and takes Angela's drink from her, "I think you've had enough Ang." Rosalie tells her and Ben takes the drink back from Rose.

"I'm her husband I'll say when she's hand enough."

"You're just trying to have rough drunk people sex."

Jasper says and everyone laughs as Isabella sticks her fingers in her ears chanting over and over _I don't want to hear this_. We laugh and I place a kiss on her cheek.

"So, when will the two of you get married?"

Alice asked and Isabella groaned. "Oh no you don't Ali back off vulture." Isabella tells her and we laugh as Alice pouts and Jasper kisses her cheek.

"We haven't discussed when yet."

Isabella answered lacing our fingers. "Honestly I don't care when we do it, I'm still a little shucked you said yes chéri." I reply and everyone laughs

"I'm shocked too, I was sure you would send him packing."

Emmett joked and Rosalie slapped his shoulder. "I think you shouldn't make it a long engagement the press is going to eat the two of you alive when they find out your engaged." Rosalie tells us and I watch Isabella's face. I was worried she was going to blot because I knew the press was already pissing her off.

"Your right, god helicopters over the ceremony. Paparazzi trying to break in just to get a picture, Ugh it's pissing me off just thinking about it. All of them fucking animals would ruin my wedding day just to get a picture."

Isabella says and I rub my thumb over the back of her hand. "We could get married here." I say meaning it as a joke though if she wanted to I was more than fine with that also. She looked down into my face and I saw her eyes searching mine.

"Here? Like while on vacation?"

She asked me and the entire table was quiet now. "Whatever you want Isabella, I just want to make you my wife chéri." I tell her and she smiles and lowers her head and places a kiss on my lips.

"Wait so are we planning a wedding while on vacation?"

Alice asks and Isabella laughs against my lips. I place a peck on her lips then look at Alice, "Maybe we are." I answer and Isabella laughs leaning into my chest.

"Oh you can't get married without mommy and daddy."

Angela yells and we laugh, "I'll fly them out, if Isabella is serious about getting married here." I reply because as much as I saw truth in her eyes, my Isabella was still intoxicated.

"I am serious; I mean no press it already sounds like the perfect plan."

She says and I laugh, "When you're a little more sober will talk about it love." I tell her and she nods her head with a smile on her face. The band changes songs and all the girls jump up as if they knew it.

"Come on let's dance."

They said and we all shake our heads while they tell us we suck. We watch them all go out onto the dance floor and they dance together.

"So are you serious?"

Emmett asked me and I knew that question was coming and I didn't need to ask what he was talking about. He wanted to know if I would really marry Isabella here and now. "Yes I'm serious, if it's what she wants." I answer still watching Isabella as she danced with Rosalie.

"Damn."

Emmett says and I pull my eyes away from Isabella and look at Emmett. "What?" I ask him expecting him to give me all the damn reasons I should wait. I knew Emmett had a fucking marriage problem. He's problem was that it scared the hell out of him. I'll admit I had it too until I met Isabella and that problem no longer existed.

"I don't know if I can get a bachelor party planned that fast."

Emmett says and Jasper and Ben both laugh while I look at him like he lost his damn mind. "Wait what?" I ask him and he smiles at me,

"I'm happy for you man. I mean I watched you doubt yourself about Jane and the name I refuse to say. It's refreshing to actually see you so sure. I knew she would be good for you."

I shake my head and toss my damn drink back and they all laugh. We turn back to the girls who were giving a group of men on the other side a damn show.

"If that fucker gets up and walks over to them I will put his head in his ass."

Jasper says and we all laugh. "Damn Jazz." Ben says taking his drink, "You wouldn't?" Emmett asks and Ben laughs sitting back in his chair.

"Angela is my wife and she can take care of herself."

Ben says confidently and I shake my head. Isabella could take care of herself too but it didn't mean I was going to sit here and watch some idiot try to hit on her either. We sit and watch them and the moment the idiots got up from their seats so did we.

We all walk out on the dance floor and reach the girls the same time they do. They look at us as if to intimidate us and I smile and reach for Isabella. She comes to me wrapping her arms around my neck and placing a kiss on my lips.

"Rose baby come here so I can dance with your fine ass."

Emmett says and Rosalie laughs and walks over to him. The guys get the idea and start to back up while Jasper looks like he's about to kick ass because one of the guys is entirely too damn close to Alice.

"Jeez just pee on us and then they'll get the idea."

Angela says and we all laugh. Isabella looks up into my face and says. "You're going to be my husband." I laugh and wrap my arms around her.

"Til death do us part chéri."

* * *

><p><strong>Goodness he proposed didn't plan it I swear. He just really wanted to, and two lemons in one chapter were just for all of you.<strong>

**Let me know what you have to say about the chapter?**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	27. I hate her I hate him

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hate her I hate him**_

_**Maria POV**_

Getting into the building was easy, hell getting past Edward's stupid secretary and assistant was easy. Apparently no one knew about me, so they didn't know to keep an eye out for me. "Thank you Edward." I say to myself and I jimmie open his office door. I watched his secretary and assistant leave for lunch and I made my move for his office then. Once I got the door opened I quickly entered and closed the door behind me. The office said Edward it was meant for a strong man, a powerful one. I walked over to his desk and ran my hand over his seat. I missed him and it was starting to become real annoying that he thought I was just going to sit around while he shows off that little bitch Isabella Swan.

He never did that with me, I had to be hidden a secret. She wasn't any better than me, I knew about the slut. Some nobody who as at the right place at the right time to become the new host for a stupid morning show. She was pretty in a girl next door kind of way, Edward deserves a woman who compliments him. I sat down in his chair and closed my eyes feeling closer to him. I sat there enjoying the feeling for a moment then turned his computer on.

I hated that when I called him he yelled at me like I was a nobody, as if he didn't once love me and worship the fucking ground I walked on. It was all her damn fault all her doing,

I hated her.

Then the picture frame on his desk caught my attention. It was her and him together at some restaurant. Her head was on his shoulder and he looked actually happy,

I hated her.

The computer came on and I groaned seeing he had a password. I tried the one he use to use when we dated but it wasn't it. So I tried a few more but none of them worked and I knew that, that could only mean the password was related to that stupid bitch.

I hated her.

I looked through his desk coming across a few things that weren't of any importance to me. Then I saw a picture of Edward's yacht. I remembered the trips we use to take on it, then I saw the word sold sitting under it. He sold it, he sold our boat? I felt betrayed, assaulted. I then saw an invoice, he brought another one. For her? I knew it was for her.

I hated her.

What was so fucking special about her? He didn't treat the others this way; I knew about all of them even the ones he thought were a secret between him and whichever whore he slept with. But this one, she was different and I needed to know why. I swore he was pining for me, waiting for me to forgive him for treating me like some common whore. Then she came along, she changed him.

I hated her.

She took my Edward away from me and she was going to pay for it. The only other one to worry me was Jane, but she soon proved to be no damn threat at all. I continued to look through his desk trying to be certain not to change much. I didn't want to hurt Edward, I loved him. I turn his computer off put everything back in the drawers just as there is a knock on the door.

"I know someone is in there."

A voice says, "Damn it!" I say knowing there is no way out for me but that damn door. I unbutton my shirt never more grateful for the huge rack I had. I roll up my skirt let down my hair and prepare to put on a show. I walk over to the door and open it. The man looks obviously surprised to see me,

"I'm sorry I was here to see Edward."

"He-he's not here."

He says looking at my cleavage. "Oh I see that now, is it possible I could wait for him." I say in a soft voice and he shakes his head.

"Mr. Cullen is away on vacation for two weeks."

He tells me and I roll my eye because I know he went on vacation with that bitch.

I hated her.

"That's too bad."

"How-how did you get in here?"

"A key of course."

I answer and he looks up at my face now, "Don't tell anyone but I'm Mr. Cullen's mistress you know Isabella doesn't fulfill all his needs." I say with a smirk on my face but he doesn't look fooled as if he knows for a fact that Isabella pleases Edward.

"How did you know I was in here?"

"That's confidential, but you should know I was ordered to take you into custody."

"Aww poo…surely you can let me go with a warning."

I say running my hand up his chest. He takes in a deep breath. "They are strict orders and …" He stops talking because my hand is now on his belt buckle.

"Please, I promise to never misbehave again."

I say to him with my lips close to his ear. "…and if I do, you can punish me." I continue and he inhales deeply. "Hurry up and go they will be here soon to get you." He says and I smile and place a kiss on his cheek.

"You're such a sweetheart."

I tell him and quickly head for the elevators. I walk past Edward's stupid secretary Jessica and I don't like the way she's looking at me, as if she trying to remember my face. "Who was she Jared?" I hear the blonde bimbo ask and I quickly get on the elevators and head down to the garage. I make it to my car quickly climb inside.

I then notice a black Benz pull up and I see the stuck up bitch Esme Masen Cullen climb out of the car. I hated Edward's mother, she thought she was so great. Daughter of Edmund Masen and wife of Carlisle Cullen, but she wasn't great. I hated her brat daughters too, Emily was just a means to an end and I would rid of her the minute I was done with her. I quickly pulled out of the garage passing another car I had noticed was following me a couple weeks ago; it was why I changed cars.

I decided to go to the little bitch's house, it wasn't like it was a secret where she lived. Once there I have little trouble getting upstairs, I damn near made the security guard come in his pants. I jimmie open her lock and quickly went inside closing the door behind me. Her place was cute, not what expected but cute. I continue into her living room and walk over to her bookshelf where I see pictures. I don't know the people, only recognize one and that's the one who I knew was dating Emmett. Yes I hated Emmett too; he was always trying to warn Edward about me. He was just jealous that I wanted Edward instead of him. I walk over to her desk, everything is so nicely placed. It's was all just so damn organized.

I hated her.

I walk up her steps and head for her bedroom. I know he's been in here with her. He's had sex with her and it made me sick. I want to trash her place but that's not like me, I wasn't some crazy ex-girlfriend. No I was Edward's soul mate and I needed to get him back. She was in the way, she had him under some spell and I had to save him.

I hated her.

I walk to her closets and they're filled with designer clothes. Edward use to buy me designer clothes, Edward treated me like a queen until his stupid family got in the way. Then in her hamper I saw it, it was his shirt. I knew it was his shirt. I yank it from the hamper and place it against my face. It still smells like him, his cologne his masculine scent. How dare she have his shirt, how dare she think she can have him.

I hated her!

I slide the shirt on like a jacket and hug it to my body. I felt closer to him now, he was mine. I walk over to her dresser and I see a picture of the two of them on her dresser. He was looking at her the way he used to look at me, well sort of. But this look was different he was looking at her as if…as if…NO!

I hated her!

She had to go, it wasn't part of the plan but it was now my only plan. I had to get rid of Isabella Swan. She couldn't have him, she couldn't take him away from me. Her house phone rings and I jump from the noise. I stand there until I hear her answering machine pick up. Her fucking sing song voice makes my head hurt.

I hated her.

"Hey Bells its dad. I know you're not home but I can't reach you on your cell so hopefully you check your home messages. I got your message about flying out for the wedding kiddo. Now I hope you're sure about this, I mean you and Cullen haven't been dating long. But either way your mother and I love you and will be there give us a call to get our flight information."

Wedding? Cullen?

I HATED HER!

She couldn't marry him, he couldn't marry HER! He was supposed to marry me, be with me. NOT HER! I push everything off her dresser and it all hits the floor with a crash. I pull her stupid sheets from her bed and trash her room. I pull her clothes out her closet and rip them until they are nothing. She couldn't have him!

I HATED HER!

I picked up the picture frame from floor the glass was cracked but it wasn't enough. I opened the frame and took the picture out and tore the stupid bitch face right off.

I HATED HER!

He would regret marrying her; I would make him a widower. I would get rid of the stupid bitch once and for all. I would wait for them to come back and I would find away to be rid her, find away to rid the world of Isabella Swan.

I hated her!

After I trashed her room and wrote a little message on her mirror with her lipstick I fixed my hair and clothes. I took his shirt and left her stupid place. Before I got on the elevators I noticed a strong liquor smell, it reminded me of my days at the strip club. I headed back to my car and quickly drive off waving at the stupid guard. I felt lost, someone had to know where they were someone knew. Emily. I pull out my phone and call her she would have to know where her brother was right.

"I told you not to ever call me!"

She yells into the phone and I ignore her. "Where is Edward?" I ask her annoyed already with her ass. She thought she was god's gift to the world but she wasn't.

"Work I assume. Why?"

"He's not there, I was already there."

"What do you mean you were already there Maria?"

"Damn it just tell me where he is!"

I yell banging my hand on the horn and causing some elderly woman to look at me. I gave her the finger and she rushed off to her car.

"Maria you need to see someone this isn't healthy. I told you before my brother doesn't want to see you."

"Oh like you care what your brother wants. I'm paying you now you little brat, you needed money after he cut you off and I gave it to you. Now tell me where the hell he is!"

I bark into the phone and I hear her inhale a deep breath. "I don't know where he is." She says sternly and I know she's lying. She is his sister of course she knows.

"Liar, I know he's going to marry that bitch."

"What?"

Emily says, she sounds like she doesn't know what I'm talking about. "He is going to marry HER, now tell me where he is." I reply and I hear shuffling in the background.

"Emily I'm going to come see you I think your need help."

"What is with everyone! I don't need your help all of you came to me all of you need my help!"

I yell, I was sick of her and I was sick of it all. Everyone came looking for me, asking for my help not the other way around.

"What do you mean all of you? Who else called you Maria?"

"Oh like you don't know."

"I don't know, Maria do you know something?"

She asked me and I smiled, "Maybe, do you know where Edward is?" I ask waiting for her to tell me and she blows a breath into the phone.

"I don't know where he is, now if you know something you need to tell me."

"Says who? Someone wants to destroy you and the rest of you're fucked up ass family. Why shouldn't I let them?"

"Because if they do, you stop getting paid."

Emily tells me and the brat has a point. I guess I had to make a call. "Emily I think our deal has just expired. I'll be in touch and tell your new sister in law, I'm coming." I say into the phone and then I hang up. I turn the phone off so that she can't call back. People were in my way and I needed to get rid of them too. But nothing changed I was still getting rid of Isabella Swan.

I really…really hated her.

_**James POV**_

I sat in my damn apartment alone, always alone. Always doing the same thing sitting here and listening to the news talk about where they saw her with HIM. What they were doing and what some fucking source said. She was my wife, ex or not she was MY wife. I always knew she had a thing for him, I remember her swooning over him whenever he was on television. She always got distracted never noticing if I was even in the damn room. I remembered when she interviewed for the job at his company. The bitch blushed when I asked if she met him. She never said it but she had a fucking crush on him as if she was some teenager. It pissed me off but I ignored it. She was my wife, what chance in hell did she have of Edward Cullen finding her mediocre ass even remotely attractive.

Then fucking Rose just had to talk her into doing the fucking morning show, she just had to put her fucking nose in our marital business. I hated that bitch almost as much as I hated Bella's father. Charlie, he thought he was so fucking tough; I could take him I knew I could. Now my wife is dating this son of a bitch Cullen, this rich pretty boy who already had the whole world handed to him on a sliver fucking platter. Now he has her too, what gave him the fucking right!

I hated him!

Bella was filled with so much fucking insecurity when we met; I knew I could hold her with it. Make her think no one else would want her. Then when she wouldn't get pregnant, it was perfect just tell the bitch no man would want a woman who wasn't even a whole woman. It worked for years, and then somewhere she got confidence. I knew that was Rosalie's fault always in her ear about how she should leave me. I threaten to leave Bella all the time and she usually came crawling apologizing but that last time the bitch really served me with divorce papers. I wanted kill her for serving me the damn papers. But I was sure I would get her to crawl back to me, tell me she was being stupid. Then she went through with it, even took half of my fucking money from the settlement!

Have you ever loved someone so much you hated them for making you love them? That's how I felt about Bella. If I couldn't have her no one would, I knew it was cliché to say but that was how I felt. I would destroy tear her down until even Cullen wouldn't want her. Then wait for her to come crawling back to me, she always did in the end. My phone rung and I quickly answered it not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"What?"

I answered and the news started to show Bella leaving one of the Masen buildings with HIM. A source said they were going on vacation. Fucking source never knew shit,

"James I've been trying to call you."

"Well I'm on the phone what do you want?"

I ask annoyed, "I just saw the Swan's leave." I roll my eyes and take a pull from the beer bottle I was holding.

"So what?"

"Renee asked me to keep an eye on their fish because they would be gone for Bella's wedding and wouldn't be back for a few days."

I quickly sat the hell up. Bella's wedding? She wasn't marrying HIM, she couldn't marry HIM!

"Leah are you sure?"

"Yes, now you promised me something if I gave you information."

"I'll send it through western union. Did they say where they were going?"

I asked her, I met Leah one year I went to Washington with Bella to visit her parents. Leah was just a good fuck and once Bella became miss popularity Leah agreed to keep an ear out with Renee in the event of anything interesting happening.

"No they didn't say, but they definitely said Bella's wedding because Charlie practically yelled at Renee for slipping and telling me."

"Fine, I'll send you, your damn money."

I tell her and hang up the phone. She was going to marry HIM! I tossed my beer bottle against the wall. He couldn't have known about her half working uterus, surely she lied to him. She probably told him she was pregnant or something. The little bitch got me the same way, she never told anyone that oh but I knew. We thought she was pregnant and rushed into our marriage, she tried to act innocent claim we didn't have to rush but I knew it was what she wanted. I feed her the lines that I wanted to marry her as soon as possible; she was going to be the mother of my child. The bitch ruined my life!

I could tell the press but I had no location, fuck I wasn't even sure how reliable Leah could be. I needed to find out more I needed to know where they were. She had to have the information back at her place. I grabbed my keys and headed for Bella's place. It didn't take me long to get there but it never did take me a long time. I pulled into the parking lot and quickly parked next to Bella's car. It didn't surprise me that her car was still her since I knew that Cullen had his driver taking her around. I walk straight past the stupid security guard who looked like he was masturbating. I headed straight for Bella's place and the minute I hit the hall I saw a Hispanic woman leaving out of Bella's place. I had to admit the woman was smoking hot, but I never seen her before.

She was holding what looked like a shirt against her chest. She started to walk down the hall and I waited for her to past me. I couldn't ask her what she was doing in Bella's place because it would be my damn luck she was Bella's friend. So I ducked into the closet and waited for her to get on the elevators. Once she was on I headed for Bella's place. The door opened easily; obviously the woman didn't lock the door back. I walk inside and close the door behind me. Bella's place smells like her and I hate that it's giving me a hard on. I walk over to her desk and go through all of her things only to see that she was only going to be gone for two weeks. I put everything back like I always did when I came into her place, she never knew I was here never knew I was going through her things.

I knew Bella and I knew where she put everything, so putting it back the way she had it was never hard. I head upstairs to her bedroom and I stop because it's trashed. Her clothes, her sheets, everything on dressers were on the floor. Her dresser drawers where pulled open. Her underwear was all over the floor. There was some writing in what looked like lipstick but I couldn't make out what he said standing at the door. I had this feeling that, that woman wasn't a friend of Bella's. I wasn't going to find shit in here about where Bella was so I didn't bother going any further in her bedroom. I looked down by my feet and see a pair of Bella's white lace underwear, she always liked wearing lace. Taking a pair of her underwear wouldn't hurt, so I quickly pick them up and stuff them in my pocket.

I leave the loft before someone realizes that I'm here. When I arrive back out in the parking lot I head for my car and I see the same woman sitting in her car up the lot. She was on the phone, I was tempted to go find out who the hell she was but I didn't need anyone fingering that I was in Bella's place. I quickly jumped into my car and pulled off. She could marry him but she would always be _my wife_.

* * *

><p><strong>So um yeah you just got to see inside Maria and James head.<strong>

**Let me know what you have to say about the chapter?**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	28. At Sunset

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Sunset<strong>_

_**Bella POV**_

_I sat in the rocking chair in a nursery. It was a beautiful shade of yellow and green. The crib sat by the window just in front of me and I smiled._

"_Isabella we have to go love."_

_I heard Edward say and I turn and look at him. He looked handsome in a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. I go to get up from the rocking chair and I'm having trouble getting up. Edward walks over to me with a smile on his face._

"_I knew you wouldn't ask for my help."_

_He says taking my hand. He helps me up and I look down and see that my stomach is swollen; as if I was…I was pregnant. I place my hand on my round belly and my heart almost exploded._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_I say and Edward chuckles placing his other hand on my low back. "We established that about seven months ago chéri, now we have to get going so we can make your doctor's appointment." He tells me escorting me out of the room. We walk up the hall and I stop seeing a picture on the wall. It was of Edward and I on what looked to be our wedding day. We looked happy together as we danced, "Three years next month chéri" He whispers in my ear and I turn and look at him,_

"_Three years?"_

"_Yup this little one here will be our anniversary present."_

_He tells me with both his hands on my stomach, and then I feel a swift kick and I smile tears touching my eyes. The baby kicks again and I can't stop my sobs, I was pregnant and married to Edward._

"chéri wake up love, you're crying in your sleep."

I hear Edward whisper in my ear and I slowly open my eyes and am met with his worried green ones. "Are you alright?" He asked me and I bit my lip with a smile on my face and nod my head yes. He wipes what I assumed was a tear from my cheek and cups my face.

"What were you dreaming about that had you crying?"

He asked me and I ran my fingers through his messy hair debating if I would tell him. It was a dream, what if he got excited and I really never ended up pregnant.

"You can tell me chéri."

He says running his thumb over my cheek. "We were happily married, and it was about to be our third wedding anniversary." I tell him and he smiles at me.

"That made you cry?"

"I was happy, plus we had the best anniversary present."

I say with a smile and chewing on my lip. "What was that?" He asked with his eyes glowing and I inhale then say, "I was pregnant." He smiles at me then leans in and places a kiss on my lips. When he pulls back to look at me the glow is still there in his eyes.

"Sounds like the perfect dream."

"It was, I almost didn't want to wake up."

I reply tucking my head against his chest. He lifts my head to look at him, "That will be our reality Isabella." He tells me and I shake my head.

"Edward I can't have…"

"…don't say it. Isabella I love you, I want to be with you. Anything else that comes along will be toppings on an already perfect sundae. Weather you have our children or we adopt them doesn't matter to me chéri as long as I have you, understood?"

He tells me and the tears well up in my eyes and he leans in and places a kiss on my lips. I wasn't sure what I did to deserve him or why in the world he loved me so much but I swore he would never regret giving me his love.

"I'm going to go with Ben to pick up your parents and grandmother from the airport."

He tells me and I nod my head. Today was the big day and my parents were the last to arrive. Edward tried telling them he would just fly them out but my father was being stubborn. Edward's parent's and his grandparents from his father side were here. His cousin's Tanya, Rebecca, Rachel and Henry were here; Along with Heidi, Mac, his wife Faith, Edward's Uncle Liam and even Seth. The minute Edward and I decided we were getting married in the Bahamas we made the calls and those who could drop everything and come, where here two days later.

"Are you sure you want to go without me?"

I ask him knowing he would be meeting my grandmother for the first time and I knew my father was more than likely going to give him a hard time.

"Yes I'm sure Isabella. He'll be my father in law by the end of the day I think I need to get use to being around him without you present."

He says and I laugh, "Ok fine, I have to meet Opal at the hotel dining room anyway." I say referring to the wedding planner Edward manage to fly out and plan a small wedding in two days. I guess when you say things like money is no object people come running. Alice wasn't too happy about us hiring someone to do it when she was 'fully freaking capable' her words to do it for free. But I wanted someone I knew would listen to me. I wanted a simple wedding, on the beach and yes we were going to be barefoot. Alice wouldn't have listened and even she had to admit to that. We were in Nassau, Bahamas now and we registered with the hotel to have our wedding on their beach. The hotel provided the priest and some of the other basics. While Opal worked her magic and took care of the rest.

"I should give her a bonus for planning all of this so fast…"

"…I know. She worked with the basic wedding ceremony the hotel provides but between her and Angela they made it so unique."

I say thinking about the wedding cake Angela designed, well decorated after the hotel provided her with the simple white three layer cake. He was watching me with a smile on his face and that twinkle in his eyes. He was happy and I loved seeing it on his face.

"Are you sure about this love, it's not too late to cancel."

"Ha I would cut off a big toe before cancelling this wedding."

I tell him and he laughs, "Don't do that I love your toes." He says and I giggle, yes I giggled. "You love my toes?" I ask him and he smiles nodding his head yes.

"I love everything about you, from your nose, to your heart shaped face, pouty lips, beautiful russet eyes, the way you chew your lip when you're thinking…"

"Flattering will get you everywhere Mr. Cullen."

I inform him and he laughs and places a kiss on my lips just as a knock sounds at the door. "Let's go you two!" I hear Rosalie yell and I groan making Edward laugh.

"You know her and Emmett will never forgive us for not letting them through us a bachelor or bachelorette party."

Edwards says and I shrug my shoulders, "I didn't need one, I had more fun spending my night with you in this bed." I tell him and he laughs pulling me tighter against his body.

"Yes you were much more fun to play with."

He replied and I laugh rolling my eyes. "Come on you two! You already messed up with the whole not seeing the bride before the wedding thing!" Rosalie yelled and I roll my eyes again.

"I always thought that rule was stupid, you not seeing my wedding dress before the wedding fine but not seeing the bride is stupid!"

I say and Edward laughs placing a kiss on my lips. "Come on before they break the door in." He says getting up and helping me out of the bed. I pull on his shirt and he pulls on his pants. When we open the door a fully dressed Rose and Emmett are standing there waiting with their arms crossed over their chest.

"We're getting dressed get your panties out your ass."

Edward says and I laugh. We both take a quick shower and dress before we were dragged off of the yacht. I stand in front of the mirror in the room, or cabin as Edward tried to repeatedly tell me. He was trying to teach me the terminology on for what the rooms are called on a yacht but like I told him I honestly didn't care. He knew what I meant and so did everyone else, why change the way I've been referring to rooms for years because we were spending our vacation on a yacht for two weeks. I wasn't trying to offend anyone but you don't learn an entire language just because you're visiting the country do you?

"Seth is going to take you to the hotel to meet with Opal."

Edward said from behind me. "Seth is supposed to be off the clock." I tell him as I grab my sunglasses off of the dresser.

"He said he would feel more comfortable…"

"…you mean you would feel more comfortable."

I tell him walking over to him. He smiles down at me and I finish butting his shirt. Some guest at the hotel yesterday recognized us and Edward was worried that the damn paparazzi wouldn't be far behind.

"Yes I would feel more comfortable."

He said and I smile and rose up on my toes placing a kiss on his lips. "Don't make it habit ordering Seth to my side Edward, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." I inform him and he cups my face, "I know chéri, but humor me please." He says and I nod my head just as I knock sounds at the door.

"You ready Bella?"

Angela asked me, "Yup be right up." I say and she nods her head with a smile on her face. I look back at Edward and blush just from the way he was looking at me. The man took my breath away with a glance.

"Ok I'll see you at the hotel?"

"Yeah we'll be there after they drop their things off at the Villa."

Edward tells me and I nod my head. Edward had paid for Villa's for everyone, despite the protest they all gave. We leave in separate cars and Angela, Alice and Rose are with me to meet Opal, Bree and Esme at the hotel. They tease me in the car because apparently I was a little more vocal last night then I thought I was.

"I knew all of us being on the yacht together it was bound to happen, but Bella I never knew you could scream so loudly."

Angela says and I slap my hands over my face. "Imagine how Jasper and I felt our room is across from theirs." Alice said and I shook my head.

"Oh my god can you please stop. I've never said a word about you and Ben, Ang when I caught the two of you on the bar at the restaurant or how about you Alice in my dressing room doing the show…"

I say and they are both looking at me biting their lips. "Bella leave me out of it. Emmett and I didn't hear a word we were in the Jacuzzi." Rosalie says and we all laugh. I was never more thankfully for that little glass window separating us from Seth hearing anything. Once we arrive to the hotel we all head to the dining room where Opal wanted us to meet her.

"Bella my dear you look beautiful, your glowing."

Esme says walking over to me with a smile on her face. I give her a hug and tell her thankful. "I hope you haven't been waiting long." I say as I look down at the table that had different plate settings on it.

"No we just arrived actually; Bree is outside with Opal finishing up the decorations."

Esme tells me and just like that Rose and Alice are headed outside. This didn't surprise me since I had left much of that to them.

"Esme do you know if they finished baking the cake, I need to get the design on it before it cools."

Angela says and Esme tells her that when she arrived Opal said the cake was almost finished. Angela walks away, heading for the hotel kitchen. I walk around the table and look at all the settings.

"Are these for the reception dinner?"

I ask Esme, "Yes she said she ordered all of them and is just waiting for you to decide which one you would like." Esme tells me and I nod my head while running my fingers along the plates.

"It's amazing she was able to get all of this finished so quickly."

"My dear something you will discovering once you're married to my son is that he makes anything possible."

Esme tells me and I laugh nodding my head, I knew she was right. I mean Edward made one call about needing a wedding planner to fly out and plan a wedding in two days and Opal was here the very next day and had already registered us at the hotel before she landed. I point at a set of square plates, loving the set up.

"I really like this one."

"I thought you would like those."

I hear Opal say and I turn to her voice. "Hello Opal." I say with a smile as she comes into the room. "Bella it's a beautiful day for a wedding." She says and I smile,

"It is. I couldn't have asked for better weather."

I reply and Esme takes my hand into hers when she says, "That's God blessing this union Bella." And I smile because I knew she was saying this after a discussion we had yesterday. I had a little freak out about whether or not we were making the wrong decision getting married so soon.

"_This is a mistake isn't it?"_

_I asked and Rose looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Bella only you can say if this is a mistake." Angela tells me and I chew on my lip as I sit down on the couch that was in the room._

"_What if we're divorced by next month?"_

"_What if you're married for fifty years?" Angela asked_

"_What if he grows to hate me like James?"_

"_What if he loves you unconditionally like he promised?"Rose asked_

"_Or what if as a sign from god a hurricane strikes the island…"_

"_What if there is a beautiful rainbow when the two of you say I do?"_

_Esme says coming into the room, "What if he changes his mind about wanting his own kids?" I ask and Rose tosses her arm over my shoulders pulling me against her._

"_Bella, Edward loves you. I have never seen my son happier then he is with you."_

_Esme tells me and I couldn't get rid of the feeling that something horrible was going to happen. "I just feel like everyone will think I'm using him and that I made him rush into this." I say and Angela kneels down in front of me and taking my hands she says._

"_Fuck what everyone else will think Bella, excuse my language Esme."_

"_It's excused, and your sister is right Bella. You can not worry yourself about what everyone else thinks. This is about you and Edward."_

"_But what if…"_

"_Goodness Bella what if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off. You can sit here and let the 'what if's' eat you alive or you can go and marry that man tomorrow knowing that he loves you irrevocably."_

_Rosalie told me and I laughed, "Bella do you think you are making a mistake?" Esme asked me and I smiled as I thought about how much I loved Edward and how positive I was that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him._

"_No I don't think I'm making a mistake marrying Edward tomorrow. I know I want to marry him."_

"_That's good to know."_

_Edward says standing at the doorway wearing my favorite smile. "Bella was letting the 'what if's' kick her ass." Angela says and I mug her in the face for snitching on me._

"_Do I want to hear these 'what if's'?"_

"_No they were stupid."_

_I answer and he walks into the room over to me. Angela stands up and tells me she was going to go meet with Opal about her dress. Rose makes up some excuse about decorations and Esme says she'll help her._

"_Talk to me cheri."_

"_It's nothing, were you and Emmett able to find a tailor?"_

"_Yes and you're a bad liar."_

_Edward told me sitting down next to me and pushing a strain of hair behind my ear. "What if you end up hating me like James does?" I ask him and he lifts my face so that I'm looking at him._

"_I could never hate you Isabella. I love you and I will always love you and I intend to spend the rest of our lives showing you that."_

"_Do you think we're making a mistake?"_

"_Marrying you will never be a mistake cheri, now we have a wedding tomorrow we need to finish planning for."_

_He says and I nod my head and place a kiss on his lips, "I can't wait to marry you Mr. Cullen." I say and he kisses me harder on my lips._

"_Ditto love, at sunset."_

"_I'll be the one in white."_

_I reply and he laughs and devours my mouth._

"Bella did you hear me?"

I hear Opal say and I snap out of my flashback. "I'm sorry what did you say Opal?" I ask her and I see Esme smiling at me.

"I asked if you would like to see outside."

She says and I nod my head, "Oh yeah of course." I say as I follow her out of the door that leads to the beach where the ceremony was being held. I take my shoes off seeing that walking in the sand with heels was practically impossible. I follow and stop walking once the altar is in my sight. It was beautifully decorated. It had white and peach colored flowers that were securely wrapped with a thin white fabric around the light post aligning the aisle. Grass like garland aligned the aisle at the base of the light post. The wedding arch had the same flowers and decoration and I swore I couldn't wait to marry Edward under it.

"Opal this is beautiful."

I say on the break of tears, "Thank Rosalie and Alice. It was all their idea." She tells me and I turn to the two of them and hug them both.

"Bella we also have the table set, one long rectangle table as you and Mr. Cullen asked for."

Opal says and I pull of Rose and Alice's hug and turn to Opal to follow her over to wear the table was set up. Edward and I wanted the wedding and reception outside which of course we had some protest to until Edward put his foot down. Opal showed me the rest of the arrangements and I swore sunset couldn't come fast enough.

"Opal everything looks amazing thank you."

I say and she smiles at me, "You are very welcome, Bella." She says with a smile on her face. "Bella I brought your wedding dress it's upstairs in the room." Bree tells me and I nod my head feeling like I was going to cry.

"Um let's go inside and check on the cake dear."

Esme says and I nod my head again not trusting my own voice to speak. This was happening I was going to marry Edward Cullen today. When we enter the kitchen my amazing sister is putting the finally touches on the wedding cake. It was once upon a time a simple white three layer cake, but thanks to my big sister it was designed with these beautifully crafted white flowers cascading down the cake.

"Ang this is…this is gorgeous."

"I'm happy you like it."

"I love it, I mean you are amazing."

I tell her and she smiles at me blushing. "There are my two beautiful daughters." I hear my mother's voice and I turn seeing her enter pushing my grandma Marie in a wheelchair. Angela and I both walk over to them first kissing our grandmother then our mother.

"Grandma Marie why are you in a wheel chair?"

Angela asks and she rolls her eyes, "Because your father worries too damn much." She says and everyone laughs. Dad, Edward and Ben enter the room next laughing which I took as a good sign. Edward walks over to me and places a searing kiss on my lips.

"Oh my Renee I see what you meant."

I hear my grandmother say and I pull my lips away from Edward a little embarrassed. I greet my father hugging him tightly.

"So kiddo you sure about this because I can get you out of here if you want to run."

"Charlie I thought you said I had your blessing."

Edward says with a smile on his face and Charlie laughs, "You do but my daughter comes first and if she wants to leave you at the altar I'll help her." Charlie says and we laugh. "I'm sure dad no cold feet or any doubts, I want to marry Edward." I say and he smiles nodding his head.

"Good because I was bluffing about helping you. Unlike that last low life you married I know that I can trust Edward with my Bella-rina."

Charlie says and I'm not sure what went on in Edward picking my parents up but I liked it. I realize I have to introduce my parents to Esme and Carlisle walks in with his father Magnus. Edward and I make the introductions and it wasn't at all surprising that Esme and Renee hit it off. My parent's, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I had brunch at the hotel.

"Charlie and Renee I have to say the two of you raised a lovely woman."

Esme says with a smile on her face, "Thank you Esme and we couldn't have prayed for a better man then your son to fall in love with our Bella." My mother says and I roll my eyes. Everyone seemed to get along perfectly and Edward whispered in my ear that he knew they would.

"Miss you can't come in here."

I hear Opal say and we all turn at the sound of her voice as we see Emily enter the room. Edward quickly jumps up and I follow after him.

"Emily what the fuck are you doing here?"

He barked and I inhaled a deep breath. "My brother is getting married I thought I would have a right to be here." She says then she glares at me.

"You don't have a right to be here because you weren't the hell invited. How the hell did you find out anyway?"

He asked and she chewed on her lip. "Not from you that's for damn sure." She snaps back and I can tell Edward is only seconds away from snapping.

"You need to leave. NOW!"

He snares and I can hear my parents asking what is wrong. "I need to talk to you Edward." She says rolling her eyes and ignoring what he said.

"I don't care to hear shit you have to say to me Emily."

"It is important."

She says and I see her eyes pleading. "Emily I'm going to give you one more chance to get the hell out of here before I have you removed by the police." Edward tells her and I know he's trying to avoid saying anything about her meetings with Maria. He hadn't told his parents and he said he didn't want to until he knew more.

"I'm your sister Edward; you would call the police on me?"

She asked and he stepped closer to her and I heard Carlisle call his name in a warning tone. "Emily your brother doesn't want you here maybe you should just go." Esme says and Emily is still looking at him. Edward starts to walk away and I began to follow after him.

"Edward it's about Maria…"

Edward spun around on his heels, "I know about your fucking meetings with her Emily. I don't need to hear a damn thing about it from you!" He yells at her and she looked shocked.

"How do you…I can explain Edward…"

"I don't want your fucking explanations Emily! I asked you if you've spoken with her and you looked me in my damn face and fucking lied!"

Edward yelled at her. Esme and Carlisle walked over to Edward and they both gave Emily the same disgusted look. Edward walked out of the room and they followed after him. My parents and Opal looked completely horrified as we were left in the room.

"Bella he has to listen to me, I've messed up I know that but…"

"…Emily stop. We both know that Edward listening to anything you have to say will never happen. Now excuse me I need to go check on him and I hope like hell you are not here when we return."

I say to her and I walk out of the room. I walk up the hall until I see Edward talking with Carlisle and Esme in another room. When they look up at me Esme kisses his cheek and Carlisle hugs him and they walk away telling me they would go apologize and explain everything to my parents. I nod my head never taking my eyes off of Edward. He runs his fingers through his hair and looks at me.

"Come here chéri."

He says waving for me to come to him and I do. His hands rest on my hips and I look up into his face. "Are you alright?" I ask him and he nods his head.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me you did nothing wrong."

"I didn't tell you about Vincent calling yesterday."

He says and I look at him confused, "Maria broke into my office on Monday. Vincent and Jonathan had lost her trail and spotted her at my office. They called Jared to grab and hold her but he let her go." Edward tells me and I don't know what to say.

"Did she take anything?"

"No Jessica said everything was accounted for but that Jared tried claiming that she entered with a key I supposedly gave her."

"Edward, why didn't you tell me this yesterday?"

"Because I knew you would want to cancel the wedding for me to go back and deal with it."

He tells me and I exhale an irritated breath, "Yes because it's important…the bitch was at your office." I say and Edward cups my face.

"Your important and I will make you my wife before I step a damn foot back in Chicago to deal with that bull shit. Vincent and Jonathan are on her ass now so I'm not going to let her ruin today understood?"

He says and I nod my head. He lowers his head and places a kiss on my lips. "I love you Isabella." He says and I smile at him.

"I love you too."

I reply meaning it more then he would ever know. We leave out the room and Edward was determined to pretend that Emily was never here. We finish up last minute details and then it's time to get dressed and I was a nervous wreck now.

"Bella relax you're going to sweat your curls out."

Angela says as she curls my hair and I roll my eyes. "Bella I have your wedding gift from Edward." Bree says to me as she walks into the room. I bite my lip as she hands me a black rectangle box and a card.

"Did you give him mine?"

I ask her and she tells me she did. I got Edward a silver pocket watch and engraved on the back it said "All the time in the world with you isn't enough, but we'll start with forever." I heard it from a book and knew it described how I felt about Edward. I slowly open the box and inside is a beautiful heart pendant locket. Smiling I slowly lift it from the box and I hear the "awws" from everyone in the room. Biting my lip I open the locket and inside was four simple words.

"You own my heart."

I felt the tears in my eyes and one fell before I could stop it. Alice quickly wiped it away, "That's why I used waterproof mascara and eyeliner." She told me and I laughed shaking my head.

"You can wear this as the something new."

Rosalie says taking the necklace from my hand and placing it around my neck. "Don't I need the rest, I still need something blue…" I say looking up at Rosalie and she smiles at me. She walks over to her bag and then comes back over to me.

"Your garter."

She says handing me a blue garter and I smile taking it from her, "Something borrowed." My mother says as I feel a hair pain being placed in my hair.

"And something old."

Esme says presenting me with a beautiful oval shaped ruby ring. "It's from a set that belong to my grandmother." Esme says and I look at the ring.

"Esme I couldn't, it should be Bree's or Emily's."

"I told you it's a set Bella, Emily has the necklace and Bree the ear rings. I always told Edward that I would give the ring to the woman he married."

She said and the tears were back. Everyone helped me and Alice took the liberty in putting on the ankle foot jewelry as I kept calling it. Alice picked it out said it would be perfect since it was a barefoot ceremony. Angela and my mother helped me into my dress. It was an egg shell white, from the back it appeared strapless but the strap wrapped around my neck similar to a halter dress. The strap came down on my right shoulder as if holding up the dress. It was long with a train that would follow behind me a few inches. Once I was dressed and Angela was in her matron of honor dress we were ready for the ceremony to begin.

_**Edward POV**_

I stood at the end of the aisle waiting for Isabella, waiting to make her my wife. Emmett placed his hands on my shoulders.

"It's time bro, are you ready?"

He asked me and I inhaled a deep breath and simply nodded my head. We didn't have a lot of guest but none of them mattered to me as much as she did. I couldn't help fearing that she would bolt and tell me she couldn't do this. Emily showing up was a reminder of the bull shit drama Isabella was marrying into and I couldn't shake that one day it would all be too much for her. The violinist Opal hired started to play and I felt like I was sweating bullets. No I never thought I would be here right now, getting married in the Bahamas to a woman who had full control of me.

Angela walked down the aisle first but I wasn't looking at her I was looking past her for her sister. I needed to see her lay my eyes on her. Then she and Charlie appeared at the top of the aisle and I swallowed hard to control the emotions I was feeling looking at this goddess who had all and full claim on everything I am. She smiled seeing me watching her and I smiled in return. She was beautiful as she walked down the altar to me. Each step brought her closer, each step her declaration that she wanted to marry me, that she wanted this as much as I did. I was a different man with her and without her I would be an empty shell of nothingness. She was my life line, my everything. When Charlie placed her hand in mine it was another step to this being final to her being my wife. I could hear the priest talking but I wasn't listening I was focused on her. Her russet eyes bore into me and I drowned in them. When it was time for me to say my vows to her I held both her hands.

"From the moment I saw you Isabella you owned me, today I am proud to make you my wife. I promise to sleep by your side, to be the joy of your heart, the food of your soul and the best person I can be for you. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and to suffer with you when they are bad; I promise to wash away your tears with all the love I harbor for you and to hold you until our days on earth are over."

Her tears spilled from her eyes and I wiped them away after sliding the platinum ring onto her finger. The priest instructs her that it's time for her to say her vowels and she inhales a deep breath and begins.

"I Isabella, take you Edward to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Isabella said and I had to fight the urge I had to kiss her. I knew it wasn't time yet, she took my hand and slid the ring onto my finger and I watched the way her face blushed when she did it. I waited as patiently as I could until I heard the priest say,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride."

I cupped Isabella's face and quickly pressed my lips to hers. When she moaned into my mouth I kissed her harder gently sucking on her lower lip. She was mine, officially and legally she was now my wife. Damn it that made me want her more. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her tighter against me as I devoured her mouth. Her arms wrapped around me and I could hear the laughter of those around us but I didn't care.

When we finally come up for air we are greeted and congratulated by our family and friends. Isabella and I posed for the photographer who had us pose with our parents and everyone else. After, we all go to the table for the reception dinner, Opal has the waiters from the hotel bring out the food. Isabella and I are still holding hands as I place kisses on her shoulder.

"You look beautiful Mrs. Cullen."

I whisper to her and she blushes, "Why thank you Mr. Cullen." She replies and I laugh placing a kiss on her lips. My parents gave their speeches first,

"Isabella I will be honest and say that before you came into Edward's life his mother and I thought we would never see the day our son would be getting married."

Carlisle said and everyone laughed, "That's because I had no intention of ever showing up to the wedding if he married that woman Jane." My mother says and everyone laughs. This was no surprise because I knew my mother never liked any woman I dated until Isabella that is.

"You have made a change in our son and for that alone we are grateful and we welcome you into our family."

"Bella you are a saint my dear and together I know that the two of you will overcome the inevitable obstacles that are bound to come. To Edward and Bella."

Esme said raising her glass and everyone else did the same. I placed a kiss on Isabella's lips after taking a drink from my glass. Renee and Charlie stood up next,

"Oh my, Bella my baby girl. Every mother wants her daughter to be treated like the queen you know she is and with your first marriage you wasn't and I feared you had given up. Then you brought Edward home and I knew that he was it, I knew that he was the man that would love you the way you deserved. Of course your father wasn't as quickly convinced."

"I had my reasons to doubt, but I am happy and man enough to admit that I was wrong. I know without a doubt now that I can trust you Edward with my daughter. That you will take care of her, provide for her and support her no matter what. But know if you hurt my Bella-rina Edward I will take you hunting."

Charlie said and everyone at the table who understood his threat laughed. "To Edward and Bella." Charlie said and Isabella leaned over into my ear and said,

"My dad must really like you because he didn't give a speech when I married James, said he wasn't going to stand there and lie to everyone."

"Good to know I'm on the man's good side; he's been eyeing Emmett all day."

I tell her and she laughs probably thinking the same thing I was about Emmett jumping from Charlie's boat to avoid interrogation. Angela and Emmett give their speeches next and thankful Emmett kept it PG since our grandparents were present. Isabella and I cut the cake feeding each other and she laughed when I licked the icing off of her chin. Our first dance wasn't to any special song but just having her in my arms was enough for me. The entire day was a blur because I was honestly only focusing on Isabella, my wife.

"So husband what do you have planned for us after we leave here?"

Isabella asked and I laughed, "Well wife, I plan to fuck you senseless." I whisper in her ear and I smile hearing her moan.

"Keep talking like that I'll be dripping…"

"Christ you keep talking like that and I'll toss you over my shoulder."

I tell her and she giggles. Her and that damn giggle gave me an instant boner. After we dance I removed her garter and the way she was looking at me told me that we were not going to be here much longer. I purposely flung the garter at Emmett and Isabella and I laughed when Rosalie slapped her hands over her face.

"Oh Edward and Bella before we wish you newlyweds off to have a night of bliss…"

Alice says and Isabella groans placing her face into my chest. "Bella and Edward we got the honeymoon suite here at the hotel for the two of you for the rest of the week." Rosalie said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah we thought the two of you would enjoy the privacy instead of sharing the yacht."

"…that and I can actually get some sleep."

Ben said and everyone laughed. "What about the trip?" I asked them and they all shrugged their shoulders.

"The Caribbean isn't going anywhere."

Angela says with a smile on her face. "Each of us have also written a message in a bottle to toss out into the ocean blessing your marriage." Bree said and Isabella walked over to her giving her a hug. Emmett gave us the key to our room and Isabella and I thanked everyone for coming.

"Rose and I packed some clothes for the two of you also; Seth put them in the room."

Emmett told me, "Thanks Em." I tell him and he nods his head. "No problem, I'm really happy for you Eddie." He says and I see him trying not to be too emotional about this and I give him the out by telling Isabella we should get our night started. After everyone tossed their message in the bottle into the ocean, Isabella and I walk back to the hotel hand and hand.

"So do you regret marrying me yet?"

I ask her and she shakes her head with a smile on her face, "Not a chance. How about you?" She asked me and I kissed the back of her hand.

"Never."

I say, we enter the hotel and walk to the elevators. Our eyes never leave each other as I proceed pressing the button for our floor.

"Have I told you how hot you look in this shirt?"

Isabella asked walking her fingers up the front of my shirt as she expertly unbuttoned it. "I think I remember something like that." I reply and she laughs. It doesn't take long for the elevators to get to our floor. Isabella was undoing my belt buckle before we even hit the door to our room.

"Mrs. Cullen I think you are asking to be punished."

"You promised to fuck me senseless, do you intend on not keeping your promise Mr. Cullen?"

She asked and I grinned and gripped her face in my hand and devoured her mouth. By the time we made it to the door my shirt was open and my pants were already unzipped. I quickly open the door and push her inside kicking the door closed behind me. I pull my shirt off kicking my shoes off at the same time.

"Undress me Edward."

She orders and I pull her to me and began to removed the strap of her dress which was not an easy task to figure out. I turn her so that I can unzip the back of her dress and I place kisses along her shoulder blades. I slowly lower the zipper of the dress and I see the glimpse of a white corset. I quickly unzip the dress and let it pool at her feet.

"Fuck me!"

I said as I took my little vixen of a way underwear choice in. "I intend to Mr. Cullen." Isabella said turning around and facing me. She pushed my pants down and I stepped out of them as I kept my eyes on her. She wore a white and black laced corset with the matching black thong. I watched as she slowly started to pull the pins from her hair and her hair fell around her shoulders. Pressing her soft body against my hard one, this was going to be quick and hard.

"Do you like what you see?"

She asked groping my cock in her little hand. I cupped her face took her lips and devoured her delicious mouth. I couldn't explain how she was making me feel right now, she was mine. I gripped her ass pressing her into me and she moaned.

"I need to have you Isabella."

I say against her lips, I needed her now and there was going to be nothing soft and slow about the way I wanted her. "I'm yours, always." She says and I fist her thongs in my hand and rip them from her body.

"Up against the wall."

I ordered and she turned pressing her body against the wall. I walked up behind her and gripped her ass and she moaned again. With both her hands placed firmly on the wall she flips her head over her shoulder and looks back at me.

"Fuck your wife Edward."

She says and I smile and then I quickly slam my cock into her sweet folds. "Aww fuck!" She yells hitting her head against the wall. I hold her hips as I start my fast but even strokes into her. Her walls hugged me and massaged my cock. I placed my hand over hers, lacing our fingers as I worked into her.

Over

And Over

And Over

I pushed up into her and she gasped holding my hand tighter as she tossed her ass back against me. I growled feeling her walls already beginning to milk me. I pulled her back from against the wall never leaving her body and I told her to bend over and grab her ankles again my vixen of a wife did as told. I slammed into her and her cries of pleasure filled the room.

Harder

Faster

Harder

Faster

The sweat was starting to form on us but I didn't care I wanted her, needed her. I continue until I feel her come around me. She soft silk walls felt fucking amazing wrapped around me. I slip from her and carry her to the bed laying her on her back. Her eyes are glossed over and her skin his flushed. I slide my hands up her thighs and she parted them inviting me back into her. I slowly undid the corset and ran my hands over her body.

"You have no idea how happy you made me today cheri, but I plan to make you that happy for the rest of our lives do you hear me?"

I say to her and she nods her head and I slide back into her, back home. She tosses her head back gripping the sheets when I start to stroke her slowly picking up my pace. I watch the faces she make, she's beautiful with her half closed eyes, plump parted lips and flushed pink skin. Leaning over her I bring my lips to hers. I hitch both her legs up at my hips and I thrust into her repeatedly watching to fall deeper in to her, be a part of her. She was my sanctuary.

I continued to work her rounding my pelvis and pushing deeper into her. I was close and I wasn't going to last much longer. Isabella looked up at me places both her hands on my face.

"I love you Edward."

She says and I see just how much she means it in her eyes. My strokes become more urgent, desperate to become one with her.

"I love you Isabella."

I growl as I stroke faster, we both came together in a hot rush. With my forehead against hers I placed a kiss on her lips and said.

"Thank you for marrying me cheri."

"Thank _you_ for marrying me at sunset."

She replies kissing my lips and we start on round two, this time more sensual. I wanted to show her how grateful I was, how happy I was to have her as my wife.

* * *

><p><strong>They're married everyone! And I loved their vows!<strong>

**Think Edward should have listened to Emily?**

**Let me know what you have to say about the chapter?**

You are still reading right?

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	29. Can't Escape

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can't Escape<strong>_

_**Edward POV**_

I sat in the longue chair in the room and I watched Isabella sleep in the bed. She was tangled in the sheets with her face buried in my pillow. Housekeeping had just dropped off our breakfast and I was sitting at the little table drinking a cup of coffee. I was up early because I needed to call Jonathan to find out just what the hell was going on back in Chicago. I listen into the phone as it rung and it didn't take long for someone to answer.

"Edward."

"Jonathan, would you care to explain how my sister ends up here in the Bahamas undetected."

I say not in the mood for small talk, "It was either watch her or watch Maria and Aro. They both know who is behind the embezzlement. Emily knows nothing of relevance so we let her go." Jonathan tells me and I know this makes sense, since I did inform them that I only wanted the two of them working on this. I didn't need any more leaks or people getting paid off. I also couldn't be too pissed about it because I had also told them that under no circumstances were they to call me on Wednesday or Thursday. I wanted to marry Isabella without the bull shit of Chicago following us and I wanted our first day as husband and wife to be as perfect as I could provide for her.

"Emily wanted to tell me about Maria, do you know what she wanted to tell me?"

"No, but it may have to do with Maria being at Isabella's loft. After we lost her we checked out places she may have gone and the guard wouldn't let us up to Isabella's loft but did say that a woman matching Maria's description was there."

Jonathan tells me and my nose flares. "Are you watching Maria now?" I ask him and he tells me that he is but she hasn't made any new moves or phone calls since the day she showed up at my office. I knew that if it wasn't for the camera's they placed in my office they wouldn't have known she was there to begin with. I hadn't fired Jared yet because I had no one to replace him at last minute. But when I returned to Chicago he was on the top of my list to deal with.

"Anything new with Aro?"

I ask, they had also told me a couple days ago that they discovered Aro was the one being paid by the bastard trying to ruin me. So the Volutri was second on my list to be dealt with when I returned to Chicago.

"Other than the bogus story he called you with about Paul removing the prototype from the building, nothing. It's as if they know we are on to them, or maybe the thief knows and cut them off."

"Alright keep an eye on them. If Maria is contacted by Emily or vice versa…"

"…I'll call you."

He says cutting me off. "Good." I say watching as Isabella starts to move around in bed. "I have to go Jonathan the Mrs. is waking up." I tell him with a smile on my face.

"I'm already awake."

I hear her mumble and I laugh. "Right congratulations again on the new nuptials." He says and I tell him thank you. He tells me that he's cleared Hannah, Jessica and Paul from the list but that Jessica was becoming suspicious about who he and Vincent were. I inform him not to worry about it and that I would handle it when I got back. I hang up the phone and drink from my cup as I continue to watch my wife.

"Anything new?"

She asked. I knew she was asking about my conversation with Jonathan but I didn't want to worry her about any of that.

"Yes, I married this beautiful brunette on Wednesday."

I say and she giggles. I was growing to love that damn giggle more and more. "Ahh she's one lucky woman." Isabella says rolling over and stretching. The covers slide down her body and I groan getting a glimpse of her perfect breast.

"I'm the lucky one. Are you hungry?"

I ask her and she sits up in the bed and runs her fingers through her hair. The sheet falls into her lap and reveals her naked top half. My jaw tightens as I look at her, she's beautiful. I sit back against the chair and I watch her as she yawns, stretches and rubs her eyes.

"What's for breakfast?"

She asked, now looking at me with a smile on her face. I tell her what I've ordered for breakfast and she tells me she wants some of everything.

"Big appetite this morning cheri."

"I worked it up last night."

She says with a smile. I place my coffee cup on the table and get up from the chair. I walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets the rest of the way off of her.

"You look hungry Mr. Cullen."

Isabella says teasingly and I grin as I slide my hands over her knee then up her thigh. "I am but it isn't for food." I reply and she giggles then waves her finger for me to come to her. I crawl onto the bed just between her legs.

"Good morning wife."

"Good morning husband."

She replied and when I reach her I place a kiss on her lips. "How did you sleep?" I ask her running my nose over her soft skin. She smells delicious as always,

"Like a baby…"

"Mmm so do you want to eat first or…"

I was cut off by her growling stomach and we both laughed. "I guess that answers that question." I say placing a kiss on her lips. I get up from the bed and grab my shirt from the suitcase and gave it to her. She quickly put it on and I helped her out of the bed.

"Are you going to tell me what Jonathan said?"

Isabella asked as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. "He cleared Jessica, Paul and Hannah." I tell her sitting back down in the chair I vacated a moment ago. She turns and looks at me bringing the cup to lips.

"And…"

She says and I inhale a deep breath and pick up my coffee cup. "Edward I know he told you something about Maria just tell me." She says walking over to me and taking the seat next to me.

"Jonathan thinks Maria was at your loft."

I say not looking at her, "What? When?" she asked sounding freaked out. I finish off my cup of coffee before I answer her.

"The same day she broke into my office. The guard won't let Jonathan up but said a woman matching Maria's description was there."

I inform her and she inhales a deep breath. I watch her closely as she sits back in the chair. She's silent saying nothing and it worries me. It was no secret Maria could easily no longer be her problem if we ended our relationship. But I was too selfish to let Isabella go, and I hoped like hell she wouldn't leave because I was too weak to function without her. "She won't intimidate me to leave you." Isabella says as if she could hear my thoughts. She places her glass of orange juice on the table and walks over to me taking a seat in my lap.

"She's getting out of control now…"

"You said so yourself that she's jealous of me. Screw her and whatever game she's trying to play."

"Isabella…"

"Edward I married you two days ago knowing about your psycho ex, your devil spawn family members, the stupid press and the mess with the company. I married you because I love you and none of that will ever change how I feel. I will and can deal with all of it if it means I get to be with you."

She tells me and I cup her face and kiss her lips tenderly. Fuck she meant everything to me and I needed her to understand, to know and believe that. I ran my hand up her thigh and under the shirt,

"I love you Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you more Mr. Cullen."

She replied with a gorgeous smile touching her lips. "How would you like to spend the rest of our day?" I ask her and she runs her fingers into my hair, "Honestly?" She asked and I smile with a good idea what she is about to say.

"Yes honestly."

"In bed with you."

She answers and I kiss her beautiful mouth. "I knew there was a reason I loved you so much." I tell her and she giggles. Yes that giggle was going to be the cause of many constant erections.

"Let's get you feed."

I tell her helping her up from my lap. We go over to the table and I make her plate then feed her. "You're going to spoil me." She says and I laugh as I place the fork to her lips.

"You deserve it."

I reply and she blushes. After she's eaten she goes to take a shower, and I call for room service to come and pick up the tray. I walk out on the patio and look out at the ocean. It looked surreal, as if a painted picture instead of what was really outside. I placed both my hands on the railing and lead against it as I looked down at the people walking along the beach. I headed back inside and closed the doors. There was a knock at the room door followed by a man saying housekeeping. I headed to the door and opened it allowing him inside.

"The tray is over there."

I tell him pointing to the tray. "Yes sir." He says heading over to the tray. "Baby do you think…" I hear Isabella say and I turn to see her coming out of the bathroom still wet from her shower wrapped in a white towel. Her hair was soaked from the shower, the drops of water cascading down her smooth skin. The man stood there with his eyes locked on her and Isabella's face was flushed with embarrassment as she bit on her lip and gripped the towel tighter to her body. Her eyes shot to me and I saw the obvious fear and discomfort rest in them. I quickly walked up behind him and gripped the back of his neck tightly.

"Look at her a second longer and I will kill you."

I sneer into his ear; he quickly shuts his eyes tight. I toss him out of the room and Isabella screams for me to stop. He hits the wall with a loud thud and I push the cart out of the room with so much force it hits the man and he doubles over. I look at him truly wanting to bash his fucking face in for looking at her but I slam the door instead.

"Edward you didn't have to grip him up."

"He shouldn't have looked at you."

I reply back turning around to face her. She inhales a deep breath and I walk over to her gripping her face and kissing her masterfully on the mouth. She melted into me and I pulled the towel from her body and wrapped my arms around her. I gripped her ass into my hand and pressed her against my swollen cock and she groaned into my mouth.

"No one is allowed to look at you that way but me."

I say kissing along her neck. "Just you." She moans out wrapping her arms around me. I wanted her, I always wanted her. Still holding her I head for the bed and she walks backwards keeping with my steps. Her eyes are on me and their dark filled with need. Once we hit the bed I lower her to it our eyes still on each other. I felt possessive over her, she was my woman, my wife, my love, my soul…she was mine.

I hovered over her and kissed her lips hard, running my tongue over her bottom lip. My hands slowly traveled up the length of her body as she squirmed under me. Her body was still moist from the shower. I lick up, a drop of water from her neck and more that were on the tops of her breast. Her hot skin was delicious on my tongue, I craved her. I hitched her leg up onto the bed and pressed myself against her center so she could feel what she did to me, what only she did to me. The effect she had on me was mind blowing, her hold on me impenetrable, she controlled me, I was hers.

Her lips parted and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. When our tongues touched she moaned and her hips rose from the bed and I groaned feeling her sex press into my erection. Her arms wrapped around me and then I felt her delicate fingers slip in the waist band of my pants as my vixen started to push them down over my hips.

"Don't tease me Edward, I can't take it."

She moans out against my lips. I pulled her arms from around me, pin them above her head with one hand and remove my pants with the other. Her eyes are dark and hooded as she watches me. I slam into her smooth silk folds and we both moan loudly.

"Fuck you feel amazing Isabella."

I tell her as I began to stroke her painfully slow. I watched her face as I worked her body slowly savoring every tight pull from her walls, savoring every soft moan escaping from her lips. I slid out of her almost completely then slammed back into her and her breath hitched with my name on her lips. I did it again and her skin flushed a light crimson. Still holding her arms above her head I use my other hand and wrap it around her waist lifting her to meet my thrust.

"Edward…"

"Your mine chéri…say your mine."

I say needing to hear her say it. After being used, lied to and cheated on I would never get use to having her actually love me. She wasn't using me, she didn't lie to me and I knew she wouldn't cheat on me. Isabella was mine and it was still hard to believe.

"I'm yours Edward…always."

Isabella moaned and I took her lips kissing her soundly as I started to rock into her faster and harder than before. I let her hands go and her fingers went straight into my hair as she kissed me harder, meeting my hips thrust for thrust.

I could stay inside of her forever, just allowing her entire body to engulf and consume me. I needed to get deeper. I lifted her legs encouraging her to wrap them around me and she does and I slip deeper inside of her. With our foreheads touching we look into the others eyes and I pump into her faster and faster. The bed was rocking louder and louder against the wall but I didn't care.

"Edward please…"

She gasped out and I place my hand between us and began to pluck and pull at her clit. I move my finger faster over her to match my strokes. She whimpers and moves her hips, she was close. I picked up my pace fucking her faster, stroking her deeper. Isabella fingers dig into my scalp as she takes in a deep breath and her face flushes. I feel her release around me, it's fast and thick. I growl slamming into her; there was no feeling like feeling her come around me like this. The heels of her feet dug into my low back as I pushed into her. I placed both my hands on her hips and stroked her,

Faster

Harder

I was lost in her completely fucking lost and consumed by her lips on my ear telling me she was mine. Her hands on my back scratching at my skin, her legs wrapped around me holding me to her, and her silk feminine walls imprinting on my cock more permanently then she already has.

"Edward I want to be on top…"

She said in the sexiest voice as her tongue flicked out against my ear. I turned us in the bed never slipping from her and now she was on top. Her face was glowing as a radiant smile spread across her lips. Her hands ghosted over my arms and down my chest as she rocked her hips slowly.

"I think I like your possessiveness a little, it's hot."

She says and I give her a crooked grin, "Is that right?" I ask her with my hands on her hips. She nods her head yes stilling rocking on my cock slowly.

"I am yours Edward, only yours."

She tells me and I groan in my throat, hearing her say it always sent a fire to my cock. This need to take her and burry myself so deep in her I would never return.

"Now promise me something…"

She says still rocking slowly, "Anything chéri." I tell her looking into her eyes. She leans forward her lips only inches from mine.

"Don't become overbearing about it. I love you and no one and I mean no one can change that or ever make me leave you for any reason. I am yours Edward, but I'm not your property understand?"

She says and I know what's worrying her. That fucker of an ex husband who treated her like everything but the rare jewel she was. She was property to him, something to control and I would die before I ever treated her that way. I swore I would never make her feel the way he did and I would spend the rest of my life making her feel as loved as she truly was by me.

I lifted my hand to cup her face and ran my thumb over her cheek. "I promise chéri." I reply and she smiles and kisses my lips, first once, then twice and the third time her tongue swiped across my lips. I fisted her hair and kissed her roughly as I brought my hips up from the bed and slammed into her.

"Aww."

She moaned into my mouth and I did it again. Her nails dug into my shoulders as my vixen tossed her ass back for more. I gave it to her with no hesitation holding her hips down as I thrust up into her. She moaned incoherently into my ear as she lifted and dropped her delicious ass over me. I wasn't going to be able to last much longer, she felt too good around me. Her walls were massaging my cock, coaxing me to my release and I dug my fingers into her hips when she clenched down around me.

"Say your mine Edward…"

She moaned into my ear. Ha I wasn't the only possessive one in this relationship. I fisted her hair and made her look at me.

"You own me Isabella."

I inform her and she bits her lips rocking against my cock faster now. Her eyes slowly close and I order her to look at me. When she does there's so much love in her eyes it almost brought me to tears and just admitting that to myself took a lot out of me. Her hips met each and every one of my upper thrust into her. I felt the fire building and blazing in my gut, shooting to my balls as they grew tight ready to release. My cock pulsed inside of her and I growled as my release took over my senses.

Isabella slammed down on me and whined her hips. She rocked faster and faster as her walls milked me, draining me. She was close again I could tell by the way her eyes flutter, the way her breathing picked up and her lips parted slightly as she moaned my name. Yes my vixen was close and I wanted to feel her come around me again. Holding her I quickly sit up and let my lips attack her neck, kissing and sucking on her pulse point.

"I'm so close."

She moans clawing at my back. I was still pulsing inside of her, my cock still swollen wanting more of her. My god this woman was going to be the death of me. Her hair was wild as she road me faster, her breast bouncing against my face, her hips rolling as she fisted my hair. She was beautiful,

"Come for me Isabella."

I say against her ear as I grip her ass encouraging her to go faster. She moans over and over in my ear until she screams out in ecstasy gripping my hair in her hand and stilling her hips. I groan placing my face in the crook of her neck, feeling like I was coming again on top of my first release. I lift my head and capture her lips with my own and devour her mouth until neither of us can breathe.

~RTI~

Eventually I talked Isabella into going out to the restaurant on the beach for a late lunch. As much as I loved my wife my cock was fucking raw and I needed a little break. When we ordered our meal I made sure to tell the waiter that it was extremely important that Isabella's food wasn't cooked with any shellfish foods. He nodded his head that he understood and walked away to place our order.

"You know just because I can't eat shellfish doesn't mean you can't…"

She tells me and I lean over and place a kiss on her lips, "Yes it does because if I do I can't do this…" I say placing another kiss on her lips. "Or this…" I say holding her face to mine and slipping my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and I smiled pulling back slowly.

"Mmm you're right, no shellfish for you."

She says licking her lips and I laugh bringing my glass to me lips. I watch her as she drinks from her glass and looks around the beach at the other people hear. I see her lips moving but I'm not listening, not because I don't care, but because I was still stuck that this beautiful woman was my wife. I wasn't sure what I did so right in this life to deserve an angel like my Isabella but I would be forever grateful.

"Edward, are you listening to me?"

She asks and I grin shaking my head no, and she rolls her eyes at me. "I figured as much; care to share what you were thinking about." She says and I place my glass on the table and take her left hand into mine and run my thumb over the pair of rings that now rest on her left hand.

"I was trying to figure out what the hell did I do to deserve you…"

"…I've been thinking that all day about you."

Isabella tells me with that gorgeous blush touching her cheeks. "I will love you forever Isabella." I inform her and she smiles. She turned me into a fucking love sick sap but I didn't care. I would trade everything I have if it meant I could spend an eternity with her.

"You're doing it again."

She says biting on her lower lip and I grin at her earning a deeper blush. "Doing what?" I ask her lifting my hand to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Dazzling me."

She answers and I laugh, "You dazzle me chéri, everyday." I reply and her blush spreads over her entire face as she smiles.

"God my cheeks will be permanently red…"

She says and I laugh and place a soft kiss on her lips. When the waiter returns with our dishes we feed each other from our plates and Isabella jokes that we are acting like those lovie dovie people that make her sick in romantic comedies.

"Isabella we are newlyweds, I think there is some law giving us the right to act this way."

I reply and she giggles and I have to shift my cock in my pants. We were so engrossed in our bubble that I didn't notice someone sat down at our table until I heard them clear their throat. We both look over and it's my fucking sister.

"Leave Emily!"

I sneer just above a whisper and I feel Isabella's hand on my thigh. "Edward I told you I need to talk to you." Emily says but I don't care to hear shit my sister has to say. Being stabbed in your back by an employee was one thing, by a friend was fucked up but by your own fucking blood was something else entirely.

"Emily I don't give a shit about what you have to say to me."

I damn near yell and she looks to be taken back by my shout. "It's about Maria I think…" I jump up from the table with both my hands placed firmly on it.

"What fucking part did you not understand?"

I growl out at her and Emily looks scared now. "Sam told me not to come." She says getting up from the table.

"Good next time listen to him."

I reply as I looked at her. "Edward I'm your sister and I only want to help." She actually had the fucking balls to say and I wanted to actually slap my fucking sister.

"Help? When were you ever helping Emily? When you refused to help the company when it started to go under? Where you helping when you made Bree feel like she wasn't fucking wanted? Where you helping when you intentionally had the hotel in Hawaii go on strike? Or when you told the hotels to shut down the casino's losing us millions? Or was it when you tried to fucking sue me for taking your name off of the company? Oh wait were you trying to help ME when you met Maria for lunch? Tell me Emily when have you EVER tried to fucking help me!"

I yelled and I felt Isabella's hand on my arm now. I turned to her and I saw the concern on her face. I looked back at Emily who looked taken back. I knew me screaming at her in public was not what she expected but I was sick and tired of her bull shit.

"I haven't been the best sister…"

"Understatement of the fucking century."

I sneer at her and she inhales a deep breath. "…let me try and make up for it. I went too far ever contacting Maria I know that, but there is something you should know. We need to talk in private." Emily says and I shake my head.

"Unless you are telling me the crazy bitch is finally dead I don't want to hear it."

I say pulling out my wallet and dropping cash onto the table. I take Isabella's hand and start to walk away from the table.

"Edward maybe you should listen to her, I mean she might know something about who is trying to ruin the company."

Isabella says and I shake my head. "Jonathan already said Emily doesn't know shit about that." I inform her as I continue to walk. I didn't realize I was walking fast until Isabella asked me to slow down. I turn to her and she looks to be out of breath.

"Edward please listen to me…"

I hear Emily say and I groan seeing she was following behind Isabella and me. "I don't want to hear it Emily." I say running my fingers through my hair.

"Even if it's about your wife's life being in danger?"

Emily asked me, Isabella and I both looked at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" I ask her and she sighs.

"I wanted to tell you this more privately."

She says and I shake my head. "No you need to tell me now." I inform her and she waves her hand over to an empty table. We all walk over to the table and sit down. I see the fear in Isabella's eyes even though she is trying to hide it.

"Maria called me a few days ago…"

Emily says and I say nothing as I wait for her to tell me something. "…she was frantic about wanting to know where you were, she said she knew you were marrying Bella." Maria tells me and I could hear the sharp breath Isabella took in.

"How the hell did she know that?"

"I don't know, I mean I didn't know anything until she called. I already knew that she hated the idea of you with anyone, but when it comes to Bella she's loses it. She was hysterical and when I said something about her needing help she screamed at me. She knows who is behind the embezzlement Edward."

Emily says actually looking worried about something other than herself and money. "Why do you think Isabella's life is in danger?" I ask her and Emily looks over at Isabella now when she says.

"Before she hung up on me she said to tell you that she was coming. The way she said it gave me chills."

I run my fingers through my hair as I sit back in the chair. "That explains why she went to your place Isabella." I say and Isabella says nothing just nods her head to my words. I take her hand into mine and she flinches at my touch but doesn't pull away.

"You tell that little bitch if she wants a fight to come get one."

Isabella finally says breaking the silence that fell over the table. "She's not going to scare me the hell off, I'm not afraid of her." Isabella continues and Emily looked surprised, but I wasn't. I knew I married a hellcat, it was one of the many reasons I loved her.

"She's mentally unstable. I messed up Edward I know that, but I would have never forgiven myself if I stood by and said nothing."

"You flew all the way over here to tell me that?"

I ask her still finding it strange that she flew over here. "We both know you wouldn't have answered if I called and my brother was getting married, differences aside I wanted to be here for that." She answers and Isabella snorts making me laugh.

"Emily you made it clear you don't like me…"

"…I don't like anyone Bella, but I told you I do love my brother."

Emily says and looks over at me. "And before you say it, I had a long talk with mom and dad yesterday night, as well as one with Bree. I can never take back what I've done, but when I realized I went so low as to actually calling that bitch Maria even I wanted to kick my ass." She continues and I look at her searching for the lie but I didn't see one.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you…"

"I deserve that. But Edward don't ignore what I've told you about Maria. I watched the two of you get married from the dining room, I saw the two of you eating together back there and I know that you love my brother Bella and Edward I can see how much you love her. I'm sorry for everything."

Emily says and I'm not sure just what happened to cause this massive shift change in my sister. It was honestly a little disturbing and scary.

"Bella welcome to the family, and I mean that."

Emily says and Isabella laughs, "Right finally welcome me when your brothers ex wants to chop my head off." She says and Emily looks scared probably expecting Isabella to lash out at her.

"Thank you Emily."

Isabella says instead and Emily looks shocked again. I interlace my and Isabella's fingers and we continue to sit their quietly. Emily informs me that she will come straight to me if Maria calls and apologizes for ruining our day. I actually sat surprised when I watched Isabella and Emily hug, yup the world as I knew it was about to erupt. After Emily leaves us we head back up to our room in silence. I could tell Isabella was thinking and it bothered me only because she wasn't talking to me. Once back in our room Isabella heads to the bathroom and I hear the shower start to run. I sit down and I wait for her to exit the bathroom.

She needed space I understood that, but if she continued to say nothing or avoid me I was going to go insane. When she came out of the bathroom she looked a little more refreshed.

"Feel better?"

I asked her and she only nodded her head yes. I couldn't do this, I wasn't going to. I walk over to her and forced her to look at me.

"Talk to me chéri."

I say to her and she inhales a deep breath pulling her face from my hands. She sits down on the side of the bed and starts to play with her wedding band and engagement ring. She wasn't looking at me and I needed her to, I needed to know if there was any regret. Was she ready to leave me now? I sat down next to her and waited for her to say something.

"Wednesday was the best day of my entire life because I married you."

Isabella says just above a whisper still not looking at me. "Yesterday was the second because it was the first day I woke up in your arms as your wife." She continues and I know I will fucking die if she says she couldn't do this, if she said she was leaving me because dealing with Maria was too much.

"You make me feel things that no one has ever made me feel…"

"Isabella…"

"No let me finish. Maria wants that with you and I can't blame her for that because you are fucking unbelievable. I have to admit that I would go to extreme measures to be with you so I can sort of understand where she is coming from."

Isabella says and I have no fucking idea where she is going with this. "So for the same fucking reason Edward I'm not leaving you, and that bitch will learn that you are MY husband and I'M your wife. I will fight to make certain it stays that damn way. She can try all she wants, I'm not going anywhere."

She says as I cup her face in my hand and consume her mouth. Fuck! I loved this woman more than my next fucking breath. I needed to be inside of her, to feel her around me. I knew she felt the same because she was already undressing me. In seconds my clothes were on the floor along with her towel. I was inside of her a second later and she moaned loudly fisting my hair.

I wanted nothing more but to burry myself inside of her. Once she fully sheathed me I stroked her fast and deep.

"Harder…"

She moaned rocking her hips up into me. I did as she asked pounding into her repeatedly. She felt amazing around me. Perfect.

"Aww don't stop."

She says, I couldn't even if there was a fire in the room. I stroke her faster, tossing her legs over my shoulders and going deeper.

"Faster."

She moans and I comply damn nearing folding her in half as I pummel into her sweet sex. She tosses her head back against the bed exposing her neck and I nip at it sucking gently.

"Fucking Christ…I'm about to cum!"

She yells and I never slow down I keep up my rapid pace fucking her senseless. I look at her and her hands are gripping the sheets now as she moans my name louder then she's ever had before. I allow one of her legs to drop from my shoulder and I hitch my leg up on the bed and slam into her. I do it again, and again and again and I when I hit her spot she quivers under me.

"I love you Isabella…"

I tell her and I slam into her again, out then in and rock my hips teasing her spot with the swollen head of my cock. I wasn't going to last much longer inside of her. I fucked her harder and faster causing the bed frame to bang into the wall. I could hear the people in the room next door telling us to keep it down but we don't. Isabella screams louder and I fucker her harder.

Faster

Faster

Faster

The fire in me is building to blow but I need to feel her first, watch her face contort when I made her come around my cock. The sweat is on my forehead, dripping from my nose as I dig deeper into her, swirl my hips over her spot.

"Edward I-I'm oh god…shit don't stop…"

She says meeting my thrust, clawing at my arm as I fuck her. "Eddddwwwaaaarrrdddddd!" She screams and it encourages me more as she rocks her head side to side chanting yes over and over again. Her release was heavy; I could feel her leaking, dripping. Damn it she was going to kill me.

Harder

Faster

Harder

Faster

"Isabella…"

I growl as my own release engulfs me and I burry my face into her neck while her fingers run through my hair. Our breathing is erratic as I finally release her other leg from my shoulder. I slip from her placing my head on her breast and she fingers my hair massaging my scalp. We both laugh when we hear the people from next door yell 'finally'.

"I think we pissed them off…"

Isabella says and I laugh after placing a kiss on her chest. "They just wish it was them." I tell her and she giggles. Damn her sexy ass and that giggle,

"Think they called hotel security?"

"Don't matter, I'm Edward Cullen. I'll just buy the hotel and put them out."

I say and she giggles again, "I love you Edward." She says and I lift my head and look up at her. "I love you chéri." I reply. She smiles and I place my head back on her chest and we fall into a much needed sleep.

I awake to the sound of my phone ringing. I heard it the first two times but ignored it. "Edward I will shoot who ever keeps calling." Isabella mumbles and I laugh as I pull myself away from her. I climb out of the bed and search for my phone. When I pick it up I see that it's Jonathan so I answer,

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry to be calling so early Edward but you need to fly back to Chicago as soon as possible."

"Why?"

I ask running my fingers through my hair and looking back at a sleeping Isabella. As always I'm mesmerized by her. I go to tell Jonathan to hurry up and tell me whatever it is he called for and he says,

"There was a shooting massacre at the Masen building…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffy! But those lemons were nice! And it looks like Emily is getting her shit together.<strong>

**Let me know what you have to say about the chapter?**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	30. My Strength

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Strength<strong>_

_**Bella POV**_

Edward and I flew back right away with Emmett and Seth tagging along. We all sat on the jet quietly as Edward drummed his fingers on the armrest. I held his hand between both of mine as I watched the tightness of his jaws and the darkness in his eyes.

"Do you need something to drink?"

I asked him and he shook his head with his nostrils flaring. After he got off the phone with Jonathan this morning Edward woke me up and told me what happened. So far all we knew so was that Royce entered the building and the receptionist on the first floor was not aware of his termination. He headed right up to Edward's floor and he lost it. He shot almost anyone who got in his way and that included Jessica, Hannah, Jared, and Caius who was still there posing as an employee. When the police made it up to the floor he was holding Benjamin hostage. When Royce wouldn't lower his gun from Benjamin's head the police shot him.

Goodness thinking about it all gave me Goosebumps. I had been praying for those in the hospital to pull through and praying for those who lost someone. It was all tragic and so surreal; I kept feeling like I would wake up and find out it was all just a horrible nightmare.

"He went there for me."

Edward said and I looked up at him. Call me selfish or whatever you want, but I was grateful Edward wasn't there or the rest of our family. It was like ironically our wedding saved their lives getting them out of town just in time. I placed my head against his arm.

"He was a sick twisted man; none of this is your fault Edward."

I say and Edward gives a chuckle, "Bull shit, if I was there innocent people wouldn't be dead." Edward says and I inhale as I see Seth and Emmett look over at us.

"You don't know that. Don't do this to yourself Edward. Who's to say that if you were there it would mean he still wouldn't have shot all those people?"

I ask him and he runs his fingers through his hair and shakes his head. "Jessica has worked for me for three fucking years Isabella, three. She tolerated a lot of my shit, and now she's in the fucking hospital in critical condition." He says and I rub my hand on his thigh hoping it gave even a slight bit of comfort. I knew even before he took over the company Jessica was his assistant, business relationship aside I knew he cared about her.

"Hannah just started her career, she was hoping for a big break by working for me. That it meant her career would sky rocket and instead she's in a fucking hospital fighting for her life."

Edward continued and I knew he was torturing his self. "All of those people went to work and I'm responsible for their families having to bury them." He said and I couldn't let him do this to his self. I cupped his face in my hands.

"Edward you are not responsible do you hear me? You did your job you fired a man who was stealing from the company, you had him arrested. It is not your fault that he didn't know how to take; it is not your fault that he went to that building and killed any of those people. You did nothing wrong Edward do you hear me?"

I ask him and he takes my hand from his face and kisses my palm. Then he cups my face and places two soft kisses on my lips. With his forehead on mine he breaths out,

"I love you cheri."

"I love you too."

I tell him and then Charles comes on over the speakers letting us know we are about to land. "Are you ready for this?" He asked me and I knew he was referring to the mob of press waiting for us. He had called Victoria and told her to have the press meet him here so that they could get his statement right away then we would head to the hospital and then the homes of the families who lost someone. He kept telling me I didn't have to do this for him but I told him that when I married him this was my job to be his back bone and to make sure he didn't do this alone.

"Yes I'm ready."

I answer and he gives me a sad smile. Once we land Sam and Emmett get off first and we follow. It felt weird having them around and so professional. There was no joking, laughing just business. Edward takes my hand and we head out to where the press was waiting. The moment the first person spots him the camera's start to snap and the questions are shouted out at him. The police stood firmly keeping the press from coming in any further. I held Edward's hand as he waves his other hand for everyone to quiet down.

"Thank you all for meeting me here."

He says and I rub his arm to help relax him. "I am sad to report that there was indeed a shooting at the Masen building. We are unable to release any information about who we've lost and were injured until we can contact their families. It is also true that the man responsible was captured." Edward said and I could feel the strain in his body and hear it in his voice.

"Mr. Cullen is it true that the shooter was a former worker for Masen Corp?"

A reporter asked and they all held out their microphones and recorders. "Yes, Royce King was recently let go for fraud and embezzlement." Edward answered in a stern voice.

"What do you have to say about the rumor that you received a threat and flew all your family out without any warning to your employees?"

Another reporter asked and I wanted to go over there and slap the hell out of him. "It is not true. My family and I did not receive any threat and if we had I would have made the authorities and my employees aware." Edward answered and I knew he was getting more irritated.

"So why did your parents and sisters suddenly up and leave the states, after you?"

Another reporter asked and Edward inhaled a deep breath. "Personal reasons." Edward answered more sternly then he did before.

"Is that what you will tell the families that will have to bury their loved ones?"

"I am sorry for their losses; the company will pay for all medical expenses as well as funerals."

Edward replied and more questions shot out about Edward not caring about his employees enough to give warning. He was taking it and I knew he was blaming his self. They were like wolves playing with their food. I had enough when one tried to imply that Edward let his employees die for him.

"You know what all of you are some inconsiderate bastards. Edward is heartbroken over what has happened. He would have never just left them there as you all imply if he even thought for a second that Royce King was capable of this. Despite what you all think Edward cares about his employee's safety."

I snap and I can feel Edward's eyes on me and all the reporters look surprised that I spoke up. "Ms. Swan amazing that you know so much, to not be family. Would you care to tell us where Edward and his family ran off to while his employee's where running and fighting for their lives?" The reporter asked me and I recognized him as one of the reporters from KBC. I inhaled a deep breath, there was no way I was going to allow them to drag my family through the mud, yes my family because that is who the Masen's and Cullen's were to me now.

"They were at our wedding and its Mrs. Cullen now. If any of you actually got up off of your asses and actually did your jobs you would know that we have been contacting the families personally since we found out. Edward and his family feel horrible about what has happened and they do not need any of you vultures, who honestly don't care about their pain trying to exploit and make up stories. Now thank you that's all for today we have to visit those at the hospital and the families who have lost their loved ones."

I say and Edward takes my hand and leans into my ear, "I fucking love you Mrs. Cullen." Edward says and I smile. Emmett and Seth walk in front of us and make a clear path and Edward and I follow them. I wasn't surprised to see the Bentley out front. Seth opened the door for us and we all climbed in and headed for the hospital.

"Bella I think you scared the hell out of those reporters."

Emmett said to me and I shrugged my shoulders. "Good, they deserved it." I reply and Edward kisses my temple. Esme, Carlisle, Bree and Emily were all flying out later today to meet us and were going to visit the family's homes and the hospital also when they arrived. We make it to the hospital where Jared and Caius were admitted. The press was everywhere and as always Emmett and Seth were on their jobs. The questions were shouted but Edward said nothing.

Once we enter the hospital we are directed to the floor they were on. When we walk up the elevators we hear the painful cry of a woman. Edward inhales a deep breath and I hold his hand tighter. We walk to the waiting area and a woman looks at us.

"This is all your fault! I told him not to work for you!"

She shouted storming over to Edward with her fist balled and Emmett quickly stood in front of us and stopped the woman. She looked at us and I wanted to die for the pain I saw in her eyes.

"Jared thought it would be so great working for the famous Edward Cullen, now he's dead!"

She shouted and then started to fall to her knees. I swallowed hard as the tears touched my eyes. This was only the first person we've seen and I was ready to fall apart. Edward inhaled deeply his nose flaring as he said,

"I'm sorry for your lost deeply I am. Jared was a great guy and will be missed."

I was proud of him for saying that because we both knew he was originally planning on firing Jared when we returned to the states. "You're sorry? That won't bring him back. I can't afford a funeral! We have three kids, what do I tell them, how will I take care of them? I don't work!" She shouted some more,

"I'll pay for the funeral, and the company has life insurance policies on all employees, your family will receive full benefits."

Edward tells her and she looks surprised. I let Edward's hand go and I tell Emmett to let her go. When he does I go over to her and I hug her. There was nothing else I could do, I couldn't bring Jared back I couldn't fix her emotional scars but I could give her the comfort of knowing that we did care. I sat with her while Edward went to see Caius next.

"We were married for eleven years…"

She says and I hold her hands. "…December would have made it twelve." She continues and I say nothing because honestly I don't know what to say. Before I leave I give her my card and tell her to call me if she ever wants to talk. She assures me she will and thanks us for showing up to the hospital. She then apologizes to Edward for blaming him.

Next we leave for the hospital where Jessica and Hannah were as well as some other victims. Once there Edward became tenser and he closed his eyes. I say nothing as I wait for him to pull his self together. We exit the car and more press. Emmett rushes us inside and we head to the ICU to see about Jessica and Hannah first. When we enter the waiting room there are people filling the room. They all look up at us at the same time. A man gets up from his chair and he walks over to us.

"Edward it's good to see you, I wish it was under better circumstances."

The man says and Edward nodes his head and shakes the man's hand. "Me too Stanly, how is she?" He asked him and I knew he was asking about Jessica.

"Last they said was that she had a bullet puncture her lungs."

He answered and Edward nodded his head. "You know that I will pay for everything." Edward told him and the man gave a half smile and nodded his head.

"Yeah I thought you might say that. I don't blame you Edward; I know you would have done what you could to save her from ever being in that situation."

"Of course I would have and I'm sorry she was even there."

Edward replied and then a middle aged couple came over to us. "Mr. Cullen we're Hannah's parents." The woman said and Edward turned to them.

"I'm deeply sorry for this Mr. and Mrs. Anderson."

Edward says and they both node their heads. "Hannah was so happy when she got that job at your office, said she knew it would give her that foot in the door." The woman said and I hugged Edward's arm to my body because I could practically hear him mentally shouting at his self.

"How is she?"

"Still fighting, they said she had a bullet hit her coronary artery."

The man answered and Edward let them know that he would pay for all medical expenses. After we talked with them a while longer we then visited the other in the hospital. They seemed to be surprised Edward came to see them but thanked him. We then left to visit the families of those who had lost their loved ones. I was already feeling drained both physically and emotionally. Edward kept telling me he could have Seth take me home but I told him I wasn't leaving his side. One by one we visited the homes, some blamed Edward screaming, and trying to attack him. Emmett was getting his work out and though I knew they were grieving I had every intention on slapping someone if they laid one hand on Edward. But not everyone was like while others thanked him for even coming to pay his respects at all. He promised each family the same thing and let them all know they would receive the full benefits of the life insurance policy.

The last person we had to visit was Benjamin. I didn't want to; it was just something about that man that rubbed me the wrong fucking way. I hated the way he spoke to Edward, as if just because he was older he had some right. The man was a fucking pig, loyal to Masen Corp true but he didn't give a damn about Edward. Emmett once told me that he thought Edward still kept Benjamin around because on his grandfathers dying bed he told Edward that he could trust Benjamin.

Edward once again tried to tell me Seth could take me home but I wasn't letting Edward do this alone. I knew Benjamin would have something rude to say and I wanted to be there. When we arrive at Benjamin's house I'm surprised by how large it is. We approach the door Emmett standing off on the side and Seth back at the car leaning against the hood. Edward rings the door bell and we wait. Benjamin opened the door and of all the people we've seen today he looked perfectly fine.

"Edward good to see you decided to return."

"Of course Benjamin, many of my employees were shot this morning and some killed."

"I think I would know that, unlike you I was there."

Benjamin said and my jaw tightened. He looked at me then Edward, "So what she follows you everywhere you go?" Benjamin asked and I couldn't believe we actually came here to see him. "She was concerned about everyone's well being also." Edward tells him and I can hear the irritation in his voice. Benjamin smirks when he says,

"Sure, then a year from now she'll have a book titled _Behind the scenes of the Masen's_. You would think you learned from the last time not to trust a woman."

I was so sick and tired of this grandpa, son of bitch and his little remarks. Edward might have felt some form of obligation to trust Benjamin because of what Edmund told him but I didn't. I didn't give a damn how long he worked for Edward's grandfather or how supposedly loyal he was to Masen Corp I didn't like him.

"Benjamin we came here concerned because we know Royce held you hostage, but now I'm curious as to just why are you the only one to get out unharmed. I mean if it was me I wouldn't have hesitated."

I spat unable to hold my tongue. His nose flared, "You insignificant little…" Edward quickly stood between Benjamin and I as if to block me from feeling the name we both knew Benjamin was about to call me.

"…finish that fucking sentence and you will be swallowing your teeth."

Edward sneered and I inhaled a deep breath. "…she's making you soft Edward your grandfather would have never let some piece of ass…" Edward stepped closer to him now and I reached for the fist that was now balled up at his side.

"Benjamin I never fucking liked you, I kept you at Masen Corp because my grandfather thought of you like a friend, and _he_ trusted you. But if you ever refer to MY wife like that again I will rid of you faster than you can blink."

Edward said and I saw the shocked look on Benjamin's face. "I came here because it was the right thing to do; I promise I won't make that fucking mistake again." Edward continued then he turned to me and took my hand. We started to walk away and then Edward stopped and turned around.

"I'll consider this your resignation from the company and issue early retirement for the trauma you endured caused by the shooting. Try to enjoy the rest of your day Benjamin."

He said and I saw the shocked looked on Benjamin's face, but he didn't say anything. Edward opened the door for me to get into the car and I climbed in and he followed. He then pulled out his cell phone and before I could ask him who he was calling he said.

"Vincent forget Aro come watch Benjamin, I think he's behind it."

I wasn't sure what made him do this but I thought it was the right decision. Edward said a few more things to Vincent regarding the shooting and then he asked about whether or not the rest of his family had been cleared. I wasn't sure what Vincent was telling Edward but I could tell it was things that were annoying him. He didn't shout so I figured for the most part they came back clear for involvement in the embezzlement. After he told Vincent that he planned on letting everyone else know about the investigation and that he would call him soon, then he hung up. The car was quiet as Seth drove; no one said a word, no one asked any questions. Seth took us back to Edward's…our place and Emmett rushed us through the press. Once we were inside Emmett said he would be at his condo if he needed us.

"Rose is flying over with my parents. They should be here by now."

Edward told him and Emmett nodded his head then left. I placed my bag down on the table and removed my hat as I watched Edward walk over to the mini bar in the living room. He poured his self something to drink and then downed it quickly.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

I asked him and he shook his head no. He sat down on the stole and waved for me to come over to him. I slowly walk over and stand between his legs.

"I'm sorry for the way Benjamin spoke to you…"

"…screw him. How are you feeling?"

I ask him loosening his tie. "Like shit, no amount of money can make up for what happened today." He tells me and I nod my head as I take his tie off.

"True but it will help all of the families."

I remind him and he nods his head agreeing. "You made all of this easier to deal with, thank you." He says and I shake my head pushing is suit jacket off his shoulders and took it off. "You don't have to thank me. Is everyone meeting us here?" I ask him and he nods his head running his fingers through his hair again.

"Ok, then I'll make dinner."

I tell him and start to move from between his legs when I feel his hands on my waist restraining me from moving. "You don't have to do that." He says and I cup his face in my hand.

"Edward there isn't much I can do, let me make dinner alright."

"Yeah."

He answers and I place a kiss on his cheeks and head to the kitchen. I wasn't sure what I was going to cook. I didn't even know what was in the refrigerator. The truth was I needed a distraction. My entire life changed in a matter of week, so much has happened in a week. I regretted nothing, knowing everything I know I would still marry Edward a hundred times if he wanted me too. But it didn't change how overwhelming it all was. I knew it would be a little while before everyone arrived because they were also visiting homes and the hospital. I took out chicken since I knew it would thaw out a lot faster than anything else.

As I walked out of the kitchen I heard the soft melody coming from the living room and I knew Edward was on his piano. I walked back to the bed room and kicked off myshoes. I looked down at my left hand and admired my rings on my finger. I listened as the melody Edward was playing started to turn intense and painful. I ran my fingers through my hair and removed my necklace and bracelet. I walk back out to the living room and slowly walk up behind Edward at the piano. I place both my hands on his shoulders and start to massage him gently.

He relaxes under my touch and the melody turns into my lullaby. I run my hands down the front of this chest and press my front into his back. He leans back into me but continues to play never missing a key. We stayed that way for about ten minutes until the song slowly came to an end. He took my hand and kissed my palm. I breathed into his hair pressing my body tighter to his.

"Do you want to know the last thing my grandfather ever said to me?"

Edward asked me and I nodded my head still holding him. "He said 'don't lose yourself in this…' then I wasn't sure what he meant but I know now." Edward tells me and I run my hand over his chest, I could feel his heart racing. He took my hand and brought me around the bench and sat me in his lap.

"After he died I let the company swallow me, I was no longer Edward I was Mr. Cullen CEO of Masen Corp. Before you Isabella my life was like a moonless night, very dark, but there were stars-points of light whenever I got to see your beautiful face on television. Then when we met at the interview it was like you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, and there was beauty. If I ever lost you the meteor would have fallen over the horizon, everything would go black, and there would be no reason for anything."

He told me and I felt the tears in my eyes. "That can't happen and I won't let it. You are the most important person to me cheri, nothing else matters. When Jonathan explained to me what happened all I could think was how happy I was that you weren't there." Edward continued and I leaned in and kissed his lips. There was a knock at the door and I pulled my lips away from him.

"Are you ready to do this?"

I ask him and he smiles, "As long as you stick around and not leave me alone with them." Edward says and I smile.

"I was going to make dinner, but I can stay glued to your side."

I reply and he laughs helping me up from his lap. We walk to the door together and it's Esme and Carlisle. I was actually thankful because I was not looking forward to facing the Masen's who had not attended our wedding. Yes Elizabeth, Eric and Priscilla were meeting us here also. The shooting affected all Masen's and Edward needed to talk to everyone about what this would mean for the company. Esme hugged Edward and I both placing kisses on our cheeks. Carlisle pulled Edward into a fatherly hugged and whispered something into his ear. Then he turned to me and hugged me as well and whispered,

"Take care of my boy; he will blame his self for this."

I gave him a small smirk and nodded my head. We all headed for the living room and sat down while Esme and Carlisle lets us know how it went visiting the victims and their families. This time I heard the door open without a knock and Edward quickly stood up and walked to the door. When he came back into the living room Emily and Bree followed behind him. We all sat there quietly not saying much just waiting patiently for everyone else to arrive. One by one they arrived and the disgusting glances from Priscilla and Elizabeth towards me did not go unnoticed. When Mac and his wife arrived I swore that it was about to be World War three. When Edmund's brother and his wife and their children came I was starting to notice just how large the Masen family really was. The living room was crowed as everyone took their seats waiting for Edward to speak.

"I know that half of you would rather not be here, so thank you for putting differences aside and coming anyway."

Edward said and everyone simply nodded their heads saying nothing. "I wanted to talk to everyone about paying for all the victims' medical bills and also the funerals of those that were killed." He continues and I see Esme smile a proud smile up at him.

"Of course we would agree to that we are not monster's Edward."

Elizabeth says and I couldn't prevent the snort that erupted from my nose. I saw Bree and Emily both give me a smile and I tried not to laugh.

"Also the company will be paying out the life insurance policy we will receive on the employees killed to their families."

Edward continued and I watched his nose flare he was waiting for the attack that I was surprised actually came.

"What? That money belongs to the company."

Eric says jumping up from his seat. It was no secret that many major companies took out life insurance policies on their employees the difference here was that Edward wanted to give the money to the families instead of taking it for the company. "Eric maybe you are alright making money off of the employees that died in our building while they were working for us, but I don't. Their families need that damn money a lot more than we do." Edward sneered and Eric pressed his lips together.

"I think we should vote on this, it affects everyone not just your guilty fucking conscious Edward. This money could help save the company and you want to give it away to make yourself feel better."

Eric says then he turns to face everyone. "All those who think we should keep the money, which is rightly owned by the company?" He says and no one says a word they all look up at Edward.

"There is no voting. I make this decision; I just wanted to give you all the common decency to inform you since like you pointed out Eric it affects everyone."

Edward replies and Eric turns to him. "What are you afraid no one will agree with you?" Eric asks and I can see that he is trying to challenge Edward.

"Fine vote."

Edward says from between clenched teeth and Eric turns around and faces everyone again. "Those who think we should keep the money." He says and I was surprised by those who voted in favor to keep it and from the look on their faces they were surprised Emily didn't vote with them.

"All those oppose."

Eric said and the other half of the room raised their hands and with Emily actually voting on Edward's side it came tied.

"Well it's tied so that means we need to work out a compromise."

"It's not tied; we still have one more vote left."

Esme says crossing her legs and everyone looks at her as if she was crazy. "Who? We counted Mac and his wife's vote though it should only count as one vote since we don't even know her." Elizabeth says and I watch the surprised look cross Faith's face from Elizabeth's words.

"Bella hasn't voted."

Esme says and I choke on the air I just inhaled into my lungs, "Yeah about Bella, why is she here?" Priscilla said pointing at me, "She belongs here." Edward says sternly and I slid my hand into his. "Edward you said this was a family meeting, which means not only should she not be here, she doesn't have a vote just because she's screwing you." Elizabeth replies and I look over at her ready to slap the hell out of her.

"Isabella is my wife."

Edward says and the few gasp in the room where loud. "Since when?" Edmund's brother Edwin asked glaring at Edward now.

"It's doesn't matter uncle Edwin, Isabella is his wife which means she has a vote as well."

"Did she at least sign a prenup? I mean how do you know she's not like the other gold digging tramps you've been with Edward?"

Edwin asked and I quickly stood up and went to walk over to the old bastard but Edward stopped me. "Uncle Edwin, watch the way you refer to my wife, and to answer your question no I didn't have her sign a prenup it's not needed." Edward replies and I glare at the man daring him to say another word towards me.

"Until she divorces you and takes everything." Elizabeth adds

"I'm not going anywhere, and I recommend all of you who have a problem with that get the hell over it and deal with it."

I snap and Edward wraps his arm around my waist and places a kiss on my temple. "Can we please get on with it and get Bella's vote now? She is a part of this family and I think you all need to just get use to it."

Esme says obviously irritated by her family members. I inhale a deep breath as all eyes are on me. "Oh this is ludicrous we all know that she will agree with Edward so let's just get on with it!" Priscilla shouts and as much as I would have liked to tell her to go fuck herself, she was right I did agree with Edward.

"Now that we are done wasting time, I would also like to let all of you know that I have hired an agency to look into the embezzlement at the company."

"About time."

Edwin snapped and I really didn't like this man either. "I hired them months ago." Edward replied looking irritated.

"So why are we just finding out?"

"Because believe or not I can't trust my own damn family so I had all of you checked out first."

Edward replied and then the shouting started, "Damn it can all of you just shut up!" Emily yelled and everyone did probably more from shock that she didn't look pissed.

"Oh what Emily, Edward gave you your stipend back so now you're his number one supporter?"

Priscilla asked in a taunting tone and I swore I had no idea how anyone survived in this family without committing homicide or at least assault on each other.

"Edward didn't give me anything. Now just shut up and for once just listen to him."

She snapped back, "I found out a few things and cleared some names. Eric you will have no authority over any of Masen's Corp financials." Edward says looking at his cousin.

"Why?"

Elizabeth asked obviously about to come to her sons defense. "Because your son Aunt Liz has a gambling problem and tried to sale part of the company to cover his debt." Edward replied and everyone looked surprised. Elizabeth starts to light into Eric and we all try not to laugh when she starts to hit him with her clutched purse. Edward continues letting everyone know the information he had received, who was clear and how wasn't. When he mentioned Emily meeting with Maria the entire family almost jumped her. Yes first time I ever saw them all on Edward's side.

"Emily what the hell is wrong with you!"

Elizabeth yelled turning red in the face. After everyone shares what they think about Emily for her lunch dates with Maria, Edward continues on about Maria and that he thought Benjamin was involved.

"What? Benjamin has always been Edmund's ally?"

"He has also been making deals behind my back."

Edward replies, "As well as questioning my loyalty to the company." He continues and everyone is quiet as if all thinking.

"He's the one who called me and told me that you were letting the company fall apart."

Elizabeth says and we all look at her, "Before he married his last wife, we were seeing each other. He said he wanted to marry me and I told him no. I thought then it was nothing but when I ended it, he kept saying he was going to be a Masen somehow." She continued and everyone looked shocked. The rest of the family started to give their stories about Benjamin they had all at the time ignored and Edward ran his fingers through his hair.

"If it is Benjamin he's working with Maria."

Emily says and everyone groans. The conversation lasted for hours and Edward had to call Vincent and Jonathan putting them on speaker. Once we all seemed to come to the same conclusion about Benjamin Vincent informed us that Benjamin would not leave his sight. Jonathan said that so far everything we had on Benjamin was circumstantial and would mean nothing in a court to get him arrested. So they would try to draw him out which shouldn't be hard since Edward forced him into early retirement.

After everyone left I didn't have the energy to cook anymore. We ordered something to eat and I went to the bed room to change. Edward walked up behind me and placed a kiss on my neck.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

I ask him unbuttoning my jeans. "Supporting me." He says and I turn around to face him. "Of course baby, but can I ask you a question?" I say and his brow rise in suspense.

"What's that?"

"What made you question Benjamin?"

I ask him and he gives me a small smirk. "You did. When you questioned him about being the only one to make it out unharmed it made me remember what the police said Royce's last words were." Edward said and I look at him waiting for him to tell me just what those last words were.

"Royce held the gun to Benjamin and said 'tell them it was all your idea, tell them you told me to do it.' at time the police thought he meant he wanted Benjamin to say he killed all those people but the more I thought about it the more it made since. Benjamin was the one who brought the embezzlement to my attention; he was the same one to make me question Royce."

Edward said and I was slightly speechless. I never liked the man that was for certain, but the idea that he would try to ruin the very company he loved so much surprised the hell out of me.

"Now don't worry about any of this…"

"Edward how can I not worry about it? I mean that man looked you in your face every day, your grandfather trusted him."

"…and now with Jonathan and Vincent on the case we will have him locked up before Labor Day."

Edward says cutting me off, "You're really calm about this." I say actually worried with how calm he was and he cups my face.

"Benjamin can't do anything else to the company since he no longer works for me, so I wait while Vincent keeps an eye on him and we build this case to bury the son of a bitch under the jail. I don't want him to be able to get away with this all because I make them go after him now with no proof."

Edward told me and I nodded my head, "He can't get away with this." I say and Edward smiles wrapping his arms around my waist.

"He won't. You heard Jonathan he'll come check out Benjamin's computer to find the proof he needs."

"Wouldn't that leave Maria unattended to?"

"This brings me to something else. Seth is officially your body guard."

I wanted to argue with him about this but I knew it would be pointless. I place my forehead on his chest and he rubs my back.

"Can we stay in tomorrow?"

I ask him and he chuckles into my hair. "I have to make a few more appearances, and meet with the company lawyers to make sure the families get the life insurance benefits." He tells me and I groan into his chest.

"You can stay in tomorrow, or go out and have a girl's day."

"Right and let the press find out Mrs. Cullen got pampered and spoiled while families of my husband's company grieved. I think not."

I reply and Edward lifts my face, "You deserve it chéri. If you want have the spa come to you, you are a very rich woman now you can afford to do that." He tells me and I smile up at him.

"True, what if I do a spa day for the victims' families instead? I know it won't change or fix anything but it's something."

I reply and he cups my face and place a kiss on my lips. "I love you Mrs. Cullen." I grin with my cheeks heating from my blush.

"Mmm I will never grow tired of hearing you say that."

"I'll never grow tired of saying it."

He says and I know we probably sound cheesy but I don't care. When our food finally arrives we sit in bed and watched television while we ate. No it wasn't something you would expect from Edward Cullen the CEO, but it was what I expected from my Edward.

We watched the news because Edward wanted to see what they would say concerning the shooting. They discussed the shooting for about two minutes then talked about Edward and me getting married for five. I was extremely irritated that our marriage out shined the shooting.

"On a more positive note for the Masen and Cullen family, Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan have gotten married. The couple confirmed their marriage earlier today at a press conference."

The reporter said as if we held the press conference to confirm our marriage and Edward laughed when I tossed my chop sticks at the television. "Ugh I hate the media!" I yelled and Edward laughed.

"You're a journalist…"

"Don't remind me."

I said taking his chop sticks and finishing my meal as we listened to them talk about how they caught a glimpse of our wedding bands. Then they went into our magazine article which I had forgotten about until the stupid reporter held the magazine up.

"After reading the article we shouldn't be surprised by the marriage, but kudos for doing it so discreetly."

She says and I roll my eyes. "You would think people being shot and fighting for their lives would be more important than us getting married." I reply and Edward leans over and kisses my lips.

"You know as well as I do the public would much rather hear positive news then more negative news. The news show is just doing what would get them ratings."

Edward told me and I rolled my eyes, I knew he was right. Alistair would have done the exact same thing because where news should be about informing the public it turned into a media rating circus instead. After we ate we took a nice hot bubble bath together, it was literally the most relaxing part of our entire day.

I sat between Edwards legs as his fingers massaged my scalp. He said we were not allowed to discuss anything sad or depressing for the rest of the night which was just fine by me.

"When does the show start?"

Edward asked me and I groaned remembering that I would indeed be back at work soon. "Two more weeks, but I have to start reporting to work in a week to get into the motion as Carmen said." I tell him and he laughs and I feel his chest vibrate against my back.

"You don't sound too pleased."

"I love my job, but I am not looking forward to working with Lauren and Mike."

"You'll be working with Carlos more then you'll be working with them, it can't be too bad."

He tells me and I snort because that would still be irritating. "Are you alright with that?" I asked him needing to know if I would have a jealous husband on my hands while I did the show.

"With you and Carlos working so close together?"

"Yes."

"I'm fine with it; I married you so I win."

He says and I slap his leg under the water and he places a kiss on my neck. "I trust you chéri. I know it's nothing more than a work relationship." He whispers against my ear. I feel relief that he trusted me; he pulls my head back against his chest and his arms slide around me.

"You know we never discussed our living arraignments?"

I say and he runs his nose over my shoulder. "We can live in a box if you want to I honestly don't care." He says and I roll my eyes.

"I just assumed I would move in here."

"Do you want to?"

He asked me and I turned and looked up at him. "I want to live with you." I simply say and he smiles at me. "How about we go buy a house isn't that what married people do." I laugh and turn back around lying against his chest.

"A house? It would provide more privacy from the press and it would be a lot easier to hold family meetings."

"Then it's settled we go house hunting and I'll call a realtor tomorrow."

Edward said and I giggle, and then stop when I feel his cock twitch against my back. He leans into me some more and I moan just feeling him literally grow harder against me.

"Do you feel what your damn giggle does to me Isabella?"

He husked out against my ear then I fill his hand started to slide between my thighs. "I was trying to keep this as an innocent bath, which is hard to do with you naked and wet. Then you giggle and now I don't think I can continue to behave." He says and I moan filling his fingers brush over my clit.

"I never asked you to behave."

I reply and he growls then latches on to my neck and I drop my head back as he sucks on my neck and his fingers plunk and pull at my clit. He then starts making small tight circles and I can't resist rocking my hips against his hand. When two of his fingers enter me I grip his thighs and inhale deeply. He curls and pumps his fingers inside of me and I breathe unevenly. I lift my hand and grip his hair as I turn my head to kiss him. Our lips touch and his fingers pump faster and I'm close already. The kiss in itself was mind blowing as his tongue danced with mine and his teeth nibbled at my lips. Then when he pressed his thumb into the source of my sexual tension I whimpered into his mouth.

His fingers moved, curled pumped and tortured me until I bit his lip growling as my released flowed out of me in a rush. "Damn it, turn around." Edward growled into my ear and I quickly turned causing some of the water in the tub to splash out. I straddle Edward and lower myself on him before he can order me too and we both moan as I sheath him. He grips my hair and let him fill me as my walls stretch to accommodate the full length and thickness of him. God I loved when he entered me, I loved the strength of him, solid, hard and so good.

"I love being inside of you."

He says as he kisses my neck and then the tops of my breast. I couldn't talk not coherently anyway, I slowly began to rock my hips and he closes his eyes tossing his head back. I place both my hands on his shoulders when I lift myself up and he slides out of me slowly. Then I slammed back down quickly causing more water to splash but I don't care.

"Aww baby…I-I…"

Fuck! I couldn't think clearly as I rocked my hips faster feeling the large head of his cock hit against my spot repeatedly. I didn't know how his dick found my spot every time he entered me as if magnets attracted but my god I was grateful to have this man. I fisted his hair and attacked his mouth as I feel both his strong arms wrap around me.

"Mmm faster…"

I whimper bouncing faster and faster on him. The water hitting the floor echoes mixing with our moans. He grips my ass into his hands and slams up into me making me scream out from the pleasure this gave me. I lift up again and he captures my nipple in his mouth biting gently and I moan fisting his hair tighter.

Faster

Faster

I rock on his cock as the pleasure consumes me. He's so hard inside of me, firm and dominate as he fills me over and over again. I felt the tingle in my stomach as my release was closer now, the sting starting at my toes exploring throughout my body.

Up

Down

Rock

I was so close almost there as the shiver rushes up my spine the quiver of my lips as I moaned his name. He held me to his body as he pumped up into me repeatedly hitting that spot, my spot over and over again.

Up

Down

Rock

I claw at his back when he slams into me again. I feel him everywhere as his cock fills me, takes me and owns me. I meet each trust dropping back down on him as more water splashes out of the tub. I clench my walls working them to massage the head of his cock as he reenters me.

"Fuck Isabella…"

Edward growls into my neck as he grips my hips and I whimper because it's all I can do. I could feel the muscles in his thighs every time he slammed back into me, the muscles in his back as he held me tighter to his body. When his mouth took mine I moan feeling his thick tongue invade my mouth. He tasted delicious as I sucked on his tongue.

Up

Down

Rock

My walls swallowed him, gripped him and held him as I rode faster. Every clutch of my walls made my eyes flutter, every time his cock brushed over my spot, my breath caught in my throat and when he swiveled his hips up into me, my heart was pounding in my chest. I started to milk him, I wanted his hot release to fill me. I wanted the feeling of knowing I was responsible for his release, it was me that made him this needy.

"…I'm close…I-I oh god…"

I moan when he slams up into me again. "Take it chéri, come on my dick. I want to feel you." He breaths out against my ear and I whimper again as I pick up my pace riding him faster and faster. The tingle starts to spread and my body starts to shiver as I feel my release trying to sneak up on me. So close, I was so close all I needed was…

"Aww fuck!"

I scream when I feel his hand on my clit making those small tight torturous circles. He knew where to touch me, how to touch me and he was driving me crazy. I wouldn't survive I couldn't with him filling my body with his solid manhood, as he pounded into me. My breathing was erratic as his hand worked my clit faster and then I shut my eyes tight and I saw fireworks. The heat warmed me but the release made me shiver. It spread all over my body and I speed up rocking faster. Lifting and dropping over him as my orgasm claimed me.

Edward slammed up into me the same time I slammed down and we both growled the others name. He took my mouth, devoured my lips as I cried out in pleasure. He held me still as I left him pulse in me and I continued to milk him wanting nothing more but to feel all of him inside of me. I wanted to feel his hot release paint my walls and for me to swallow him whole. We came together as the world around me no longer mattered, just him and me and right now.

"All I need is you chéri, nothing else matters."

Edward says as if he could hear my thoughts and I take his mouth as we both still slowly rock our hips. We start to come down from our release but never stop kissing the other. His arms didn't release me and my fingers stayed fisted in his hair. We didn't get out of that tub until the water started to freeze. With Edward, time stood still and nothing outside of our bubble existed.

* * *

><p><strong>I write the lemons because you all want them…um! Now back to the chapter.<strong>

**Let me know what you think? Think Benjamin will get away? Are you worried about Jessica and Hannah? Think Bella did a great taking up for herself, marriage and her family? Poor Edward blames his self : ( But a good lemon always make me feel better.**

**Now pretty pretty please press the button and leave me some review love!**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	31. More Surprises Than a Little Bit

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Surprises Than a Little Bit<strong>_

_**Edward POV**_

I reached over to pull my wife next to me and she wasn't there. I sit up in the bed and look around our bedroom. Then I heard her groans coming from the bathroom. I pulled myself out of bed and ran my fingers through my hair. I walked to the bathroom and slowly opened the door and walked inside.

"Isabella how long have you been in here?"

"Not long just since about six, so fifteen minutes."

"Cheri it's a quarter after seven."

I tell her and she groans leaning over the toilet again. I grabbed a rag and run it under warm water and walk over to her.

"Don't look at me…"

She groaned as she leaned over the toilet and vomited up last night's dinner. I held her hair and rubbed her back.

"Isabella you don't sound good you should stay home today."

I tell her kneeling down next to her and she shakes her head. "No, I can't not go to Hannah's funeral" She says then she begins to vomit some more. It had already been a week since the shooting, and Isabella and I were supposed to be getting ready for yet another funeral, and every morning for the last week she's vomited every day.

We attended each and every one of them and today would be a little more difficult than the others because it was Hannah's funeral. She had died a few nights after the shooting from some complications from the heart surgery. Isabella kept telling me it wasn't my fault but I couldn't help but blame myself even after Hannah's own parents told me they didn't blame me.

"Cheri you've been vomiting most of the morning."

I tell her and she shakes her head again. "No I can go; it's just something I ate." She tells me leaning back off the balls of her feet. I use the warm wet rag I had and wiped at her mouth.

"God you are probably completely turned off by me now…"

She says and I laugh placing a kiss on her forehead. "I could never not be attracted to you chéri." I assure her and she looks up at me like I've lost my mind.

"Really? Even though I was just hurling in the toilet?"

"It wasn't your sexist pose, but yes love I still think you are beautiful."

"You're so full of shit, help me up."

She says and I laugh taking her hand. "Do you feel better?" I ask her and she nods her head as she walks over to the sink. She brushes her teeth then washes her face.

"Are you just going to watch me?"

"Isabella what if you are…"

"I'm not Edward and I would really rather not have this conversation again please."

She says obviously already knowing I was about to ask about her being pregnant. I didn't want to argue with her again about it. When we argued the other night, she took a test just to shut me up and it came back negative. I tried telling her that the box said it gave better results in the morning but she didn't want to hear it and said that test was all the disappointment she could take.

"Are you sure you feel better?"

I ask and she walks over to me and places her hands on my chest. "Stop worrying I'm fine alright. Now we need to get dressed so we can go." She says and I cup her face in my hand and run my thumb over her bottom lip.

"If you start to feel worse…"

"…I will tell you. Promise."

She replies and I lower my head and place a soft kiss on her lips. I turn her lose and we head back into our bedroom to get dressed. I dress in a black suit with a white crisp shirt and place the tie around my neck. I look over at her as she slides into a slim black dress and I admire the way it hugs her frame. She slowly walks over to me with a smile on her face.

"Baby can you zip me please?"

Isabella asked standing in front of me and as always I first placed a kiss on her neck then zipped up her dress. She turned around and began to tie my tie for me. I learned not to bother doing it myself because my wife apparently enjoyed tying it for me.

"This is the last funeral, the hardest one but the last one."

She tells me and I nod my head, "You know Angela and Ben agreed to have the wake at the restaurant for the Anderson's." She tells me and again I nod my head as I watch her pull the knot and secure it. She then straightens the flaps of my suit jacket and pulls lint from it. She looks up at me her eyes glowing,

"You're staring Mr. Cullen."

"Is it a crime to watch my wife?"

I ask with a crooked grin and she blushes. Isabella was the reason I got through all of this every day. She was the reason I hadn't gone insane or killed one the damn reporters who were skillfully twisting my words. She was also the person keeping me calm while Vincent and Jonathan worked hard to build a solid case against Benjamin.

"You enjoy calling me that don't you?'

She asked and I laugh, "You don't?" I ask back and she giggles and places a kiss on my lips. We finish getting ready then head out where Emmett and Seth are already waiting at the elevators.

"The press are deeper than usual with this being Hannah's funeral and it being known that of all the ones who have died from the shooting she was the closet to you."

Emmett informs me and I nod my head and take Isabella's hand into my own. We all get on to the elevators and head down to the grand floor. Before we even make it to the doors we can see the press peering to see into the glass doors.

"Stay behind me…"

Seth says as he walks out in front of us. Emmett assures he is behind us and we head out to the wolves. Seth pushed pass them all aggressively as he got us to the car. I could hear Emmett cursing at them to back the hell up and I quickly got Isabella into the car first. Once I climbed in Emmett and Seth quickly followed.

"I swear you know that movie Paparazzi?"

Isabella asked and I laughed taking her hand into mine, "If they don't back off I'm going to recreate that damn movie." She replies and I know that she is referring to the actor fighting back against the paparazzi. I kiss her temple and Seth drives off for the church. We were quiet in the car but I noticed the sick look on Isabella's face.

"Love are you alright?"

I ask her and she closes her eyes, holding her stomach. "What is that god awful smell?" She asked and I sniff the air trying to figure out what she's talking about. Then Emmett holds up a bag of sour cream and onion chips.

"You mean my chips?"

He asked and Isabella snatched the bag from his hand and tossed it out the window. "What the hell Bella!" Emmett yelled and Isabella sat back in the seat. I looked at her with my brow raised and she looked over at me.

"What?"

She asked looking at all of us and I saw Seth looking at her through the rearview mirror. "You just threw my damn chips out the window." Emmett said and she shrugged her shoulders.

"That smelled disgusting. They were probably bad or something."

She says and Emmett looks at me and I see the question in his eyes, _"What the hell is wrong with her?"_ I shrug my shoulders and he turns around in his seat. When we arrive to the church Emmett and Seth climb out and a second later the door opens. I step out first then help Isabella out of the car. Thankfully the press had to stay across the street from the church so the pavement wasn't crowded. I helped Isabella up the steps and Mr. and Mrs. Anderson stood at the doors. Isabella hugged them both when we made it to them.

"I'm deeply sorry for your lost."

I say shaking Mr. Anderson's hand. "Stop apologizing Edward, you tried everything you could to save our daughter we know that you tried to find her a donor." He tells me and I run my fingers through my hair. After Hannah's operation the doctors said Hannah would need a heart transplant to survive, we never found one and she died from heart complications a few nights later.

"I'm sorry."

I say and Mrs. Anderson cups my face, "No more apologizing Edward." She says and I see Isabella smiling at us. We all enter the church and head to our seats, when a woman catches my attention. I stop walking and look at her with a smile on my face and she smiles back.

"What's wrong Edw…"

Isabella stops now seeing the same person I was seeing. She quickly let my hand go and walked over to her. The two quickly hugged each other,

"Jessica it's really good to see you."

I say and she smiles up at me still hugging Isabella. "It's good to see you too Edward." She says and Isabella slowly releases her.

"I thought the hospital said you couldn't be discharged until next week."

Isabella says and Jessica shrugs. "It pays to have Edward Cullen as your boss, toss his name around and you can get whatever you want." She replies and we all laugh.

"I couldn't miss Hannah's funeral and they wouldn't release me any other way. Oh Edward you owe the hospital a donation."

Jessica tells me and I laugh and hug her. I can tell it caught her by surprise but she soon hugged me back. "I'm just happy you're alive, Jessica." I inform her. Once I release her, she looks at Isabella with a smile on her face. Her husband Stanley walked over to me and, shook my hand then Isabella's. We all took our seats with the Anderson's and let the ceremony began. It was nothing but sad as everyone spoke about Hannah and how they would miss her.

Once the ceremony was over, we carried the coffin out and Jessica and Isabella walked out with Mrs. Anderson. We went to the burial and Mr. and Mrs. Anderson said their last goodbyes to their daughter. Isabella stuffed her face into my chest as she cried. When they lowered Hannah into the ground we all said the final prayer together. After we attended the wake at Angela and Ben's restaurant, it was a bittersweet moment.

"Edward is Bella sick?"

I hear Angela ask me and I turn around to face her. "I think so but she keeps telling me it's nothing." I reply and Angela inhales a deep breath.

"Why do you ask?"

"She told me that my parmesan chicken smelled like feet."

Angela says and I can't stop the laugh that irrupts from my lips. Angela slaps my shoulder with a smirk on her face. "It's not funny. She usually loves my chicken now it smells like feet." Angela says and I shrug my shoulders.

"She tossed Emmett's sour cream and onion chips out the car and said they smelled disgusting."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

I reply and Angela shakes her head. "Something is wrong with your wife." Angela says and I laugh. "She's your sister." I reply and Angela laughs as she wraps her arm with mine and we head back to find Isabella.

"True, but not by choice. You choose to marry that feisty smart ass opinionated woman."

Angela tells me and when we reach the kitchen Isabella is telling a cook off about putting too much seasoning on her food.

"Best decision I ever made."

I reply watching my wife snap on the poor man who was obviously scared to say anything. "Nicholas ignore my sister she's on her period." Angela says and Isabella turns around and looks at us with a smirk on her face.

"I am not, I'm just hungry and no one can seem to cook."

Isabella says as she walks over to us. Angela shakes her head as she slides her arm from mine. "You are in a five star restaurant you love, now no one can cook?" Angela asked and Isabella shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her arms around my waist. Angela placed her hand on Isabella's forehead.

"Nope no fever, must be an alien take over."

Angela jokes and I laugh earning a scowl from my gorgeous wife. "The two of you are not funny." She says and I lower my head to place a kiss on her lips. She melts into me and runs her tongue over my bottom lip.

"Mmm you taste good…"

She says and I laugh and kiss her nose. Angela shoos us out of the kitchen and we head back out to the dining room where everyone else were. We spotted my parents, Emily and Bree and we sat with them a table away from the Anderson's. When we sit down to eat Isabella picks off of my plate which eventually became her plate.

"Edward is Bella pregnant?"

Esme whispered to me and I looked over at my wife with a brow raised. _So I wasn't the only one noticing her behavior_. The issue was that I knew she would never take a pregnancy test of fear of the rejection that she wasn't. The fact was when we got home I would have to talk to her about it.

"I don't know."

I answered back and my mother simply nodded her head and said nothing else. When the wake was over the Anderson's thanked everyone for coming and we all give them our condolences again. When we walk outside the press is of course waiting.

"Bella how do you like being Mrs. Cullen?"

"I love it."

She answers with a smile and the camera's snap some more. "Edward will you miss single life?" they ask and I take Isabella's hand.

"Not a chance, married life suits me."

I reply and they laugh. "Will Masen be up and running again soon?" Another asked and it was honestly a good question. Against most of my family's wishes I put production on the company here in Chicago on hold. The reason this would be a problem for them was because it was the main location for Masen Corp.

"Maybe, maybe not. I want my employees to get better first, and then we can discuss business."

"What about your VP Benjamin Reynolds, he was arrested today."

Another one asked and Isabella and I looked at each other at the same time. "No comment." Isabella said and we quickly walked to the car. Seth opened the door and I helped Isabella in first then climbed in after her. I pulled out my phone and called my attorney right away.

"Mr. Cullen I was just preparing to call you, the police apprehended Benjamin this morning from his home."

He said and I couldn't stop the fucking grin that spread across my damn face. "That is the best news I've gotten all day Jenks." I say and he laughs into the phone.

"His arraignment is in an hour if you want to see the son of a bitch in hand cuffs."

He tells me and I tell him I'll be there soon. When I hang up Isabella is looking at me with a small smile touching her lips.

"So it's true?"

She asks and I nod my head and her face was glowing. I tell Seth to drive us down to the court house. I wanted to look this mother fucker in the face. When we arrive Jenks is already there waiting for us along with the press asking questions as usual. Emmett gets us passed the press and we enter the court house. Jenks tells us to stand in the back silently.

"You will hear some things that you didn't know but it is best you say nothing."

He tells us then he looks at Emmett when he says, "Especially you." Emmett looks at me and I shrug my shoulders. The judge sits at the bench and then call out the next case which was Benjamin. He came out in a blue suit and I saw when his eyes landed on us.

"The people via Masen Corp versus Benjamin Reynolds, for one count embezzlement in the first degree, one count fraud in the second degree, one count identity thief in the second degree."

The court officer shouted out then she showed the judge something. "The state is charging Mr. Reynolds?" She asked and another lawyer stands up next Jenks.

"Yes your honor, do to the the private investigators Mr. Cullen hired we discovered new evidence in closed cases."

"Such as Ms. Porter?"

"Two counts attempted murder in the second degree for the attempts made on Edward Cullen and Edmund Masen and one count man slaughter in the second degree for the murder Bo McCarty."

The woman said and my breath caught in my fucking chest. Bo McCarty was my grandfathers old body guard, and Emmett's father.

"I didn't kill anybody!"

He yelled and the judged ordered him to be quiet. "No you didn't you just hired someone to do your dirty work for you. We discovered that Mr. Koles hired the men to kill Edward Cullen and Edmund Masen. There was the failed attempt against Mr. Cullen almost a year ago, and the murder of Bo McCarty resulting from his attempt against Edmund Masen."

She continued and the judge held up her hand. "Save it for trial Ms. Porter." She tells her and she nods her head. I wanted to strangle that son of bitch, my nose flared and I balled my fist at my side. Isabella grabbed my attention when she hugged me and in my chest I heard her say. "Don't let him get the best of you." I tried to relax as I kissed the top of her head and hold her to me.

"Of course we request remand your honor."

"Your honor that is ridiculous this is my clients first offense, and that evidence should be thrown out because it was planted against my client. Those shooters never identified my client as part of any assassination attempt."

"Save it for trial Mr. Santiago. It may be a first offence but they are class A felonies, remand is granted."

The judge says and slams her gravel down. I quickly looked at Emmett and his face was red and he looked like he was just seconds from snapping his self. Isabella quickly went to him and hugged him. All this time and it was Benjamin who was responsible. It was his fault Emmett lost his father all those years ago. Benjamin looked back at us and Emmett started to move and Isabella and I quickly tried to stop him.

"Emmett they have him now…"

She says and he looks down into her face and then back at Benjamin who was being dragged from the room now. The mother fucker looked me in my face for years and not only was he trying to ruin my company but kill me too. Somehow we made it outside and the press was pounding us for answers.

"Eddie I need to be alone I know I'm supposed to be working but…"

"…Emmett you're my brother first. Go."

I tell him and Isabella quickly takes his hand. "I'm so sorry Em; I hope that bastard rots under the jail." She tells him and he gives her a half smile and hugs her. She looks up at him then says, "You shouldn't be alone, go see Rose. I know she's home." He nods his head, and then tells us that he will see us later. He leaves flagging a cab and Seth gets Isabella and me into the car. We're quiet for a while no one saying anything as I let it sink in just how much havoc Benjamin has caused.

"Do you think Emmett will be alright?"

"Yeah, it's just going to eat at him for a while."

"And how are you?"

She asked me playing with my fingers, "As good as a man can be when he finds out that the man his grandfather trusted tried to kill us." I reply and Isabella cups my face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry baby."

I lean over and place a kiss on her lips just as I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I pull it out and see it is a text message from Emmett.

**Tell your wife not to worry about me; I just really needed some air. I'll be by for dinner ; -) ~Em**

I laughed and showed Isabella the message and she smiled placing her head on my shoulder. We drove around aimlessly for about an hour, while Isabella had Seth tell her about growing up on an army base. I honestly was listening to their conversation I just held her against me as I let it dawn on me what all had happened in the past six months. Isabella wanted to stop and eat at some restaurant and Seth and I teased her that we ate not too long ago.

"Are you calling me fat Mr. Cullen?"

"Of course not cheri, I love a woman with a big appetite."

I reply and Seth laughs, "Nice save." He says sarcastically as we enter the restaurant. I requested my table and we were quickly seated.

"So you have table everywhere?"

"I'm Edward Cullen."

I reply with a crooked grin and she rolls her eyes. "Yeah with a big head." She says and I lean and whisper in her ear that she would know better than anyone. The blush that covered her cheeks was beautiful.

"You two make me sick, I wish we had that separation glass in here."

Seth jokes and we all laugh as the waitress comes over. Her eyes bulge when she looks at me. "Oh my god, you're Edward Cullen." She says and I hear Isabella snort from next to me.

"Yes when I looked in the mirror this morning that's who I saw looking back at me."

I reply and she blushes as she laughs, "Right of course. I saw you in People's sexist man alive, have the magazine with me can you sign it?" She asked and before I could answer Seth stood up.

"Mr. Cullen came here to have a meal with his wife, not be disturbed by being asked for autographs. If you cannot conduct yourself professionally I would like to speak with your supervisor about someone who can."

Seth told her and she looked at me as if I was going to disagree with what Seth just told her. When I obviously didn't say what she wanted me to she nodded her head as she looked back at Seth.

"I'm sorry. Can we start with your drink orders?"

She asked pulling out her pad and pin. We all ordered our drink orders and she walks away with a little too much swing in her hip.

"If she bats those lashes, and licks those crusty lips at you again she'll be leaving here with my shoe print on her ass."

Isabella says and Seth and I both laugh as I take Isabella's hands into mine. "I only have eyes for you cheri." I inform her and she leans in close our lips barely touching when she says,

"You better Mr. Cullen."

I kiss her lips and we enjoy lunch together. Isabella was finding out more about Seth then I knew myself, but she said that if Seth had to be her body guard she wanted to feel like he was her friend too. Most of lunch Isabella was giving the waitress death stares especially when the waitress 'accidently' dropped something and bent over in front of me. I had to hold Isabella down when she did that, hell cat was out and ready to fight. Seth and I kept joking that Isabella would turn the poor girl to ice.

"She's obviously flirting with you like I'm not sitting here."

"So you get to act possessive but I can't?"

I tease her and she smiles shaking her head, "Shut up." She tells me and I laugh placing another kiss on her lips just as the waitress came over to our table.

"Is your meal alright Mr. Cullen, do you need anything else?"

"Just the bill, my wife and I are ready to go home, Newlywed business."

I say and Isabella laughs as the waitress looks between Isabella and I and walk away. When the bill comes I see a note in the leather folder and Isabella snatches it obviously seeing it too.

"Call me Stephanie."

Isabella reads and she quickly gets up from the table. "Isabella, where are you going?" I ask her and she inhales a deep breath as she narrowed her eyes. I could tell she was looking for the waitress.

"To find Stephanie to kick the whores ass."

Isabella replies and I pull her back down into her seat and I wave my hand over to the manager. He quickly comes over to the table with a smile.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen, I hope your meal was satisfying."

"Yes my meal was perfect, but I have a complaint about one of your waitresses."

"Which one?"

"That little tramp over there."

Isabella says pointing over at her and Seth and I smile. Yes, my Isabella was pissed. I began to tell him what happened and he assured me that he would take care of it. When he walked away I turned to Isabella,

"He's going to fire her…"

"What?"

"He'd going to fire her. When I make a complaint that's' how he takes care of the problem."

I inform her and Isabella looks horrified. "Then why did you do that, I thought she would get like a slap on the wrist. What if she has kids or something?" Isabella says and I shake my head as I get up from the table and then help her up.

"Then she should have stand professional, and not piss my wife off."

"I'm not telling you when anyone else pisses me off if your answer will be to get them fired."

Isabella says and I decide to keep it to myself some other people I've had fired for pissing her off in the past. When we leave Isabella says she wants to stop by her loft to get some of her things. She hadn't stepped a foot in it since we've been back in the states but that was more so my fault because we were always busy. Seth drove us to her place and when we arrive, Isabella sighs when we pull up next to her car.

"I miss my car…"

"Bella I love you like a sister, but I'm not driving that damn thing."

Seth says and we all laugh as we get out of the car. "Then I'll drive it." She says and then looks over at me with her large doe eyes. I knew what she was silently asking me.

"I love you chéri, and for that reason you are not allowed out of Seth's sight."

"You suck."

She says walking away from me and taking Seth's arm as we all head to the building. Once we are upstairs and approach her door my nose flares seeing that the door is ajar. Isabella looks back at me with worried eyes.

"Isabella stay here and call the police."

I tell her in case someone was still inside of her place. "Edward don't what if someone is still in there?" She says and I cup her face and place a kiss on her lips. "I'll be right back chéri, stay here, please." I say and she nods her head yes. Seth pulls his gun from his hip and he slowly pushes the door open and we both enter slowly.

I didn't see anything out of place but we continued to look around. I told Seth I was going to check upstairs while he finished checking down here. I slowly walked up the steps and when I hit her bedroom my blood was on fire. It was trashed and almost everything was broken. But that wasn't what was pissing me off, no it wasn't seeing Isabella clothes all over the floor or the things from her dresser broken and scattered about. It wasn't the obvious written words on her mirror, or the torn picture on the floor. What made my fucking blood burn was the bastard sitting on her bed holding a pair of her underwear to his face. I stormed into the room and gripped him by his neck slamming him into the wall.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you James"

I sneer as he struggles to breath. I want the son of a bitch dead but I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of it being done by my hand. I release my hand from his neck but grip his shirt collar. Coughing he tries to catch his breath.

"I am going to sue your ass for everything this time."

James said and I slam him making his head bang against the wall. "You broke into my wife's apartment. I was worried for her well being." I reply just as I hear Seth call up to me.

"Seth, take Isabella outside."

I yell and before I can turn back around James quickly slips from my hand and I quickly grab him by his shoulder slamming him back into the dresser so hard the dresser places a dent in the wall. I could hear Seth feet storming up the steps as he shouted for Isabella to stay out in the hall. Just as I saw James fist fly my way, I quickly dodged it and kneed the son of a bitch in his stomach and punched him in his jaw. He had no idea how ling I've wanted to do that. Seth stormed into the room and told me to move. He quickly grabbed James pinning him against the wall with his large arm.

"Edward what the hell is going on up there?"

I hear Isabella yell from down stairs, "Isabella please just stay down there, and call the police!" I hell back and James tries to move again and Seth lifts him up with both hands and slams him into the wall.

"Move again and you will be a part of this wall."

Seth warns him and I look at James fighting with the urge to kill the son of a bitch. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask him and he says nothing so Seth slams his head into the wall.

"Answer the question."

Seth tells him, "I came to see Bella!" he yelled out and I walk over and stood in front of him. "She doesn't want to fucking see you? Why don't you just do yourself a favor and leave her the hell alone." I reply and he actually growled at me like some damn animal when he says.

"Because she's MINE, she always will be!"

Before I could reply I hear Isabella say, "I am not yours James, and I never will be again." I turn around and look at her.

"Isabella I told you to stay downstairs."

"Since when have I ever done as you tell me to?"

She replies and I shake my head knowing that she had a point. The only time she every even came close to following orders was while we were making love. I look back at James,

"Leave my wife alone or it will the last damn thing you do."

"She's not your wife!"

He yelled and Isabella walked further into the room. "I am his wife James, god for once can you just leave me the hell alone." Isabella tells him and I walk over to her and cup her face in my hand.

"Did you call the police?"

"Yes."

She answers and I see her look over at James who was glaring at us now. "Seth, take his ass down stairs and wait for the police." I tell him and he nods his head and places James arms over his head and pushes him out the room.

"You still love me Bella you know you do…"

"…I hate you James."

Isabella tells him as Seth pushes him and slams James face into the door frame when he says James, "Don't speak to her again." Once they are out of the room Isabella places her head against my chest.

"Can we run away to an island…"

"I own one up by Rio."

I reply and she looks up at me, "What?" she asked and I laugh and explain that the Masen's have land, an island up in Rio. She shakes her head and says that we have entirely too much money. I look over at the mirror and am able to make out the message that was obviously left for Isabella.

_**Leave him alone, or you will be found on the floor of Lake Michigan.**_

_**His one and only true Love**_

_**Maria**_

My nose flared at the little message. If I got my hands on Maria she was dead. "God I'm so tired of this shit." Isabella says and I look down at her needing her to elaborate. She was looking at the mirror and I hoped this didn't scare her off. She had to know I wouldn't let anything happen to her. She had to know I would die for her, kill for her.

"Isabella I won't let her get anywhere near you…"

"…I know that. I'm just tired of it. I want her to find me so we can end this now, I'm not afraid of her."

Isabella says and I cup her face in my hands, I go to tell her I know she wasn't when Seth yells upstairs that the police are here. I kiss her forehead and take her hand as we head downstairs. Seth is handing James over to the police and everything else moved so fast I hardly had time to react. James pulled the officer gun from his hip then yelled,

"If you're not mine you're no one's!"

And he aimed it at us, Isabella screamed as the shot rang out. I quickly went to shield her and I thought I didn't get to her in time when I watched her fall hitting her head hard on the step. I could hear Seth and the officer fighting James to the ground but I was focused on Isabella.

"Isabella baby look at me…"

I say as fear starts to set in that she may have been shot. I began to check her for any signs of blood and was thankful when I didn't see any. Her eyes were still closed and she was still out of it though and he scared the fuck out of me that he was seriously hurt.

"Edward is she hit?"

Seth asked me and I cup Isabella's face as she starts to open her eyes. "No, get that son of a bitch out of here before I kill him!" I yell and Isabella tries to sit up and I stop her.

"I'm fine I just hit my head."

"Isabella you were out for a few seconds."

"I'm fine."

She argues but I'm not taking chances. "Seth get the car we're going to take Isabella to the hospital." I reply and Isabella tries to sit up again and I can tell it made her dizzy

"Edward I'm fine."

"Then humor me and go to the hospital."

I say helping her up slowly. We leave out of her loft and I lock the door behind me not that I planned on Isabella coming back here for anything. I was going to higher movers and have Heidi or Alice buy her, whatever else she would need for home or work. When we get outside we see the police stuffing James into the back of the cruiser and he shouts out that it wasn't over between him and Isabella until death did them part. If he said one more word to her I was going to make that happen for him.

I quickly get Isabella into the car and pull out my phone to call my father. "Hello son." He said sounding as if I had woke him up.

"Hey dad, I have to take Isabella to the hospital…"

"…No you don't I'm fine."

She yells and I see Seth shaking his head from the driver seat. "Is she alright?" My father asked sounding more alert now and I tell him what just happened. Then explain that I was taking her to General Hospital and didn't have the patience to wait to see someone.

"I'll call my colleague Dr. Warner. He doesn't usually see none critical E.R patients since he's chief of Staff but he owes me a favor."

Carlisle says and I thank him. "Edward this is a waste of time." She says while rubbing her head. "Does your head hurt?" I ask her and she inhales a deep breath.

"It's just a headache."

"Isabella you hit your head pretty hard…"

I inform her and she looks at me and says nothing. When we arrive to the hospital I quickly tell the nurse I'm here to see Dr. Warner and she instructs me to what room to take Isabella too. We sit in the room all of five minutes when the doctor enters.

"Edward good to finally meet you…"

He says holding out his hand to shake mine. I quickly shake his hand and he looks at Isabella. "And you must be the beautiful daughter in law. Carlisle said you hit your head pretty hard." He says pulling out one of those little flash lights and checking her eyes. He says everything appears to look alright but he would be more comfortable with her getting a MRI. Isabella wasn't happy about it but I told her she could be mad at me later.

"Mrs. Cullen do you have any medication allergies?"

"None that I know of, but I'm allergic to shell fish."

"Alright. I would also like to administer what is hospital protocol a blood and urine test before I write you any pain killer prescriptions. The test are just to assure you are not on any other drugs, have any disease that could have a negative effect to any medication and that you are not pregnant."

Isabella looked at me, and I knew she thought I was behind this. "cheri I had nothing to do with this." I assure her and she turns and looks at the doctor.

"I've never taken drugs in my life other then Tylenol and Aleve. I have no diseases get tested regularly and I'm not pregnant, I can't have children."

"Isabella…"

"Edward not here please…"

She said obviously already knowing that I was about to correct her. I hated how she let all of this eat her alive. I loved her no matter what, but the idea that when it came to her never being able to have children being the one part of herself she hated, killed me.

"Well it's just procedure Mrs. Cullen."

Dr. Warner informed her and she nodded her head. "I understand." She replied. He ordered the test and we waited patiently for him to return. It was quiet in the room and Isabella looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"Cheri you can't sleep yet. Dr. Warner said he doesn't want you to sleep until he has you MRI results."

I remind her looking down into her face and she moans that she's sleepy and me and Dr. Warner were being big stupid heads. Apparently my wife became a two year old when she was extremely tired. It was cute. I kept Isabella awake by telling her to tell me a story. Most of it was slurred but she was awake. It was so damn nerve wrecking waiting in that damn hospital room all that time. By the time Dr. Warner came back in I was ready to sleep.

"I have your results, Mrs. Cullen. Your MRI came back negative for any serious injury, just a mild concussion. I've written you a prescription for pain killers."

He says and Isabella nods her head as it rest against my shoulder. "…also a prescription for prenatal vitamins." He continues and Isabella and I both look at him as if we were hearing shit.

"What? I took a home pregnancy test this morning and it said I was negative."

Isabella says and I look at her and she shakes her head. "I didn't want to tell you, and see that sad look on your face like the other night. I couldn't hurt you like that again." She says and shakes her head as she looks away from me.

"When I saw that negative again it made me sick to my stomach and I couldn't stop vomiting."

She says and I lift her face to look at me and I place a kiss on her lips. "Chéri I was only concerned about you hurting, I love you no matter what." I inform her and she nods her head, "I love you too." She replies and we both look back at Dr. Warner. He smiled at us as he sits down.

"That was morning sickness and you being upset just gave you a harsher case. You're urine test came back negative due to low HCG in your urine. But your blood test was positive, you are pregnant Mrs. Cullen."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so no lemon this chapter, but come on Bella is pregnant that has to be just as satisfying right?<strong>

**What do you have to say about James? Benjamin? **:'-( Hannah's dead, poor girl.****

**I will make up the missing lemon next chapter.**

**Now pretty pretty please press the button and leave me some review love!**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	32. Nothing Short of a Miracle

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nothing Short of a Miracle<em>**

**_Bella POV_**

Dr. Warner continued talking but I wasn't listening. I knew Edward would tell me what he said later. I was pregnant, the mood swings, the tearing up, the big appetite, the vomiting was all from my pregnancy. _My pregnancy_. God saying it in my head gave me chills.

"I will give you enough for the week but you have to get the prescription filled before you run out."

I hear him say and I don't know what he's talking about but I hear Edward say, "I'll have it in to the pharmacy in the morning." I place my hand on my stomach and the tears sting my eyes. All this time, all those years I spent thinking this would never happen, that I would never be able to say...

"I'm pregnant."

I whisper and I knew Edward heard me because he kisses my temple. I don't know how we made it home I was in daze the whole way. I was pregnant, we were going to have a baby, I was going to have not just anyone's baby, but Edward's baby. A huge smile would spread across my lips every time I thought about it and I would feel Edward's lips on my temple. Seth pulled into the garage and we went into the building through the back way. It was late and I was extremely tired.

Once we were home I headed to our bedroom and began to remove my earrings. I hadn't said much since we left the hospital but I knew the smile on my face was evident of my joy. I was worried if I said it out loud it wouldn't be real. I felt Edward behind me without having to turn around. His arms slid around my waist and he pressed his front into my back.

"How are you feeling?"

He asked his lips against my ear. "Like I'm going to wake up from a dream." I replied and I felt his lips curl up into a smile against my cheek.

"No dream chéri, this…"

He said placing both his hands on my flat stomach. "…Is our reality." I continue and slowly turn in his arms and slide my arms up and around his neck.

"It's not too soon?"

"Would you be mad if I said it wasn't soon enough…"

He replied with my favorite smile and I laughed tucking my face into the crook of his neck. We held each other as we rocked back and forth to the melody he hummed.

"Come on let's get you to bed."

Edward says as we stop rocking. He turns me around and lowers the zipper on my dress. "Does your head still hurt?" he asked me and I shake my head no. He slowly peels my dress off of me and it pools at my feet. He places a kiss on my neck and wraps his arms around my waist yet again.

"I couldn't keep my hands off of you before, now it is guaranteed impossible."

He says against my ear and I giggle and stop when he presses his beautifully endowed manhood into me. "I want you all the time Isabella, but right now I need you." He says and then he places wet kisses on my neck and shoulders.

"Put me to bed Edward…"

I moan as he lightly sucks on my neck and I knew he would understand what I was telling him to do. He quickly picked me up cradling me in his arms. I looked up at him and his lips quickly came crashing down to mine. He kissed me soundly and passionately as he walked us to our bed. When he slowly lowered me to the bed, I saw his love for me rest deep in his eyes. I still didn't understand how this man loved me so much, but I knew I would never do anything to make him regret doing so. He hovered over me, with both his arms trapping me under him. I smile up at him seductively then stuck my tongue out and began to lick my lips. He dipped his head taking my tongue into his mouth and I moaned as he sucked on it gently. When he moved to my neck allowing me to catch my breath I pushed my fingers into his hair.

"Tell me a bed time story."

I say and he chuckles against my neck. "A naughty one or a sweet one?" He asked and it was my turn to laugh.

"Both, I'm feeling greedy."

I answer and his face lifts up from my neck and he looks at me. His eyes were blazing with lust. I pushed myself up on my elbows and place opened mouth kisses on his lips. I darted my tongue out at the corner of his mouth and he groaned.

"Come on baby…tell me a bed time story."

I whisper softly against his lips and he takes my mouth hungrily causing me to lose balance on my elbow and fall back on to the bed. Cupping my face he devours my mouth, nibbling, pulling and sucking on my bottom lip. He pressed his erection into my center and I whimpered wanting him to be inside of me more than anything.

"Forget the story; I need you inside of me now Edward…"

I moan out against his mouth and he smiles against my lips. "No, I think want to tell you a story." He says pressing into me some more and I moan a little louder this time.

"Not too long ago this man known as Assward…"

He stared still placing kisses on my lips, jaw and neck. I giggled and he groaned pressing his erection into me again. "…met this gorgeous woman, we'll call her chéri." He continues and now his fingers are ghosting up the side of my body.

"He knew he wanted her from the moment he saw her, but she was out of his league."

He says and I snort "Oh please." I say making him laugh, "Believe me love you are…now shh no more interruptions." He says massaging my scalp and I moan nodding my head.

"The first thing he noticed about her was her beautiful eyes, which made him motionless."

Edward tells me as he places a kiss on both my eye lids. "Then it was her beautiful smile, and those lips." He says and kisses my lips next. He continued describing each part of my body that intrigued him placing kisses as he went.

"He also loves her blush…"

He says then I feel his hand between my legs and I gasp out in pleasure. I feel my cheeks heat and he was grinning my favorite smile as he looked at me.

"Yes, that blush…"

He says running his thumb over my cheek. "He didn't like the control she had over him at first, but he soon gave in knowing that this goddess owned him." He says with his lips ghosting over the tops of my breast.

"So he made it his mission to win her and make her his…she didn't come quietly. She has a rather smart mouth and an opinion for everything."

He said and I slapped his shoulder making him laugh into my breast. He grinned up at me, "But it only made him love her more. When he finally won the heart of his beloved he promised to love her forever." He says placing a kiss on my stomach; his eyes were more intense when he did this.

"She was everything he could have wished for and everything he didn't think to ask for."

He continued still looking up at me as he slowly began to peel my underwear off of me. I lifted my hips from the bed and he expertly removed them tossing them to the floor. He parted my legs and ran his hands up my inner thighs slowly.

"He can never get enough of her, the way she smells…"

He says with his nose now where his hands just were on my thighs. "…the way she tastes…" he says and then he flicks his tongue out against my tiny bud and I gripped the sheets as I moaned out his name.

"…mmm and the way she moans his name."

He says and I can feel his lips against my vertical ones and I was seconds from begging. "He was addicted to her, thirsted and hungered for her daily." He continues then he sucks my clit into his mouth and I whimper.

"Fuck…"

He growled against me, and that was exactly what I wanted him to do to me, so badly. He gripped my thighs as his tongue swirled around my tightly aroused clit. I felt his thick tongue enter me and I gasped out as his tongue did what his cock had done many times. _Fucked me senseless_. He slid his tongue up and down over my slit, sucking my clit into his mouth and swirling it around his tongue. It didn't take long at all for me to come in a roar of passion holding his face between my legs. He moaned as he took me in and my heart was racing as I felt my body squirt out my release. He sits up and smiles at me licking his lips.

"No one else filled his hunger like she did…"

He says and I knew he was going to continue the 'bed time story' and torture me. He stands up from the bed slowly and finally began to take off his clothes. I watched him closely as he revealed his glorious body to me. I wanted to tear his clothes off but this was much sexier watching him undress for me.

"Assward married chéri and it was the happiest day of his life. He swore on everything he had that he would make her happy."

"He does."

I reply wanting him to know that he made me very happy despite how crazy the last two weeks of our lives had been. Once he's in only his boxer briefs with the most mouth watering bulge, I sat up and removed the bra I still had on. I tossed it to the floor never taking my eyes off of him.

"Can I finish the story?"

I ask him and he grins at me, "Of course." He answers and I wave my finger for him to come to me. I rise up on my knees in front of him.

"He made her feel wanted, loved, and desired. She worshiped everything about him. From his brilliant mind, kind, gentle heart and his rock hard cock."

I said with a smile on my face as I wrapped my hand around his bulging dick. His nostrils flared and he tossed his head back.

"Isabella this about you…"

"…and I want this."

I replied and pushed his briefs over his hips and down his legs as his beautiful cock spring free. I lick my lips and wonder if he notices the drool at the corner of my mouth as I took him all in. I slowly bring my mouth down to his awaiting member and place a kiss on the head. I hear him growl but I wanted more, so I stick my tongue out and lick at the sweet and salty liquid resting there. This time he curses under his breath. I swirl my tongue around his cock and suck on it gently, he bucks his hips and I smile. I nibble on the head and his fingers enter my hair.

When I inhale him completely relaxing my throat to take him all in, a roar erupts from his chest. Sucking my jaws in I slowly give him the pleasure he so rightfully deserved. I sucked him faster and faster and he bucked his hips into me. I hum and he fists my hair, "Ugh fuck Isabella…." He growls and I smile on the inside as I then reach for his balls and massage them gently. Pumping him, sucking him I did this until I felt his hot release hit the back of my throat. His groan was loud almost louder than my own as I swallowed the very nectar of him. I pull him from my mouth with a pop and lick the rest of his release from the tip as I look up at him and he watches me.

"Lay down."

He orders and I quickly comply loving when bossy Edward came out to play in the bedroom. "Do you trust me Isabella?" He asked me in the deepest voice I ever heard him use.

"Yes, with my life."

I answer feeling breathless just from the way he was looking at me. He bends over and picks up something from the floor. I notice it's his tie when he walks over to me.

"Give me your wrist."

He tells me and I comply and watch as he ties my wrist together. "I want to make you come until you can't move, but your hands must stay above your head understood." He says and I nod my head not trusting my voice.

"Open up for me chéri."

He tells me running his hand down over my thigh and I slowly open my legs as told. "You are giving me the second greatest gift you could ever give me and for that I want to worship your body the way you deserve Isabella." He tells me and I inhale a deep breath.

"What is the first greatest gift?"

I ask him confused seeing that I thought he would consider me having his child the greatest gift I could give him. He smiles and leans over me our lips almost touching. "You. Without you there is no way I could have the second gift." he answers simply then places a kiss on my lips as I feel his hand cup my breast. He massages them, softly playing with my nipple between his fingers. He releases my lips and takes my nipple into his mouth and I moan.

He bits gently on my nipple and I whimper. Skillfully he sucks on my breast as if feeding his own hunger and I had to rub my legs together for the friction I needed there. He was driving me crazy. My tit popped from his mouth and he said.

"Keep your legs open Isabella…"

I open my legs back up needing him to touch me there. "Edward please…" I beg and he kisses my neck a just as I feel his hand on my clit.

"Mmm."

I moan unable to say anything else as he plucked and pulled at my clit with his fingers. He continued to kiss and suck on my pulse point and I knew he would probably leave a mark but I didn't care. His thumb made small, tight, fast circles over my clit and I came fast as my release leaked down my slit. He dipped his finger into me and then brought it to his lips.

"So far two tonight…"

He says with a grin and then he dips his finger into me again and curls it. "Let's begin on number three." He tells me and I lift my hips as I feel another finger enter me. He pumps slowly, curling his fingers and pressing them against my spot.

"Edward…"

"Don't fight them chéri, just let go…"

He coaxes as his fingers worked havoc on my body. I was so close already, my breathing fast my chest heaving.

In

Out

His fingers slid,

Curling,

Pressing

And my hips buck up for more. My walls contract and his mouth his on mine as I cry out louder than last time. My release hard and rapping me of my breath.

"I think you soaked the bed that time…"

Edward says against my lips but I can't speak. He lowers between my legs and I can see him looking at me with so much heat in his eyes it was setting me on fire.

"Fuck Isabella you're glistening baby..."

He said and he actually licked his lips. "Hmm I can't let the bed have all of it." He said and then he disappeared between my legs for the second time tonight. His tongue licked up my slits and I wanted so badly to move my hands in his hair but I couldn't. He ate from me like a hungry man at a buffet and I was moaning louder and louder as his tongue once again fucked me into oblivion. I didn't think I could take another release so soon but he held my hips in place and French kissed the hell out of my sex.

"Fucking hell Edward…baby… I-I…oh GOD!"

I moaned out loudly as I came for the fourth time and this time my body heated and I knew my skin was flushed everywhere. Edward's fingers dug into my hips as he consumed me as if trying to be sure he didn't miss a drop.

As I began to come down slowly he stood up at the foot of the bed and I swore his dick was the hardest I've ever seen it. It had to hurt as I saw the veins pulsing and the delicious pre cum protruding. I licked my lips and he shook his head obviously knowing what I wanted. He hovered over me using his knee to spread my legs some more.

"Do you still want me to put you to bed Isabella?"

He asked me and felt him moving his cock over my moist folds and hard clit. "Yes." I moan and he enters the head of his cock but goes no further.

"Do you want me to tuck you in or knock you out?"

He asked and I understood his question loud and clear. Tucking me in would have been soft, gentle and slow. Knocking me out would be hard, fast, heart pounding fucking. "Fuck me Edward." I tell him and he slams into me and my breath escapes me. He slides out slowly then slams back into me harder and I bit down hard on my lip. He does it again, faster this time and I moan loudly unable to hold it in.

Faster

Harder

He fucked me, holding my hip as he worked my body as I asked him to. He brought his forehead down to mine and I could feel his breath on my face. He filled me, completed me as he pounded into me over and over again. I wanted to hold him, and claw at his back as he filled me balls deep. I was close again already and it was heavy. My walls contracted around him and he growled then took my mouth as he sped up slamming into me. I came so hard, shutting my eyes so tight I saw stars, my back arched up from the bed and I swore my toes actually curled.

"Shit Isabella…"

Edward moaned as he stilled his strokes inside of me. I knew he hadn't come with me because I could still feel him hard inside of me. I could tell by his breathing that he was fighting back his release. When my orgasm started to subside he started his deathly strokes inside of me again. I was sensitive everywhere and he knew it. I swore if I came again I was sure to die. He hitched my legs up around his waist and placed a hand over my tied wrist and stroked me. It felt so good as he filled me repeatedly. I surrendered everything I was to him. When his hand ghosted over my clit flicking it, I came again instantly with so much force tears stung my eyes. I didn't know what he was doing to me but he controlled every part of my body right now.

"Turn around and get on all fours."

He told me and I swore I didn't even think I could move. He most have got what I was thinking and with a devious grin on his face he helped me roll over on to my stomach. He coached me onto my knees and my elbows placing kisses on my spine.

"Am I still knocking you out chéri, or do you want to be tucked in?"

He asked into my ear as he leaned over me. I bit my lip as I thought about his question. "Knock me out…" I answered and he slammed into me, it hurt so good as I moaned tossing my head back. His hand came up around my neck as he pounded into me.

"Mm shit baby don't stop…"

I moan feeling him hit a different spot then before. His cock pressed against it over and over again and I couldn't resist throwing my ass back for him to slam into me harder. He felt so good inside of me; I swore there was no better feeling.

Harder

Harder

Harder

Fuck I was going to come again. This one was knotting in my gut, and stinging me in my center. For Christ sakes I wasn't going to be able to hold myself up when I came. My legs and arms had already started to shake. Our skin slapped together as he banged into me. The sweat from our bodies mixed as he pressed his front into my back.

"So close…"

I moan and he groans rocking faster.

"Yes…oh god yes…"

I practically scream and he pushes into me, "Ugh I'm going to fucking come Isabella, come for me baby." He growls into my ear and he swivels, then slams into me repeatedly. No longer able to contain myself, I come so hard my body convulses around him, tears drop from my eyes and I knew I had to have drowned his cock in my release.

"Awww I love you Isabella…"

He moans as I feel him pulse inside of me. My walls hold him, milk him and take everything he has to give. My body shudders and I can't hold myself up as I fall flat on my stomach weakened. He lays over me and I know he's trying not to put all his weight on me. I feel his heart beating against my back as we both breathe heavily. He pulls out of me slowly and I hate the emptiness I feel losing that connection. He removed the tie from my wrist and pulls me against him. My eyes are already closing for sleep.

"I love you my Assward."

I mumble with my head on his chest and he chuckles and I feel his fingers in my hair. "I love you cheri." I think I hear him reply but I'm not certain because sleep was already engulfing me. Edward had knocked me out and put me to bed and I loved every minute of it.

**_Maria POV_**

I sat in front of that damn television and watched each news channel and they all said the same thing. Benjamin was locked up and looking at 20 to life. This couldn't have been happening, with him gone and the little bitch Emily all of a sudden has a do right by my brother oath I had no way to get in with Edward. I couldn't black mail him because he no longer cared. I knew that he stopped caring when the first came and I didn't receive the check I had been receiving all this time.

I would soon be broke and with no connection to Edward. She couldn't win, I wouldn't let her. In time I would get rid of the little bitch and put things the way they were supposed to be.

**_Bella POV_**

The next day Edward was gentle with me as if I was going to break. We had been out most of the day house hunting with our realtor Madison Stewart. If I said I was thirsty a bottle of water was placed in my hand, hungry? He had some type of snack to offer me. I felt sorry for Seth because Edward was making him carry all of this. If I stumbled on a curbed, Edward cursed as if he could kick the curbs ass. If I yawned he told Madison we were done for the day and I had to tell him that I was fine.

We were at our fourth house of the day and so far I loved it. It was in a gated community which was what made me fall in love with it. Edward was holding my arm as if I could fall over and eventually I got annoyed and pinned him up against the wall. Seth smirked and continued up the hall behind Madison telling her to gives us a few minutes.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Nothing do your legs hurt, your back? Do you need to get off your feet?"

He says and I groan, "I'm fine Edward." I tell him he looks at me as if unsure if I was telling him the truth.

"Edward you're acting like I'm already nine months, relax."

"I know but last night I was rough with you and…"

"…Is that what this is about? Edward baby I am fine, honestly I am more than fine."

I tell him cupping his face in my hand. "Last night was amazing, trust me." I tell him and he runs his fingers through his hair.

"It's just last night…knowing that you are carrying our child…I just…fuck. Isabella I couldn't stop myself."

He says and I can tell he must have been really beating his self up over this. "Edward, do you hear me complaining? If I remember correctly I told you to fuck me." I say and his gives me my favorite smile which then vanishes.

"I should have been careful I mean what if I…"

I placed my finger over his lips. "I'm fine and I am more than certain our child is fine. Though I don't think he liked those eggs I ate this morning." I reply and he smiles at me.

"He?"

"I'm hoping for a little boy to be just like his daddy."

I inform him and he lowers his head placing his forehead on mine. "You mean the world to me chéri." He says and smile wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You mean the universe to me my Assward."

I reply and he laughs placing a kiss on the top of my head. We finish touring the house and I was amazed at how large it was. There were five bedrooms, three and a half baths, a pool out back, two door garages, a rec room, a study Edward could use as his office, a large kitchen I would love to cook in and the living room looked like it could fit the Masen and Cullen clan and then some. I looked up at Edward with both my hands on his chest.

"Can you see us here?"

"I see myself where you are…"

He answers and I roll my eyes, "Seriously baby, do you like the house?" I ask him and he laughs placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Yes, but there are bigger ones we could look at…"

"…do you not know me at all?"

I ask turning with my back to him as I look out the large wall window. There was a great view of the lake from where I stood and I knew I could see our bed here. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pointed out to the yard.

"I can see us sitting out there with our child feeding from his beautiful mother while I bask in the miracle it is that I have either of you."

He whispers into my ear and I turn around and kiss him hard on his mouth. So problem solved we were getting this house and I didn't have to worry about fucking paparazzi being outside my window. After Edward let Madison know that we wanted this house and he made an offer on it we left. As we drove in the car, I played with my phone fighting the urge to call my parents.

"Call them Isabella…"

Edward said as if he could hear my thoughts, "What?" I ask looking up at him and he pushes hair out of my face.

"Call them chéri."

He repeats and I inhale a deep breath. "But what if…" he shakes his head stopping me mid thought, as if he could hear my thoughts. "Don't think like that, we will have a very healthy baby by the beginning of next year and you will be the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world." He tells me and I nod my head and call my parents. I chew on my lip as the phone rings.

"Bella-rina how are you baby girl?"

My father said answering the phone. "I'm good dad, is mom there?" I ask and Edward takes my hand into his.

"You don't want to talk to your old man?"

"Of course, but I have to tell you and mom something and I want to do it with the two of you on the phone."

I tell him and he shouts out for my mother to pick up the other phone. "Hey baby, is everything alright?" She asked and I inhale a deep breath.

"Mom…Dad- I'm pregnant."

I say and the line is quiet then I hear shouting from my mother and cheering from my father. I pull the phone from my ear and put them on speaker so that Edward can hear them. He grins as we continue to listen to my parents.

"Oh my god, Charlie we have to fly out to Chicago."

My mother says and I groan at the thought of having them in the city with us. "Bella-rina I'm so happy for you, is Edward with you?" He asked me and I look up at Edward.

"I'm here Charlie."

"Boy I never thought I'd say this to you about my own daughter but good shooting."

Charlie said and Edward laughed while I slapped my hands over my face. We talked to my parents for a little while longer and I assured them that we would call when I found out how far along I was and the due date. I had already made an appointment with my doctor and was to see her on Tuesday. Since we were close to Esme and Carlisle we stopped by their house to give them the news and once again we were surrounded by screaming and cheering. Esme hugged me telling me she knew it all along.

~~~~~~~~~~RTI~~~~~~~~~

When Tuesday finally arrived I was a nervous fucking wreck and Edward was no better. We sat in the waiting room and I held his hand in mine as I waited to be called. Like anywhere we went people recognized Edward and he spoke to them all politely despite the fact that he was cursing when they walked away. I swore sitting there for a half an hour I heard more business pitched ideas for one life time.

"Mrs. Cullen."

The nurse called and Edward and I quickly went back to the room. She instructed me to remove my clothing and put on the gown. I did as she asked and Edward helped me on to the table. When my doctor came into the room she smiled at me.

"Bella I have to say I am happy to see the reason for this check up."

She says then she smiles at Edward, "Dr. Ko this is my husband Edward." I introduce and they both shake hands. She sits down on the stool at my feet and I see her looking at my chart.

"So it shows here that you have a low HCG, now I have to be honest and tell you that in some cases when a woman as a low HCG it's because the egg implanted somewhere other than the uterus such as the fallopian tubes."

She says and I inhale a deep breath and Edward holds my hand. "So what I'm going to do is do a pelvic exam first and you tell me if you feel any pain alright?" She says and I nod my head. She starts the exam and she was happy when I said I felt no pain.

"That's a good sign, I'm going to do a vaginal sonogram to determine gestational age thus determining the due date."

She explains and I simply nod my head yes again. I chew on my lip as Edward leans into me and whisper in my ear that he loves me. The test was uncomfortable but once it's over she's smiling. She removes her gloves and goes over to my chart and looks at something.

"Isn't this something…"

She says and I look at Edward concerned, "What?" we both ask and she turns around and looks at me. "You are a little over eight weeks pregnant, by my calculation it would place it just before or around the time I changed your birth control." She says and I smile my blush heating my cheeks and Edward is wearing a smile mirroring my own.

"I knew we made a baby in London."

He says and I shake my head unable to remove the smile plastered on my face. Dr. Ko continues to explain that she would want me to take it easy because since I did have a low HCG rating I needed to avoid stress. Next she told us that the baby's due date was estimated at April 16th and that I was to come back to see her in four weeks.

When we made it back home I took a nap while Edward said he had some calls to make. I simply nodded my head and went to our room for some much needed sleep.

Have you ever had a feeling that someone was watching you, I mean like sitting right over you. I did and when I opened my eyes it was confirmed. Rosalie, Angela, Bree, and Alice all sat on the side of the bed looking at me as if I had something on my face.

"Hi mommy."

Rose says and I groan knowing my husband couldn't keep his damn mouth shut until I woke up from my nap. I groaned sitting up in the bed and Angela burst into tears wrapping her arms around me. She just kept saying how happy she was for me and that she knew it would happen because no one deserved it more. Before I knew it we were all crying like blubbering idiots.

"Ladies I said not to upset my wife…"

"They didn't upset me…"

I tell him wiping at my tears and he smiled at me. "Did you have a good nap?" He asked me and I nodded my head just as my stomach growled.

"Oh she's hungry!"

Angela said jumping up from the bed and then they all actually argued over who was going to make me something to eat as they rushed out of the bedroom.

"You realize not one of them asked me what I wanted."

I say and Edward laughs sitting down on my side of the bed and kissed my lips. I could smell the cigar on his lips and I groan.

"Sorry celebrating with the guys."

He says and I roll my eyes, "Jeez is there anyone left you haven't told?" I tease and he laughs kissing my forehead.

"I could go outside and tell the press so the entire world will know."

"And I will castrate you."

I joke and he places his hands over his cock and I giggle. "Thank you." I say and he looks at me confused. "For what?" He asked and I took his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"For him or her."

* * *

><p><strong>God I want Edward to put me to bed!<strong>

**What do you have to say about the chapter? And Yay she's pregnant!**

**Oh and this lovely story is nominated for fic of the week on the lemonade stand so please please go vote the link is available on my FB page!**

**Now pretty pretty please press the button and leave me some review love!**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	33. Moving Forward

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moving Forward<strong>_

_**Edward POV**_

Four days that was how long I've been away from my pregnant wife, who was now four months pregnant. It had been two months since we found out about her pregnancy, two months since the shooting, two months since Benjamin first got locked up and two months since we buried Hannah. The past two months went by quickly with us both returning to work and as much as I hated it there were times I had to leave her here in Chicago. I had to go and handle business and get Masen Corp back on track. I figured if I did the traveling early I wouldn't have to once she was further along.

I had just arrived back in Chicago and I needed to see her. I knew that she had already left for the station so I told Emmett to head there first before heading back to the office. When we pulled up outside the station I told Emmett to wait out here and that I would be back in a few. He snorted and told me sure I would be. I quickly headed into the building passing past the damn paparazzi. You would have thought they would have gotten board with Isabella and me by now, but no chance. I headed right up to the station floor and when I passed through the glass doors I ran into Carlos.

"Hey, Edward surprise seeing you here. I thought you were out of town."

He says with an irritated tone in his voice. See Isabella didn't see but I saw it very clearly He had still had a thing for my wife. I wasn't stupid and he wasn't fucking fooling me either. I tried to deal because I trusted Isabella I knew that nothing would happen but he was always testing me.

"I just came back, I wanted to see MY wife."

I replied not in the mood for conversation. "Bella will be happy to see you." He says and I feel like there is something else he wants to say to me but before I can ask him, Rosalie spotted me heading over to us. Carlos walked away just as Rosalie approached me.

"Hey Eddie, good to see your home."

She said and I groaned at the name she started calling me along with everyone else. "Hey Rosie…"I reply back knowing she didn't like that name and she smiled at me.

"You have perfect timing as usual. I don't think Alice started on Bella's make up yet."

She said taking my arm as we headed up the hall to Isabella's dressing room. "Em's outside." I tell her and she shrugs her shoulders. Isabella and I wasn't sure just what was going on between the two of them but we could tell something was wrong. Rose opens Isabella's door and I see Alice trying to zip the back of the dress Isabella was wearing.

"Alice it's not going to fit."

Isabella says with a pout on her beautiful lips. "Yeah I think you're right, I'm sorry Bella." Alice says and Isabella shakes her head as she begins to slide the dress off her shoulders. I clear my throat and they both look up at where Rose and I stood at the door. A radiant smile spread across Isabella's lips and I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Hello Mr. Cullen."

"Hello Mrs. Cullen."

I reply and I hear Rose say that she'll leave us alone. When Alice walked past me she whispered, "Try not to leave a hicky this time, they are not as easy as you think to cover with makeup." And I smirk at her as she leaves the room. Isabella slowly peels out of the dress and I step into the room and close the door behind me. I swallow hard as I see the small bump of her stomach. It was only visible if you knew to look for it, or if she wore tight fitting clothes. I hadn't moved from my spot in front of the door as I watched her grab a hanger and put the dress she had just taken off on it.

"Are you just going to watch me?"

She asked me with a devilish grin on her face. "I'm waiting for my wife to come and greet me properly." I reply and she slowly walks over to me. I hated the camisole she was wearing manly because it was meant to help hide her bulge while she was on the air. It wasn't hiding much and soon Isabella wouldn't be able to hide it at all. I wanted the world to know she was carrying my child but she wanted to keep it hidden for as long as we could before the press got wind. Once in front of me, she placed her hands on my chest and rose up on toes for a kiss. I lowered my head pressing my lips to hers. She moaned once I did this and I held her to me.

"I missed you chéri."

"I missed you too."

She says against my lips. I sucked her lower lip into my mouth and she pressed her body into mine. I placed my hand against her stomach and she smiled against my lips.

"Are you still having morning sickness?"

I asked her as I lifted my lips from hers. "I didn't have any all week." She replied and I nodded my head brushing her hair back behind her ear. Pregnancy absolutely agreed with Isabella she was more radiant the ever.

"Did you just get back?"

"Yes, I needed to see you before I headed to the office."

I informed her and she grinned, "I'm happy you did, brighten my morning." She says and I cup her face worried someone had upset her already and the day had hardly started yet. I couldn't help thinking it was Alistair because I knew he had been giving her trouble about discussing the shooting and Benjamin's arrest on the show.

"Do you need me to handle it…?"

"No it was nothing like that; Alistair hasn't said a word to me all morning."

Isabella says and I know that has to do with the phone call I made to him yesterday after I talked to Isabella. "It's just I don't want to sound like I'm upset about the weight I'm gaining because I'm not. I'm overjoyed that our baby is growing inside of me, but I have been trying to find a dress that fits all morning and they won't button or zipper and I'm getting frustrated." She tells me and I cup her face running my thumb over her lips.

"You're beautiful chéri."

"You're supposed to say that, but thank you."

Came her reply and I laughed as she turned out of my arms.

"How was your flight?"

She asked me as she walked over to her closet, probably to grab another dress. I watched her creamy ass switch as she walked over to her closet and my cock came alive. Her long legs looked smooth and I couldn't help thinking about her wrapping them around my waist while I fucked her up against a wall or her legs draped over my shoulders as I ate from her. Or even spread eagle as I bend her over from behind, yes the opportunities were endless.

"Baby did you hear me?"

She asked looking over her shoulder at me. I couldn't talk my throat was dry so I slowly walked over to her trying to remind myself that she had to be on set in a little more than an hour. _Mmm that's enough time to get my wife off isn't it?_ I asked myself as I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. I place a kiss on her neck,

"Do you have any idea how tempting you look?"

I whispered against her ear, she shivered and I smiled. I pressed my cock into her and a gasp escaped her lips. "I want to make you come before you start the show. I want to feel you come in my mouth and on my cock before I leave this room Isabella." I whisper into her ear and she moaned. _Ah my gorgeous wife wanted it too._

"I only have an hour before I have to be on set and I…"

"I'll make it quick and hot cheri…don't you feel how badly I want you…need you?"

I asked pressing my body harder into her. She placed her hands on the side of the closet and I smiled as I slowly peeled the little boy shorts she was wearing down her legs. I bit back a groan as her scent hits my nose, she smelled fucking delectable. I kneel behind her and run my hands up her thighs. I then slid my fingers between her wet slit and she moans.

"Edward you're driving me crazy."

She says and I smile as I lean forward and grip her creamy ass. Once I have a good view of her hot center I use my tongue to lap up the juices already starting to spill from her.

"Ahh fucking hell..."

She rasped out, yes the pregnancy has made my wife more vocal doing sex and I loved it. I insert my tongue into her and she tosses her hips back for more. I press my tongue flat against her enjoying her sweet taste on my tongue. Holding her thighs I tongue fuck Isabella as her moans fill the room. When I flick my tongue against her clit her hips buck back for more. I suck her lips and clit into my mouth and her moans increase. I needed her to come I needed to taste her on my tongue until her legs buckled under her. I continue to consume her coaxing each of those moans of my name to leave her lips. When she comes I moan as the sweet taste enters my mouth. I make certain to lick up her juices from her inner thighs.

I stand up and she quickly turns around to face me. I smile at the pleased look on her face. She goes right for my belt buckle and starts to undo it. I watch carefully as she then unbuttons my pants and slide her hand in past my boxers. When her soft hand wraps around my hard cock I bit back a moan.

"If I remember correctly you said you wanted me to come in your mouth and on your cock."

She whispers against my lips and I quickly pick her up and pin her up against the wall. "Take him out." I order and she does with a smile. She runs her thumb over the tip and I place my forehead against hers inhaling deeply.

"Now put him in."

She breaths out and I quickly push into her causing us both to moan. I feel her nails digging into the back of my neck and I look up into her face. "Hold on." I tell her and she smiles locking her ankles around my waist and her hands around my neck. I push up into her slowly, "Ahh" she moans softly against my ear. I feel her walls contract around me and I savor the feeling of being connected to her this way. Simply flesh to flesh was the only way I ever wanted to be with her. Her walls wrapped around me, claiming me and welcoming me and I swore my fucking body shuddered. I start to move slowly not wanting to hurt her. Thrusting into her repeatedly I cup her face as I take her lips.

"Edward harder…"

She moans and I push up into her harder this time and she claps down around me and I growl. I stroked her faster and faster as she continued to moan in my ear. I took her mouth and held her hips as I pounded deeper into her. Fuck she felt amazing around me. Whenever I was with her this way I felt more complete mind, body and soul. My strokes grew,

Faster

Longer

Harder

Urgent

I needed to feel her come around me more then I needed my next breath. Four days away from her was too damn many and I swore right then I would never be away from her that long again. Her hands fisted my hair and I slammed up into her causing her breath to hitch.

"I'm so close…"

She says and I feel her insides cling to me so tightly as if trying to imprint on my damn dick and it made me growl into her neck. I wasn't going to last much longer inside of her.

"Come with me Isabella."

I tell her and she moans nodding her head. I continue to fuck her until I feel my balls tighten and my cock starts to pulse. I feel her hot release and I can't stop the roar that erupts from my chest as we come together calling each other's names. I drop my head on her shoulder as I try to catch my breath. I could still feel Isabella's nails digging in my skin.

"My god I missed you."

She said just above a whisper and I laugh as I slowly pull out of her. I hate the empty feeling I have not being connected to her but I would correct that later tonight.

"Not nearly as much as I've missed you."

I tell her and she blushes shaking her head disagreeing. I kiss her lips one more time then lower her back to the floor. When her feet touch the floor I try not to laugh when I see that her legs buckle under her. She slaps my shoulder obviously noticing the smirk on my face.

"If we had more time I would be bending you over that stool."

I tell her fixing my pants and she giggles. I helped her put her boy shorts back on and she smiles at me as I kneeled before her. "You could have just waited until we were home, then we would have all night" She says and I give her my crooked grin when I shrug my shoulders.

"Four days without you felt like four weeks. Then watching you walk around in nothing but these damn underwear and camisole just heighten my desire."

I reply and she blushes as my hands slide up her legs. Once I am standing in front of her I place a kiss on her lips.

"Mmm you smell like me…"

"Good."

I reply sucking her lips into my mouth. There's a knock at the door followed by Alice's high pitched voice. "As much as I hate to break up your sweet reunion, Bella we only have twenty minutes to get you ready." I place a kiss on her neck and then point to a yellow dress in her closet.

"Try that one…"

I whisper in her ear and she slowly reaches for it as I place another kiss on her neck. "I want to mark you here but Alice told me not to because it would be hard to hide with make up so…" I trailed off lowering back to the floor.

"…I'll just do it here."

I reply as I pull her underwear down just past her hip. I then place an opened mouth kiss on her hip and suck lightly. Biting on her lip she watched me as I sucked her skin into my mouth. She moaned as she pushed her fingers into my hair. After I left my mark there I stood up and took the dress out of her other hand.

"I want you again; think Rose will be pissed if she has to get someone to replace you today?"

I asked and she laughed, "You are insatiable what am I going to do with you?" She asked brushing my hair back and I smile, "I'm sure we could think up a few things." She giggles and tells me to behave because we have to work. I help her into her dress then place a kiss on her stomach then another on her lips.

"I'll be home by six."

"Ok. I and the girls are going to finish up packing."

She tells me and I nod my head. We were moving into our new house tomorrow and had most of the place packed up thanks to everyone.

"No lifting just leave it and I'll get it when I come home."

"Edward…"

"Isabella"

I say back and she rolls her eyes at me, "Fine." She huffs out and I nod my head thankful that wasn't too much of a fight. I already felt like shit that she was packing up all of our things while I was away, although she continuously told me not to worry about it.

"The movers are schedule to arrive at five tomorrow morning."

I tell her and she groans, "You're letting them in and I'm sleeping." She replies and I laugh,

"Yes ma'am."

There's another knock at the door followed by Alice asking if it was alright for her to come in. I tell her to come on in and Isabella and I laugh as Alice peeks her head into the room with her eyes closed. I knew it was because last time she walked in on more then she bargained for. Though I would have much rather continued to smell like my wife I quickly used her bathroom to watch my face and hands. I kiss Isabella lips and tell her that I will see her later tonight.

When I make it back outside I ignore the smirk on Emmett's face, and his comment about him knowing I would be up there for an hour. We head back to the office and when I arrive Jessica is standing outside of my office.

"Jess good to see you."

I reply and she smiles at me, "You too Mr…I mean Edward." She says after I give her a pointed look. After everything that happened I told her not to bother with calling me Mr. Cullen anymore.

"Kayla can you get tech on the phone and let them know I want a presentation by one this afternoon."

I say to my new secretary and she nods her head. "Yes Mr. Cullen." Jessica tried coming back to work but I wouldn't let her. I assured that it wasn't because I didn't want her working for me, but that I had big plans for her. I wave for her to enter my office and she does with a smile. I walk behind my desk and take my seat while Jessica and Emmett sit across from me.

"So you wanted to see me?"

She says and I smile at her, "You know that I've been looking for Benjamin's replacement." I say and she nods her head at me.

"Do you need me to make some calls?"

"Yeah could you call this number for me?"

I ask then I began to recite a number and I try not to laugh at the look on her face when she realizes that was reciting her number.

"Jessica I was hoping you would take the VP job."

I tell her and she looks at me completely slack jawed, "Mr. Cullen I'm not qualified I mean I…" I shake my head at her causing her to stop talking. I noticed she went back to calling me Mr. Cullen and I wanted to laugh.

"It's true that you don't have the degree for it, but Jessica other then Emmett there is no one I know I could trust this company to. You know the ropes you know how to talk to our clients. I am willing to work with you while you get your degree if you are still willing to take the job."

"I-I wow I don't know what to say."

"Say yes because I really don't have anyone else lined up for it."

I tell her with a smile and she laughs and stands up, "Of course I'll take it." She says and I shake her hand. I let her know that I would have Kayla call her with all the other details and the contract. Things she already knew. I then tell her to go home and celebrate with Stanley and that she would be starting on Monday.

After she leaves the office I look at Emmett and think about what else I had planned. I had already hired Mac to take Royce's old job as the companies Executive. Now I just had to feel Jared's old position of head of security for Masen Corp.

"Emmett I've been thinking about something for a while now."

"Man I love you but I will not partake in a threesome with you and Bella."

He says and I pick up a sheet of paper and ball it up then throw it at his damn head. "In your fucking dreams, now shut up I'm being serious." I tell him and he nods his head.

"How would you like to be Masen Corps new head of security?"

I ask him and he looks at me as if to see if I was serious about this, "Me?" He asked and I grin nodding my head.

"Yeah you. Isabella and I were talking about me having to fill the positions and that I couldn't keep putting it off. She made a good point that I should just go with my gut and hire the people I knew without a doubt that I could trust."

I inform him and he looks a little shocked and I try not to laugh, "Wait what about you? Who will be on your detail?" He asked and this is what worried Isabella. She tried telling me she would be fine without Seth but I wasn't taking any chances. I knew I could trust Seth with my life and Isabella was my life.

"I'll hire someone."

"No, I'll hire someone. I want to scope him out, because if he slips I'll kill him."

Emmett said and I laugh, "So is that a yes to the job offer?" I ask him and he grins with them damn dimples Isabella loved seeing on his face. She would say that's how she knew he was really happy about something.

"Of course man, I would be honored."

He goes on to tell me that he wouldn't start his new job until he felt comfortable with his replacement. I turn the television on in the office to catch the rest of Isabella show. I had it put in when Isabella went back to work. I smile seeing the glowing look on her face as she discussed something about some book that had just been released. This was the segment of the show called Ladies corner. Needless to say it, was also the part Isabella hated because it was her segment with Lauren.

"So would you buy it Bella?"

"I don't need to; my sex life is very healthy."

Isabella answers her cheeks turning a dark crimson. I now notice that the book they are discussing today is _Fabulous Foreplay: The Sex Doctor's Guide to Teasing and Pleasing Your Lover by a Dr. Pam Spurr._ I smile no we didn't need that book because Isabella did a great job at both teasing and pleasing me already.

"Oh my. I guess it would be being married to Edward Cullen."

Lauren says and I laugh at the scowl on Isabella's face. "Lauren won't be happy until Bella rips her eyes out." Emmett says and we both laugh as we watch the rest of the show. Once it's off I text Isabella's phone.

**Great show cheri, but next time try not to give the death stare on live television ~E**

**She's lucky that's all I did ~B**

**Down kitten, I gave Jess and Em the news today ~E**

**Oh goodie did they take the jobs? ~B**

**Yes but Em said he won't start until I have his replacement ~E**

I text back and then Emmett's phone ring and I look up at him. "It's your wife." he says as he answers. "Hey Bells." He says into the phone smiling at me.

"Yeah I agree, but you know how he is. Of course I'll make sure we can trust the new body guard. Yes ma'am."

Emmett says into the phone then he laughs at whatever she just told him, "Alright Bells. Yeah I'll be there to help move." He continues and I sit back in my seat as I watch my best friend hold a conversation with my wife. Damn no matter how many times I said that it still made me smile. Isabella was my wife and was pregnant with our child. At the moment life was good.

_**Bella POV**_

I was reminded why I hated moving. There were things everywhere and I couldn't find anything. I kicked the box on the floor when I realized it didn't hold my jewelry box. I wanted to put on my heart pendant Edward had given me on our wedding day but I couldn't find it.

"Love you'll find it, they may have packed the box in the truck already."

I hear Edward say as he enters what use to be our bedroom. We were moving today and I was very excited about this lovely fact. Of course I loved the pent house, but soon we would be in _our house_. Edward was upset that I told him we had to go 50/50 on the house. I knew he was able to pay for it but I wanted to also. Since we've been married I don't think I've actually spent any of my own money.

"What if I never find it…"

I say with a pout and he walks over to me and cups my face running his thumb over my lip. "Then I'll buy you another one." He answers and I shake my head,

"It won't be as special."

I reply and he smiles and places a kiss on my lips, "We'll find it." He tries to assure me and I nod my head.

"Are you ready to go, the movers can finish packing up the truck and we can head over to the house."

Seth says and we both nod our heads. When we head outside the press is frantic about the moving truck and where we are going. Of course we don't answer as we get into the car.

"I will not miss that when coming out of our home."

I say and Edward laughs, "Me either." Seth quickly gets into the car and he follows behind Emmett as we drive to our house. I smiled saying that in my head. _Our house_

"What's with the smile, Mrs. Cullen?"

"I was thinking about our house, that WE have a house TOGETHER."

I reply and he kisses my nose. The drive was a little long from the city but that was something I loved about the houses location. The drive in the morning would be a little longer but that was the price I was willing to pay for privacy.

Once we arrive at the house I see that one of the moving trucks is here and I know that it's from the furniture store. We get out of the car and Seth parks in the garage behind my car which he drove here yesterday. I teased him because he told me he would never drive my car and he had. Edward walked over to greet the movers and I walked to the front door and used my key to unlock the door.

I walked inside and wore a smile on my face. I slowly walked inside and walked around as I imagined what it would look like once it was filled with our things.

As always I felt Edward enter the room before I heard him. His arms slid around my waist and he rested his hands on my stomach as he placed a kiss on my neck.

"They are getting ready to start bringing the furniture in."

He whispers against my ear and I nod my head, "Hey would you guys be mad if I moved into one of the bedrooms!" Emmett yelled from the front door and I laughed.

"Sure Em if you don't mind doing two a.m feedings."

Edward replies, "Nope I'm cool never mind." Emmett says and Edward and I laugh. We go to the movers as they are starting to come in and let them know which room we would like them to put everything. This was going to be an all day thing because, there was our bedroom, living room, the office, entertainment room in the basement, the small theater in the den, the dining room and god I wanted to take a nap already.

"Guys do the bedroom first; I don't think the Mrs. Is going to survive all day without somewhere to sleep."

Edward shouts to the movers and I smile up at him, "Thank you." I tell him and he laughs lowering his lips to mine.

"Bella we're moving in!"

Angela and Ben yell and I laugh as both Edward and I say, "They found the kitchen." I was grateful for everyone coming to help us move in. True we had the movers but they would only be doing so much. We all separated throughout the house to at least get all the right things in the right room. It was no surprise to me that after the bed room the guys worked on the entertainment room.

Rose, Angela, Alice and I were in the kitchen unpacking the dishes and pots and pans. "Mrs. Cullen where did you want the 2 piece grey sofa?" One of the movers asks standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"In the den, the large television goes in there too, along with the entertainment center."

I inform him and he nods his head then walks away. "It is going to take some serious getting use to hearing you be called Mrs. Cullen." Angela says and I laugh agreeing with her. When I pull some pots and pans out of a box I grab the step ladder to put them up on the hooks.

"Bella I could do that…"

"Rose I'm not an invalid, I can do it."

I tell her and she smiles putting her hands up in surrender "Ok but if Edward comes in here I had nothing to do with that." She says as she takes some dishes over to the cabinet I wanted them in. Angela and Alice agree her and I tell them they all suck and that I was not scared of Edward. I hang the pots one by one and when I have to reach a little higher I lift my knee up on the island for the extra height. I damn near jump out of my skin and almost fall when I hear Edward from behind me say,

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I'm fine."

I tell him balancing myself better and putting up the next pot, "You just almost fell." He points out and I turn to look at him. "Because you scared the hell out of me walking up behind me like that." I reply to him trying not to be annoyed.

"Isabella leave them I'll do it."

He says sternly but I ignore him and continue to put up the pots. "Isabella…" He called with a warning tone in his voice but I say nothing. Next thing I know I am being lifted from the damn step ladder and am tossed over my husband's shoulder. He shifted me to be sure I wasn't on my belly and walked us out of the kitchen with a smiling Rose taking the pot that was still in my hand.

He doesn't put me down until we are in the living room. "That wasn't necessary Edward." I tell him with my arms over my chest. "I told you to take it easy." He replies and I take in a deep breath.

"I'm not a child."

"No you're not, but you are carrying our child."

He says and I inhale feeling bad. I knew it was important for me not to be stressed but having everyone do all the work in our new house but me just wasn't something I could do. I wasn't the type of woman to sit on my ass and order people around I had to do something.

"I know that Edward, and you know that our baby is my first priority."

I reply and he runs his fingers through his hair, "I wasn't saying that it wasn't. What if you fell? I'm just worried, if something happens to you or the baby…" I step closer to him and cup his face.

"Nothing will happen, baby. I swear I was being careful in there. But you know I can't just sit and do nothing."

"Not even for today…"

"Especially not for today, I'm excited."

I tell him with a soft smile and he gives me my favorite one. "Fine, but no more step ladders please. Keep your feet on the ground and no lifting heavy boxes." He says and I roll my eyes with a smirk on my face.

"Yes sir."

I reply and he wraps his arms around my waist and places a kiss on my lips. "Two more days and we have your first ultrasound, think we'll get to see if we are having a boy or girl." He says against my lips and I grin biting on his lower lip.

"I'm happy with either but I hope he or she looks like you."

I reply and he shakes his head, "I would much rather the baby looked like its beautiful mother." He replies and I laugh.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen where do you want the piano?"

A mover asked and I covered Edward's lips before he could answer. "Up stairs, the second room on your right." I answer and he nods his head as he walks back outside. Edward looks at me with a brow raised in question,

"Next to the nursery?"

"Yes, I'm sure the baby will love hearing you play as much as I do."

I answer and he kisses my lips. "Will they even be able to get it in there?" He asked me and I smiled nodding my head.

"I may have asked Seth to measure the piano and the doors upstairs to check."

"Is that so?"

"Yup why do you think I was so forceful about which room I wanted the baby in?"

I reply and he laughs and places a searing kiss on my lips. "Oh good you too made up now can you tell me where the hell you want this?" Alice said holding up what looked like a blender. We spent the rest of the day unpacking the major things and wasn't surprised when everyone just stayed the night to help us finish up some more in the morning.

_**Maria POV**_

I stomped my feet over and over again, actually throwing a damn tantrum. She was winning she was taking my life away from me. I watched them as they moved in, I knew when they brought the house because I pretended I was an interested buyer when I caught their realtor and she slipped up. I made nice with some old man that lived across from the house and I watched them. I saw the way he held_her_, when he kissed _her_. It made me sick, but when I saw him rub _her_ stomach, watched him kiss _her_ belly I almost died.

Was _she_ pregnant? Was _she_ having his baby? No! This couldn't happen and it was time I started to put a fucking plan into motion. I couldn't go straight on because Seth and Emmett would spot me before I got close enough to her. I needed a distraction I needed them to be worried about something other than me.

_**Edward POV**_

"Isabella we can take the plate with us."

I tell her as I walk into the kitchen. "No that's just tacky." She says as she stuffs more pancakes into her mouth and I try not to laugh as I watch her trying to finish her plate. Once she finishes we meet Seth outside for him to drive us to her doctor's appointment. Last time we went to the doctors we got to hear the heart beat and Dr. Ko said it seemed a little faster than usual but everything appeared to be alright.

Now we would get to see our baby on the screen and I couldn't fucking wait. I was happy with Isabella, more than happy but knowing she was carrying a life we created just multiplied it if possible. It didn't take Seth long to get house to the hospital and it took even less time to get us situated inside of the room. Of course this was only because they made certain not to schedule any appoints doing ours so that we wouldn't run into anyone that would run off to the press.

"Edward, Bella always happy to see the two of you."

Dr. Ko said entering the room with another woman behind her. "This is our ultrasound tech Hilary and she'll perform the ultrasound alright." She told us and we both nodded our heads. She instructed Isabella to unbutton her jeans and to fold them down at her hip. Isabella did as told and then laid back. It was irritating watching them work and not being sure what was going on. Dr. Ko began to explain it to us so that we understood the procedure as Hilary started. The moment a picture popped up on the screen my heart felt like it froze as I looked for any sign of our baby.

Hilary moved the wine around Isabella's stomach and she smiled, "There we are." She said and I was trying to see what the hell she was seeing.

"Where?"

Isabella asked and Dr. Ko pointed to the screen. "Right there." She said pointing to the little blur on the screen. It moved and Hilary began to explain where the head and feet where.

"Uhm."

She said and I looked at her, "What?" I ask her and she moves the wine over Isabella's stomach some more.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, it would appear you are expecting two babies instead of one."

She says and my fucking heart jumped into my throat and I looked at the screen as she began to point out the second baby.

"Now I can't tell you if they are girls or boys because they are facing each other and keeping it hidden from us, but there are definitely twins in here."

Hilary says and I keep trying to talk but the words don't leave my lips. I turn to look at Isabella and her face is red. Then it turns purple and…

Fuck she just fainted.

"Baby, baby wake up."

I say cupping her face and Dr. Ko comes over and checks Isabella. "Bella can you hear me, can you open your eyes?" She asks and Isabella starts to mumble and I remember to breath. The woman was trying to kill me.

"Chéri you can't do shit like that to me."

I say running my fingers through my hair. "I was dreaming right, I mean it was a dream." Isabella said looking over at me and I smiled at her.

"No Isabella, we are having twin's chéri."

I reply and a smile spreads across her lips as tears start to fall from her eyes. I kiss her forehead then her lips next. Fuck I didn't know what I did to deserve her but I was grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>I gave you all twins because you requested them!<strong>

**And Maria well…**

**What do you have to say about the chapter?**

**Now pretty pretty please press the button and leave me some review love!**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	34. Smokey Mirror

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Smokey Mirror<strong>_

_**James POV**_

I had been sitting in a cell for the past two months thanks to that little bitch Bella and her piss ant husband Edward. The fucking attorney I had didn't give a damn about me. I hadn't even had my trial yet. No the big deal was the man Benjamin that worked for Edward. That's what everyone was concerned about. It had to be the biggest story to hit Chicago in years and my ass was stuck behind these bars because of her. That bitch ruined my life and she was still doing it.

"Johnson you have a visitor!"

The guard yelled and I stood up from my bed surprised by this news. He came to open up the gate and escorted me to wherever this visitor I had was meeting me. I walk out and I don't see anyone I recognize. Then a woman with dark hair starts to wave at me on the other end of the room. I squint my eyes trying to figure out who the hell she was. Then it hit me, she was the woman I watched leave Bella's house that damn day, the one who had trashed the fucking room. I walked over to the table and slowly took my seat.

"Hello James."

She says with a smile and I simply look at her saying nothing. She smiles at me, "You don't know me but we share a common enemy." She continues and still I say nothing to her.

"What would you say if I told you I could get you out of here?"

She asked and now I am a lot more interested in what she has to say. "I'd call bull shit." I tell her and she smiles sitting back in her seat.

"Hmm you don't know who I am. I can make whatever I want happen. Let's just say I have a few politicians and even this prison's warden in my pocket or should I say between my legs. If I make the call you'll be a free man."

She tells me and I cross my arms over my chest, "What's in it for you?" I ask her and she smiles the most evil fucking smile I've ever seen in my life.

"She's pregnant with his baby."

"Who?"

"You know who, and I need you to get rid of it and her."

She tells me and I look around the room hoping no one heard what the hell she just said to me. "Don't worry about anyone hearing me. I told you I have the warden, now are you in?" She asked and I inhale a deep breath.

"She can't get pregnant so you have your facts fucked up."

"No I don't, she's pregnant and I saw her."

She says more sternly and I was growing angrier at the thought of MY wife being pregnant by another man, especially that fucker Edward.

"What's the plan?"

_**Bella POV**_

"So Bella you know everyone wants to know how is the family after the conviction of Benjamin Reynolds?"

Carlos asked and I shifted in my seat a little as I tried to keep the smile on my face when I looked at the camera. I narrowed my eyes in Alistair's direction and he quickly looked away from me. I was already annoyed that Carlos spent the first ten minutes of the show asking me questions about the trial and now he was getting personal asking about 'the family' as he put it.

Benjamin was convicted and sentenced to 20 years in federal prison, yesterday afternoon. Of course this was major news but Alistair knew damn well I didn't want to discuss it on national television. I inhaled and pulled together a political answer.

"The family is just happy justice was served."

He nods his head and then looks to the camera, "We'll be back with Emmanuel Clark after these messages." He says and Rose signals when we are off the air.

"Alistair I should walk the fuck off of this show right now, how dare you have Carlos ambush me like that and on national fucking television!"

I yelled getting up from my seat, "Bella I couldn't keep avoiding the news just because you wanted me to. It seems like being married to Cullen is turning you into a rich brat." He replied and I swore I heard myself growl.

"If I was a rich brat I would call my husband right now and have him buy and sale your shit of a station piece by fucking piece until you had nothing left."

I snapped back and Rose and Alice quickly came over to me. "Bella calm down, if Edward finds out you were stressing at work he would set fire to everyone in here." Rose whispers in my ear and I nod my head as I see Carmen rush out to the set from up the hall.

"Alistair what the hell was that!"

She yelled at him, "What?" He asked her shrugging his shoulders. "You know damn well what! Why the hell did Carlos just attack Bella with all those damn questions on television?" She yelled and I felt a little better knowing they weren't both in on it.

"The viewers want to know."

Was his damn answer and I wanted to slap the son of bitch. "She has every right to walk out of here after that Alistair." Carmen reminds him and he looks at me.

"She can walk, we can replace her…"

"With who, your slut bag Lauren? Over my dead body, Bella is the best in the business right now and you damn well know it. Pull something like that again and I will make you regret it for the rest of your sorry ass life!"

She told him and everyone was left speechless. We all looked at Lauren who looked like she was about to vomit all over the floor.

"We are on in ten people! I'm not paying you all to stand the hell around!"

Carmen yelled heading back to the camera room. I quickly head back to my seat and Alice touches up my blush as they start to countdown. When they signal we are back on the air I put on my best smile.

"We are back and today we have a visit from the actor Emmanuel Clark ladies."

I say and I see Rose and Alice laughing behind the camera. They both knew I only said it that way for Edward's entertainment. I knew he was watching, my loyal supportive husband always made sure to watch my show.

"I just don't see what all the hype is about these movies."

Carlos says and all the women boo him and I laugh. I stand up from my seat and introduce Emmanuel. When he comes out the audience goes a little crazy and I shake my head at them and I give Emmanuel and friendly hug and he places an innocent kiss on my cheek. We all take our seats and I cross my legs since that helps to hide my almost visible baby bump. Alice was doing amazing with my wardrobe so that I could keep the pregnancy headed just a little while longer.

"So Emmanuel, are you excited about this last installment to the series?"

I ask him and he answers but I'm not focused on his answer as I try to fight off this sudden urge to pee. This was always a problem, I had to pee damn near every ten minutes and being on live television didn't give me the chance to just jump up and run to the bathroom.

I heard Carlos ask him another question but I still wasn't listening I felt like my ears were flooding with the urine filling my bladder. Of course I knew this wasn't possible but I had to pee that damn bad. The minute I heard Carlos say we'll be right back, and the bell ringing we were off the air I jumped up and rushed to the bathroom. The moment I was over that toilet and able to pee I moaned. It felt that damn good.

"Bella are you alright?"

Alice asked from the other side of the door, "Yeah just really had to pee!" I yell back. After I'm finished I pull up my underwear and smile seeing the hicky Edward left on my thigh this morning. I pull my slacks up and don't bother trying to button them because I knew it wasn't going to work. The twins were making their selves known more and more and I loved it. It was amazing, a year ago I would have called it impossible, but Edward had the tendency to make the impossible very possible. We hadn't told anyone about the twins just yet we thought it would make for a great Christmas present for everyone.

I teased Edward that he wouldn't be able to keep quiet that long but he swore he could hold out longer than me. I quickly washed my hands and opened the door before Alice tried to break into the bathroom. I head back out to the set and assure everyone that I was alright. The entire staff was aware of my pregnancy, more so thanks to Rose who chewed Mikes head off for bumping into my shoulder one day in the hall. She announced to the world that I was a pregnant woman and that if Mike wanted to keep his balls in tack he better watch where the hell he was walking.

Alice touched up my makeup and we continued with the show. When it was time for ladies corner I tried not to roll my eyes because today it was a cook book and we were cooking a meal with her. Beverly Martin, she was Angela's idol so I knew Angela was watching right now probably drooling in envy.

"So are either of you any good in the kitchen?"

She asked and I smiled, "Thanks to my sister I know a little something, but don't take that as I'm a pro, Angela and her husband Ben is the amazing chef's in our family. My only great meal is Apple pie." I say with a smile and a little blush on my cheeks just hearing Edward disagree with me. The man absolutely loved my cooking; I just always called him delusional.

"I'm not really the domestic type."

Lauren answers and I try not to laugh when I hear Alice say 'don't we know it'. "Alright well I have something simple for us to make today." She says and I follow and listen to her as she describes what we are about to make.

"It's so simple ladies you could teach your husbands."

Beverly says towards the camera and the audience laughs, "Not me. My poor Edward couldn't boil water when we met." I said and slapped my hand over my mouth when I realized what I said. Everyone laughed and I knew I turned a crimson red.

"I'm sorry baby, your good at a lot of other things and I love you."

I said to the camera and everyone laughed again, "Great save Bella." Beverly says to me nudging my shoulder and I laugh. I was always making little slips like that but they didn't bother Edward so they didn't bother me. She continued to show us and when we were finished I tasted and I swore my taste buds did a dance. I tried not to moan as I chewed the food. Once I swallowed it I tried to get my thoughts together.

"That was amazing."

"Yeah I think I may actually cooking when I go home."

Lauren says and I try not to roll my eyes, "Thank you so much Beverly for visiting us today. America, Beverly's book 'Cooking in the Kitchen' hits the shelves tomorrow and our studio audience is taken home a copy today. Thank you again Beverly. We'll be right back America." I say and they signal when we are off.

"Beverly that was really delicious."

I tell her and she smiles at me, "Thank you Bella, tell your sister and brother in law I am a huge fan of their restaurant." She says and I knew they would love to hear that.

"Could you sign this book for them, they would just kill me if I didn't ask."

I say and she laughs taking the book out my hand. She signs it then places her hand on my stomach when she says.

"You won't be able to hide this little one much longer."

I blush and nod my head, "I can try." I reply and she laughs again. Lauren is called on set because she and Mike have to deliver some news while I go back and take my seat. Carlos sits next to me and I can see him staring at me out the corner of my eye.

"What Carlos?"

I ask him and he jumps as if I surprised him. "Are you pissed at me? I mean off the air you haven't said two words to me." He says and I roll my eyes and look at him.

"I considered you like a friend Carlos, so the fact that you went along with ambushing me on national television without any warning pisses me off."

I answer and before he could reply we are back on the air. The rest of the show goes by pretty quickly, well as quickly as could be expected. Once we end the show I am thankful and just really wanted to go home and take a nap. When I walk into my dressing room the first thing I look for is my cell phone knowing Edward texted me like he always did after the show ends.

**Do I need to come up there? ~E**

Edward texted and I knew he was referring to the beginning of the show and me being questioned. I quickly replied to the text.

**No I'm fine, think me and the twins have a new favorite meal though. : ) ~B**

**: ) I figured as much I could practically hear you moan here, and thanks for letting the world know I can't boil water ; - ) ~E**

**LOL I'm sorry about that baby it slipped ~B**

**It's alright you made up for it when you told me you loved me on national television ; - ) ~E**

I smiled as I sat down in my chair, god he had me blushing over a text message.

**I would do that every day because I mean it. How is everything at the office? ~B**

**Busy Paul made the final touches to the Tablet and we'll be releasing it the week before Christmas ~E**

**That's great baby, I'm so happy for you. ~B**

I text back, knowing that the tablet was an obstacle. With the arrest of Benjamin and the leaked copy of the tablet Edward had to prove that it was Masen Corp's brain child not Sony's. Luckily Sony admitted to defeat claiming they didn't know it came from Masen when it was brought to them.

**I couldn't have kept my cool about it all without you cheri, are you heading home now? ~E**

**Think I'm going to stop by Eclipse, I'm a little hungry ~B**

**A little? ~E**

**Oh shut up, I'm feeding for three over here ~B**

**I love you Isabella ~E**

He texted back and I blushed once again, no not even in text would I ever get tired of him telling me that. Alice came into the room with Rose trailing behind her.

"You are missing the tornado that is Carmen right now."

Rosalie says and I look at her with a brow raised. "What happened?" I asked and then I hear Carmen yelling telling Alistair that she could leave him and take everything.

"She has been digging into him and Lauren since the show ended."

Alice said sitting down in the chair across from me. "Good they both deserve it." I reply and Rose and Alice agree.

"I'm going to Eclipse you guys want to go with me?"

I ask them and Alice tells me yeah while Rose bites on her lip. "Is Emmett going to be there?" She asked me and I looked at Alice who shrugged her shoulders.

"Rose what is going on with you and Emmett?"

I ask her and she runs her fingers through her hair. "Nothing, everything. I don't know." She says and Alice and I look at her like she's crazy.

"Try that again."

Alice says and Rose sits down on the couch that is covered by my clothes. "After the Bahamas'  
>I guess you could say my biological clock started to tick a little faster. You know I'm not jealous of you Bella, I mean I happy overjoyed for you." Rosalie says and I nodded my head knowing this.<p>

"So I tried to have a talk about you know marriage and where Emmett saw us in five years."

She says and I'm starting to get the idea. Edward once told me that Emmett had a little of a phobia when it came to marriage and him.

"What did he say?"

Alice asked and Rose rolled her eyes, "He asked wasn't it enough that we would be together. Not married or any of that." Rose answered and I bit my lip and asked

"But he sees the two of you together?"

"Yeah he said hopefully we'll be shacked up."

Rose said with a snort and I tried not to laugh. "He didn't really say that." Alice said and I had to believe that he did.

"Of course the big oaf said that, then he couldn't understand why I was so upset. 'You're the first woman I've ever wanted to live with, you should be happy' he said. I swore I could have slapped him right then and there."

Rosalie said and Alice and I laughed at her Emmett impersonation. "I'm surprised you didn't slap him Rose." I tell her and she shrugs her shoulders saying that she loved her 'big monkey man' too much to hit him. "So are the two of you broken up?" Alice asked and I knew that they weren't because Rose would have told me and Emmett would have told Edward.

"No, I don't think so anyway. I mean when he found out Benjamin was behind his father's murder I couldn't stay mad at him then. He needed me."

Rosalie says and I nod my head. "Have the two of you talked about it since the last time?" I asked her and she shook her head no. I decided that the same way Emmett and Rose interfered with Edward and I it was our turn to help them. I picked up my phone and texted Edward.

**Can you and Em meet me at Eclipse? ~B**

**What's wrong? Are you alright? The twins? ~E**

**I'm fine baby, it's just our best friends are in a need of a little push from us. ~B**

"I just don't know what to do. I mean if he is still grieving about his father I don't want to bring this up again."

I hear Rose say and I knew she was worried about seeming like an inconsiderate bitch. It was no secret that to some that was just who she was but over all my best friend was anything but. "The two of you just need to talk." I tell her just as my phone chirps that I have a message from Edward.

**Yeah Emmett talked to me. We'll be there, what's the plan? ~E**

**Just to make sure they talk, Rose looks miserable ~ B**

**Em too, like a sad teddy bear ~E**

**LOL aww ~B**

**That's mean to laugh at a man's pain ~E**

"Are you texting Edward?"

Rose asked me and I look up at her, "Yeah you know he always text me after the show." I tell her and she looks at me as if trying to read me.

"Ask him if they are coming to Eclipse."

She tells me and I nod my head and text Edward back. Of course I don't text what she asked me too because I already knew the answer, but I could tell by the nervousness on her face that she would bolt if she knew Emmett would be there.

**He did it to his self, I love you Mr. Cullen ~B**

**I love you more Mrs. Cullen. ~E**

He replied and I knew my cheeks were on fire now. "He said that they had a meeting and wouldn't be there." I lie and Alice shakes her head at me.

"So why are you smiling then?"

Rosalie asked me and I bit my lip. "He told me he loves me, it still makes me smile." I tell her and I knew she wouldn't find one lie in that because there wasn't any.

We leave out of my dressing room and leave for the restaurant. As always Seth was outside waiting for me. The press was animals but I was honestly just starting to get a little use to it. I mean honestly if they weren't hounding me I think I would be worried that the world was coming to an end. We climb into the car and Alice asks how long I would have to have a baby sitter. Seth laughed as he closed the door after us.

"I don't know until they find Maria I guess."

I answer. Vincent and Jonathan have been trying to track her down and she always managed to be one or two steps ahead of them. Edward was pissed but we both agreed that Vincent and Jonathan were even more pissed. They were not happy about being out smarted, by a 'low budget schizophrenic maniac.' Vincent's words not mine. Needless to say we had gotten to know them pretty well over the past two months.

When we found out about her being across the street from our house, Edward flipped. He kept saying we could move but I refused, that house was where I wanted to raise our children, so instead, Edward brought a new security system, gate included around the estate. Of course this made me feel more caged in; we already lived in a gated community now we had a gate around our house as well.

"Do you think she'll come after you?"

Rosalie asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "If she does I'll be waiting to put a bullet in her ass." Seth says pulling on his seat belt. I smile at him always grateful for his loyalty to Edward and me.

"The woman is crazy, I mean how many different ways can a man tell you he doesn't want you anymore."

Rosalie says and I laugh, "You're not worried Bella? I mean I'm not trying to scare you but the bitch is faster than a flea." Alice says and Rose and I both look at her for her choice of comparison and Alice shrugs her shoulders.

"Vincent and Jonathan have the security to the community tapped so she won't get even ten feet to our house without them knowing, and everywhere else Seth is with me and I trust him with my life."

I answer and Seth smiles at me through the rearview mirror. "So I'm not worried, I just wish she would be caught already so that we can stop walking on egg shells." I finish and Alice nods her head. When we arrive to the restaurant we quickly head over to the Cullen table. That felt weird to even think since I was a Cullen now. We take our seats and the waitress quickly comes over and takes our drink orders. I ask her to tell Angela and Ben that I was here. Seth was always reluctant about sitting down and eating said it took him off of his job. I always remind him that he was never off his job even when he was technically off the clock.

"So Seth what do you do in your free time?"

Alice asked and he looked a little nervous as he confessed his love for old comic books. We all talked as I watched the door waiting for Edward and Emmett to come in. The moment I caught sight of Edward and all his glory and I creamed myself. My goodness this man was going to be the death of me. I felt the smile spread across my face when he gave me my favorite crooked grin. I could hear Rose and Alice talking but my attention was focused on Edward. It looked like he was gliding across this floor. The moment he was close enough that I could smell him I was out of my seat and in his arms. It was like we just naturally gravitated to each other. I looked up at him and he looked down into my eyes. We stared at each other for a few seconds then he grinned and brought his lips to mine kissing me softly.

"These two make me sick sometimes."

I hear Seth say and I laugh, "I think it's cute. They remind me of Jazz and I when we first got married." I hear Alice say and I kiss Edward one more time just because I can and finally acknowledge Emmett who is standing behind Edward.

"Ali you and Jazz are still like that, why do you think I never stay overnight?"

Rose says and we all laugh. I see the exact moment Emmett and Rose make eye contact. Rosalie looks over at me and I shrug my shoulders.

"You'll thank me later, use Ang's office."

I tell her and she slowly gets up from the table and nods her head for Emmett to flow her. Edward pulls my chair out and I sit down. He takes the seat next to me placing his arm behind my chair.

"Did you guys order lunch already?"

Edward asked and I shook my head no just as Angela walked up to our table. "Why did I just see Emmett and Rose go into the office?" she asked and I smiled at her.

"Because they need to kiss and make up, you know like Edward and I did in your office that night."

"Oh god I hope they don't christen it."

Angela says and we all laugh while Edward just takes my glass of water and drinks from it. I remember the signed book I have for her in my purse and quickly pull it out handing it to her. She squealed like a teenager and ran to the kitchen calling Ben. Then she stopped and ran back over to me kissing my cheek and hugging me so tight I chocked. Then she was off calling Ben again about the book.

"Damn you should have saved that as her Christmas present."

Edward said and I laughed, "No remember we have everyone's present already." I tell him and he smiles nodding his head.

"Oh what is it?"

Alice asked and I shook my head refusing to tell. "Oh come on please!" Alice said and I shook my head no again.

"Edward, make her tell me."

Alice says and Edward laughs, "Ali you know that I won't. But we agreed that you'll love it." Edward tells her and she pouts sitting back in her chair. I wanted to tell her that we were going to ask her to decorate the nursery but we were saving that for Christmas. We were hoping to know the sex of the twins by then. The waitress came back over and we ordered our food. Emmett and Rose still weren't back by the time our food arrived and we decided that they either killed each other or Edward and I would be buying Angela and Ben new office furniture.

Edward placed his hand on my belly and pressed gently. I looked up at him and he kissed my lips softly stilling rubbing my stomach.

"What the fuck!"

I heard Seth say in a tone I've never heard him use before. Edward and I quickly pulled apart and we both looked in the direction Seth was looking. He was already up on his feet and I couldn't make out who caught his eye until I saw a woman with dark hair heading in are direction. There was an officer and another gentleman following her. Everything felt wrong, like my entire universe was just turned upside down and then gutted.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you Maria?"

Seth asked and I inhaled a deep breath as I sat back against my chair with a hard thud. I looked her and no matter how many times I envisioned what she might look like my imagination did not do her justice. I saw pictures but they were always blurs of her as if she was moving too fast for them to catch her. She was finally here standing in front of me. She looked past Seth directly at me and our gazes held for what felt like forever. I gripped the sides of my chair fighting the desire to get up and chin check her.

_**Edward POV**_

It took everything in me not to wrap my hands around her fucking throat and squeeze until there was nothing left in her. I wanted to watch her breath her last breathe and know that I was finally free of the bitch. I cleared my throat noticing how long she was looking at Isabella. She looked at me and she gave me a small smile.

"Long time Edward."

She says and I narrow my eyes feeling like my ears were going to bleed just from the sound of her voice. "What the hell are you doing here Maria?" I ask her not in the mood to catch up.

"I can answer that, I've been treating Maria and …"

"Treating her how?"

I asked cutting him off and he looked a little uncomfortable. "I'm her psychologist." He answers and Isabella snorts.

"Haven't you been doing a bang up job?"

She says sarcastically and I smirk, my hell cat was awake. "After Maria told me about her stalking you, I was able to talk her into turning herself in and entering a mental hospital." He continues and I look over at Maria and then the cop.

"What about you?"

I ask him and he shifts hooking his thumbs into his belt loops. "I'm here to escort her and to make sure nothing goes wrong here." He says and I feel Isabella shift in her seat.

"Let me see your badge."

Isabella tells him and he shows it to her. I know that she is memorizing his badge number more than likely to call her father later and ask for a favor.

"Now answer my question why is she here?"

I ask again, "To apologize. I was off my medication and I lost my grip on reality." Maria answers and I say nothing as Isabella looks at her. Maria looks back at her and the two of them stare as if studying and sizing up the other.

"I know that you have a girlfriend now and that's not me."

"I'm his wife, not his girlfriend, big difference."

Isabella says and I grab her hand interlacing our fingers trying to relax her. Maria gives a forced smile, "My apologies, like I said I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am for everything. I've turned myself in with the police as you can see." Maria continues but I'm not fooled. I don't trust her; I never did when I really think about it.

"So all you got was a slap on the wrist?"

Isabella asked, "With my testimony of how unstable Maria is the judge agreed a mental institution would be better suited. I said that I thought it would help her recovery if she could face you Edward and your wife and apologize directly." The doctor said and I looked him up and down.

"What's your name?"

I asked him and he told me his names was Lawrence Miller. I made a note to remember that and give Vincent and Jonathan a call. Maria was looking at Isabella again and Isabella was looking right back and it was like a silent war. Seth still stood and I saw his hand still resting on his gun. I knew he was ready to shoot if I gave the signal and by the look on Maria's face when she noticed she knew it too.

"I don't expect you to accept my apology…"

"…good because I don't. Now if you're done I would like to see you gone."

I say cutting her off. She looked like she wanted to say something but she doesn't. She goes to walk away and stops when I hear Emmett ask from behind my seat.

"Tell me that Seth is about to take her out back and shot her like the rabid dog she is?"

"I wish."

Seth growls and I see his hand tighten on his gun. "Officer Karl McQueen excuse my body guards but they know what a threat and nuisance Maria has been to my wife and I. So I would really like that you make certain that she never steps a foot near myself or my wife again or I will be holding you personally responsible, same goes for you Dr. Lawrence Miller." I say wanting them to know I remembered their names. They looked a little nervous and it made me smile inside knowing they understood the threat.

"I'll be sure to call my friend the police commissioner to check up on this story."

I continue and I see the officer's eyes go a little wide. He clears his throat now and pulls his handcuff's from his hip.

"Turn around Ms. Rodriguez."

He says and she looks surprised and looks at the doctor. "I thought you said he wouldn't put me in handcuffs if I did this?" She says and Lawrence looks at Karl.

"Is this necessary?"

"Yes, until she's in the confinements of the hospital."

Karl says and he places the cuffs on her wrist. There was plenty of joy in me watching her be arrested. "Which hospital will she been in?" Isabella asked and the doctor looked at her as if surprised by her question.

"St. Thomas Psychiatric Hospital."

"I'll be sure to call them, as her victims I feel we should be notified if she was to escape…or be released."

Isabella says and Maria glares at her. We watched them walk out and Emmett and Seth followed them both wanting to watch the cop put her in the car. Once they were out the door I turned to Isabella.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, call Vincent and Jonathan."

She says and I can't help but smirk from her being so put together. I call Vincent and he connects Jonathan into the call and I let them know what just happened. I had to admit they worked quick since they were already sitting in front of their computers. They pulled up all of Officer Karl McQueen and Dr. Lawrence Miller credentials and for the most part they checked out. Vincent said that they appeared to be clean.

Karl had some strikes on his file but he appeared to be a good cop. Dr. Lawrence was married with three children of his own. Isabella reminded me to have them look into this judge who agreed to the institution instead of jail as well as looking into the hospital. I was starting to regret telling the D.A to just be rid of her if they caught her. I knew that was the only reason they hadn't called us and now it felt all wrong. Vincent said they would give us a call back and we all sat there quietly. Seth and Emmett came back in and they both took their seats. Seth sat down then said,

"He put her in the car and took off, but I don't trust her."

"Me either, since when did the bitch ever give up so easily?"

Emmett asked and he looked absolutely livid. Rose stood behind him rubbing his shoulders then she placed a kiss on his lips. It was good to see they made up.

"Edward called Vincent and Jonathan and they said the doctor and the cop checked out. They're looking into the hospital and the judge now."

Isabella said and Emmett and Seth nodded their heads. We all sat there not saying much as we waited for them to call me back. When Angela came out we told her what happened and she quickly checked on Isabella probably surprised by how calm she seemed to be.

My cell phone rung and I quickly answered it. "The judge is real and he did clear the hospital which is also real. She was just checked in actually and from what we have she can't check herself out. Everything appears legit but will keep our eyes on it." Vincent ran off and I thanked him then hung up. I let everyone know what they said and I noticed Isabella relaxed a little. I took her hand into mine and kissed her knuckles.

"Talk to me chéri."

"I want ice cream."

She says and everyone at the table laughs as she blushes that beautiful shade of pink. Leave it to my Isabella to break the damn tension. Angela went to get Isabella's ice cream and I asked her one more time if she was sure she was alright.

"Are you alright? I mean you just looked the woman that has been causing you grief for years in the face Edward. I should be checking on you."

"I'm worried about you…"

"…Well don't be. She was obviously trying to intimidate me and the shit didn't work. I swear I'm fine, I mean if the officer wasn't present I probably would have bashed this nice wine glass into her face but I'm fine I promise baby."

Isabella says cupping my face and I place a soft kiss on her lips. We sit there and try to not let the presence that was Maria ruin the rest of our day. Isabella's cell phone rings and she quickly answers.

"Yes this is she."

Isabella says and I mouth asking her who was on the phone and she told me the District attorney's office. Isabella put her phone on speaker then placed it on the table.

"Mrs. Cullen, I called to make you aware of the deal we've just made with Maria Rodriguez concerning the break in to your home. Since your ex-husband was found there we couldn't blame much on her but she confessed along with giving us more information on Benjamin Reynolds in return for a lighter punishment."

The D.A goes on to explain what we already knew about Maria and the hospital. Then she explains that thanks to the new evidence she gave them Benjamin's sentenced was pushed to 25 to life. Apparently my grandfather and I were not the only people Benjamin tried to get rid of. When we told her about Maria meeting us at the restaurant she quickly apologized saying that she had no idea the judge agreed to that. After we got off the phone with her we all admitted that it appeared to be more legit though none of us were fully convinced.

Emmett and I still had to return to work so Seth seen the girls home. I kissed Isabella senseless until she moaned into my mouth.

"Call me if…"

"Edward stop being a worried ward, I'm fine. I have two of your children growing inside of me, and believe me there is nothing that can take away that joy alright?"

She whispers, her lips brushing across mine as she spoke. I place a kiss on her lips again. "Yes ma'am." I answer and she giggles and I tell her to behave.

I watch Seth pull off with her and Emmett walks up next to me. "You're going to have Seth stay with Bella right? I don't care how legit it all appears, I don't trust Maria as far as I could throw her." He says and I agree with him.

"Yeah I am, but I'll tell Isabella it's just because I'm worried about the press and that she'll be showing soon."

I tell him and he nods his head as we get the car and head back to the office. When I arrive back my assistant Kayla is waiting for him. She lets me know that everyone is in conference room B and Emmett and I head right to the room. I can hear the voices of people talking. It all stops when I enter the room and I nod my head to all of them. This would be the first department head meeting with Emmett as head of security, Jessica as the V.P and Mac and the companies executive. I took my seat at the head of the table and made the unnecessary introductions. I tried not to smirk at the pissed looked on Laurent's face when he found out the woman who use to be my secretary was now above him in ranking.

I didn't feel the need to explain my choice to anyone. Surprisingly enough my family actually agreed with that decision saying at times she probably knew the job better them me and I honestly wouldn't put it past Jessica. With Mac that was a stretch since most of the family still didn't trust him but I honestly didn't give a damn what they thought when it came to my final decision. My uncle Edwin surprised me though we he said he didn't know what took me so long to give Emmett the head of security position. Somehow Emmett planned on being both my body guard and head of security.

I left hiring a new body guard to him and Isabella and they were not comfortable with anyone. Isabella said she didn't want to let a stranger into our circle and Emmett said every guy was shifty eyed. Then Jasper teased us saying we had a Bromance and we told him so did he and Ben. I didn't know how Emmett planned to do both but like always I trusted him with my life. I opened the table for everyone to tell me what they needed to tell me. Victoria reminded me of the Tablet release party and the Christmas party at the Masen Hotel. When we read off the finances for the month I was happy to hear it was up from last month. The shooting caused a drop the month before but things were starting to look up again. Everyone seemed to be falling into a comfortable rhythm the rest of the meeting and I was grateful because it felt like everyone was actually doing what I was paying them to do.

"I was able to fix many relationships that the company lost previously; of course many asked if I was related."

Mac said and I smiled, "Can't really hide that you look like a Masen." I tell him and he laughs agreeing. I looked over at Jessica and tried not to laugh at how nervous she looked. She has spoken in front of me many times and she took now to be nervous.

"I uh, I was able to renew contracts with our investors, also Benjamin was making some deal with Dell computers. Since we already have a written contract with HP I declined and put a stop to it."

She says and I now understand that she was worried that she had done the wrong thing. "Good job, Jessica thank you." I tell her and she smiles looking pleased with herself. We continue the meeting and I was pleased with what I was hearing. Laurent assured me that the Hotels had reached their highest profit in years.

"Mr. Cullen the media wants to know about the spa day Bell—er I mean Mrs. Cullen is having for the company."

"Tell them they will have all their answers on Sunday."

I reply since that was the day Isabella was doing the spa day for the company. She said she wanted to make it an annual thing so that the employees knew that they were appreciated. It wasn't my way of doing things but I could never deny her anything. After the meeting everyone left but Mac, Emmett and Jessica since they were usually the three I would be around the most we still had more to discuss.

Kayla sat next to me still taking notes as we discussed what steps we had to take to turn the company around. Thankfully it seemed Mac and Jessica already handled pretty much everything and only needed my signature and approval. Emmett assured me that he promoted Brandon Howard in security to be his undertaker for when he was out of the office with me. I didn't ask if he was sure about his decision because I trusted him.

After the meeting I was more than happy to finally go home. When I arrived home I could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen so I headed there. I knew Isabella knew I was home because the monitor in the kitchen would have shown me pulling into the gate. I stood there watching her as she rocked her hips to some song she hand playing on her IPOD. She wore a camisole that showed the protruding bump that was our children and little shorts that fit to her perfect ass and showed off her gorgeous legs. It didn't surprise me she dressed in a just a camisole and shorts in the middle of November since it felt like hell in the kitchen. When she bent over into the oven and shook her ass again I knew she was aware I was watching her.

"How was the rest of your day?"

She asked not turning to look at me. I loosened my tie and began walking over to her. She stood up from the oven holding a tray of what appeared to be brownies. She smiled seeing me. I closed the oven as she placed the tray on the counter. I pulled her into my arms and placed a kiss on her lips.

"It was filled with boring business talk."

I finally answer her question and she smiles at me. "Were you nice?" she asked with a teasing look in her eyes and I laugh.

"You seem to have that affect on me."

"Is that right? What other affects do I have on you?"

She asked and I grinned. My Isabella wanted to play tonight and I was more than willing to play also. I took her hand and placed it on my already growing erection. She smiled and began to grope me slowly. I leaned into her and placed a kiss on her neck.

"I made dinner and dessert."

She breathed out and I shook my head as I stuck my tongue out to slide over her collar bone. "I'm not hungry." I tell her and she inhales a deep breath.

"Not even a little?"

"Not for food."

I tell her cupping her face and taking her mouth. I pick her up and place her on the kitchen island and she groans from the cold marble touching her skin.

"We haven't christened the kitchen yet chéri."

I tell her as I place both my hands on her thighs massaging gently. "Turn that pot off." She tells me pointing to the stove behind us. I quickly turn around and did as she asked. I walk back over to her standing between her legs and she smiles at me.

"Let's get the elephant out of the room first?"

She says and I laugh at her choice of words but I knew she was talking about the Maria situation from earlier today.

"Alright go ahead."

I tell her wanting to know what she was about to say, "I called the hospital again and surprisingly she's still there." Isabella says and I'm not surprised she called. I didn't bother though because I knew that Vincent and Jonathan were watching her.

"I don't know her as well as you do but I don't trust her."

Isabella continues and I cup her face, "I don't trust her either, which is why I still have Vincent and Jonathan watching her. I won't let anything happen to you or our children Isabella." I inform her and she nods her head.

"I know Edward."

She says pushing her fingers into my hair. I place my hand on her stomach and still feel in aww over the entire situation. I was a happily married man with twins on the way. A year ago if you would have told me this was going to be me I would have more than likely flipped and said my company was all that would ever be important to me. Now the only thing—person that mattered the most to me, sat in front of my face smiling back at me.

"As much as I would love to christen the kitchen, we are really hungry."

Isabella said with one of her hands on her stomach and I laughed picking her up from the Island. I instruct her to sit down and I make our plates. I enjoyed the small moments like this with Isabella it made me appreciate life.

"I talked to Jacob today."

Isabella said and I smiled at her, "Really? How is he?" I ask her knowing that Jacob was away on a six month deployment. I did the math in my head and realized he should be coming home soon.

"He's alright, he'll be home soon."

"You miss him."

I say instead of ask and she smiles at me, "It felt weird going through all of those life changes and not having him there. I mean he's my brother and I got married without him. He was always the firm believer I could have children and when I find out I'm pregnant he's the last to find out." She says and I take her hand into mine. I realized another change Isabella has made in me. The old me would have been sheathing with jealousy right now, but I wasn't. I knew that Isabella's and Jacob's relationship was a platonic one. In their eyes they were brother and sister and nothing more.

"I always hate when he's deployed but it just seems like this time while he was gone he missed more then he has ever missed."

"If I could make it so that he could never be deployed again I would."

I tell her hating the sad look on her face. She laughed shaking her head. "I believe you too. God ignore me these damn hormones just have me a little more emotional than normal especially since this was the first time I've talked to him since he's been away." She tells me and I pull her from her seat and bring her to my lap.

"I get it Isabella. Don't tell anyone I said this but you know Emmett is the brother I never had. Well we've never spent more than a week away from each other."

Isabella giggled shaking her head, "Oh god really?" she asked and I laughed nodding my head and she placed her head on my shoulder.

"Now you don't laugh but Rose and I have never spent more than 72 hours away from each other."

I couldn't help laughing and she pinched my side. "I'm not making you uncomfortable talking about how I miss Jacob am I?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Of course not, but don't get jealous when I start talking about how much I'll miss my Aston."

I tell her and she sits up and looks at me, "What?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "It's more of a bachelor car and I'm not a bachelor anymore, plus I have to get a car with back seats." I tell her placing my hand on her stomach. She smiled placing her hand over mine.

"So you're going to sale your Aston?"

"Auction it off for charity, figure if I'm going to let go what use to be my most precious procession I should make it count."

I answer and she turns in my lap straddling me now and her lips come crashing down on mine. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" She asked with her lips ghosting across my own.

"Not nearly as much as, I love you chéri."

I respond and she giggles, "Always a competition with you, one day you will see no one has ever loved anyone else more then I love you." She tells me and I place a soft kiss on her lips when I say

"You're almost right, I know of just one exception"

She smiles knowing I was referring to me loving her, "Liar." She says and I grip her hair and kiss her soundly. I slowly got up from the chair and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Upstairs will christen the kitchen tomorrow."

She whispered against my lips and I laughed. "What about the food?" I asked her and she bit my lip with a little growl I found really hot.

"Would you rather do the dishes or fuck your wife Cullen?"

She asked and I slammed my mouth down on her hoping that answered her question. I take us up stairs and slowly lower her to our bed when we reach our room. Biting her lower lip she looks up at me from under her lashes and I place a kiss on her neck then stand up from the bed. I slowly start to undress knowing she would appreciate the strip tease. Once I am in nothing but my gray boxer briefs I grin at the way Isabella was licking her lips as she sized me up. I lean over her and hook my fingers into the waist band over her shorts and tug on them pulling then over her hips.

"Are you ready Mrs. Cullen?"

I ask her as I pull the shorts down her legs and growl seeing she didn't have on any underwear. "For you Mr. Cullen I am always ready." Came her response in a lust filled voice. I ran my hands up under her shirt slowly pulling it up to pull over her head. I place two kisses on her small baby bump then take the shirt of her head. Hovering over her I spread her legs with my knee and she whimpers when I make my hard cock press against her heat.

"Please…"

She moans and I place a kiss on her shoulder. I line myself up and will I feel the head of my swollen cock at her entrance I swallow hard to pull my thoughts together. Isabella rocked her hips up causing me to slide into her and we both moaned. I pushed the rest of me inside of her and her walls sucked me in a like a Hoover.

"Fuck Isabella…"

I growl into her neck and she rocked her hips again. I held her hips and began my painfully slow strokes into her. She felt fucking amazing around me. No matter how many times I made love to her it would always feel this good. Her silk walls so moist and hot as she skillfully massaged my cock.

In

Out

In

Out

I buried myself deep inside of her wanting nothing more but to fall into the abyss that was Isabella. She was my salvation, my everything; as long as I had her I could survive anything. I looked at her beautiful face as she whimpered under me not to stop. Her eyes were glossed over and her lips a hot pink from her biting them. I knew that soon because of the pregnancy I wouldn't be able to look down into her face as I made love to her so I wanted to savor this. Watching her face as I pounded into her this way, I needed to feel her come around me.

Thrust Deep.

Thrust Hard.

Thrust Slow.

She was withering under me begging me to go faster and as much as I would have loved to I didn't. I wanted to drag out her orgasm because I knew it would be that much stronger for her. I took one of her legs and hitched it up over my hip and I slipped deeper. I kissed her hard to keep from moaning out loud. Her mouth was delicious as I sucked on her tongue. With one of her legs wrapped around my waist I brought my hand between us and started to rub her clit as slow as I was stroking her.

"Edward please…"

She moaned as her nails dug into my arms. I just continued the torture rocking inside of her fast for a few seconds then slowing down when I knew we were both close.

"Edward you're killing me."

She moans and I grin placing a kiss on her lips, "Mmm quite the contrary Isabella, I'm brining your senses alive. Do you feel what you do to me?" I ask her and slam into her quickly earning me an arch of her back and a gasp from her lips. I swivel and rocked my hips making sure she could feel every inch of me as I felt every part of her.

"Can you smell our sex Isabella, how intoxicating it is when we come together?"

I continue knowing that the room smelled of us. She moaned her response licking her lips. I still had three more senses to wake up. I started to rock into her a little faster now as I brought my lips to hers. I flicked my tongue out against her lips.

"When I kiss you do you taste how good we are together Isabella?"

I ask her as I dip my tongue into her mouth, "Yess." She hisses just before latching onto my tongue. We kiss each other passionately moaning into the other as my strokes come faster and more desperate I needed to feel her come on my cock to scream my name. I slide in and out of her over and over again changing my strokes from slow to fast and then slow again. I was torturing us both but I wanted to savor being inside of her, I didn't want to rush it. I pinched and pulled at her clit and her breathing was growing erratic.

"Do you want to come Isabella?"

I ask her and she moans her response and I slam into her, "I can't hear you cheri. I said do you want me to make you come?" I ask with another deep stroke into her had I knew I hit her spot hard that time because her walls clenched around me.

"..Oh god…I-I…."

She moaned incoherently and I swiveled my hips then slammed into her again. This time her back arched and I knew she was closer.

"Open your eyes Isabella."

I tell her moving on to the fourth of her senses. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Do you see how much I love you Isabella?" I ask her slowing down my strokes again and she whimpers with a pout. I quickly pick up my pace slamming into her over and over again.

"Answer me Isabella, do you see how much I love you?"

I asked her again and she nods her head but I order her to speak wanting to hear her voice as I filled her repeatedly with my hard cock.

"Yesssss."

She moaned breathlessly and I began to make love to her faster now. I knew this would make her more vocal waking that last sense and I wanted to hear her moan my name.

"Oh shit baby just like that…"

She moaned her arms wrapping around me. I lifted her from the bed and drove into her faster telling her to keep her leg wrapped around me. She nodded her head as she tried to remember to breath.

Harder

Faster

Swivel

Pump

Fuck I was close my balls were tightening and my cock was painfully solid. She was so wet, slippery as I continued to make love to the woman who owned me. I was hers today, tomorrow and forever and I wanted her to know that. To know that she truly did own me. I took her hands and laced our fingers as I instructed her to look at me and to not close her eyes because I wanted to see her.

Harder

Faster

Swivel

Pump

"Oh god Edward I'm coming baby."

She moaned and I could feel her leg that was still wrapped around me start to shake. I picked up my pace and pressed me pelvis against her clit.

"AWWWWWWWWWW Edward…"

She moaned and I growled her name as I felt her hot release engulf me like a dark fog. I was completely and utterly consumed by her. My release came hard as I shot hot spurts of my release into her moaning her name as we continued to come together. Feeling deflated I roll off of her and pull her in against me. She kissed my chest then said.

"I love how we sound together too…"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you have to say about the chapter? I love their lemons *sigh*<strong>

**I know this is late but like I said in my A/N at top I had a very crazy week, I started two new classes and they are killer. I promise to still try to post every week though.**

**Now pretty pretty please press the button and leave me some review love!**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	35. Thankfulness

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thankfulness<strong>_

_**Bella POV**_

_I'm not sure where I was but like always I knew I was dreaming. The world around me felt off balance as if knocked off its axis. I touched my stomach and it was flat, I mean not even a baby bump. I bit my lip already not sure if I liked this dream._

"_Marry me."_

_I hear Edward's voice say but it's far so I follow where I hear him talking. When I see him, he's on one knee in front of a woman who I know isn't me._

"_It's always been you…"_

_He tells her and then she turns and looks at me and I inhale a deep breath as I look at Maria. My nose flares and tears sting my eyes as I remind myself that it's only a dream. It had to be a dream; it had to be a cruel sick fucking dream._

"_This is where he belongs. I will have him, even if it means killing you and your offspring. He loves me and you know it."_

_Maria says to me and when I storm over to bash her fucking face in the dream changes and it's cold and dark. I look around but I'm alone and then I hear voices. I slowly walk to follow the voices and I stop at a room. Edward is sitting at a desk and he looks horrible, heartbroken and sad. I wanted to go to him but something wouldn't let me. Then I watched as tears fell down his cheeks and my heart broke into pieces._

"_I told her not to go. I told her to just wait for Seth!"_

_He shouts and I'm confused about who he was talking about. "Edward you know how stubborn she is, and she refused to let her win." I hear Angela say as she walks over to him with a coffee mug._

"_Yeah and now she's dead, she's fucking dead! Was that her plan to leave me and our children?"_

_He yelled banging his hand on the desk, who was dead? Was I dead? I look into the room and I see that everyone is in here. My parents, his parents, Ben, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Bree and even Emily. Everyone was crying, everyone looked so upset._

"_Did the police find Maria yet?"_

_Edward asked balling his hand into a fist. "No but they know she did it, and they have a man hunt out looking for her." My father says and I'm breathing hard. I was dead they were crying over me._

"_Edward your son needs you."_

_I hear Heidi say and she enters the room carrying a baby. Edward stands up and walks over to her taking the baby from Heidi's arms. "Where's Will?" he asked her and she said that he was sleeping. He nods his head and looks down into the babies face. I want to see too, does our son look like him, does he have Edward's green eyes. My heart was breaking on the verge of shattering._

"_Isabella waited her entire life to be a mother and in one day Maria robbed her of her life. So help me god if they don't find Maria soon I will blow this city the fuck up."_

_Edward says and I feel the tears in my eyes. The baby was my son, our son. I couldn't stop the sobs that started. I fell to my knees and I cried as the image in front of me disappeared. I didn't want to dream anymore I didn't want to see this._

"_I will make your life hell until my last breath."_

_I hear a voice say and I know its Maria I don't need to look for her. I got it she wanted my blood not just my husband but my life. The dream changed again and I felt sick to my stomach when I realized where I was. It was a funeral, it was Edward's funeral._

"_What—what happened to him?"_

_I asked not expecting an answers but got one anyway. "James." Was all that was said from who I wasn't sure, but I cried until my on sobs woke me up from my sleep._

Looking around the room I see that I'm alone. I start to freak out until I hear Edward's quiet voice coming from the office downstairs. I could tell he was on the phone discussing something that was obviously pissing him off. I run my fingers through my hair as I try to get my thoughts together. I place my hand over my stomach thankful to feel the bulge of my children growing inside of me. I breathe out a sigh of relief as I fall back against my pillows. So much for my nap, was all I could think as I laid there thinking about what I had just dreamt.

"It was just a dream Bella."

I say to myself out loud. I wouldn't let it happen, if I had to be the good obedient wife and never go anywhere without Seth or Edward I would. But she wasn't going to win. Edward and our children were my everything they would always come first in any decision I made. I set up in bed and decided to look for something to where today.

Today was Thanksgiving and to say that I was nervous was an understatement. I mean even I didn't know why I was so damn nervous. I've met all of Edward's family and the Swans had already met the Cullen's at the wedding. I think what had me worried was something dramatic happening like when I attended the BBQ. Our wedding was perfect because we had not invited the overly dramatic Masen side of the family, but today was different.

Everyone would be at Esme and Carlisle house for dinner today. My parents had flown into town a few nights ago and I made them stay with Edward and I. My father wasn't big on the idea so I just pulled out the big guns and pouted. My grandmother Marie was staying with Angela since Angela already had a room set up for her.

I walk into my and Edward's closet. Trying to find something to wear which was not an easy damn task since the twins were protruding what felt like more every day. I was almost five months and I looked the part plus some. If it wasn't for winter coats and Carmen having them hide my stomach behind the table while on set I would have been outdid already. Alice helped more then she knew with her choice of my outfits, but today I wanted to show.

Edward and I agreed we would tell the rest of his family about my pregnancy today since I have safely made it to my second trimester. I was growing more excited with every passing day and I couldn't wait to meet our babies. I decided on a pair of grey skinny jeans and a long sweater dress to cover the fact that my pants would not be zippered.

Once I have my outfit picked out I head down to the office where I left Edward two hours ago. I figured something was wrong because he had gotten out of bed early when Kayla called him. He ordered me back to bed and I went since I was exhausted. Caring two babies was truly tiresome, not that I was complaining. When I enter the office he's pulling at his hair and I know that look of anxiety on his face all too well.

"What's wrong?"

I ask him and he looks up at me. "I thought you were going back to bed." He says and I walk over to him and he pushes back from the desk allowing me to sit in his lap.

"I couldn't sleep, now what's wrong?"

I ask him again running my fingers through his mess of hair. "I just got a phone call from Vincent and apparently Maria visited James before she came to visit us." He tells me and I know I look completely slacked jawed right now.

"For what?"

I ask and he shakes his head, "I don't know but Jonathan said that James got out somehow. Legally but no one will answer the DA's questions when she ask why he was released. He's watching him closely. Vincent said that Maria is still locked up in the hospital but he just has a feeling she's up to something." He explains and I groan and place my head on his shoulder.

"I feel like we won't be free of either of them until they're dead."

I tell him as I feel his fingers in my hair. Knowing James was out only made me that much more nervous about my dream. He placed his other hand over my stomach and kissed my forehead. "Neither of them are coming anywhere near you." He says and I sit up and look him in his face.

"Or you."

I say knowing that if James had his way he would come after the both of us. I looked at his hand on my belly and I placed my hand on his.

"I don't want to still be looking over our shoulders when the twins are born."

"We won't, I'm taking care of it."

"What does that mean?"

I ask him and he looks down were our hands are on my stomach and slowly begin to rub my belly. "The three of you are my life Isabella. All you need to know is that I am doing what I have to do to protect my family." He answers and I want to ask him what the hell that was supposed to mean but I knew that he wouldn't answer. So I cupped his face in my hand making him look at me.

"Obviously you're not going to tell me more then that so I'll say this instead. Be careful please, I-we can't lose you. I wouldn't survive it."

I tell him and he cups my face and places a kiss on my lips. It starts off soft at first but after the nightmare I had, I needed a little more. I needed him. I fist my hand into his hair deepening our kiss and I feel his hand on my thigh.

"Make love to me Edward."

I whisper against his lips, "Your parent's are upstairs." He says and I know his only real worry is my father. He hadn't touched me since they arrived and it was frustrating.

"We're married and this is our house, what are you going to do knock me up?"

I joked and he laughed cupping my face in his hand, "Why couldn't you sleep?" He asked and I groaned rolling my eyes. I didn't want to talk about this I just wanted him to make me forget it. So instead I kissed him hard taking his bottom lip into my mouth. He kissed me back for a moment but soon pulled away.

"Talk to me cheri, do you not feel good?"

"Does it matter why I couldn't sleep?"

I ask him and he inhales, "Yes because my pregnant wife hasn't been sleeping well for the pass week." He answers and I start to chew on my lower lip. He pulls it free from between my teeth.

"Talk to me Isabella."

I huff in frustration knowing I wasn't going to get my way. "I keep dreaming about Maria." I tell him not willing to share what this dream was about but I could tell he wasn't about to let me leave it at that.

"You were proposing to her."

"I would chop off my own balls first."

He said and I couldn't stop the laugh from leaving my lips. I then told him the rest of what I remembered from my dream.

"Nothing is going to happen to you or me Isabella, I promise you."

"You can't promise that…"

"I'm Edward Cullen cheri, believe me when I say I have all of this under control."

He says with that same confident tone he always has in his voice. "But my dreams, they- you know…" I say refusing to say they have a habit of coming true.

"Isabella didn't you dream I would leave you when I found out about James?"

"Yes."

"I'm still here sweetheart and before you say it I know your dream was right about us, but let's take your dreams as what they are, what could be _not_ what will be. We control that and I promise you that we will see our children born, we will raise them and love them together."

He says and I smile at him and his ability to make me always feel like everything was going to be alright. "I love you Edward." I tell him and he gives me my favorite smile.

"I love you cheri, more than you know."

Came his reply and I placed my lips back on his and melted into him. He cupped my face and kissed me deeper sucking my tongue into his mouth. I moaned loving the feeling of his mouth on mine. "Turn around cheri." He says against my lips and I knew he was telling me to straddle him so of course I do without question. I sit on his lap while we made out like teenagers, I grinded over him digging my fingers into his hair. Then I felt this small flutter in my stomach, it was quick so I almost thought I was hallucinating but then it happened again and I quickly pulled my lips from Edward.

"What's wrong?"

He asked looking concerned but I didn't answer instead I waited again, listening, waiting for the tiny flutter. I smiled; I didn't have to wait long. The flutter happened again and I placed my hand over my stomach.

"I think I just felt them move."

I said and his face lit up. They moved again but I couldn't feel it outside of my stomach. It happened again and I bit my lip fighting the tears in my eyes. I was so worried when I didn't feel them move when other women usually do but all that worry was gone now. Edward placed his hand where mine was, we knew that he wouldn't be able to feel them when I did but the smile on his face said it didn't change how happy he was right now.

He placed his other hand on my stomach and the adoration on his face made my heart swell. I lifted his face to mine and kissed him tenderly. Our lips and tongues danced together sensually as we kissed each other not saying what we both knew. I felt his arms slide around my waist and then his hands on my ass gripping it tightly. I grinded harder into him and he bucked his hips up pressing his cock into my center and I moaned.

"On the desk cheri…"

He ordered and I quickly got up from his lap and sat on the desk. He stood up from his chair and quickly pulled his shirt over his head and I chewed on my lip enjoying the view. He was by far the most gorgeous man I have ever had the honor of knowing, and he was all mine. The truth of those words set me in frenzy and I quickly pulled him to me and kissed him hard devouring his mouth. He moaned as his hands slid up my thighs and up under his night shirt I had worn to bed.

"Rip them."

I whisper against his mouth when I felt his fingers along my underwear and he snatches them off without asking if I was sure. I pull at the strings on his pajama pants pushing them past his waist. I feel the weight of his cock pop free from his pants and it made me moan. He stepped closer to me causing the head to brush against my opening and I whimpered while he growled.

"Fuck you're so wet…"

"Just for you, baby."

I tell him pushing my fingers in his hair some more. He enters me slowly and I dig my nails into his shoulder as he fills me fully and completely. I swore there was no better feeling than having Edward's cock inside of me. He didn't move and I could feel his dick twitching inside of me as if begging for the friction. I clenched my walls down around him and he cursed under his breath as his head dropped to my shoulder.

"Not fair Isabella…"

He said so low I could hardly hear, "All's fair in love and sex my husband." I say with a smile and he looks up at me with that smile I loved so much then slammed into me so hard I had to grip his shoulders to keep from falling back. My breath was caught in my throat and he wore a smug smile on his face. He slid out of me slowly leaving only the head of his cock inside of me.

"Are you ready Isabella?"

He asked and I grinned then used my walls to suck him in some more "Fuck!" He yelled then his jaw went tight. "Are you ready Edward?" I asked back and he looked at me then slammed into me again. Thankfully this time I was a little more prepared. I wrapped my arms around him as he stroked me repeatedly each one slower but more forceful then the one before it. My body was singing his praises as he made me feel loved placing kisses on my neck.

When he placed his lips firmly on mine, my lips parted welcoming him in. I release a satisfied sigh from my mouth enjoying tasting him as he moved skillfully inside of me. He soothingly nipped at my lips lightly, bathing them with the moisture of the tip of his tongue. He was driving me insane as he stroked my mouth with heated kisses, creating a fire to burn deep inside of me.

"Edward…"

I moaned saying his name for no other reason but because I needed to. He continued to move inside of me slowly, coaxing my moans, possessing me stroke after tormenting stroke. I wrapped my legs around him needing him deeper.

"Christ you feel amazing Isabella…"

He moaned against my lips as he slowly lowered me back onto the desk. I heard the things fall to the floor but I never stopped kissing him. I moaned deep in my throat when I felt his hand cup my breast under the shirt, it was like a jolt of unadulterated pleasure that shot through me. I then felt his other hand on my hip encouraging me to come closer to the edge. His hard cocked pressed into me with the same intense need I was feeling to have him inside of me.

"Please…"

I moan as he stroked me so slowly he had me whimpering and ready to beg. He filled me over and over so swollen and hard. When his lips ghosted over my neck I moaned, when his lips latched on and he sucked gently I whimpered and when he slammed into me I cried out fisting his hair. It was like he was showing me how much he loved me, every soft kiss, every slow but forceful stroke, and my name on his lips.

His mouth never left my skin as he made love to me. Every vein in my body sparked when his mouth caught my nipple through the shirt. He bit gently and my back arched wanting, needing more of him. He must have felt the same way because he snapped the buttons on the shirt revealing my bare chest to him. Since the pregnancy I've hardly been able to keep him from foundling them on the daily basis. He took his time, cherishing my breasts tasting them, loving them, slanting the fullness of his mouth over them. Gently he possessed them, stroking time and time again going from one breast to the other, delivering the same delicious torment he was giving my mouth and neck only a moment ago.

"Baby please…"

I begged, I wanted to come, I needed to come. He was torturing me prolonging it and he knew it, he was enjoying it cocky bastard. He slammed into me and I gladly accepted his heated invasion into my body. Taking my mouth again his strokes started to come faster and faster. I locked my ankles around him and bucked my hips in tone with his thrust. When I clinched my walls around him he bit my lip and told me to behave. I did it again and he slammed into me making my body heat, my blood sing and my heart to skip a beat.

"What are you doing to me?"

I asked feeling like I was having an outer body experience. Making love with Edward was always as fresh and new as our first time together and he never failed at taking my breath away.

"I'm loving you cheri."

He answered against my ear and I brought his lips to mine and began to kiss him the way he had been kissing me. I rolled my hips clenching and unclenching my walls around him and he moaned into my mouth.

I wanted to make him feel as good as he was making me feel. He growled against my lips that he was going to come if I kept it up and I rocked my hips harder. He was so massive and strong inside of me. I was his, today, tomorrow and forever. All sense of time was lost as seconds turned into minutes. When he said he was coming I told him to come with me. I shudder violently under him from the force of my climax as it put out the fire that was in me. His body stilled and his cocked pulsed inside of me as I milked him for everything he was releasing.

"Fuck you own me Isabella."

He moans planting soft tantalizing kiss after tantalizing kiss on my lips. I lifted his face from mine and we looked at each other for a moment neither saying anything. There was so much love in his eyes but I was sure it was just the reflection of my own. Brushing his hair back over his forehead, I smiled at him.

"I love you Edward, more than anything."

He leans in and takes my mouth with his own kissing me senseless. I had completely forgotten about my parents being here until I heard.

"GOT DAMN IT! Couldn't the two of you close the door!"

I quickly jump up and look behind me to see my father practically clawing his eyes out. When I look back at Edward he looks like he's going to be sick. I was still on the desk with my shirt open and legs wrapped around Edward. Thankfully my father couldn't see that Edward was still inside of me but I was sure my father got the idea. I hold Edward's face and force him to look at me.

"Baby look at me, he won't kill you…"

"Like hell he won't…"

"Edward we are married, I mean my dad knows what married people do."

"It doesn't mean I wanted to see that shit!"

My father yelled then the office door slammed shut and I tried not to laugh since it looked like my husband was about to pass the hell out. I swore it still amazed me that the great Edward Cullen was scared shitless of my father. We fixed our clothes; well I had to put on Edward's t-shirt since he popped the buttons on the one I was wearing. Thanks to the twins the shirt rose up a little more just skimming at the bottom of my ass, which was another problem since Edward ripped my underwear.

"You forgot to close the door Mrs. Cullen."

Edward said then swatted me on my ass and it stung, but in a good way. When I blushed he laughed and called me a bad girl.

"You weren't thinking about it either."

I say with a pout and he kisses my lips. "I won't be able to look him in his face until the twins twenty-first birthday." Edward says and I laughed stuffing my face into his chest. I don't know why it didn't occur to me to close the door when I came in seeing that I knew this was the first room at the bottom of the steps. I decided it had to do with this baby brain drain as Heidi called in when she visited a few nights ago.

"It was nice though wasn't it?"

I asked looking up into his face, "It was perfect as always Isabella. I constantly seem to forget my surroundings once I get that hunger to have you." He says nuzzling his face in my hair. I feel the twins start to move and I started to wonder if we disturbed them at all. Then I remembered something and my face probably went white.

"Isabella what's wrong?"

Edward asked cupping my face and I was chewing on my lip, "We scarred our children before they even came out of the womb." I say and Edward looked at me with a raised brow obviously waiting for me to explain.

"I'm 18 weeks today."

"Cheri I'm not keeping up."

He says and I blow out an irritated breath. "The babies can hear us now, they heard us…you know." I said feeling like if I said sex it would taint the innocent ears of my babies. Edward laughed I mean he really fucking laughed as if I told a joke. I slapped his shoulder as I stepped out of his hold.

"Edward I'm serious."

I tell him and when he sees the serious look on my face he tries and I use that word lightly, to stop his laughter.

"Isabella they won't remember any of it I promise you."

He says and I know he's right but it doesn't stop me from freaking out. "You'll just have to keep it down next time." I tell him and he looks at me with that damn smirk on his face.

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Sweetheart I believe you are a hell of a lot more vocal then me, especially lately."

He replies and I slap his shoulder again. He takes my hand and pulls me against his chest. "They only hear our voices cheri, that is what they will remember and recognize when they are born." He tells me and I want to tell him he knows nothing but he was the one reading all the books. Hell I knew he was right, but it just felt…wrong. My children heard their parents making love, isn't that every child's worse nightmare. Edward must have got that I still wasn't convinced so he lowered to the floor placing his lips against my stomach.

"Can the two of you assure your beautiful mother that we did not corrupt you little minds?"

He said and I blushed as I looked down at him watching him as he talked to our babies. I felt the flutter in my stomach again, this time it was a little stronger then before as if they were doing what they father told them to. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I placed my hand on my stomach. Edward lifted my shirt and placed two kisses on my stomach.

"They like the sound of you voice, though I can't blame them."

I say and he grins up at me, "I love you two and mommy more than anything." He says against my stomach and they move again. It was official; they loved the sound of daddy's voice. There was a knock at the door followed by my mother's voice.

"If the two of you are decent now, I'm making breakfast."

I laugh as Edward places another kiss on belly before he stands up. "We'll be right there Renee." Edward says and we wait until we know she is gone before we leave and head upstairs to our bedroom. I quickly grab a pair of yoga tights and slip them on. I didn't want to take off Edward's shirt because I loved wearing them too much. He smiled at me as if knowing I wasn't going to give it back. He simply dug in his drawer and pulled out another t-shirt pulling it over his head. I felt sad, I hated seeing his perfect chest covered.

"After my parents leave no shirts allowed at the table."

I tell him and he chuckles, "I hope that rule goes both ways." He says walking over to me then cupping my breast in both his hands. "Pervert." I say slapping his hands away with a smile.

"Says the woman who just ordered me topless, at the table."

He replied and I simply tossed a wink his way and headed out of our bedroom downstairs to join my parents for breakfast. When we walked into the kitchen I could tell my father was avoiding eye contact. I walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek and tried not to laugh when his cheeks turned a dark crimson.

"Good morning Dad."

I say softly, "Morning Bells." He says clearing his throat. Edward sits down across from him and I walk over to my mother who was standing in front of the stove flipping pancakes.

"I'm making your favorite Bella, blueberry."

My mother says not looking at me either, "Mom did you…"I couldn't finish my question but thankfully she knew where I was going with it.

"Thankfully I did not; I was coming down the stairs after your father. So he stopped me."

She answered and I bit my lip looking over at Edward who was wearing a stupid grin on his face. That was until my father shot a look his way. I brought the big serving dish over for her to place the finished pancakes on. It was like when I would help her cook when I was younger the only thing that was missing was Angela telling us something new she learned off the cooking channel.

"I think it's great you and Edward have such a healthy sex life though Bella, I mean how, do you think your father and I survived being married all these years."

My mother said and everyone in the room but her chocked on whatever they where inhaling. "Renee I don't think they need to know that." My father said and I couldn't stop shaking my head.

"No we really do NOT need to know that."

I said and my mother shrugged her shoulders. "Oh stop being a prone, what you think you your father and I only had sex when we made you and Ang?" she asked and I stuck my fingers in my ears as if I was five years old. When I looked over at my father and Edward they were both laughing but I refused to remove my fingers until I knew my mother had stopped talking about sex between her and my father.

When breakfast was finished we all sat in the dining room. "Edward, I was going to make a pie to take with the ham I made do you think your mother will mind?" Renee asked and he finished chewing his food.

"No I'm sure she would love that Renee."

He told her then he smiled at me, "Actually I think Isabella should make her apple pie." Edward said and I glared at him. He simply smiled bringing his glass to his lips.

"Oh yes! I can go to the market and grab some apples."

"Fine, but Edward you and my dad are peeling them."

I said and I watched my father's jaw drop and I laughed. "How the hell did I get dragged into this?" He asked and my mom patted his hand then leaned over into his ear. Whatever she said made my old man blush and that was disturbing. Edward leaned over to me and I could feel his lips on my cheek.

"Nice payback, but I'll get you back."

He said and I giggled and he groaned. I didn't need to ask why I already knew. After breakfast I decided to go to the market with my mother. I changed into what I planned on wearing today knowing my coat would over my stomach from the press. Of course this meant Seth had to go with us to the market but I was truly fine with that, he was more like a brother. I could see the hint of worry in Edward's eyes even though he tried to hide it.

"I'll be fine, we both know Seth wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"Yeah I know, but…"

"Shh I'll be back before you can miss me."

"I already miss you…"

He said and I blushed something serious. It was cheesy but it was my Edward and I knew that he meant each and every word. I kissed his lips then left with my mother when Seth arrived to pick us up. It was amazing that a trip to the grocery store had us on edge. I wanted James and Maria out of our lives forever, as soon as yesterday. When we arrived to the market Seth got us in without anyone recognizing me but that didn't last long.

It always started the same with the little whispers, then the glances and the plan out point directly at me as if I'm an exhibit instead of a person.

"Does this happen all the time?"

My mother asked as we walked up an aisle. "Yeah, I just try to ignore them." I tell her and she nods her head but continues to walk around. A few people came over to me asking me to sign the magazine with Edward and me on the cover. I swear I was surprised people were even carrying it on them. The trip to the market was turning out to be an interesting one that was certain.

"I watch your show every morning."

A woman said and I thanked her signing the magazine she handed me. Then when another woman approached me she said, "I think you and Edward make the cutest couple." I only smiled and thanked her. When we left the paparazzi were outside which meant one of those darling customers couldn't wait to tweet or whatever that I was here.

"Bella are you not having dinner with the Masen family?"

"Bella where's Edward?"

"Is it true Edward goes out of town to meet with his ex girlfriend?"

"Bella what do you have to say about your ex being out of jail?"

"Bella you look like you've gain a few pounds, is there any reason?"

"bad break up?"

Another tossed out and we continued walking, "Is that why you have the dark circles under your eyes?" they continued to toss out questions and I continued walking with Seth's arm over me protectively. I wasn't sure what one asked but my mother stopped.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to? You do not talk to my daughter that damn way you piece of scum. Her and Edward are very happy so take your break up stories somewhere else you bastards."

She yelled and my eyes almost bulged out of my head. "Mom come on, ignore them." I told her and she started to turn around but stopped.

"Oh and the extra weight you idiots is from her pregnancy."

"MOM!"

I yelled just as the cameras went wild and the questions came flying. Seth jumped into mean body guard and started shouting for them to move back if they wanted to keep their cameras out of their asses. Once we got into the car I was a little too pissed at my mother to say anything. I knew in her eyes she was only taking up for me but now the entire world would soon know about my pregnancy.

"Bella sweetie I'm so sorry. I just couldn't take any more of what they were saying about you."

She says, "I know mom but you telling them that won't stop it. It will only make it worse." I try to explain feeling frustrated. We were certain to get no peace now.

_**Edward POV**_

"So the cats out of the bag then uh?"

Charlie asked and Isabella held me tighter. She had just told me what happened while they were at the market.

"Dad that's not funny."

Isabella tells him looking annoyed. "Cheri don't worry about it. I'll handle it alright." I tell her not needing her stressed in any way.

"You can't control what they write Edward."

"No, but I can release the news sooner so that they have no story at all."

"What are you up to Edward?"

She asked with that look on her face that said I better not be thinking something stupid. "I was going to call Rose. Lauren and Mike are hosting the parade today right?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

"Then I think we should Skype in and wish them and the rest of Chicago a Happy Thanksgiving."

I tell her and she looks at me, "Announce it on television?" She asked me and I shrugged my shoulders. "Not so much announce but make it obvious." I explain and she nodded her head understanding where I was going with this.

"Wait what are you saying?"

Renee asked and Isabella looked at her parents. "He's saying that we Skype in and wish everyone a happy thanksgiving. We'll both rub my belly and make a comment about it something like I'll be feeding for two this year." Isabella explains and I loved her more for understanding what I meant without me having to actually say it to her.

"I don't see how it's any of their damn business."

"James sort of made it their business when he announced in front of the media that Isabella couldn't have children. If the rumor starts to spread that she's pregnant without us being the ones to say something first they will tear her apart."

I explained and Isabella stuffed her face into my chest and I kissed the top of her head. "Then can't you protect her from that, I mean why should she have her business put out there for the media?" Charlie asked and I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Because dad that's the way the media is, either we try to control what is leaked or let them tear us down with some bullshit story."

Isabella explained to him, "This is, bullshit. I mean it's none of their damn business." Charlie says and I absolutely agree with him but I knew it wouldn't stop them from digging for the information if we didn't offer it.

"Jeez guys I am so sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"Don't worry about it mom. With the way my belly is growing I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret much longer anyway."

Isabella tells her then she turns to me and says she's going to call Rose and tell her what we decided. I nodded my head and kissed her lips before she walked away.

"So my daughter's life will forever be on display while she's married to you?"

Charlie asked me and I ran my fingers through my hair. "Charlie it's not his fault." Renee said but the look on Charlie's face said he was blaming me.

"I will protect Isabella and our children from the media."

"Like you are now?"

"We wouldn't have to do this now if Renee hadn't announced to the damn press that Isabella was pregnant in the first place."

I sneer between clenched teeth because the last thing I wanted to do was argue with Isabella's parents. "The damn press wouldn't be stalking her if it wasn't for you." Charlie shot back at me.

"Guys relax alright, it's my fault. I shouldn't have let them get to me."

Renee says, "Don't worry about it Renee really. Trust me I know how much they can piss people off, its part of the job I guess." I tell her and she gives me a half smile.

"Edward!"

I hear Isabella call to me and I take in a deep breath and head to where Isabella is. When I walk into the office I see Rosalie on the computer screen.

"Hey Rosie…"

"Hey Eddie…you guys ready?"

She asked and I looked at Isabella who nodded her head taking my hand into hers. "Ok I'll record it that way I can do a quick edit if necessary." Rosalie tells us and we both nod our heads. When she signals for us to go Isabella jumped right into her hostess shoes.

"Happy Thanksgiving Chicago! We just wanted to wish you all a beautiful day."

She says and I look down into her beautiful face loving how she lit up. She was glowing as she wore a genuine smile on her face. "Baby say happy thanksgiving to everyone." She says elbowing my side with a smile on her face and I laugh and look back at the webcam.

"I'm sorry I was just mesmerized by my beautiful wife. Happy Thanksgiving Chicago, I hope you all have a great day."

I say and Isabella blushes looking up at me. I looked down into her face and lowered my head placing a kiss on her lips. "So what are you guys thankful for this year, other than each other because that's obvious?" Rose said and we both laughed. Isabella turned so that her back was to me revealing the profile of her baby bump to the camera. I placed my hands over Isabella's stomach and Isabella placed her hands over mine.

"We're thankful for the miracle of my pregnancy."

Isabella said and I placed a kiss on her neck, and then looked back at the screen. "Congratulations!" Rose said as if she didn't already know and we both laughed again.

"Well I'll let you two get back to your Thanksgiving, and congratulations on the bundle of joy!"

"Thanks Rosalie, have a nice one everyone."

Isabella says and then Rose lets us know when she is done recording it. "Ok that was great, Edward you are going to make Bella the envy of every woman in America with the way you look at her." Rosalie says and I grin while Isabella blushes.

"When are you going to air it?"

"Um they just went on commercial so when they return I guess. I don't need to edit anything. The two of you are perfect together as always."

Rosalie says and we both thank her and tell her that we'll see her later at my parent's house. We end our Skype session and Isabella turns and look up at me.

"You know that was actually a relief, I mean with Rose doing it, it didn't feel like an interview and at least now I can wear whatever I want without worrying about hiding the baby bump."

She said and I laughed and lowered my head kissing her lips. We go out into the living room so that we can catch when Rose air's it. Charlie and Renee joined us as we all sat down. When Isabella and I popped up on the screen Isabella said I was looking at her as if she was something to eat.

"But you are cheri, and you are delicious."

I whisper in her ear and she giggles stuffing her face in my shoulder. When Lauren and Mike come back on the screen they send us congratulations while others send it as well.

"You would think they didn't already know."

Isabella said and I laughed, "Yeah maybe they'll win an Emmy." I joke and Isabella laughs. "Aren't we the perfect house guest Charlie, I out the pregnancy and you walk in on them having sex?" Renee says and Isabella and I laugh while Charlie's face turns red.

"Please don't ever remind me of that again. I want to bleach it from my memory."

Charlie says and we all laugh. Isabella yawns and I kiss her temple. "Why don't you go take a nap?" I tell her and she nods her head. I help her up from the couch and she heads upstairs to our bedroom.

"Alright while the pregnant woman sleeps you two start peeling those apples."

Renee says and I was starting to regret asking Isabella to make the pie. Charlie and I headed into the kitchen and looked at the bags of Apples.

"How many pies are you making?"

"Three."

Renee says with a smile on her face. Then she left Charlie and me to do the peeling. "For the future never make a request for a meal, they'll always put you to work." Charlie said and I nodded my head.

"Got it."

I say, we sit there in silence as we peel the apples. "Edward I only want to know that Bella is being taken care of and protected." Charlie said breaking the silence and I look over at him.

"Isabella is my life Charlie; I would never let anything happen to her."

I tell him knowing he would know I was serious since he was the human lie detector. We talked about James and Maria and he said that he was going to look in to the reason for James's release. I told what I had already discussed with Vincent, Jonathan, Emmett and Seth when it came to the safety of Isabella and he agreed. Then he said that I should make sure to let Jacob know about this as well.

By the time we finished peeling the apples Isabella was up from her nap and she helped Renee finish the pies. Charlie and I sat in the den and watched the game until they announced it was time for us to go.

When we arrive at my parents house pretty much everyone is already here. I introduce Renee and Charlie to the family members they haven't met then show Charlie to the entertainment room where my father was already watching the game. Emmett and Rose arrived with Jacob, who was now back in town. Isabella was more than excited when she found out that he would be home for a year before he was deployed again. When Jacob and Emmett came into the room I tried not to laugh at the shit attack Emmett almost had when he looked at Charlie. I introduced Jacob to Carlisle and explained that he was Bella's brother. I left the rest of the story up to Jacob if he wanted to tell it.

"Emmett good to see you."

Charlie said and Emmett shook his hand with only a nod. "Hope you've been treating my Rose well." Charlie said and again Emmett nodded his head.

"What is wrong with Emmett, he can't talk all of a sudden?"

My father asked and I told him about the first time we met Charlie and what Emmett did. "This should be good." Carlisle said and I agreed.

"So do you intend on making an honest woman out of my Rose, boy?"

Charlie asked him and Emmett swallowed hard. Yeah marriage talk still gave him the hives. He nodded his head again but I could tell Charlie wanted words.

"You can't speak or something."

"No sir, I mean yes sir."

Emmett said and I laughed, "Yes to what, being able to speak or making an honest woman of Rosalie?" Charlie asked and Emmett started pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"I love Rosalie."

Emmett said and we all laughed, "That's good to know, though it doesn't answer my question." Charlie replies sitting back in his seat.

"Uh ask me a different question?"

"Alright, do you plan on making Rosalie your wife some day?"

Charlie asked and we laughed again getting a glare from Emmett. "That's the same question." Emmett told him and Charlie smirked at him.

"No it's not, it's a different question. Now you going to answer it sometime today?"

"I uh—aww man. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with Rosalie."

Emmett answered and I watched Charlie's face. It was hard and showing no emotion as if he was reading Emmett and trying to tell if he meant it.

"Good. I hope you two are more courteous then Edward and Bella when it comes to where you have sex."

Charlie said and I choked on the air in the room. "Guys dinner!" I heard my mother yell and I jumped up and was the first one out of the room. We all sat down at the large dining table and I was surprised to see how peaceful everyone seemed to be.

"I think there was an alien invasion, your family is being too nice."

Isabella whispered in my ear when I took my seat next to her. I laughed, "I'll take the aliens over the real deal any day." I whisper back and she laughs. After grace we began to make our plates as everyone have small conversation. Announcing the pregnancy was unnecessary since everyone saw the announcement we made on television.

"I don't appreciate being family and finding out on television though."

My aunt Elizabeth said and when Isabella explained why we did what we did and why she wanted to wait to tell more people until her second trimester. Then just like that Isabella became their favorite person, it was fucking weird. I knew how amazing she was I always have but the moment they found out that she thought she could never have children so this pregnancy meant the world to her they were different people.

Dinner for the first time in years between the Masen and Cullen's went on without an argument or threat. We all went around the table and said what we were thankful for. My father was thankful for having all three his children here, my mother said she was thankful for the Swan's because she was sure they brought on the peace to dinner this year. I took Isabella's hand and placed my hand on her stomach.

"I'm thankful for you Isabella, always, without you I don't know where I would be."

I tell her and she smiles blushing. "I'm thankful for you Edward every single day." She says and then I place a kiss on her lips. Everyone continues but I focus only on her as I kissed her deeply, despite our family sitting at the table with us.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you have to say about the chapter? I love them dearly. (I wouldn't normally do this but many of you have expressed concern about something happening to the babies. I will assure you now that I will NOT let anything happen to the babies. I love drama and a little angst but that would just be cruel.)<strong>

**Now pretty pretty please press the button and leave me some review love!**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	36. Crossing the Line

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crossing the Line<strong>_

_**Bella POV**_

"I don't know Bella it looks like this kid could take me."

Carlos joked as he pretended to get ready to fight the six year old. We had one of the inner city karate classes on the show today to teach us all some basics moves. Since I was never being on any physical activity _other than having sex with Edward that is_ my subconscious added, I wasn't missing much watching Mike, Carlos and Lauren trying to keep up with the children.

"Carlos I could take you with my hands tied behind my back."

I tease and the audience laughs. "That's because I'll let you win." He replied and I looked towards the camera and audience and mouthed the words sure earning another laugh. After the kids gave Mike and Carlos a nice lesson it was time to end the show for the day.

"Alright everyone that is all we have time for today. Everyone remember keep warm this weekend, we have a northeastern coming our way. Thanks for waking up with us America. See you all again on Monday."

I said smiling towards the camera and Mike, Lauren, Carlos and I all waved as the show's theme music started to play. The audience applauds and I wait for Rose to tell me we are off the air. We all walk out into the audience and shake hands and sign autographs. I swore if someone would have told me two years ago that I would be famous, pregnant and married to Edward Cullen I would have asked them what the hell have they been sniffing.

"Bella I love you so much you inspire me."

One woman says and I smile and pose for a picture after telling her thank you. I do this for a few more minutes some asking to rub my stomach which I allow. Eventually the stations security comes over and says that it's enough.

They helped me walk down the steps and I headed back stage. "You did great today Bella." Carlos said walking behind me. "So are you saying I usually do badly?" I asked teasingly and he quickly jumped to explain his self tripping over his words.

"Its fine Carlos I know what you meant."

I tell him and he relaxes. Every since the little ambush of questions on the show a few weeks ago he's been on edge around me. I wanted to lighten the mood becauseworking around him was becoming difficult.

"So uh do you know what you're having yet?"

He asked as he walked me to my dressing room. "No but hopefully we find out today." I answer just as Alice pops out of my dressing room.

"Bella I have to go meet Jasper for our doctor's appointment with the specialist."

Alice tells me, and I knew that she and Jasper were trying to get pregnant and were meeting with her gynecologist about artificial insemination. I gave her a hug and told her that I wished her and Jasper the best news from her doctor. After she left I noticed that Carlos was still standing there.

"Bella can I be honest with you about something?"

Carlos asked rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah sure." I say seeing the nervousness on his face. "I think you are an amazing woman." He says and I'm a little surprised.

"Thank you."

I say not sure what else he would expect me to say. He steps a little closer to me and I step back. "I-I just wanted you to know." He says and I nod my head not sure what else he wanted me to say. He runs his fingers through his hair.

"I wouldn't normally go after another man's wife, but Bella I think I'm in love with you."

"Wh-WHAT!"

I yell though I didn't mean to. I shake my head thinking I must have heard him wrong. "I mean I'm pretty sure I've been in love with you since that night we you know…" He said looking at me now. I knew he was referring to the one night stand we had a little while after my divorce from James.

"Carlos I don't know what you thought would happen after telling me this but I'm happily married."

I reply hoping he understood that nothing would ever happen between us. "Bella you can't deny the chemistry between us I mean even the public sees it." He says and I run my fingers through my hair.

"We have camera chemistry Carlos that's it."

"But that night…"

"…that night is in the pass where it will stay."

I inform him, he steps closer to me his hand slowly coming to my face and I dip my head back to keep him from touching me.

"Carlos I'm serious."

I snap louder then I intended to. "Bella, everything alright out here?" I hear Alistair ask and I turn to see him coming out of Lauren's dressing room.

"Yes. Carlos and I were just having a conversation that is now over."

"Bella…"

"I said it was over Carlos."

I repeat sternly, I turn to go into my dressing and as I close my door I hear Alistair tell Carlos if he did anything to jeopardize the station losing me his career was over. I walk over and grab my cell phone to see the text I knew Edward sent.

**You looked beautiful as always chéri. ~E**

It read and I smiled blushing as I hit reply to text him back. I told him thank you and that I would see him after his meeting. We had a three O'clock appointment today and I was hoping the twins would cooperate so that we could find out if we were having two girls, two boys or one of each. We of course would be happy no matter what but knowing would make designing their nursery a lot easier. In many ways I was sure we were having boys because of the dream I had but it could change.

My phone chimed of a new message from Edward and I quickly opened it to check it.

**I have a surprise for you ~E**

**What is it? ~B**

**If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise ~E**

***pout* but I don't like surprises ~B**

**You'll love this one, promise ~E**

He texted back and I smiled and put my phone down just as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

I yell removing the shoes on my feet. "Bella these flowers just came for you." I hear the new station assistant Melissa say as she enters my dressing room. I turn around and see her entering with a bouquet of red roses. I smile assuming this was my surprise. I moved the things from the table and she sat them down.

"The delivery guy just said it was from your husband."

She says and I nod my head and tell her thank you. I wait for her to leave the room and get up and check for the card. I pull it from the bouquet and it simply read.

_Happy Anniversary, see you soon._

I checked the back of it but nothing. I tried to remember what today was, I mean technically Edward and I weren't even together a year yet even though it felt like much more. Then the date rang in my ear like an alarm and the card dropped from my hands.

Today would have been my and James fifth year anniversary. God I felt so damn stupid, every year he sent red roses. I bent to pick up the flowers and I realized my hands were shaking. I quickly picked up the bouquet and dropped them in the waste basket. I ran my fingers through my hair feeling my emotions get the best of me. I needed to get my shit together and to relax before I upset the babies. I felt the babies move and I placed my hand over my stomach trying to calm them and myself down. James wasn't allowed near me and I knew Seth and Edward would make certain he never came near me again. There was another knock at the door and I told the person to come in.

"Bella I think we hit a record today in viewers."

Rose says coming into the room and I nod my head as I take a seat. "You ok?" she asked and I shake my head no not trusting my voice to speak yet.

"Ok either those flowers just made you nauseous or you and Edward are fighting."

Rose said and I looked at the waste basket as if James would pop out of the bouquet. I look at Rosalie and the tears start before I can stop them. Rose quickly comes to my side to console me.

"Bella what's wrong? Do I need to go kick Edward's ass?"

She asked and I chuckled shaking my head no. "He didn't do anything wrong." I tell her and she wipes my tears from my cheeks. "Tell me who did it and I will give them the beating of their life." She says and I and laugh again.

"The roses are from James."

I tell her pointing at the card on the floor. She leans over and picks it up. I say nothing as I watch her read it and she looks back at me.

"Who brought these to you?"

She asked sounding as if she was about to feed someone to a shark. "Melissa, she said the delivery guy told her they were from my husband. I didn't think anything of it." I tell her and Rose pulls out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

I ask knowing Seth was already on his way here. "Your husband." She says and I jump up and snatch the phone out of her hand.

"Rose no, Edward will lose his shit and you know it."

"Well maybe that's what it will take for the bastard to leave you alone."

She said and I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'll tell him. If you call him now he'll leave work and he can't do that right now." I tell her handing her, her phone back.

"I'm sure you're more important to him then work Bella."

"I know that I am, but he can't risk missing this meeting Rose. I'm fine and Seth will be here soon."

I explain to her, Seth was on time everyday to pick me up, Eleven O' clock on the dot every day. I knew that if I called Edward he would leave that meeting without a second thought and I loved him for it but today was important because he was renewing the contracts with investors and department heads. Today was a huge step for Masen Corporation and I wasn't going to let him miss it just because I received some flowers from James and I got emotional.

"Fine, but Bella…"

"…I'll tell him Rose."

I say already knowing what she was about to say to me. "Alright." She says then gives me a hug and my stomach a rub and tells me that she'll see me later. I get my things ready knowing that Seth would be walking through the door soon. The twins moved again bringing on the sudden desire to pee. I head to the bathroom just as I hear the door to my dressing room open.

"I'll be ready in five minutes Seth I have to pee."

I say heading into the bathroom. I quickly shot the door and relieve myself. I swore when you're pregnant peeing is a new experience. I wash my hands and then open the door. I smile at the man standing in my dressing room. I swore he would forever take my breath away.

"I wanted to pick up my beautiful wife today."

I smile at the sound of Edward's voice and the twins move hearing their father. I quickly run over to him jumping in his arms. He holds me and I melt into him. "What about your meeting?" I ask him and feel his lips on my neck.

"Ended early."

He tells me and I pull back and look at him. "It ended early or _you_ ended it early?" I asked him and he gave me my favorite smile.

"I may have left early."

"Mr. Cullen I think I am growing to be a distraction for you."

I say tossing what he called me when we met, back in his face. He leaned in with his lips only inches from my own.

"What was your first clue?"

He asked and I giggled and he growled taking my mouth. The babies started to move and one of them gave me a swift kick. Edward's head lifted from lips and he looked down at my stomach.

"Did you feel that?"

I asked him and he swallowed hard and placed his hand on my stomach. "They always move when you talk, say something." I tell him with a smile and he grins when he says.

"I love you."

And like I knew they would they moved against his hand and Edward's face brightens in a way I've never seen before. He looked up at me and kissed me again. We stand there like that in our own world until I need to pull back to breath.

"I'm really happy you're here."

"I told you, you would like this surprise."

He says and I smile, "Yeah I thought the roses were from you." I say and he looks over at the waste basket. "Yeah I was going to ask you about those, from a fan?" He asked me with a brow raised.

"I wish. They're from James."

I reply and the expression on Edward's face changes to anger. "What? He was here?" He asked and I held his face in between my hands getting him to focus.

"No, someone delivered them. I forgot today would have been James and my anniversary and he always sent me red roses."

I tell him and Edward looks pissed off still. "Are you sure they were from him?" He asked me and I tell him what the card read and he looked even more pissed.

"If he comes even a hundred fucking feet near you I'll murder him Isabella."

"I know baby, but he won't because I have you, Seth, Emmett and Jacob."

I reply and he nodded his head. Jacob and taken camp in our guest bedroom and said he wasn't leaving until James and Maria were officially taken care of.

"Isabella if something happened to you…"

"…nothing will happen to me. Now look the twins know you're upset and want you to relax."

I say placing both his hands on my belly and he smiles. "Already using the kids against me uh?" He says and I shrug my shoulders as they start to move. I knew they would soften him and rid his anger about James sending the flowers.

"Do you think we'll find out what we're having today?"

He asked me, "I hope so, have you thought about any names?" I asked him and he ran his fingers through his hair. We had agreed that if they were boys he would pick the first name and me the middle. If they were girls I would pick the first names and he would pick their middle names.

"I wanted to keep the family tradition of the name starting with an E if they're boys."

He tells me and I smile, "So Edward Jr." I say excited by the name already and he shakes his head and I pout. "No I was thinking Elijah and Evan Cullen." He tells me and smile loving both names.

"I love them; I hope they take after their father."

"We could have little girls who take after their mother."

He says cupping my face. He places a kiss on my lips once, then twice and I moan. "Have you thought of any names?" He asked me and I tried to get my thoughts off of the hot man in front of me. If only that was actually possible, I grip the flaps of his jacket rose up on my toes and kissed him hard. He laughed against my mouth and kissed me back. Once I was satisfied I pulled back biting my lip.

"I like the names Kieara and Kiah if they're girls."

I tell him and he smiles, "Kieara and Kiah Cullen, their beautiful." He says and I smile bitting my lip. "Really you like them?" I ask and he nods his head.

"What if they're one of each?"

I ask him and he pushes strands of hair behind my ear. "Kiah and Elijah or Keiara and Evan sound nice to me." He answers and I nod my head agreeing. I place my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

"So since we don't have to be at the doctor's office until three what do you say we get out of here and go home?"

I say and I feel him nod his head. He helps me get my shoes on then takes my bag from me despite my protest. When we exit my dressing room I see Carlos walking up the hallway and he looks like he's going to pass out. Obviously he thinks I told Edward.

"Hey Carlos let me talk to you."

Edward says and Carlos looks at me and I honestly don't know what Edward is calling him for. "Uh hey Edward…" Carlos says nervously.

"I wanted to talk you about Bella…"

"…what? Edward I swear I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. It's just Bella is a great woman, and any man would be stupid not to notice and I work with her everyday and I just- well she's a great woman. I wasn't thinking I know she's happy with you. She's beautiful, independent, smart…damn it and my feelings for her are...shit. I mean we had some history and I should have just dealt with that she moved on and…fuck."

My jaw damn near hit the floor. I have never witnessed such a case of word vomit as I just did right now. Edward cleared his throat and I looked up at him to see if he was pissed.

"I was only going to ask you to look out for her since her ex has been creeping around. Now what is this about your feelings for my wife?"

Edward asked and Carlos looked like he was about to die. "Um…I- uh…" Carlos stuttered and I sucked in a deep breath and began to tell Edward what happened. His eyes went dark and Carlos looked like he was about to shit on his self. Edward's fist balled up and Carlos stepped back.

"Edward don't."

I say and he inhales a deep breath and takes another step towards Carlos. I grab his arm and try to pull him back but holding him is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. This was why I didn't tell him I knew that Edward's reaction would be to kick Carlos's ass. While at times I found jealous, possessive Edward was hot this was not one of those times.

"Edward I'm tired, I need a nap before the doctor's appointment. Come on baby and take me home."

I whisper holding his face in my hands. He looks down at me and his eyes soften. His arm wraps around my waist as he looks back up at Carlos. There was a look in his eyes I never saw before and it gave me chills. He took in another deep breath and then turned pulling me with him towards the elevators. It was then that I noticed Emmett standing in the hall talking to Rose. Edward nodded his head for the elevators and Emmett quickly gave Rose a kiss and followed behind us.

"Eddie what got your panties in a bunch?"

"Shut up Emmett."

Edward replied. I turned to Emmett and told him about Carlos and I could tell he wanted to laugh. "Edward there are a lot of people who think they are in love with your wife are you going to try and kick their ass too?" Emmett said with a grin and I slapped his arm not that it had any effect.

"Emmett you can feel the babies move."

I tell him wanting to change the subject, "No shit." He said excited and placed his hand on my stomach. There was no movement and I bit my lip and looked at Edward.

"They always move when their _daddy_ talks."

I say and Edward grins at me making me smile, "Wait did you just say they?" Emmett practically shouted and my jaw dropped while Edward starting laughing. The elevator doors opened and we were on the ground floor.

"We're finishing this in the car."

Emmett said getting off in front of us. We head outside and Edward's lips touch my ear. "I knew you would slip before me." He whispers and I laugh as Emmett gets us past the press and into the car. The minute we are all inside and Emmett pulls off he starts up.

"Now I know I wasn't hearing shit, is there more than one in there?"

"Jeez Em don't say it like that…"

I say laughing and rubbing my stomach. "So…are you two going to answer me?" He asked and I looked up at Edward who shrugged his shoulders with a smile on his face.

"Yes Emmett we're having twins, but don't tell anyone alright."

I say and he gives me his huge grin showing off his dimples. "Hot damn! I'll have two little brats calling me uncle!" He shouts hitting the horn and Edward and I laugh. I put my head on Edward's shoulders and slide my hand into his lacing our fingers.

"I hope they have your eyes."

I whisper and I feel Edward kiss the top of my head. "I hope they have your russet ones, their much more beautiful to look into." He says and I bit my lip and look up at him. He places a kiss on my lips softly and I moan tasting him on my tongue. He releases my lips and then places a kiss on my forehead. I put my head back on his shoulder and before I know it my eyes were closing.

_**Edward POV**_

I carried Isabella upstairs to our bedroom and placed her in bed. She would probably be pissed at me later for carrying her upstairs instead of waking her but I wasn't worried about that. I removed her shoes and then her pants knowing they made her comfortable. I climbed into the bed and placed my hands on her stomach.

"So your mommy says that you both like the sound of my voice…"

I say against her stomach and they start to move around and I can't stop the grin spreading across my face.

"I want you both to know that I love you and your mom more than anything."

It would have felt weird talking to Isabella's stomach if they weren't moving and responding to me. It was the most amazing feeling in the world and I could only imagine how it felt for Isabella. I placed two kisses on her stomach then one on her lips. I smiled when she mumbled I love you. "I love you." I whisper back as I pulled the blanket over her. I got up from the bed and began to remove my tie just as my cell phone started to ring. I quickly pull it from my pocket and answer it before it wakes Isabella.

"Yeah Jess."

I say into the phone walking into the large walk in closet. "I was calling to let you know Mac and I finished up and each contract has been signed. Kayla already copied each and put them in your office." Jessica says, and this was why I wasn't worried about leaving the meeting early. Having Jessica as my right hand at the office was the smartest thing I could have ever done. Of course my wife deserved most of the credit for me making that choice.

"Thanks Jess, what did Paul have to say about the tablet?"

"Everything is perfect and we are ready for the release party next week."

Jessica tells and she continues to tell me about the rest of the meeting. Before we get off the phone she says she's looking forward to finding out what Isabella and I were having tomorrow when I came to work. I hung up the phone and then left the bedroom to keep from waking Isabella up. I decide to head down to the den and see Jacob was already down here using the gym equipment.

"Hey Edward I didn't even hear you guys come in."

Jacob said as he continued lifting weights. "We got in not too long." I told him walking over to the bar. I pour myself a glass of brandy, as I think about James sending her flowers and Carlos professing his love for her. I wanted to kill James and bash Carlos's face in. I downed the drink feeling it sting in my throat.

"You alright man?"

Jacob asked sitting up on the bench. I nodded my head running my fingers through my hair. "You don't look alright, everything alright with Bella? The baby?" Jacob asked and I could hear the concern in his voice. Sometimes I forgot that to him Bella was his sister.

"James sent Isabella red roses."

I said and I watched Jacob's jaw go tight. "Their anniversary." He said already knowing why James sent the roses. I nodded my head not trusting myself to say anything else. The room is quite for a moment and James words on his note to her were eating me alive.

"He told her he would see her soon."

I tell him and he says the same thing I said, "He's not coming near her." Again I nod my head agreeing of course.

"He's just trying to scare her. When she would visit mom and dad he use to call her and say I'm watching you. He always thought she was cheating on him with me."

Jacob told me and I took a seat on the bar stool. "I never understood their fucking relationship. I mean the minute she did something he didn't want her to do he fucking snapped. But if she was his good little wife they're marriage appeared solid." Jacob told me and I realized there wasn't much I knew about Isabella's marriage to James. I never asked her about it because I knew it upset her and that was the last damn thing I wanted.

"Why did she stay with him for so long?"

I asked him and he chuckled, not like I told a joke but as if it was all he could do. "You know Bella, she's loyal and she doesn't believe in giving up or turning her back on people she loves. I think the day she finally decided to leave was when she realized she no longer loved him." Jacob answers and I knew how loyal Isabella was, it was one of the reason's I loved her.

"Did Bella ever tell you that Charlie and Renee were separated when we were teenagers?"

He asked me and I raised a brow at him surprised. "Yeah I know right. They were separated for awhile; Renee even dated some guy named Phil and really considered leaving Charlie for him." He told me and now I felt like I was invading on some family secret.

"Ang and Bella swore that when they got married divorce would never be an option."

He told me and I nodded my head because I remembered her telling me something similar to that. We talked a little more about Isabella then about having younger sisters and before I knew it we were talking about Bree and he was asking me if she was seeing anyone.

"Why?"

I damn near sneered and I could tell he looked uncomfortable. "I wanted to ask her out." He says nervously and I inhale a deep breath. I wanted to tell him fuck no, because she was too young to date. I knew that was full of shit, but she would always be my little sister and the idea that a man my age wanted to ask her out wasn't sitting right with me.

"You've only met her twice."

"How soon did you know you wanted to ask Bella out?"

He asked with a smirk on his face obviously already knowing the answer was right away. "She's young." I say trying to think up reasons why I didn't want this large man going out with my baby sister. "We both know she's mature." He answers and he's got me there. Jesus just the idea of Bree dating pissed me off. There was no way I could do this if I had daughters. Then as if on que I felt arms slide around my waist.

"I was looking for you."

I hear Isabella say against my back. I turn around and look down into her face. "How did you sleep?" I asked her hoping it was better than she's been sleeping the past couple of days.

"Good, but you know I always sleep better when you're next to me."

She says and I place a kiss on her lips. I placed my hand on her stomach and instantly the babies started to move. She smiled then looked over at Jacob.

"What were you guys talking about?"

Isabella asked and Jacob looked at me. "Edward doesn't want me dating his sister." Jacob says and I try not to smile but failed.

"Wait who Bree?"

"Yeah, apparently Jacob has the hots for her."

I say and Isabella smiles, "And your giving him a hard time?" she asked looking up at me and I shrug my shoulders.

"What are you going to do if we are having daughters?"

"Easy. They can't date until their forty."

"I have to agree with him there."

Jacob says and Isabella giggles shaking her head. "Edward, Bree is a grown woman whether you like it or not. So if she likes Jake she'll go out with him anyway and think about it she could do much worse like some CEO who's an ass and think he runs the world." She says and I laugh swatting her on the ass.

"True Jake could do worse too and end up with some feisty, hard headed, smart mouth woman."

I reply and Isabella laughs and rises up on her toes and I place a kiss on her waiting lips. "I feel sorry for your children." Jake says and both Isabella and I laugh. I lower to Isabella's stomach,

"Can you two be boys it will be a lot easier on me…"

I say against her stomach and they start to move and I wonder if it's them agreeing or telling me two late daddy buy a shot gun. Isabella giggled running her fingers in my hair.

"Two?"

I hear Jacob say and I and curse under my breath realizing that I slipped up. Isabella laughs telling me not to feel bad since she slipped up first.

"I'm having twins Jake."

Isabella says and he starts to laugh, "Damn double the trouble for you Edward." Jake says and I laugh as I place two kisses on Isabella's stomach before I stand up.

"Don't tell anyone though Jake it was our surprise for everyone on Christmas day."

Isabella tells him and he smiles, "Got it but can I toss it in Rose face that I knew before her?" He asked and I looked at Isabella and she simply said him and Rose have always been that way. I checked the time and realized we needed to get going for Isabella's doctor's appointment. We headed back upstairs for Isabella to change herclothes and I sat on the bed and watched her.

"Do I intrigue you Mr. Cullen?"

"Quite often Mrs. Cullen."

I reply and she blushes as she pulls her pants up over her perfect ass. The moment she gets them up and buckled she curses.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to pee."

She says and I try not to laugh and I fail earning a dirty look from Isabella. I tell her that I will meet her down stairs when she was ready. When I get down stairs Seth is already in the living room waiting for us.

"She's in the bathroom isn't she?"

He asked and I just laughed knowing I didn't need to answer that question. "The guard at the front gate was holding this package for you." Seth said holding up a small box. I walked over taking it from him.

"Did he say who it was from?"

I ask noticing no return address. "No but it's not ticking." Seth says and I look at him and he smiles. We walk into the kitchen and I grab a knife cutting the box open. Inside where a pair of underwear that looked familiar, a disk, an envelope and a black rose. I looked at Seth hoping that I was seeing shit and he looked just as pissed as I did. I open the envelope first because I have a good fucking idea who its from.

_I hope you're enjoying my sloppy seconds Cullen, at least for now. She belongs to me and I want her back. Your dogs can't stay on me and her forever. I hope you enjoy the video, I do every night. Normally I would never share this but since we've already both had her I figure we can share this too._

I balled the fucking paper up and tried to control the fucking anger I was feeling right now. Seth didn't say anything but I could tell he was waiting for me to say something. "Find out who drop this package the fuck off now." I sneered and he only nodded his head and quickly left the kitchen to do as I said. I picked up the box and headed to the office. I took out the disk and put it into the computer. When the window for it popped up I told it to play.

It was out of focus at first then I heard Isabella's voice. I watched the video and when Isabella came up on the screen she looked a little younger than she does now. She was sitting on a bed and then I saw James walk over to the bed.

"I don't know about this James."

"It's just for us Bella, you want to make me happy don't you."

He says and my nose is already flaring. "But videotaping it, I mean what if someone gets this." She says and he leans into kiss her and I feel sick to my fucking stomach.

"Edward, baby where are you!"

I hear Isabella yell and before I can close the window on the computer I hear her gasp from behind me. I close it and get up from the desk. There were tears in her eyes and she just kept shaking her head.

"Where…where did you get that?"

She stuttered out and I reached for her and she jumped back. "It just came in a package from James, along with some other stuff in a box." I tell her and she looks fucking horrified.

"I got rid of that, I swore I got rid of it"

She said still looking at the computer even though the video was no longer up. "He probably made a copy, chéri its ok." I tell her and she shakes her head.

"What if he releases it to the public?"

She asked and I quickly take her into my arms. "Isabella you know him better than I do, you know if he wanted to do that he would have did it months ago." I reply and she nods her head against my chest. Then her head popped up.

"You didn't watch it did you? I mean you didn't see me…oh god I'm going to be sick."

She says pulling out of my arms and running out of the room. I quickly follow behind her just as I see Jake. "What's wrong with her?" He asked and I didn't bother to stop an answer as I followed behind her. When I caught up to her she was bent over the toilet. I grabbed a hand towel and put it under some warm water then kneeled down next to her.

"Why won't he just leave me alone?"

"I don't know chéri but I'll find away to make him and fix this."

I tell her and she shakes her head. "He won't stop." She says and I brush the strains of her hair back. I kiss her forehead then stand up.

"Stay here."

I tell her and she looks up at me confused. "Where are you going?" She asked me and I helped her up from the floor.

"I'm going to fix this; Jacob is going to stay here with you."

"Edward…"

"Isabella I'm putting an end to this now."

I reply in a harsher tone then I meant to have. I wasn't about to sit around and wait for James to go through with whatever fucking plan he had.

"Edward please don't do this…what if…"

"I'll be back Isabella. I can't just sit here and let this son of a bitch threaten my family."

I tell her and Isabella blew out an irritated breath admitting to defeat. "Do not let my nightmare come true Edward, or so help me god I will bring you back just to kill you." She tells me and I kiss her lips.

"Yes ma'am."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Jonathan to make sure he was still on James. The minute he told me that he was I let him know that I was on my way. I then asked Jacob to stay with Isabella which I knew that he would with no problem. I called Emmett over and he said he was already on his way. Then I told Vincent to meet me where Jonathan and James were. I was fucking done playing games with James.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Runs and hide for leaving you with a cliffy *working on next chapter now*<strong>_

**What do you have to say about the chapter? What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Pretty pretty please with delicious Rob on top press the button and leave me some review love!**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	37. Stormy With a Ray of Hope

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stormy With a Ray of Hope<strong>_

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella you have to relax."

Jacob said and I knew he was right. I could feel the babies moving and they were probably annoyed with me. But I couldn't relax. Edward just left angrier than I've ever seen him, to do god knows what. I was afraid that this was the beginning of my nightmare coming true, that I would be standing over Edward's casket as his widow.

"Jake what if Edward doesn't come back?"

"Don't think like that Bella."

"But I can't help it. James is a fucking lunatic."

I yell and then feel another swift kick from the twins. I inhale a deep breath and start to rub my stomach. "Mommy's sorry." I say to them as I sit down on the couch. Jake comes over and sits next to me. He places his hand on my stomach and looks at me.

"Bella, Seth and Emmett are with him. Do you trust them to keep him safe?"

"Yes but…"

"…focus on knowing that there is no way they will let anything happen to him."

Jake tells me and I just know that something bad is about to happen, I fucking feel it in my gut. We sat and watched television and I held my phone hoping that Edward would call soon. Then the front gate bell rung and I looked at Jake.

"Stay here."

He tells me and I nod my head as I watch him get up. I wait for him to come back into the living room.

"Who was it?"

"It's the police. Edward called the police commissioner and they sent over some uniforms to watch the house."

Jake tells me and I relax sitting back in my seat. The doorbell rings a few seconds later and Jake says he'll go talk to them. I nod my head and rub my stomach some more. I begin to talk to the twins telling them that their daddy would be back soon to talk to them when he thought I was sleeping. I couldn't bring myself to tell him I heard him, it was his private moment. I hear the voices from the foyer and I wait to see Jake come back into the living room. When he does there are two officers behind him.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen."

One of them say and I instantly notice him as Karl McQueen, the officer that was in Eclipse with Maria that day. That bad feeling had just turned into a horrible feeling. "Get him out of here." I yell holding my stomach as if to protect my babies. Jake looks at me then back at Karl telling him to back up. Then Jake starts to walk over to me.

"Bella what's wrong? Are you alright, the baby's?"

Jake asked and everything after that happens so fast my heart stops as I yell "Jake behind you!" I watch Karl hit Jake over the head with the butt of his gun with so much impact I heard it and Jake drops to the floor. My breathing is erratic as I look at his motionless body lay across the floor.

"Jake!"

I yell wanting him, needing him to answer me. This wasn't happening this couldn't be fucking happening. I looked back at Karl and he had a smug look on his face. I felt the tears in my eyes and they started to fall before I could stop them.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I was told if I could get you I would stay out of jail…so here I am."

"You don't have to do this, I mean you know who my husband is, he'll have you killed if you go through with this."

I say getting up from the couch. "Don't even think about running and making this more complicated." He sneers and I inhale a deep breath. He was right running would put my children in more danger, so I would have to cooperate.

"Just please don't kill me."

"I'm not; we're dropping you off somewhere."

"Where?"

"James'."

_**Edward POV**_

The minute Emmett arrived we all rushed back out of the house jumping in the car and Seth quickly pulling off. I wasn't sure just what I planned to do to James but he was a dead man.

"Edward I didn't want to say this while we were still in the house but the guy who dropped the package off is the same guy who dropped off the roses to the station."

"Who?"

I asked trying to reel some of this anger I feel in my chest in. "Embry." Seth says and I feel like my blood is on fire right now.

"The fucking diner cook?"

I shout remembering him from the diner I met Isabella at. I was more than ready to rip his head off along with James. I ran my fingers through my hair then punched the back of the seat to let out some of the frustration building up in me.

"So James recruited help?" Emmett asked.

"It looks that way; he knew we wouldn't be looking for Embry."

Seth replied as he whipped through the streets of Chicago while other cars honked at him. I had to take slow deep breaths because if I didn't I was going to lose it.

"So what's the plan I could beat him to a pulp."

Emmett says already cracking his knuckles. "I could just put a fucking bullet in his head and call it a day." Seth adds and I run my fingers through my hair. Seth has always been the trigger happy type of person. It was why Emmett hired him and why I assigned him to Isabella. I knew he would protect her no matter what. All I could think about was all the different ways I could kill James.

"I don't know what the fucking plan is, but I can't continue to let him torment Isabella."

I say and they both agree. I was hoping to get my anger under control before we arrived to meet up with Jonathan at James's house. As much as I wanted him dead to protect my family, I knew killing him would result in me being locked up and having to leave Isabella and our children and that just wasn't a fucking option. It was then I made my decision. I pulled out my phone and called the police commissioner. I was grateful that I made friends with the man. I let him know that I was going to meet with James about him harassing Isabella.

"Do you think this will be dangerous?"

He asked me and I told him that I was sure James wouldn't like what I had to say and that it could become dangerous. "Then I'll have some officer's on standby for you Edward." He says like I knew he would. "I'll also send some uniforms to your house to assure your wife is protected." He told me saying The Masen and Cullen family were a wonderful addition to the city and he would assure we felt safe. It paid to be one of the richest men in the world. I thanked him and told him he could look forward to my support when he ran for mayor next fall. Though he already had my support since Isabella and I couldn't stand the mayor in office now.

"So we have the police commissioner on our side. I can kill him then."

Seth says and I only smirk. "I'm just trying to assure we don't get locked up for what we more than likely are going to do." I inform them and they both nod their heads in agreement. My phone then rings and I see that it's Jonathan.

"What is it?"

"James just left his house and he's on the move."

"Are you following him?"

"Yeah but I don't know where the hell he's going and it's hard to keep up."

"Jonathan stay on him. Where are you?"

I ask him and he tells me the street he just drove by and I tell Seth to head that way. We stay on the phone with Jonathan until he tells us where James finally stops. We had been driving for awhile and I knew we were no longer in the city.

"Fuck I think they made me."

"Get out of there Jonathan."

I tell him as Seth starts to drive faster than he was before. "Alright I'm going now… Shit I think they have…"

Then I heard a loud bang ring into the phone. "Jonathan…" I call but I don't get an answer. I look at Seth and he tells me he's driving as fast as he can without bringing too much attention to us. We were somewhere outside of Chicago and I knew if I didn't call Isabella soon she was going to freak the fuck out.

The phone continued to ring and I wasn't getting an answer. This didn't sit right with me since I knew that they were waiting for my call. I kept calling back until I heard the groggy voice of Jake.

"Jake where's Isabella."

"Edward they took her."

"Who took her?"

I yell into the phone. Jake begins to tell me what happened when the police showed up and that Isabella freaked out about one of the officers. Then he said next thing he knew he was knocked out and when he came to she was gone. I pulled at my hair,

"Fuck, it was probably that cop that was with Maria. I knew it was something funny about him!"

I shout, I then tell Jake where we're headed to and tell him to call the police and Charlie. "Do you think James has her?" Jake asked and as much as I would have wanted to believe that she was somewhere safe I knew that son of a bitch had her. "Yeah I know he does." I say then I hang up and Seth was speeding by now. I bang the phone against the window of the car so hard the window crakes. The son of a bitch had Isabella, he was a dead man.

Seth parks a good distance away from Jonathan's car. We all quickly climb out and head over to it when Vincent quickly meets up with us and tells us that Jonathan was dead. I pull at my hair again more than sure I was going to go bald.

"I'm sorry."

I tell him and he shakes his head, "It's not your fault it comes with the job but I want to deal with the bastard that killed my brother, personally." He says and I can understand how he felt. He appeared in control but I could see in the man's eyes that the moment he got his hands on the man who killed his brother all that control would be gone. I pull at my hair and say the words that where eating me alive. "I think they have Isabella." I tell him and he nods his head.

"Just before you got here two men entered the house. So I know James is there because I watched him answer the door."

"Do you know who the men were?"

"No but one of them is definitely the guy Jonathan said left with the package you asked about."

"Embry."

Seth and Emmett say at the same time and my nose flares. I heard enough now and I start towards the house. I can hear the guys walking behind me.

"What's the plan Edward?"

Vincent asked and honestly I wasn't sure. The only thing I was sure about was that I wanted to be fucking done with James. "I'll improvise." I say walking faster towards the house.

"Fuck that's not good."

I hear Emmett say from behind me and Vincent asked why and Emmett explains that the last time I said that was when I beat Bree's ex-boyfriend almost unconscious for telling everyone in their high school that he popped her cherry. Before I reach the front door Emmett and Seth get in front of me saying it was in case they had weapons and opened fire. Emmett looked back and asked if we were ready and when I didn't do anything but nod my head he and Seth quickly kicked the door in.

I could hear them yell in surprise but I was looking for one fucking person and the minute my eyes set on him I charged over, gripping him up by his neck and slamming him into the wall. Then before he could say a fucking word my fist was reacquainted with his face. I felt his bone in his nose break, he let out a loud groan and I heard someone from behind me ask what the hell I was doing.

"Take another fucking step towards him and it will be the last damn thing you do."

I hear Seth say with the cock of a gun. I punch James again then I hold him up against the wall with my forearm on his throat. "Where is she?" I asked him knowing damn well he knew. I watch his eyes dart over to the left and I look too see a closed door. Then I hear who I assume is Embry ask,

"Where is who?"

"Bella."

Emmett answers and as much as I want to finish kicking James' ass I need to go to her. "If one hair on her fucking head his harmed I will fucking kill you." I say to him and his nose flares. I slowly release his neck just as I hear the sound of two more guns cocking. I look behind me and see two cops and I recognize the bastard Karl McQueen. Knowing he was the bastard who took Isabella I started to charge at him on impulse. Emmett quickly stood in front of me, stopping me when Karl aimed his gun at me.

"Now look I don't want to have to kill anyone else. This has already turned out to be a lot messier then I wanted."

With that Vincent hit him so fast the gun flew from his hand, and then Emmett hit the other cop when he got distracted. Vincent slammed Karl's face into the floor and started shouting things at him. I hit James one more time and tossed him to Seth. I wanted him dead.

"Go get Bella we have this."

Seth says and I nod my head and walk to the door James looked at. When I open door the room is empty. I walk in and start to tear the room apart looking for her but she's not in there. I storm back out of the room and James laughs. I walk over to him I hit him repeatedly feeling his bones break under my fist as I bash his fucking face in.

"WHERE IS SHE!"

I yell seeing red. "She's not in there." Emmett said and I know he wasn't asking me just saying it out loud. Vincent hit Karl again,

"Tell us where the fuck she is or I will have you begging me to kill you."

Vincent sneers and I look down at James who is choking on his own blood. I go to hit him again since he wasn't talking.

"STOP!"

He yells and I hold my fist in the air waiting to land it onto to his face. "She's in the back-the back in the garage." He mumbles out through the blood and probably loose teeth in his mouth. I run out of the house and head to the back I see the garage and my feet start to move faster under me, my legs pumping as I prayed to god that she was alright.

I lift the door to the garage and there is a car inside that's still on. I run to the windows and see her lying across the back seats tide up. I bang on the window hoping she was alive and she looks my way. I see the hope in her eyes the minute our eyes meet. I tried the doors and they were locked, then the windows but they weren't breaking. I look around the garage for something to break the window. When I find a brick I tell her to close her eyes and once she does I bash the window and it shatters. I unlock the door and quickly removed the tape from her mouth.

"Baby I-I…"

"Shh it's ok Isabella. Everything is alright."

I tell her as I remove the ropes from her legs and arms. Once she's free from her confinement she climbs into my lap and I kiss her hard on the mouth needing her like oxygen. She kisses me back just as hard and I hold her to me. I feel the twins kick against my chest and I smile knowing they were alright too.

_**Bella POV**_

I wouldn't leave Edward's arms under no circumstances, not that I thought he planned on letting me go either. He carried me out of the garage and I stuffed my face into his chest inhaling his scent.

"Is she alright!"

I hear Emmett's voice but I don't lift my head from Edward's chest. "Yeah, but I want to take her to the hospital to be sure." Edward says and I don't protest because I need to know the twins are alright. I hear two loud gun shouts followed by screaming and I grip tighter to Edward.

"Shit I left Vincent and Seth in there with them."

I hear Emmett say and I feel Edward release what I was sure, was an irritated breath. "Go make sure they didn't kill them." Edward says and my head pops up and I finally look at Emmett.

"You alright Bella?"

He asked and I didn't trust my voice so I only nodded my head. "Bella!" I hear Seth yell in excitement and I relax a little seeing that Seth was alright.

"Seth did you kill him?"

"No! Just immobilized him."

Seth replied and I was sure I didn't want to know what he meant. I could hear the sirens in the distance and they were fast approaching. I could feel the twins moving and I smiled gripping around Edward's neck. He kissed the top of my head and I relaxed.

The moment the police reached us they asked us what happened and Emmett and Seth answered. When I heard them say Jacob's name I started to listen again. I looked up at Edward and he must have seen the question in my eyes.

"He's fine. He'll just have a bad headache."

Edward said and I nodded my head and placed it back against his chest. I wasn't sure what else was going on until I heard someone tell Edward to put me down on the gurney.

"I'm not putting my wife anywhere but my lap."

He barked and I snuggled tighter against him.

"It would be better for her…"

"I'm staying in his arms."

I say ending the argument before Edward brought the man to tears. There's no more argument as Edward gets us in the ambulance. An officer tells Edward he will meet us at the hospital for our statements. I doze off in Edward's arms listening to his heart and feeling our children move in my womb.

_**Edward POV**_

When we arrived to the hospital I quickly got Isabella into a hospital bed and I didn't stop screaming at the hospital staff until someone came to see her. I didn't begin to relax until I knew that she and the twins were alright.

"She's perfectly fine Mr. Cullen the babies too. She's just exhausted."

The doctor tells me and I look down at a sleeping Isabella. "Are you sure?" I ask her brushing hair out of Isabella's face. I was hoping she didn't miss anything or I would ruin her.

"I'm sure."

She answers as if she was annoyed but I didn't care. She leaves me in the room with a sleeping Isabella and I pull the chair next to the bed and sat down. I placed my hand on her stomach and softly spoke to the twins telling them how much I loved them.

The door opened and a young woman walked in. "I'm Amber I'll be Mrs. Cullen's nurse." The woman says and I nod my head. "I'm just going to check her vitals and the babies' vitals." She tells me and I nod my head and tell her that I would be right next door to check on my brother in law. When I walked out into the hall I sent Seth in to watch the nurse. I trusted no one. He went in with no question and I went to check on Jacob. When I entered his room he was arguing with Bree who was trying to fluff his pillow.

"How are you feeling?"

"How's Bella?"

He asked ignoring my question. I told him what the doctor told me. "I'm sorry Edward. I fucking let them take her. If I would have just…" Bree placed her finger over his lips.

"Stop it Jake, it's not your fault and I know Bella wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

Bree says and it felt weird watching them together. I push my hands into my pockets and look back at Jacob. "She's right Jake it's not your fault. You had no reason to question the police, you knew they were sent there to protect her." I tell him and he nods his head.

"I still let them take her…"

"…you didn't let them do anything."

Bree tells him. I talk to him a little longer and I know he won't stop blaming his self until he talked to Isabella his self. I leave the room and head back to Isabella's room. When I enter Seth is standing by her bed.

"A woman came in trying to claim she was the nurse. She was really some damn paparazzi trying to get a picture of Bella. Emmett tossed her ass outside."

Seth tells me and I nod my head knowing he and Emmett had it under control. Isabella's nurse came back into the room to tell me that they wanted to take Isabella to have an ultrasound.

"Is something wrong with the babies?"

"Oh no, of course not. Their vitals are perfect, it's just protocol."

"Could you wait until she wakes up? We were supposed to find out the sex of the babies today and I think she'll really want to be awake for the ultra sound."

"Sure of course Mr. Cullen. If you need anything just press that button."

She says pointing to where the button was and I nodded my head. She walked back out, Seth following behind her and I sat with Isabella in silence. I counted her breathing to keep myself calm and when she mumbled my name I knew she would be fine. There was a knock at the door and I looked up to see Emmett.

"The cops are here to get your statement."

He said and I nodded my head. "Tell them to come in because I'm not leaving her side." I say and he nods his head and exits back out of the room. A moment later he enters with two men following behind him.

"Mr. Cullen we're detective Beck and detective Hodges."

I simply nodded my head at them. "We wanted to ask you about what happened." Detective Beck says and I glare up at him.

"What do you want to know?"

"Let's talk about Officer McQueen."

He said and I felt the fucking growl in my chest. "He kidnapped my wife." I say and they look at each other. "Officer McQueen said he was trying to help." Detective Hodges says.

"Are you in here to clear your fellow officer or find out about the bastards who kidnapped my wife?"

I ask trying to cover my irritation "We just want to have this all cleared up Mr. Cullen. Accusing an office cannot go uninvestigated." Detective Beck said and I was seconds from pounding his face in. I inhale and start to rub my hand over Isabella's stomach.

"I'm not accusing him. The bastard almost killed my brother in law, kidnapped my wife from our home, and killed a man at point blank."

"How do you know he kidnapped your wife? The man…Jacob Black said he was knocked out he didn't see anything." Detective Beck said and I had a feeling he and Karl McQueen were friends.

"Get out."

"Mr. Cullen we're not done yet we…"

"I said get the hell out. Any more questions the police have for me have Commissioner McNeil call me."

I tell them not in the mood to hear them trying to clean up after another cop. I see the nervous look on Detective Hodges face. "The commissioner sent us. Would you be more comfortable if Beck left Mr. Cullen?" Detective Hodges asked and I looked at the man then nodded my head. Beck glared at me then left out of the room.

"I'll apologize for him now. He use to work with McQueen when he was a uniform."

Detective Hodges says and I nod my head honestly not caring. He started to ask me about James and I told him everything I knew. He then told me that James was at Mercy hospital being treated for his face injuries courtesy of me and the bullet wounds in his knees courtesy of Seth.

There was another knock at the door and I watched as Detective Beck started to enter the room. I went to tell him to get the hell out when I saw Emmett and Seth come in behind him.

"I just talked to McQueen; he's in a room upstairs. He said something I think you should hear."

Detective Beck said and I looked to Emmett and Seth and they both nodded their heads for me to listen. Detective Beck then started to tell me that Karl told him about Maria's plan. She set up everything for James to be released because apparently some men owed her a favor. Then somehow she blackmailed Karl and the doctor. What she didn't count on was the doctor turning on her and refusing to release her from the hospital.

"So what does that mean exactly?"

"Maria is institutionalized indefinitely."

Detective Beck said, and I felt relief over come me. "He also confessed about kidnapping your wife. He said that he was already watching your house so when the call came in about uniforms going to watch it he took the call. I'm sorry." He said and I didn't acknowledge his apology. We finished talking and they said that James was still refusing to confess to anything. So far they had enough against him to put him away for a long time but Isabella's statement could make it life so they would still need to talk to Isabella when she woke up.

_**Bella POV**_

When I opened my eyes I was in a hospital bed. I couldn't have been out that long. I quickly sit up and make myself dizzy. I get nervous thinking it was a dream that Edward wasn't here and then I feel his hand on my thigh.

"I'm right here."

He says and I turn and look at him. "How long was I out?" I asked him playing with his fingers and seeing his bruised knuckles. His other hand came up on my belly and he started to rub it slowly.

"A little over four hours, the doctor said to let you sleep because you were exhausted."

He answered and I nodded my head. "Is James…" I stopped unable to continue my question. Part of me wanted him dead, and part of me didn't want Edward, Seth or Emmett to be murders.

"He's at a different hospital for his wounds, and he's facing life."

Edward answered and I nodded my head again. I began to chew on my lip and Edward pulled it from between my lips.

"How are you feeling chéri?"

He asked and the tears started as I remembered how scared I had been that I would never get to hear him call me that again. He quickly got up from his seat and sat in the bed pulling me to him. He didn't say anything at first as he held me in his arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I thought I would never hear you call me chéri again."

I tell him and he lifts my face to look at him.

"I will say it to you every day for the rest of our lives chéri. Je t'aime Isabella. Vous êtes mon monde, mon tout. Si je vous aurais perdu j'aurais perdu ma raison d'exister."

He says and I smile at him because we both knew I had no idea what he said. He laughs as he translates that he told me that he loved me, and that I was his world, his everything. I couldn't stop the tears when he tells me that he also said if he would have lost me he would have lost his reason for existing. I cup his face and kiss him tenderly. His hand presses into my back and I fist his hair.

"I'm yours Edward, no one else's. You own me."

I say to him using the words he has said to me many times. He kissed me harder and I could hear the heart monitor but I continued to kiss him needing this, needing to know he was in front of me and this wasn't some twisted dream to torture me. His lips felt perfect against mine like always. His tongue dominates my own as he invaded my mouth.

"Oh-Oh I'm so sorry. I just heard the monitor going off and I-I…I'll come back."

I hear a famine voice say and by the time I turn my head she's gone. Edward's lips are along my neck and I had to remember to breath.

"That was your nurse, Amy, April, Alyssa or something."

Edward says and I laugh, "You don't remember her name?" I ask him and he shakes his head with a chuckle.

"I was concerned about my pregnant wife."

He says and I nod my head. I was sure Jacob was blaming his self for this because he'll feel like he didn't protect me.

"How's Jacob?"

"He's been cursing his self out for the last four hours but he's fine."

"And you?"

I ask him and he runs his thumb over my lips. "I'm fine now." He says and I nod my head understanding. There's a knock at the door and two men enter.

"Mrs. Cullen happy to see you're awake. I'm detective Beck and this is my partner detective Hodges, we wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Can't the two of you fucking wait?"

Edward growls and I tap his hand, "It's alright Edward." I tell him and he looks at me as if to see if I'm lying.

"Are you sure? I can have Seth and Emmett get rid of them until you're ready to talk."

He says and I know he means it. "I'll be fine as long as you stay." I tell him and he places a kiss on my lips. "I wouldn't be anywhere else chéri." He tells me and I look to the detectives.

"I'm ready."

I tell them and the first thing they ask is for me to describe what happened when the police arrived to my house. As I tell them what happened I can hear Edward cursing under his breath. I hold his hand lacing our fingers.

"I couldn't fight him and risk something happening." I say placing my hand on my stomach and I felt a nudge against my hand.

"Did they touch you, inappropriately?"

"No. I heard Karl tell the other officer that James told them they were not allowed to touch me because I was his."

I say and I feel Edward's entire body tense up behind me. I take his hand and place it on my stomach hoping the twins would know their daddy needed them to help him relax.

"When they put you in the car were you conscious?"

"Yes, they uh…when I refused to go along with James plan he got upset and said that he would make me. Then he and the officers tied me up and put me in the car. They left it on and I feared that my unborn children and I were going to die from carbon monoxide poisoning."

"At any moment did James strike you?"

"No, James is crazy but he would never harm me directly. Which is why I know leaving me in a garage with a car still running is right up his ally."

I tell him and Edward places a kiss on my neck. "Alright. That's all we need from you Mrs. Cullen. We hope you feel better soon." Detective Beck says and I give him a forced smile.

"Thank you."

I say. Once they leave I let my head fall back against Edward. "I want to go home." I say and he holds me to him. "I'll see what I can do." He says and I know he plans on causing havoc to get me what I wanted.

"Be nice."

"I'll see what I can do."

He says and we both laugh. "Did anyone call my parents?" I ask him not wanting them to hear about this on the news because I was more than sure the media got wind of it already.

"I'm flying them out as we speak. I sent Charles to Washington to get them."

Edward says and I smile and look up at him, "Thank you." I say and he places another kiss on my lips as if he needed to and I wondered if he knows how badly I needed his kisses. When my nurse came back in I learned her name was Amber. She told us that she wanted to take me in for an ultra sound. After everything today I felt some happiness knowing I would get to hear their heart beats, to see them.

Edward set next to me holding my hand as the technician got me ready for the ultra sound. The moment I heard the heart beats, the tears fell from my eyes. Edward wiped them and we waited as she let us know the size and weight of the babies and that they were perfectly fine.

"Mrs. Cullen your husband said that you were supposed to find out the sex of the babies today. Would you still like to know?"

The tech asked and I looked at Edward who kissed my forehead then my lips. "It's up to you chéri." He says and I look back at her.

"Yes."

I say and we wait as she looks back at the screen. "Ok we have one girl." She says and I smile looking up at Edward.

"Kiah."

Edward and I say at the same time with a smile. We wait for her to tell us whether Kiah has a brother or sister. "It looks like you are having two beautiful little girls Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Keiara and Kiah Cullen."

Edward whispers in my ear and I cry with nothing but joy and hope in my heart. Edward laced our fingers and kissed my temple.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>That wasn't too bad was it? I swear I wrote this chapter three times and I listened to you all request not to let Edward get his self locked up and this is what I came up with.<strong>

**So what do you have to say about the chapter?**

**Pretty pretty please with delicious Rob on top press the button and leave me some review love.**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	38. Naughty and Nice

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naughty and Nice<strong>_

_**Bella POV**_

_CRASH!_

The picture frame fell to the floor as Edward slammed me up against the wall. He was pulling at my shirt and I was pulling at his as he kissed me frantically. We hardly made it to the bedroom before we started acting like animals in heat.

"Fuck chéri I want you so bad."

He said against my lips and I moaned my agreement. He pressed his hard erection into me and I moaned feeling him, a reminder of just how blessed he was. He placed his thigh between my legs and I grinded against him needing the friction. I bit his lower lip sucking it into my mouth as I placed my hand over his erection. He was so hard it made me wet just touching him. "Edward…" I moaned knowing he would know what I wanted, what I needed. He kissed me harder, it was rough, passionate and fuck I couldn't think anymore. I pulled my lips from his trying to catch my breath and he began kissing my neck.

"How long until everyone else arrive?"

He asked and I didn't know how he expected me to think clearly with him nibbling on my neck the way he was. "Come on chéri think baby." He said with his hands cupping my now C cup breast. Yeah my husband was enjoying that very much. We were staying at his lake house for Christmas. It had been three weeks since all the James mess and Edward wanted to leave the city for Christmas and I agreed. We only had another- I looked around the room for a clock. When I spotted one across the room I saw it was already noon. My how I loved Seth and Emmett right now, they knew Edward and I would want some time alone so no one was driving up for another three hours thanks to them. I moaned feeling Edward's fingers pulling at the waist band of my pants now.

"Three hours."

I finally moaned as his amazingly long fingers slipped into my underwear. They pressed firmly against my clit and I moaned holding on to his arm as I felt my legs began to buckle.

"Mmm that's enough time for a least two rounds."

He says and I can feel his smile against my neck. He then licks up the side of my neck and I shivered. His fingers pumped inside of me perfectly curling and teasing me of what was to come. I couldn't stop myself from riding his fingers they felt so good inside of me.

"Come for me chéri let's get this first one for the day out of the way."

He moans against my lips. He then kisses me harder, pressing his palm against my clit and pumps his fingers inside of me until I came hard breathing erratically. I swore this man was going to be the death of me. But death by orgasm had to be a great way to go right?

I had enough of the foreplay already I wanted him buried inside of me. I pushed his shirt over his shoulders and he quickly removed it tossing it to the floor. I started on his belt buckle next and his mouth was on mine again raping me of my breath. He tasted perfect on my lips as he sucked my tongue into his mouth. The moment I was able to push his pants down over his hips I did and used my feet to push them the rest of the way down his legs. He stopped kissing me long enough to yank my pants down taking my panties with them.

Looking up at me as he kneeled in front of me, he smiled. He removed my pants and placed my leg on his shoulder. "You're beautiful Mrs. Cullen." He says just before his face disappears between my thighs. I toss my head back against the wall when I feel his lips on my heat. He sucks my clit into his mouth and I push my fingers into his hair. I roll my hips into his face unable to resist as he feast on me hungrily. It felt so good as his tongue slid over my folds. When his tongue slipped inside of me I moaned, loudly. I'm married to a sex god there was nothing else to it.

"Edward…"

I moaned and I heard his muffled reply. His fingers dug into my ass, pressing me tighter against his face if that was at all possible. Every lick, nibble, bite and suck was driving me to the edge of insanity. When his tongue began to swirl inside of me I bucked my hips. When he nibbled on my clit using the tip of his tongue to make small torturous circles I moaned incoherently. He never let up and when I erupted he licked faster slurping up my juices as if the best in the world.

He lowered my leg back to the floor and smiled at me licking his lips savoring my taste. He stood back up and lifted my shirt over my head. Then he peeled my bra straps down off my shoulders after undoing the front clasp. My breast spilled from my bra, free of the confinements and he damn near growled as he looked at them.

"I'm a lucky man chéri."

He tells me and I shake my head, "I'm the lucky one." I tell him wrapping my hand around his cock and he gives me my favorite smile. He picks me up and sits me on the dresser.

"Are you ok sitting up here?"

He asked running his hands up my thighs and I bit my lip nodding my head yes. His hands come up my sides, rubbing my belly then cupping my breast. The look in his eyes was intense, lustful. His hands continued their journey up my body cupping my neck and pulling me towards him for a kiss.

My lips touched his and I could taste myself on his tongue. My god how I loved the taste of us together, I fisted his hair pulling him as close as my belly would allow to deepen our kiss. Then I felt the head of his glorious cock brush against my inner thigh and I moaned into his mouth.

"Now Edward…Please."

I moaned against his lips. I felt like if he didn't enter me soon I was going to die. It had been over two weeks since the last time we made love. I blamed that on our family members they were so worried about me that our house was never empty and we were never left alone until I finally passed out.

I didn't have the heart to put them out, I knew they were concerned about me, especially since the first few nights after the James fiasco I was having night terriers. My parents stayed in Chicago for the holiday and were staying with us, a decision I was starting to regret since me and my husband could never find enough time alone to simply fuck.

We were finally alone now and all I wanted to do was make love to my husband and I knew he was thinking the same thing. He placed his hand on my stomach smiling. When he looked up at me, the love for me and our children rested in his eyes. He kissed me a few more times, hot, wet and passionately.

"I love you Isabella."

Edward says and I smile, "I love you too." I tell him. He slowly began to enter me and I inhaled a deep breath as my walls stretched to accommodate him. Fucking glorious was how it felt as he entered me. It was like a heightened sensation.

"Damn it chéri, you feel so good."

He said as he filled me fully, and I wanted to tell him it was all him but I couldn't speak. Our foreheads touched our breathing already uneven. "Please…" I moaned ready to beg him to fuck me. Feeling his throbbing cock inside of me was making me crazy. He slid out of me slowly then pushed back inside of me painfully unhurried. I fisted his hair as he moved inside of me gradually. I could tell he was straining to go this slow; he was worried about hurting me. My silly husband was always worrying, even when he didn't have to.

"Faster."

I tell him knowing he wouldn't deny me. He complies placing his hands on my hips to hold me still. He started to pummel into me stroke after heavy stroke making the dresser shake. I dug my nails into his shoulders as I gasped trying to catch my breath.

"Aww-yes."

I moaned realizing then just how much I've missed having him inside of me. His hand rested on my low back and I wanted to be so much more closer to him but my swollen stomach wouldn't allow it. I lifted my legs up around his hips making it so that he would have more access to me. We both growled when he slipped deeper inside of me. His hand came up to cup my face and I took his thumb into my mouth sucking and swirling my tongue around it, like I had done to his cock so many times before. His eyes darkened as he looked at me, he knew what I had a taste for. I bit his finger with a grin on my face and he smiled. He slowly pulled his thumb from between my lips and I pouted.

"Fuck."

He growled when I clenched my walls down around him. He held my hips and stroked me skillfully running his hand over every inch of my body he could reach. I felt loved in his arms I always did, and I knew I always would. He brought his hand between us and began to pinch and pull at my clit and my legs started to tremble. He picked up the speed of his strokes and I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Edward I'm—oh god!"

I moan loudly and Edward strokes me deeper hitting my spot repeatedly. I couldn't help rocking my hips to meet his thrust. He growled as I clenched and unclenched my walls around him. His fingers moved faster over my clit, his strokes filling me over and over.

"Come for me Isabella."

He said in a lustful voice and my legs quivered around him as my body followed his command. We both moaned as we came together saying the others name. We knew this would be quick; we both wanted the other too much. Not that I thought that was even possible. My chest was heaving as I tried to get my breathing under control.

I yawned involuntarily and he placed a kiss on my lips then my forehead. He was still semi hard when pulled out of me and placed a kiss on my stomach. I knew that meant he was worried I was too tired to go again, but I wasn't. I needed him again, more than sleep, more than anything.

"Edward…"

I say and he looks at me his eyes filled with so much love and lust. God what did I do to deserve him, "I want you to fuck me baby." I tell him and his jaw goes tight. Yes, he wanted to fuck me too.

"What about…"

"…sshh we're fine."

"Isabella..."

I placed my finger on his lips stopping him before the worrying really started. "I want you to fuck me senseless before our family gets here, no excuses." I tell him wrapping my hand around his dick and stroking him slowly, his head falls back as a soft moan leaves his lips. I slowly get up from the dresser never ceasing my strokes on his growing erection.

"Come on baby you know you want to."

I say with my lips against his chest placing opened mouth kisses there. I flick my tongue over his nipple and giggle when he growls. "Bend your wife over and fuck me." I whisper licking my tongue across his chin and then biting it lightly. He quickly turns me around bends me over and slams his large swollen cock into me.

"Fuck!"

I screamed reaching out to balance myself on the dresser. "Is this what you wanted?" He asked me in a seductive voice and I whimpered a yes. He slowly pulled out of me and then quickly slammed back into me. "Mmm just like that-don't stop." I moan hoping he didn't start to worry he was hurting me. I needed to be fucked and feel him pound his vessel into me repeatedly.

Harder.

Faster.

Swivel and Slam.

"Aww shit…"

I moan digging my nails into the dresser. "Are you alright?" He asked me slowing his strokes. I slammed my ass back against him. "Yes, don't stop please." I moan and he starts up again. Each time he smashed back into my breathing hitched. I loved when he treated me delicately but my god how I loved when he fucked me senseless. I was close again I was so close my legs were starting to buckle under me. He held me around my waist as he crashed into me over and over again.

Harder

Faster

Swivel and slam.

"Oh god!"

I screamed reaching back needing to touch him. He grabbed my hand lacing our fingers. He leaned over and I could feel his lips on my spine, then on my neck as his deathly strokes never ceased. He gripped my hair pulling me up with my back against his chest.

"Were you naughty or nice this year Mrs. Cullen?"

He asked, I wrapped my arm around and fisted his hair as he started sucking on my neck.

"My husband could answer that a lot better than I can."

I replied in a soft voice and he chuckled against my neck. "I think you've been a little of both." He whispers, "Yes, but I'm only naughty with you." I moan as I feel the swollen head of his cock brush against my spot. He pressed into me and swiveled his hips making me arch my back and moan a little louder.

"You like that?"

"Yessss."

I hiss and he does it again and again. He pushes me back over pinching and pulling at my nipples. I toss my ass back for more making him groan. I meet each and every stroke until I felt the knot in my stomach and screamed out yet another release. This time I felt the flood as it rushed from me and Edward moaned my name into my back as he tried to brace his self after his own release.

We stayed that way trying to catch our breaths. He slowly pulled out of me and picked me up as if I weighed nothing, which I knew was bull shit since I was just weighed at my appointment a week ago. He placed me on the bed and laid down next to me. That was his way of silently telling to get some sleep. He started rubbing my stomach and they moved as if following his touch.

"Thank you."

He said and I looked over at him. "For what?" I ask and he kisses my stomach twice like always then places a kiss on my lips.

"For you and them."

"I should be thanking you."

I tell him and he shakes his head. I run my fingers through his hair wondering if the girls will have his hair or mine. I smile at him and he smiles back then lowers his lips to mine. The girls start to move again and I giggle. Edward places his hand back on my stomach and hums a new tone I never heard. Eventually they stopped moving, already daddy's little girls.

"What time is it?"

I ask him and he looks back at the clock. "1:45." He says and I smile at him. "We still have another hour." I say with a smile and he laughs.

"You are insatiable Mrs. Cullen."

"You made me this way."

I tell him pushing him on his back and mounting him. He grins up at me his hands on my hips. "You're beautiful chéri." He says and I blush because he said this to me every day as if making sure I didn't forget. I grip his semi erection in my hand and lift up to sheath myself around him. We both moan as I take him in again. I rock against him slowly with my hands on his chest for support. We look at each other never breaking eye contact.

"I love watching you on top of me."

He says as I feel him grow harder inside of me. It was amazing feeling him expand in me. Goodness I almost came from the feeling alone. I inhaled deeply and began to rock my hips over him again.

Only he made me feel this way, this fucking blissful and happy. Biting my lips I started to ride him harder and faster. Lifting and dropping over him again and again. We laced our fingers and I bounced harder, I was close again. My legs shook and I closed my eyes tightly as he moaned telling me to keep going. He brought his hips up keeping the rhythm I created between us.

Up

Down

Rock

"Come on chéri ride it, it's yours."

He says and I moan as I rock harder, rock faster. Damn it he felt so good filling me. He thrust up into me until I cried out his name completely out of breath. He tells me to lay on my side with my back to him and I do. I feel him behind me as he places kisses on the back of my neck.

"I'm going to make love to you this way."

He says against my ear with his hand snaking between my thighs. I nod my head not trusting my voice as his fingers danced over my clit. He pushes my left leg forward and I could feel his erection on my ass. He pressed into me some more and I felt him guide his cock into me. I take in a sharp breath as he fills me.

With our legs tangled he moves in and out of me dominating my body. He started placing soft kisses on my neck, moving slowly inside of me. When I asked him to go harder he did without hesitation sucking and biting on my neck. When I begged him to go faster he complied whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"I love you more than anything Isabella. You are my life chéri, my everything."

He says then takes my ear lobe into his mouth and I moan when I feel his hand on my clit again. "Turn your head so I can kiss you Isabella." He said dragging out my name. I turn my head and he lowers his mouth to mine. My god I loved kissing this man, feeling his lips attack mine, his tongue massage my tongue and his teeth nibbling on my lower lip.

"Edward I-I oh god…"

I moan unable to get a complete sentence out of my mouth. "You're what baby?" He asked ghosting his lips over mine as he swiveled his hips up into me hitting my spot. I couldn't think straight, I had a hard time just remembering to breathe.

"You what chéri?"

He asked again then slammed up into me hitting my spot harder than before. "Fuck me…" I moaned against his lips. He smiled,

"I've been doing that since we got here sweetheart."

He says and I smile and dart my tongue out which he quickly captures with his mouth. He sucks on my tongue gently, his fingers still pulling at my clit and his dick skillfully bringing me closer and closer to my sixth orgasm.

"Do you feel how much I love you?"

He asks biting on my chin, "Yessss" I struggle to get out and he chuckles. "Do you feel how much I need you?" He asked making tight circles over my clit and I whimper.

"Yesss."

I rasp out on the break of coming. He pumped into me, "You own me Isabella, never forget that." He says then he kisses me passionately devouring my mouth and robbing me of my breath. His thrust came fast and hard until I moaned loudly against his mouth and I came around him harder than before. He growled against my lips kissing me harder. His hand gripped my thigh as he pounded into me faster and he soon joined me in ecstasy.

Our breathing filled the room. When he went to pull out I stopped him. "Don't." I tell him not wanting to lose this connection. He turned my face to him and kissed my lips so softly. He made everything perfect and for me what was once impossible was very much possible and growing inside of me. I don't know what my life meant before him, but I knew I would forever be his in mind, body and spirit.

"I love you Edward."

I said before I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

_**Edward POV**_

Isabella fell asleep in my arms and I watched her sleep peacefully. I didn't move from her body until I heard the cars pulling up outside. I slowly got up from the bed being sure not to wake her. I kissed her forehead then pulled my pants and shirt on and headed out to meet everyone at the door. I opened the front door just as Emmett and Rose were coming up the steps. Rose placed a kiss on my check then whispered,

"I hope you two had fun."

I laughed saying nothing else. Emmett grinned and I shook my head at him before he could even start to say something inappropriate.

"You left these on your kitchen counter."

Emmett said handing me a manila envelope. I cursed under my breath knowing they were the pictures Isabella and I had taken at the photo shoot we had a few days ago. I smiled thinking about that day and how beautiful Isabella looked posing for the camera.

"_Alright Edward stand behind her and place your right hand on her belly."_

_The photographer said and I did as she told me, "Now Bella place you're left one next to his and together make your hands look like a heart." She told us and we did with Isabella looking up at me. I heard the shutter of the camera but I didn't look away from her. She was breath taking and glowing._

"_The two of you are naturals really."_

_Sue the photographer says snapping some more pictures. "I can have these ready by the end of the week I'll have a carrier deliver your copy to your house." She says and now I look at her._

"_No I'll have our friend Seth come and pick them up."_

_I tell her. Since the James bull shit no one who was not family or a part of our tight circle was allowed near our house. I knew James and Maria were put away but it made Isabella more comfortable which made me more comfortable._

"_Alright, no problem."_

_She says directing us into another pose. I kneeled down in front of Isabella and smiled up at her with a grin as I placed both my hands on her stomach. She smiled down at me biting her lip and that pink blush on her cheeks. I heard the camera shutter again._

"_If the two of you keep looking at each other like that you're going to make my camera melt."_

_Sue said and Isabella laughed tossing her head back and Sue took another picture saying that Isabella's smile was perfect. Of course I agreed, everything about Isabella was perfect. "Alright Edward, kiss her stomach." Sue told me and I did so with a smile and Sue snapped another picture. We take a few more poses together and then Sue says that it's Isabella's turn to take some alone. I was looking forward to this part all morning. Isabella would be naked with the exception of a thin curtain like fabric. She was subconscious about it but Sue did a great job convincing her._

_I watched intensely as Sue told her how to pose. Isabella stood back in the shadows so she wouldn't feel like too much of her was revealed. She took one pose tying the curtain around her waist and covering her breast with her forearm. Then she looked down at her belly with a smile on her face._

"_Bella that's perfect."_

_Sue tells her snapping the camera some more and Isabella blushes. "Cheri I think we should put that one on the wall in the nursery." I tell her seeing it pop up on the computer._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, it's perfect."_

_I tell her and she smiles at me. They take some more poses and I was sure I was drooling when Isabella uses the curtain to cover her breast leaving the rest hanging down her side. Her stomach was revealed as well as a glimpse of her perfect ass._

"_I'm keeping this one."_

_I say and Sue and Isabella both laugh. When we finally finish the photo shoot we sit with Sue and go over the photo's we were agreeing to have in the pregnancy magazine Isabella and I would be featured in. Isabella actually agreed to that interview saying she wanted to share our miracle. From believing she couldn't have children and then finding out she was pregnant with twins was A Miracle, which of course was the title of our interview._

"_Oh Sue could you do one more thing for us?"_

_Isabella asked and Sue smiled, "Sure anything for you two." She says and Isabella explains that she wanted to reveal to our family that she was pregnant with twins and that they were girls._

"_Ok I could tie a pink ribbon around your belly, and then over the ribbon on the top of your belly write 'They're' then under the ribbon write 'girls.'"_

_Sue says and Isabella agrees saying she loved the idea. I watch as they take this picture and Sue printed out some digital copy's there in her studio._

"_This is perfect thanks Sue."_

_Isabella says showing me the pictures. I smiled knowing that when our mothers and sisters saw this they were going to lose it._

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

I heard my mother shout pulling me from my flash back and I turned to her with a smile on my face. "Where is my favorite daughter in law?" She asked hugging me. I placed a kiss on her cheek then took the bag she was holding out of her hand.

"She's your only daughter in law."

"Well if Emmett will stop being a dumb ass and marry Rose I'll have two!"

She yells over my shoulder making everyone laugh. "Isabella is sleeping." I tell her and she quickly slaps her hand over her mouth.

"Oh I hope I didn't wake her."

Esme says in a panic, "Oh Esme I'm sure you didn't Isabella has been sleeping like a rock." Renee says as she walks up behind her and I laugh kissing her cheek next. They both enter the house and I go out to help Charlie and Carlisle bring in the luggage.

"So what's the plan before we leave for the party tonight?"

Carlisle asked me as he handed me two suit cases. It was Christmas Eve and tonight was the company party and we were having it on a luxury yacht I purchased. I wanted it more private then the tablet release party we had a couple of weeks ago.

"Isabella and I had a gift for everyone before we leave for the party."

I tell him and he nods his head. We continue taking the luggage into the house and once we're finished we find the women sitting by the fire place in the living room.

"Edward has Bella eaten since you guys got here?"

Angela asked, somehow she had taken on the role of Isabella's personal chief. "No." I reply and my mother looks at me with a brow raised.

"Then what have you two being doing for the last three hours…Oh dear never mind."

She says turning red and everyone laughs. We all talk and joke for a while longer and when Charlie starts to tell everyone a story about when he first took Isabella, Rose and Angela fishing we all laughed "Well I'm happy everyone is enjoying their selves." I hear Isabella say from the top of the steps with a smile on her face. I smile because as always she's wearing a pair of tights and one of my shirts. Her motto was if we weren't going out she was in my shirt.

"Oh Bella did we wake you?"

Bree asked looking guilty. "No, of course not." Isabella says coming down the steps. She greets our family and friends then walks over to me. She stands up on her toes and I kiss her lips.

"No excuses I want a repeat tonight."

She whispers in my ear and I grin and lower my mouth to hers again. "So what is this surprise we heard about?" Bree asked with a smile on her face.

"Not yet Emily, Sam, Alice and Jasper haven't arrived yet."

Isabella says then she quickly looks up at me. "I don't remember grabbing the pictures did you?" she asked in a whisper.

"Emmett grabbed them when he went to pick up everyone from our house."

I tell her and she nods her head. "Is anyone else starving?" Isabella asked and everyone laughed again. "Probably not as much as you are Bells." Jacob said with a grin making it obvious he knew something. Everyone looked at him with questioning looks.

"What? I only meant since she's feeding for…two."

He said and Isabella and I laughed as we followed Angela and Ben to the kitchen. They made a quick lunch and we all sat and talked until Emily, Sam, Alice and Jasper arrived. When they did it didn't take long for everyone to ask about this surprise we had for everyone.

"So you all know that we had that photo shoot a couple days ago."

Isabella says and they all nod their heads anxiously. "We wanted to give you all a copy of the pictures." I say with a grin.

"Damn it, I thought I was going to finally find out if I was going to have a niece or nephew."

Bree said making everyone laugh. I opened the manila envelope and pulled out the others that had everyone's name on it. Isabella thought it would be nice to do it in pairs since everyone was here as a couple. We were both surprised when Seth asked if it was ok for him to bring his girlfriend Leila. He said he didn't want to invite her without talking to us since he knew we were keeping a tight circle. Isabella was overjoyed and told him she couldn't wait to meet her. We told everyone they had to open the envelopes together; once we passed the envelopes out Isabella let them know to open them.

The room was quiet as Isabella stood next to me beaming with excitement. "They're?" Jasper asked out loud looking up at us and then the screaming started as everyone registered what the picture meant.

"Oh my god we're going to have two grandbabies!"

Esme said coming over and placing her hands on Isabella's stomach. "This is great news Bella-rina, I was worried you were so large because my grandbaby was going to be 12 pounds." Charlie said hugging Isabella next. Renee and Angela were crying and we didn't understand a damn thing they said. Emily and Bree quickly hugged us both and Emily smile.

"I'm happy for you big brother."

She said and I hugged her again hoping we could grow to have some form of relationship. Everyone gave us congratulations and Charlie and Carlisle teased saying I was going to go through hell when the girls were teenagers.

"Nope that's what I have their uncles for."

I said looking at Ben, Jacob, Emmett and Seth. They all quickly agreed and Isabella laughed. "So do the two of you already have names picked out?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes we decided to name them Keiara London Cullen and Kiah Rose Cullen."

Isabella answered biting her lip. Rosalie's face was beaming as she looked at us. "Oh guys thank you." Rosalie said coming over and hugging us. Rose was already crying and our mothers too.

"Also Rose we were hoping you and Emmett would be their god parents."

I said and smiled over at Emmett who looked like he was actually about to cry. "Guys it would mean the world to me, to us." Isabella said and a tear actually fell from Emmett's eye as he got up and came over to us. He gave Isabella a hug and I heard him whisper in her ear,

"I'd be honored little sister."

The room was emotional for awhile but I knew it was only joy. "Wait why London?" Emily asked with a smile on her face and Isabella blushed.

"That was Edward's idea."

She said and I laughed, "So why are you two naming her Keiara London?" My mother asked and I could tell they were not going to let this go.

"It was where they were uh…conceived."

Isabella mumbled and everyone started laughing. We all talked for a while longer until it was time to get dressed for the company Christmas party. All the women got dressed together, I never understood it but Charlie and my father said it was a woman thing. Once we men were done getting dressed we went out on the back porch.

"How much longer do you think they're going to be, the limos will be here soon."

Seth asked looking at his watch. "Hopefully they'll be down soon." Charlie said drinking from the glass he was holding. A moment later we heard the limo's pulling up out front. Emmett and Seth went out to talk to the drivers while we all went back inside and grabbed the ladies jackets.

"Ladies the limos are here."

Carlisle yelled up to them. "Where coming daddy give us a minute." I heard Emily yell back down. The 360 degree turn Emily had made in the last few months made me dizzy. She was still her spoiled self but it was something I could actually tolerate. Not once had she asked to be written back onto the company, and she shocked the hell out of Isabella and I when she brought us a trip to Aspen as a second honeymoon after the twins were born. Then she brought Bree a car saying she wanted to make up for the graduation gift she never gave her. She was even the one who was in control of the company Christmas party. My parents loved it and I was just happy to see my mother and father happy.

One by one the women started to descend. When Isabella walked down the steps I didn't care about anyone in front of her or behind her. She wore a red v neck gown. It had long sleeves and a split that came just past her knee. The dressed complimented her pregnant frame and as always my wife had left me speechless. I grinned as I walked over to her and grasped her hand helping her down the last step.

"Do you like it?"

She asked me and I turned her so her back was to me and pressed my hard cock into her. "What do you think?" I whisper into her ear and she giggles.

"You know what it does to me when you wear red Isabella."

I whisper and she turns in my arms her stomach pressing against me. "I know, why do you think I choose it. Now help me into my coat." She orders and I smile and do as my wife told me. We left getting into the limos and heading to the party. Isabella sat next to me rubbing her stomach and I placed my hand over hers.

"They're hyper tonight."

She said and I smiled and kissed her forehead. When we arrived to the dock everyone had to get out one by one on to the red carpet. All of the Cullen's including Emmett who my parents considered their own we're in the same limo so that it would appear we arrived together. Bree and Jacob exited the limo first since she was the youngest, they were announced as if royalty. Next up was Emily and Sam, then Emmett and Rosalie who were also announced. My mother kissed Isabella's cheek since they had to exit next. As the actual owner of Masen Corp I would exit last.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, who still doesn't look a day over forty."

The announcer said and Isabella giggled. "She probably told them to say that." Isabella said and I laughed agreeing. My mother was known for being bossy.

"Are you ready Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yeah let's get this over with."

She said and I laughed as I stepped out of the car first and then helped her out. The cameras went wild as we started up the carpet.

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Cullen; Mrs. Cullen looks beautiful as always wearing a red gown."

We pose for a few pictures and then I help Isabella up on to the deck. When we enter where the dinner hall where the party is being held we are announced again and greeted with applause.

"I feel like we're royalty or something."

Isabella whispers and I laugh. "You'll always be my queen chéri." I whisper back and she blushes with a smile on her beautiful face. When the captain announces that we have left the shore and will be touring Lake Michigan for the rest of the evening we know the party has finally begun. All evening Isabella and I were greeted by guest and she always blushed when they asked about her pregnancy.

We danced all night and I smiled as I watched Isabella dance with Emmett. "You better hope that those girls are not as opinionated as their mother." I hear Rosalie say from next to me with a smile on her face.

"I don't know, it is something I love about their mother, want to dance?"

I ask her and she nods as we walk out on to the dance floor. "Thank you for making my best friend happy." Rosalie says to me and I grin. "Ditto." I say and she laughs.

"So I know that it was up to you to pick the middle names Edward."

Rosalie says grinning and I laugh, "Yeah it was." I say not saying much else. "So what made you choose Rose?" She asked me and I smiled.

"If it wasn't for you and Emmett interfering I may not be married to her right now, and our girls may have never been conceived. I owe you."

I tell her and she laughs, "Yeah you do, the two of you were some stubborn S.O.B's" she says and we both laugh. I see Emmett and Isabella approaching us and Emmett is wearing a huge smile on his face. When he looks at Isabella she nods her head at him.

"Mind if I take my girl back?"

Emmett asked and Rosalie turned and looked at him, "Sure as long you give me mine." I say and Rosalie and Isabella roll their eyes. Isabella walks over to me and she looks like she's about to cry.

"What's wrong?"

I ask her and she nods her head to Emmett and Rose. Then I watch Emmett get down on one knee before Rosalie and she gasped hell I did too.

"Rose, I love you more then I have ever loved anyone. I know I've been a dick about well you know but I want you to know I never wanted to spend my life with anyone more then I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?"

He asked her and I was fucking shocked. I knew how he felt about Rosalie but watching the Emmett I grew up with who use to swear he would 'never get married'; propose was fucking my head up. Isabella wrapped her arms around my waist squeezing as her head rested on my chest.

"No ring?" Rosalie asked with an amused look on her face making everyone in the room laugh.

"Tomorrow, well not tomorrow because it's Christmas but the day after we can go out and buy a huge ass diamond of your choice. I just needed to ask you before I lost my nerve."

Emmett replied looking nervous as hell. Rosalie pretended she was thinking making everyone laugh again.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you, you idiot."

Rosalie finally answered and the room filled with cheer and laughter as Emmett and Rosalie hugged and kissed each other. I looked down at Isabella and she was already looking up at me

"Remember when you proposed?"

"Yeah I was a nervous fucking wreck thinking you were going to tell me no."

I tell her, "I was never going to tell you no Edward. I was just surprised." She says and I grin and lower my lips to hers. "Thank you for marrying me Mrs. Cullen." I tell her and she smiles and places a soft kiss on my lips.

"Thank you for asking."

She said and I kissed her again harder this time. The party continued through the night and when we sat and had dinner Isabella ate her plate and most of mine. When she realized she started to feel bad.

"Oh god, baby, were you hungry, I mean your steak was so good and I…"

"It's alright Isabella, I wasn't that hungry."

I tell her laughing and she smiles, "Liar." She says and I kiss her temple. "I'll just have some of you later and I'll be perfectly fulfilled." I whisper in her ear and she blushes a bright crimson. I rubbed my hand over her stomach and felt my little girls move under my hand. My life was perfect now because I had Isabella, and in a little more than three months I would be holding my little girls Keiara and Kiah.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't wait to meet Keiara and Kiah! (Oh I gave them two girls because I've read too many stories' where they have twins and it's a boy and girl. I wanted to be different. Plus come on Edward with two little girls…that will be adorable.)And that lemon well…yeah (fans myself)<strong>

**What do you have to say about the chapter?**

_**NEWS INFORMATION ALERT!**_

_**This story will be coming to an end soon, maybe three chapters left. But don't get sad because I am not finished with these characters. I thought you would all enjoy some daddyward so I'll be writing a sequel!**_

**Now Pretty pretty please with a delicious half naked Rob on top (Ok wishful thinking I know lol) press the button and leave me some review love!**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	39. A Love So Enchanting

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Love So Enchanting<strong>_

_**Bella POV**_

"Happy Valentine's day, Mrs. Cullen."

I hear Edward whisper into my ear and I groan hugging my pillow tighter to my face. I hear him chuckle and I tell him to shut up.

"Come on chéri you have to wake up anyway."

He says into my ear and I groan again. I was still working and wasn't taking off until March. But I really wanted to stay sleep because the bed felt like colds and still smelled like my husband. Mmm I would never get tired of saying. I didn't have to work did I? I could quit and just stay home and make love to my husband all day. I liked that idea a lot better than getting out of bed.

"Tell them I quit."

I mumble into my pillow, "No problem." Edward says too damn quickly. I feel the bed shift as if he was getting up and I jumped up. "I didn't mean that." I say and Edward is still sitting on the bed laughing.

"I know you didn't. I just knew that would get you up."

He says and I slap his shoulder. "You're not funny." I tell him and he smiles. "But I can make you laugh." He says and starts to tickle me making me burst with giggles. He stops when I threaten to pee the bed. "Valentine's day is my favorite holiday." He says and I look at him with a brow raised.

"I thought Christmas was your favorite Holiday?"

"Any Holiday where I can spoil you without you fussing about me buying you extravagant things is my favorite holiday."

He says and I smile shaking my head at him. "Do you two hear how foolish your daddy is being?" I say rubbing my stomach.

"Oh I plan to spoil them too my love."

He says and I laugh as I start to get out of the bed. I was going on eight months now and the statement ready to pop is an understatement. The minute I was at the edge of the bed Edward was already standing in front of me holding his hand out. I took it and he helped me up,

"Want to know what your first present is?"

He asked looking like a kid on Christmas morning. "My first present? How many did you get me Edward?" I ask him and he smiles and places a kiss on my lips. I shake my head and walk to the bathroom. After washing my face and brushing my teeth I walk back into our bedroom to find a smiling husband holding a pair of my pajama pants.

"What did you do?"

"Put these on and come on."

He said. I take the pants from him slipping them on and then he takes my hand. I followed him out of our room and then down the steps. "Edward, where are we going?" I ask him and he doesn't say anything. We walk to the front door and he goes to open it.

"Edward…"

"…Look."

He says opening the door and right there in our drive way is a black Mercedes Benz SUV with a large red bow on it.

"Edward…"

I say speechless as I look at him then the car again. "You said you wanted something you could drive and feel safe with the girls inside." He says and I feel the tears in my eyes.

"I could have brought my own car."

"No that's what I'm for. Do you like it?"

He asked me and I nodded my head then placed a kiss on his lips. "I love it thank you baby." I say kissing his lips again.

"Put your boots on I want to show you inside."

He tells me grabbing our coats from the hall closet. I slip my feet into my snow boots and he helps me into my coat. We walk outside and he holds my hand to make sure I don't fall in the snow by slipping on any black ice. We walk over to the car and Edward pulls out the keys and unlocked the doors. When he handed me the keys I laughed because the key chain said 'sexiest mommy alive'.

"It's the truth."

He says with his lips on my ear. He opens the doors to the back seat and inside is the two cutest pink car seats with the girl's names written on them. The water works started up again not that they actually stopped. We eventually made it back inside and I tried to stop my crying.

"Those are happy tears right?"

Edward asked me and I nodded my head yes and he smiled. "Good. Seth said he would drive you to the station in it today if you wanted." He tells me and I realize if I did that I wouldn't be riding with Edward since the girls car seats took up the back seat so I pout.

"What's wrong Isabella?"

"I like riding to work with you."

I say and he gives me my favorite smile. "Then I'll put the girl's car seat in the back and ride with you." He says and I smile. He laughs and takes my hand as we walk into the kitchen. We both eat a quick breakfast and then head back upstairs. Since I was leaving later today I had to get dressed for the show here and I had already taken a picture of the outfit and texted it to Alice for her stamp of approval which I got. It was a pair of black skinny jeans, a burgundy cotton shirt that fit around my stomach. A grey cardigan and grey ankle boots.

"Cheri we're are my cufflinks?"

Edward asked me and I smiled, I had hidden them in my drawer last night. "Um why don't you wear these I think you'll like them more." I say pulling a small box from my underwear drawer. Edward smiled as he walked over to me.

"You brought me cufflinks?"

He asked and I smiled nodding my head yes. I waited as he opened them and watched as a huge grin spread across his face. I had the girls names engraved on the cufflinks; he would have one on each wrist. He looked up at me with a huge smile.

"Thank you chéri, I'll wear them every day."

He says and I smile pleased with my gift choice. I mean it was difficult buying a man who had pretty much everything a gift. For Christmas I brought his car from the auction and told him I thought he should keep it and live a little. We also went to go see his favorite musician play which made him giddy it was the weirdest thing.

I watched as Edward put the cufflinks on, then he placed a kiss on my lips. He showed me his tie choices and after picking one I took it and began to tie it for him like always. It was then I felt something cool on my wrist. I looked down to see Edward placing a charm bracelet around my wrist. I smile up at him and ask,

"Another gift?"

"Believe me chéri I have plenty more before the day is over."

He says and I laughed. "The microphone is from the interview." He tells me explaining the charms to me and I smile. "The seashell is for our wedding. The heart is for me." He said with a smile and I giggle. "The two pink ribbons are for the girls of course." He says and then he holds up a charm that looks like the clock big Ben. "…and this is for London." He continues and I thank him with a hot kiss.

"You two ready?"

I hear Seth yell from down stairs. I pull my lips away from Edward and he grins and kisses me harder. When we finally stop we let Seth know we'll be down in a few. We finish getting dressed and then meet Seth outside. Edward helps me into the car after Seth moved the car seats to the back. I felt one of the girls stretch and it hurt.

"You alright?"

Edward asked placing his hand over my belly. "Yeah, just a foot to the kidney." I say with a light smile. I knew it was pretty tight in there for them now and I always felt every move they made. My doctor said that she would induce me the beginning of April. So I only had a month and a half to go. When we arrived outside of the station it was aligned with paparazzi as always. Seth cleared a path and Edward walked me in.

"I'll see you after work. We have eight O' clock reservations."

He says and I smile, "Where?" I ask and he shakes his head. "Not telling. Have a good show chéri, I'll be watching." He says and I shake my head and place another kiss on his lips. The paparazzi quickly took that shot and Edward jokes he bet we'd make the front of _In Touch_ magazine. I got on the elevator and the minute the door opened to the station floor Alice was standing there with a huge smile.

"You know if you were anyone else Rose would be feeding you to the sharks."

She says and I laugh and look at the time on my phone and see that I was on in ten minutes. "Damn, is she pissed?" I asked and Alice laughed.

"Nope, being loved up in her office."

Alice said with a wink and we both laughed as we see a disheveled Emmett exiting Rose's office. "Bella about time you got here." Rose says and I look at her with a brow raised.

"Right, as if you were really waiting for me. Hi Emmett."

I say and he laughs, "Hey Bells. Hey girls." He says rubbing my stomach next. After he leaves Alice gets me in my dressing room to do some light make up work on my face. I smile when I see yellow roses with red tips sitting on the vanity. They were like fire and absolutely beautiful. I walk over to them and pull out the card.

_Happy Valentine's Day, my love_

It said and next to it was a box of my favorite chocolates. "Emmett said he was told to drop them off for you." Alice said and I laughed knowing this was just another gift from Edward. After she finished my makeup I went out to the set.

"You look great Bella."

Carlos says then he stops trying to decide if that was appropriate. "Thank you Carlos." I tell him just as we stand by for Lauren and Mike to introduce our segment of the show. Que the music and Carlos and I walk out as we wave to the audience. He helps me into my seat and then takes his. Of course the episode today was filled with romance but unlike last year I didn't mind. It was the most relaxed episode in a few weeks so I was happy with that. Carlos had been a nerves wreck around me and if Edward showed up the station Carlos disappeared afraid Edward was going to kick his ass. Edward said he was over it but he like the fear in Carlos to stay as a reminder that he would kick his ass if he tried that shit again.

We were at the part of the show where the four of us were sitting together and talking. Rose added it because she said the viewers enjoyed our chatter.

"I think Valentine's day is a hallmark holiday meant for women to get more stuff out of men."

Mike says and Carlos agrees making the audience laughs. "Oh Mike you only say that because you're a man." Lauren says with a smile on her face and laugh.

"I don't know last year I would have agreed with him."

I say and Mike nods his head at me. "But not this year?" Lauren asked with a knowing smile. I laugh thinking about what Edward had gotten me, at least what I knew about so far.

"Well no. I mean it's great to be serenaded with gifts by the person you love; also I think that women should get their men gifts too."

"I agree with you there."

Mike says with a smile, "Did you get Edward something?" Carlos asked and I smiled again. "A few things actually, but that's uh private." I answer and the audience laughs.

"Ok Bella we've been talking about Valentine's Day gifts and you know we all want to know what did Edward get you?"

Lauren asked and normally I would have been mad but Rose had already warned me that I would get asked this question.

"Flowers and some candy."

I say with a smirk and Lauren laughs. "And…I know he got you more than that." She says and I shake my head refusing to say what else he got me.

"I'll just say he is very giving."

The audience laughs, "Well I heard from a little birdie that he has another surprise for you." Lauren says and I look at her then over at Rose and Alice who were standing on the side with big goofy smiles on their faces. The audience starts to cheer and scream as if some celebrity had appeared and it was then I noticed the celebrity was my dashing husband sitting at a piano. I stood up from my chair and the smile spread across my face.

"This is for my beautiful wife Isabella, I love you chéri."

He says and he begins to play like the expert he was. I bit my lip as I watched him. The melody was seductive, passionate. He's eyes never left mine as he played and my breathing hitched in my throat as I watched him. As the melody heightened someone join in playing a violin, along with a drummer. The song was beautiful. The audience started to applause and I pulled my eyes away from Edward long enough to see that people were walking onto the set each caring a vase of pink roses with white orchids. They would put them down go behind the set and come back out with more.

I bit my lip and looked over at Edward who was grinning at me now. As the melody picked up again it was seductive and I wanted so badly to properly thank him. My heart raced as I could tell it was coming to an end. He played along the keys and when he finished it was then I noticed the tears on my cheeks. The audience started to clap again but I watched him. He got up from the piano and walked over to me carrying a huge bouquet of pink roses. The moment he was in front of me I held his face and kissed him hard on his lips. I felt him wrap his arm around me and deepen the kiss. The audience went wild but I didn't pull my lips from him until I needed to breathe.

"I love you."

I say and he smiles, "I love you more." He replies. The audience was still cheering but I still had to close the show out. I whipped the tears from my eyes and looked towards the camera.

"What am I going to do with all these flowers?"

I ask him looking around the set. There had to be almost a hundred dozen bouquets if not more. "That's up to you my love." He says and I smile thinking about the women who had no valentine and would be receiving no roses. Some were in my audience so I said.

"I want to give them to my amazing audience."

Everyone cheers, and Edward gives me my favorite grin "I mean it's not every day a girl can says she got flowers from Edward Cullen." I say and the audience laughs.

"Good point. Alight you heard the Mrs. people grab yourself some flowers."

Edward said and everyone cheered as the staff began to give all the women in the audience a bouquet of roses. Rose was signaling that it was time to close the show.

"Alright everyone that is all we have time for today. I hope you all have a wonderful Valentine's day. Thanks for waking up with us America!"

I say and the music plays and Rose lets us know when we are out and are mics are off. "You really surprised me." I say to Edward and he laughs "That was the point. You know it wasn't easy getting everyone in the station in on it without them slipping up and telling you." He says and I laugh shaking my head.

"The song was new."

"It's been in my head, knew it was for you."

He says and I laugh and kiss his lips again. We walk off the set and I glare at Rose and Alice. "Hey he asked us not to say anything. Plus your reaction was solid gold." Rosalie said and I hugged her thanking her.

"Edward you make it really hard for men to compete with you."

Alice says and Edward laughs. "I know for a fact that Jasper and Emmett has something special planned for you two." He says and Rose and Alice face spreads with a smile.

"Like what?"

"Not telling."

Edward says taking my hand and walking away. "Hey I helped you!" Alice said and Edward stops walking and kissed her cheek.

"I know Ali cat but remember we're putting up with your craziness while you work on the girls nursery."

He tells her and she laughs, "Fine." She says and I laugh shaking my head.

"Eddie, come on please…"

Rose begs. Other then Bree, Rose was the only person I knew that got away with calling him Eddie and he was the only one allowed to call her Rosie, "Rosie I love you but nope." He says and she sticks her tongue out at him after playfully shoving his shoulder.

"Hey no attacking my husband."

I say and she smiles. We walk back to my dressing room and I laugh at how quickly Carlos goes into his dressing room.

"I like putting fear into people."

"That's because you're an ass."

I tell him and he kisses my temple. "I'm your ass." He says. I grab my bag and tell him he has to carry my roses because there was no way I could carry it all. We make it outside to the car and Seth is waiting. Once we get into the car I ask Seth what he had planned for him and his girl friend.

"Edward is letting me borrow the jet and I'm flying her out to New York for a Broadway show."

I smile at Edward then look back at Seth, "That's great she'll love it." I say. I look out the window just as we drive by an ice rink. There were a few people out on it and I grinned looking over at Edward.

"I want to go ice skating."

"What?"

He says looking like I said I wanted to go drop off a bridge. "I want to go ice skating." I repeat and he inhales a deep breath.

"After the girls are born."

"But there won't be any ice by then."

"Year round ice rink."

He answers and I roll my eyes. "No I want to go now." I reply and he looks at me. "What if you fall?" he ask and I roll my eyes again.

"I won't."

"Isabella, you're clumsy by nature, pregnant and you want to go on slippery ice."

"I won't fall. That's what I have you for."

I reply and he tries not to smile but fails. "Nice try but no." He says and I cross my arms over my chest, yes I was about to start acting like a child. I knew he was worried but there was no rule saying a pregnant woman couldn't skate, and come on with Seth and Edward with me was there really a chance my ass would even hit the ice. I had never been ice skating and I wanted to go so I was going to act like a stubborn five year old.

"I'm going. Seth, drive over there please."

"No you're not, if you fall you could hurt yourself and the twins. Seth, take us home."

"You're not my father or the boss of me. Seth, take me to the ice rink."

"I may not be your father but I'm their father and his boss. Seth, take us home."

Edward says and I see an amused look on Seth's face. "How about I pull over and let you too hash this out because I will not be in the middle." Seth says as he pulls the car over and gets out.

"I'll walk."

I say getting ready to get out of the car and Edward grabs my arm. It's not hard just light enough to get my attention.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Why do you have to be an ass and so controlling?"

I ask back and he smiles, "You knew that before you married me." He says and I roll my eyes. "And you knew I was stubborn when you married me." I reply back and he laughs.

"That I did, but Isabella please be reasonable. If you fall…"

"I won't if you go with me."

I say with a pout knowing that would allow me to win. He runs his fingers through his hair. "That's not fair." He says nodding his head to my pouted lips and I scoot closer to him.

"Pretty please…"

I say with my hand on his thigh now. I slid it to his inner thigh and hold in my grin with I feel his erection. He looks me in my face and I brush my lips over his when I say,

"I promise to behave."

He growls and takes my mouth in a rush. He kisses me practically senseless nibbling on my lips and sucking on my tongue. My chest heaves as I try to catch my breath, he lifts his lips from mine and places one more peck on my lips.

"You stay in my arms the entire time."

"No place I would rather be."

I reply and he kisses my forehead then presses the button to roll down the window. "Come on Seth." He yells out. Seth climbs back into the car and looks back at us.

"Bella won, didn't she?"

Seth asked with a smile and I laughed. "Shut up and drive over to the ice rink." Edward says with a grin on his face and Seth laughs calling Edward a sucker. He drives us over to the ice rink and I am giddy with excitement. When we get there I get out of the car quickly and Edward glares at me when I almost slip. I smile with a blush and he shakes his head. He goes over and gets us some skates while Seth said he'll wait for us on the benches.

When Edward comes back over to me he helps me take my boots off then helps me in the skates. Once we are ready he takes my hand and we walk out onto the ice.

"Are you sure about this Isabella?"

"Yes."

I say with a grin and he chuckles at my excitement. He steps out on to the ice first, then he pulls me out slowly. When I step out onto the ice I bit my lip with excitement. He skates in front of me, skating backwards like a pro.

"You're showing off."

I say and he laughs, and then does some spin move. "You're not cute." I say and he laughs again pulling me against him.

"I know a few women out here who would disagree."

He tells me towering over me and I look up at him. "If they come near you I'll scratch their eyes out." I tell him earning me my favorite smile.

"I love it when you get all possessive."

He teases and I laugh. He turns so that he's behind me now. "Let your feet glide across the ice like you're walking." He whispers against my ear and I do as he said. He wraps his arms tighter around me as we start to go a little faster. Then whispers that he's going to show me how to stop, once he shows me the basics we play around on the ice, Edward always only arms length away.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"We're going to skate backwards."

He tells me pulling me back against his chest. I feel our bodies starting to go backwards slowly and he coaches me in my ear on what to do. Together we rock back and forth as he whispers into my ear. He stops us and turns me to face him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

"Yes but your due for a repeat."

I tell him and he laughs and lowers his lips to mine kissing me soundly. I bring my hand up into his hair and feel how cold his ears are so I try to warm them up with my hands.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too."

He replies and I grin, "Prove it shout it to the world." I say and he grins back at me and brings his lips to my ear and whispers,

"I love you."

"Hey I said shout it to the world."

"You are my world chéri."

Came his reply and yes it was cheesy but I didn't care. I pulled his face back to mine and we shared another kiss. I felt the twins start move so I knew they were awake from their little nap. Edward must have felt them too because he placed his hand over my coat covered belly.

"I can't wait for April."

He says and I look down at my belly as if I could see them, "Me either." I reply and just then we hear some commotion on the other side of the ice rink. Of course it's the damn paparazzi.

"I guess our quiet afternoon is over."

I say and Edward smiles, "Did you really expect it to last?" He asked me. I shook my head no. I noticed some people staring at us when we first arrived, but I've learned to ignore them and with Edward around that was rather easy to do. He takes my hand and we skate back over to where we see Seth. They both quickly get me out of the skates and into my boots. Edward quickly changes his and returns our skates. When he comes back over Seth jokes that are skates would probably be on eBay before we even made it home.

"That's gross."

I say laughing as Edward laces our fingers as we walk back to the car. The paparazzi catches up to us asking questions and snapping pictures. This was the part I hated about my job and there wasn't anything I hated about being married to Edward but the paparazzi sucked. Edward helps me into the car, climbing in after me. Seth jumps into the driver seat quickly pulling off.

_**Edward POV**_

When we finally made it home we decided to have some hot chocolate and watch television, which turned into a movie, when we kept popping up on the news commercials. It was all mostly about what I had done on the show earlier today and us being spotted at the ice rink. I wasn't surprised Isabella picked The Notebook as the movie choice. I was even less surprised when she fell asleep ten minutes into the movie. I took this as my chance to go make dinner. That was her other gift from me.

I had Angela teach me how to cook Isabella's favorite dinner and dessert. Herbed Chicken Parmesan with brown rice and broccoli, and cheesecake with chocolate chips on top. Of course this was not an easy task and Ben and Angela kicked me out of the restaurant kitchen a lot. I laid Isabella down on the couch so that she was comfortable and went to the kitchen. Thankfully Angela stopped by the house earlier and prepped all the food for me so all I had to do was pull it out and cook it.

I tried to remember everything they told me to do but when I got to the chicken I knew I was missing something. I picked up the phone and called Angela.

"Hi brother in law."

She said and I laughed into the phone. "Hello my amazing sister in law." I reply back and she laughs. "What the hell was I suppose to do with the chicken?" I ask her and she talks me through it. After I have it all figured out I tell her she's the best sister in law in the world and hint about her gift from Ben. "You know what he got for me?" She asked and I laughed telling her I would talk to her tomorrow. Once dinner is almost done I grab the candles and plates and set up inside of the dining room.

"Edward…"

I hear Isabella's voice call out to me and I quickly run out of the dining room and stop her from coming this way.

"What are you doing?"

She asked with a raised brow and I smile at her. "Why don't you go upstairs and get washed up for dinner." I tell her and she looks over my shoulder.

"Are you cooking? Edward please tell me you didn't ruin my good pans."

She says and I can't help but laugh. "No I didn't." I tell her and she looks over my shoulder again. "Nothing smells burnt…" she says and I laugh at her little faith in me in the kitchen, ok so it was no secret I couldn't boil water before Isabella but I wanted to change that for her.

"Can you just go upstairs and change into something you feel more comfortable in."

I tell her and she looks at me, "I thought we were going out to eat?" She says and I kiss her forehead. "Woman just go." I say and she laughs turning on her heels and going upstairs. I walk back into the kitchen and cut off everything then make our plates. I run back into the dining room and light the candles.

"Am I allowed into the room now?"

She asked from the hall and I laugh walking out to her. Like I knew she would, she wore a pair of tights and my shirt. She was holding a medium size rectangular wrapped package in her hand and I looked up at her with a smile.

"Is that for me?"

I asked her and she nodded her head. "You have one more but that's upstairs." She says and I grin. I take her hand into mine after rubbing her stomach.

"Are my girls hungry?"

I ask her and she blushes, god I hoped our girls inherited her blush. "Yes, we are starving." She says and I smile as we walk into the dining room. I sit her down and reveal her plate to her. She smiles and looks up at me,

"Did you…did you make this?"

She asked and I sat down in the chair next to hers. "Yes, I had Ang and Ben teach me. Happy Valentine's day, Isabella." I say and she looks down at her food and I see the tears in her eyes.

"Baby this is…"

She pauses turns to me cupping my face when she says. "…I love you." I lean over and place a kiss on her lips. We start to eat and even though we have the same thing we feed each other off our plates. Isabella had turned me into a fucking love sap, and I knew our girls would only make it worse, but I wouldn't change a damn thing.

"So what else did Angela teach you?"

Isabella asked smiling, "I may have learned some other things." I say and she smiles curiosity playing in her eyes. "Are you ready for dessert?" I ask her and she nods her head. I take our dinner plates back into the kitchen and cut two slices of the cheesecake. When I walk into the dining room Isabella is talking to her stomach about how much she loves them and me. Yeah times like this are when I left like a hopeless romantic, she owned me and so did our girls. I place the plates of cheesecake on the table and she smiles.

"Did you make this too?"

She asked me and I smiled cutting a piece with a fork I brought it to her lips. She smiled and slowly parted her lips. I slid the fork into her mouth and she moaned and believe me that did not go unnoticed by my cock.

"Yes I made this yesterday actually."

I tell her and she looks at me, "I didn't see it in there this morning." She says chewing on what was still in her mouth.

"Do you really think I would have left it in there for you to see? Angela dropped it off after we left for work this morning."

I tell her and she smiles as I cut another piece of the cheesecake and feed it to her again. I continued to feed her until she was full. Once we're finished I clean up and sit back in the dining room with her.

"Dinner was amazing thank you."

She says and I lean over and place another kiss on her lips. "You have to open your present." She says against my lips, and I pull back and look over at where she placed my gift. I picked it up and shook it making her giggle. I went to tear the paper off when she stopped me.

"Wait I want you to open if after you open the other gift upstairs."

She says chewing on her lip. "Upstairs?" I ask her and she nods her head at me. I stand up and blow out all of the candles then help her up from the chair. We walk upstairs and when I go to walk into our bedroom she shakes her head.

"It's not in there."

She says and I look at her with a questioning look. She takes my hand and we walk to my music room. The door was closed and I was surprised I didn't notice this earlier.

"My gift is in there?"

I ask her and she nods her head yes. "Go ahead open the door." She says and I grin at her then slowly open the door. My grin spreads as I look inside of the room. She had it decorated, there were pictures from our wedding day, some from the first magazine interview we did together and right over the piano was the picture of her that we took with Sue. There were two love seats that sat adjacent to the piano as if to watch.

"Of course I'll add pictures of the girls when they get here."

She says from behind me and I turn around and look at her. "Do you like it?" She asked nervously and I walked over to her wrapping my arm around her waist.

"I love it chéri thank you."

"Really because I know it was suppose to be your room to get away from it all and I could take out the pictures if you want. It's just you said I was your muse, that sounds conceited doesn't it. I can take them out…"

I kissed her hard on the mouth to shut her up. Once she melted into me I pull my lips from hers and look into her eyes.

"Don't you dare take anything out, I love it Isabella and you _are_ my muse cheri."

I tell her, I hadn't written any music in years until she came into my life and now everything I wrote was about her and for her. She smiles up at me,

"Can you play something for me?"

She asked and I grin placing a kiss on her forehead. We walk further into the room and I sit down on the bench and tell her to sit down next to me. I go to lift the piano key cover and stop at what I see.

_Edward and Isabella Cullen_

_August 26__th__ 2010_

She had our names and wedding date put on the piano. I look over at Isabella and before she can say anything I lean in and kiss her as hard as I could. Fuck I loved this woman more than anything. She starts to laugh and pulls her lips away from me.

"I take that as you like it?"

She asked and I place another kiss on her lips. "I love you." I say and she blushes like she always did when I told her that.

"I love you too, now you have to open the other one."

She says getting up from the bench and getting the other gift. She hands it me and I look up at her. She was blushing more than usual. I slowly tore the paper from the package and realized it was a photo album. When I turn it over Isabella's name is on the front. I look up at her and she's chewing on her lip. I open the book and,

_FUCK!_

Isabella was wearing the sexist fucking outfit. I looked up at her and she's still chewing on her lip. I turn through the pages and each outfit was sexier than the one before. I noticed as I went through the pictures Isabella's stomach was growing.

"I started having the pictures done after we found out I was pregnant. I was going to give it to you for Christmas but Alice thought it would be better if I waited until I was a little further along."

Isabella says from behind me and I look up at her. I had forgotten that Alice's hobby was photography. I continued to look through the book and fuck she was beautiful. I put the book down and turned on the bench to face her. I pull her between my legs and place two kisses on her stomach.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You make me feel like I am."

She says and I pull her down into my lap and kiss her soundly as I cup her face holding it to mine. When she needs to breath she lifts her lips from mine and I began to attack her neck.

"Can you play the song you played for me earlier today?"

She asked me, "Did you like it?" I ask her and she takes my hand and places it between her legs. I feel how hot and wet she is threw her tights.

"I loved it."

She tells me and I grin. I turn us around on the bench and she sits back down next me. I push the cover up, place my hand over the keys and began to play. The song made me think about all the times I've made love to her, it was the closet I could come to explaining how she completed me. Yeah I was a total fucking love sap for her. I felt her hand on my thigh and it brushed against my erection. Then she leans into me and places a kiss on my neck.

"No matter what keep playing."

She whispers in my ear, and I feel her hand start to unbuckle my belt. "Isabella…" I say and she places her finger on my lips.

"Just keep playing."

She tells me and I do as told. I then feel her delicate hand slip into the waist band of my pants. When her little hand wraps around my cock I groan in my chest. She slowly strokes me and uses her thumb to spread the pre cum around the head. She pulls my cock from my pants and looks up at me.

"I want to taste you, and I want you to keep playing."

She says and I inhale a deep breath and continue to play as my vixen lowers herself to the floor. I push the bench back from the piano some to give her more space. I was thankful for my long arms. Isabella settles between my legs and I look down at her and she's looking up at me through her lashes. She smiles as I watch the head of my dick disappear between her plump lips.

"Fuck Isabella."

I growl and try to focus back on the piano. I feel her tongue swirl around the tip and then she sucks more of me into her mouth. In and out my dick slid between her lips and she nibbled on the head making me play a cord on the piano harder then I meant to. When she inhales more of me I hit the wrong key and she giggles, which didn't help since it caused vibrations. Isabella continued bobbing her head and taking more and more of me in. When the tip of my cock hit the back of her throat I stopped playing to catch my breath.

She pulled me from her mouth with a pop, "Keep playing." She says with a smile and I look down at her, as she places me back into her mouth. I start to play again from the beginning since I couldn't remember where the hell I stopped. Her suction got tighter, and she started to go faster. I closed my eyes savoring the feeling of her lips around me. When she started to massage my balls I fucked up some more keys and she giggled again. I wasn't going to last much longer and she knew it. Her tongue swirled, her teeth grazed and when she hummed I came in spurts slamming my hands down on the piano keys.

She slowly pulled me from her lips and I looked down at her and cupped her face in my hands.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

She says and I stand up pulling her with me. I lower my lips to hers kissing her and tasting her myself on her tongue. I held her hips pressing her back against the piano. I slide my hands up under her shirt and she shivered from my touch.

"I'm going to make love to you in this room Isabella."

I tell her and she whimpers in response. I pull her shirt from over her head then place kisses on her shoulder and neck. I then fill my hands with her perfect ass and she moans. I peel her tights down her legs slowly and am instantly hit with her sweet aroma. I kiss her inner thighs and slowly peel down her underwear next. I wanted to burry myself deep inside of her but I wanted, fuck I needed to taste her first. I was addicted to her taste; I was addicted to everything about her.

I flick my tongue out against her hard clit and she moans loudly. I do it again and then shock her when I suck it into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around it and she rocks her hips against my face moaning incoherently. When my tongue enters her, her hands slams down on the keys of my piano as her head falls back. I used my tongue to fuck her swirling it and flicking it over her spot. I feast on my gorgeous wife until she convulses moaning my name.

I stand back up and tell her to turn and face the piano. I missed making love to her face to face but for now this would do. She does as told and I then tell her to place her foot up on the piano bench. I watch her as I remove the rest of my clothing. When she's positioned and waiting for me I run my fingers over her slit and she shivers. She was so fucking wet and ready for me. I bend my knee to enter her and when the head of my swollen dick presses against her entrance she moans.

"Whenever I come in here I want to remember making love to you right here."

I whisper against her ear as I start to enter her. I close my eyes as I feel her tight walls wrap around me, holding me to her body. I continue to push myself inside of her until I am completely sheathed by her silk walls. I stroke her slowly and she moans gripping onto the piano for support.

"Edward I'm close…"

She moans I grip her thigh massaging it as I stroke her harder. She kept her leg up on the bench as my hand massaged her inner thigh slowly traveling closer and closer to where she wanted my fingers. When my fingers press into her sweet bud she comes around me in a rush, her walls gripping a hold on my cock. I inhale to keep from coming. I wasn't ready to come yet, I wanted to savor being inside of her. I waited for her orgasm to subside before I started my thrust into her again.

"Isabella everything I am and do is for you…"

I tell her stroking her faster and she whimpers. I cup her breast in my hands playing with her nipples. I wasn't going to last much longer inside of her I knew it. My walls snapped down on me again and I knew she was close again. I massaged her clit and stroked her,

Faster

Harder

Hitting her spot repeatedly, I wanted her to come again more then I wanted to breathe. I would pull almost all of the way out then slam back into her.

"Mmm again…"

She would moan and I did earning me a cry of pleasure to leave her lips. "You feel so good inside of me baby, don't stop…" she moaned and I growled when I watched her began to touch herself. This woman was going to be the death of me.

Faster

Harder

Slam

She felt fucking amazing around me. I continued pumping inside of her growling whenever she made her walls clench down around me. I fucked her harder until she came around me again so hard my fucking knees buckled under me from the force alone. I needed to sit down; because I knew when I finally came I wouldn't be able to hold the two of us up.

"Put your leg down."

I whisper against her ear. She does and I back us up to the love seat and I sit down. She sits on top of me impaling herself with my cock and we both moan. She starts to ride me without me having to say a word and I fall back against the cushions enjoying the feeling of her going up and down my shaft. I lace our fingers providing her with support as she starts to bounce faster and faster. Rocking her hips over me, as she falls back against my chest.

"Look at me Isabella."

I order and she looks over her shoulder at me, her eyes glossy with lust and filled with love and devotion. I release one her hands and she starts to touch herself again. I turn her head some more and flick my tongue out against her mouth. She moans and then does the same. I suck her tongue into my mouth and kiss her passionately as I move her hand from over her clit and replace it with my own. I buck my hips up to meet her downward impact making her moan into my mouth. When she grips my balls into her hand it was my turn to moan.

"I love you."

She moans and I buck up into her harder making her breathing hitch. "I love you." I say back and she drops down harder on me clenching her walls around me. I continued kissing her, touching her, making love to her. No one else affected me the way she did, no one would ever mean more to me then she did. Isabella was my life, my reason for breathing.

With one of our hands still laced with each other, my hand circling her clit, her hand massaging my balls, my mouth assaulting hers and our constant rocking into the other never ceasing our love making we both came harder then could be imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>I want me and Edward *pout* but for now I will continue to write and live through them lol<strong>

**I don't know about all of you but I feel in love with Bella and Edward some more in this chapter and if I wasn't sure about doing the sequel before I'm sure about it now.**

**What do you have to say about the chapter?**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	40. The Day that Changed their Lives…Again

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Day that Changed their Lives…Again<strong>_

_**Edward POV**_

"This is not what the hell I asked for Nathan!"

I yelled dropping the papers on to my desk and running my fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, I may have gotten confused and…" I raised my hand up stopping him from continuing with is pointless excuse.

"Fix it by three O'clock or you can start looking for another job."

I tell him and he quickly picks up the papers and rushes out of my office. I press the intercom button to ask Kayla to order lunch for Isabella and I. I knew she would be here soon for lunch like she was every day since her maternity leave started. There was a knock on my open door and Jessica's head peeked into the room.

"Do you have a minute Edward?"

She asked and I waved for her to come on in. She enters my office and closes the door behind her. "We have a slight problem." She says sitting down in the chair in front of my desk.

"What is it?"

I ask trying not to sound annoyed with her, "The investors in Beijing are not happy with the new contract and are requesting you fly out for negotiations." She tells me and I run my fingers through my hair when I ask,

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

She answers and I shake my head, "Out of the question. Isabella is practically at the end of her pregnancy and she can't fly and I am not leaving the country without her." I reply sternly and she inhales a shaky breath. I could see the fair in her eyes.

"This is a large contract Mr. Cullen and…"

"I know that Jessica, but my wife is weeks away from giving birth to our daughters. So tell them I said no."

I say more sternly and she nods her head getting up. "Tell them I can send you or Mac otherwise they can deal with the contract they already signed and cut their losses." I inform her and she nods her head again and exits my office.

I pulled out the pocket watch Isabella had brought me as a wedding gift and checked the time. She was late and if it wasn't for me knowing she was with Seth I would have been worried. As if she could hear my thoughts from where she was my phone rang.

"You're late Mrs. Cullen."

"I know we're in a traffic jam, there was an accident."

She replies and I began to worry. "Are you alright?" I ask her and she quickly assures me that she is and that I have nothing to worry about.

"I missed you last night."

I tell her looking at the picture of us that rested on my desk. Last night she spent the night with Rosalie, Alice and Angela. It was an unofficial baby shower sleep over or whatever Angela called it. Isabella said she didn't want all the attention from people who didn't really care about her so they planned a little sleep over last night and a spa day today with those who did actually care about her instead.

"I missed you too. I don't like sleeping away from you."

"Me either cheri. No more sleepovers?"

I ask and she giggles, god I loved when she did that. "Nope, unless it's with you." She replies and I laugh at her playfulness.

"Oh baby traffic is starting to move. I'll be there soon."

She tells me and "Alright tell Seth to drive like he has some sense. He's carrying my most precious cargo." I say and she laughs. "Bye Edward, I love you." She says obviously ignoring me. "I love you too Isabella, see you when you get here." I say and then we hang up.

After talking to her I decided to try and get some more work done before she arrived. I checked the sales of the tablet and was happy with the numbers. I then looked into the hotels and was happy with those numbers as well. The company had completely turned around in the last two years and I knew my grandfather would be proud. I sat back in my seat and thought about the changes. It had been two years since my grandfather died and a year today since Isabella ran into me with her coffee cup at the diner. I smiled thinking about the note she had sent me with the money to pay for my dry cleaning.

I think some part of me even then knew that Isabella was the woman I would spend the rest of my life with. There was a knock at my door and I told the person to enter. When I saw it was Victoria I tried not to show my annoyance. I found out something from Vincent that I wanted to discuss with her. He notified me that Victoria had been to visit James at least twice. She was great at her job but her personal vendetta against Isabella was going to cost her, her job. This was her last chance to redeem herself.

"Mr. Cullen you said that you were open to do interviews about the transition of the company in the past year and I have some lined up for you."

She says sitting down and I only nod my head waiting for her to continue. "First Business Illustrated would like to do another article with you, also Life and Time magazine." She continues and again I only nod my head.

"I know you said you were open to two television interviews and in my opinion I don't think Wake up America would be a good choice."

She tells me and I smirk at her, "I didn't ask you your opinion Victoria. I said that I would do two television interviews as long as one of them was on Wake up America." I inform her again and she shifts in her seat.

"But Mr. Cullen, everyone would assume you are only doing it because Bel-I mean Mrs. Cullen is your wife."

She sneers the last part of her sentence and I try not to laugh. "They would be right, is that a problem?" I ask and she looks down at the papers in her lap.

"Then I think you should do three television interviews. It would look better for the company anyway. I mean no one really watches that show and…"

"I beg to differ; the show is third in the country almost beating out the Today show and Good morning America."

I inform her and she inhales, "Mr. Cullen don't you think it is just a little bias that you only want to work with places your _wife_ agreed to? I mean it makes it appear that you are not the strong entrepreneur but a man who needs his _wife's_ approval. Is that the image you want?" She asked me and I smiled at her. The way she said wife did not go unnoticed to me.

"What is your issue with the show Victoria is it that I picked the third morning show in the country instead of the leading two or is it that Isabella _my wife_ is the host of the one I picked?"

I asked her and she takes another deep breath. "As the company's Public Rep it is my responsibility to make sure that the company and you as the CEO get all the good publicity necessary to keep us in the light and high in stocks. I just don't think doing a show with your _wife _will send out the right message." She answers and I sit back against my chair and ask,

"Do you know why I haven't fired you Victoria despite your obvious hatred for my wife?"

"I don't hate _her_."

"Yes you do now answer my question; do you know why I haven't fired you?"

I ask her again and she crosses her legs. "Because I am great at my job, I work hard and am loyal to this company and you Mr. Cullen." She answers and I laugh.

"Great at your job would mean you didn't leave company information laying around for James to get a hold of."

I tell her and she looks away from me. When I found out that was how James had gotten all the information on the company I wanted to fire Victoria then, but Isabella told me not to. She said that James was sneaky and warning Victoria would be enough to scare her to make sure nothing like that ever happened again. I agreed then, but that all changed now. Listening to her let me know she still held some hatred towards Isabella and knowing she's been visiting James made me uneasy. So I had already made my decision she would no longer be working for Masen Corp.

"I'll admit you work hard and are loyal to this company. But believe me I can get someone else to be just as hard working as you are and pay them less then what I pay you. The only reason I did not fire you when I first found out about your relationship to James is because unlike me, my wife is not vengeful. She knows you have children to take care of, and we all know if I fire you, you will never have another job in this industry again. You are still here because of _my wife._"

I inform her and she looks uncomfortable again. "You've been working with me long enough Victoria to know that I don't take kindly to someone crossing me or putting my loved ones in danger. I know about your meetings with James, and with your hatred against Isabella I no longer trust you. I don't believe you are the type of person to harm another person physically, but conspiring with James seems to make people stupid" I inform her and she simply nods her head looking like she was actually about to cry.

"I swear Mr. Cullen I was just meeting with an ex, nothing more."

"And I hope you can understand that after everything he has put my wife through and you're…let's say dislike for her I do not trust what you claim."

"So are you firing me Mr. Cullen?"

"We'll just say I let you go for professional differences. I will provide you will a recommendation letter because of your terrific work ethic but if you come near my wife I will ruin you."

I tell her and her eyes go large and she swallows hard. "I understand." She says just as my office door opens. I knew it would only be Isabella or Emmett seeing that the person didn't knock. I grinned seeing Isabella's belly before actually setting my eyes on her face. I quickly get up and walk over to her. I place a kiss on her lips then my hand over her large stomach.

"How are my girls?"

"Tired, your office needs to be closer to the elevator."

She says and I laugh taking her hand. She smiled when she noticed Victoria. "Hello Victoria." She says and Victoria quickly jumps up.

"Hello Bel-Mrs. Cullen."

She replies quickly correcting herself. "Mr. Cullen thank you, I've enjoyed working with Masen Corp." Victoria says and I nod my head as I help Isabella sit down on the sofa in my office. Victoria leaves closing the door behind her.

"What did I just walk in on?"

Isabella asked sitting back and rubbing her hand over her stomach. I could see the girls moving and I could tell by the look on Isabella's face it was becoming painful.

"I just fired her."

"What why?"

Isabella asked and I didn't want to tell her about Victoria meeting with James because I didn't want her getting upset. She had finally stopped with the nightmares, and she was too far along to be stressed about nothing. So I gave her the excuse I would be giving everyone else.

"Professional differences, she doesn't think I should do the show with you."

"So you fired her?"

Isabella asked looking at me with a questioning look in her eyes. "Yes." I answer and she stares at me for a moment, I could tell she didn't believe my bullshit. After awhile she just shakes her head.

"Fine, so who are you going to hire to replace her?"

Isabella asked and I shrug my shoulders. "I have an idea, if you're opened to hearing it." She says and I rub her stomach feeling the girls push back against my hand.

"Of course I want to hear it."

"You and Emily have been on better terms and I know you've been thinking about giving her some responsibility but not signing her back on to the company."

"You think I should hire Emily as Masen Corporations new P.R?"

"Who better?"

Isabella asked me and I sat there and thought about what she said. Despite everything Emily cared about the company. The issue would be how she would feel about taking orders from me.

"I'll talk to her about it."

I tell Isabella and she nods her head. She makes a face and starts to rub the side of her stomach. I looked at her with a questioning look and she just shook her head.

"I'm fine really, just some pain."

"Isabella, are you sure?"

"Yes, they feel just like those Braxton hicks ones I had last week."

She says and I nodded my head. Last week we thought she was in labor, and jumped out of bed in the middle of the night. Turned out they were just Braxton hicks contractions. Then a few nights ago it happened again and it turned out to be just gas. Isabella was embarrassed but I assured there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Her doctor told us then that if Isabella didn't have the girls in the next week she would induce her labor. There was a knock at the door and I told the person to come in. Kayla walked in carrying a to-go bag from Isabella and my favorite Italian restaurant.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen."

Kayla says with a smile as she puts the bag down on my desk. "Hi Kayla, how are you?" Isabella asked her with a smile. I got up from the couch and walked over to check the food. Though I knew Kayla was aware of Isabella's allergy I still checked anyway.

"I'm good Mrs. Cullen how are you?"

I heard Kayla ask, "Ready for these two to get here." Isabella replied and I smiled. "It seems they got their stubbornness from their mother Kayla." I say and wink at Isabella.

"Yes and it appears they have their fathers sense of humor sending me into false labor twice in one week."

She replied and I laughed pulling out our food cartons. Isabella and I sit down and have lunch together as she tells me about the belly cast Rosalie and my mother took her to get earlier today.

"It felt weird, and I kept it on for what felt like forever until it dried enough to position alone on the stand."

"How was the pregnancy massage did that help with your back pain any?"

I ask her and she nods her head as she places her fork in her mouth. I wipe some food from the corner of her mouth and she blushes. I seriously wished that the girls inherited her blush. A silence falls between us and I can see the worry in her eyes before she asked her question.

"Was I wrong for saying I didn't want a baby shower?"

"Cheri, you're pregnant not them. If you didn't want one you didn't want one. You don't have to please everyone else."

I tell her and she nods her head, "It's just your mother and mine really wanted to give me one and…" I lean over and place a kiss on her lips shutting her up. I place one more peck on her lips before I ask.

"Everyone already brought the girls what they wanted right?"

"Yes."

"They all took you out for a pregnancy spa day and had your belly casted right?"

"Yes."

"So did you do anything you wouldn't have done at a baby shower?"

I ask her and she smiles shaking her head. "I guess not." She says. We finish eating and then my phone rings and I see that it's Alice. I pull it from my pocket and quickly answer.

"Hey Alicat."

"Hey Edward, I was just calling to let you know that I'm done the nursery finally."

She says and I laugh because we both know the delay was my fault. I ordered a carousel for the girls room and Alice had to find away to fit it in.

"Alright we'll be there soon."

I tell her and then press the end button on the phone. "Is Alice done the nursery?" Isabella asked her excitement peeked.

"Yes."

I answer with a smile and she puts her food down. "I'm not hungry anymore can we go now?" She asked and I smile and nod my head. I clean up our lunch and then let Kayla know that I was leaving for the day and that she was free to go. As Isabella and I walk out of my office Jessica is coming up the hall.

"Hey Bella, you look like a balloon ready to pop."

Jessica teases and Isabella laughs, "I feel like it, how are you and Stanley?" Isabella asked and Jessica informs her they are doing well. She then looks at me with a more professional look on her face.

"Edward I talked to the investors in Beijing and they agreed on the proposal I offered them. I will fly out first thing Monday to have them sign it."

Jessica tells me and I nod my head, "I knew you would take care of it, thank you Jessica." I reply and she smiles.

"Of course, it's what I'm here for. Plus I may as well get you use to it. You'll be practically out for six months once they get here."

Jessica says rubbing Isabella's stomach. Isabella looks up at me, "Will you now?" she asked and I smirk. I hadn't let Isabella know that I took that time off with her. I wouldn't be completely off from work but I was to only be called only if completely necessary.

"I want to be home with my three girls, it's not like it will hurt us financially."

I say and she rolls her eyes with a smile on her face. We leave the office and walk to my car since I had driven myself to work this morning. The moment we pulled out of the garage the paparazzi snapped their pictures. Isabella waved at them and I called her a tease. When we get home Alice is waiting for us with a smile on her face.

"Ready?"

She asked and Isabella nodded her head yes with a smile. We follow Alice up stairs and stop just outside of the nursery. Isabella bit her lip and smiled up at me.

_**Bella POV**_

I was nervous. I was nervous about seeing the room, nervous about being a good wife to Edward and extremely nervous about being a mother. The room was the easy part to focus on so I turned to Alice and nodded my head letting her know I was ready. She stepped to the side and I smiled seeing a quote on the door of the nursery. It read: _It's double the giggles and double the grins, and double the trouble if you're blessed with twins. ~Author Unknown_

"I had this put on today. I didn't want either of you to see it until I was ready to reveal the room."

Alice says and I feel the tears in my eyes so I just nod my head and mouth thank you. She smiles and slowly opens the door to the room. I gasp as I take the nursery in. On the right there were two white wooden cribs positioned next to each other against the wall. They had hot pink ribbons tied to the side bars that matched the trim of the sofa sectional that was adjacent to the cribs. I walked further into the room and looked down at the plush white carpet under my feet. Hanging over the cribs were the girls names, and on the wall between them was a tree in bloom. I slowly walk over to the cribs and look down inside of them imagining the girls asleep.

Alice begins to describe the quote on the ceiling and I look up. There were stars painted on the ceiling with the moon around the light. I noticed the quote encircling the moon, _Once upon a star filled sky we made a wish for you, not only did God send us one miracle. He sent us two. ~Author Unknown_ I smile and go to look back at Alice when something else catches my eye. Then I see it, sitting in the corner of the room is a carousel. I slowly began to walk over to it and see a sign on it that says,

_From Daddy_

I turn around and look at Edward who is smiling at me. "You do know they can't actually ride this until they are at least two." I say to him and he shrugs his shoulders.

"I just really wanted them to have it."

He says and I shake my head, "Edward they are not even here yet and you're spoiling them already." I say looking back at the carousel. I feel his arms slide around my waist.

"My girls deserve only the best…" he says then places his hand on my stomach. "…all three of you." He finishes and I relax against his chest as I look around the room some more. There was a rocking chair between the carousel and the changing table, with a picture of Edward kissing my stomach on the wall. The dresser sat in front of the window and on the closet door was a painting of the Eiffel tower.

"Alice this is amazing."

I say still basking in the beauty of the nursery. I notice an empty wooden picture frame above the window, with a quote etched into it. I couldn't make out what it said so I asked Edward to read it.

"Twice as much to love, two blessings from above. ~Author Unknown"

"I thought you would want to put the girl's picture in there once you two have them done."

Alice says and I look over at her with a smile on my face. I pull myself from Edward's arms and walk over to Alice giving her a hug.

"Thank you Ali this is beautiful."

I tell her feeling the tears fall from my eyes. Edward thanks her for all her hard work on the girls' room and fitting the carousel into the room. After we have our moment we go down to the kitchen because I had a sudden craving for ice cream. Edward said he was going to go to the office and finish up some work since he left work early.

I make me a bowl of vanilla and mint ice cream and Alice and I go into the living room to watch television. When I turn the TV on, some soap opera is playing. Neither of us was sure what the hell was happening other than some middle aged woman with too much makeup was arguing with another woman.

"This is really bad acting."

Alice says and I laugh while placing a spoon in my mouth. "They probably slept with the producer." I say and Alice laughs. We continued to watch even though neither of us actually wanted to. It was like a mouth to a flame. We just couldn't look away. It was a good distraction from the cramp I was having in my side. When the women started their cat fight Alice and I started laughing.

"Please turn from this mess."

Alice said and I shook my head, "No I think it's funny." I tell her and she looks at me like I lost my mind. I place my spoon in my mouth and she gets up for the remote. I quickly grab it stuffing it under my leg.

"Do you really want to watch this?"

"Nope. I just like watching you squirm. Call it payback for making me your Barbie doll."

I tell her and she laughs. "You pay me to do that." Alice says with a smile and I laugh shaking my head. "I could just take your ice cream and run. It's not like you could chase me." Alice says and my jaw drops in horror.

"Alice Mary Hale that is the meanest thing you have EVER said to me."

I reply and she laughs sitting down, "You are so lucky I love you." She tells me and I pull the remote from under my leg and finally turn the channel. We sit there watching TV when I get this cramp in my side tighter then the others. I groan louder then I meant to.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I tell her trying to rub out the cramp. Then it happens again harder this time and I groan louder. Alice jumps up from the couch standing in front of me now.

"Bella you might be going into labor."

She says and I shake my head, "It's probably gas...again" I tell her and then I feel this rush of wetness and I quickly look up at her.

"Bella…"

She says in worry and I place my hand over my stomach as I feel another cramp. I breathe through it then look up at Alice again.

"Alice either I just pissed on myself or my water broke."

I tell her and she looks freaked then she yells out to Edward. "What's wrong?" He asked running to the living room.

"I-I think Bella—Bella's water broke."

Alice stuttered out and then I hear Edward yell out an oh shit. "Are you sure?" He asked and I look over at him.

"Do you want to come and check the soaked couch cushion?"

I ask him as I felt another cramp. "Right." He says nodding his head. When I feel another cramp I growl and then Edward begins to move at lightning speed.

I never saw the man move so fast in my life. I breathed through what I knew now were my contractions and watched Edward grab our jackets, my overnight bag, his keys and then rush out the door.

"How long do you think it will take for him to realize he forgot you?"

Alice asked and I smile shaking my head. The front door flew open and Edward rushed over to me.

"Forget something?" I asked with a smile

"Sorry."

He says helping me up from the couch and I nod my head. Alice and Edward help me to the car and Alice says she'd call everyone for us and would meet us at the hospital. Sitting in the passenger seat it was starting to hit me that this was really about to happen. We were finally about to meet our girls.

Edward was paying more attention to me then the road and I had to tell him to focus. When we made it to the hospital he got me inside but forgot my bag that had my medical information in it. He ran out to grab it from the car and I walked over to the receptionist desk.

"Hello I'm Isabella Cullen and I'm in labor."

I tell the woman and she looks up at me. Her face brightens with a smile. "Oh my god Bella from Wake up America! I watch your show every morning." She says I try not to roll my eyes but fail.

"That's nice, can you get my doctor. Dr. Ko and tell her I'm in labor."

I say again this time between clenched teeth. "Oh god yes I'm sorry." She says rushing from behind the desk. When she comes over to me with a wheelchair Edward is back with my bag. She takes us back to a room and lets me know that my doctor was being paged. Edward helps her get me into a gown and then into the bed. She hooks me up to the machines and I hold my breath as another contraction hits. Edward holds my hand saying words of encouragement. When it passes I relax against the bed.

"Edward I can't do this…"

I say hating the pain, "Yes you can cheri, I don't know anyone stronger than you." He says and I shake my head as another contraction starts. He holds my hand and coaches me to breath.

"So third time the charm?"

Dr. Ko says as she enters the room. "Apparently." I breathe out and she laughs. "Can you scoot down to the edge for me?" she asks and I nod my head as I sit up. Edward helps me move further down and Dr. Ko places my feet in the foot rest.

"Did your water break?"

"Yes."

I answer as another contraction starts, "Don't push." Dr. Ko tells me and I nod my head as I squeeze Edward's hand.

"You're doing really good baby."

Edward whispers in my ear and I just nod my head. I wanted to scream, but I knew if I did Edward would lose it. So I inhaled deep breaths slowly releasing them.

"I need you to try and relax Bella."

Dr. Ko says and I nod my head and lay back. Edward whispers in my ear as I feel Dr. Ko's hand enter me. I flinch because it hurts.

"They are ready to make their debut appearance. You're already six centimeters Bella."

She tells me and I smile knowing I only had four more to go. "Since you are already six centimeters, it's too late for an epidural." She continues and I groan falling back against the pillows.

"Hopefully those last four centimeters come as fast as the first six. Just remember to take deep breaths and relax alright?"

Dr. Ko asked and I nodded my head not trusting my voice. She leaves the room and Edward sits down in the chair next to the bed.

"Think they'll be born before the day is over?"

I ask him and he places his hand on my stomach. "It would be ironic." He says and I smile because he was right. Two years ago today I started hosting the show and James and my marriage ended. Two years ago today Edward's grandfather died and he officially became Masen Corps CEO. Only a year ago we met at the diner and I interviewed him for the first time on National television.

"I'll never look at this date the same again that's for sure."

I say and Edward laughs placing a kiss on my temple. "Me either." He says rubbing my stomach. I look over at the monitor and see another contraction coming. Edward notices and holds my hand a little tighter as he tells me to take in deep breaths. It hurt so badly, the tears started down my cheeks before I could stop them. When it passes I fall back against the pillows and Edward places his forehead against mine.

"Two years ago when I saw you on television you had already placed yourself permanently in my soul and I didn't know it then."

He says and I smile at him, "I never told anyone this but I had a crush on you something ridiculous before we met." I tell him and he laughs.

"Have I lived up to your fantasies?"

"Out shined them in more than one way."

I reply with a giggle and he laughs. "Naughty girl…" He teases kissing my nose. "I love you Isabella." He says in a more serious tone and I look into his eyes and see the truth of his words, and like always it took my breath away. I reached up cupping his face,

"I love you too."

I reply and he places a kiss on my lips. When another contraction hits its harder this time and I keep myself from screaming. I didn't know how other women did this more than once willingly. The nurse let us know when our family arrived and Edward said he was going to go out and talk to them.

"I'll be right up the hall ok?"

He asked and I nodded my head. He placed a kiss on my forehead, then my lips and then my stomach before he left the room. I inhaled deep breaths as I felt another contraction starting. Thankfully my nurse was still in the room and she coached me through it.

"Have you picked out names?"

She asked me and I smiled nodding my head yes. I didn't trust my voice without me screaming out in agony. When Dr. Ko came back in she checked to see if I dilated any more. I knew I had by the smile on her face.

"They must be in a rush, you're eight centimeters. Bella this is good most first mother's labor is for hours."

She tells me and I thank the heavenly stars that I would not be going through this for hours. I then tell her what I hadn't told Edward. I felt the contractions this morning, but they were milder than the ones now and assumed they were gas.

"That's fine, the girls are not in distress and going on about your normal daily activities doesn't make you feel like you've been in labor all day when it appears that you have been."

She says and I laugh just as another contraction starts. Edward enters the room and rushes over to my side once he see's my face.

"Edward we're going to start prepping the room, you're little girls will be here soon."

Dr. Ko tells him and he smiles at me. "I can't wait to meet them." He says and I grin agreeing. More nurses start to enter the room and Edward stays next to me telling me who all was in the waiting room.

"They have to be taking up the entire waiting room."

I say and Edward laughs, "They are, but when your family paid for a wing of the hospital they tend not to worry about how many people you have in the waiting room." He says and I laugh. The contractions continue to come and as if torture the last two centimeters took an hour to come. When I finally hit ten centimeters it was time to push and I was beyond nervous. My nurse stood on one side of me and Edward on the other.

"Alright Bella, it's time to push. When I say push, you push with all your might ok?"

Dr. Ko says and I nod my head not trusting my voice. She settles down in the stool at the end of the bed and waves her hand up at me when she says.

"Push."

I bear down screaming as I feel like my flesh is tearing. This was by far the most painful feeling I've ever experienced in my life. When Dr. Ko tells me to stop I fall back against the bed and Edward tells me how great I'm doing. I don't feel great I feel like I'm about to be split in two. When another contraction starts I start to push again not waiting for Dr. Ko to tell me to. I scream out in pain as I squeeze the hell out of Edward and the nurse's hand.

I fall back onto the bed needing to catch my breath and Edward kisses my temple still whispering into my ear.

"You're doing good Bella, get ready to push again."

Dr. Ko tells me and I take in a shaky breath. "It hurts so bad." I mumble and Edward places his forehead against mine.

"I know cheri, a few more pushes and then Kiah and Keiara will be here ok?"

He whispers and I nod my head just as Dr. Ko tells me to push again. I do screaming bloody fucking murder as I feel myself being stretched.

"I see a head! Keep pushing Bella."

Dr. Ko says and I growl as I push harder. I fall back against the bed needing to breath and I feel the baby suck back in. I wanted to cry, I did cry. Edward wiped my tears and continued to tell me how great I was doing. I was tempted to ask him was he watching the same delivery I was watching.

"Bella another contraction is coming; I need you to push alright."

Dr. Ko tells me and I nod my head and pull myself up. When she waves for me to push I do screaming out in pain, and then the room is filled with a much sweeter sound. It was the crying of my child, I look as Dr. Ko stands up showing me my daughter. Edward places a kiss on my temple.

"I love you Isabella, she's beautiful like her mother."

He says and I smile as they hand her to me. I kiss the top of her head and look down into her little face. "Hi Kiah." I say softly and Edward places a kiss on the top of her head.

"Bella another contraction is coming I need you to push again."

Dr. Ko says and I nod my head as Edward takes Kiah from my arms. He kisses her head and passes her to the nurse. He comes back to my side taking my hand again. When Dr. Ko tells me to push I do growling as I tried to push out Keiara. Thankfully two pushes was enough and the room was filled with her crying louder than her sister. Edward kissed my forehead as I fell back against the pillows thanking god that part was over without any complications. When they brought me Keiara I smiled down in her face, she looked just as beautiful as Kiah. I kissed the top of her head and Edward did the same.

They took the girls to clean them up and I pushed out the placenta next which god hurt like hell. Everything after that was a blur, they got us cleaned up and then had a nurse show me how to breast feed the girls. The nurse called them pro's because they latched right on. After I feed both of them they moved me to my room and had the bassinets against the wall. Edward and I still held them neither of us able to put them down.

"They're like the perfect blend of the two of us."

I say to Edward and he laughs causing both of the girls to stir some in their sleep. "They're beautiful chéri, thank you for them." He says looking down into Keiara's face then over at Kiah who I was still holding.

"Thank you for them."

I say back touching Kiah's soft brown hair. Edward places a kiss on Keiara's head, then Kiah's. I look up at him with a smile on my face.

"You look happy daddy."

I say and he grins at me, "I am mommy. The three of you own me Isabella." He says then places a kiss on my lips.

"I'm going to go get our parents before they cause a riot in the waiting room."

He says and I nod my head taking Keiara from his arms. I hold them both and Edwards kisses me and them again before he leaves the room. I look down at our girls and I officially understood the way a mother's love for her children hits her so suddenly. I nuzzled their faces and smiled when their eyes opened showing me their father's eyes.

"I love you Keiara and Kiah. I love you both so much."

I say to them. The door to the room opens and I see Edward entering with our parents behind him. My mother comes over to me first placing a kiss on my forehead then taking Keiara out of my arms. Esme comes over and kisses my cheek and takes Kiah.

"So which one am I holding?"

My mother asked, "Keiara, she has a birthmark on her arm." Edward says with a smile and I grin not surprised that already he was remembering the marks on their body.

"And mom that's Kiah, she has a mole on the corner of her eye."

Edward says with so much pride. He walked over to me as we watched our parents coo over the girls. Edward placed another kiss on my lips devouring my mouth as he whispered how much he loved me. I knew then that as long as I had Edward anything was possible.

* * *

><p><em>LOL to Edward forgetting Bella, and yay the girls are born! Also do not worry about Victoria visiting James, I promise it was innocent and nothing is going to happen. Edward was just being cautious of course.<em>

**NEWS!: There is exactly three chapters left for this story, I know I said that last time but I'm certain of it now.**

**What do you have to say about the chapter?**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	41. Unconditional

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unconditional<strong>_

_**Bella POV**_

The first couple nights home we hardly got any sleep, having to get up from our bed and go into the nursery. I would sit in the rocking chair and feed the girls while Edward would rock them back to sleep. When I fell asleep in the rocking chair, we officially decided we would sleep in the nursery with the girls. We both fit snuggly on the sofa sectional in the corner of the room. Every night Edward would hold me in his arms with my back against his chest while we listened to the girls' soft breathing. The first month home with the girls was spent this way every night.

"We made the most beautiful little girls on the planet."

Edward whispers in my ear and I giggle. "I still can't believe they're here, that all of this is real." I say playing with his fingers. He slowly turns me on my back and I look up at him as he hovers over me.

"It's all very real chéri."

He says and I smile pushing my fingers into his hair. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me do you know that?" I asked him and he smiled and placed a kiss on my lips after saying ditto. One of the girls started to whine in her sleep and I felt Edward smile against my lips.

"I'll get her."

He said and I nodded my head. He slowly got up from the sectional and I watched him walk over to their cribs. He stopped in front of Kiah's and smiled down at her.

"Hey pretty girl…"

He said as he reached down into the crib for her. He picked her up and I watched as he nuzzled her face. "Smells like you made a stinky Kiah." He said and I giggled hearing, Edward Cullen, CEO of Masen Corp say 'stinky'. He looked over at me with a grin on his face.

"Mommy thinks I'm funny…"

He said smiling over at me but talking to her. She whined in his arms and Edward laughed, "Yeah I completely agree." He said walking over to the changing table. I shook my head just as Keiara started her whining next I went to get up but Edward stopped me.

"You feed them, I change diapers."

He told me buttoning Kiah's nightie, after he finished changing her diaper. I smiled and couldn't help thinking about the first time he changed their diapers. He freaked out when he saw the black tar looking feces in their diapers. I couldn't contain my laughter as he cursed the entire time her changed their diapers.

Edward brought Kiah over to me and I took her positioning myself so that I could feed her. She never latched on quickly so I focused on getting her to latch on like the nursed showed me at the hospital. She looked up at me and I smiled into her face as she finally latched on and started to feed. When I looked up at Edward and Keiara he had finished changing her diaper and was rocking her in his arms while humming. She started to whine again and Edward nuzzled her face,

"You have to be patient Keiara and wait your turn, mommy's feeding your sister baby girl."

He says to her and she whines again, "As impatient as your mother." He says with a smile and I laugh shaking my head. I look back down at Kiah whose eyes were closing. I kissed her forehead and told her I loved her. When her sucking began to weaken, I knew she was falling asleep. She finished, and I let Edward know so we could switch babies. Keiara didn't take as long as her sister to latch on; she was definitely my greedy baby. Edward held Kiah a little longer even though she was already sleeping, humming to her and whispering that he loved her. I looked down at Keiara and she was looking up at me her eyes wide awake.

"Hey my Keiara, mommy loves you."

I tell her still feeling all of this was just so surreal. When she finishes I burp her then kiss her little forehead. Edward takes her and puts her in the crib, both of us knowing she would take a little longer to fall back to sleep. He then climbs back over me and pulls me against him as we lay on the sectional.

"Get some sleep before its feeding time again."

Edward whispers into my ear and I nod my head and close my eyes. Breast feeding both girls drained me but I was firm about wanting to breast feed them until it was time to introduce them to table food. I knew all the benefits for the girls if I breast feed, so I was determined to do just that. Edward always helped as much as he could and I loved him even more for it. We hardly left the house unless it was for doctor appointments. The press was dying for one clear shot of the girls and thankfully Emmett and Seth was always with us so the paparazzi never got their picture.

My mom tried telling me that bottle feeding them would be easier because then Edward could help out more, and she and Esme could take the girls over night to give us a break, but I was stubborn and made my choice.

"You're restless chéri, get some sleep."

Edward whispers in my ear and I smile because it was like he could hear my thoughts. "Do you think we should bottle feed the girls?" I ask Edward and he turns me on my back again and hovers over me.

"Isabella that is up to you."

"You're their father."

"And you're their mother and the one doing the breast feeding. Is it starting to be too much for you?"

He asked me and I ran my fingers through my hair, "Yes. No. I mean I love it. It's a moment between me and the girls that is just special. But if I was bottle feeding everyone could help more." I say and he kisses my lips softly.

"You're a great mother and you know what's best for you and our daughters."

"I don't know what I'm doing."

I say with a pout and Edward shakes his head at me, "You're doing amazing with them Isabella, you're just exhausted. Now go to sleep." He says and I smile at him.

"You know you're a great father and husband."

I tell him and he grins, "It's not hard to be when I have the best wife and children in the world." He replies and I laugh and kiss his lips. He deepens it and I push my fingers into his hair. I loved kissing him, feeling his long, thick tongue in my mouth. He gripped my thigh and pressed his erection into me and I moaned. Four weeks I've been without feeling his cock inside of me and I swore I felt like a junky going through withdrawal. If I ever tried to initiate anything Edward stopped me saying it wasn't six weeks yet and he didn't want to hurt me by trying sooner than that. I had been trying sense the bleeding stopped two weeks ago.

Then like I knew he would he pulled back mumbling under his breath. "How much longer?" He asked me and I giggled because it was taking a toll on him too.

"Two weeks."

I tell him and he groans and kisses me harder making me moan. We make out like teenagers in heat and just his kisses alone were making me breathless. He pulled back again and I pouted.

"We have to stop Isabella, you need your sleep. The girls will be up soon."

He says and I pull his face back to mine, "But I need you more than sleep." I tell him and lift my leg up so that my center grinds into him. "Fuck chéri that feels good." He says but he still pulls away and I give up in frustration.

"Two weeks."

He tells me and I nod my head and turn so that my back is to him. He places a kiss on my neck. "That is not helping." I tell him and hear him laughing behind me. He presses his erection into me and says, "At least you won't have a case of blue balls in the morning." I laugh and purposely snuggle closer to him making him groan

"Evil woman."

He says and I smile feeling like I caused some payback. I closed my eyes and it doesn't take long for sleep to find me.

_I dreamt about the first day we came home with the girls. The house was packed with all of our family and friends and the arguing over who was going to hold them next was priceless. But I smiled even in my sleep remember Edward freaking out when he felt Emmett was holding Kiah wrong. They argued for almost two hours over it. When Jacob told the girls he would scare off any boy they ever brought home every man in attendance agreed. Rosalie cried the first time she held the girls in the hospital and Angela cried when ever she held them telling Ben that she was done waiting she wanted one now. That day was when it really hit me that my girls would be surrounded by unconditional love their entire lives._

When I woke up the next morning I was in our bed and not the nursery. My chest was swollen and filled with milk so I knew it was time for the girls to eat. I climbed out of bed and walked to the nursery first but saw it was empty.

I walked down stairs and found them in the living room lying on the floor with both girls lying on his large chest. I smiled watching them, if either of the girls made the slightest movement Edward's hand came up rubbing their back. Even in his sleep he was conscious about our girls.

I walked over to them and sat down on the floor next to Edward. I touched Kiah's hair then Keiara's. "Daddy it's feeding time." I whisper and Edward mumbles something making me laugh. I pick up Keiara first since she was the most impatient when it came to feeding time. I sit on the couch and began to feed her. Edward and Kiah both still sleep on the floor.

"Keiara I think daddy and Kiah are sleepy heads."

I say brushing my hand over her soft hair. "I can hear you Mrs. Cullen." He says with a smile on his face and I laugh. He opens his eyes and looks up at me.

"Feel rested?"

He asked me and I nodded my head. "When did they wake up?" I ask him feeling like a horrible mother because I didn't hear them wake up.

"About an hour ago, their diapers were wet so I changed them then brought them down here so they wouldn't wake you."

He says and I look down at Keiara then back at Kiah. "It's alright if they wake me." I say and Edward starts to get up holding a still sleeping Kiah in his arms.

"You need your rest just as much as they do cheri, and it is my job to make sure all of you are taking care of."

He tells me placing Kiah in the bassinette we had down stairs for them. "...you need your rest too and it's my job to make sure you get it." I reply and he smiles and places a kiss on my forehead then my lips. "I'm going to make us some breakfast." He says walking away.

"You're getting real handy in that kitchen Mr. Cullen. Soon I won't have to cook at all."

I joked and I heard his laugh coming from the kitchen. I knew he was only making bacon and eggs it was the only two things he could make for breakfast and not burn. I watched Keiara as she ate like a hungry bear. This made it obvious why she outweighed her sister when they were born. After I finished feeding Keiara I burped her then played with her for a little while making faces. Her eyes were so big with excitement as she watched me. It was amazing how much the girls looked like both Edward and I. When I stuck my tongue out and crossed my eyes she gave me a little smile, at least that's what I was calling it.

"Anybody ever tell you, your face could get stuck that way?"

Edward asks entering the living room carrying a plate filled with food for the both of us. "Would you still love me if my face did get stuck this way?" I say then make my funny face again and he laughs sitting down next to me.

"I'll have to think about it and get back to you on that."

He jokes placing the plate on the coffee table. I shake my head at him with a smile on my face, "Keiara your daddy thinks he's a comedian, but he's not funny." I say nuzzling her face and she makes a noise I take as her agreement.

"I know, he'll probably tell horrible jokes at all your and Kiah's birthday parties."

I reply and Edward laughs. "Stop corrupting our daughter telling her those lies. Keiara daddy is the funniest man in the world." He says just when Kiah starts to whine from the bassinette.

"See Kiah agrees with me."

He says and I shake my head getting up from the couch. "No Kiah is hungry." I tell him passing Keiara to him. He takes her and I walk over to the bassinet and pick Kiah up.

"Hey pretty girl I was waiting for you to wake up."

I say to her picking her up from the crib. I walk back over to the couch and sit down next to Edward. I adjust my shirt and bra and begin to feed Kiah. Edward is playing with Keiara and laughs when she lets out a large yawn.

"Tired already baby girl?"

He asked her. He got up from the couch and began to walk around the living room while humming a tune to her. He had been humming the same tone to the girls since they came home and I knew it was only a matter of time before he took it to the piano. I looked down at Kiah and her little hand rested on my breast as she drank from me.

"You're not as greedy as your sister are you Kiah, or as rough."

I say and I hear Edward chuckle, "Think Keiara will be the feisty one?" Edward asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Possibly, Keiara is more hyper during and after a feeding while Kiah is more relaxed and always falls asleep after."

I answer not taking my eyes off of Kiah. "I hope they both are as feisty as their mother." He says and I look up at him and he's grinning at me.

"One of the first things I loved about you."

He says and I smile feeling my cheeks heat from my blush. "…and I most certainly hope they'll have your blush." He says and I continue smiling and look back at Kiah. Her eyes were low and I knew that she was falling asleep again. Then I smelled the surprise she left in her diaper and knew she wouldn't be sleeping long.

I watched Edward bring Keiara to his face to smell her diaper and I laughed. "That's Kiah you smell." I tell him and he laughs.

"Baby girl what has your mother been feeding you."

He asked as he placed a now sleeping Keiara in the bassinette. "Say the same thing as Keiara daddy." I tell her as I watch him come over to me to change her diaper. I had no problem changing their diapers but Edward wanted to help as much as he could since I was the one feeding them every two or three hours. He took Kiah from my arms and I fixed my bra and shirt. He quickly changed her diaper a little of an expert at it now and I started to eat the breakfast he brought in for us. I picked up some eggs on the fork and got up from the couch.

I walked over to him then placed the fork in front of his mouth. "Eat." I tell him and he smiles. "Is it time for mommy to feed me too?" He asked and I rolled my eyes with a smirk on my face.

"Yes now eat."

I say again and he opens his mouth allowing me to place the fork in his mouth. When I remove the fork he licks his lips with my favorite grin on his face. I continue to feed him and myself as he tries to get Kiah back to sleep. Once he gets her asleep he places her in the bassinette and we smile at the way the girls seemed to gravitate to each other. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a kiss on my neck.

"I don't think it's possible for me to be any happier then I am right now."

He says and I hug his arms tighter to my body. "…Or tired." I say with a yawn and Edward laughs placing another kiss on my neck. A moan slips from my lips and I bring my hand up to fist his hair as he starts to nibble on my neck. Just his lips could make me moan in pleasure. When I feel the tip of his tongue I shudder in his arms. He presses his erection into me and I moan again. The last four weeks were killing us and these last two seemed to be taking forever. He slides his hands over my hips and then one drifts between my legs and I fist his hair when I moan.

"Two more weeks before Dr. Ko clears me."

I remind him and he growls into my neck making me laugh. I turn in his arms and look up at him. "I could help relieve you baby." I tell him cupping his hard cock in my hand. Whenever I offered he would tell me he would wait out the entire six weeks with me. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath when I gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Fuck that feels good Isabella."

He says as I slowly stroke him over his clothing. I press my body harder against his and kiss his chin. I start to unzip his pants and he grabs my hand. "You don't have to cheri." He says and I suck his chin into my mouth and nibble on it. "I want you." I say back. I wanted Edward to know that I always craved him just as much as he craved me, or as much as I hope he still craved me. I knew he was worried about hurting me if we made love to soon, but it couldn't stop the thoughts that he might not be as attracted to me anymore.

"It pleases me to please you Edward. I want to suck your cock until you come in my mouth."

I moan in his ear and he grips my hair and kisses me hard on the mouth while his other hand grips my ass pressing my body tighter against his. I moaned missing this, missing the need that over powered him when he wanted me. I didn't know when we backed up and fell onto the couch but we did. Edward hands roamed over my body pressing me tighter between his legs. Feeling how solid his erection was I call myself foolish for ever having the thought that he may not find me as attractive as he did before the girls were born.

"Isabella we have to stop."

He whispers against my lips and I purposely grind my pelvis into his groin. "Fuck." He moaned against my lips then began kissing me harder. I needed this as much as he did. I lift my lips from his and look into his face.

"Dr. Ko said no penetration not friction."

I tell him and grins at me then fist my hair and kisses me harder. Before I knew it he flipped us on the couch and he was over me now. He pressed his cock into me and I moaned from the sweet friction. He continued grinding his cock into me and I moaned wishing I could just make love to him, but this would do for now. He began attacking my neck sucking and nibbling on it as he never stopped the moving of his hips.

This was crazy, right? We were crazy, right? Married, with children and dry humping on our couch while the girls slept, it was ridiculous wasn't it? Fuck but it felt amazing. Edward gripped my thigh hitching my leg over his hip and I wrapped my arms around him. He brought his mouth back to mine in a devouring kiss and I welcomed his tongue into my mouth. We were worse than horny teenagers on that couch and when we both moaned the others name in release we were breathless.

"Isabella you are going to be the death of me."

He whispers into my ear and I laugh running my fingers through his hair. "You started it." I tell him and he laughs into the crook of my neck. He places a kiss there, and then tells me he's going to go upstairs to get cleaned up. I nod my head agreeing that I needed to do the same. He goes up stairs first to take his shower so I clean up from breakfast. After I checked in on the girls and saw they were still sleeping snoring lightly. I placed a kiss on both their heads then set the baby monitor up.

I went up stairs to take my shower next but heard the shower was still running. I bit my lip thinking about a wet, soapy Edward in the shower. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I picked up the baby monitor and turned it all the way up. Then I stripped down out of my clothes and entered the bathroom. I placed the baby monitor on the sink and pulled the door on the shower back.

Edward turned and looked at me his jaw went tight and I watched as his cock grew harder than it already was. I smiled seeing he was holding his self. Saying nothing I climbed into shower and pull the door closed behind me. I place soft kisses on his chest as I move his hand from his cock. Looking up at him I slowly lower to the shower floor and grip him in my hand. His eyes closed when I give him a gentle squeeze.

"I told you I wanted to suck your cock until you came in my mouth."

I stay with a smile on my face. I kiss the tip of his swollen cock and he releases a soft moan. Then I dart my tongue out catching the pre cum protruding from his cock. He tasted delicious as always. When I looked back up at him his eyes were closed. Never taking my eyes off of his face I took him into my mouth.

"Fuck your mouth feels good…"

He moans and I began to suck on his cock as if it was my favorite Popsicle. I sucked and savored the taste of his hard dick in my mouth. I watched him as he looked down at me, his fingers entering my hair guiding me at the pace he wanted me. I pulled him from my lips, slowly letting my teeth graze over him and felt his body shiver. I swirled my tongue around his tip, then darted my tongue against his tip causing him to growl. It echoed against the shower walls as the water continued to fall hard on my back.

I forced him back into my mouth with such quickness he hit the back of my throat. His knees buckled and I gripped his thigh.

"Damn it Isabella…"

He growled fisting my hair. I picked up my pace and he started to fuck my mouth just like I wanted him to. I wanted him to let go and stop worrying that he would hurt me. When he released I gladly swallowed every delicious drop of him. Pulling him from my mouth I licked the last little bit off his tip and smiled up at him with I placed a kiss on it. I stood up slowly under the water and he cupped my face then kissed me soundly turning and pressing me against the shower wall.

His mouth completely owned and devoured mine as he held me to his hard wet body. He released my lips only to attack my neck and under my jaw.

"Brace yourself."

He said hardly above a whisper and before I could ask him what he meant he was on the shower floor with one of my legs over his shoulder and paying tribute to the heat between my legs.

"Holy Hell!"

I moaned as he sucked my clit into his mouth. I fisted his hair as his expert tongue did things to me that to some were probably immoral. Edward used his tongue to trace over every inch of me never inserting it inside of me. I knew he was worried about it being uncomfortable for me but I wanted it, I needed it.

"Edward please…"

I moaned rocking my hips into his face, "What do you want me to do cheri?" He asked then bit gently on my clit making my entire body shudder in pleasure.

"I want you to fuck me…"

I moaned and he swirled his tongue around my clit then pulled it between his teeth just before releasing it. "I don't want to hurt you Isabella…" He tells me and I groan in disappointment.

"Then with your tongue please…"

I begged and I felt his mouth on me again. "Hold on to my head." He told me and I did as told as I felt my other leg being lifted over his right shoulder. When I felt his thick tongue enter me the scream that came from between my lips echoed throughout the bathroom. Swirling, and lapping up my essence his delectable mouth fucked me into oblivion. I pressed his head into me as far as he would go and he never let up or slowed down. When I cried out in my release, I felt completely satisfied. He lowered my legs back to the floor and I tried to regain my conscious thoughts. He stood up towering over me and brushed the wet hair from my face.

"In two weeks I'm going to make love to you all night chéri."

He told me and I never wished for time to move faster than I did in that very moment. "You really won't make love to me until then?" I asked him slowly lowering my hand and gripping him tightly. He groaned then slowly removed my hand.

"Your health is everything to me Isabella. You gave birth to our girls a month ago naturally. I want nothing more than to bury myself inside of you and stay there to make up for lost time, but I want you to be fully healed. I can't let animal lust take hold and risk the chance of tearing you more than the girls birth already have."

He told me and I pouted looking up at him. "I promise that in two weeks I will make love to you so well it will put our wedding night to shame." He said and I giggled just as one of the girls cry came in over the baby monitor. He placed a scouring kiss on my lips and then told me he would go get the girls so I could finish my shower. When he turned to walk out of the shower I slapped his beautifully nice ass causing him to look back at me.

"Nice ass."

I say with a smirk and he laughs, "Same Mrs. Cullen, now wash before I spank yours." He tells me and I lean out of the door our faces only a breath away.

"Do you promise?"

I ask teasingly and he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls my wet body to his kissing me even harder than before. He didn't release my mouth until the cry over the baby monitor grew louder. He looked at me with seriousness in his eyes, so much emotion and love, it made me entire body blush.

"Finish your shower while I go get our children."

He tells me and I grin and step back into the shower. I watch him dry himself off then exit the room. Standing under the water I listened to the baby monitor for when Edward was down there with them.

"Kiah was that you screaming bloody murder? You have lungs like your mother."

He tells her and I laugh shaking my head as I continued to shower and wash my hair. I smiled because I once thought all of this was impossible but Edward changed all of that. It wasn't just that he gave me the children I thought I would never have, it was that he completed me in every way possible, as if he was Adam and I was Eve.

_**Edward POV**_

I held Kiah in my arms rocking her so she would go back to sleep. Before Isabella I thought I was happy with my life, and then when I met Isabella I never knew happiness like that. The last month I had been a man in nothing but bliss, and I was sure I would be that way for the rest of my life. I never gave much thought to being married or having children until Isabella hit my life like a meteor. Now I had everything I would ever want out of my life. Kiah looked up at me her eyes wide,

"You're not going to go back to sleep for daddy are you?"

I asked her and she cooed, so I took that as 'not a chance dad'. I nuzzled her cheeks and her little hand brushed over my face.

"Kiah you have no idea how much me and mommy love you and Keiara. But I promise you we'll spend the rest of our lives showing you."

I tell her and she coos again. Keiara started whining in her sleep so I walked back over to the bassinette and looked down at her.

"Kiah your sister sleeps like a rock if you didn't wake her with your screeching."

I tell her with a smile on my face, "Say daddy I don't screech." I hear Isabella say entering the living room. My jaw went tight as I took her in, wearing a pair of small little booty shorts and a camisole. She was teasing me and I knew it.

Of course I wanted to make love to Isabella. I wanted to fall into her abyss and never return, but I would not risk hurting her just because I couldn't control my lust. It was obvious she didn't care anymore but I did. She tore quite a bit giving birth to the girls and I did not want to interrupt her healing. Not to be an arrogant man but I knew I was more endowed than many so I would tear her if we made love before her body was ready. I don't think she understood just how much she affected me, that she and only she truly owned me in every way a woman could own a man. I loved her like I had never loved another living soul.

"You're drooling Mr. Cullen."

She teased and I grinned at her. "With good reason Mrs. Cullen you look mouth watering." I tell her and she blushes walking over to me. She looks down at Kiah and kissed her head.

"Emily called and said she's stopping by to go over the press release information."

Isabella said still looking down into Kiah's face. I had taken Isabella's advice and hired Emily as Masen Corps P.R and as usual my wife was right. Emily was amazing at it and a lioness when she needed to be.

"Alright, why don't you take a nap? I have the girls until feeding time."

I tell her and she looks at me, "Are you sure?" she asked me and I gave her a look I knew she would understand.

"Ok I'm going. Thank you."

She said placing a kiss on my lips. "Don't thank me for being their father and your husband, best job I ever had." I replied and she laughed placing another kiss on my lips. She left the living room and I sat down still holding Kiah. I sat talking to her until a jealous Keiara started crying in the bassinette next. I got up from the couch and placed Kiah down in the bassinette, then picked up Keiara to change her diaper. I laughed thinking about how Isabella called me a master at this. I wanted to help as much as I could so if that meant being on diaper duty then so be it. I played with Keiara's feet and she cooed up at me cracking what I was considering a smile.

After I finished changing her I walked back over to the bassinette and picked up Kiah, shifting Keiara so that I could hold them both. I went back to the couch and sat down. Looking into their little faces I vowed to be as great a father as Carlisle had been to Emily, Bree and I. Nothing would ever come before them or Isabella.

"Grandpa Charlie thinks you two will cause as much mischief as your mom and Aunt Ang caused. For the sake of my sanity I hope not."

I say and Kiah coos again while I swear Keiara rolled her little green eyes at me. I laughed shaking my head.

"I plan to give the two of you the world, and the minute you girls can walk I'm getting you both ponies but sshh you can't tell mommy that's our secret."

I said to them earning me more coos from both of them. Keiara started to whine opening her mouth and placing her fist in it. I knew that was her sign of hunger.

"Keiara mommy is getting some sleep, so you have to be daddy's good girl and be patient."

I tell her knowing damn well she didn't understand what I was saying. Keiara started whining some more and then Kiah joined in. It was like a baby conversation going on right now. I stood up hoping to get them back to sleep for at least a little longer to allow Isabella some more sleep. I rocked them humming what I knew was their lullaby. It had been composing itself in my head from the day I first held them in my arms. As always Kiah was the first one to fall back to sleep and Keiara soon followed her sister. I placed them down into the bassinette just as the gate bell rung. I walked into the kitchen and looked at the little television that showed who was at the gate. I pressed the button opening the gate when I saw it was Emily.

I walked out to the front door and opened it waiting for Emily to pull up the drive. She pulled up behind Isabella's car and slowly climbed out.

"How nice of you to greet me at the door big brother."

She said with a smile and I shook my head, "Come get these bags I brought the girls some clothes." She says and I walk out to the car.

"More clothes Emily?"

"They were adorable and I couldn't resist. Are they sleeping?"

"Yes and so is Isabella."

I tell her grabbing the bags from the car, "Well that sucks, I wanted to talk to her about doing this television interview with you." Emily says walking into the house I followed behind her placing the bags at the bottom of the stairs.

"Which interview?"

I ask her knowing that all the television appearances I had were for the company. "Well it seems that the ladies of the View would like to interview the both of you." Emily said and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You know Isabella isn't big on television interviews."

"But she's on television every day. Plus records show that the company does better when you two appear together. The public hasn't really seen head or tail of either of you since the girls were born."

Emily says and I walk towards the living room and check on the girls more so out of habit. "Is the company doing badly now?" I ask her already knowing the answer and she rolls her eyes.

"You know the answer is no, but better is never a bad thing."

She says, "Is this publicity for the company or for Isabella and I?" I ask her knowing Emily had been trying to get Isabella and I to do an interview since the girls arrived.

"A little of both, come on Edward don't be an ass. You are both public figures. People look up to you two. You could use this as the perfect excuse to promote the Sacred Children Orphanage Foundation the two of you are starting."

Emily said to me and I looked at her for the longest moment. "I'll talk to Isabella." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"Good. Now about this press release information, what do you want to give a statement for and what do you want to ignore?"

She asked me. We sat in the living room for the next hour discussing what has been reported and what I had to say. The minute the girls started to wake up again for the feeding Isabella was already entering the living room. I smiled because despite what she thought, she was a natural at this.

"Hey Emily, giving Edward gray hairs?"

Isabella asked picking up Keiara first since she was the most impatient. "Nope I'm leaving that to my adorable nieces. I brought them some more clothes." Emily said now ignoring me and talking with Isabella.

"I saw the bags at the bottom of the steps. Between you and Rose we'll never have to go out and buy the girl's clothes."

Isabella says with a smile. "I can't help it. If I was worried about losing my figure I'd talk Sam into some babies." Emily said and Isabella and I laughed.

"I don't know Emily I think Sam would like it. I think Isabella looks more beautiful now than ever before."

I say smiling at my gorgeous wife. She blushes back and focuses on feeding Keiara. "You two keep this up you'll have baby number three." Emily said with a smile.

"Oh Edward though I still disagree with this, Mac is letting his little wife bring her class to the building for a field trip."

Emily said and I shook my head, because as much of a change Emily has made the superior attitude wasn't going anywhere.

"I know, they are touring the tech floor."

"What if they steal something, you know she teaches those inner city children in public schools."

Emily says and Isabella laughs, "That doesn't mean they are thieves Emily." She tells her and Emily shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm telling you I don't trust his wife."

"Months ago you didn't trust him."

I say with a laugh and Emily smiled, "To be honest I still don't, allowing people into the family Edward gives secrets a larger chance of being revealed." Emily tells me and I shake my head.

"They are family Emily."

"Only by blood, if it's one thing I learned in the last year it's that blood does not make you a Masen or Cullen. Loyalty does."

"You don't think they are loyal?"

Isabella asked her, "To each other yes, but to the family? I'm not sure just yet. See with you Bella I know you are loyal to my brother as well as the family you proved that twenty times over. We have secrets that even you don't know yet and I fear that they may be revealed by letting Mac and his wife in before really checking them out." Emily says and I hate to admit that my sister makes a little sense.

Kiah starts to whine and I get up from the couch. I pick Kiah up from the bassinette and turn to Emily. "We'll have this conversation at another time Emily, but I'll think about what you said." I tell her and she nods her head and walks over to me. She holds out her arms for Kiah and I reluctantly pass my daughter to her aunt. I watch as Emily coo's over Kiah and I go and sit down next to Isabella.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good."

She answers looking down at Keiara. I took her little hand into mine as I watched her feed from her mother. I was always amazed that Isabella was so shy but when it came to feeding our children no form of company stopped her from lifting her shirt and feeding our girls. There was many times where I had to rush Seth and Emmett out of the room when she would start.

When Keiara finished feeding Isabella passed her to me and I burped her while Isabella prepared herself to feed Kiah next. Emily brought her Kiah and then took Keiara from me. I shook my head watching my sister baby talk to Keiara.

"And she claims she's not a baby person?"

Isabella asked and I laughed nodding my head. After Isabella feed the girls Emily told us both to go watch a movie or something together and that she had the girls. Isabella looked a little nervous and I couldn't blame her. This was Emily the woman who still swears she'll never have children, saying she was going to sit with not one infant but two for a couple hours.

"Are you sure Emily?" Isabella asked

"Yes I'm sure, what are they going to do get up and go steal the car?"

Emily asked teasingly, Isabella laughed. "I guess not…um we'll just be in the entertainment room." Isabella tells her and Emily smiles nodding her head.

"I know. Go on; let me spend some time with my nieces please. I'm going to teach them how to get their daddy all worked up."

Emily said with a smile and I glared at her, "I'm joking…sorta. Now can you too stop worrying, you're acting like your leaving me in the house alone with them. You already fed them which means they are fine for at least two hours. I can change a diaper, Edward showed me." Emily says and Isabella and I share a look.

"Go you two!"

She almost yells and we both laugh and tell her thank you. When Isabella and I enter the room she sits down on the couch and I walk over to the entertainment center.

"What do you want to watch?"

I ask her and she shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, it doesn't matter." She says and I pull The Notebook out knowing she wouldn't object to it. I didn't care much for the movie but she did so I could put up with it. After I place the movie in I sit down next to her. She snuggles closer to me and I wrap my arm around her. The movie starts but I'm not really paying attention as I start to doze off. Isabella placed her head on my lap and I ran my fingers through her hair. We stayed that way most of the movie just enjoying the serenity of the moment.

"Edward?"

Isabella called to me and I looked down at her. "Yes." I answer and she turns and looks up at me. "Do you promise to love me forever?" She asked and I grinned at her.

"Even longer."

I answer then lower my head and place a kiss on her lips. It started out softly but when I inhaled her my senses grew cloudy. I cup her face and kiss her harder making her moan.

"Oh crap sorry…"

I hear Emily say and I pull my lips away from Isabella. I turn to look at Emily who is standing at the door.

"The girls are sleep and have clean diapers on. I have to go Sam is surprising me with a diamond necklace."

Isabella sits up on the couch with a smile on her face, "How do you know that if it's a surprise?" Isabella asked and I smiled knowing my sister and knowing the answer.

"Because she probably left hints and called the jeweler already."

I reply and Emily laughs, "I may have done something like that. You two have a good night and take special care of my adorable nieces. They will have men groveling at their feet in the future I promise you that." Emily says walking over to us and placing a kiss on both our cheeks. I groan at the thought of any boy or man chasing behind my daughters; I didn't care how old they were. Emily gave us the baby monitor and told us that she would see us later.

After Emily left Isabella and I watched another movie until the girls woke up and it was feeding time again. While Isabella fed the girls I made us dinner so that I could feed us. After dinner we decided we would take the girls bassinette upstairs to our bedroom so that we could possibly sleep in our bed tonight.

"I don't know why we didn't do this in the first place."

Isabella said as I pushed the bassinette to the bottom of our bed. "Because you were dead set on them sleeping in the nursery." I answer and she laughs.

"Oh yeah."

She replies making me laugh. She places the girls on our bed and then lies down next to them. Isabella played with the girls and every now and then I would catch her watching me as I brought some diapers and wipes into the room for the girls. I then set up a bath in their little tub in the bathroom.

"Do you see your daddy making you two a bath? He is the best daddy in the world right?"

I hear Isabella say and one of the girls coo and Isabella laughs, "I completely agree Kiah, best daddy in the universe." Isabella says and I laugh walking over to the bed.

"Are you ladies ready?"

I ask and Isabella smiles up at me, "Yes daddy." She says and I laugh picking Keiara up and Isabella picked up Kiah. We enter the bathroom and give the girls a quick wash up. I swore when water was involved they both seemed to wake up more and 'talk' in their own way. Isabella and I loved it as we washed them. When I pretended to eat their toes Kiah made a nose much like a laugh and Keiara did the same.

"Oh did you hear that?"

Isabella asked in excitement. "Yeah I did let's see if I can make them do it again." I say and when I did Isabella squealed in excitement. We played with the girls until they started to shiver. We took them out the tub, dried them off, and placed them in pink footie pajamas. The four of us lay down in the bed and Isabella watched the girls as if they were doing something amazing.

I watched Isabella as she played with their little hands making kissing noises at them. "You're staring Mr. Cullen." Isabella said never looking from the girls.

"I'm mesmerized by the three most beautiful ladies in the world…"

"Girls watch falling for a charmer like your daddy, he'll be bound to charm right out of your panties."

Isabella said then she looked up at me, "That's not funny Isabella. They're not dating until their sixty." I reply placing a kiss on both their heads.

"Sure, we'll cross the dating bridge when it arrives."

Isabella says with a smile on her face, "I'm serious." I tell her and she laughs. "What if my daddy said that about me would it have kept you away?" She asked me and I smirk at her expecting her to use that against me.

"The devil his self couldn't keep me from you Isabella."

I tell her and she blushes, "That's what I thought." She says and looks back at the girls. I start to hum their lullaby and we watch them fall asleep. I move them to thebassinette and once again they migrate to each other as if to protect the other. I climbed into bed pulling Isabella against my chest after turning off the lamp.

"Your birthday is coming up do you know what you want?"

Isabella asked me and I nuzzled my face into her hair. "You already gave it to me." I tell her and sure she's smiling in the darkness of the room.

"So you want nothing else?"

"I want you to be happy, are you happy Isabella?"

"I'm blissful Edward."

She answered in a low voice. I kissed her spot on her neck. "Then that's all I want. I promise to keep you that way for along as I possibly can." I whisper into her ear. She snuggles closer to me.

"Promise you'll never stop loving me and that you'll never leave me and I'll always be happy."

She says and I hear that fear of history repeating itself in her voice. Some part of her still feared I would grow tired of her like that fuck James did. I turn her on her back so that she was looking at me.

"I will NEVER stop loving you Isabella, if it's even possible I fall more in love with you every day, and leaving you would be like a man trying to live without his heart, it's impossible. I could never leave you."

I tell her and she leans up and I meet her placing a kiss on her lips. Holding her hips I pull her tighter against me and her fingers find my hair like always. She tasted delicious and I wanted to devour her in every possible way. If someone would have told me that a woman could consume a man to needing her more than life a year ago I would told them to grow a pair of balls. But now I understood I was a better man for her; I wanted to be a better man for her. She was mon amour enchanté, my enchanted love.

"I love you Edward."

She moans against my lips and I kiss her harder needing her. I gripped her thigh hitching it over my hip and pressed my erection into her. She moaned then grinded her hips and we were at it again grinding against each other like animals. When she wrapped her leg around me and started to nibble on my ear I knew I was about to lose all control.

"Isabella…"

"Edward please…"

She moaned into my ear pressing her soft body tighter against mine. I looked into her eyes and fuck how I wanted to beside of her. I lowered my head to hers and kissed her harder wrapping my arm around her waist. I turned us so that she was in my lap as I sat up against the headboard. Gripping her hair I pulled her head back and devoured her neck. Her hips never stopped rocking against me causing the sweetest fire of friction against my cock. The only thing separating us where my boxers and her little shorts. Her thighs pressed against mine as she rocked faster.

She was my wife and yet we were dry fucking in our bed like two virgin teenagers. I could hardly control myself when I was with her this way, let alone think clearly. I could feel the heat of her center against me and it was calling to me in a taunting way. I brought her lips to mine and devoured her mouth as I held her against me. I brought my other hand between us and began rubbing against her cotton covered clit until she came screaming in my mouth. I felt her release as it moistened my own boxers, she rocked harder against me riding out her release and I soon joined her shamelessly.

Our breathing filled the room and then we both started laughing. "We are going to die before these next two weeks is up." Isabella said and I laughed agreeing.

"It's your fault."

I tell her and she pulls back and look at me,

"How do you figure that?"

"You are entirely too tempting Mrs. Cullen."

I tell her and she laughs shaking her head. "No Mr. Cullen it is you who are too tempting. Especially this chest of yours." She says then places a kiss on my chest, and using her tongue to trace what felt like a heart.

"See you're a temptress."

I tell her and she giggles. "We should really get some sleep before the girls wake up." She tells me and I cup her face the tips of my fingers playing in her hair.

"I love you."

I tell her and she smiles at me, "I love you too." She says then places a soft kiss on my lips. We eventually lay down only to be awakened an hour later by the cries of our girls. Isabella fed them while I changed the diapers. We rocked them back to sleep while I hummed their lullaby. Tired and all, there wasn't a damn thing about my life I would have changed.

* * *

><p><strong>First let me say writing this was complicated, but as always it worked and I fell in love with them even more if possible. There is a picture on my FB page of how I picture what the girls look like.<strong>

**Two chapters left! There will be a time jump next chapter.**

**What do you have to say about the chapter?**

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	42. The Inevitable

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Inevitable<strong>_

_**Edward POV**_

Standing in the nursery I watched as my little girls slept. Isabella and I were just thankful they were sleeping through the night now. I brushed my hand over their thick curls and placed kisses on their foreheads. Keiara stretched in her sleep and in her own language started talking in her sleep. I smiled because she reminded me of her mother when she did that. I turned the carousel over their cribs on and then left the room leaving the door partially open.

I walked to my and Isabella's bedroom and saw that she hadn't come upstairs yet. When I walked down stairs I could hear her quietly talking in the kitchen and assumed she was on the phone. I picked up the girls little teething toys up off their blanket we had on the floor for their tummy time and placed them in the play pin. I moved their swigs back against the wall and turned off the television. When I start to walk towards the kitchen I hear Isabella say.

"Yes Mom, no Edward just put them to bed. Of course we'll bring them to see you; we're just not comfortable flying with them yet."

I continue to head into the kitchen and see that Isabella is washing the dishes. I walk over to her and place a kiss on her cheek and tell her to tell her mother I said hello.

"Mom, Edward says hello. No I'm not telling him you said that- because he is my husband and the only person who should be saying that to him is me."

Isabella says into the phone her cheeks flushed from her blush as she smiled. I watched as she finished washing one of the girl's bottles and I took it from her to dry. After she finished the dishes she turned leaning against the sink and made the motion with her hand that her mother was still talking a lot. Smiling I stood in front of Isabella locking her between my arms. I leaned into her placing one soft kiss on her lips, then another on her neck.

"Yes I agree mom, but that is a decision for Angela and Ben to make."

She says into the phone and I dart my tongue out against her neck, sucking gently and she jumps then slaps my shoulder playfully. "Stop." She says covering the mouth piece on the phone. I shake my head with a grin on my face and lean into her placing another kiss on the other side of her neck.

"I don't know, you how dad is."

Isabella says into the phone. "Maybe he'll le-let…" her words trail off as she struggles to concentrate. Sucking gently on her neck now, I gripped her thighs. "Oh god." She moaned holding the phone against her chest so her mother wouldn't hear her. I brought my lips up to her ears sucking her jeweled earlobe into my mouth.

"I want you Mrs. Cullen, the girls are sleep and I want to put my wife to bed."

I whisper into her ear and she shudders. "Yes mom I understand…I-I need…to-to…"she stopped just short of saying whatever it is she was about to say when I ran my hand across her breast pinching her nipple between my fingers. As I slid my other hand up the side of her thigh thankful that all she wore was her little silk panties and my shirt I whispered what I planned to do to her when she got off the phone with her mother. I palmed her ass and I grinded my erection into her.

"Do you feel what you do to me chéri?"

I ask her taking her ear lobe into my mouth again. I quickly pick her up and sit her on the counter. I run my hands up her thighs and press my lips against her neck.

"Mom I really need to call you back one the girls woke up and Edward just got in the shower."

She says and I smile against her neck. "Ok love you too bye." Isabella said quickly and then hung up dropping the phone in the sink.

"Isabella anyone ever tell you it's not nice to lie"

"Has anyone ever told you that it's wrong to seduce your wife while she's on the phone with her mother?"

She asked back and I laughed. "How could it be wrong when my wife is so damn tempting?" I ask her and she laughs placing her hands on either side of my face.

"So about those things you planned to do to me, was it just talk or…?"

She asked and I devoured her mouth before she could finish. Her fingers slid into my hair, deepening our kiss. I slid my hand under the shirt and fisted her underwear in my hand.

"Tell me you don't like these."

I growl against her lips, "rip them." She says biting on my lower lip. I pull on her silk panties until they tear from around her smooth waist. Her hands are on the waist band over my pants as she starts to push them down around my hips. My cock springs out from my pants and her little hands wraps around it.

"Do you know how badly I want you right now, Isabella?"

"I can feel how bad you want me Edward."

She says giving my dick another gentle squeeze. My mouth met her in another desperate kiss in one quick movement. I needed her more than air. I quickly pulled the shirt up over her head and placed kisses over her swollen breast. Her lips are slowly gliding across my jaw and then she nibbles on my ear lobe.

"I want you to fuck me in this kitchen Edward."

She says in my ear and gripping her hips I slam into her making us both moan in pleasure. I kept still as I let her walls sheath me. I inhaled her scent, trying to keep myself from losing the little control I had left. Her legs wrapped around me pushing me further into her and I groaned.

"Please..."

She moaned and I started to move inside of her slowly at first, but as her body engulfed me my pace picked up. I cupped her face and devoured her lips as she moaned into my mouth. I rocked into her faster and faster making her moan loudly as her nails scratched over my back.

"Fuck Edward don't stop."

She tells me holding me tighter to her. I slid out of her almost completely and then slammed back into her causing her to groan loudly. Over and over I pound into her until her nails dig into my back with her piercing scream of her release. I place a kiss on her neck letting her come down from her release.

"Down and bend over."

I tell her slipping out of her. She inhales and nods her head. She gets down from the counter and I point over to the kitchen island. She smiles as she walks over and I fill my hand with my cock as I admire her naked ass walking through our kitchen. She bends over the kitchen island and I slowly walk up behind her. I run my hand over the length of her back and then place a kiss on the curve of her lower back. I looked up and saw our reflection in the glass of the back door.

"Look at us Isabella."

I tell her and lifting her head by her hair and forcing her to look at our reflection. "Watch me make love to you in our kitchen chéri." I whisper into her ear. She bits her lip as I pull her back against me and reenter her making us both moan. I pulled out of her slowly and without warning she pushed herself back causing me to fill her again. I held her hips trying to pull my shit together as the sensation was overpowering my senses. She whimpered my name repeatedly as I started to move in and out of her thrusting as deeply as this position would allow.

Our bodies moved in sync like they always seemed to do. She took as much as I gave and I took as much as she gave. I could never possibly be tired of making love to her. She pushed her hips roughly back and her walls clenched down around me.

"Fuck cheri."

I growled dropping my head against her back. "You feel so good inside of me Edward…" She moaned and I placed a kiss on her back and swirled my tongue in the dip of her back.

"You feel even better around me Isabella, hold on."

I tell her and she nods her head against the marble of the counter. I stood up straight and watched our reflection in the glass door. Gripping her hair I told her to watch us. When our eyes connected I watched myself thrusting in and out of her sweet abyss. The force was causing her body to rock forward with each movement I made into her.

"Fuck you own me Isabella."

I tell her placing a kiss on her shoulder blade. "I'm close." She moans and I rock into her faster, pounding hitting her g-spot repeatedly.

"Touch me Edward, I'm so close."

She moans and I bring my hand to her clit and began to massage it in tune with my thrust. Pinching, plucking and pulling at her clit had her moaning loudly. She kept telling me how good I was making her feel. Her walls became slicker and I looked down watching myself disappear into her body and then reappear. It was the most erotic thing I've ever watched. She couldn't watch me enter her so I took her hand and slid it between her thighs until our hands touched my cock as it slid out of her.

"Do you feel how wet you made my cock?"

I asked her and she moaned out a long yes. I slid my cock between our fingers as I reentered her. I told her to keep her hand there as I massaged her clit. Working her, her back arched with every thrust I made into her body. I picked up my speed in both thrusting and massaging her clit and with one last loud cry of pleasure she came hard around me. I gripped her hips tightly and pulled her to me, her name leaving my lips over and over again as I came inside of her. Isabella collapsed against the counter and I dropped my head on to her back and I kissed her softly.

"Vous m'avez propres, chérie "

I whisper against her back. I wasn't sure if she truly understood how much I meant that. I slowly pull out of her hating the loss of contact I felt not being inside of her. I turn her to face me and she's glowing as she looks up at me. I look into her russet eyes remembering how in love I was with looking into her eyes. Her beautifully heart shaped face that our girls shared, her soft succulent lips, her perfect ass, her lush breast, the way she moaned my name, stood up to me like no other, her smart mind, her feisty spirit, they were all just some of the reasons I loved her so much. Today was our first year wedding anniversary and we spent it at home with the girls.

"Can round two be in the bathtub?"

She asked and I grinned remembering another reason I loved this woman so much. "Lead the way, chéri. I want to eat at my favorite place anyway, it's between your left and right thigh." I tell her and she giggles tossing her head back. I quickly capture her mouth, kissing her until I could feel her trying to control her breathing.

"Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Cullen, I love you."

I whisper against her lips. "Prove it." She says with a grin and I toss her over my shoulder and head up stairs for round two.

~~~~~RTI~~~~~

The next morning Isabella and I sat in our kitchen feeding our girls breakfast.

"Come on Kiah try some for daddy."

I say with the spoon at her mouth, but her lips stayed tight. I placed the spoon down and Isabella laughed placing Keiara in the high chair next to Kiah's.

"I told you she doesn't like that one."

Isabella says kissing the top of Kiah's head. "There banana's who doesn't like banana's?" I asked getting up from the chair.

"Your daughter, apparently."

Isabella answered walking over to the coffee maker. I shook my head and placed some cheerios on the high chair tray for the girls. Keiara smiled, fisted them up and stuffs them in her mouth. I kissed the top of both their heads and Kiah giggled and I was sure it was from the stubble on my face. I looked over at Isabella who was wearing a fitted grey skirt with a matching blazer. As always she looked amazing. Her hair fell onto her shoulders longer since she had the girls. I walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look this morning?"

I ask her and she smiles, "Thank you. You don't think it's too chic for my first day back?" She asked me and I kissed her neck.

"Nope, I think you're perfect."

I tell her and she says she doesn't know why she asked me because that was what I always said. "That's because it's true chéri." I tell her and she places her coffee cup down and turns in my arms.

"I'm nervous."

She tells me looking up at me, "Why? You'll be great." I tell her and she shakes her head. "It's been a little over six months since I've been in front of the camera, what if I mess up." She replies, and I hold her face in my hand.

"You're a natural and you will be amazing as always."

"What if everyone likes the guest host more than me, it happened to Lauren. That's how I got her job."

"Isabella, America loves you almost as much as I do, I doubt that will happen."

I respond and she smiles at me. The girls let out a loud scream that I called the 'I want attention' scream. Isabella and I both turned to them as we watched them bang on the tray and knock some of the cheerios onto the floor.

I release Isabella from my arms and we both walk over to the girls. "Kiah look at your face, why didn't daddy wipe your face." Isabella says and I smile,

"Daddy got distracted by mommy."

I answer and she laughs shaking her head at me as she grabs a wipe from the wipes container. The gate bell rings and I look at the little monitor seeing that it was the girls Nanny arriving. I pressed the button for the gates to open and I went back to cleaning up the mess the girls made. A moment later we heard the front door open and I knew it was Penelope.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

She says entering the kitchen, "Morning Penelope." Isabella says with a smile on her face. "Morning Penelope." I say getting up from the floor once I knew I had picked up all the cheerios.

"How are my two favorite girls this morning?"

She says walking over to the high chair and picking up Keiara. We hired Penelope two months ago knowing we both would have to get back to work soon. She came over every day getting to know the girls and us. Today would be the real test because Isabella and I were actually leaving the house for more than a couple hours.

"Penelope, Edward already feed the girls so they'll just need to be washed up and changed."

Isabella tells her, "Yes, Mrs. Cullen." Penelope says placing Keiara back in her highchair. I remembered when we first hired Penelope we tried to tell her she could call us by our names but she refused saying she's never called her employers by their first names. Penelope was highly recommended to us and Isabella fell in her love with her the moment we met her.

Isabella and I spent thirty minutes telling the girls bye, knowing I wouldn't see them for the next eight hours was killing me.

"Edward, can I take them to work with me?"

Isabella asked and I laughed. "Do you want to take the chance trying to get them through the paparazzi?" I ask her and she groans.

"No."

"Hey you two ready!"

I hear Seth yell from the front door. We kiss the girls bye a few more times than grab our things and meet Seth outside.

"Bella are you crying?"

Seth asked with an amused look on his face, "Shut up Seth, I'm going to miss my babies." She says hitting his shoulder and he laughs. "I'm going to miss them too chéri, but we'll be home soon." I tell her as I help Isabella into the car. We leave and drop Isabella off first so that she can make the meeting before the show airs. She leans over and places a kiss on my lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, have a good show."

I tell her. Seth helps her out of the car and the paparazzi snaps their pictures. Isabella looks back at me with a smile and a wave. I mouth back I love you Mrs. Cullen and she blushes as she rushes into the building. Seth climbs back into the car and pulls off for my office. We make small talk about the baseball game that was on last night on the way there. When I arrive to the Masen Building it's packed with protestors because of my involvement in endorsing a new medicine. Supposedly they were testing on animals and PETA was pissed. They wanted me to withdraw my investment into the company, but I was determined to stand my ground because the medicine was for cancer patients.

"You're an animal murderer Edward Cullen!"

One person shouted and Seth helped me into the building. I ignored them like I did whenever I came into the office. I headed up to my floor and was greeted by Kayla and Jessica at the elevator doors.

"Mr. Cullen you have a message from Apple, Sony and Toshiba."

"All trying to get their share of the new computer Masen Tech is coming up with no doubt."

I say and Kayla laughs, "Of course. Each one, offering a sum larger than the one before." She informs me and I nod my head.

"Jessica you haven't met me at the elevator in a while so I know you have something important to tell me."

"Masen Corp has dropped on Wall Street since your involvement in the drug treatment."

She tells me and I see the look on her face, "How much?" I ask her and she gives me a number I toss around in my head.

"It will go back up in a month's time, just wait."

I tell her she nods her head aware of what I'm telling her to do. Kayla continues to talk to me as I enter my office. I take my seat behind my desk and she hands me my mail. I continue to listen to her as I look through the mail. They were mostly letters from places trying to invest or by a share of my company. I raise my hand to stop Kayla from talking when my eyes land on to the name on the return address part of the envelope.

_Maria Santiago_

I wave for Kayla to leave the room and she does quickly closing my office door behind her. My nose flares as I slowly open the envelope and pull out the folded sheet of paper that was inside.

_Dear Edward._

_I am writing this to tell you that she only won for a little while. Mark my words the two of you will pay for what you have done to me. I only wanted to love you, for you to look at me the way you look at __**her**__. Remember when you use to make love to me, the way you use to touch me? You use to not be able to get enough of me, now you just discard of me like garbage. You are all I ever wanted, everything I did was for us to be together, so remember that anything I do after this is for us to be together as well. I love you Edward, forgive me._

_Maria Santiago (soon to be) Cullen_

I balled up the paper and called the psychiatric hospital Maria was at. When they answered I quickly asked if she was still there and was told she was released. Before they could give me any bogus reason as to why I hung up and called Seth.

"Go to my house and make sure the girls are safe."

"Got it, what's wrong?"

"Maria was released from the hospital."

I say and now I can hear Seth rushing "Fuck I'm running out the door now." He says and I hang up and call Isabella. She doesn't answer and it only fucking worries me more. I run to Emmett's office and tell him to bring his ass on.

_**Bella POV**_

After Seth and Edward dropped me off I went to the meeting first then back to my dressing room. When I opened the door I was faced with the bitch from hell herself.

"Maria."

I say trying to hide the fear sneaking up into me as I face the barrel of her gun.

"Hello slut shut the door."

She tells me and I do so slowly never taking my eyes off of her. "What do you want?" I ask her and she smiles.

"Lock the door."

She tells me and lock it. "Sit." She commands next, and I walk over to the couch in my dressing room. "Someone will be in here to get me; I go on air in a half hour." I inform her and she shrugs her shoulders.

"So, you won't be alive."

"So your plan is to kill me?"

I ask her with a brow raised, "Do you think you'll win Edward over this way? By killing me?" I ask her and she shakes her head as if to shake something out so I continue talking. "He'll just see to it that Seth or Emmett kills you, if he doesn't do it his self." I inform her and she growls at me.

"He'll forget about you."

"He _still_ won't want _you_."

I tell her and she walks over to me quickly and slaps me across my face. She quickly aims the gun back in my face when I go to hit her back.

"He loves me. HE. LOVES. ME."

She repeats over and over again. I wipe the blood from my lip then look up at her. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself with that lie?" I ask her and she hits me again harder this time.

"You have a lot of fucking mouth for someone who is about to die."

She says with a smile, "You're pretty stupid to think you'll get away with it." I reply back and she presses the gun into my head.

"Do you know what I miss most about Edward?"

She asked me and I looked up at her saying nothing. "I miss that thick cock of his. The way he used to pound into me, I bet when he's fucking your ass he's thinking about me." She says and I inhale a deep breath at the thought of Edward fucking her. It made me sick just thinking about it.

"When Edward takes me back, I'll be mommy to your brats."

"Over my dead body."

"As you wish. Maybe they accidently drown in the tub. Then I can give him the son you failed to give him."

"You won't go anywhere near my children!"

I yell at her, just then my phone rings playing Edward's ring tone. Still aiming the gun at me she digs in my purse and takes the phone out.

"He's calling you…"

"I have to answer if I don't he'll worry."

"Nope."

She says dropping my phone on the floor then crushing it under her feet. "If you want me dead why haven't you killed me yet?" I ask her looking around the room for something to hit her with.

"Is it because you know you can't beat me? Or that you know once you kill me Edward will NEVER take you back?"

I ask hoping to egg her on. I knew if I kept going she would try to slap me again. "You know Edward told me I am the best he's ever had, that no woman before me can compare." I continue and I see her face turning red. I noticed one of my stiletto heels in the closet by the couch and debate if I can get to it before she came to me.

"Edward will never love you Maria because you are nothing but a crazy-money hungry-whore- who couldn't make it as a stripper or lover. You're weak and stupid and he will never take you back."

I say and she screams storming over towards me, I quickly reach for the stiletto and when she makes it to me I stab her in the shoulder with the heel. She screams out in pain and drops the gun making it slide under the couch. I quickly jump up and slam her in the body length mirror that was against the wall by the couch. I bang her head into it making her scream again as it cracked from the impact. She reaches for my hair and punches me in my face causing me to stumble back.

"Bella! Bella! Open the door!"

I hear Rose yelling on the other side of the door. But I don't, I wanted to be done with this bitch once and for all. This fight between Maria and I was inevitable and I was determined to stop resisting it and be done with her once and for all. She yanks the heel from her shoulder screaming loudly. I can hear the banging on the door but I ignore it and hall off and punch Maria in her face.

"That's for Edward."

I yell at her then I hit her again. "That's for Esme." I tell her and then I hit her again harder. "That's for the entire family." I say and then knee her in the stomach.

"And that's for me."

I say watching her fall over onto the floor. Breathing heavily I walk over to the door and open it just as I see Carlos and Mike getting ready to try and break the door down.

"Oh my god! Bella are you ok?"

Alice asked pushing them out of the way. "Where is she? I will tear that bitch a new asshole!" Rose yelled pushing past me and then a gunshot rung out and Rose screamed in agony. I quickly turned around and saw Maria standing there with the gun in her hand. I dropped down to my knees next to Rose.

"Rose, where are you hit?"

I ask her and she points to her shoulder. "I think it's just a flesh wound, hurts like a bitch though." She says and I stand back up.

"Maria if you want me dead then kill me, but I swear to you, you will not make it out of this fucking room alive."

I tell her, "CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR! THE NEXT PERSON TO COME IN HERE WILL BE MEETING THEIR MAKER!" She yells and Carlos and Mike both looked freaked the hell out.

"I'm not going any damn where."

Alice told her and Maria aimed her gun at her and I quickly stood in front of Alice. "Maria this is between you and me, leave them out of it." I tell her and she glares at me.

"Close the fucking door, if the stupid bitch wants to stay and die with you that's her problem."

She says, I inhale a deep breath and we close the door. "Lock it and push that dresser in front of it." She says and we do as she tells us.

"I wanted to make your death quick but after your little punches I plan to make you jump out this window instead."

"You can't make me do anything."

"Oh but I can, because if you don't you can watch me kill these two instead."

She says and I suck in a deep breath. "Leave them out of it." I tell her and she smiles that devilish smile again.

"Come on so we can get this over with."

She says and I slowly walk over to her. "Where is she!" I hear Edward's booming voice yelling from the hall. "Someone better fucking answer me and tell me where my wife is!" He yelled some more. Maria quickly reaches for me gripping me by my hair and the banging on the door starts. It was loud like a sludge hammer on wood. The dresser fell first, Alice jumping back and the banging came harder and harder. Before I knew it the door was kicked in and Edward and Emmett appeared. Emmett quickly ran to Rose and Edward glared over at Maria and I.

"Maria let her go!"

He growled at her. "Edward, baby I'm happy you're here." She says with a scary looking smile on her face. "I was just going to rid of her then we can run away." She says and Edward shakes his head.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to let her go."

"Edward I just want us to be together."

"I don't want to be with you. I want to be with my wife. Now let- her- go."

He says and I have never seen him this pissed before. "You don't mean that, you love me. You promised you would always love me." She says pulling on my hair harder as she spoke. I watched Emmett rise to his feet and he pulled a gun from his suit jacket and aimed it in our direction.

"Let her go Maria, or I will gladly shoot you like I should have done years ago."

Emmett says, "Fuck you Emmett, you're just mad I wouldn't fuck you!" she yells wrapping more of my hair around her hand. I screamed from the pain of the way she jerked my head and Edward's eyes went dark as he took a step towards us.

"LET HER GO!"

He yelled with such force I felt it. "One." Edward said counting as he took another step towards us. "Two." He continued.

"When he gets to five I'm going to place this bullet in my barrel between your eyes Maria."

Emmett says, "Three." Edward continues and I inhaled another deep breath. I closed my eyes and then as fast as I could I tossed my head back hitting Maria in the face. She stumbled back taking me with her so I did it again and heard the glass of my mirror shatter behind us. Edward was over to us in seconds freeing me from her grip. He quickly got me away from her when I heard her yell,

"NO! You can't choose her!"

Then I heard a loud gunshot and I gripped Edward's shirt in fear that he or I would be shot. When I realized it wasn't us I turned around to see a dead Maria laying across the floor and Emmett with his gun still aimed at her. I quickly turned around and hugged Edward nuzzling my face in his neck. His hand rested on the back of my head as he placed kisses on my head over and over again repeatedly saying.

"I love you so much Isabella."

I cried with the relief of being in his arms because I didn't know what else to do. He held me tightly in his arms as he continued to tell me he loved me in both French and English.

~~~~~~RTI~~~~~~

Lying in Edward arms I smiled as I watched the girls sleep in our bed. After the shooting at the station we went to the hospital with Rose and thankfully it was just a flesh wound. We couldn't help laughing at her when she kept complaining about her ruined blouse and blood stained hair. She kept warning to not blame myself because she would do it again if it meant it saved my life. When we made it home I went straight up to the girls' nursery and sat with them while Edward explained to Seth just what happened. Eventually the four of us ended up in our bed and I ran my finger over their cheeks.

"I'm going to put them in the bassinette."

He whispers in my ear and I nod my head. He places a kiss on my temple then turns my face and places another on my lips. He gets up from the bed and places the girls into the bassinette. Next he hits the lights then climbs back into the bed. He pulls me back against him and places a kiss on my neck.

"Vous êtes mon chéri cœur, ma raison d'exister. J'ai presque que vous avez perdu aujourd'hui, et il aurait pris tout en moi pout survivre et élever nos filles si j'avais. Vous sont mes Isabella vie, mon univers."

He says in French and I turn on my back to look up at him. "What does that mean?" I ask him and he places his forehead against mine. "You are my heart, my reason for existing. I almost lost you today and it would have taken everything in me to survive and raise our girls if I had. You are my life Isabella, my universe." He translated and I cupped his face in my hand.

"If it would have come to it, you could have raised the girls. You're a great father."

"I would have only been half of myself."

"I'm not ever leaving you or our girls without one hell of a fight first."

I tell him and he smiles and lowers his lips to mine. "Promise." He said and I kissed him soundly and as deeply as I could.

"Cross my heart."

I whispered against his lips. "The next person to put your life in danger is dying by my own hands." He says and I see the seriousness in his eyes from his words. I pushed his hair over his forehead.

"No more talking about this, I'm safe and I'm going to stay that way. Maria is dead and James is locked up for life. You have me forever."

"No measure of time with you is enough, but we can start with forever."

He said and I knew he was quoting the engraving I had placed on the back of the pocket watch I had given him on our wedding day.

"Make love to me Edward and make me forget today."

I whisper, running my fingers through his hair. He lowers his head to mine again placing a kiss on my lips. I fist his hair as our kiss is slow, consuming and passionate. His other hand runs up my side and he slowly peals my underwear down over my waist. Our eyes never left each other as we undressed the other. When we were both naked Edward positioned his self between my thighs and slowly slid into me. My eyes closed on their owned as I basked in the pleasure I felt as he filled me.

He pushed his self all the way inside of me and I wrapped my arms around him. Pulling my legs up I planted my feet into the bed giving him better access into my body. He moved slowly and sensually into me placing soft kisses along my jaw, neck and shoulder. With his hands braced on either side of me keeping his full body weight from being on top of me I ordered him to look at me, and there is where I saw the fear that was in his eyes earlier today. Today we could have lost each other. He pushed into me deeper and it caused my breath to get stuck in my throat, but I needed him closer.

"More…"

I moan placing my hands on his hips and encouraging him to thrust harder. His eyes still on mine he thrust harder and I gasp as I felt him enter me.

"I'm so sorry chéri, I promised to keep you safe and …"

"…shh it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong, and I am safe."

"I can't ever lose you."

He says in such a desperate voice it damn near broke my heart. I brought my hand up between us and ran my fingers over his lips.

"You won't."

I told him and he pushed into me harder and harder. I felt the desperation in each thrust to get closer to me and I understood him completely. I cupped his face and our eyes never left each other as he continued to make love to me. It wasn't like last night. Tonight his hand slowly glided up my thigh lifting me from the bed to meet his thrust. Tonight his kisses were softer and yet needier, his eyes were still filled with so much love but now they held just a bit of fear.

The fact was clear; if he hadn't gotten there when he did I could be dead. I knew that and he knew that, and even though I'm safe now that fear that we could have lost each other was still eating at us like a plague.

"Closer Edward…"

I moaned and he hitched my leg over his hip and pushed into me, slipping deeper. I slid my hands up his back and into his hair. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me softly. In and out of me his swollen cock went and each time he reentered me it was like another declaration of his love to me. I felt him everywhere as he rocked into me skillfully. This was more than about sexual release this was about reminding the other that we were here together, forever. That we needed each other the same way and that we would forever complete each other.

"I can't get close enough…"

He said against my lips and I wrapped my legs around him pressing him deeper into me. I knew what he meant, even connected this way I wanted more of him, to be engulfed by every fiber of this man. His arm wrapped around me, pressing our bare chest together as my legs locked our lower region tightly together. Looking up into his eyes I felt it then, saw it, we were no longer two people but one. Together we were complete, a unit and unbreakable. Apart we would crumble from the lost of the other. His thrust grew faster, more aggressive as he must have seen the same thing in my eyes.

"Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble"

He whispers against my lips and I place a soft kiss on his lips, and before I could ask what that means he says. "We are meant to be together." I smile pushing my fingers into his hair.

"Vous m'avez propres"

I say having learned how to say 'You own me' in French. He grins my favorite smile and I knew that we would be perfectly fine. We would be happy as long as we had each other. His lips came crashing down on mine as I fisted his hair. Lifting my hips from the bed I met each of this thrust, rolling my hips and clenching my walls down around him. No matter how many times he made love to me, filling him inside of me was like nothing else. He was always so hard, strong and swollen. He made my mouth water and my body shiver, as I knew my release was coming.

"Come with me…"

I moan into his mouth and he grunts as he pushes into me faster, harder. To keep from screaming and waking the girls I kiss him harder as my release rips through me like a hurricane. He soon follows as he chants my name over and over against my lips. Our breathing erratic, we didn't move leaving our bodies tangled together. He turned on his side but we never separated. I wanted to sleep with him inside of me; truthfully I always wished he never had to leave. Kissing my brow he forced me to look up at him.

"It's over."

He says and I knew what he was referring to so I wanted to lighten the mood, so I say, "You don't have any more crazy, ex girlfriends I should know about, do you?" He laughs and begins to tickle my sides making me laugh. "Christ." He growls dropping his head onto my shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"When you laughed, I felt it."

He says and I smile and purposely laugh again. I stop laughing when he slams up into me, my breath hitching. I looked at him and saw he was ready to go again.

"Old man stamina has never been a problem for you has it?"

I teased and he tickled me again making me laugh. I felt the vibrations of my laugh and I know he felt the tremors. His hand made small circles over the skin of my thigh.

"As long as I have a wife as gorgeous as you Isabella, stamina will never be an issue."

He replies back as he starts to move inside of me. I kissed him hard as we started on round two for the night, never more thankfully the girls slept like rocks now.

~~~~~RTI~~~~~

_**Edward POV**_ (two months later)

I was having a small meeting in my office when Isabella arrived with the girls. They sat over in the lounge section of the office while I talked to Mac, Emily and Jessica. Emily never hid her dissatisfaction if Mac said something she didn't like and it was becoming annoying. When I finished talking with Mac and Jessica I sent then on their way and turned to Emily.

"Do you have to be so rude to him?"

"I just stated my opinion; if he can't handle it maybe he doesn't have the Masen back bone."

She replies and I shake my head. "Well ease up." I tell her and she rolls her eyes shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine, now on to other business…"

"Like what?"

"Oprah wants to do an interview with you and Bella."

Emily said sitting across from me at my desk. It had been two months since the entire shooting at the station. The show hadn't been back on since and there was talk about Isabella being too scared, that she was going to start her own television show, or that I told her she couldn't go back to television. It was all just really pissing us off. Everyone wanted an interview with us about it but we continued to decline.

"I thought Oprah was retired."

I say and Emily rolls her eyes. "You can't seriously be considering telling Oprah no. I mean she's Oprah no one tells her no." Emily says and I laugh at the way she said that.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"So she's OPRAH!"

Emily says sounding out every syllable of her name. "Isabella and I agreed not to give any interviews about that shooting." I reply and Emily blows out a frustrated breath.

"Edward I know you think you're like king of the world, but you're not. This is Oprah we are talking about. You can't tell her no."

I go to tell her that I guess I would be the first person to tell Oprah no when Isabella says.

"Honey she's right, telling Oprah no is just not possible."

With a brow raised I look over at her as she sits on my office floor playing with the girls. "So you want to do it?" I ask and she shrugs her shoulders. "Sure. Tell Oprah will we do the interview, but in the comfort of our own home." Isabella tells Emily and Emily nods her head with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Bella, your ass of a husband was actually getting ready to say no. I saw his lips thin and everything."

Emily said and Isabella laughed, "He was your brother before he was my husband Emily." She says and Emily smiles.

"True but you choose to spend the rest of your life with this ass, I got him by gods sick sense of humor."

She said and I tossed my head back laughing, and as if a chain reaction both of the girls broke out into laughter pulling their selves up on the coffee table and bouncing up and down as they watched me.

"Ok I'm going to go now; I love you both but love my nieces more. Toodles!"

Emily yells and leaves my office. I shake my head and finally done with meeting with Emily I get up from my desk to properly greet my girls.

"Come here Keiara and Kiah, come to daddy."

I say kneeling onto the floor. They giggled then let go of the coffee table and fell onto their little butts. Kiah crawled over Isabella first to get to me and I smiled at her as she crawled towards me. I laughed when Keiara crawled under the table instead of over her mother. They both reached me at the same time and I held my hands out to them both helping them stand up. Even though they had my eyes they were looking more and more like their mother.

"Do you think they're going to walk soon?"

"They're only ten months Edward."

Isabella says with a smile on her face. I remember how fucking scared I was two months ago that Maria was going to kill her and every day I thanked the heavens that I still had her.

"They're genius's chéri, they get it from their father."

"Is that right? From the same father who placed their metal spoons in the microwave last night?"

She replied back and I laughed so loudly that it scared the girls, making them both fall on to their butts again and then join me in laughing.

"I forgot they were in the bowls."

I say and she shakes her head. "Whatever makes you feel better, are you ready to go?" She asked getting up from the floor. Today the girls had a check up with their doctor and like always I went with them. I picked both girls up from the floor and then kissed both of their cheeks. My office phone rung and I looked at Isabella, knowing my hands were full and I had already sent Kayla home. She rolled her eyes with a smile then walked over to my desk and picked up the phone.

"Edward Cullen's office, this is Isabella Cullen how can I help you?"

She said sweetly into the phone. "Oh hello Jenks, he's here let me put you on speaker." She says then she presses the speaker button.

"Hey Jenks!"

"Hey Edward, I was just calling to let you know that the doctor who was caring for Maria lost his license and the hospital agreed on a settlement to pay you guys."

He said and I smiled. Despite Isabella telling me not to, I sued the psychiatric hospital that Maria was in, for putting Isabella's life in danger by not notifying us that she was released.

"Good now give the money to the Feed a child foundation in Africa."

I tell him and Isabella smiles, "Don't you want to know how much it is, I mean it's a large amount Edward." He says and I laugh.

"Jenks seriously I don't need the money. If it's so much split it between that foundation and the children's cancer foundation."

I tell him, "Yes sir as you wish." He says and I tell him that I have to go and that I will talk to him later. After he hung up I looked up at Isabella.

"You know you amaze me every day."

"Did you really think I would have kept that money?"

"I don't ever know what to think when it comes to you. Come on before we're late for their doctor's appointment."

Isabella says coming over to me and first placing a kiss on my lips then taking Kiah out of my arms. We took the private elevator down to the garage where Isabella had parked her car since she drove to my office alone. Of course I was paranoid about Isabella doing anything alone but she often reminded me that we could not spend the rest of our lives walking on egg shells. Maria was dead and James was locked up for life. We placed the girls in their car seats and Isabella handed me her keys.

"You don't want to drive?"

"I don't feel like hearing you complain about me driving like an elderly person."

She says and I laugh and pull her to me placing a kiss on her lips. "I love you chéri." I tell her and she blushes.

"I love you more my Assward."

We both climb into the car when we hear the damn paparazzi screaming from the gate. I start the car just as I hear a little voice say,

"Da da da"

I turn and look into the back seat and Keiara and Kiah are both smiling at me as they play with their fingers. I look over at Isabella and her face is beaming with a smile.

"You heard that too?"

I asked her and she nodded her head. We turn back around and this time we hear. "Mmmma ma" We turn around again, only see the two of them looking at us in amusement.

"You two think this is funny don't you?"

I ask them with smile and they giggle their mothers giggle and my grin widens. "They're going to have a smart mouth just like their mother." I say and Isabella playfully punches me in my arm.

"I thought you loved my smart mouth."

She says with a pout and I lean over to her in the car and place a kiss on her lips. "I love everything about your sexy mouth chéri, especially what you did with it last night." I say and she laughs.

"Ass."

"I'm your ass chéri, just yours."

I tell her now placing the car in gear and pulling out of the parking spot. After everything we've been through I knew I wouldn't have changed a thing. Somehow I loved Isabella more now than I did when I first set my eyes on her. When we drove past the paparazzi Isabella rolled down her window some and waved out at them.

"Tease."

I say with a smile and she laughs, "They only get a sample, while you get to have the full entrée." She replies and at a red light I lean over grabbing her face and kissing her hard as I mumble _mine_ against her lips.

"Da da da…"

"Mmmma ma..."

The girls say again at the same time and we look back them just for them to both break out into giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this chapter had a lot going on right? But it's the way the characters wanted it. No matter how many times I wrote it, Maria and Bella wanted to face each other so there you go.<strong>

**One chapter left! There will be another time jump. Next chapter is the epilogue**

**What do you have to say about the chapter?**

_Pretty pretty please with a delicious naked Rob on top press the button and leave me some review love!_

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


	43. An Ending is Just Another Beginning

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer****

**Have another!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Ending is Just Another Beginning<strong>_

(Epilogue)

_**Bella POV (Four months later)**_

"Ma Ma Ma Ma…"

The girls chanted through the baby monitor from their room. I rolled over onto my back and rubbed my eyes. I reached my hand out to the other side of the bed and it was empty like I knew it would be. Sitting up in the bed I ran my fingers through my hair and looked around the room. The sun was shining through the window and I smiled as I thought about what today was. I climbed out of bed as the girls continued to chant my name. I went to the bathroom for the normal humanly morning ritual. When I came out of the bathroom I could hear the girls giggling over the baby monitor.

I saw the light flashing on my phone notifying me that I had a message. I quickly picked it up and see that I have a missed call from Edward. I quickly check the voicemail.

"I guess you're still, sleep. I'm getting on the plane now, next time remind not to plan a business trip while Charles is on vacation…"

I couldn't help laughing at that. He was flying first class but he hated not having the privacy of his own plane.

"…I miss you chéri, and our girls. I can't wait to see the three of you. This twelve hour flight is going to kill me. I should be in Chicago by six. I love you and will call you the next chance I get."

The voicemail ends and I curse myself for missing his call. Edward had been out of town on business for over a week now. First it was out to New York, then L.A, Houston, London, Australia and he was finally on his way home from Beijing. I knew Masen Corp had an office in each location but I hated that he had to visit each of them and be out of town for so long. I put my phone down and walked to the girls' room. They pull their selves up in their cribs and start to bounce up and down on their tiny little legs when they see me.

"Ma Ma Ma!"

"Good morning my babies…"

I say with a smile walking over to their cribs and placing a kiss on both their cheeks. "You two are up early this morning." I say running my fingers through their thick curls.

"You know Daddy's finally coming home today don't you?"

I ask with a smile and they both bounce some more in their cribs. "Dada! Dada!" They chant and I smile kissing the tops of both their heads. I picked Keiara up first to change her diaper.

"Hungy mama"

Keiara says then sticks her fist in her mouth. I smile down at her, "When aren't you hungry my little cookie monster." I tease tickling her side. She giggles kicking her legs in the air. After I change her diaper I place her on the nursery floor and she crawls over to the little fisher price play table. I get Kiah out of the crib next and she grips my hair with a smile on her face.

"Duice."

She says as I change her and I nuzzle her cheeks. "After breakfast." I tell her. Once I have them both changed I pick them up and we head down stairs to the kitchen. I place them both into their high chairs and fill two sippy cups with milk. I hand them their cups and Kiah drops hers.

"Duice."

She says again, "Kiah drink your milk first baby, you'll get juice later." I tell her and then she babels something that I was sure was a rude remark. I make them some oatmeal then grab their favorite fruit of jarred baby food then sit down and start to feed them. This was literally always one of the most frustrating parts of the morning, and feeding them both without help from Edward was impossible sometimes. Between Kiah spitting out the oatmeal and Keiara wearing more then she was eating it took an hour to feed them instead of the half an hour it should have taken.

The front gate bell rung and I quickly looked to the screen seeing it was Penelope. I got up from my chair and pressed the button to let her in. I had completely forgotten to tell her she had the day off today. I sat back down in front of the girls and started to clean them up. A moment later I heard the front door open.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen."

Penelope says coming into the kitchen. "Good morning Penelope. Don't hate me for this but I meant to call you yesterday and tell you that you had the rest of the week off." I say and she smiles at me.

"I could never hate you Mrs. Cullen. Is Mr. Cullen back home?"

She asked me, "He'll be home later this evening." I tell her and I know I have a grin on my face. She smiles at me. "I know you are happy and the girls will be ecstatic to see their father." She says and I can't stop the smile on my face.

"Yes they will be. I hate when he has to take long business trips."

"At least he'll be home for the girls first birthday."

"I wasn't worried about that; Edward wouldn't miss that for anything in the world."

I say and she nods her head. "Well do you need me to do anything before I leave?" She asked me and I don't know why I felt bad for asking her this.

"Could you help me get the girls dressed?"

"Of course."

She says. We take the girls upstairs and quickly get them dressed. Then she says she'll keep an eye on them while I take my shower and get dressed. I quickly dressed and when I walked into the girls' room they were sitting with Penelope as she read them a book. I swore those girls could sniff me out when I entered a room.

"Mama!"

Kiah yelled as she and her sister started over towards me. I could tell that they wanted to walk but they both fell on their butts then started crawling over towards me. I pick them both up and Penelope tells me that she will see me at the girl's birthday party which was in a few days. I was getting fidgety now as I waited for Seth to arrive. I watched the girls play with their toys on the floor just as my phone chirped that I had a message.

**I love you ~E**

I smiled and quickly texted him back. The front door open, "Bella I'm here!" I hear Seth yell from the front door. He enters the living room and walks right over to the girls. He picks them up and they pull at his eye brows and nose.

"Edward called me this morning and said he should be in Chicago at six."

"Ok so what all do you have to do before then?"

Seth asked me and I told him where I wanted to go. "So you really think everyone is going to leave the four of you alone until the girls' party?" Seth asked with a smirk on his face.

"That my friend is the beauty of that gate out front. You can only be buzzed in."

"Unless their Emmett and me."

He says and I roll my eyes. Since Emmett and Seth were technically our body guards they had the security code to the gate for emergency purposes.

"Well both of you are to stay away until Saturday."

"Yes Mrs. Cullen as you wish."

He says as if I was just his boss. "Smart ass." I say and he laughs. I grab the girls diaper bag and Seth takes them out and puts them in their car seats. We drove to the girls' doctor's appointment first. This was the first appointment where Edward was not with me, but it was nothing more but a standard check up. Thankfully this was peaceful and simple. Edward called while we were in the waiting room.

"Hi baby…"

"Mmm it's good to hear your voice. How'd you sleep?"

"I spelt ok, I'll sleep better once you're here."

"Yeah me too, are you at the girls' appointment now?"

"Yeah, we're just waiting for them to call us back."

"I'll probably be back on the plane by the time you finish, so text me what the doctor says."

"Alright, where are you now?"

"Layover in London."

"A few more hours than your home."

I said with a smile. "Hmm then I get to hold you and our girls." He says and I grin biting on my lip. "I'm going to put you on speaker so they can hear your voice." I tell him. I press the speaker button then lean in close to the girls' so they can hear him.

"Go ahead…"

"I miss you Keiara and Kiah…"

He says and I watch their faces as they look around. "They're looking for you." I say and he laughs and the girls start to laugh. I never understood it but when Edward laughed they laughed.

"Dada!"

Keiara yelled "Hey baby girl, are you being good for mommy?" He asked and she started talking in her own language and Kiah joined in. I smiled as I listen to the girls attempt to have a conversation with the father over the phone. It was the cutest thing in the world.

"Is that what mommy did this morning?"

Edward asked and the girls giggled as they continued talking. "That's because you two have the best momma in the world. Don't tell her this because we don't need her getting a big head, but I think you girls' momma is the most beautiful woman in the universe." Edward says and a smile spreads across my face as my cheeks hit from my blush. The other women in the waiting room are all smiling at me and I know I have to be beet red by now.

"Keiara and Kiah Cullen."

The nurse yelled and I took Edward off of speaker and placed the phone back on my ear. "Baby they were just called back, I'll see you when you get home." I say wishing that time would move faster.

"Alright chéri, I love you ladies."

"We love you too, be safe getting back."

"I love you ladies too!"

I hear Emmett yell in the back ground and I laugh. "Tell him we love him too." I hang up the phone and take the girls in the back for their appointment. After the appointment I made sure to text Edward that they were perfectly fine.

We headed to the market next which was the real reason I needed Seth to come with me. Going food shopping was a hassle going alone, with twins a bigger hassle, but when you tossed in 'fans' and the damn paparazzi it was impossible. Edward kept saying he could hire someone to do it but I refused to have someone doing our food shopping.

The moment we walked into the market all eyes were on us. We navigate through out the market as Seth tried to help me grab everything on my list so we could get out of here faster. I turned my back for a second and turned back around to a woman in my children's face.

"Excuse you."

"Oh sorry. Your daughters are beautiful."

"Thank you."

I say pushing her to the side and away from them. "You're Bella Cullen, right; the wife of the Billionaire Edward Cullen?" She asked and I didn't reply because she already knew the answer to her own damn question.

"Bella, you alright?"

Seth asked coming up the aisle. "You are a lucky woman being married to Edward Cullen." She says and I smile.

"Yes I am."

I reply back pushing the cart to get away from her. "Guess you got lucky trapping him by getting pregnant. They probably aren't even his." She says under her breath and I swing my head around to face her. I wanted to slap that stupid smug look off her damn face. "Mama" I hear the one of the girls call to me from the cart.

"You just got lucky I have my children with me, or I would slap you so damn hard I'll have you seeing stars."

I say glaring at her and she looks shocked. Seth is standing between us now. "Everything alright over here, Bella?" He asked looking at the woman.

I nod my head, "Everything is fine Seth." I reply and turn to walk away. I smile at Kiah and Keiara and they both giggle.

We finish shopping and when we make it back outside no surprise the paparazzi are waiting. Seth got me and the girls into the car and then loads it with our bags.

After the market we made a few more stops and then visited with Esme.

"They are getting so big…"

Esme says holding them both on her lap. "I know. I'm actually grateful for all the clothes Emily and Rose brought them." I say and Esme laughs.

"I heard that!"

Emily yells from what sounded like the kitchen. I shake my head as she enters the living room and quickly takes one of the girls from Esme.

"So is all the pit stops to keep everyone from coming by before Saturday?"

Esme asked and I smiled. "I'm busted uh?" I ask and she laughs nodding her head. "But I understand. Do you need me to do anything else for party?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Nope we have everything."

I tell her and she and Emily continue to play with the girls. When Carlisle came in Nana and Aunt Emily were completely forgotten by the girls. They were completely smitten with the grandfather. I agreed with Esme it was the Cullen man affect.

When it was finally time to head to the airport I was practically bouncing off the walls. The moment we arrived to the airport at Edward's terminal I start to fidget as we waited.

"Bella if you don't calm down I'm going to tie you up."

Seth jokes and I laugh, "Am I that bad?" I ask him and he raise a brow at me. "What do you think?" He asked me and I inhale then exhaled. I chewed on my lip as I waited for my husband to come through that terminal.

_**Edward POV**_

"Aww Eddie stop pouting, you know Bella would have came if she could have."

Rose says sitting between Emmett and I. She had come to surprise Emmett as few days ago, much like Isabella had surprised me that time in London. For the past three days I had to watch the two of them and it only made me miss my Isabella more, so I was probably pouting but I damn sure wasn't about to admit that out loud.

"I'm not pouting."

I say as I look out the window over the Chicago skyline. The captain comes on over the speakers that we are preparing to land and I smile knowing that Isabella was down their waiting for me with our girls. When we landed I rushed to get off the plane and see them. I walked up the terminal and I didn't need help finding them. Isabella was kneeling down in front of the girl's holding both of their hands as they tried to walk. I slowly walked over to them forgetting about everyone else in the airport.

"What are you ladies up to?"

I ask as I approach and Keiara and Kiah look up at me. Their eyes go large as they let Isabella's hand go putting their arms in the air for me to pick them up. I kneel down in front of them and watch in amazement as they take three steps towards me before falling on their butts. I looked up at Isabella and she had a shocked look on her face. I quickly picked them up kissing both of their cheeks.

"You girls walked for daddy…"

"Dada play!"

Kiah yelled and Keiara placed her hand on my cheek. "I missed you two so much, next time Uncle Mac is splitting the trips with me." I say wishing I would have done that this time to cut my trip short. After suffocating the girls in kisses I place them back in the stroller against their wishes. I turn to Isabella and pull her into my arms and devour her mouth. With my hand on the back of her neck I deepen our kiss missing the taste of her mouth.

She moans against my mouth and I feel her fist my hair and tug lightly and yes I moaned. Christ I missed her more than anything. I pressed my hand into her low back and she molded against my body perfectly. Remembering we needed to inhale more than each other I release her lips and smile down into her beautiful face. Her eyes still closed and her lips swollen from my kiss. Her eyes open and I look into her russet eyes I've missed for the past twelve days.

"I missed you Isabella…"

"I missed you Edward…"

We said at the same time and we both laughed. I hear Seth clear his throat and I look over at him.

"Hey Seth…"

"Hey Seth, that's all I get. I keep your precious cargo safe and I get a hey Seth…"

He jokes and I release Isabella and walk over to him. I grab both sides of his face with a smile "If you kiss me I will kick your ass Edward…" He says and we all laugh and I give him a brotherly hug. When Emmett and Rose comes over to us Isabella smiles.

"You both look happy…"

She says and Rose blushes. "Yeah next time I'm getting a non adjoining room when she decides to surprise him again." I say sliding my arms around Isabella and placing a kiss on her neck.

"We can pay them back one day baby…"

Isabella says and I laugh placing another kiss on her neck. "I'm ignoring you both. Move so I can speak to my god babies." Rose says pushing past us and lowering to the floor to talk to the girls.

"So did the two of you set a date yet?"

Isabella asked and I looked at Emmett and he ran his fingers through his hair. "We decided to have a long engagement." Emmett says and Isabella looks surprised, hell I was too when they told me. It was no secret Isabella and I couldn't wait to get married, did it three days after I proposed. So I couldn't understand how he could wait so long.

"Why?"

She asked like I knew she would. "We just don't want to rush into anything, no offense." Rose says standing up.

"Non taken. I don't regret rushing into anything. You?"

I ask Isabella and she smiles. "Nope, hell if you would have asked me to marry you that first night you kissed me I would have said yes." She says and I laugh and place a kiss on her lips. After we talk with everyone a while longer we grab my luggage and go out to the car. The paparazzi were waiting and I kindly blew them off as I got Isabella and the girls into the car.

Once we made it home together Isabella and I feed the girls' dinner and then give them a bath before we all sat and played on the floor. We try to get the girls to take a few more steps towards us and it would work until one of them got distracted by something else around them.

"Dada cup…"

Kiah said reaching out for her sippy cup. I handed it to her and kissed the top of her head. I sat back on the couch with Isabella as we watched the girls play on the floor. It was amazing how fast they grew up, and I found myself wanting another one. I didn't want to bring it up with Isabella until she was ready because I knew that it would be a challenge. With the girls we weren't trying and they were a miracle, whether we got blessed again was in god's hands.

"I think I'm ready to try for another one…"

Isabella says from next to me and I turn her so that she's facing me. "Another what?" I ask her wanting to be sure we were on the same page. She laughed a blush covering her cheeks.

"Another baby, I want to try for that boy now…"

She answers and I hold her face between both my hands and kiss her hard on the mouth. She laughs against my lips as I continue to devour her mouth. I pull her onto my lap and she straddles me, fisting my hair and biting on my lower lip. I cup her ass in my hand and she moves my hand.

"The girls are still awake baby…"

She whispers against my lips and I look behind her to see a wide eyed Kiah and Keiara looking at us. I looked back at Isabella and she's smiling at me.

"I love you Edward Cullen…"

"I love you Isabella Cullen, more than anything."

I tell her then grab her face and kiss her again. Kiah and Keiara started calling for us obviously wanting our attention.

"After we put them to bed your mine Isabella…"

"…Forever and ever Assward."

She says back and I swat her on her ass causing her to moan and giggle which was only a sound my Isabella could make. We got up from the couch and sat on the floor to finishing playing with our girls.

When the girls fall asleep lying across our legs we finally go to put them to bed. I never knew I could love anyone as much as I loved the three of my girls. It was a feeling that was all consuming. We entered our bedroom and started to undress for bed. Standing at my dresser I removed the cufflinks that Isabella had brought me with the girls names engraved on them. I felt Isabella's arms slide around my waist as her chest pressed into my back.

"I'm going to run us a bath."

I tell her and she nods her head but instead of releasing me she hugs me tighter. I smile, "You have to let me go Isabella so I can go run our bath." I say rubbing her hand.

"No I don't want to let go…ever."

She said and I could hear the pout in her voice. Grabbing her hand I pulled around so that she was standing in front of me. She looked up at me and there was this sad look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what chéri?"

I ask her running my thumb over her cheek. She places her hand over mine and kisses my palm before she answers me. She starts to play with my wedding band and chews on her lip.

"What if I don't get pregnant again?"

She asked me looking down at our hands and now I knew exactly what she was really worried about. The minute her and James started to try and have a baby was when he changed and their marriage went downhill because she wasn't getting pregnant. I wasn't sure how many different ways I could tell her that I wasn't going anywhere and nothing would ever change how I felt about her. The fact that James fucking ass harsh words feed to her insecurity was pissing me off.

"Then we will continue to be happy with the two beautiful little girls we have."

I tell her and she smiles at me, "I'm being stupid aren't I?" she asked and I smirked at her shrugging my shoulders.

"You said it…"

I reply and she laughs placing her head against my chest. "I can't help it. I mean your Edward Cullen and I'm just…" I stop her before she even continues with whatever nonsense that I knew was about to come out of her mouth.

"…You're Isabella Cullen, my wife, the love of my life and the mother of my daughters. You are my everything cheri and one of these days you will get it through that thick skull of yours that you own me and I'm not ever going anywhere."

I tell her and she smiles that gorgeous blush touching her lips. "Put me to bed Edward." She whispers and forgetting the bath that was just what I did all night.

In a perfect world Isabella would have gotten pregnant that night but she didn't. I assured her that we would continue to try as long as she wanted to, but that I was happy either way.

_**James POV**_

I had just been transferred to a prison all the way in fucking California. I don't know how since nobody wanted to give me a fucking answer but I was sure it something to do with Edward fucking Cullen. I followed the CO to my new cell and saw this huge guy sitting on the top bunk. I entered the cell and gate closed behind me. The CO gave me the run down before walking away and I dropped my shit onto the bottom bunk.

"What's your name?"

"James, you?"

"Orlando, What you in for?"

He asked me and I looked up at him. "Bull shit." I say and he chuckles, "Obviously it involves a woman, did you kill her?" he asked me and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Look they only pull motherfuckers with life in a cell with me, so did you kill her?"

He asked me and I sat down. "No, her stupid husband saved her ass." I practically growl and he jumps down from the top bunk.

"Should have killed him first."

"That's impossible…"

"Nothing's impossible…"

"Killing Edward Cullen is."

I reply then look around realizing that I said that out loud. "Wait Edward Cullen the Billionaire?" He asked me and I nodded my head waiting for him to tell me I was a fucking idiot.

"You said he has a wife?"

"Yeah."

"Maria?"

He asked and I looked at him like he was the fucking idiot. "No, her name is Bella." I tell him and he looks like he's having a hard time understanding what I'm saying to him.

"What happened to Maria?"

"His body guard shot and killed her about six months ago in his wife's dressing room. Where the hell have you been? It's been all over the damn news."

I say and he looks pissed now, "What the hell do you mean she was shot and killed?" He shouted and I was starting to guess he knew Maria.

"She tried to kill his wife and…"

"He had my fucking sister killed like she was some fucking dog!"

He yelled and I swore my fucking jaw hit the floor. _Sister?_ Maria was his fucking sister? What were the fucking chances?

"Keep it down!"

The CO yelled banging his baton on the cell gate. "I want to know everything and I want to know it now!" He told me and I start to tell him what I knew and decided to change some things up a bit. Fuck if he could get out and be down with Edward and his bitch Bella once and for all who was I to stop him.

"So he left my sister for this bitch…"

"They were having an affair behind my and Maria's back…"

I lie and his nose flares, then he turns and punches the wall. "I get out in three years, six months and three weeks, and when I get out he's a dead fucking man." He says and I smile and wait for the day to hear that someone finally rid the world of Edward Cullen once and for all.

* * *

><p><em>I already started the prologue for the sequel but knowing that this half is done is a little sad. So some of you saw that coming right? I know you did but you know I always have something up my sleeve.<em>

_I hope you all enjoyed this and I look forward to hearing from you all on the sequel!_

**Facing the Inevitable.**

**What do you have to say about the chapter? Promise the first chapter of the sequel will be up soon!**

_Pretty pretty please with a delicious naked Rob on top press the button and leave me some review love!_

****After major request I will re-post the chapters of this story!****

**In the event anything is pulled you can reach me at my group on facebook!**

_my group on facebook if you want to talk about this story or any of them._

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_


End file.
